Pomyśl życzenie
by Cookieseater
Summary: Harry poznał przepowiednię. Jak zwykły uczeń może pokonać Voldemorta? No cóż, przynajmniej Harry zdecydował się trochę pożyć. Komedia, przygody, nieporozumienia i domniemanie (nie)winności. TŁUMACZENIE
1. Pożegnanie

**Tytuł: Pomyśl życzenie**

 **Tytuł oryginału: Make a wish**

 **Tłumaczenie: Cookieseater**

 **Autor oryginału: Rorschach's Bolt**

 **Zgoda: Yaaas**

 **Długość: 50 rozdziałów**

 **Witam w kolejnym tłumaczeniu. Mam nadzieję, że przyjmiecie je równie życzliwie co Bunt :D**

 **Jako, że dziś są moje urodziny, podaruję Wam wszystkim nowe opowiadanie. Humor, przygody i domniemanie (nie)winności.**

Od początku podróży z dworca King's Cross w samochodzie panowała uciążliwa cisza.

\- Wypuście mnie stąd – zażądał cicho Harry, przerywając tę ciszę.

\- Co? – krzyknął Vernon. – Kim jesteś, żeby mi mówić, co mam robić

\- Daję ci prosty wybór. – Harry wysłał swojemu wujowi lodowate spojrzenie. – Albo w tej chwili wypuścisz mnie z samochodu, albo powiem o wszystkim moim przyjaciołom. Wspomnę również o potrzebie wizyty, aby przypomnieć wam o byciu grzecznym.

\- Dobra – warknął gniewnie Vernon. – Ale nie oczekuj, że będę na ciebie czekał.

\- Nie oczekuję tego. – Harry stanął na krawężniku, zabierając ze sobą tylko swoją sowę. – Oczekuję, że zabierzesz gdzieś Dudleya i ciocię Petunię na kolację i że nie będziecie się spieszyć do domu.

\- Kim ty jesteś, żeby mi rozkazywać, chłopcze? – Vernon pozwolił sobie na utratę kontroli nad gniewem.

\- Masz. – Harry podał wujowi pięćdziesięciofuntowy banknot. – Bawcie się dobrze.

\- Skąd to wziąłeś, chłopcze? – zapytał zszokowany Vernon.

\- Do widzenia, wujku. – Harry pomachał do osłupiałych krewnych. – Nie wierzę, że się jeszcze spotkamy.

Dursleyowie nie zawracali sobie głowy odpowiedzią, wybierając odjazd bez pojedynczego spojrzenia za siebie. Harry, widząc odjeżdżającą rodzinę, uśmiechnął się smutno, po czym otworzył klatkę, aby wypuścić sowę.

\- Zanieś to do Hermiony, dziewczynko. – Przywiązał krótki liścik do sowiej nogi. – Zostań z nią, dopóki po ciebie nie przyjdę.

Pohukując smutno, Hedwiga po raz ostatni uszczypnęła go pieszczotliwie w palec, po czym wystartowała, aby dostarczyć wiadomość jej właściciela. Harry obserwował, jak jego ukochany ptak znika z widzenia, po czym odwrócił się i udał się z powrotem do czarodziejskiego świata. Biorąc głęboki wdech, Harry wszedł do Dziurawego Kotła i szybko poszedł do drzwi, które strzegły wejścia na Ulicę Przekątną. Zatrzymał się na chwilę przed ceglaną ścianą, bojąc się, że za jego plecami będzie słychać krzyki „chłopiec-który-przeżył", tym samym niszcząc jakiekolwiek szanse na zadowalające wakacje. Po kilku minutach ciszy, Harry stuknął odpowiednie kostki i wszedł do czarodziejskiego świata. W pośpiechu wchodząc do Gringotta, natychmiast podszedł do najbliższego wolnego okienka.

\- Tak? – Goblin spojrzał na niego z góry.

\- Potrzebuję sposobu, aby pobierać pieniądze z mojego konta zza granicy – odpowiedział Harry szybko – i muszą to być zarówno mugolskie pieniądze, jak i galeony.

\- Klucz – zapytał goblin, sięgając po klucz do jego skrytki. – Chwileczkę.

Kilka minut zajęło goblinowi grzebanie w skrzynce stojącej na jego biurku, z której wyjął małą sakiewkę.

\- Ta sakiewka będzie pobierała pieniądze prosto z pana skrytki i jeśli postuka ją pan trzykrotnie różdżką, zamieni się w mugolski portfel, który pozwoli na korzystanie z obowiązującej waluty. Czy to będzie wszystko?

\- Chcę również, aby wszystkie moje transakcje pozostały poufne. – Harry zaostrzył swój wyraz twarzy. – Nie chcę, by ktokolwiek wiedział o moich zakupach.

\- Oczywiście, że nie. – Goblin wyglądał na lekko obrażonego. – Naszą chlubą jest poufność.

\- Dobrze. – Harry kiwnął głową usatysfakcjonowany. – Inaczej musiałbym zamknąć moje konto i ogłosić w Proroku Codziennym, że już nie ufam Gringottowi na tyle, aby pozwolić mu zarządzać moją fortuną.

\- Rozumiem. – Goblin zmarszczył brwi. – Mogę pana zapewnić, że nikt oprócz pana nie otrzyma żadnych informacji odnośnie pana konta.

\- Dziękuję. – Harry kiwnął głową uprzejmie. – Mamy jeszcze coś do omówienia? Jeśli nie, to ja będę się zbierał.

\- Nie, panie Potter. – Twarz goblina mogłaby być wyrzeźbiona w skale. – Nie sądzę, że jest coś, co trzeba by uzgadniać.

Powstrzymując wypływający na usta uśmieszek, Harry odwrócił się i powoli ruszył w stronę wyjścia, pełen nadziei, że tegoroczne wakacje będą najlepszymi. Następnie Harry udał się do sklepu „Stary duch podróży", który był małym sklepikiem specjalizującym się w wyposażeniu dla czarodziejów i czarownic spędzających wakacje za granicą. Otwierając drzwi, Harry usłyszał słaby dźwięk dzwonka i zaraz rozejrzał się w poszukiwaniu sprzedawcy.

\- Czym mogę służyć? – Do Harry'ego podszedł stary człowiek. – Planuje pan wyjechać za granicę?

\- Może. – Harry wzruszył ramionami. – Chcę się tylko trochę powłóczyć i zobaczyć, czy znajdę miejsce, gdzie mógłbym się zatrzymać na stałe.

\- Ach. – Stary mężczyzna uśmiechnął się ze zrozumieniem. – Właśnie skończyłeś jedną z magicznych szkół i teraz poszukujesz siebie.

\- Coś takiego – potwierdził Harry, uśmiechając się smutno.

\- Mam coś idealnego dla ciebie – odparł mężczyzna entuzjastycznie. – Mój opatentowany, końcowy zestaw wycieczkowicza. Posiada wszystko, co młody wędrowiec mógłby sobie zamarzyć. Obłożony jest wieloprzedziałową, skórzaną konstrukcją zaczarowaną tak, aby nie czuć było jej wagi i żeby można było w nim pomieścić wiele przedmiotów.

\- Naprawdę? – Harry zaczął zdradzać zainteresowanie. – Coś jeszcze?

\- W zestawie jest przenośna kuchenka, garnki, namiot, śpiwór i wiele więcej. – Sprzedawca dopiero się rozkręcał. – Wszystko, co potrzebne jest od tropików po szczyt Mt. Everestu.

\- Łał. – Harry był pod wrażeniem. – Co jeszcze mógłby pan poradzić dla kogoś, kto chce się powłóczyć?

\- Parę rzeczy, proszę pana. – Wzruszył ramionami. – Zestaw zawiera wszystkie podstawowe rzeczy, ale mogę polecić kilka rzeczy, które – w połączeniu z plecakiem – sprawią, że podróż będzie przyjemniejsza. – Starzec spojrzał na niechlujny wygląd Harry'ego. – Potrzebuje pan nowych ubrań, czegoś, co pomoże panu z językami i dobrym pomysłem byłoby mieć przy sobie przewodnik.

\- Okej. – Harry wzruszył ramionami. – Niech mi pan da najlepsze z tego, co mi pan poleca, tylko szybko, bo chcę wyjechać z kraju najprędzej jak się da.

\- Nie ma problemu, dzieciaku. – Sprzedawca wyjął kilka przedmiotów na stół. – Te okulary dostosują się do każdej recepty, a w dodatku pozwalają na czytanie w obcym języku. Ta srebrna obręcz, którą należy włożyć do obojętnie którego ucha, konwertuje język słyszany na angielski, ten pierścień należy włożyć na dłoń, którą piszesz, aby pisać w obcym języku i w końcu ta srebrna listwa, który przechodzi przez twój język, pozwala na płynne mówienie w każdym języku. Wszystko razem sprawi, że z czasem nauczysz się języków, których używasz.

\- Łał. – Harry pokiwał głową oszołomiony przedmiotami. – Coś jeszcze?

\- Ta książka – mężczyzna wskazał na książkę zatytułowaną „Wszystko, co musisz wiedzieć, gdy podróżujesz dookoła świata" – jest pełna przydatnych informacji i… Zanim zrobisz cokolwiek, zalecam, abyś przeczytał najpierw ostrzeżenia na początku o używaniu magii poniżej wieku. A, i ten zestaw ubrań automatycznie dostosuje się do klimatu, ma nałożone również zaklęcia samoczyszczące i samonaprawiające i może zmieniać kolor i styl, gdy tylko o tym pomyślisz.

\- Jest jeszcze jedna rzecz, którą chciałbym wziąć. – Harry przygryzł dolną wargę. – Zastanawiam się, czy ma pan jakiś przedmiot, który pozwoli mi lepiej… wtopić się w tłum?

\- Chcesz się zanurzyć głębiej w kulturę, co? – Właściciel pokiwał głową. –Mam coś takiego, ta bransoletka wytwarza wokół ciebie silne pole SEP*, które sprawia, że jesteś niezauważony dopóki nie zrobisz czegoś agresywnego, albo naprawdę dziwnego.

\- Dzięki. – Harry uśmiechnął się z ulgą. – Wie pan może, gdzie mógłbym załatwić sobie świstoklik na kontynent?

\- Spakuj się, a ja ci go zaraz przygotuję.

\- Dzięki.

\- Proszę bardzo, zuchu. – Mężczyzna podał mu mały kamień.

\- Dzięki. Ile jestem winien?

\- Nie martw się tym, Harry. – Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się, widząc zszokowaną twarz Harry'ego. – Uznaj to za podziękowania za troskę o nas i przeprosiny za uważanie ciebie za kogoś złego. Świstoklik jest nienamierzalny i zabierze cię do Holandii już… - Harry zniknął. – teraz. Mam nadzieję, że znajdziesz to, czego szukasz.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

To co działo się na podwórku Privet Drive numer 4, gdy Dursleyowie przyjechali bez Harry'ego, śmiało można było nazwać pandemonium. W przeciągu minut, Albus Dumbledore razem z kilkoma członkami Zakonu Feniksa przybył na miejsce, aby rozpocząć własne dochodzenie.

\- Dursleyowie mówią, że zmusił ich do wysadzenia go w Londynie, Profesorze – poinformował Dyrektora jeden z członków Zakonu. – Powiedział również, że nie chce zostać z nimi i zdecydował się odejść.

\- Znalazłem w ich aucie coś, co należało do Harry'ego. – Remus Lupin podbiegł do nich wymachując małą, papierową broszurką. – Cała pachnie Harrym.

\- Dziękuję ci, Remusie. – Dyrektor przyjął broszurkę. – Sądzę, że nadszedł czas, aby porozmawiać z przyjaciółmi Harry'ego o jego miejscu pobycia.

Dyrektor pojawił się przed małym domkiem na przedmieściach i zadzwonił do drzwi.

\- Tak? – odpowiedziała ładna kobieta, otwierając drzwi. – W czym mogę pomóc?

\- Witam. – Dumbledore uśmiechnął się. – Jestem Dyrektorem w szkole Hermiony i zastanawiałem się, czy mogę z nią porozmawiać.

\- Oczywiście. – Kobieta kiwnęła głową. – Może zechce pan wejść?

\- Z przyjemnością.

\- Profesor Dumbledore – krzyknęła młoda kobieta z burzą włosów na głowie, stojąc na szczycie schodów. – Jestem zadowolona, że otrzymał pan mój list, ale nie oczekiwałam pana tak wcześnie.

\- Obawiam się, że nie otrzymałem żadnego listu panno Granger. – Dumbledore uśmiechnął się do niej miło. – Jaki jest problem?

\- Dostałam dziwny list od Harry'ego, o którym myślę, że powinien pan wiedzieć. – Inteligentna, młoda czarownica wyglądała na zmartwioną. – I miałam nadzieję, że sprawdzi pan, czy wszystko u niego w porządku.

\- Obawiam się, że mam złe wiadomości. – Dumbledore wziął głęboki wdech. – Harry przekonał swojego wuja do pozostawienia go w Londynie i teraz od kilku godzin uznany jest za zaginionego.

\- Nie sądzi pan, że został porwany, prawda?

\- Proszę się nie martwić. Nie mam żadnych informacji, które doprowadziłyby do takiego wniosku. – Dyrektor sięgnął do kieszeni i wyjął z niej wygniecioną broszurkę znalezioną przez Remusa Lupina. – Sądzę, że jedyną poszlaką, którą mamy jest ta ulotka, którą znaleźliśmy w samochodzie jego krewnych.

\- Mogę? – Hermiona ostrożnie wzięła ulotkę. – Wygląda, jak te zwykłe ulotki w organizacjach charytatywnych, które znajdowały się w mugolskiej części King's Cross.

\- Jak pani sądzi, dlaczego Harry ją zatrzymał?

\- No cóż, akurat ta organizacja pomaga umierającym dzieciom i… och, nie. – Ładna, młoda czarownica zbladła. – Harry myśli, że niedługo umrze.

\- Co ma pani na myśli mówiąc to? – zażądał Dyrektor. – Co doprowadziło do tego wniosku?

\- Ta ulotka należy do organizacji „ Pomyśl Życzenie", która zajmuje się uszczęśliwianiem nieuleczalnie chorych dzieci. – Hermiona machnęła broszurką. – Harry musiał dowiedzieć się czegoś, co doprowadziło go do przeświadczenia o bliskiej śmierci.

\- Rozumiem. – Ramiona Dyrektora opadły. – To dlatego nie wrócił na Privet Drive?

\- Chce spędzić pozostały mu czas tak, jak sobie wymarzył. – Hermiona powstrzymywała łzy. – Nie chce go spędzić z ludźmi, których nienawidzi.

\- Dziękuję, byłaś bardzo pomocna. – Dyrektor uśmiechnął się smutno do Hermiony i deportował się z słabym pyk.

Po zniknięciu Dumbledore'a, Hermiona pobiegła do swojego pokoju i ponownie przeczytała liścik przyczepiony do nóżki Hedwigi, po czym przycisnęła go do piersi, pozwalając łzom spływać po policzkach i mając nadzieję na bezpieczny powrót jej najlepszego przyjaciela.

 _Hermiono,_

 _Proszę, zaopiekuj się Hedwigą. Chcę pożyć, zanim będę musiał umrzeć._

 _Harry_

 **I co sądzicie? Dajcie znać w komentarzach :)**


	2. Początek przygody

**Rozdział 2.**

 **Staatstovenaar to liczba pojedyncza holenderskich aurorów, a liczbą mnogą są Staatstovenaars. Autorka wymyśliła własne nazwy dla strażników prawa w innych krajach.**

 **Jak na razie odzew jest pozytywny, choć wiele osób spodziewało się czegoś na miarę „Buntu". Ale nie bójcie się, to się jeszcze rozkręci :D**

 **NiePoznaszMnie: Dziękuję za te wspaniałe życzenia, uśmiałam się z nich jak nigdy :D. Psychiatryk? Po co? Zapraszam do Świątyni Wielkiej Kaczki, tam każdy może być szalony.**

 **Higachi: Dziękuję.**

 **Guest: Nie, to nie jest opowiadanie w stylu „Buntu". Jednak nadal trochę humoru i zabawy będzie, ale nie będzie to wychodziło od Harry'ego, tylko od otoc zenia, w którym się będzie znajdował. Mam nadzieję, że będzie się podobać mimo to.**

Czując szarpnięcie świstokliku, ręka Harry'ego natychmiast powędrowała do jego różdżki.

\- Witaj w Amsterdamie – powitał go mężczyzna.

Harry powoli zdjął rękę z różdżki i podniósł wzrok. Zobaczył wtedy mężczyznę ubranego w dziwny mundur.

\- Dzień dobry.

\- Dokumenty? - Mężczyzna wyciągnął rękę.

\- Um, momencik. - Harry próbował zyskać trochę czasu. - Wiem, że gdzieś je mam.

\- Proszę się nie spieszyć. - Nastawienie mężczyzny zdecydowanie się zmieniło i zaczął teraz obserwować Harry'ego z sporą dozą podejrzliwości.

\- Chwileczkę – Harry sięgnął do swojego, nowego plecaka, próbując znaleźć coś, co uratuje jego wakacje. Chwilę później jego palce musnęły małą, skórzaną książeczkę. Harry ją wyciągnął i patrzył na nią głupio.

\- Dziękuję, sir. - Mężczyzna ostrożnie wziął małą książeczkę z rąk Harry'ego i zaczął ją przeglądać. - Och, przepraszam, panie Black. Myślałem, że opóźnia pan kontrolę z innego powodu. Nie sądziłem, że robi pan to z zawstydzenia.

\- No, tak, ja... - odpowiedział elokwentnie Harry.

\- Nie musi pan nic mówić. - Mężczyzna postawił kilka pieczątek. - Rozumiem jak to jest mieć dziwne imię i potrzebę posługiwania się tylko nazwiskiem.

\- Dzięki. - Harry zabrał swój paszport, powstrzymując cisnące się mu na usta pytanie. - Nie wie pan, gdzie tu można spędzić noc?

\- Na zewnątrz i po lewej stronie. Jakieś dwa domy, nie może pan tego przegapić.

\- Dzięki, - Harry pokiwał głową – i miłego dnia.

\- Pan też, panie Black – powiedział celnik, posyłając mu ostatni uśmiech.

 _Jak tylko zniknął z pola widzenia celnika, Harry wyjął skórzaną książeczkę, która okazała się jego paszportem. Z uwagą szukał czegoś, co tak bardzo mogło przyciągnąć uwagę funkcjonariusza. Znalazł to w informacji o jego imieniu. Najwyraźniej nazywał się teraz Padamus Da Grim Nomed Black. Sprzedawca wiedział za dużo i miał specyficzne poczucie humoru._

 _Harry'emu zajęło pięć minut znalezienie hotelu i dojście do pokoju. Zamierzał położyć się na krótką drzemkę, ale przypomniał sobie radę sprzedawcy. Z ociąganiem wyciągnął więc książkę, otworzył na pierwszej stronie i zaczął czytać._

 _Ostrzeżenie dla rodziców podróżujących z dziećmi:_

 _Nie jest podawane do ogólnej wiadomości, że zaklęcia namierzające nakładane na różdżki przez ministerstwa i inne instytucje działają tylko w obrębie granic to, zę jeśli takie zaklęcie zostało rzucone przez rząd brytyjski, dziecko może bez obaw posługiwać się magią poza granicami Wielkiej Brytanii. Jeśli istnieje konieczność wykonywania magii na terenie kraju, wtedy problem może być rozwiązany przez zaklęcie Ignotusa, które usuwa wszystkie zaklęcia namierzające nałożone na daną różdżkę. Dopóki dziecko nie nauczy się zaklęcia Dolusa, różdżka może być regularnie sprawdzana na obecność Namiaru i czy dane zaklęcie nie zostało z niej zdjęte. Jeśli dziecko wykona zaklęcie Dolusa po wykonaniu zaklęcia Ignotusa, wtedy zaklęcia sprawdzające podadzą fałszywy pozytywny wynik, który zapewni służby o dalszej obecności Namiaru. Ponadto zaklęcie Dolusa nie pozwoli na nałożenie innych zaklęć namierzających._

 _Dla informacji, poprawne ruchy różdżką i inkantacje dla zaklęć Ignotusa i Dolusa znajdują się niżej. Warto też zauważyć, że na początku każdego rozdziału poświęconego danemu krajowi, podana jest lista zaklęć nielegalnych, jak i lista zaklęć przydatnych, również tylko do informacji użytkownika poradnika._

Harry zamrugał i się uśmiechnął, gdy zdał sobie sprawę dlaczego sprzedawca kazał mu przeczytać ostrzeżenie na początku książki. Nie minął dzień jego wakacji, a jego plany zaczęły stawać się realniejsze.

Po przeczytaniu dalszych ostrzeżeń, Harry odłożył książkę i położył się na kilkugodzinną drzemkę. W końcu nawet społecznie wycofane dzieci wychowane w komórce pod schodami wiedzą, że Amsterdam lepiej zwiedzać nocą.

W Dzielnicy Czerwonych Latarnii, Harry był oszołomiony widokami, zapachami, światłami i ludźmi.

Zaglądając przez okna, Harry nauczył się więcej o ludzkiej anatomii niż podczas krótkiego kursu w klasie podstawowej, a spacer wzdłuż ulicy nauczył go więcej niż wszystkie poprzednie lata razem.

Z rumieńcem na twarzy i nowymi doświadczeniami, Harry wrócił do pokoju hotelowego, który zapewniał mu względne bezpieczeństwo. Zdecydował się zwiedzać miasto za dnia, pozwalając sobie na przystosowanie się do nocnego życia.

Następnego dnia Harry obudził się wcześnie i zszedł do hotelowego lobby.

\- Dzień dobry – powiedział Harry do dwóch szwedek z wielkimi plecakami.

\- Cześć. - Dwie szwedki uśmiechnęły się na widok zdezorientowania na twarzy Harry'ego. - Pierwszy raz w Amsterdamie?

\- Tak, tu wszystko jest po prostu...

\- To jest trochę przytłaczające, prawda? - zgodziła się gorąca szwedka numer dwa. - Byłyśmy tu już kilka razy i nadal nas czasami to miasto przytłacza.

\- Skoro byłyście tu już kilka razy, to co proponujecie? - zapytał dwie biuściaste koleżanki Harry.

\- Możesz pójść do jednej z tutejszych kawiarenek i spróbować brownies – zaproponowała z sugestywnym puszczeniem oczka gorąca szwedka numer jeden.

\- Dzięki – powiedział z uśmiechem Harry. - Akurat mam ochotę na słodkie.

Machając na pożegnanie nowo poznanym przyjaciółkom, Harry przeszedł na drugą stronę ulicy do jednej z bardziej znanych w Amsterdamie kawiarenek.

\- Dzień dobry – powitał go barista. - Co mogę panu podać?

\- Jakieś dziewczyny poleciły mi wasze brownies.

\- W porządku. - Mężczyzna pokiwał wesoło głową. - Coś do picia?

\- Poproszę filiżankę herbaty z mlekiem, - widząc kiwnięcie mężczyzny, Harry kontynuował – proszę dodać herbatę do mleka i nie mieszać.

\- Proszę usiąść, ja zaraz to przyniosę.

Harry pokiwał głową w zrozumieniu i znalazł sobie miejsce przy pustym stoliku w rogu.

Po krótkim czasie, barista podszedł do stolika z tacą, na której był ogromny kubek herbaty i talerz pełen brownies.

\- Smacznego. - Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się w tajemniczy sposób i wrócił za ladę.

Z pierwszym, ostrożnym gryzem cukierniczych pyszności, Harry był zaskoczony ich wyjątkowym smakiem. Wyczuwał smak czekolady z odrobiną czegoś, czego nie mógł rozpoznać. Harry poczuł jak na jego ciało spływa fala spokoju i relaksu. Po raz pierwszy od dawna czuł się jak normalna osoba, czuł się jakby jego problemy przestały mieć jakiekolwiek znaczenie. Po kilku godzinach i kilku filiżankach herbaty, Harry wstał i udał się na poszukiwanie obiadu. Znalazł go po drugiej stronie ulicy, w małej, miejscowej restauracji.

Chwilę po znalezieniu wolnego stolika, spokój Harry'ego został roztrzaskany na miliony drobnych kawałków, gdy ten usłyszał odgłos czterech aportacji. Podejrzewając, że to członkowie Zakonu znaleźli go i jego wakacje dobiegły końca, Harry wyjrzał przez olbrzymie okno i to, co zobaczył zmroziło u krew w żyłach. Jego oczom ukazali się nie członkowie Zakonu, ale cztery postacie w czarnych pelerynach i białych maskach.

Harry wyskoczył ze swojego siedzenia jak oparzony i zanim którykolwiek z pracowników zdążył mrugnąć, Harry był w połowie drogi do kuchni.

\- Macie olej do smażenia? - Harry chwycił zdezorientowanego kucharza za przód koszuli.

\- Na tamtej półce. - Kucharz obrzucił widocznie obłąkanego mężczyznę nerwowym spojrzeniem. - Znajdzie pan tam tyle oleju, ile pan zapragnie.

Harry chwycił dwie duże butelki i wrócił do sali głównej i do atakujących.

\- Wiemy, że tu jesteś, Potter – krzyknęła jedna z zamaskowanych postaci. - Wyjdź, a żaden z tych mugoli nie ucierpi.

Harry, wkurzony, zmarszczył brwi. Następnie rzucił butelki z olejem w stronę grupy i uderzył w nie zaklęciem, roztrzaskując je.

\- Tam jest, łapać go – krzyknął domniemany przywódca Śmierciojadów, gdy zauważył kierunek, z którego dobiegło zaklęcie.

Kilkoro Śmierciożerców podążyło za rozkazami przywódcy, poślizgując się jednak na kałużach oleju, które stworzył Harry. Następnie zmniejszył liczebność oddziału kilkoma trafionymi klątwami i już po kilku sekundach żaden z napastników nie był przytomny. Harry wezwał ich różdżki i podszedł ostrożnie do upadłych postaci, reagując na każdy ich ruch ogłuszaczem. Ostatecznie podszedł do przywódcy i zdjął jego maskę i pelerynę.

\- Enervate. - Harry obdarował przywódcę grupki straszliwym uśmiechem. - Jakie mieliście tu zadanie?

\- Nic nie powiem – warknął obronnie Śmierciożerca. - Znam swoje prawa i na pewno nie możesz mnie do niczego zmusić.

\- To nie do końca prawda. - Harry uśmiechnął się. - Bo widzisz, ja nie jestem pracownikiem żadnego magicznego ministerstwa.

\- Więc

\- Więc dopóki nie pojawi się oddział z holenderskiego ministerstwa, dopóty mogę się z wami pobawić ile chcę.

\- N-nie zrobiłbyś tego – odparł nerwowo Śmierciożerca. - Jesteś jednym z tych dobrych.

\- Nie – nie zgodził się Harry. - Jestem tylko kolesiem na wakacjach. A teraz, wolisz zobaczyć ile kości jestem w stanie złamać zanim przybędą stróże prawa, czy wolisz porozmawiać?

\- Mieliśmy porwać Harry'ego Pottera.

\- Jak go znaleźliście?

\- Jeszcze w Hogwarcie jeden z zwolenników Czarnego Pana użył zaklęcia namierzającego na chłopaku. Miał za zadanie dowiedzieć się, gdzie on spędza wakacje. Widocznie ten uwielbiający mugoli dyrektor nie sprawdził swojego złotego chłopca.

\- Drętwota. - Harry spojrzał na Śmierciożercę z obrzydzeniem. Widać było, że Tom nie próżnował. Jednak jakość nowych rekrutów pozostawiała wiele do życzenia.

\- Staatstovenaars, stać! - Kilkoro czarodziei w oficjalnie wyglądających szatach zbliżyło się ostrożnie. - Różdżka na ziemię i ręce do góry!

\- Wolałbym nie kłaść mojej różdżki na ziemię. - Harry starał się nie wykonywać żadnych nagłych ruchów. - Jeden z tych idiotów może być przytomny i wtedy z łatwością mógłby jej dosięgnąć.

\- Więc proszę przytrzymać różdżkę za jej koniec i unieść ją nad głowę – rozkazała groźnie wyglądająca czarownica. - Następnie proszę pójść w moją stronę.

\- W porządku – zgodził się Harry. - Chyba nie uwierzycie mi jeśli powiem, że nie mam z tym nic wspólnego?

Harry rozejrzał się z nadzieją, ale po chwili wydał z siebie długie westchnienie.

\- Tak myślałem.

\- Zabiorę pana różdżkę, następnie spiszę pana zeznania. - Czarownica podała jego różdżkę jednemu ze swoich kolegów. - Proszę się nie ruszać.

\- Nawet nie drgnę – powiedział Harry. Powstrzymywał się jednak od zmarszczenia brwi.

Czarownica uspokoiła się lekko, zabierając różdżkę Harry'ego.

\- A teraz, czy mogę usłyszeć pana wersję zdarzeń?

\- Oczywiście. - Harry kiwnął głową, po czym dodał z nadzieją. - Może istnieje możliwość, że przesłucha mnie pani podczas obiadu? Nic jeszcze dziś nie jadłem.

\- Jak długo pan nie jest z nimi - kobieta wskazała na Śmierciożerców – to może pan złożyć zeznania stojąc na głowie, panie?

\- Black – odpowiedział Harry z czarującym uśmiechem. - Mogę opuścić już ręce? Zaczynają mi drętwieć.

\- Zezwalam – powiedziała kobieta, kiwając głową. - Jestem Staatstovenaar Annie Van Der Mijer, czy może mi pan powiedzieć co się tutaj stało?

\- Dobrze, właśnie chciałem usiąść do obiadu, gdy oni się pojawili. - Harry głową wskazał na pokonanych Śmierciojadów. - Pobiegłem do kuchni po olej. Użyłem go i kilku klątw, żeby pokonać tę grupę.

\- Czy miał pan jakąś pomoc? - zapytała szybko Staatstovenaar Van Der Mijer.

\- Nie. - Harry potrząsnął głową i na widok zszokowanej miny policjantki wyjaśnił. - Ci ludzie, to najgorsi z najgorszych. To absolutne dno, które Voldemort osiągnął. Poza tym po swojej stronie miałem zaskoczenie.

\- Rozumiem. - Kobieta pokiwała głową. - Ma pan coś jeszcze do dodania?

\- Ich przywódca powiedział coś o zaklęciach namierzających – Harry skrzywił się. - A, że jestem osobą bardzo podejrzliwą, czy byłaby pani skłonna sprawdzić czy mam na sobie takie zaklęcie? I jeśli tak, to czy mogłaby je pani zlikwidować?

\- Oczywiście. - Kobieta wykonała wiele skomplikowanych ruchów różdżką. - Miał pan rację, miał pan na sobie takie zaklęcie, ale nie wierzę, żeby była to zasługa Śmierciożerców.

\- Dlaczego nie?

\- Raczej amatorska robota. Rzucił je ktoś, kto raczej jeszcze nie skończył szkoły.

\- Dziękuję – powiedział z ulgą Harry. - Pewnie to jakiś żart, ale jak to przysłowie mówi: przezorny zawsze ubezpieczony.

\- Zgadzam się – Staatstovenaar pokiwała głową. - Niech pan znajdzie jakieś miejsce. Jeśli świadkowie potwierdzą pana wersję, wtedy oddamy różdżkę i będzie pan wolny.

\- Dziękuję – powiedział Harry. - Mogę zadać pytanie?

\- Zezwalam.

\- Czy takie ataki są częste w Holandii?

\- Nie. - Kobieta zastanowiła się. - Z tego, co wiem to drugi raz w ciągu bodajże dwudziestu lat. Zwykle ograniczali się do terenów Wielkiej Brytanii.

\- Dziękuję. - Harry uśmiechnął się. - Z sporą dozą szczęścia minie kolejne dwadzieścia zanim znowu się to przytrafi.

\- Wolałabym, żeby w ogóle nie było takich sytuacji. - Kobieta wzruszyła ramionami. - Mógłby pan poczekać, chciałabym porozmawiać z moimi kolegami zanim będziemy kontynuować.

\- W porządku. - Harry usiadł na krawężniku.

Kobieta wysłała Harry'emu ostatni uśmiech, po czym podeszła do grupy Staatstovenaars, daleko poza zasięg słuchu uczestników zdarzenia.

\- No i?

\- Wszyscy świadkowie zgadzają się, że nagle pojawiła się grupa mężczyzn w czarnych szatach, którzy zaczęli krzyczeć coś po angielsku – powiedział jeden z Staatstovenaar. - Ten Black wyszedł z kawiarenki i zaatakował, następnie podszedł do poległych Śmierciożerców i uderzył ich czerwonym światłem. Potem pojawiliśmy się my. Wygląda na to, że ta bójka trwała może z dwie minuty.

\- W porządku. - Kobieta zamrugała oczami. - Co jeszcze?

Jeden z Staatstovenaar wyjął swój notes.

\- Podejrzani zostali kilkakrotnie uderzeni klątwą Reducto i ogłuszaczami, nie mieli nawet czasu na atak – powiedział funkcjonariusz, patrząc na Harry'ego. - Kimkolwiek on jest, nie bawi się w kotka i myszkę.

Staatstovenaar Van Der Mijer wyjęła swój notes.

\- Mamy mężczyznę nieznanego pochodzenia i wieku, który samodzielnie pokonał czterech Śmierciożerców zanim mieli szansę rzucić jakiekolwiek zaklęcie. Z doświadczenia mówi, że byli to świeży rekruci. Mówi idealnym holenderskim z akcentem z Haarlem. - Kobieta zatrzymała się na chwilę. - Ma też nieznaną nam magiczną cechę, która nie pozwala mi na podanie jego opisu. Macie w ogóle jakieś pojęcie kogo my tu mamy?

\- Kimkolwiek jest, jest dobry. - Jeden z mężczyzn ugryzł dolną wargę. - Znam większość Staatstovenaars w Holandii, może to jakiś doświadczony Staatstovenaar z innego kraju?

\- Nie zgadzam się. - Inny funkcjonariusz pokręcił głową. - Na palcach jednej ręki jestem w stanie policzyć osoby, które byłyby w stanie to zrobić. Większości z nich brakuje tylu części ciała, że nawet pod mocnym przebraniem nikt by się nie nabrał.

\- A ci którzy jeszcze te części ciała mają? - zapytała cicho Van Der Mijer.

\- Ich umysły są w strzępach po Cruciatusie – dokończył smutno Staatstovenaar. - Nie jestem w stanie powiedzieć ani kim jest, ani skąd pochodzi.

\- Rozumiem. - Van Der Mijer pokiwała głową. - Pogadam z nim, może uda mi się dowiedzieć czegoś więcej.

\- Nie liczyłbym na to – powiedział mężczyzna – faceci jak on nie popełniają błędów.

\- Więc życz mi powodzenia – powiedziała przez ramię, idąc już w stronę tajemniczego pana Blacka.

\- I? - Harry uśmiechnął się do niej.

\- Pana wesja się zgadza z innymi – powiedziała funkcjonariuszka. - Jeśli pan chce, możemy pójść do restauracji, gdzie pan może coś zjeść, a ja dostanę bardziej szczegółowe zeznanie.

\- W porządku. - Harry pokiwał głową. - Może polecić pani jakieś miejsce w okolicy?

\- Woli pan magiczną czy nie?

\- Obojętnie – powiedział z uśmiechem Harry. - Najważniejsze, żeby było tego dużo i żeby było dobre.

\- W takim razie proponuję restaurację w magicznej części Kalverstraat. Mówią, że są w stanie zaserwować każde danie o którym pomyśli klient.

\- Brzmi świetnie, a to daleko?

\- Tuż za rogiem.

\- Chodźmy więc – odparł Harry, podekscytowany myślą o obiedzie.

Harry poszedł za holenderskim odpowiednikiem stróża prawa przez wiele zakrętów i skrętów, aż w końcu dotarli do małej kawiarenki w małej uliczce, która odchodziła od głównej ulicy.

\- Jesteśmy.

\- Wspaniale. - Harry spojrzał na kawiarenkę z uznaniem. - Znajdźmy stolik.

\- Proszę za mną – oznajmił kelner. - Czy potrzebują państwo menu?

\- Nie, dziękuję. - Harry machnął ręką. - Za chwilę mogę złożyć zamówienie, ale czy może pan przynieść coś do picia?

\- Już się robi, proszę pana.

\- Obawiam się, że nie znam holenderskiej kuchni. - Harry uśmiechnął się. - Co pani poleca?

\- Zawsze przepadałam za Zuurvlees z Limburga* – odparła kobieta po krótkim namyśle.

\- Dziękuję i niech pani zamówi coś dla siebie – powiedział Harry.

\- Dziękuję.

Po krótkiej przerwie, kelner zebrał ich zamówienia i zaciekawiona Staatstovenaar wyciągnęła swój notes, z niecierpliwością czekając na odpowiedzi.

\- Panie Black. - Kobieta przez chwilę zbierała myśli. - Skąd pan wie, że ci Śmierciożercy to nowi rekruci.

\- Doświadczenie – powiedział Harry. - Zmierzyłem się już z kilkoma Śmierciożercami z wewnętrznego kręgu i każdy z nich rzucałby klątwy z większą prędkością niż oni. Zwolennicy Voldemorta wykazują zwykle inteligencję na poziomie temperatury pokojowej. Nawet ci z wewnętrznego kręgu nadrabiają umiejętności sadyzmem. Ta czwórka nie osiągnęła nawet tak niskiego poziomu.

\- Rozumiem. - Kobieta z trudem ukryła swoje zaskoczenie. - Myśli pan, że takich sytuacji będzie więcej?

\- Nie mam pojęcia. - Harry napił się swojego napoju. - Podejrzewam, że nie byli na oficjalnej misji, więc istnieje spora szansa, że Voldie nie będzie próbował wydostać ich z więzienia.

\- Dlaczego pan tak uważa?

\- Brzmiało to tak, jakby oni na kogoś polowali, a na oficjalnych misjach byłby z nimi jakiś wyżej postawiony Śmierciożerca. Ktoś w końcu musi pilnować tych idiotów. A jeśli szukałby kogoś bardzo ważnego, to tym kimś byłby ktoś z wewnętrznego kręgu Voldemorta. - Harry przestał mówić gdy zbliżył się do nich kelner z ich jedzeniem. Kontynuował, gdy kelner już sobie poszedł. - Szefem operacji był jakiś nieudolny podnóżek Voldemorta. Mogę tylko zgadywać, że są na misji, której nikt im nie zlecił, próbując w ten pokręcony sposób wejść w łaski swojego pana.

\- Rozumiem. - To zdecydowanie profesjonalista, pomyślała funkcjonariuszka. - Zauważyłam, że zaczął pan od raczej... śmiertelnych zaklęć i przerzucił się pan na ogłuszacze dopiero wtedy, kiedy Śmierciożercy leżeli na ziemi.

\- Tak było – zgodził się Harry. - Inną lekcją, którą nauczyło mnie życie był fakt, że ogłuszacz można łatwo odparować, a złamane kości przytrzymują przeciwnika.

\- Zachowam to w pamięci. Kim pan jest, panie Black?

\- Jestem tylko kolesiem na wakacjach, który próbuje odnaleźć coś, co zgubił.

\- Co takiego?

\- Życie – odparł smutno Harry.

 **Hooft Van De Staatstovenaar – Dyrektor Departamentu Przestrzegania Prawa Czarodziejów (taka Amelia Bones)**

 *** Zuurvlees z Limburga – taki gulasz? Nie mogłam znaleźć informacji na ten temat. Wszystko po holendersku xD Ale to jest gulasz z wołowiny.**


	3. Na paluszkach przez pola tulipanów

**Rozdział 3.**

 **Rady, podsłuchy i piękno.**

\- Och. - Van Der Mijer spojrzała na niego ze współczuciem. - Widział pan za dużo i chce pan od tego odpocząć?

\- Nigdy nie miałem wakacji. - Harry wpatrywał się w punkt gdzieś daleko. - Całe moje życie nie miałem szansy na odpoczynek. Chcę tylko doświadczyć rzeczy, których nigdy nie miałem szansy zrobić. Chyba na to zasłużyłem.

\- Zgadzam się, panie Black – powiedziała kobieta, zaskakując Harry'ego, który pogrążył się w myślach. - I mam nadzieję, że reszta pana wakacji będzie spokojniejsza niż dzisiaj.

\- Dziękuję. - Harry otrząsnął się z zadumy. - Wróćmy do zdarzenia, ma pani jeszcze jakieś pytania?

\- Jeszcze kilka. - Kobieta sprawdziła swój notatnik. - Rozmawiając jak profesjonalista z profesjonalistą, jak powinniśmy się zachować w przypadku przyszłej aktywności śmierciożerców w Holandii?

\- Przyjrzałbym się systemowi więziennemu. - Harry napił się napoju. - Na przykład, jednym z głównych powodów, dla których doszło do masowej ucieczki z brytyjskiego więzienia na Azkabanie było nadmierne zaufanie dementorom.

\- Rozumiem. - Staatstovenaar Van Der Mijer zrobiła notatkę. - Ma pan jakieś rady odnośnie pojedynków?

\- Większość profesjonalistów z departamentu przestrzegania prawa zapomina o fakcie, że są o wiele lepiej przygotowani niż śmierciożercy. Problem w tym, że śmierciojady i Moldy mają straszliwe reputacje, które zakrywają ich niekompetencję. - Harry uśmiechnął się smutno. - Lecz nie wolno zapomnieć, że oni są niebezpieczni. Nie można sobie pozwolić na utratę czujności, nawet jeśli wydaje się nam, że są bezbronni. Moja bliska przyjaciółka prawie umarła, bo przestała być ostrożna przy „bezbronnym" śmierciożercy.

\- Dziękuję, chciałby pan coś jeszcze dodać?

\- Jeszcze jedno. - Harry odłożył widelec i skupił swój wzrok na siedzącej naprzeciwko kobiecie. - Niech każdą walkę traktuje pani poważnie. Niech nie straci pani czujności. Mój... mój przyjaciel zginął, bo o tym zapomniał..

\- Dziękuję, że się pan tym ze mną podzielił – powiedziała kobieta, uśmiechając się do niego. - Będę pamiętać o pana radach.

\- To dobrze. - Harry pokiwał głową ze smutkiem. - Nic mnie nie ucieszy bardziej niż świadomość, że ktoś może skorzystać z moich doświadczeń. Uważam to za szczęście w nieszczęściu.

Staatstovenaar Van Der Mijer zamilkła na moment, niepewna jak odpowiedzieć na to stwierdzenie.

\- Jakie są pana plany na resztę wakacji, panie Black?

\- No cóż. - Harry uśmiechnął się z trudem. - Chciałem zwiedzić kilka muzeów w okolicy i może słynne pola tulipanów. Później nie mam pojęcia, pewnie pojadę dalej.

\- Mógłby pan zostawić jakiś kontakt, albo coś takiego? - zapytała szybko staatstovenaar. - Z tego co słyszałam, to nasza dyrektor departamentu chciałaby się z panem spotkać.

\- W porządku. - Harry napisał adres hotelu i numer pokoju na chusteczce. - To mój hotel na czas pobytu w Holandii, później nie wiem gdzie pojadę.

\- Dziękuję, to wystarczy – funkcjonariuszka wstała z miejsca. - Niech pan pozwoli, że zapłacę za jedzenie. Przynajmniej tyle możemy zrobić za pańską pomoc.

\- Dziękuję. - Harry również wstał. - Jeśli będziecie mnie jeszcze dzisiaj potrzebowali, to do hotelu powinienem wrócić koło siódmej, ósmej. Cały dzień będę chodził po muzeach.

\- Dziękuję za poświęcony czas, panie Black. - Staatstovenaar wyciągnęła rękę. - Będziemy z panem w kontakcie.

\- Zawsze i wszędzie, staatstovenaar Van Der Mijer. - Harry uścisnął jej dłoń. - Cieszę się, że mogłem pomóc.

Harry i Van Der Mijer pożegnali się i udali się w swoją stronę. Ona do swoich obowiązków, on do następnej przygody. Na szczęście nie było do niej tak daleko, gdyż Dom Rembrandta na Jodenbreestraat znajdował się zaledwie kilka kroków dalej. Nie lubił się do tego przyznawać, ale Harry odczuwał bliską więź ze sztuką. Wydawało mu się, że to jedyna profesja, która mogłaby skorzystać z jego traumatycznych doświadczeń.

Sztuka była jedną z niewielu radości, na którą mu pozwalano u Dursleyów. Gdy był zamykany w komórce pod schodami, lubił zamykać oczy i wyobrażać sobie cuda, które artyści mogli stworzyć za pomocą wyobraźni i farby. Serce Harry'ego gotowe było wyrwać się z jego klatki na myśl o postawieniu stopy w domu jednego z najwspanialszych artystów jakich widział świat.

Harry z pośpiechem rozpoczął swoją wizytę w muzeum, podziwiając różnorodność przedmiotów w nim wystawionych. W ciągu całego dnia, Harry odwiedził dziesiątki muzeów, podziwiając setki dzieł największych artystów takich jak Rembrandt czy Van Gogh. Odczuwał głęboki żal, że wojna z Voldemortem nie pozwoli mu w przyszłości na dłuższy pobyt.

Wracając już do hotelu, Harry porównał obrazy w Hogwarcie z dziełami sztuki, które mógł zobaczyć tego dnia.

\- Amatorzy – wymamrotał pod nosem. Będąc w stanie zobaczyć dzieła, które znajdują się w amsterdamskich muzeach, obrazy w świecie czarodziejów to tylko marne rysunki z dodatkiem magii.

Dwaj Staatstovenaar, którzy spędzili cały dzień na obserwacji tajemniczego pana Blacka o mało nie dostało zawału, gdy ich superczułe mikrofony wyłapały komentarz Harry'ego. Wymieniając się spojrzeniami pełnymi zaskoczenia i podziwu, aportowali się do dowództwa, żeby złożyć raport. Wchodząc do biura, powitał ich widok zaciekawionych ludzi i naczelnika, po którym widać było fascynację tajemniczym panem Blackiem.

\- Peters, Jansen, szybkie sprawozdanie z obserwacji pana Blacka.

\- A co chce pan wiedzieć, Wieland? - zapytał powoli staatstovenaar Mark Peters.

\- Jak spędził dzień?

\- Pan Black spędził cały dzień na zwiedzaniu muzeów sztuki – odparł szybko staatstovenaar Peters.

\- Czy pan Black zauważył, że za nim chodzicie?

\- Nic nie wskazywało na to, żeby wiedział, że go śledzimy. Dopiero pod koniec dnia... - Staatstovenaar zamilkł, jakby próbował zebrać myśli.

\- Co się stało, Mark? - ponaglił go starszy oficer, używając pierwszego imienia.

\- Pod koniec dnia, pan Black pokręcił głową, uśmiechnął się i wymamrotał pod nosem „amatorzy". - Mężczyzna polizał usta. - Nie jestem pewien, czy mieliśmy to usłyszeć, ale biorąc pod uwagę nasze podejrzenia dotyczące jego przeszłości i umiejętności, wierzymy, że wiedział o naszej obserwacji.

\- To była jedyna reakcja, jaką otrzymaliście?

\- Jedyna, której jesteśmy pewni – Jensen dołączył do rozmowy. - Ale kilka razy zaglądał przez szyby sklepów. Myśleliśmy, że ogląda wystawione produkty, ale teraz nie jestem tego taki pewien...

\- O czym myślisz? - ponaglił go Wieland.

\- Wydaje mi się, że widział nas w odbiciu szyb. Poza tym, on chyba zdawał sobie sprawę z naszej obecności przez cały czas.

\- Nie martwcie się tym. - Staatstovenaar Wieland potarł zmęczone oczy. - Wiem, że dla normalnego podejrzanego bylibyście niezauważalni. Wiedzieliśmy, że ten Black jest dobry. Teraz mamy jakieś pojęcie jak dobry.

\- Ale nadal przeszkadza mi to, że on nas zauważył, a my nawet nie zauważyliśmy, że on nas obserwuje. - Jensen przygryzł dolną wargę.

\- Nie ma nic złego w byciu pokonanym przez najlepszych – pocieszył swoich dwóch pracowników Wieland. - Nie ma też nic złego w tym, że taki ktoś jak Black was zauważył.

Harry obudził się w wyjątkowo dobrym humorze. Jego wizyty w muzeach dostarczyły o wiele przyjemniejszej treści do snów, niż jego zwykłe koszmary. Następnie ubrał się, wyszedł z hotelu i udał się na poszukiwanie magicznej części Kalverstraat.

Zmysły Harry'ego zostały zaatakowane przez dziwne zapachy i niezwykłe widoki.

Harry szybko pojął, że bez wskazówek nigdzie nie dojdzie. Z nadzieją na znalezienie kogoś, kto pomoże mu ogarnąć zaplątane uliczki magicznej części Amsterdamu, Harry wszedł do pierwszego sklepu.

\- Mogę w czymś pomóc? - zapytała jedna z ekspedientek, widząc wchodzącego do sklepu Harry'ego.

\- Tak – powiedział Harry. - Miałem nadzieję, że powie mi pani, gdzie mogę znaleźć jakiś transport na pola tulipanów tam i z powrotem.

\- Dwa sklepy stąd, nazywa się „Kwieciste podróże". Tam sprzedawca zorganizuje albo wycieczkę, albo świstoklik. - Kobieta uśmiechnęła się. - A skoro pan tu jest, to może byłby pan zainteresowany kupnem aparatu? Fajnie byłoby mieć zdjęcia z podróży.

\- Jasne. - Harry pokiwał głową, uzasadniając sobie nowy zakup chęcią odwdzięczenia się za pomoc. W końcu go na to stać, prawda? - Co pani proponuje?

\- To zależy do czego panu jest potrzebny. Mamy modele, które kosztują 10 Guldenów, albo więcej - powiedziała sprzedawczyni. - Niech pan opisze pana potrzeby, a ja postaram się coś znaleźć. Albo może pan powiedzieć, jaki ma pan mniej więcej budżet, a ja znajdę coś pasującego.

\- Dzięki. - Harry zastanowił się przez chwilę. - Potrzebuję aparatu, który będzie wytrzymały. Mam skłonność do wpadania w kłopoty i nie chciałbym co chwila go wymieniać.

\- Coś jeszcze?

\- Niezawodny – powiedział Harry – i mały. Nie chcę czegoś, co będzie zajmowało dużo miejsca. Fajnie by było, gdyby sam wywoływał zdjęcia i nie potrzebował do tego filmu.

\- Chyba mam coś dla pana – powiedziała kobieta z uśmiechem, ale po chwili dodała – jednak jest to całkiem droga zabawka.

\- Proszę mi o nim opowiedzieć.

\- Może najpierw go wyciągnę i zaraz opowiem o jego właściwościach. - Ekspedientka zdjęła jeden model z półki. - Jak pan widzi, ten model jest poręczny, ma tylko trzy na cztery cale. Dodatkowo będzie działał w każdych warunkach – od dna oceanu po szczyty najwyższych gór.

\- Wow. - Harry był pod wrażeniem. - Coś jeszcze?

\- Ma wbudowaną funkcję transmutacji jakiegokolwiek surowego materiału w film zdatny do użycia. I dodatkową funkcję, która ten film wywołuje. Zdjęcia wychodzą z otworu tu, z boku.

\- A co z niezawodnością?

\- Ma wbudowane zaklęcia samonaprawiające uszkodzenia mechaniczne i trzystuletnią gwarancję na uszkodzenia magiczne.

\- Wezmę go. - Harry wyjął swój portfel i zaczął wyciągać z niego odpowiednią walutę. - Dziękuję.

\- Do usług – powiedziała dziewczyna z uśmiechem. - Życzę miłej podróży i mam nadzieję, że nowy aparat będzie dobrze panu służył.

\- Dziękuję – powiedział Harry i wyszedł ze sklepu.

W kilka minut znalazł odpowiedni sklep i był zadziwiony ilością i jakością aranżacji kwiatowych znajdujących się na wystawie.

\- Dzień dobry? - krzyknął w pustym sklepie. - Ktoś tu jest?

\- Tak? - zapytał mężczyzna, który wyskoczył spod lady. - Co mogę dla pana zrobić?

\- Chciałabym zwiedzić pola tulipanów – odpowiedział Harry. - Powiedziano mi, że może mi pan pomóc z transportem.

\- Tak, oczywiście – powiedział mężczyzna. - Potrzebuje pan przewodnika?

\- Nie, chciałbym spędzić kilka godzin w samotności i miałem nadzieję, że znajdę tu świstoklik, który zabierze mnie tam i z powrotem.

\- Chwileczkę. - Sprzedawca poszedł na zaplecze. Po chwili wrócił z dwiema dziwnie wyglądającymi figurkami tulipanów. - Oto one. Zielony tulipan jest do powrotu. Wystarczy powiedzieć „Kalverstraat". Czerwony jest zaś na teraz, a hasło brzmi „tulipan".

\- Dziękuję. - Harry zapłacił mężczyźnie i wyszedł ze sklepu. - Tulipan.

Harry poczuł pociągnięcie świstoklika i o mało się nie przewrócił, lądując na wzgórzu, który miał zapierającą dech w piersiach panoramę tulipanowych pól.

Harry z zapałem zabrał się za robienie zdjęć. Podejrzewał, że ludzie będą zdziwieni faktem, że taki młody chłopak woli spędzać czas w muzeach i na robieniu zdjęć kwiatom. Harry jednak uważał, że widząc w życiu tyle zła, zasługiwał na przynajmniej odrobinę piękna.

Poza tym, zostawianie takich atrakcji dla lat późniejszych nie wpasowywało się w plan, jaki ułożyło mu życie. Nie z Czarnym Panem czyhającym na jego życie.

Przez dłuższą chwilę Harry stał i podziwiał widoki, które cieszyły jego oczy. W końcu jednak zdecydował się przyjrzeć tym pięknościom z bliska.

Harry spacerował wzdłuż pól, aż kątem oka zauważył ruch. Po sprawdzeniu okazało się, że to małe, dziwne stworzenie baraszkowało między tulipanami. Harry z uśmiechem wyjął apart i zrobił kilka dodatkowych zdjęć nowo poznanemu stworzeniu.

Z żalem Harry rozejrzał się po raz ostatni i wzdychając, aktywował świstoklik powrotny i powrócił do Amsterdamu.

\- Dobry wieczór, panie Black – Harry'ego powitało dwóch mężczyzn z odznakami.

\- Witam – odparł ostrożnie Harry – co mogę dla panów zrobić?

\- Nasza pani dyrektor departamentu przestrzegania prawa czarodziejów prosiła o spotkanie z panem – odpowiedział jeden z mężczyzn.

\- Kiedy?

\- Teraz, jeśli jest to możliwe – odparł szybko funkcjonariusz. - Jednak jeśli nie jest to możliwe, to możemy to przełożyć.

\- Teraz jest w porządku – powiedział Harry – Chodźmy.

Jeden z mężczyzn pokiwał głową i wskazał na swoją odznakę.

\- Moja odznaka jest świstoklikiem do departamentu. Jeśli pan go dotknie, będziemy mogli się tam udać.

\- W porządku. - Harry położył rękę na odznace, tym samym aktywując świstoklik.

\- Witam, panie Black – przywitała go poważna kobieta, która – jak Harry już nauczył się rozpoznawać – miała na sobie mundur Staatstovenaar – Jestem Hooft Van De Staatstovenaar, Sanne Vermeer i cieszę się, że przyjął pan moje zaproszenie.

\- Tak wypada – powiedział Harry. - o czym chciała pani ze mną porozmawiać?

\- Przejrzałam sprawozdania z pana walki z Śmierciożercami i chciałabym panu podziękować w imieniu mojego kraju za pana pomoc – powiedziała kobieta z uśmiechem. - A także za życia, które pan uratował, dzięki pana szybkiej reakcji i zneutralizowaniu tych Śmierciożerców, zanim mieli okazję skrzywdzić kogokolwiek.

\- Proszę nie dziękować – próbował zbagatelizować sprawę Harry. - Każdy by to zrobił na moim miejscu, gdyby tylko miał taką możliwość.

\- Nie zgadzam się, a co ważniejsze nasz minister się nie zgadza – głos Vermeer przybrał twardy ton. - Więc za zasługi dla naszego kraju i za życia, które pan ocalił, z ogromną przyjemnością chciałabym wręczyć panu Orde Van De Leeuw*.

\- Dziękuję – powiedział zaskoczony Harry. - Ja nigdy... ja... dziękuję.

\- Rozumiem. - Vermeer z uśmiechem wręczyła mu medal. - Mężczyźni tacy jak pan nie robią tego dla medali.

\- Nie tego się spodziewałem, gdy walczyłem z tymi Śmierciożercami – powiedział Harry, wskazując na medal. - Po prostu myślałem, że to ja jestem celem i wolałem zaatakować niż uciec.

\- Ale gdyby wiedział pan, że nie był pan ich celem, czy nadal pomógłby pan jak bohater, czy uciekłby pan jak tchórz? - zapytała delikatnie dyrektorka Departamentu Przestrzegania Prawa Czarodziejów.

\- Obroniłbym ich, ale jak powiedziałem, to nic specjalnego – zaprotestował Harry. - Każdy na moim miejscu zrobiłby to samo.

\- Nie przekonam pana, – zaśmiała się Vermeer – więc zmieniam temat. Jakie są teraz pana plany?

\- Myślałem o Paryżu. - Harry wzruszył ramionami. - Zawsze chciałem zobaczyć wieżę Eiffel'a, później zobaczę co los przyniesie.

\- Doskonale, dziękuję, że podzielił się pan swoimi planami. - Hooft Van De Staatstovenaar pokiwała głową z satysfakcją. - Teraz musi pan wybaczyć, mam spotkanie. Pan też pewnie chciałby wrócić do swojego hotelu.

\- Więc dobranoc Hooft Van De Staatstovenaar Sanne Vermeer. – Harry uśmiechnął się smutno. - Niech pani sny będą lepsze niż moje.

\- Dobranoc, panie Black – odparła smutno kobieta. - I dziękuję za wszystkie życia, które pan ocalił.

 ***Orde Van De Leeuw – Order Lwa Niderlandzkiego; najwyższe cywilne odznaczenie Królestwa Niderlandów.**

 **Vaarwel Holandio i bonjour, France.**

 **Pytanko:**

 **Jaki jest wasz ulubiony pairing? Z ciekawości pytam :D**

 **Tradycyjnie, komentujcie :)**


	4. Witaj w mieście świateł

**Rozdział 4**

 **Witaj w mieście świateł**

 **zdjęcia, Zakon i nowi przyjaciele.**

 **I oficjalnie mamy okładkę, wielkie podziękowania dla TheVeggieMonster za podrzucenie tego wspaniałego dzieła sztuki :3, więc to dla Ciebie ten rozdział.**

Harry wrócił do swojego pokoju późno w nocy i, wyjmując nowy aparat, nacisnął guzik wywołujący zdjęcia. Przez następnych kilka minut przeglądał je, wyrzucając nieudane i zostawiając te, które mu się podobały. Z radością zauważył, że udało mu się klika ujęć tej dziwnej istotki. Wybrał jedno z lepszych i włożył do koperty, którą zaadresował do Żonglera. Zaśmiał się, wyobrażając sobie minę Luny na widok poz, które to zwierzę przybierało. Niestety zobaczył też, że jedno przedstawiało tylko zwykły kawałek trawy. To zdjęcie zostało wyrzucone do kosza. Następnie Harry zapakował pozostałe zdjęcia i poszedł spać.

Harry wstał wcześniej i ze swoim plecakiem na plecach i uśmiechem na twarzy zbliżył się do recepcji.

\- Dzień dobry, panie Black. Wyspał się pan? - zapytał grzecznie mężczyzna pracujący za ladą.

\- Tak, dziękuję – powiedział Harry. - Czas ruszać dalej.

\- Rozumiem, więc chce się pan wymeldować? - Pracownik wyjął formularz. - Proszę tu podpisać.

Harry podpisał formularz i zapłacił rachunek.

\- Zastanawiałem się, czy mógłby pan coś dla mnie zrobić?

\- Oczywiście, co mogę dla pana zrobić?

\- Czy mógłby pan wysłać ten list do Anglii? - Harry położył kopertę na blacie.

\- Oczywiście. - Mężczyzna wziął list. - Od razu się tym zajmę.

\- Dziękuję – powiedział Harry z smutnym uśmiechem. - Miłego dnia.

\- Nawzajem, panie Black. I przy następnej wizycie, proszę nie zawahać się i skorzystać z naszych usług.

\- Tak zrobię. – Harry uśmiechnął się na myśl o powrocie, mimo tak niskich szans przeżycia. - Do widzenia.

Harry wyszedł z budynku i kilka minut później dotarł na dworzec kolejowy. Szybko kupił bilet do Paryża i pospieszył do czekającego pociągu. W oczekiwaniu na jego odjazd, Harry pogrążył się w myślach. Chciałby spędzić więcej czasu w Holandii, ale fakt, że był ścigany przez co najmniej dwie siły, nie pozwalał mu być zbyt długo w jednym miejscu. Z ciężkim sercem Harry pożegnał się z Niderlandami.

Podczas gdy pociąg Harry'ego opuszczał dworzec, dwóch Staatstovenaar przeszukiwało jego były pokój w poszukiwaniu jakichkolwiek wskazówek pozostawionych przez tajemniczego pana Blacka.

\- Co tam masz, Bisseling? - zapytał jeden z Staatstovenaar.

\- Nie jestem pewien, Dubbeldam. - Mężczyzna zmrużył oczy, przyglądając się fotografii znalezionej w koszu. - Wygląda to na pusty kawałek trawy.

\- Podaj mi je. - Staatstovenaar Dubbeldam wyciągnął rękę. - Zaraz się im przyjrzę.

\- Co o tym sądzisz? - zapytał Bisseling, oddając fotografię. - Dlaczego pan Black nam je zostawił?

\- Nie jestem... – Oczy Staatstovenaara rozszerzyły się i głosem pełnym niedowierzania powiedział – nie wierzę w to.

\- W co?

\- Zostałem wczoraj przydzielony do ochrony pana Blacka. Dowództwo przeczuwało całkiem sporą szansę ponownego ataku ze strony śmierciożerców i chcieli zapewnić trochę dyskretnej ochrony. – Dubbeldam zaczerpnął powietrza. – Pan Black zauważył każdy ogon, więc dostałem pelerynę-niewidkę.

\- No i?

\- No i w ręce trzymam zdjęcie wgłębień, które zrobiłem stopami. - Dubbeldam spojrzał na swojego partnera. - Mówili, że jest dobry, ale nigdy nie wyobrażałem sobie, że aż tak.

\- Skąd wiemy, że on nie ma magicznego oka, jak ten brytyjski Staatstovenaar?

\- Sprawdziliśmy to. - Dubbeldam usiadł na łóżku. - I nasze skany potwierdziły, że on nie używa żadnej formy wzroku maga.

\- Skąd wiedział, że pan tam był? - zapytał Bisseling. - Skąd mógł wiedzieć?

\- Umiejętności – odparł szeptem Dubbeldam. - Zauważył moje odciski stóp, albo może usłyszał mój oddech. W każdym razie, pewnie zostawił nam to zdjęcie, żeby posłużyło nam za lekcję.

\- Jaką lekcję?

\- Jeśli trzeba kogoś śledzić za pomocą pelerynki niewidki, trzeba pamiętać o tym, że zostawia się ślady i że ludzie mają też inne zmysły. - Dubbeldam wstał. - Pamiętaj o tym. Wątpię, żebyś miał kiedykolwiek do czynienia z kimś tak dobrym jak Black, ale każdemu może się poszczęścić.

\- Zapamiętam. - Bisseling skupił się na zdjęciu. - Jak myślicie, skąd jest ten Pan Black, jakie miejsce tworzy takich ludzi?

\- Nie mam pojęcia, może on jest jednym z Onspreekbare*, albo w ogóle z jakiegoś departamentu, o którym nie mieliśmy pojęcia. Wiem jedno, – głos Dubbeldama nabrał twardego tonu – on na pewno nie jest Staatstovenaar, inaczej byśmy usłyszeli o kimś tak dobrym.

\- Chciałbym wszystkim podziękować za przybycie. - Albus Dumbledore rozejrzał się po twarzach zebranych. - Cieszy mnie widok tylu twarzy, chcących walczyć z ciemną stroną mocy.

Dyrektor skończył swoje powitanie, a na sali rozległy się ciche, skromne oklaski.

\- Zebrałem was tutaj z kilku powodów – zaczął Albus, gdy oklaski już ucichły. - Po pierwsze, chcemy wam przekazać najnowsze tropy w naszych poszukiwaniach Harry'ego Pottera. Po drugie, chcemy dać wam szansę usłyszenia bardzo ciekawych wieści. Kingsley, możesz zacząć.

Wysoki auror wstał.

\- Jak dotąd nie znaleźliśmy Chłopca-Który-Przeżył, ale odrzuciliśmy możliwość przebywania w miejscu o wysokim natężeniu magii, jak Ulica Pokątna. Obecnie sądzimy, że skorzystał ze swojej wiedzy na temat mugolskiego świata i obecnie w nim przebywa.

\- Dziękuję, Kingsley. - Albus pokiwał głową. - Bill?

\- Konto Harry'ego nie odnotowało już od jakiegoś czasu żadnych wypłat... - urwał rudzielec.

\- Coś nie tak? - ponaglił Albus.

\- Coś tu nie gra – odparł nieobecnie Bill. - Ale nie wiem co.

 _\- Mam nadzieję, że w końcu dojdziesz do tego, co ci nie gra. - Dumbledore pokiwał głową. - Chciałeś coś nam powiedzieć, Alastorze, prawda?_

 _\- Tylko jedno – zgodził się pokaleczony mężczyzna. - Kilka dni temu, czterech śmierciożerców zaatakowało w Amsterdamie._

\- Dlaczego wcześniej o tym nie słyszeliśmy? - zapytał z ciekawością Shacklebolt.

\- Ponieważ ta czwórka została powalona zanim zdążyli wypowiedzieć jakiekolwiek zaklęcie – odparł Moody z wrednym uśmiechem.

\- Holenderscy aurorzy mają jakiś sposób na śledzenie metod magicznej transportacji? - zadumał się Kingsley.

\- Nie. - uśmiech Moody'ego stał się jeszcze bardziej wyraźny. - Mieli to nieszczęście, że pojawili się przed mężczyzną, który podaje się za Blacka. Krótko mówiąc, nie był zbyt zadowolony, że przerwano mu posiłek.

\- I? - Dumbledore aż pochylił się z ciekawości.

\- Uderzył w nich klątwą Reducto, ledwo się pojawili i już leżeli obezwładnieni. - Moody wydał z siebie świszczący śmiech. - Znajomy z Holenderskiego Departamentu Przestrzegania Prawa powiedział mi, że ten człowiek to nie byle kto. Ponoć odkrył wszystkie ogony, jakie na niego mieli.

\- Powinniśmy go zrekrutować? - zapytał z nadzieją Dumbledore.

\- Za wcześnie, żeby cokolwiek powiedzieć – warknął Moody. – Jeśli to, co mówią to prawda, to raczej wątpię, żeby chciał z nami pracować. A jeśli to nie jest prawda, to szkoda naszych funduszy na szukanie kogoś takiego. Po prostu poczekajmy i zobaczmy czy uda nam się zdobyć więcej informacji.

Wychodząc z pociągu, Harry uśmiechnął się i zaciągnął pierwszy wdech paryskiego powietrza. Szybko podjął decyzję o krótkim zwiedzaniu, jeszcze przed znalezieniem pokoju hotelowego. Z uśmiechem spojrzał na wieżę, która od pokoleń odcinała się na tle krajobrazu.

Harry wezwał taksówkę i nakazał pojechać taksówkarzowi do wieży Eiffel'a. Następnie rozsiadł się wygodnie w fotelu i cieszył się klimatyzacją.

\- Pobudka. - Głos taksówkarza wyciągnął Harry'ego z letargu. - Dojechaliśmy.

\- Dziękuję. - Harry zapłacił taksówkarzowi i wyszedł z pojazdu. Następnie ruszył w kierunku wind, które obsługiwały wieżę.

Patrząc na ludzi czekających w kolejkach, Harry wszedł do budki, która była niezauważona przez większość turystów.

\- W czym mogę pomóc? - zapytała ekspedientka z uniesioną brwią.

\- Chciałbym zobaczyć jeden waszych tarasów widokowych – odpowiedział Harry z uśmiechem.

\- Sprzedajemy bilety tylko do sekcji magicznej – odparła ekspedientka znudzonym tonem. - Czy nadal chce pan kupić?

Harry kupił bilet twierdząc, że magiczna sekcja będzie mniej zatłoczona niż ta niemagiczna.

\- Co teraz?

\- Musi pan wejść do normalnej windy, bilet załatwi całą resztę.

\- Dziękuję – powiedział grzecznie Harry. Następnie podszedł do jednej z wind, z zaskoczeniem stwierdzając, że nikt nie zwraca na niego uwagi.

 _Wchodząc do jednej z wind, ekscytacja Harry'ego sięgała najwyższych pięter wieży, do których właśnie miał się udać._

\- Proszę poczekać – zatrzymał Harry'ego konduktor, zanim ten spróbował wyjść z windy. - To nie jest pana przystanek.

Drzwi zamknęły się i otworzyły, a Harry nie wyczuł żadnego ruchu maszyny.

\- Już jesteśmy.

\- Dziękuję – powiedział Harry. - Miłego dnia.

\- Pan również – krzyknął w odpowiedzi konduktor, a drzwi do windy zamknęły się po raz kolejny.

Harry wyszedł na taras w części magicznej. Tak jak podejrzewał, była o wiele mniej zatłoczona niż ta mugolska. Tutaj nie było nikogo, z wyjątkiem niskiego mężczyzny i jego wyższej towarzyszki. Harry ruszył w ich stronę, aby móc nacieszyć się widokiem. Z każdym krokiem słyszał coraz większe fragmenty ich dziwnej konwersacji.

\- Spójrz na te linie, Pomocnico. - Mężczyzna wskazał na jedną z podpierających belek. - Czy możesz sobie wyobrazić bardziej elegancki sposób na zbudowanie tej wieży?

Dziewczyna pokręciła w cichym zdumieniu głową, podziwiając linię nitów.

\- To naprawdę jest niesamowite, ale, profesorze, kiedy sami stworzymy nasze arcydzieło?

\- Wkrótce, pomocnico, wkrótce. Jeszcze nie jesteśmy gotowi na takie przedsięwzięcie – odpowiedział smutno mężczyzna. - Najpierw musimy poznać wszystkie tajniki nauki, zanim sami stworzymy takie dzieło.

\- Tak. – „pomocnica" przybrała bohaterską pozę. - I pewnego dnia świat pozna się na cudach, które tworzymy.

\- Tak, – powiedział mężczyzna na widok Harry'ego – wygląda na to, że mamy gościa.

\- Dzień dobry – powitał grzecznie Harry. - Czy mogę zapytać, co państwo robicie?

\- Podziwiamy projekt i kształt tego wspaniałego cudu inżynierii. Robimy to, ponieważ nasza praca, nie, pasja polega na łączeniu świata nauki z tajemnicą magii, żeby osiągnąć perfekcję – odpowiedział dumnie. - Ale najpierw musimy się zapoznać z dokonaniami inżynierii, takimi jak ta wieża.

 _\- Och? - Harry spojrzał na nich z ciekawością._

\- Tak – odpowiedział dumnie mały mężczyzna. - I mogę spokojnie stwierdzić, że podziela pan naszą wizję połączenia magii i technologii. Skąd? Po prostu nie uciekł pan z krzykiem.

\- Może i tak. - Harry wzruszył ramionami. - Albo wiem za mało, żeby uciekać z krzykiem.

\- Nonsens – nie zgodził się niziutki mężczyzna. - Widzę, że jest pan człowiekiem rozumu i wyszukania. Pozwoli pan, że się przedstawię, jestem profesor Fergus Farnsworth, a to moja pomocnica, Pomocnica.

\- Cześć. - Pomocnica pomachała ręką.

\- I razem jesteśmy najlepszym na świecie duetem magicznych inżynierów. - Po takim przedstawieniu się, spojrzeli na Harry'ego w oczekiwaniu.

\- Jestem... pan Black i jestem tylko kolesiem na wakacjach.

\- Miło pana poznać, panie Black. - Profesor uścisnął jego dłoń. - Czy chciałby nam pan pomóc w naszej wyprawie przez tajemnice życia?

\- A co miałoby się z tym wiązać? - zapytał drobnego profesora Harry.

\- Wie pan, co jest najtrudniejsze w mojej pracy, panie Black? - zapytał wyzywająco profesor. - Jest to wymyślanie kolejnych pomysłów.

\- Co?

\- Weźmy na przykład moją szczotkę do włosów z zasilaniem na parę – kontynuował profesor. - Cud inżynierii, doskonałe połączenie zaklęć, ale nikt jej nie używa.

\- Ważyła ponad osiem kilogramów – uzupełniła Pomocnica.

\- Tak, um. - Profesor obrzucił swoją pomocnicę gniewnym spojrzeniem. - Pomocnica i ja nie mamy problemów z nauką i zaklęciami, ale mamy problem z wymyślaniem nowych pomysłów. Dlatego chcielibyśmy poprosić pana o pomoc.

\- Ach. - Harry pokiwał ze zrozumieniem głową. - Ale dlaczego pytacie mnie?

\- Z dwóch powodów, panie Black. Po pierwsze nie uciekł pan i nie zaczął nas ochrzaniać za nasze „idiotyczne" cele i „kochające mugoli" pomysły.

\- A po drugie?

\- Zauważyłem, że ma pan na sobie specyficzną parę okularów, panie Black. Zwykle używają ich archiwiści i ludzie w... służbie rządowej. - Profesor uśmiechnął się nerwowo. - Jak i ciekawą bransoletkę, która nie pozwala mi skupić się na pana rysach twarzy. Używają ich kryminaliści i ludzie w... służbie rządowej.

\- Albo dla turysty, który chciałby się wtopić w tłum – odpowiedział szczerze Harry. - Nadal nie widzę, w czym jestem wam potrzebny.

Profesor oblizał nerwowo usta.

\- Nie wierzę, że jest pan archiwistą i ufam, że nie jest pan kryminalistą, panie Black. Słyszałem plotki, że pewien mężczyzna powstrzymał w Holandii ponad tuzin śmierciożerców. Jego opis pasowałby do pana. Dlatego pytam, bo ktoś z takim doświadczeniem ma pewnie jakieś pojęcie czego potrzebuje, a czego nie.

\- Było ich tylko czterech – powiedział z uśmiechem Harry. - I nadal nie wiem, jak wam mogę pomóc.

\- Niech pan opowie o problemach ze swoim ekwipunkiem, czy o czymś, czego pan potrzebuje – odpowiedział szybko mężczyzna.

\- Ach. - Harry pokiwał głową w zrozumieniu. - Chcecie, żebym wymyślał rzeczy jak... trwalsza różdżka, czy coś takiego.

\- Trwalsza różdżka? - powtórzył głupio profesor.

\- Kilka lat temu, mój przyjaciel złamał swoją różdżkę, mnóstwo problemów z nią było. - Harry uśmiechnął się do wspomnień. - Wyszło na dobre, bo w końcu ktoś inny chciał jej użyć.

\- Rozumiem. - Profesor spojrzał na swoją pomocnicę. - I różdżka, której nie dałoby się złamać przydałaby się temu pańskiemu koledze?

\- Chyba nie jestem w tym za dobry. - Harry pokręcił głową. - Przynajmniej nie zmarnowaliście na mnie dużo czasu.

\- Ależ skąd, panie Black – odpowiedział szybko profesor, bojąc się, że nie usłyszy niczego więcej. - Pana historia zafascynowała mnie, pełna elegancja w prostocie. Jakich problemów doświadczył pan jeszcze z różdżkami?

\- No cóż. - Harry podrapał się po głowie. - Kilka razy zabrano mi różdżkę i użyto jej do niecnych celów, więc jakieś zabezpieczenie przed tym byłoby super.

\- Coś jeszcze? - zapytał profesor, zapisując w błyskawiczym tempie nowe pomysły.

\- Nic więcej nie mogę wymyślić. - Harry wzruszył ramionami, po czym dodał z uśmiechem – Ale możecie spojrzeć na regulacje ministerstwa dotyczące różdżek i coś z nimi zrobić.

\- Dziękujemy za wspaniałe sugestie, panie Black. Kończmy już rozmawiać o interesach, chciałby pan z nami zjeść?

\- Z przyjemnością – powiedział Harry do swoich nowych przyjaciół. - Gdzie polecacie?

 _Co książka Harry'ego „Wszystko, co powinieneś wiedzieć o podróżowaniu dookoła świata" mówi o Francji._

 _Francja jest wspaniałym krajem. Począwszy od świateł Paryża, po plaże francuskiej riwiery, kraj ten może dostarczyć niesamowitych wrażeń. Jednak przed przyjazdem do tego kraju należy zapoznać się z kilkoma ograniczeniami. Klątwa Agonii, której działanie podobne jest do Cruciatusa, jest nielegalna na terenie Francji. Dokładnie tak, jak Zaklęcie Maski, które nie pozwala na zidentyfikowanie typu różdżki, zwykle pomocne przy rozwiązywaniu spraw kryminalnych. W skrócie, we Francji istnieje wiele nielegalnych zaklęć, które w innych krajach są dozwolone. Niżej podana jest pełna lista nielegalnych zaklęć, łącznie z ruchami różdżek. Lista ta została również porównana z listami zaprezentowanymi przy innych rozdziałach tej książki. Należy studiować ją tylko do celów naukowych._

 _ *** Onspreekbare – Niewymowny**_

 _ **Wow, jak na razie się trzymam regularnego wstawiania. Ciekawe jak długo.**_

 _ **Chciałabym zacząć pytania pod każdym rozdziałem, żeby Was wszystkich lepiej poznać. Jak na przykład w poprzednim pytałam o ulubiony pairing. Chcielibyście coś takiego, czy nie, buuuu, do kosza?**_

 _ **(Tak, btw, moim jest Harrymort, ale żadnego się nie powstydzę).**_

 _ **Zostawiajcie komentarze, bo one robią mi dzień (lub noc, zależy).**_

 _ **Niech żyje Święta Kaczka i do następnego rozdziału.**_


	5. Nieustraszona dziennikarka - pani White

**Rozdział 5**

 **Czyli rozdział, w którym poznajemy nieustraszoną dziennikarkę, panią White.**

Nie był to najlepszy dzień dla listonosza. Nie dość, że było pochmurno, to jeszcze musiał pójść do jednego z rzadziej odwiedzanych, ale nie mniej ekscentrycznych domów. Domu, który niezwykłością dorównywał tylko rodzinie rudzielców mieszkających w sąsiedztwie. Podchodząc do drzwi, posłaniec zastanawiał się, w jaką bezsensowną rozmowę zostanie wciągnięty tym razem. Może będzie to rozprawa o prawdopodobnym istnieniu „chrobotków krętorogich", a może teoria, że w Ministerstwie pracuje zmodyfikowana małpa? Siłą powstrzymując westchnięcie, listonosz zapukał do drzwi

\- Tak? - padła natychmiastowa odpowiedź ze strony mężczyzny w średnim wieku. - Czy to czas na zakup harcerskich ciasteczek?

\- Nie, proszę pana. - Listonosz uśmiechnął się z wielkim trudem. - Jestem tu, żeby dostarczyć panu list, a nie, żeby sprzedać panu przekąski do herbaty.

\- Ach tak. - Oczy mężczyzny rozbłysły w zrozumieniu. - Zapomniałem, że jeszcze nie używacie do tego wytrenowanych zwierząt..

\- Jeszcze nie, panie Lovegood – zgodził się listonosz przez zaciśnięte zęby. - Moja praca jest zbyt skomplikowana dla prostych zwierząt.

\- Dajcie temu czas – odparł współczująco Laetus Lovegood. - Niedługo to pewnie rozgryziecie.

\- Cóż, muszę wrócić na trasę – powiedział listonosz, kończąc jakiekolwiek rozmowy. - I niech pan nie zapomina, że zawsze może pan odebrać swoją pocztę w mieście. Nie musi pan czekać, aż ja przyjadę.

\- Nonsens – powiedział z uśmiechem Laetus. - Jestem pewien, że brakowałoby panu konwersacji, które zwykle się między nami wywiązują.

\- Z pewnością – powiedział zawiedziony listonosz. Następnie odwrócił się i wrócił do swojej pracy.

Laetus uśmiechnął się, dezorientacja jest najlepszą bronią. Najlepiej, żeby działała tak, że ludzie zapomną zadawać ci ważne pytania takie jak, „co robisz w mojej sypialni?", albo „Szuka pan czego?". Powstrzymując chichot, patriarcha klanu Lovegood'ów spojrzał na nadawcę listu. Zamrugał nie rozpoznawszy nazwiska i jednym ruchem rozerwał kopertę, z której wypadły zdjęcia. Następnie z niedowierzaniem zaczął się w nie wpatrywać.

\- Luna – krzyknął szeptem. Odchrząknął i już pełnym głosem krzyknął – LUUUUNA, chodź szybko!

\- Co się stało, tato? - Dziewczynka zamrugała. - Czy dzisiaj mamy narodowy dzień krzyczenia na swoją córkę?

\- Nie ma takiego święta. - Jego usta zacisnęły się w cienką linię. - Ci idioci o zamkniętych umysłach odrzucili naszą petycję rok temu.

\- Wiem, ale myślałam, że może się rozmyślili – odpowiedziała słodko Luna. - Jeśli nie chodzi o to, to o co?

\- Spójrz na te zdjęcia – powiedział Laetus, podając swojej córce fotografie – i powiedz mi, co o nich sądzisz?

\- Och, tato. - Luna zaczęła podskakiwać podekscytowana. - Wiedziałam, że w końcu znajdziemy jakiś dowód.

\- Wiem i nie mogę się doczekać, kiedy to się ukaże w jutrzejszym wydaniu. Ludziom szczęki opadną. - Laetus zaczął podzielać radość córki. - Ale najpierw musimy znaleźć kilka informacji na temat tego Blacka, potrzebne będą do artykułu.

\- Ale, tato, myślałam, że sprawdzanie faktów to strata czasu dla takiego poważnego pisma jak nasze? - Luna posłała ojcu zdziwione spojrzenie. - I że nawet bez potwierdzenia szczegółów jesteśmy lepsi od Proroka.

\- Tu chodzi o zwykłe, ludzkie zainteresowanie, moja kochana córeczko. - Laetus uśmiechnął się szeroko. - Ludzie będą chcieli wiedzieć więcej o tym Blacku, jak odkrył te stworzenia, jakim jest człowiekiem, i tak dalej.

\- Rozumiem. - Luna pokiwała głową. - Muszę się jeszcze wiele nauczyć, zanim zostanę dziennikarką twojego kalibru.

\- Nonsens. - Laetus machnął ręką. - Jesteś sto razy lepszą dziennikarką, niż ja, gdy byłem w twoim wieku. Dlatego też chcę, żebyś napisała ten artykuł.

\- Ja? - Luna zacisnęła ręce na klatce piersiowej. - Ale tato, to jest bardzo ważna historia, nie powinieneś powierzyć jej swoim najlepszym dziennikarzom?

\- Właśnie to robię – powiedział Laetus, kładąc rękę na ramieniu córki. - Chcę, żebyś porozmawiałą z kimś z holenderskiego konsulatu. Postaraj się zdobyć jak najwięcej informacji o Blacku i nie martw się, jeśli nie dowiesz się wszystkiego od razu. Najważniejszy jest teraz artykuł.

\- Od razu się za to wezmę. - Luna uśmiechnęła się. - Dziękuję, tato.

\- Do roboty, Lovegood. - Wzrok Laetusa nabrał twardego wyrazu. - Nie płacę ci za obijanie się.

\- Tak jest, Redaktorze Lovegood, Sir. - Luna pokiwała głową. - Reporter Lovegood na tropie.

\- Ruszaj w drogę, Lovegood. - Laetus odwrócił się i zaczął odchodzić. - Muszę dotrzymać terminów.

\- Pa, tatusiu. - Luna wrzuciła garść proszku fiuu do kominka. - Niedługo wrócę.

Przez kilka minut, Luna obracała się wokół własnej osi, piszcząc z zachwytu. Niedługo potem Luna wyskoczyła z kominka w magicznej części holenderskiej ambasady w Anglii.

\- Nazwisko? - zapytał poważnie wyglądający mężczyzna.

\- Luna Lovegood, dziennikarka Żonglera. - Luna posłała mu spojrzenie pełne wyższości. - Mam pytania, na które potrzebuję odpowiedzi.

\- Jakiego rodzaju pytania, pani Lovegood?

\- Niech pan zaczeka – powiedziała Luna z rozpaczą. - Możemy to zrobić jeszcze raz?

\- O... kej – zgodził się mężczyzna. - Nazwisko?

\- Pani White, reporterka Żonglera. - Luna posłała mu spojrzenie pełne wyższości. - Mam pytania, na które potrzebuję odpowiedzi.

\- Pani White? - zapytał z uniesioną brwią mężczyzna.

\- Daje aurę tajemniczości – zachichotała Luna. - A wzrok pełen wyższości zbija pana z tropu sprawiając, że jest pan bardziej skłonny na odpowiadanie na trudne pytania. Podobało się panu? Byłam wystarczająco tajemnicza?

\- Skoro pani tak woli. - Mężczyzna wzruszył ramionami. - O co chciałaby pani zapytać?

\- Chcę wiedzieć, który podaje się za – Luna urwała dla dramatycznego efektu - pana Blacka.

\- Ja nie... - urwał mężczyzna. - Tędy proszę.

\- Czy moja nieustępliwa, ale przystępna metoda zadawania pytań sprawiła, że był pan gotowy na przekazanie sekretnych informacji, których w innym przypadku nie udałoby mi się zdobyć? - zapytała Luna z niewinną minką.

\- Proszę wejść tutaj. - Mężczyzna wskazał jej otwarte drzwi. - Zaraz ktoś do pani przyjdzie.

\- Och. - Luna pokiwała głową ze zrozumieniem. - Ktoś z wyższej półki usłyszał o mojej obecności i zdecydował się przekazać mi informacje ściśle tajne.

\- Coś w tym stylu. - Mężczyzna posłał jej dziwne spojrzenie, po czym zamknął drzwi i odszedł.

Luna zajęła miejsce i dla zabicia czasu zaczęła nucić hymn Hogwartu... w świńskiej łacinie*

Po trzydziestym piątym powtórzeniu, drzwi otworzyły się.

\- Pani Love... White? - Elegancka kobieta w nieokreślonych szatach weszła do pokoju. - Nazywam się Anne Van Der Mijer. Słyszałam, że ma pani do mnie kilka pytań.

\- Tak – powiedziała z radością Luna. - Co może mi pani o nim powiedzieć?

\- Poza tym, czego się dowiedziałam po rozmowie z nim, to niewiele mogę o nim powiedzieć – przyznała się kobieta. - Co chciałaby pani wiedzieć na początek?

\- Niech pani zacznie od opowiedzenia swojego punktu widzenia – powiedziała Luna, z trudem powstrzymując zainteresowanie. Tatuś zawsze mówił, że dobry dziennikarz nie ukazuje swojego zainteresowania, żeby osoba przesłuchiwa... znaczy udzielająca wywiadu czuła, że ma kontrolę nad sytuacją.

\- Należę do grupy, która odpowiedziała na wezwanie. Gdy już tam dotarliśmy, pan Black stał na czterema śmierciożercami. - Van Der Mijer uśmiechnęła się zimno. - Kryminalni potwierdzili, że Black powalił ich, zanim mieli okazję rzucić jakiekolwiek zaklęcie.

\- Nie wiedziałam, że jest aż tak utalentowany. - Luna musiała ugryźć się w policzek, żeby nie wybuchnąć śmiechem. - Jakie zrobił na pani wrażenie?

\- Nie wiem, skąd pochodzi, ale wiem, że jest profesjonalistą. - Van Der Mijer pokręciłą głową. - Miałam okazję porozmawiać z nim po złożeniu wyjaśnień. Dał mi kilka dobrych rad na to, jak zachowywać się z śmierciożujcami „powal, upewnij się, że leżą i nie odwracaj się plecami".

\- Rozumiem. - Luna pokiwała głową i beznamiętnym głosem zapytała. - Widziała pani może, z czego składa się jego dieta?

\- Nie jestem pewna, ale zamówił coś z mięsem – odparła kobieta. - Ale dlaczego pani o to pyta?

\- O co? - zapytała niewinnie Luna, wpatrując się w punkt, który znajdował się trzy stopy od funkcjonariuszki.

\- Ja... nieważne – Funkcjonariuszka holenderskiej policji spojrzała dziwnie na Lunę. - Co jeszcze chciałaby pani wiedzieć?

\- No cóż – zaczęła wolno Luna, zastanawiając się czy pora na kolejne „fałszywe pytanie". - Jak pani myśli, dla jakiej organizacji on pracuje? Przestrzegania prawa, departamentu magicznych stworzeń?

\- Nie wydaje mi się, żeby był aurorem – odparła Van Der Mijer po chwili zastanowienia. - Departament przestrzegania prawa nie jest aż tak duży i na pewno usłyszałabym o kimś takim, zanim pojawił się w Amsterdamie.

\- Rozumiem. - Luna pokiwała głową. - Czyli może pracować dla departamentu magicznych stworzeń?

\- Nie wydaje mi się to prawdopodobne – odpowiedziała płasko Van Der Mijer. - Za każdym razem, jak go o to pytaliśmy, to odpowiadał, że jest nikim, tylko „zwykłym kolesiem na wakacjach". Wydaje mi się, że może być jednym z waszych niewymownych, albo w ogóle z nie wiadomo skąd.

\- Okej. - Luna pokiwała radośnie głową. - Czy brakowało mu palców u prawej ręki, a może miał ich nadmiar przy lewej?

\- Nic takiego nie zauważyłam – odpowiedziała kobieta. - Nie zauważyłam też żadnych innych znaków szczególnych.

\- Czy mówił z akcentem, który była pani w stanie rozpoznać?

\- Mówił perfekcyjnym holenderskim z akcentem z Haarlem. Później ktoś go usłyszał jak mówi idealnym szwedzkim z sztokholmskim akcentem. - Holenderka uśmiechnęła się. - Mój znajomy z Francji potwierdził, że mówi również po francusku z paryskim akcentem.

\- Rozumiem. - Luna zebrała swoje notatki i zadała ostatnie, bezużyteczne jej zdaniem pytanie. - Mam jeszcze jedno pytanie i już kończę. Czy on naprawdę jest taki dobry?

\- Jest tak dobry, że aż mnie to przeraża. Zauważył wszystkie podstawione ogony i to bez większego wysiłku. - Van Der Mijer spojrzała na Lunę poważnym wzrokiem. - Gdybym była kryminalistą i dowiedziała się, że on mnie ściga... Wolałabym trafić do więzienia na długi wyrok z nadzieją, że nie będzie mu po drodze, żeby mnie załatwić.

\- Dziękuję za poświęcony czas, pani Van Der Mijer – powiedziała z uśmiechem Luna. - I jeśli pani pozwoli, to mam artykuł do napisania.

Luna, z głową w chmurach, wyskoczyła z kominka, o mało się nie przewracając.

\- Tato!

\- Co się stało, Luna? - zapytał mężczyzna, wchodząc do pokoju. - Zdobyłaś ten wywiad?

\- Tak i odkryłam wiele szokujących informacji.

\- Tak? - zapytał Laetus z uniesioną brwią.

\- Wszystkie nasze teorie są błędne – odparła szybko Luna. - Z źródła wiem, że Black nie jest na diecie złożonej tylko z brukwi i koziego sera. Nie brakowało mu również palca u prawej ręki, ani nie miał dodatkowego u lewej. I na pewno nie mówił z wyraźnym monrowijskim** akcentem.

\- Rozumiem. - Laetus zacisnął usta. - Rzeczywiście wygląda na to, że wymagania, które według nas należało spełnić, żeby zobaczyć chrapaka krętorogiego, były błędne.

\- Może szukaliśmy w złym miejscu? - zapytała niewinnie Luna. - Pamiętaj, czasami te oczywiste odpowiedzi są prawidłowe.

\- To jest prawdopodobne – przyznał Laetus. - Ale wydaje mi się, że ta sytuacja jest o wiele bardziej skomplikowana niż nam się to wydaje.

\- Dobra, mamy kilka godzin do terminu oddania artykułu. - Luna poklepała ojca po ramieniu. - Mamy mnóstwo czasu, żeby przejrzeć transkrypcję wywiadu. Może uda nam się znaleźć odpowiedź.

Ojciec z córką od razu wzięli się do pracy, badając każde zdanie i każde słowo wypowiedziane przez holenderkę. Porównywali je z faktami, które już mieli potwierdzone. Aż w końcu...

\- Chyba już wiem, o co chodzi. - Luna zamknęła oczy. - Miałam rację, to jest oczywiste.

\- Co jest? - Laetus pochylił się, chcąc usłyszeć myśli Luny.

\- Co wiesz o tym, co się działo w departamencie tajemnic?

\- Coś tam wiem, dlaczego? - zapytał z zaciekawieniem Laetus.

\- A miało to być najlepiej chronione miejsce w naszym świecie. - Luna zaczęła się uśmiechać. - Więc dlaczego wiesz, co miało miejsce za tymi murami? I skoro jesteśmy w tym temacie, jak banda nastolatków była w stanie się tam włamać?

\- No cóż... - jego oczy rozszerzyły się. - Chyba nie sugerujesz?

\- Dokładnie. - Luna pokiwała głową. - Departament tajemnic to tylko przykrywka, coś co nie powinno zwrócić uwagi na prawdziwą tajemnicę.

\- Inny departament. - Laetus uśmiechnął się do córki z dumą. - Departament tak ukryty, że nawet pogłoska o jego istnieniu nie dotarła do publicznej wiadomości.

\- Aż do teraz. - Luna pokiwała głową. - Podejrzewam, że ten nieznany departament odkrył, jakie trzeba spełnić warunki, żeby zobaczyć chrapaki i wysłał tego Blacka, żeby umożliwił zobaczenie ich normalnym ludziom.

\- Coś w tym jest. - Laetus podrapał się po brodzie. - Ale to nie wyjaśnia, dlaczego pracował tak otwarcie.

\- Myślę, że to, co powiedział to prawda. - Luna wskazała odpowiedni fragment w transkrypcji. - Jest kolesiem na wakacjach, może już na emeryturze. Nie obchodzi go za bardzo ukryte działanie.

 _Chrapaki krętorogie znalezione w Holandii_

 _pani White_

 _Żongler od dawien dawna zapewniał was, naszych czytelników, o istnieniu tajemnic, które jeszcze nie zostały rozwiązane, jak i również o stworzeniach, które nie zostały jeszcze odkryte. Sam ten fakt spotkał się z odrzuceniem i wyśmianiem przez media „głównego nurtu"..._

 _Kim jest pan Black?_

 _E. Nigma_

 _Niewiele wiadomo na temat człowieka, którego zdjęcia zaszczyciły okładkę naszej gazety. Wiemy, że jest to mężczyzna o niesamowitych zdolnościach i inteligencji. Dowodem tego były wydarzenia, które miały miejsce w Holandii, gdzie pan Black pokonał czworo śmierciożerców zanim którykolwiek z nich miał okazję rzucić jakiekolwiek zaklęcie..._

 _*_ __ **świńska łacina – gra językowa. Słowo na samogłoskę dostaje końcówkę „way" (oko → okoway). Jeśli słowo zaczyna się na spółgłoskę, to wszystkie spółgłoski (do pierwszej samogłoski) przechodzą na koniec i dodaje się końcówkę „ay" (kaczka → aczkakay; bunt → untbay) +10 do lansu dla Luny.**

 **** Monrovia – stolica Liberii.**

 **Kolejny rozdział za nami.**

 **Przepraszam za dzień opóźnienia, ale to przez problemy techniczne :/**

 **Zdecydowałam, że będę zadawać pytania co rozdział. Chciałabym was lepiej poznać :D. Ja też będę na nie odpowiadać. Przy okazji to będzie zachęta do komentowania. Jak nie to nie, ale jak to stare przysłowie pszczół mówi:** _zwykłymi komentarzami jest świątynia wybudowana_ **;P**

 **Pytanko: Jakie są wasze ulubione seriale?**

 **Niech żyje Święta Kaczka i do następnego!**


	6. Seria fortunnych zdarzeń

**Rozdział 6.**

 **Zmienimy trochę położenie, ale nadal jesteśmy we Francji. W trochę cieplejszych rejonach, ale z strasznymi kierowcami, których nie lubi cała Francja. Ach, ci Francuzi.**

 **Ale, w dzisiejszym odcinku:**

 **psy, podróże i noże**

\- Jeszcze raz dzięki za posiłek – powiedział Harry. Następnie odwrócił się w stronę czekających taksówek. - I powodzenia z waszymi wynalazkami.

\- Dziękujemy za pańską pomoc, panie Black – uśmiechnął się Profesor. - I niech pan nie zapomni, że umówił się pan z nami w Niemczech.

\- Nie zapomnę – powiedział Harry, po czym wsiadł do pierwszej z brzegu taksówki. - Do widzenia.

\- Do widzenia. - Pomocnica machała ręką, dopóki pojazd nie zniknął za rogiem. - Myśli pan, że jeszcze go kiedyś zobaczymy?

\- Trudno powiedzieć, Pomocnico – westchnął Profesor. - Może nie będzie nas chciał wplątywać w swój świat.

Profesor i Pomocnica kontynuowali swoją rozmowę o tajemniczym panu Blacku. Tymczasem po drugiej stronie ulicy odbywała się rozmowa na ten sam temat, w której brała udział młoda kobieta ze swoim psem.

\- Wszedł do pierwszej taksówki. - Piękna kobieta wydała z siebie zupełnie niepodobne do damy prychnięcie. - Wygląda na to, że ci holendrzy sobie z nas jaja robią. Nikt, nieważne z jakim szkoleniem, nie popełniłby takiego błahego błędu. Uczą nas tego na pierwszych zajęciach.

\- Dlatego też nie nałożyliśmy na nią żadnych zaklęć śledzących. Wchodząc do tej taksówki dawał nam do zrozumienia, że nie warto iść na skróty – odparł sucho jej pudel. - Spójrzmy prawdzie w oczy, nie mamy z nim szans.

\- To przypuszczenie jest idealnie dopasowane do teorii, która potwierdza jego wszechmocność. - Kobieta uśmiechnęła się. - Wygląda to mi na próbę przekręcania faktów, żeby wyszło na pana.

\- Pół roku po szkoleniu i myślą, że wiedzą wszystko. - Pies pokręcił głową w rozpaczy. - Powiedz mi więc, o mądrości, co zrobił natychmiast po wyjściu z restauracji?

\- Pożegnał się ze swoimi towarzyszami – powiedziała wolno kobieta. Zupełnie tak, jakby przemawiała do dziecka. - Następnie wszedł do pierwszej taksówki.

\- To była tylko wymówka, żeby móc się rozejrzeć, a jego wzrok padł na nas – poprawił ją pies. - Co zrobił potem?

\- Zamienił kilka słów ze wspomnianymi ludźmi. - Kobieta ugryzła się w wargę. - Potem wszedł do taksówki.

\- Kiedy odwrócił się do nich plecami, miał szansę spojrzeć na auta i wybrać to, które nie miało zaklęć śledzących.

\- Ostatnie trzy też ich nie miały. - Dziewczyna wzruszyła ramionami. - To nic nie udowadnia. Nie rozumiem, czemu to, że na nas spojrzał ma jakieś wielkie znaczenie.

\- Spojrzał na ciebie, uśmiechnął się i spojrzał na mnie – wyjaśnił pies. - Wydało go jeszcze kilka rzeczy, ale o nich porozmawiamy później.

\- Oh. - Kobieta spojrzała zszokowana na pudla. - Więc naprawdę jest tak dobry?

\- Tak jest. - Pokiwał głową pies. - Czego się dzisiaj nauczyliśmy?

\- Nie powinniśmy omijać pierwszej taksówki. - kobieta pokiwała wolno głową. - Nie, nie powinniśmy zostawić przerw, nieważne jak małych.

\- I?

\- I nieważne jak dobry jesteś, zawsze znajdzie się ktoś lepszy.

\- Jeszcze jedno. - Pies uśmiechnął się całym pyszczkiem. - Ci najbardziej niebezpiezni wyglądają zwykle najniewinniej.

\- To dlatego pan nalegał, żebym przycięła panu futro i zawiązała różową kokardę na szyi?

\- Umm... taaaaak – zgodził się pudel. - Cieszę się, że w końcu zaczynasz rozumieć jak działa świat.

\- W każdym razie, sprawdzimy jego umiejętności po przejrzeniu jego pokoju. - Kobieta posłała pudlowi złośliwy uśmieszek. - Założę się, że w ogóle nie zauważy, że w nim byliśmy.

\- Zobaczymy – westchnął pudel. - Chodźmy już, musimy wcześnie rano wstać, a chciałbym przynajmniej trochę pospać.

Harry po raz kolejny obudził się wcześnie. Jego dzień wypełniony był wspaniałymi widokami. Rano Muzeum Armii, a wieczorem Folies Bergère w Moulin Rouge. I tak oto, z głową wypełnioną widokami, zapachami i dźwiękami, Harry wrócił na noc do swojego hotelowego pokoju.

Następnego dnia Harry szybko zrozumiał jedną życiową prawdę. Radość i ekscytacja, którą czerpał z możliwości zwiedzania miast, szybko zanikała, zastąpiona nienawiścią do kolejek. Po spędzeniu dwóch godzin w jednej z nich, Harry zaczął się zabawia myślą, że Paryż powinien zmienić tytuł. Zamiast „miastem świateł", powinno zostać „miastem kolejek". Wszystko ze względu na olbrzymie kolejki do jakiejkolwiek atrakcji turystycznej w tym mieście.

\- Wystarczy – wymamrotał do siebie Harry, poddając się w kolejce do Luwru . - Nie mam na to ochoty.

Harry szybko wrócił do hotelu i pozbierał swoje rzeczy.

\- Wymeldowuję się. – Harry z wymuszonym uśmiechem oddał klucz recepcjoniście.

\- Coś się stało? - zapytał szybko recepcjonista. - Nie miał pan problemów z naszą obsługą, prawda?

\- Nie, nic z tych rzeczy – zapewnił go Harry.

\- Więc dlaczego?

\- Powiedzmy, że nie mam cierpliwości, żeby zwiedzać dalej Paryż – odpowiedział Harry, kończąc rozmowę.

Następnie wyszedł z hotelu, wezwał taksówkę i poprosił o zawiezienie na Gare du Lyon. Harry rozsiadł się wygodnie w fotelu, ciesząc się kolejnym etapem jego podróży. Niedługo po wyjeździe Harry'ego, w tajemniczej kwaterze głównej odbywało się tajemnicze spotkanie, na którym omawiane były dalsze ruchy tajemniczego pana Blacka.

\- Czego się dowiedzieliście z jego rzeczy? - zapytała postać, która wydawała się być przywódcą.

\- Najprawdopodobniej Black miał ustawione jakieś zaklęcie, którego nie byliśmy w stanie wykryć – odparła postać po drugiej stronie stołu. - Chwilę po wejściu na teren pokoju, grupa obserwacyjna kazała nam porzucić misję.

Przywódca grupy obserwacyjnej przejęła dalszą część.

\- Black wymamrotał „wystarczy" i „nie mam na to ochoty". Następnie wezwał taksówkę i kazał się zawieźć do hotelu. Wtedy padł też rozkaz porzucenia misji. - Kobieta zawahała się. - I warto zauważyć, że wezwał taksówkę, którą prowadziłam ja.

\- Rozumiem – powiedział w zamyśleniu przywódca całej operacji. - Jaki jest obecny status pana Blacka?

\- Wymeldował się ze swojego pokoju i obecnie znajduje się na Gare de Lyon – odparła szybko szefowa grupy obserwacyjnej.

\- Co było powodem wyjazdu? - zapytał mężczyzna z uniesioną brwią.

\- Poinformował recepcjonistę, że „nie ma cierpliwości, żeby zwiedzać dalej Paryż". Podejrzewamy, że Black zdenerwował się na naszą próbę inwigilacji jego pokoju i dlatego skrócił swój pobyt w naszym mieście.

\- Zadowolony? - zapytał się szef.

\- Tak – potwierdziła szefowa grupy obserwacyjnej. - Ale nic nie wskazuje na złość. Bardziej przypominało to moją reakcję, kiedy zobaczyłam, że moja trzyletnia córka postanowiła malować po ścianie kredkami.

\- Poproszę bilet na najbliższy pociąg do Marsylii – powiedział Harry, nie zauważając, że jego akcent się zmienił.

\- Chwileczkę – pokiwał głową kasjer. - Proszę bardzo, pociąg odjeżdża za godzinę.

\- Dziękuję – powiedział uprzejmie Harry i zabrał bilet. - Mam nadzieję, że pana koledzy będą mieli udany dzień.

\- Dziękuję, sir – powiedział zaskoczony kasjer. - Czy mogę w czymś jeszcze pomóc?

\- Nie.

Szukanie pociągu nie zajęło Harry'emu dużo czasu. Kiedy już usiadł na swoim wyznaczonym miejscu i odłożył swoje bagaże, pozwolił sobie odlecieć w stan błogiej nieświadomości. Obudził się dopiero na swojej stacji. Otrząsając się ze snu, Harry wyciągnął swój niezastąpiony przewodnik i zaczął go czytać.

 _Marsylia, miasto mające prawie 2600 lat, uważane jest za najstarsze miasto Francji. Można powiedzieć wiele ciekawych rzeczy o jego historii, ale skoro kupiłeś tę książkę, to pewnie ię one zupełnie nie obchodzą. Przejdźmy do zabawnej części, główna część magicznej Marsylii znajduje się na terenie dzielnicy Le Vieux Port (Stary Port). Dostać się tam można z kilku miejsc, zamieszczonych w załączniku na końcu tego rozdziału. Najbardziej dyskretne wejście znajduje się w alejce między dwiema starymi przedsiębiorczościami pitnymi o nazwach Le Lion i L'Unicorne. Alejka ciągnie się przez kilka metrów, następnie otwiera się na skrzyżowanie ulic Rue du Mal Absolu (znana również pod nazwą Rue de Chiotte) i Rue de la Saintete.*_

Zamykając książkę, Harry po raz pierwszy spojrzał na wspaniałe widoki, które zapewniła mu Marsylia. Po wyjściu z pociągu, Harry wezwał taksówkę.

\- Dokąd?

\- Poproszę do najlepszego hotelu w okolicy – powiedział Harry. - Chciałbym potem pojechać w jedno miejsce, jeśli mógłby pan zaczekać.

\- Zaczekam. - Kierowca ruszył i dołączył do innych samochodów usiłujących uniknąć korków. - Co sprowadza pana do naszego miasta?

\- Relaks i odpoczynek. - Harry wzruszył ramionami.

\- Brzmi dobrze, czym się pan zajmuje?

\- Niczym ważnym. - Harry zbył pytanie i zadał swoje. - Podoba się panu pana praca?

\- Bardzo ją lubię. - Kierowca pokiwał głową. - Mogę poznawać nowych ludzi i dowiaduję się wielu ciekawych rzeczy.

\- Rozumiem – powiedział Harry. - A jak warunki?

\- W porządku, jest wiele korzyści... a co u pana, jakie są warunki?

\- Mogłyby być bezpieczniejsze – powiedział Harry. - Ale co mam panu powiedzieć.

\- Aż tak źle?

\- Nauczyłem się z tym żyć.

\- A skąd pan przyjechał?

\- Z Paryża.

\- Długo pan tam był?

\- Niestety, musiałem przerwać moją wycieczkę – odpowiedział szybko Harry.

\- Dlaczego?

\- Brak cierpliwości. - Harry wyprostował się, gdy taksówka dojechała do hotelu. - Mam nadzieję, że nie będzie z tym problemów w Marsylii.

\- Mogę pana o tym zapewnić, panie Black – wymamrotał do siebie taksówkarz, patrząc na plecy oddalającego się mężczyzny - Powiedział nam pan o tym jasno i wyraźnie.

Kierowca poczekał kilkanaście minut na pojawienie się swojego klienta.

\- Niech mnie pan zabierze do Le Vieux Port – powiedział Harry, wchodząc do samochodu. - Chciałbym zobaczyć kilka miejsc póki jeszcze jest jasno.

\- Oczywiście. Gdzie pana wysadzić?

\- Mały bar, nazywa się „le Lion", jeśli pan wie, gdzie to jest.

\- Wiem, sir. - Reszta podróży minęła w ciszy, ponieważ kierowca nie chciał denerwować swojego pasażera. - Już jesteśmy.

\- Dziękuję i miłego dnia – powiedział Harry.

\- Nawzajem.

Harry poszedł w kierunku dwóch „przedsiębiorstw pitnych", które wskazywały drogę do magicznej części Marsylii. Nie widząc żadnej alejki, Harry zmarszczył brwi. Skupiając się na zadaniu, Harry zrobił nieśmiały krok do przodu i ku jego zaskoczeniu, jego oczom ukazała się poszukiwana alejka. Harry wzruszył ramionami i wszedł do uliczki. Z każdym jego krokiem, w uliczce robiło się coraz ciemniej i coraz zimniej.

Harry zatrzymał się i szybko rozejrzał się po okolicy. Kątem oka zauważył ruch – jedyną wskazówkę, że w tej alejce nie był sam. Harry całkiem wcześnie wyrobił sobie świadomość sytuacyjną, czyli doskonałą znajomość swojego położenia wobec innych przedmiotów i osób. Nie pomógł fakt, że jeden zły ruch mógł zafundować mu bicie czy brak jedzenia. Lata spędzone na quidditchu tylko utwardziły tę umiejętność. Harry automatycznie obrócił się i poczuł ostry ból w plecach.

\- Nie wiem, jak udało ci się poruszyć na tyle szybko, że jeszcze żyjesz, – powiedział z lubieżnym uśmiechem mężczyzna w łachach, który w ręku trzymał ogromny, zakrwawiony nóż – ale drugi raz ci się to nie uda.

Wpatrując się w zakrwawiony nóż, w Harrym zaczęła się zbierać wściekłość. Fala przypadkowej magii wystrzeliła z jego rąk, które instynktownie uniósł do góry.

\- Stać i nie ruszać się! - Ogony Harry'ego wynurzyły się z cieni w porę, żeby zobaczyć jak fala magii uderza w napastnika, posyłając go na ścianę. Jeden z policjantów podszedł do niego z podniesioną różdżką. Odpychając nóż poza swój zasięg, schylił się i sprawdził puls mężczyzny.

\- Nie żyje, złamany kark.

Jedna z postaci odetchnęła z ulgą i podeszła do Harry'ego.

\- Czy wszystko w porządku?

\- Nie jestem pewien. - Harry spróbował zbadać swoją ranę. - Chyba mnie dźgnął, ale nie mogę powiedzieć, czy to coś poważnego.

\- Jestem uzdrowicielką, mogę na to spojrzeć?

\- Śmiało – powiedział Harry i podniósł swoją koszulkę. - Jak to wygląda?

\- Chwileczkę. - Uzdrowicielka ostrożnie dotknęła rany palcem. - Nóż ominął najważniejsze organy. Zaraz to zaleczę i będzie pan jak nowy.

\- Dziękuję – powiedział z wdzięcznością Harry. - Ja...

\- Przepraszam, że przeszkadzam – wtrącił inny oficer przestrzegania prawa. - Miałby pan coś przeciwko, gdybym zadał panu kilka pytań podczas opatrywania rany?

\- Śmiało, chciałem was tylko pochwalić za szybkość, z jaką się pojawiliście. Zupełnie jakbyście mnie śledzili – zażartował Harry.

\- Tak, no cóż... Możemy zacząć – wyjąkał funkcjonariusz.

\- Jasne, co chcecie wiedzieć?

\- Niech mi pan opowie swoją wersję zdarzeń.

\- Szedłem tą uliczką, zatrzymałem się, zobaczyłem coś kątem oka i został dźgnięty. - Harry uśmiechnął się słabo. - Następnie się odwróciłem, ten facet mi pogroził, a ja użyłem przypadkowej magi, żeby rzucić go na ścianę.

\- Rozumiem. - Mężczyzna zrobił kilka notatek. - Dlaczego nie użył pan różdżki?

\- Wszystko zdarzyło się za szybko. Nie miałem czasu jej wyjąć – uśmiechnął się Harry. - I dobrze, że nie zdążyłem, inaczej złamałbym prawo o nieużywaniu magii przed osobami niemagicznymi.

\- Nie martwiłbym się tym, panie Black. - Mężczyzna spojrzał na swoje notatki. - Wygląda na to, że ten mężczyzna miał w posiadaniu nie tylko zaklęty nóż, ale kilka innych zaklętych przedmiotów.

\- Równie dobrze mógł je znaleźć na ulicy, a ja zawsze staram się być po dobrej stronie prawa.

\- Rozumiem – powiedział policjant. - Z ciekawości, czy mogę zadać jeszcze jedno pytanie?

\- Jakie?

\- Dlaczego uważa pan, że klauzula „samoobrony" nie zezwoliłaby na użycie magii na przeciwniku?

\- Miałem do czynienia z skorumpowanymi i niekompetentnymi oficerami. - Harry wzruszył niewinnie ramionami. - Lepiej dla wszystkich zainteresowanych, że użyłem przypadkowej magii, a nie różdżki.

\- Rozumiem, dziękuję, panie Black. - Mężczyzna zamknął notatnik. - Był pan bardzo pomocny.

\- Nie ma problemu – powiedział Harry. - Cieszę się, że mogłem pomóc.

\- Do widzenia, panie Black.

\- Do widzenia – powiedział Harry, po czym odwrócił się do uzdrowicielki. - Jak to wygląda?

\- Dam panu kilka eliksirów do wypicia i wszystko będzie w porządku.

\- Dzięki, jesteście bardzo mili i pomocni. - Harry uśmiechnął się. - Nawet ten, co spisywał zeznania. Jego technika była tak zrelaksowana i spokojna, że nawet nie zauważyłem, kiedy podałem mu jego imię.

\- Och. - Uzdrowicielka uśmiechnęła się nerwowo. - Na pewno się z tego ucieszy. Mógłby pan jeszcze chwilkę poczekać? Muszę porozmawiać z szefem.

\- Nie ma sprawy – zgodził się Harry. - Nie chcę pani uprzykrzać życia.

\- Dziękuję. - Uzdrowicielka odwróciła się na pięcie i szybkim krokiem podeszła do zgromadzenia ludzi.

\- Jak się ma pan Black?

\- Nóż minął z trzy centymetry. - Uzdrowicielka wzdrygnęła się na samą myśl o ranie. - Albo pan Black ma niesamowite szczęście, albo najszybszy refleks jaki w zyciu widziałam.

\- Rozumiem – wymamrotał niezidentyfikowany mężczyzna. - Zauważyła pani oznaki wcześniejszych uszkodzeń?

\- Tak. - Uzdrowicielka spojrzała na swoje notatki. - Blizny, złamane kości i jego krew daje dziwne wyniki.

\- Wyjaśnij dziwne.

\- Chciałabym najpierw to zbadać w laboratorium – powiedziała kobieta.

\- Chcę tylko wstępne sprawozdanie. - Mężczyzna uniósł dłoń. - Nikt nie będzie pani winił za błąd.

\- W porządku – powiedziała kobieta. - Obawiałam się, że ostrze mogło być zatrute, więc rzuciłam na nie zaklęcie ujawniające.

\- I?

\- I wyniki były poza skalą. - Kobieta zmarszczyła brwi. - Z tego, co zobaczyłam, na tym ostrzu wystarczyłoby trucizny, żeby zabić setkę ludzi. Nie ma mowy, żeby Black to przeżył.

\- Musiałaś pomylić zaklęcie, no i?

\- Też tak myślałam, spróbowałam jeszcze raz. Tym razem za pomocą dokładniejszego zaklęcia. I to, co odkryłam mnie zszokowało. To nie ostrze było zatrute, tylko krew pana Blacka zawiera jakąś śmiertelną toksynę. Przyjrzałam się jej bliżej i... nie wiem jak to wytłumaczyć.

\- Rozumiem – powiedział mężczyzna. - Coś jeszcze?

\- Pan Black również wspomniał, że Pierre się walnął i zapomniał zapytać go o imię – uśmiechnęła się uzdrowicielka. - Pochwalił nas też za szybkie przybycie, powiedział, że to zupełnie tak, jakbyśmy go śledzili.

\- Ma poczucie humoru, prawda? - uśmiechnął się mężczyzna. - Chcesz coś dodać, Pierre?

\- Już słyszeliście moje sprawozdanie – odparł mężczyzna, który przesłuchiwał Harry'ego. - Chciałem się tylko zapytać, skąd pan Black znał to wejście. Nie należy ono do popularnych i mało kto go używał, bo został zbudowany przez oddziały partyzanckie Maqui.

\- Dobre pytanie, też chciałbym to wiedzieć. Ktoś jeszcze?

\- Nie, sir.

\- Ktoś chciałaby coś jeszcze dodać? - Jego pytanie spotkało się z ciszą. - Czy ktoś może mi wyjaśnić, dlaczego marny łotrzyk był w stanie zranić kogoś takiego, jak pan Black?

\- Ja mam teorię – odparła kobieta trzymająca pudla.

\- No mów.

\- Przez nasze dotychczasowe spotkania z panem Blackiem przewijał się jeden element wspólny. - Kobieta podrapała swojego partnera za uchem. - Pan Black lubi zgrywać niedouczonego. Jeden jedyny raz pokazał na co go naprawdę stać. Wtedy, kiedy weszliśmy do jego pokoju.

\- Mów dalej.

\- Słyszeliśmy raport Pierre'a. Pan Black zaaranżował wszystko, żeby wyglądało to na czysty przypadek samoobrony i przypadkowej śmierci. Kiedy weszliśmy do jego pokoju hotelowego... zbiliśmy go z tropu. Nie był pewien, jak ma na nas zareagować, więc przygotował tę sytuację. Która, tak a propos, zostałaby wyśmiana w sądzie, gdybyśmy chcieli go wysłać do więzienia. - Kobieta spojrzała w dół na swojego partnera, który pokiwał głową. - Zaaranżował to tak, że to wszystko wyglądało na zbieg okoliczności i przeraża mnie myśl, że udało mu się to w tak krótkim czasie. Ten poziom profesjonalizmu zwala mnie z nóg.

\- Dlaczego więc wybrał sobie tego mężczyznę za cel?

\- Mam pewien pomysł, sir. - Kobieta polizała usta. - Na ubraniu zmarłego, kryminalni znaleźli krew kilkunastu magicznych osób. Wygląda na to, że za cel obierał sobie czarodziei. Mogę tylko przypuszczać, ale podejrzewam, że Black dowiedział się o jego działalności i postanowił go zlikwidować.

\- Zlikwidować?

\- Jak inaczej byś to nazwał? Spokojnie wszedł do alejki z zamiarem zabicia tego mężczyzny. Udało mu się też upozorować dziwaczny wypadek, w razie sprawy w sądzie. Gdzie, jak już mówiłam, zostalibyśmy wyśmiani jak nigdy dotąd. - Kobieta wzruszyła ramionami. - Z jakiegoś powodu pan Black nie ufał nam ze złapaniem tego złoczyńcy. Nie wiedział też, jak zareagujemy na ten fakt i dlatego to wszystko przygotował.

\- To chyba najlepsze wyjaśnienie – powiedział nie wyróżniający się mężczyzna. - Przekazał nam swoją wiadomość. Jeśli szczęście nam dopisze, to w przyszłości nie będzie musiał się zniżać do tego poziomu. Jeśli nikt nie ma nic do dodania, to zwolnijcie już pana Blacka. Niech już sobie idzie.

\- Ja to zrobię, sir – zgłosiła się uzdrowicielka. - Chciałabym go zbadać mocniejszym zaklęciem diagnozującym, może to pomoże wyjaśnić te dziwne wyniki krwi.

\- W porządku, tylko nie denerwuj go bardziej.

\- Nie ma problemu. - Uzdrowicielka pokiwała głową i po chwili wróciła do pana Blacka.

\- Jak poszło zebranie? - zapytał z uśmiechem Harry.

\- Spokojnie, szef powiedział, że może pan iść w każdej chwili. - Kobieta wzięła głęboki wdech. - Ale chciałam się zapytać o pozwolenie na rzucenie kilku zaklęć, żeby upewnić się, że wszystko jest w porządku.

\- Okej.

Kobieta wykonała kilka skomplikowanych ruchów różdżką, wymamrotała kilka dziwnych inkantacji... i zamilkła zadziwiona.

\- Skończyła pani? - zapytał z uśmiechem Harry.

\- Tak jest – odpowiedziała kobieta niepewnie.

\- Muszę się zacząć czymś martwić?

\- Nic panu nie jest. - Uzdrowicielka spojrzała jeszcze raz na wyniki badań.

\- Więc sobie już pójdę.

Odchodząc, Harry'emu wydawało się, że słyszał słabe „to nie ma żadnego sensu", ale zwalił to na swoją wyobraźnię i to zignorował.

 *** Rue du Mal Absolu – Ulica Absolutnego Zła; chiotte to kibel xD, Saintete to taki świętoszek.**

 **Och, Harry, Harry, Harry.**

 **Coś ty z sobą zrobił?**

 **Nawet jego krew chce poprawić mu reputację, ale cóż. +10 do zabójczości.**

 **Mam MNÓSTWO ulubionych seriali, w zależności na co mam ochotę. Ale tak między innymi: Sherlock, Doctor Who, Gra o Tron, Empire.**

 **Ostatnio zaczęłam z nudów oglądać CSI: Nowy York xD.**

 **Q: Ulubione jedzenie?**

 **Moim jest PIZZA, aż bym zjadła w tym momencie. I w ogóle zawsze, na wieki wieków, po koniec świata i jeszcze dalej.**

 **Wiecie, że na Hawajach „Amen" nie brzmi „Amen" tylko „Dass it"? Taka ciekawostka. Jeśli chcecie, to możecie sobie sprawdzić modlitwę w tym dialekcie. Hawaiian Pidgin English na zawsze w moim sercu.**

 **Niech żyje święta Kaczka i do następnego!**


	7. Mamy to we krwi

**Rozdział 7.**

 **Przedstawiam: krew vol 2, zakon KFC i kac.**

Harry siedział w swoim pokoju i wpatrywał się tępo w ścianę. Nie mógł uwierzyć, że znowu zabił człowieka. Jak miał się czuć ze świadomością, że pozbawił życia kolejną osobę?

\- Nie czuję się winny – wymamrotał do siebie Harry. - Albo on, albo ja. Zdecydowanie wolę tę drugą opcję. Nie czuję się winny, ale też nie chcę tu zostać ani minuty dłużej.

Harry wstał i spakował swoje rzeczy do plecaka. Szybko rozejrzał się, czy aby niczego nie zostawił i poszedł do recepcji się wymeldować.

-o-o-

\- Mam dla ciebie kolejne zadanie, Lovegood – warknął redaktor Żonglera do swojej ulubionej dziennikarki. - Ludzie uwielbiali twój artykuł o Blacku, masz napisać kolejny.

\- Dobrze, tatusi... znaczy, szefie. - Luna zasalutowała lewą dłonią. - Reporterka Lovegood jest na tropie.

\- Black zabił mężczyznę w Marsylii. Chcę wiedzieć, co tam zaszło. - Redaktor zmarszczył brwi. - I nie ma mowy o żadnym samotnym wilku. Komisarz siedzi mi na karku przez ten eksplodujący autobus, którego byłaś przyczyną.

\- Myślałam, że jesteśmy dziennikarzami, a nie glinami – powiedziała Luna. - Czy znowu zacząłeś brać swoje leki, tatusiu?

\- Skończyły się nam fasolki wszystkich smaków, a moje leki mają cukrową powłoczkę. - Ojciec Luny spojrzał ze wstydem na swoje buty. - Poza tym, ich data ważności minęła tak dawno temu, że myślałem, że nic mi nie będzie.

\- Nie bierz ich więcej. - Luna położyła swoje dłonie na biodrach. - Dobrze wiesz, że one podsuwają ci dziwne pomysły.

\- Przepraszam, słońce – zarumienił się Laetus. - To się nie powtórzy.

\- W porządku, tatusiu.

\- A teraz do roboty, Lovegood. Nie płacę ci za obijanie się. - Redaktor Żonglera wyszedł z pokoju. Zatrzymał się jednak w progu i powiedział – Możesz kupić mi nowe pudełko cukierków?

\- Dobrze, tatusiu. Reporterka Lovegood zabiera się do pracy.

Luna podeszła do kominka i wsypała do niego garść proszku Fiuu.

\- Francuski Departament Przestrzegania Prawa, oddział w Marsylii.

Po kilku minutach oczekiwania, Luna zdecydowała się zabrać głos.

\- Halo? Jest tu kto?

\- Nazywam się Pierre-Louis Boulanger – odpowiedział po dłuższej chwili mężczyzna w idealnie skrojonej szacie. - Rzecznik Departamentu Przestrzegania Prawa, w czym mogę pomóc?

\- Nazywam się... – Lunie zajęło kilka minut wymyślenie odpowiedniego przydomka. - Pani Informacja, chciałabym zadać kilka pytań odnośnie pana Blacka.

\- Chwileczkę. - Pierre-Louis zastanowił się, w jaki sposób najlepiej przedstawić całą sytuację. - W porządku, proszę zadać swoje pytania.

\- Co się właściwie stało?

\- Od kilku miesięcy mieliśmy podejrzenia o seryjnym mordercy, który za cel obierał osoby magiczne. - Pierre-Louis wiedział, że było to nie była do końca prawdą, bo nie mieli pojęcia, że ktoś taki w ogóle istnieje. - Okazało się, że był to charłak, który używał starych tuneli ruchu oporu i ciemnych alejek.

\- Proszę mówić dalej. - Luna zaśmiała się w duchu. Och, jak łatwo wyciągnąć od kogoś informacje, jeśli myślą, że już wiesz co się stało.

\- Nie jesteśmy pewni skąd pan Black wiedział o aktywności tego mężczyzny. - Pierre-Louis uśmiechnął się nieśmiało. - Pan Black stanął twarzą w twarz z tym mężczyzną i...

\- I? - ponagliła Luna.

\- I... - Rzecznik spróbował sobie przypomnieć, co było dalej. - I pan Black wytrącił nóż z ręki przeciwnika i złamał mu kark.

\- Jakiego zaklęcia użył, żeby tego dokonać?

\- Zaklęcia? - Pierre-Louis zaczął się pocić. Dostał tę pracę tylko dlatego, że wyglądał zjawiskowo w swoich szatach. - Pan Black nie użył żadnego zaklęcia. Złamał mu kark za pomocą gołych rąk.

\- Och – powiedziała Luna. - Co jeszcze może mi pan powiedzieć o tym incydencie?

\- Przejrzeliśmy stare akta i odkryliśmy, że zabójca wiedział o starych tunelach, ponieważ jego ojciec należał do ruchu oporu. - Pierre-Louis uśmiechnął się, gdy jedna myśl przyszła mu do głowy. - Ale to nadal pozostawia jedno pytanie, na które nie ma jeszcze odpowiedzi.

\- Jakie pytanie?

\- Skąd pan Black wiedział o tej sieci tuneli? - Mężczyzna zbliżył się do kominka. - To co pani teraz powiem nie może zostać przypisane mnie. Jeśli zdecyduje się pani użyć tego w artykule, proszę o zachowanie mojej anonimowości.

\- Skoro pan tak uważa – powiedziała Luna.

\- Są spekulacje, że Blach je zna, ponieważ sam ich używał w potrzebie. - Mężczyzna wziął głęboki oddech. - Wielu z nas wierzy, że pan Black został wysłany, żeby pomóc ruchowi oporu w pokonaniu tyranii, która panowała w tym państwie.

\- Wow. - Luna próbowała wyglądać na kogoś, kto jest pod wrażeniem. - Czy francuski rząd planuje jakoś uhonorować pana Blacka za jego odwagę?

\- Słyszałem, że ma szansę na otrzymanie Ordre National de la Légion d'Honneur* w randze chevalier. - Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się swoim najbardziej czarującym uśmiechem. - Nic nie jest wystarczająco dobre dla mężczyzny, który pozbył się tak strasznego zabójcy.

\- Rozumiem – pokiwała głową Luna. - Kiedy pan Black opuścił Francję?

\- Opuścił? - Pierre-Louis zamrugał. - Z tego, co wiem, to on tu nadal jest.

\- CO? - Luna zerwała się na nogi. - Proszę się odsunąć, przechodzę.

Pierre-Louis z trudem uniknął zderzenia z rozentuzjazmowaną dziennikarką.

\- Czy jest jakiś powód, dla którego zdecydowała się pani kontynuować ten wywiad twarzą w twarz?

\- Szybko. - Ocy Luny rozbłysły maniakalnym błyskiem. - Musi mi pan pokazać, gdzie przebywa teraz pan Black!

Widząc ten wyraz szaleństwa w oczach reporterki, Pierre-Louis szybko zgodził się i postarał się o transport dla obojga.

\- W którym pokoju jest Black? - krzyknęła Luna do swojego towarzysza, biegnąc w stronę hotelowego lobby.

\- W żadnym – krzyknęła kobieta z pudlem, zatrzymując Lune w pół kroku.

\- Co ma pani na myśli? - Luna z trudem ukryła swój zawód w głosie.

\- Wymeldował się nie dalej jak piętnaście minut temu. - Kobieta wzruszyła ramionami. - Minęliście się.

\- Och – powiedziała Luna, po czym zwróciła się do swojego towarzysza. - W takim razie, czy może mi pan pokazać miejsce tej walki?

\- Zanim pani pójdzie – wtrąciła kobieta z pudlem. - Mogłaby pani powiedzieć, jak długo miała pani zamiar przyjść tutaj i przeprowadzić z panem Blackiem wywiad?

\- Jakieś piętnaście minut – Luna rozejrzała się. - Odkąd dowiedziałam się, że on tu nadal jest.

\- Dziękuję – powiedziała kobieta.

\- To wyjaśnia dlaczego się wymeldował – powiedział do swojej partnerki pudel. - Ale skąd wiedział, że ona tu przyjedzie?

\- Albo znalazł sposób na przechwycenie rozmów przez sieć fiuu, albo mamy w biurze podsłuch.

\- Ten facet jest bogiem – skomentował pudel w zachwycie.

\- Musimy wracać do biura. - Kobieta zignorowała moment słabości swojego partnera. - Uzdrowicielka ma zdać raport ze swoich odkryć.

\- Aktywuj świstoklik – powiedział pudel. - Nie mogę się doczekać.

\- Trzy, dwa, jeden.

Oboje poczuli pociągnięcie świstoklika i niedługo potem pojawili się w sali konferencyjnej.

\- Dobrze, że już jesteście. - Mężczyzna siedzący u szczytu stołu wskazał głową dwa puste miejsca. - Siadajcie. Skoro jesteśmy już w komplecie, to uzdrowiciele chcieliby się podzielić swoimi wstępnymi wnioskami.

\- Dziękuję, sir – powiedziała uzdrowicielka. - Większość z was wie, że znalazłam coś dziwnego w krwi pana Blacka. Wyglądało to na jakiś rodzaj trucizny, więc po otrzymaniu zgody, rzuciłam serię zaklęć diagnostycznych i ich wyniki były niesamowite. Pan Black w ciągu całego swojego życia złamał każdą kość przynajmniej raz. W niedawnej przeszłości musiał przejść zabieg odrastania kości. Jest również pokryty bliznami, spowodowanymi najciemniejszą magią. A jego krew jest... dziwna. Spędziłam całe popołudnie badając próbkę zebraną z ostrza noża. I odkryłam częściowy powód dla którego jest tak trująca.

\- Mów dalej.

\- W przeszłości, pan Black musiał wstrzyknąć sobie ogromną dawkę jadu bazyliszka zmieszanego z łzami feniksa. - Uzdrowicielka sprawdziła swoje notatki. - Łzy przeciwdziałają toksyczności jadu, co wyjaśnia, dlaczego pan Black jeszcze żyje. Nie byłam pewna, dlaczego miałby zrobić coś takiego, dopóki nie zauważyłam, że moc łez stopniowo zanika. Sprawdziłam próbkę jeszcze raz i wychodzi na to, że mimo że moc łez spada, moc jadu jest na stałym poziomie. Oznaczałoby to, panu Blackowi zostało kilka miesięcy życia.

\- Czyli mówi pani, że Black umiera?

\- Nie, ale to była moja pierwsza myśl. Sprawdziłam więc dane z badań diagnostycznych i pan Black jest zdrowszy niż kiedykolwiek. Zwłaszcza z taką historią choroby. Jakimś cudem jego ciało przystosowało się do obecności jadu w organizmie, prawdopodobnie przez wchłonięcie magii łez feniksa. Trucizna w jego organizmie nigdy nie będzie problemem. Ponadto nie wydaje mi się, żeby musiał obawiać się jakichkolwiek innych trucizn. Ucieszyłam się, że moje pierwsze podejrzenia nie sprawdziły się, ale jedna rzecz mnie zastanawia.

\- Jaka?

\- Dlaczego moc łez spadła, a moc jadu jest na tym samym poziomie? - Kobieta rozejrzała się. - Można by było pomyśleć, że powinna nastąpić chociaż mała zmiana w danych, ale wtedy odkryłam to. - Uzdrowicielka pokazała wszystkim pergamin z niewyraźnym obrazem. - Pan Black wszczepił w swoją kość fragment kości bazyliszka, co nie pozwala na zniżenie się poziomu ilości trucizny we krwi.

\- Dobra robota. - Mężczyzna na szczycie stołu pokiwał głową. - Chcesz coś jeszcze dodać?

\- Jeszcze jedno – powiedziała kobieta. - Wiem, co zrobił. Mam jakieś pojęcie, jak to zrobił. Ale nie wiem dlaczego to zrobił.

\- Wyobraź sobie mężczyznę, którego nie można nigdy rozbroić. Wyobraź sobie mordercę, który gryząc się w wargi ma dostęp do najpotężniejszej trucizny na świecie. - Mężczyzna pokręcił głową. - To poświęcenie jest niesamowite.

\- W takim razie chcę dodać ostatnią rzecz. - Uzdrowicielka, słysząc słowa przełożonego, zbladła na samą myśl, co taki człowiek może zrobić. - Ten, który zaprojektował ten proces musiał być szalony. Nie wyobrażam sobie precyzji, jakiej to wymagało. Tu trzeba podać odpowiednie dawki w odpowiednim czasie. Pan Black i ci, dla których pracuje działają na zupełnie innym, wyższym poziomie.

-o-o

Gdzie indziej Albus Dumbledore prowadził spotkanie Zakonu Feniksa.

\- Mam nowe rozkazy odnośnie naszych poszukiwań Harry'ego Pottera. - Dumbledore wziął głęboki wdech. - Oskarżono mnie o przedmiotowe traktowanie Harry'ego. Powiedziano mi również, że nawet jeśli uda nam się go znaleźć konieczna będzie obserwacja przez całą dobę. Inaczej cała ta sytuacja może się powtórzyć.

Ta wypowiedź spotkała się z serią mruknięć i westchnień. Dumbledore uniósł dłoń, prosząc w ten sposób o ciszę.

\- Nie zawieszam naszych poszukiwań, zmieniam tylko efekt końcowy. Jeśli go znajdziecie, poinformujcie zakon, a my poświęcimy nasz czas i środki na zapewnienie mu bezpieczeństwa w tej lokacji. Mam nadzieję, że sprawi to, że będzie tam szczęśliwszy niż u Dursleyów.

\- Dlaczego nie możemy go po prostu przenieść tutaj? - zapytała Molly. - Albo do Nory?

\- To nadal są opcje – zgodził się Dumbledore. - Ale kiedy nadejdzie ten czas, to chcę, żeby to Harry zdecydował.

Molly usiadła zadowolona, że nie ważne co, to jest „kochany chłopiec" będzie szczęśliwy.

\- Skoro już rozwiązaliśmy ten problem, Alastor chciałby nam coś powiedzieć.

\- Black znów zaatakował – warknął Moody. - Tym razem zabił seryjnego mordercę w Marsylii. Francuzom wydaje się, że Black ma dostęp do zaklęć, których nie da się wykryć. Uważają, że albo założył podsłuch w gabinecie, albo zna sposób na monitorowanie sieci fiuu.

\- Dlaczego nigdy nie słyszeliśmy o tym mordercy? - zapytał anonimowy członek zakonu.

\- Nawet francuzi o nim nie wiedzieli. Pierwszy raz usłyszeli o nim po tym, jak Black go zlikwidował. - Moody zaśmiał się. - Black upozorował to na wypadek. Nawet użył trochę bezróżdżkowej magii, zwalił to na przypadkową.

\- Dziękuję, Alastorze. - Dumbledore rozejrzał się po pokoju. - Następnym punktem naszego zebrania jest raport Freda i George'a odnośnie ich najnowszego wynalazku.

-o-o-o-

Harry wyszedł z taksówki przy samym wejściu do alejki, w której zabił człowieka. Następnie wziął głęboki wdech i podjął próbę dostania się do magicznej części Marsylii z nadzieją, że tym razem obejdzie się bez trupów.

\- Przepraszam, czy może mi pan powiedzieć, gdzie mogę kupić świstoklik do innego kraju? - zapytał grzecznie Harry pierwszego napotkanego przechodnia.

\- Jakieś pięćdziesiąt metrów stąd – odpowiedział szybko już cały spocony agent. - Sklep nazywa się „Powrót podróżnika".

\- Dziękuję. - Harry ruszył we wskazanym kierunku. Po krótkim spacerku, Harry znalazł się przed sklepem z ruszającymi się zdjęciami egzotycznych miejsc.

\- Mogę w czymś pomóc? - Harry usłyszał młody głos za swoimi plecami. - Zauważyłem, że patrzy pan na mój sklep i zastanawiałem się, czy potrzebuje pan mojej pomocy.

\- Chciałbym kupić świstoklik do innego kraju. Gdziekolwiek – westchnął Harry.

\- Mam jeden odwołany świstoklik do Monte Carlo za – mężczyzna spojrzał na zegarek – trzy minuty.

\- Wezmę go – powiedział Harry. - Ile?

\- Został odwołany w ostatniej minucie, a był już opłacony. - Mężczyzna wzruszył ramionami. - A moje sumienie nie pozwoli mi sprzedać tego samego przedmiotu dwa razy. Proszę go po prostu wziąć.

\- Dziękuję. - Harry przyjął mały, okrągły dysk. - Miłego...

Wypowiedź Harry'ego została urwana w połowie przez świstoklik, który zabrał go do następnego etapu podróży.

\- Chciałby pan postawić zakład? - zapytał mężczyzna koło Harry'ego, stojący przy rosyjskiej ruletce.

\- Chwileczkę. - Harry potrzebował chwili na rozejrzenie się po luksusowym ośrodku. - Może pan powtórzyć?

\- Pytałem, czy chciałby pan postawić zakład – odpowiedział mężczyzna.

\- Jasne. - Harry rzucił żeton na losowy numer. - Dziękuję.

\- Proszę bardzo, sir – powiedział mężczyzna i zaczął zbierać zakłady od innych.

Wzruszając ramionami i nie przejmując się znikającym żetonem, Harry odszedł od stołu z ruletką. Mógł teraz spokojnie dodać zakłady do swojej krótkiej listy doświadczeń życiowych. Nie musiał chyba być w pobliżu, żeby dowiedzieć się, że przegrał... prawda? Harry spędził kilka minut na zwiedzaniu piętra kasyna, następnie znalazł wyjście i poszedł zwiedzać miasto. Po godzinie zwiedzania, skończył w podejrzanym barze z drinkiem w ręku. Ostatnią rzecz jaką zapamiętał było wyzwanie go na konkurs w piciu przez grupę australijskich turystów.

-o-o-o

\- Dzień dobry, panie Black – powitał go mężczyzna ubrany w czarno-żółty uniform. - Czy dobrze się pan czuje?

\- Kim pan jest?- Usta Harry'ego smakowały jak podłoga w Dziurawym Kotle. - I gdzie jestem?

\- Nazywam się Gunter Schmitt i jestem członkiem Gwardii Szwajcarskiej – powiedział z szacunkiem mężczyzna. - A znajduje się pan w świętym mieście Watykanie. Mamy pewien problem, który, mam nadzieję, pomoże nam pan rozwiązać.

\- Jaki problem? - Harry zamknął oczy i błagał wszystkie świętości, żeby świat przestał się kręcić.

\- Chciałbym, żeby obejrzał pan nowe zabezpieczenia, które montujemy – odparł spokojnie Gunter. - Nasze kontakty w czarodziejskim świecie poleciły pana jako osobę dyskretną.

\- Rozumiem. - Harry zacisnął zęby, próbując powstrzymać żołądek przed zobaczeniem świata zewnętrznego. - Dlaczego chcecie, żebym obejrzał te zabezpieczenia?

\- Kiedyś pewien mężczyzna został poproszony o zbudowanie czegoś z marmuru. Miał on użyć w tym celu marmuru najlepszej jakości. Zamiast tego kupił kupił kamień z niższej półki, a różnicę sobie przywłaszczył. W tym samym czasie w mieście pracował inny mężczyzna, uważany za najlepszego artystę w swojej dziedzinie, jak i również za eksperta. Jeśli ktokolwiek miał rozdzielić kamień słabej jakości i ten doskonałej, to byłby właśnie on. - Mężczyzna wzruszył ramionami. - Złodziej zajął czymś tego drugiego i jego zbrodnia uszła mu płazem. Nie chcemy popełnić drugi raz tego błędu.

\- Ale ja nic o tym nie wiem. - Harry spróbował usiąść. - I nie mam zielonego pojęcia jak je sprawdzać.

\- Na stoliku nocnym jest książka, która zawiera wszystkie potrzebne informacje, żeby wykonać to zadanie.

Mężczyzna wstał i zaczął zmierzać do wyjścia.

\- W szafie znajduje się uniform taki jak mój. Jeśli zdecyduje się pan nam pomóc, proszę przeczytać książkę i go założyć. Jeśli jednak się pan nie zgodzi, to proszę zapukać do drzwi i ktoś przyjdzie pana odeskortować.

\- Pomyślę o tym – odparł z trudem Harry. - W międzyczasie, mógłby pan przysłać kogoś z tabletkami przeciwbólowymi i wodą?

\- Oczywiście, dodam jeszcze kilka rzeczy uspokajających żołądek. - Strażnik zamilkł na chwilę w progu. - Czy mogę zapytać, dlaczego, gdy pana znaleźliśmy, był pan aż tak pijany?

* **Order Narodowy Legii Honorowej; Chevalier – Kawaler (V klasa tego odznaczenia)**

 **Au revoir Francjo, ale nadal francuskie bonjour i au revoir Monte Carlo, a na koniec buongiorno Watykanie.**

 **Kolejny rozdział za nami.**

 **I wesołych Świąt! Bożego Narodzenia! Kwanzy! I wszystkich innych świąt, które człowiek może obchodzić!**

 **Życzę wam, żebyście wszyscy mieli szczęścia jak irlandzkie leprechauny.**

 **Fandomowych (nie fantomowych, to nie jest przyjemne) miłości.**

 **Nowych sezonów i seriali.**

 **Zdrowia i nerwów na koniec tragicznego 2016 roku.**

 **Miłości w związkach chemicznych.**

 **Singlom życzę rozszerzonych albumów deluxe.**

 **Molom książkowym smacznego.**

 **Dla miłośników snu dobranoc, ale nie na 100 lat.**

 **Dużo darmowego jedzenia.**

 **Podróży palcem po globusie i w prawdziwym życiu.**

 **I więcej nie jestem w stanie wymyślić.**

 **Wszystkiego najlepszego!**

 **A teraz pytanie: Co sądzicie o mnie? Jestem jak ten obcy (nie, nie Zenek) i znacie mnie tylko z tych notek i ewentualnie Twittera ( _ekhm cookiesseater ekhm),_ na którym nie byłam wieki.**

 **Niech żyje Święta Kaczka i kwa kwa!**


	8. To twoje coś

**Rozdział 8.**

 **Kac, barowe rozmowy i kolejne teorie :D**

 **Miłego czytania!**

\- Czy chciał pan kiedyś zapomnieć o czymś tak mocno, że nie obchodziły pana skutki? - westchnął Harry. - Myślałem za dużo i chciałem przestać. Teraz wydaje mi się, że są lepsze na to metody, ale czy ma to teraz jakieś znaczenie?

\- Nie, chyba już nie ma – powiedział Schmitt. - Dziękuję, panie Black.

\- Nie ma sprawy. - Harry spróbował otworzyć oczy, ale natychmiast tego pożałował, ponieważ czuł jak dwa rozżarzone pręty wbijają mu się przez gałki oczne do mózgu. - Zaraz spojrzę na tę książkę i dam wam moją odpowiedź.

\- To jedyne, o co proszę – odparł Schmitt, zamykając drzwi.

\- Jak ja się wplątuję w takie sytuacje – zapytał siebie Harry, siadając na łóżku. - Teraz mogę coś zrobić.

 _Jeśli czarodziej chce posiadać umiejętności w sprawdzaniu, zdejmowaniu i zakładaniu zabezpieczeń, na sam początek musi nauczyć się włączać wzrok maga. Po pierwsze należy zebrać swoją magię w środku swojego ciała, a następnie (z braku lepszego terminu) wypchnąć ją w kierunku swoich oczu. Po tym zabiegu, wystarczą próby i treningi, a wprawny i systematyczny uczeń będzie w stanie przywołać wzrok maga bez większego wysiłku._

\- Łatwizna – wymamrotał Harry, skupiając swoją magię. - A teraz po prostu... argelmarther.

Harry z trudem stłumił ogłuszający wrzask. Może nie było najlepszym pomysłem zwiększanie wrażliwości oczu, gdy miało się uczucie, że były używane w co najmniej tysiącu gier ping ponga. Kolejne kilka minut Harry spędził wiercąc się po podłodze, zanim ból przeszedł na tyle, żeby być w stanie przeczytać następne zdanie.

 _Uwaga: NIE próbujcie tego zrobić, jeśli macie kaca. Gwarantuje to ogromny ból i możliwe efekty uboczne takie jak: ślepota, szaleństwo, głuchota, nerwica, śmierć. W rzadkich przypadkach ofiara zostanie obdarzona bardziej zaawansowaną formą wzroku maga._

Harry spędził sporo czasu na wyzywaniu autorów książki, którzy umieścili tak ważne ostrzeżenie na końcu strony. Po szybkim sprawdzeniu, Harry z radością odkrył, że nie ma żadnych oznak ślepoty, szaleństwa, głuchoty, nerwicy czy śmierci. Rozproszyło go jednak pukanie do drzwi.

\- Tak?

\- Przyniosłem rzeczy, o które pan poprosił, panie Black – Inny mężczyzna noszący taki sam pasiasty mundur wepchnął wózek do pokoju. - Poproszono mnie również o poinformowanie, że te zabezpieczenie, które ma pan sprawdzić są typu Arachne.

\- Dziękuję. - Harry szybko wziął garść leków przeciwbólowych i popił je wodą. - Potrzebuje pan czegoś jeszcze?

\- Nie, panie Black. - Mężczyzna w dziwnym mundurze wyszedł, zamykając za sobą drzwi.

Wracając z powrotem do książki, Harry zaczął czytać.

 _Zabezpieczenia typu Arachne zawdzięczają swoją nazwę swojemu wyglądowi. Jeśli przyjrzeć im się wzrokiem maga, przypominają one sieć zbudowaną przez pająka. I zupełnie jak sieć, ich plany muszą zostać przygotowane wcześniej. Te plany mogą posłużyć później do opisania cech charakterystycznych poszczególnych zabezpieczeń. Równocześnie gotowy produkt powinien zostać sprawdzony z tymi planami, aby upewnić się, że nie zostały wprowadzone zmiany w konstrukcji. Tego typu zabezpieczenia mają dwie główne wady. Po pierwsze, są one podatne na zniszczenie przedmiotu, wokół którego są utworzone. Po drugie, mają ograniczony zasięg do kilku kilometrów od ich centrum._

Harry spędził kilka minut na przeglądaniu książki, aż zaskoczyło go pukanie do drzwi.

\- Proszę wejść – powiedział Harry, podnosząc głowę znad książki.

\- Zdecydował pan, czy obejrzy pan nasze zabezpieczenia? - zapytał Schmitt z uniesioną brwią.

\- Z radością – zgodził się Harry. - Ale tylko pod warunkiem, że ktoś inny sprawdzi je po mnie.

\- Nie będzie to problemem, panie Black – zgodził się szybko Schmitt. – Zanim zaczniemy, chciałbym przedyskutować zapłatę.

\- Skoro tak – powiedział Harry.

\- Chcielibyśmy zapłacić panu dwanaście tysięcy dukatów i umieścić je na koncie pana wyboru. Czy taka kwota panu odpowiada?

\- Tak. – Harry pokiwał głową, zastanawiając się, czym jest dukat.

\- W jakim banku mamy ulokować pana zapłatę?

\- Um… - Harry zawahał się, nie chcąc podawać im swojego prawdziwego nazwiska.

Widząc niepewność Harry'ego, Schmitt szybko podał rozwiązanie.

\- Jeśli pan chce, to możemy zaaranżować z gnomami nowe, prywatne konto.

\- Jasne – zgodził się Harry. – Tylko proszę podać mi później te informacje.

\- Tędy proszę. – Schmitt poprowadził Harry'ego przez kilka korytarzy i w końcu stanęli twarzą w twarz przed dużą statuą. – Chcemy, żeby sprawdził pan zabezpieczenia wokół centralnej ich części. Zostały one zniszczone razem z Pietą przez jakiegoś wandala. Wolimy się upewnić, że nikt nas nie oszukuje.

\- Mogę zobaczyć plany? – Harry wyciągnął rękę po mapę.

\- Oczywiście – powiedział Schmitt, podając mu dokumenty.

Harry poświęcił kilkanaście minut na sprawdzaniu planu z zabezpieczeniami.

\- Wszystko wygląda w porządku z wyjątkiem…

\- Z wyjątkiem czego? – zapytał nerwowo Schmitt.

\- Ta nowsza część jest innego koloru niż ta starsza. – Harry skupił się na planie. – Tak czy siak, plany nic o tym nie mówią, ale na waszym miejscu kazałbym to sprawdzić.

\- Dziękuję, panie Black, na pewno tak zrobimy – zgodził się Schmitt. – Zanim pan pójdzie, może mógłbym pana trochę oprowadzić?

\- Z przyjemnością. – Harry uśmiechnął się. – Nie mogę się doczekać, aż zobaczę rzeczy, które tutaj przechowujecie.

Schmitt okazał się doskonałym przewodnikiem. Do wywodów o historii niektórych eksponatów, dodawał śmieszne anegdotki, które niezmiernie poprawiły Harry'emu humor. Harry skończył wycieczkę z szerokim uśmiechem na twarzy.

\- Wygląda na to, że to już koniec, panie Black – powiedział Schmitt z uśmiechem. – Ma pan jakieś pytania?

\- Tylko jedno – powiedział Harry. – Kim był ten drugi mężczyzna w pana opowieści o marmurze?

\- Drugi? – Schmitt zastanowił się chwilę. – Mężczyzna z dużymi umiejętnościami, tak? To ten sam mężczyzna, który zaprojektował mój mundur.

\- Dziękuję – powiedział uprzejmie Harry, w głębi duszy wątpiąc w umiejętności artystyczne człowieka, który zaprojektował mundur swojego nowego przyjaciela. – Do widzenia.

\- Do widzenia, panie Black.

I w ten sposób, Harry ruszył na ulicę podziwiać alejki wiecznego miasta. Pięć minut później zdał sobie sprawę, że sprawdzanie zabezpieczeń zupełnie wycisnęło z niego całe życie. Wzywając taksówkę, Harry zdecydował się poświęcić dzień czy dwa na odpoczynek, a dopiero potem ruszyć na zwiedzanie miasta.

Harry obudził się następnego dnia później niż zwykle i zjadł wczesny obiad w hotelowej restauracji. Wracając do pokoju, zdecydował się odłożyć odkrywanie Rzymu na kolejny dzień.

Harry obudził się i stwierdził, że już wystarczająco dużo czasu spędził na wylegiwaniu się. Otworzył więc swoją książkę i zaczął czytać o magicznej części Rzymu.

 _Magiczny Rzym – Via Veneficus, jest jednym z najbardziej dostępnych środowisk czarodziejów na całym świecie. Aby się do niego dostać, wystarczy znaleźć skrzyżowanie z trzema odnogami. Po chwili powinna pojawić się czwarta ścieżka. Niektóre wejścia oznaczone są przez posągi Trivii – trójgłowej kobiety z głową psa, węża i konia._

Harry wrzucił swoją książkę do przeznaczonego jej miejsca w plecaku i wyszedł na ulicę w poszukiwaniu najbliższego wejścia, które okazało się być oddalone o dwadzieścia metrów od hotelu. Wchodząc do magicznej części Rzymu, wzrok Harry'ego padł na sklep „Ciekawostki i starocie". Nie mogąc powstrzymać swojej ciekawości, Harry wszedł do środka.

\- Dzień dobry, w czym mogę pomóc? – Sprzedawca spojrzał na Harry'ego zza kontuaru.

\- Widziałem szyld i chciałem się zapytać, co pan tu sprzedaje? – Harry rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu, zauważając stare narzędzia rolnicze, dziwnie powyginane trąbki oraz wiele innych rzeczy, których nie był w stanie opisać.

\- Różne rzeczy – powiedział sprzedawca, szukając czegoś pod ladą. – Mam jednak coś, co na pewno pana zainteresuje.

\- Co to takiego?

\- Pugio. – Mężczyzna wyjął dziwnie wyglądający sztylet. – Znalazłem go dawno temu, ma wbudowane zaklęcia samo ostrzące, samo naprawiające oraz takie, które nie pozwoli go zauważyć, dopóki będzie przypięty do biodra. Uważam, że byłby to dla pana bardzo rozsądny zakup.

\- Ile? – zapytał Harry, przyglądając się sztyletowi.

\- Zapłaciłem za niego pięćdziesiąt sestercjusy… więc może… dwa aureusy*?

\- Zgoda – powiedział Harry, podając sprzedawcy kilka złotych monet. – Miłego dnia.

\- Nawzajem – odpowiedział sprzedawca.

Harry spędził następne kilkanaście minut na zwiedzaniu ryneczku, dopóki nie usłyszał ciekawej rozmowy.

\- Słyszał żeś pan o tym brytyjskim ministrze? – zapytał się sprzedawca ryb jednego ze swoich klientów. – Ma ponoć wyjaśnić, czemu ich rząd jeszcze nie zajął się tym ich czarnym panem. Pewnie rzuci parę wymówek, żeby nie zwalili go ze stołka.

\- Wątpię, żeby miał coś ciekawego do powiedzenia, ale mimo wszystko chciałbym to usłyszeć – odparł klient. – Szkoda, że nie zdążę wrócić do domu, żeby go posłuchać.

\- Nie musisz pan wracać do domu – podpowiedział sprzedawca ryb. – Wystarczy wejść do jednego z barów. Większość z nich pewnie puści tę gadkę.

Harry pokiwał głową, uznając, że to dobry pomysł. Następnie wszedł do pierwszego baru i podszedł do jedynego wolnego miejsca.

\- Mogę tu usiąść? – zapytał Harry, wskazując na puste miejsce koło starszego mężczyzny. – Chcę usłyszeć, co Knot ma do powiedzenia.

\- Proszę bardzo. – Starszy mężczyzna pokiwał głową.

I w ten sposób obaj mężczyźni zaczęli wsłuchiwać się w przemówienie, które rozpoczęło się w radiu. Jedynym wytłumaczeniem Knota na brak jakichkolwiek działań ze strony ministerstwa była informacja, że do szeregów czarnego pana dołączyły organizacje przestępcze. Tym samym powodując zwiększenie się siły ciemności i zmuszając ministerstwo do tymczasowego odwrotu.

\- Co sądzi pan o tym ogłoszeniu, panie…?

\- Black. Ten facet to idiota. – Harry potrząsnął głową, nie zauważając szoku na twarzy swojego towarzysza, który poprosił barmana o drinka. – Z tego co wiem, ludzie, którzy zajmują się magicznym podziemiem są zbyt rozsądni, żeby dołączyć do czarnego debila.

\- Dlaczego pan tak mówi? – zapytał z ciekawością mężczyzna.

\- Aktywność magicznych syndykatów jest raczej pozbawiona przemocy. Liczy się zarabianie pieniędzy, a bezsensowne zabijanie ludzi nie przynosi ich za dużo. – Harry napił się swojego drinka. – Jedyne ofiary śmiertelne to kryminaliści zabijający innych kryminalistów.

\- Ale dlaczego nie mieliby dołączyć do czarnego pana dla pieniędzy i mocy, którą ofiaruje?

\- Jak powiedziałem, jedyne ofiary śmiertelne to kryminaliści zabijający innych kryminalistów. Wydział przestrzegania prawa nie zajmuje się takimi sprawami, ale jeśli zaczęliby atakować niewinnych ludzi… - głos Harry'ego stał się zimy jak lód. – Przypuszczam, że wtedy nikt nie miałby oporów i wywiązałaby się rzeźnia. Jeśli chcą dołączyć do tej wojny, to muszą się liczyć z wszystkimi konsekwencjami.

\- Rozumiem – zgodził się mężczyzna. – Dziękuję za pańską radę, panie Black.

\- Nie ma sprawy. – Radosny humor Harry'ego powrócił z pełną siłą. – Proszę mi wybaczyć, ja chciałem tylko posłuchać przemówienia Knota i skoro to już się skończyło…

\- Oczywiście – powiedział mężczyzna. – Jest pan pewnie bardzo zajętym człowiekiem. W podzięce za pańską radę, pozwoli pan, że to ja zapłacę za pana napój.

\- Dziękuję i życzę miłego dnia – powiedział Harry.

Mężczyzna poczekał aż jego gość opuści lokal, po czym zwrócił się do mężczyzny obok.

\- Zwołaj inne głowy rodzin, musimy się spotkać.

\- Co pan chce, żebyśmy zrobili z tym kolesiem?

\- Nic – odparł szybko mężczyzna.

\- Ale, sir – zaprotestował zbir. – On pana obraził.

\- Nic takiego. – Starszy mężczyzna napił się swojego napoju. – W jego oczach ukazywał nam łaskę i powściągliwość. I nie chcę zobaczyć, co się stanie, jeśli nie posłuchamy jego zaleceń.

\- Co ma pan na myśli, sir?

\- Nie słyszałeś jego nazwiska? – powiedział mężczyzna. – Pan Black jest jednym z najniebezpieczniejszych ludzi w Europie i jeśli pracuje dla pewnych ludzi… o których mam znikome pojęcie… nie chciałbyś się dostać w ich łapska, gdyby udało ci się go jednak zabić.

\- Ale, sir – odparł mięśniak. – Dlaczego bierze pan to na poważnie?

\- Ponieważ słuchałem jego wypowiedzi – westchnął mężczyzna. – Jak powiedziałem, w jego oczach to była łaska. Zadał sobie trud przyjścia tutaj i wyłożenia nowych zasad. Nie dołączajcie do czarnego pana i nie zabijajcie nikogo spoza rodzin. Ze spokojem powiedział, co się stanie, jeśli go nie posłuchamy. Z łatwością mógłby nas wszystkich pozabijać, żeby dać przykład naszym następcom.

\- On naprawdę jest tak potężny? – Mięśniaka zalały zimne poty na myśl, że sam zgłosił się do dania panu Blackowi „nauczki".

\- Wszedł do tego baru, usiadł koło mnie i powiedział jak wygląda sprawa. – Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się. – Nikt by tego nie zrobił, gdyby nie miał pewności, że może to czymś poprzeć.

Na zewnątrz, grupa obserwująca najpotężniejszego człowieka włoskiego podziemia zesztywniała w szoku.

\- Tony, ty i Agatha śledzicie Blacka. Antonio, wracaj do bazy i zdaj sprawozdanie. – Przywódca polizał wargi. – Ja… ja będę dalej obserwował bar.

W kwaterze głównej Pretorian wybuchło pandemonium, gdy jeden z szeregowych biegiem wpadł do budynku i popędził do gabinetu dowódcy

\- Sir. – Antonio z całych sił walił pięścią w drzwi praefectusa pratorio**. – Sir, musi pan o tym usłyszeć.

\- Wejść. – Posiwiały mężczyzna z wojskowymi odznaczeniami otworzył drzwi. – Lepiej, żeby rzeczywiście tak było.

\- Sir, pan Black jest w Rzymie.

\- I dlaczego myślisz, że pozwala ci to na taki atak na moje drzwi? – zapytał praefectus pratorio z udawanym spokojem.

\- Ponieważ bez żadnych skrupułów wszedł do baru Alberta Nachellego i powiedział mu o zasadach i co go czeka, jeśli nie będzie ich przestrzegać.

\- Co zrobił Nachelli?

\- Podziękował za radę i zwołał spotkanie głów rodzin. – Ręce Antonia trzęsły się jak liście na wietrze. – Powiedział również swojemu osiłkowi, że będą przestrzegali jego zasad. I, że nawet, jeśli udałoby mu się zabić Blacka, to nie daliby rady zrobić tego z ludźmi, dla których pracuje.

\- Dobra robota, usiądź i napij się czegoś. – Praefectus pretorio wystawił głowę za drzwi i krzyknął – Weźcie tuzin ludzi do pomocy tym, którzy obserwują bar Nachellego. Zwołajcie też wszystkich oficerów w cywilu.

\- Tak jest – odparło kilka głosów i wszyscy ruszyli spełnić rozkazy dowódcy.

\- A teraz… - praefectus pratorio zamknął drzwi i spojrzał na szeregowego - … opowiesz mi wszystko ze szczegółami.

\- Tak jest. Black wszedł do baru i usiadł koło Nachellego. Razem wsłuchali się w przemówienie Knota. W momencie, gdy Knot stwierdził, że mafia dołączyła do czarnego pana, Black po prostu nazwał go idiotą. – Szeregowy zaczerpnął powietrza. – Black stwierdził, że jeśli do czegoś takiego dojdzie, to będzie to rzeźnia. Powiedział też, że dopóki mafia skupia się na zarabianiu pieniędzy i ograniczała zabijanie do rodzin, dopóty pozostawi ich w spokoju.

\- Jak zareagował Nachelli?

\- Podziękował Blackowi i zapłacił za napój. – Antonio potrząsnął głową. – Jeden z jego ludzi chciał pójść za Blackiem, ale Nachelli go powstrzymał. Mówił coś o łasce i wyłożeniu zasad oraz o tym, że mógł ich po prostu zabić, jako przykład dla następnej grupy.

\- Dobra robota, idź trochę wypocząć.

\- Sir, jeśli to panu nie przeszkadza, chciałbym wrócić na posterunek – powiedział nerwowo Antonio. – Kapitan jest tam sam i nie chciałbym go tam tak zostawić.

\- Rozumiem – powiedział praefectus pratorio. – Idź.

\- Dziękuję, sir – krzyknął przez ramię Antonio, biegnąc już najbliższego punktu aportacji.

\- Sir. – Inny mężczyzna podbiegł do dowódcy. – Muszę o czymś panu powiedzieć.

\- Ale szybko, Folchini – warknął praefectus pratorio. – Jestem zajęty.

\- Rozmawiałem właśnie z Gunterem Schmittem o zabezpieczeniach. – Po Folchinim wydać było ekscytację. – Mężczyzna, którego zatrudnili do ich sprawdzenia powiedział, że kolory między starą częścią, a nową częścią różnią się.

\- No i?

\- Wzrok maga jest w większości przypadków czarno-biały – odparł szybko Folchini. – Możliwość zobaczenia kolorów wskazuje na to, że ten mężczyzna zrobił coś niezwykle niebezpiecznego.

\- Dlaczego jest to niby takie ważne? – Praefectus pratorio potarł zmęczone oczy. – Nie rozumiem dlaczego nie może to poczekać, aż rozwiążemy problemy, które Black rzuca nam pod nogi.

\- Ponieważ mężczyzna, którego zatrudnili nazywał się pan Black.

\- Wyjaśnij.

\- Spotkali się z Blackiem, który powiedział im, że nie wie zbyt wiele o zabezpieczeniach, więc ci wyjęli jakąś książkę na ten temat z archiwum.

\- Może chciał przeczytać tę książkę – wymamrotał do siebie praefectus pratorio. – Albo nie wiedziało nich wiele jak na swoje standardy. Kontynuuj.

\- Spędził kolejnych kilka godzin na przeglądaniu książki i kolejnych kilka na sprawdzaniu zabezpieczeń. – Folchini sprawdził notatki. – Następnie Schmitt go oprowadził. Po tym Black odszedł.

\- Kiedy to było?

\- Trzy dni temu, sir.

\- Więc mamy Blacka, który robił nie wiadomo co w moim mieście przez dwa dni – wymamrotał dowódca. – Może uda ci się dowiedzieć, co takiego robił. Sprawdź akta, może wydarzył się coś dziwnego. Zdasz mi raport, kiedy już wrócę.

 ***1 aerus = 100 sestercjusy; nie ma to jak system monetarny w cesarstwie rzymskim.**

 **** praefectus pretorio – prefekt pretorian. I znowu mamy „miejscowe" nazywanie władz, oraz starożytny Rzym. Czarodzieje jednak są bardzo zacofani.**

 **Przepraszam za nieobecność, ale wyjechałam do Francji i nie miałam możliwości zabrania częściowo przetłumaczonego rozdziału. A nawet jeśli, to nie miałam czasu, żeby pisać cokolwiek.**

 **Znalazłam grę planszową z Doctora Who *.* Za 2 zł! Jestem w raju.**

 **A teraz pytanie: Postanowienia noworoczne?**

 **Moje: zwiększyć częstotliwość wstawiania rozdziałów, zdać egzamin C1 z francuskiego i angielskiego, przeżyć, zacząć jakiś nowy język, odwiedzić kraj, w którym jeszcze nie byłam i może raz na jakiś czas zrobić coś dla siebie.**

 **Niech żyje Święta Kaczka i do następnego rozdziału!**


	9. Czy źli ludzie potrafią latać?

**Rozdział 9.**

 **Konferencja, mafia i typowi złoczyńcy**

\- Połączcie mnie z Francją i Holandią – krzyknął praefectus pratorio wchodząc do pokoju. – Powiedzcie im, że chcę się podzielić informacjami o Blacku. Jeśli wam się uda, to ustawcie to tak, żeby to była konferencja.

\- Tak jest – rozległo się kilka głosów, a garście proszku fiuu lądowały w kominkach. – Są na linii.

\- Dobrze. – Praefectus pratorio usiadł i zwrócił się do dwóch postaci w płomieniach. – Potrzebuję informacji. Jestem też skłonny podzielić się tym, co mam.

\- Mówił pan, że ma pan informacje o Blacku? – zapytała Hooft Van De Staatstovenaars Sanne Vermeer.

\- Tak jest – potwierdził niecierpliwie praefectus pratorio. – Jest teraz w moim mieście i robił nie wiadomo co przez dwa dni. Chcę wiedzieć, do czego jest zdolny.

\- Niech nam pan powie, co wie, a my uzupełnimy luki – odparł okryty cieniem mężczyzna z francuskiego ministerstwa.

\- Jakieś trzy dni temu został zatrudniony przez Gwardię Szwajcarską do sprawdzenia zabezpieczeń – odpowiedział szybko praefectus pratorio. – Skomentował fakt, że nowa część jest innego koloru niż ta starsza.

\- Jak to możliwe? – wykrztusił Francuz. – Żeby zyskać taką umiejętność… Wiedzieliśmy, że jest szalony, ale to… Proszę kontynuować.

\- Następnie spędził dwa dni robiąc nie wiadomo co. - Praefectus pratorio z trudem usiłował zachować spokój. – Potem pojawił się dopiero w barze należącym do jednego z głów mafii. Usiadł koło właściciela i ze spokojem wyłożył zasady. Jeśli dołączą do czarnego pana i nie ograniczą zabijania do członków innych rodzin, to pozostanie z nich krwawa miazga, a Black zacznie od nowa z inną grupą.

\- Jak zareagował na to wasz mafiozo? – Sanne Vermeer nachyliła się, żeby usłyszeć odpowiedź.

\- Podziękował Blackowi i zapłacił za drinka. – Praefectus pratorio wytarł pot z czoła. – Następnie powiedział swoim ludziom, że atak na Blacka byłby samobójstwem i zwołał zebranie innych głów.

Pozostali dyrektorzy wydziału przestrzegania prawa potrzebowali chwili na przetrawienie nowych informacji.

\- Możecie powiedzieć mi coś więcej o Blacku – zapytał ich włoski kolega. – Nie chcę być niegrzeczny, ale liczy się każda sekunda.

\- Przepraszamy – powiedział Francuz. – Każda nowa informacja o tym człowieku jest bardziej zaskakująca od pozostałych. Pani Vermeer, poznała go pani pierwsza, prawda?

\- Tak – zgodziła się kobieta. – Przybył do Amsterdamu i zatrzymał grupę śmierciożerców, którzy mieli śledzić Harry'ego Pottera. – Kobieta zignorowała dwa odgłosy zaskoczenia. –Jedna moja pracownica powiedziała mi, że Black poprosił ją o zdjęcie zaklęcia namierzającego. Podejrzewamy, że przeniósł to zaklęcie z Pottera na siebie. Następnie zauważył każdą grupę obserwującą, włączając w to peleryny-niewidki. I wnioskując z raportów z Wielkiej Brytanii, udało mu się odkryć nowy gatunek, mimo bycia pod stałą obserwacją.

\- Potem Black przyjechał do Paryża i też zauważył każdy ogon – zaczął Włoch. – Poza tym zna zaklęcie, które nie dość, że jest nie do wykrycia, to informuje go również o tym, kiedy zostanie naruszone. Podczas jego pobytu tutaj, Black pozwolił nam zajrzeć w jego historię medyczną. Poza starymi bliznami z przeszłości, nasi specjaliści odkryli rzecz zadziwiającą. Black musiał poddać się jakiemuś procesowi, który zamienił jego krew w truciznę śmiertelną dla każdego z wyjątkiem jego samego. Dodatkowo, nasi ludzie spekulują, że w ten sposób uodpornił się na większość trucizn oraz zwiększyło to jego możliwości do samodzielnego uleczania się.

\- To wszystko?

\- Nie wiem, czy powinienem o tym mówić – zawahał się Francuz. – Z jego znajomości starych wejść do magicznej części Paryża, podejrzewamy, że Black był z nami w ruchu oporu za czasów drugiej Wojny Światowej.

\- Dziękuję. – Praefectus pratorio podzielił się rzadkim uśmiechem. – Muszę jednak zapytać, dlaczego nie powiedzieliście, że Black kieruje się w moją stronę.

\- Nie wiedzieliśmy. – Francuz wzruszył ramionami. – Black wyślizgnął się nam za pomocą świstoklika do Monte Carlo. Minutę zajęło nam namierzenie go, a drugie pół poinformowanie władz lokalnych. Szybko jednak zgubiliśmy ślad z powodu ekscytacji z wielkiej wygranej.

Francuz odwrócił się i zaczął z kimś dyskutować.

\- Właśnie zostałem poinformowany przez kolegę w Monte Carlo, że tę wygraną zgarnął pan Black. – Francuz polizał usta. – Dalsze śledztwo wykazało, że inny gracz rzucił na stół zaklęcie. Według krupiera, pan Black spędził kilka minut na wpatrywaniu się w stół, po czym postawił zakład. Mój kolega mówi również, że śledztwo zostało rozpoczęte przez dużą wygraną. Kasyno postanowiło uhonorować ten zakład oraz wysłało nagrodę za wykiwanie oszusta, - Francuz po raz kolejny odwrócił się, żeby porozmawiać ze swoim kolegą – który przyznał, że jest częścią większego kręgu oszustów.

\- Dziękuję. – Praefectus pratorio potrząsnął głową. – Marne nadzieje na to, że będzie można go obserwować, jeśli on tego nie chce.

Pozostała dwójka pożegnała się z Włochem, a praefectus pratorio bił się w pierś, że nie przeszedł na emeryturę, którą proponowali mu rok temu.

\- Sir. – Folchini biegł w stronę dowódcy. – Nie uwierzy pan.

\- Co się stało? – Praefectus pratorio zamknął oczy i oczekiwał na najgorsze.

\- Chyba wiem, co Black robił w mieście – powiedział Folchini. – Dwa dni temu z marł Antonio Consiglio, najwyraźniej z przyczyn naturalnych. Poza tym kilkoro z jego podwładnych zginęło w wypadku w drodze na pogrzeb.

\- Mówisz, że to Black ich zabił?

\- Po rozmowie Blacka z Nachellim wszystko się wyjaśniło. – Folchini aż skakał z podniecenia. – Tony Consiglio nic by sobie nie robił z ostrzeżeń Blacka, a jego podwładni spełniliby każde jego życzenie nawet po jego śmierci.

\- Brzmi rozsądnie – zgodził się praefectus pratorio. – Masz może jakieś pojęcie, co się stanie, gdy dowie się o tym jego syn?

-o-o-o-

\- Mówisz więc, że ten facet zabił mi ojca? – zapytał mężczyzna w średnim wieku, ubrany w drogi garnitur.

\- Na to wygląda – zgodził się drugi mężczyzna w drogim garniturze. – Co mamy zrobić?

\- Weź jeszcze kogoś – odparł mężczyzna w średnim wieku. – Nasza trójka złoży wizytę w hotelu Blacka i wyjaśnimy mu, dlaczego nie zadziera się z rodziną Consiglio.

\- Zaraz to załatwię, panie Consiglio – zgodził się drugi mężczyzna. – Kiedy chce pan to zrobić?

\- Najlepiej jak najszybciej – odparł szybko Consiglio.

\- Więc może weźmy naszego kierowcę? – zapytał drugi mężczyzna z uniesioną brwią. – Jest olbrzymi i wie, jak trzymać buzię na kłódkę.

\- Zadzwoń do niego, Black spędził już wystarczająco dużo czasu na tej ziemi – powiedział Consiglio.

Kierowca został wezwany i w niecałą godzinę cała trójka stała pod drzwiami pokoju Harry'ego.

\- Wyważ drzwi, chcę zaskoczyć bydlaka – rozkazał zimno Consiglio. – I chcę go sam załatwić, ostatni ruch jest mój.

\- Robi się, szefie – zgodził się kierowca i swoją wielką stopą wyważył drzwi.

\- Black, wyrwę ci serce, draniu – krzyknął Consiglio, wbiegając do pokoju.

Harry podniósł wzrok znad książki i spojrzał na mężczyzn, którzy wpadli do jego pokoju. Robiąc szybki unik przed pierwszym zaklęciem, Harry wyciągnął swoją różdżkę i rzucił kilka Reducto na atakującego. Jak ktoś może być tak szybki, pomyślał Consiglio, podczas gdy Black wydawał się znikać z linii zaklęcia i pojawiać się w innym miejscu.

\- Stań w miejscu i umrzyj, draniu!

Szukając schronienia za jedną z kanap, Harry zyskał trochę czasu na zastanowienie się.

\- Accio szaleniec!

Consiglio wrzasnął, czując jak bezwłasnowolnie został pociągnięty obok Blacka i w stronę okna, które pękło w wczesnych etapach walki.

\- NIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! – wrzasnął stereotypowo Consiglio, wylatując przez okno. Jedną z ostatnich jego myśli było zrozumienie, że atakowanie pana Blacka nie było dobrym pomysłem.

\- Szefie – krzyknął drugi mężczyzna, atakując Blacka.

Odwracając się w stronę nowego zagrożenia, jedno Reducto Harry'ego zamieniło różdżkę napastnika w drzazgi. Nie powstrzymało to jednak bezpośredniego ataku. Zanim Harry miał okazję rzucić kolejne zaklęcie, otoczyły go silne ramiona, które próbowały wycisnąć z niego ostatni dech. Harry z całych sił próbował wydostać się z uścisku, ale powoli zaczął tracić świadomość. Na szczęście jego ręka otarła się o przyczepiony na biodrze nowy sztylet - pugio. Wyrywając sztylet z pochwy, Harry wbił go w brzuch napastnika. I, gdy tylko nadarzyła się taka okazja, brutalnie go przekręcił. Następnie odwrócił się w stronę trzeciego mężczyzny, który nadal stał w drzwiach.

Kierowca stał zamrożony, bał się wydać z siebie jakikolwiek dźwięk, gdy zakrwawiona postać spojrzała w jego stronę. Ci dwaj mężczyźni wpatrywali się w siebie przez niezliczone minuty, dopóki zakrwawiona postać nie zrobiła pierwszego kroku w przód. Wydając z siebie zduszony krzyk, kierowca uciekł, mając jednocześnie nadzieję, że prędkość i odległość wystarczą do uratowania życia. W biegu minął windy i skierował się na schody.

Po wyjściu trzeciego mężczyzny, Harry powoli opuścił różdżkę i sztylet i rozejrzał się po pokoju. Meble zostały naprawione krótkim reparo, a Harry usiadł na łóżku i zaczął się zastanawiać, dlaczego to się przytrafia akurat jemu.

Grupa przydzielona do obserwacji Blacka słynęła z jednego – z inwigilacji. Przez lata doskonalili swoje umiejętności i kiedy do hotelu wszedł Giovanni Consiglio, z szybkością światła wezwali posiłki. Osiem osób przybyło w porę, żeby zobaczyć jak mężczyzna z wrzaskiem uderza w chodnik. Ich ramiona opadły i ze strachem podeszli do ciała. Musieli się upewnić, że był to mężczyzna, którego nie zdołali ochronić.

\- To Giovanni Consiglio – krzyknął w szoku funkcjonariusz. – Spójrzcie na jego dłoń, nosi pierścień ojca.

\- Więc może nie jest za późno, żeby uratować Blacka – odparł szybko dowódca oddziału uderzeniowego. – Grupa Alpha na schody, a Bravo do wind.

\- Tak jest – krzyknęły obie grupy i biegiem rzuciły się do budynku.

Grupa Alpha zamarła, gdy u stóp schodów znalazła martwe ciało.

\- To kierowca Consiglia – zidentyfikował ciało jeden z członków grupy obserwacyjnej. – Wygląda na to, że ktoś go zepchnął ze schodów.

Zatrzymali się tylko, żeby upewnić się, że kierowca rzeczywiście jest martwy. Szybko ruszyli w górę, żeby dołączyć do drugiej grupy.

\- Na trzy – wyszeptał dowódca do swoich ludzi, którzy ustawili się wokół zniszczonych drzwi. – raz.. dwa… TRZY.

Grupa wpadła do pokoju i zamarła.

\- Czy mogę w czymś panom pomóc? – zapytał spokojnie Harry.

\- Pan Black? – zapytał wolno dowódca, nie odrywając wzroku od zakrwawionej postaci na ziemi.

\- Tak? – Harry z trudem powstrzymywał się od chichotu. – Co mogę dla pana zrobić?

\- Czy potrzebuje pan pomocy medycznej? – zapytał nerwowo dowódca. – Albo jakiejkolwiek innej pomocy?

\- Nie, dziękuję. – Harry potrząsnął głową. – Ale chyba chcecie, żebym pojechał z wami do waszej kwatery.

\- Chyba tak – zgodził się dowódca. – Czy to panu odpowiada?

\- Tak, oczywiście – powiedział Harry.

\- Więc mógłby pan opuścić broń? – zapytał powoli dowódca. – Moi ludzie nie czują się zbyt pewnie.

\- Przepraszam za to. – Harry ostrożnie wytarł ostrze o swoją koszulkę i włożył je do pochwy. To samo zrobił później z różdżką. – Z całej tej ekscytacji zupełnie o tym zapomniałem.

\- Może pan wyjść z pokoju? – Dowódca wskazał na drzwi. –Wtedy moglibyśmy zacząć zbierać dowody.

\- Już się robi – zgodził się Harry. – Mogę zabrać swoje rzeczy?

\- Ja… - Dowódca zawahał się, ale uważnie przyjrzał się twarzy pana Blacka. - … nie sądzę, żeby to był problem.

\- Dziękuję – powiedział z wdzięcznością Harry. – Zajmie to tylko minutkę.

\- Angelo, weź kogoś ze sobą i idźcie to zgłosić – wyszeptał dowódca, gdy Black wyszedł już z pokoju.

\- Tak jest – zgodził się mężczyzna. – Wie pan, czyje to są zwłoki?

\- Salvatore Carillo. – Dowódca znowu wpatrywał się w martwe ciało. – Do dnia dzisiejszego był uważany za najbardziej niebezpiecznego mężczyznę w całych Włoszech. Był głównym podejrzanym w zabójstwie mojego poprzednika.

\- To Carillo? – zapytał zszokowany Angelo. – Black wypatroszył go jak rybę.

\- Wiem o tym. – Dowódca z trudem powstrzymał zniecierpliwienie w głosie. – Teraz idź to zgłosić.

\- Tak jest. – Angelo po raz ostatni spojrzała zwłoki i zniknął z pyknięciem. Pojawił się znowu przy kwaterze głównej pretorian. Wbiegając do budynku, Angelo wpadł na dyrektora ministerstwa.

\- Dotarliście do Blacka na czas, Angelo? – zapytał praefectus pratorio. – Czy Black nadal żyje?

\- Żyje, sir – potwierdził szybko Angelo. – Wyszedł z tego bez żadnych zadrapań.

\- Więc zdążyliście przed przybyciem Consiglio i jego oprychów?

\- Nie, sir. – Angelo potrząsnął głową. – Przybyliśmy w porę, żeby zobaczyć jak Consiglio uderza o chodnik.

\- Wyjaśnij – rozkazał praefectus pratorio.

\- Przybyliśmy w chwili, gdy mężczyzna z wrzaskiem uderzył w chodnik – zaczął Angelo. – Black wyrzucił Consiglia przez okno. Następnie grupa, która wchodziła po schodach odkryła kolejne ciało, które zostało zidentyfikowane jako kierowca Consiglia. A kiedy dotarliśmy do pokoju… kiedy weszliśmy do pokoju.

\- Co jest?

\- Znaleźliśmy mężczyznę z rozdartym brzuchem, a Black spokojnie stał nad nim z wielkim uśmiechem na twarzy. – Angelo wziął kilka głębokich wdechów. – Nie byłem pewien dlaczego był tak szczęśliwy, dopóki nie zapytałem dowódcy oddziału kim był denat.

\- I kim był? – zażądał odpowiedzi praefectus pratorio.

\- To był Salvatore Carillo.

 **No i rozdział 9 za nami.**

 **Jeżu, ostatnio miałam straszny koszmar. Śniło mi się, że ktoś zostawił baaaardzo długi komentarz pod tym opowiadaniem tylko po to, żeby poinformować mnie, że się nie nadaję do tłumaczenia tej historii. Co gorsza, wszyscy zaczęli się z tą opinią zgadzać. Najgorszy sen w moim życiu.**

 **Ale nieważne. :D**

 **Pytanie: Gdybyście mogli pojechać w jedno miejsce na ziemi, dokąd byście pojechali?**

 **Ja poleciałabym do Nowej Zelandii :D piękne widoki, Władca Pierścieni, Hobbit, po prostu wow. :D**

 **Niech żyje Święta Kaczka i do następnego!**


	10. Chcę tylko trochę ciszy i spokoju

**Rozdział 10.**

 **Porachunki, Rzymianie i czekolaaaaaaaada.**

\- Czy mogę spojrzeć na pana nóż? – zapytał grzecznie dowódca oddziału uderzeniowego.

\- Oczywiście – zgodził się Harry, wyjmując sztylet z pochwy i podając go mężczyźnie.

\- To bardzo interesujący nóż – zauważył dowódca. – Mogę poprosić pana o zeznania?

\- Oczywiście – odparł Harry, uspokajając się. – Byłem w moim pokoju, a trzech mężczyzn wpadło tu jak jakiś huragan. Z jednym się pojedynkowałem, ale w końcu wylądował przez okno. Drugi chwycił mnie i niestety musiałem go dźgnąć. Trzeci wybiegł przez drzwi.

\- Dziękuję – powiedział z wdzięcznością dowódca oddziału, zamykając notatnik. – Istnieje możliwość, że będziemy pana jeszcze potrzebować, gdy kryminalni podadzą wstępny raport.

\- Nie ma sprawy – powiedział Harry. – Mogę zejść na dół? Czuję, że pora się wymeldować z tego hotelu.

\- Proszę, śmiało – powiedział dowódca. – Ale muszę panu towarzyszyć, dopóki nie dostanę zielonego światła, że mogę pana puścić.

\- Rozumiem. – Harry krótko kiwnął głową. – Taki obowiązek.

Ruszając w kierunku wind, przeszli obok ciała kierowcy, które zostało zniesione i położone koło pozostałych.

\- Szkoda, że musiał zginąć – wymamrotał do siebie Harry, zauważając kierowcę. – Chciałem go puścić wolno.

Odpowiedź dowódcy oddziału została przerwana przez przybycie innego mężczyzny.

\- Mam wiadomość od praefectusa pratorio.

\- Jaką? –zapytał spokojnie dowódca.

\- Mówi, że Black jest wolny, jeśli wszystko wskazuje na samoobronę. – Tak naprawdę to powiedział „niech zniknie z mojego miasta", ale kurier nie chciał zdenerwować mężczyzny, który załatwił Salvatora Carillo jak pchłę.

\- Rozumiem – powiedział dowódca. – Jest pan wolny, panie Black. Mogę się spytać, dokąd pan teraz pojedzie?

\- Szwajcaria brzmi cudownie – zadumał się Harry. – Mam nadzieję, że tam będzie spokojniej niż całe moje dotychczasowe wakacje.

\- Miłego dnia, panie Black. – Dowódca oddziału patrzył, jak najniebezpieczniejszy mężczyzna jakiego poznał świat, spokojnie wychodzi z budynku.

Harry chciał wrzeszczeć. Dlaczego to wszystko przytrafia się jemu? Czy na rodzie Potterów jest jakaś klątwa, o której nikt mi nie powiedział?

Wzdychając sfrustrowany, Harry wszedł do magicznej części Rzymu i stanął przed barem, który odwiedził wcześniej. Potrzebował teraz drinka, transportem do Szwajcarii zajmie się później.

\- Dobry wieczór, panie Black – starszy mężczyzna, którego poznał wcześniej powitał go i wskazał na puste miejsce koło niego. – Jak się pan miewa?

\- Nie najlepiej. – Harry wzruszył ramionami. – Miałem zły dzień.

\- Co się stało? – Starszy mężczyzna poprosił pracownika baru o drinka.

\- Zostałem zaatakowany przez trzech mężczyzn w moim pokoju hotelowym. – Harry napił się drinka, którego przed chwilą otrzymał. – Końcowy rezultat okazał się dosyć… brutalny.

\- Nie jest pan ranny, prawda?

\- Nie, ani zadrapania – powiedział Harry.

\- Rozumiem. – Mężczyzna nerwowo polizał swoje usta. – Co zamierza pan z tym zrobić?

\- Z mojej strony, najlepiej zapomnieć o całej sprawie. – Harry wypił drinka do końca i wstał. – I mieć nadzieję, że nic takiego się więcej nie powtórzy.

\- Jestem pewien, że nie, panie Black. – Na twarzy mężczyzny widać było ulgę. – Miłego dnia, panie Black.

\- Dziękuję. – Harry rzucił kilka monet na stół. – Grzeczność wymaga, żebym to ja tym razem zapłacił. Pan zapłacił ostatnio.

\- Do widzenia, panie Black – krzyknął mężczyzna za Harrym, który już stał w progu. – I miłej podróży!

Harry spędził kilka minut na błąkaniu się po ulicy. W końcu trafił na sklep, który reklamował się jako najtańszy dostawca świstoklików w Rzymie.

\- Halo? – krzyknął Harry, wchodząc do pustego sklepu. – Czy ktoś tu jest?

\- Co? – Zza drzwi, które najprawdopodobniej prowadziły na zaplecze, pojawiła się głowa. – Och, przepraszam, nie spodziewałem się pana przez kolejne kilka minut. Chce pan świstoklik, tak?

\- Tak – potwierdził Harry. – Do Szwajcarii.

\- W takim razie muszę zobaczyć pana paszport. – Mężczyzna wyciągnął rękę. – W końcu będzie pan przekraczał granicę.

\- Chwileczkę. – Harry poszperał po kieszeniach i znalazł to, czego szukał.

Mężczyzna wyciągnął różdżkę i stuknął nią w dokument.

\- Okej… skoro tak trzeba. – Harry zabrał z powrotem swój paszport. – Co miał pan na myśli mówiąc, ze spodziewał się mnie pan później?

\- Dziękuję i proszę bardzo – przerwał mu sprzedawca, podając mu breloczek z szwajcarską flagą.

\- Dziękuję. – Harry przyjął przedmiot. – Ile panu płacę?

\- Ten świstoklik został z góry opłacony przez praefectusa pratorio – uśmiechnął się mężczyzna. – Kazał swoim ludziom pójść do każdego sklepu podróżniczego i poinformować sprzedawców, że pana świstoklik będzie na jego koszt. Poza tym obiecał podwójną stawkę, jeśli dostanie go pan w ciągu godziny.

\- Miło z jego strony – powiedział Harry. – Ale wróćmy do pytania, które panu zadałem.

\- Obawiam się, że nie mamy na to czasu, Harry – odparł ze smutkiem sprzedawca. – Bo widzisz, z chęcią wezmę podwójną stawkę, ale w takim razie świstoklik musiałby się aktywować… teraz.

Harry poczuł pociągnięcie i jego świat zawirował.

\- Witamy w Szwajcarii – powiedział mężczyzna z uśmiechem. – Mogę zobaczyć pana dokumenty?

\- Jasne. – Harry podał swój paszport i z trudem powstrzymał irytację, którą odczuwał w stosunku do sprzedawcy.

\- Mam nadzieję, że miał pan udany dzień, panie… - celnik spojrzał na paszport - … Black.

\- Nie najlepszy, ale powinno być lepiej.

\- Rozumiem. – Celnik wydawał się być niezdolnym do oderwania wzroku od dokumentu.

\- Jest jakiś problem? – zapytał Harry, martwiąc się reakcją mężczyzny.

\- Nie, sir – odpowiedział cicho celnik. – Nie spodziewałem się tylko, że pana spotkam. Proszę się spotkać z tutejszymi władzami. Jest kilka wiadomości, które chcieliby panu przekazać. Poza tym niektórzy chcieliby się wybrać z panem na piwo, jeśli znajdzie pan czas.

\- Dziękuję – powiedział Harry. – Zna pan może jakiś dobry hotel w okolicy?

\- Przy wyjściu jest informacja. – Celnik wskazał na drzwi. – Jeśli nie ma pan więcej pytań.

\- Miłego dnia – powiedział Harry i ruszył w stronę wyjścia.

\- Nawzajem, panie Black. – Celnik zamknął swoją kolejkę, odczekał chwilkę i szybko udał się do kierownika. – Pan Black był właśnie w mojej kolejce.

\- Powiedziałeś mu, żeby skontaktował się z Polizei?

\- Tak – potwierdził celnik. – Zapytał się, czy znam jakieś dobre hotele, więc wskazałem mu informację.

\- Dobra robota. – Kierownik odznaczył czas w swoim notatniku. – Z ciekawości, jak ma na imię?

\- Pan. – Celnik wzruszył ramionami – To była jedyna informacja w tej rubryce.

\- Rozumiem – powiedział kierownik. – Idź na przerwę, ja to pójdę zgłosić.

-o-o-o-o

\- Wiemy, co stało się z Panem Blackiem – powiedział nerwowo osiłek swojemu szefowi – Albertowi Nachellemu. Był to ten sam osiłek, który wcześniej chciał „dać nauczkę" Panu Blackowi.

\- No co?

\- Giovanni Consiglio, jego kierowca i Salvatore Carillo zaatakowali Pana Blacka w jego pokoju hotelowym. Black wyrzucił Consiglia przez okno, Carillo ma wyprute flaki, a kierowca został zrzucony ze schodów.

\- Co dalej?

\- Resztę opowiedział mi mój kuzyn Tony, który pracuje w barze, do którego lubią chodzić gliniarze – kontynuował mężczyzna. – Mówią, że Black zabił starego Consiglia i upozorował wypadek, który zabił jego ludzi. Jeden z gliniarzy wspomniał coś o tym, że Black mamrotał o puszczeniu kierowcy wolno. Ponoć żałował, że ten nie posłuchał jego rad i nie zostawił go w spokoju. Poza tym Black siedział w pokoju jakby czekając, aż ktoś go zaatakuje.

\- Dziękuję – powiedział Alberto Nachelli. – I przypomnij mi, żebym podziękował twojemu kuzynowi za informacje. Wiele one wyjaśniły.

\- Jak to?

\- Black powiedział coś, gdy płacił za mój drink. Powiedział, że nie będzie szukał zemsty i, że grzeczność wymaga, żebym to on tym razem zapłacił skoro my zapłaciliśmy ostatnim razem. Myślałem, że mówi o drinkach, ale teraz nie jestem tego taki pewien.

\- Co masz na myśli szefie?

\- Wygląda na to, że wydarzyło się coś, co przyciągnęło uwagę Blacka. Zirytowaliśmy go i dlatego za karę zabił starego Consiglia, jego ludzi i zaprezentował nowe zasady. – Starszy mężczyzna uśmiechnął się. – Z jakiegoś powodu nie zabił jego syna, ale kiedy ten próbował go zabić…. Black stwierdził, że to był jego błąd nie nasz.

\- Więc kiedy Black powiedział, że to on zapłaci…?

\- Mówił o tej próbie zabójstwa, nie o drinkach.

-o-o-o-o-o-

\- Co jest? – krzyknął praefectus pratorio w odpowiedzi na pukanie do drzwi.

\- Blacka już nie ma – powiedział mężczyzna, wystawiając głowę przez drzwi. – Pojechał do Szwajcarii.

\- Dziękuję. – Na twarzy praefectusa pratorio pojawił się uśmiech. – Miejmy nadzieję, że więcej tu nie wróci podczas mojej pracy tutaj.

\- Tak jest. – Mężczyzna zachichotał i wyszedł.

\- Co chciałeś mi powiedzieć zanim nam przerwano? – Praefectus pratorio zwrócił się do dowódcy oddziału uderzeniowego, który miał pomóc Blackowi.

\- Chciałem powiedzieć panu o sztylecie Blacka. To nie był zwykły nóż, więc pomyślałem, że najlepiej będzie, jak panu o tym powiem.

\- Co w nim takiego niezwykłego?

\- To był pugio w rzymskim stylu z kościaną rękojeścią. Zaklęcia na nim były bardzo stare i były często spotykane u Rzymian z tamtego okresu, dlatego nie sądzę, żeby to była replika. Ostrze jest zrobione z jakiegoś niebieskawego metalu i ma wyryte na nim jedno słowo.

\- Jakie?

\- Atrum. – Dowódca oddziału przełknął ślinę. – i jeśli dobrze pamiętam z lekcji łaciny, można to przetłumaczyć na czarny (Black).

\- Nie sugerujesz chyba?

\- Nic nie sugeruję. Mówię tylko jak jest.

-o-o-o-o-o-

Podchodząc do informacji turystycznej, Harry zaczął zastanawiać się jak powinien spędzić pierwszy dzień w Szwajcarii. Doszedł do wniosku, że najlepiej będzie, jeśli kupi jakieś dwa kilo szwajcarskiej czekolady, wynajmie ogromny, luksusowy pokój i pozwoli losowi zdecydować co dalej.

\- Dzień dobry. – Dziewczyna za ladą uśmiechnęła się. – W czym mogę panu pomóc?

\- Potrzebuję pokoju. – Harry również się uśmiechnął – Najlepiej by było, gdyby był luksusowy i ogromny.

\- Chwileczkę. – Dziewczyna sięgnęła pod ladę i wyjęła ulotkę. – Proszę bardzo, duży, luksusowy i w dobrej lokacji.

\- Dziękuję. – Harry odwrócił się i ruszył w swoją stronę szczęśliwy, że w końcu będzie mógł się zacząć cieszyć wakacjami.

Za nim, dziewczyna z informacji uśmiechnęła się pod nosem. Nie wiedziała, kto zapłacił jej za umieszczenie zaklęcia namierzającego na ulotkę i nie bardzo ją to obchodziło. Nie mogła przecież wyżyć ze swojej skromnej pensji bez… dodatkowego zarobku. Nie obchodziłoby ją nawet wtedy, gdyby wiedziała od kogo są te pieniądze. Suma, którą oferowali za umożliwienie śledzenia tego człowieka była zbyt duża, żeby ją sobie odpuścić. Nawet jeśli musiała ubrudzić przy tym ręce.

-o-o-o-o-o-

\- Mam dobre wieści, mój panie – powiedział mężczyzna, schylając się by pocałować rąbek szaty swojego zniekształconego mistrza. – Jednemu z wolnych strzelców w Szwajcarii udało się rzucić zaklęcie namierzające na Blacka. Możemy go namierzyć dopóki ma przy sobie ten przedmiot.

\- Doskonale – wysyczała kreatura w cieniu. – Wyślij tam piętnastu ludzi… Niech zrobią z niego przykład, świat musi dowiedzieć się jaka jest cena za sprzeciwianie się mi.

\- Będzie jak rozkażesz, mój panie – powiedział żałośnie mężczyzna i zaczął wycofywać się z pomieszczenia.

-o-o-o-o-o-

\- Chciałby pan pokój na niższym czy wyższym piętrze? – zapytał Harry'ego recepcjonista z profesjonalnym uśmiechem na twarzy.

\- Najwyżej jak się da – powiedział Harry z uśmiechem. – I, jeśli to możliwe, to z balkonem. Chciałbym poczuć wiatr we włosach.

\- Oczywiście, sir. Pokój 1003 na dziesiątym piętrze jest wolny i z radością mogę pana poinformować, że ma on całkiem duży balkon. – Recepcjonista sięgnął pod ladę i wyjął spod niej klucz. – Czy możemy jakoś uprzyjemnić pana pobyt tutaj?

\- Jeśli to nie problem, to czy mógłbym dostać trochę waszej czekolady do pokoju? – zapytał nieśmiało Harry. – Tyle o niej słyszałem, ale nigdy nie miałem okazji jej spróbować.

\- Już się robi. Czekolada powinna dotrzeć do pokoju razem z panem – odparł z uśmiechem recepcjonista. – Nie uwierzy pan jak często dostajemy takie prośby.

\- Dziękuję – powiedział Harry i zabrał klucz. – Miłej nocy.

\- Dziękuję i wzajemnie, panie Black – odpowiedział radośnie recepcjonista.

Idąc szybko w stronę wind. Może w końcu uda mu się naprawdę zacząć wymarzone wakacje. Od teraz nie będzie żadnych ataków śmierciożerców, żadnych napadów z nożami, żadnych ludzi z Gwardii Szwajcarskiej proszących go o sprawdzanie zabezpieczeń, żadnych szaleńców wpadających do jego pokoju. Nic, tylko cisza i spokój.

\- Dziesiąte piętro poproszę – poinstruował operatora windy.

\- Tak jest.

Jak tylko drzwi się otworzyły, Harry wyskoczył z windy.

\- Dziękuję i miłej pracy – krzyknął jeszcze przez ramię i podbiegł do drzwi.

\- Pana czekolada – powiedziała uśmiechnięta kobieta, trzymając ogromną tacę. – Czy będzie coś jeszcze?

\- Nie, dziękuję – powiedział Harry. – Proszę położyć tacę na łóżku i powiedzieć mi, ile jestem winien.

\- To na koszt firmy. – Pokojówka położyła tacę na wskazanym miejscu. – Staramy się uprzyjemnić pobyt gości w luksusowych pokojach.

\- Dziękuję – powiedział Harry, podając pokojówce zwitek banknotów. – Dobranoc.

\- Nawzajem, proszę pana. – Pokojówka obdarzyła Harry'ego ostatnim uśmiechem i wyszła.

Harry chwycił kawałek czekolady, poszedł na balkon i oparł się o poręcz. Wiatr we włosach, światła miasta, czy jego życie może być bardziej wspaniałe?

\- UMRZYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYJ!

Harry obserwował zszokowany jak kilkoro śmierciożerców pojawiło się przed nim i siła grawitacji pociągnęła ich w dół. Z pewną dozą podejrzliwości, Harry powąchał swój kawałek czekolady. Następnie spojrzał w dół na stos zakrwawionych ciał. Zastanawiając się, dlaczego to wszystko przytrafia się właśnie jemu i z trudem powstrzymując łzy rozpaczy, Harry odwrócił się i wrócił do swojego pokoju. Niedługo powinni pojawić się tutejsi funkcjonariusze i spakowanie się byłoby dobrym pomysłem.

 **Crudeoil: Zamierzam się za niego też zabrać :D Ale najpierw muszę skończyć to. Australia tajemny ląd.**

 **Arily: Niestety te rozdziały takie są, nic na to nie poradzę :/**

 **Gabriella Novik: Ja zwykle nie czytam opowiadań po polsku, bo albo je znam, albo nie są zbyt dobrej „jakości". No niestety. Łzy są zawsze mile widziane, o ile są to łzy śmiechu. I zamierzam doprowadzić to opowiadanie do końca, albo nie nazywam się tak jak się nazywam :D**

 **No i arrivederci Italio, guten tag Szwajcario!**

 **Pytanko: Ulubiony kolor i dlaczego?**

 **Mój to czerwony, bo mi w nim ładnie, bo ma w sobie to coś, bo zupa była za słona, bo jest jak ogień, a ja lubię ogień, bo to zła kobiet była.**

 **Niech żyje Święta Kaczka!**


	11. Plask

**Rozdział 11.**

 **Teorie, gnomy i zegarki**

\- Zapowiada się spokojna noc – powiedział jeden z obserwatorów do drugiego. – Myślisz, że coś się stanie?

\- Nieeeee, wszyscy wiedzą o naszej neutralności. Nie ma mowy, żeby… - mężczyzna urwał, ponieważ przed nimi leżała kupka martwych ciał w czarnych szatach, która pojawiła się znikąd. – Raczej dobrym pomysłem będzie wezwanie wsparcia, prawda?

\- Raczej tak – zgodził się drugi. – Myślisz, że Black powstrzymałby się od zabijania, jeśli go ładnie poprosimy?

\- Nie powiesz rybie, żeby przestała pływać. - Obserwator wzruszył ramionami. – Chcesz wrócić do kwatery czy wolisz porozmawiać z Blackiem?

\- Moneta?

\- Jasne. - Mężczyzna wyjął monetę z kieszeni. - Zawołaj jak będzie w powietrzu.

\- Reszka. - Mężczyźni spojrzeli na monetę, która wylądowała na ziemi. - Powodzenia z Blackiem.

\- Powodzenia ze sprawozdaniami – odparł mężczyzna, podczas gdy jego partner zniknął za rogiem. - Dlaczego on nie mógł poczekać na następną zmianę i ich zawalić robotą papierkową?

\- Widział to pan? - zapytał się zszokowany recepcjonista, patrząc na stos ciał. - Oni po prostu spadli z nieba.

\- Widziałem – potwierdził obserwator. - Jestem policjantem, proszę nie wychodzić. Zaraz ktoś przyjedzie i spisze pana zeznania.

\- O-okej – zgodził się recepcjonista.

\- W którym pokoju jest pan Black?

\- Chwileczkę. - Recepcjonista drżącymi rękami sprawdził rejestr. - Pokój 1003.

\- Dziękuję. - Oficer wszedł do jednej z wind. - Dziesiąte piętro.

Jazda w górę minęła w ciszy i kiedy winda zatrzymała się na odpowiednim piętrze, funkcjonariusz wyszedł z niej, podszedł do drzwi Harry'ego i zapukał.

\- Czekałem na pana – powitał go Harry. - Chce pan wejść, czy mam pójść z panem?

\- Witam, panie Black. Nazywam się Willelmus Petersen. Może zejdźmy do lobby, a pan mi w tym czasie opowie, co się stało – zasugerował funkcjonariusz, rozglądając się po pokoju. - Tak czy siak, wydaje mi się, że chciałby pan zmienić hotel.

\- Okej – zgodził się Harry, przerzucając plecak przez ramię. – To było bardzo dziwne. Stałem na moim balkonie, delektując się waszą czekoladą i tak znikąd pojawili się śmierciożercy.

\- Tajemniczo spadli na śmierć? – zapytał Petersen z uniesioną brwią.

\- To było bardzo dziwne – zgodził się Harry. – Nawet nie wiem, jak oni byli w stanie mnie znaleźć.

\- Dlaczego śmierciożercy mieliby pana szukać, panie Black?

\- Od zawsze próbowali mnie zabić. – Harry wzruszył ramionami. – Po prostu założyłem, że są tutaj po mnie.

\- Rozumiem – powiedział radośnie Petersen. – To powinno zadziałać. Zaraz przyjedzie samochód, żeby zawieźć pana do innego hotelu. Skontaktujemy się z panem, gdy już wyczyścimy pamięć personelowi.

\- Okej – powiedział Harry. – Chciałem jedynie zjeść trochę czekolady i kupić nowy zegarek. Czy proszę o zbyt wiele?

\- Nie wydaje mi się, ale nikt nie może powiedzieć śmierciożercom, żeby przestali atakować.

\- Wiem, wiem. – Harry zacisnął pięści. – Ale to miały być moje wakacje, a na razie nie miałem ani chwili przerwy.

\- Wygląda na to, że przyjechał pana samochód. – Petersen wskazał na samochód, który podjechał pod hotel.

\- Dzięki. – Harry uścisnął mężczyźnie dłoń. – Miłej nocy.

\- Nawzajem, panie Black – odparł Petersen, następnie patrzył jak Harry wchodzi do samochodu i odjeżdża.

\- No i? – zapytał się go inny mężczyzna. – Jaka jest jego wersja?

\- Powiedział, że nie miał nic wspólnego z tymi ciałami. – Petersen uśmiechnął się. – Cytując, oni pojawili się i spadli na śmierć bez jego pomocy.

\- Historia się sprawdza?

\- Tak – powiedział z uśmiechem Petersen. – Rozejrzałem się po pokoju i jedynym magicznym źródłem było namierzające zaklęcie na ulotce.

\- Nic więcej?

\- Nic – potwierdził Petersen. – Gdy Francuzi powiedzieli, że potrafi założyć niewykrywalne zabezpieczenia, nie bardzo w to wierzyłem. Jednak po dzisiejszym występie…

\- To wyjaśnia, dlaczego zatrudnili go we Włoszech.

\- Na pewno – zgodził się Petersen. – Może sprawdźmy czy uda nam się namierzyć tego kogoś, kto nałożył to zaklęcie na ulotkę. Może dojdziemy do niego zanim Black zorganizuje kolejny… wypadek.

Dwaj mężczyźni udali się do byłego pokoju Harry'ego.

\- Nie wierzę! – krzyknął zszokowany mężczyzna. – Ta ulotka ma znaczek, który mówi skąd pochodzi.

\- Daj spojrzeć. – Petersen powiedział i z bliska przyjrzał się znaczkowi. – Wiem, gdzie to jest. Ruszamy za raz, dwa, trzy.

Dwaj mężczyźni pojawili się przy znajomym im już stanowisku informacji.

-Mogę w czymś panom pomóc? – zapytała nerwowo recepcjonistka.

\- Zapytam tylko raz – warknął Petersen. – Dała pani ulotkę z zaklęciem namierzającym jakiemuś mężczyźnie?

\- Nie mam pojęcia o czym pan mówi – powiedziała niewinnie recepcjonistka. – Dlaczego panowie pytają?

\- Dobra, skoro nic nie wiesz, to my sobie pójdziemy. – Petersen wzruszył ramionami. – Pytam, bo mała ulotka z zaklęciem namierzającym doprowadziła grupkę śmierciożerców z Wielkiej Brytanii, którzy zaatakowali mężczyznę.

\- Okropność. – Dziewczyna pokręciła głową. – Ale nie rozumiem, dlaczego podejrzewacie, że mam coś z tym wspólnego.

\- No cóż, po tym jak Pan Black, przy okazji tak się ten mężczyzna nazywa, zabił tych, którzy go zaatakowali, pomyśleliśmy, że teraz zajmie się osobą, która dała mu tę ulotkę. – Petersen wzruszył ramionami. – Chcieliśmy się przyjrzeć tej osobie, żebyśmy byli w stanie zidentyfikować ciało.

\- Wiele by to nie dało – dodał drugi mężczyzna. – Słyszałem, że on czasami nie przejmuje się pozorami. I widząc jak potraktował tych śmierciożerców...

\- Jaja sobie robicie. – Dziewczyna zaczęła się pocić z nerwów. – I nawet jeśli nie, to i tak nie zrobiłam nic nielegalnego.

\- Szkoda. - Petersen pokręcił głową w fałszywym współczuciu. - Słyszałem, że miła, przyjemna cela więzienna jest najlepszym miejscem, żeby się ukryć przed Blackiem. A nawet jeśli nie będzie cię ścigał, to zawsze pozostają śmierciożercy, którzy nie będą szczęśliwi wiedząc, że wystawiłaś ich współtowarzyszy na śmierć. Ale tak między nami, to bardziej martwiłbym się Blackiem.

Dziewczyna szybko się zastanowiła i zadrżała na samą myśl o obrazach, które podsunął jej mózg.

\- Będę mówić, podam wam listę kontaktów, przyznam się do każdej mojej winy. Ale proszę, trzymajcie mnie z dala od nich.

\- Myślałem, że powiedziałaś, że nic nie wiesz? - zapytał niewinnie Petersen. - I, że nie zrobiłaś nic złego.

\- Nie baw się moim kosztem – warknęła dziewczyna. - Tu chodzi o moje życie.

\- Byłbym bardziej współczujący, gdybyś nie wystawiła człowieka na śmierć – odparł zimno Petersen. - Nie lubię takich sytuacji. Proponuję, żebyś pojechała z nami na komisariat i ani mi się waż kłamać.

\- Okej – zgodziła się dziewczyna. - Powiedziałam już, że powiem wszystko. Tylko mnie ochrońcie.

\- Dotknij tego. - Petersen wyrwał guzik z koszuli. - To świstoklik, który zabierze nas do kwatery głównej.

Dziewczyna zrobiła, co jej kazano i cała trójka zniknęła.

\- Komisarz chce z tobą rozmawiać, Petersen. - Jeden z oficerów podniósł głowę znad sterty raportów. - Kim jest wasz więzień?

\- Pomogła w ataku na Blacka – odparł Petersen.

\- I nadal żyje? - Mężczyzna spojrzał na dziewczynę z ciekawością. - Ja się nią zajmę, ty idź do szefa.

\- Jak z nią skończysz, wsadź ją do pojedynczej celi – powiedział Petersen. - I niech będzie pod stałą obserwacją. Nie sądzę, żeby Black chciał ją zabić po tym, jak powiedziałem, że ją ochronimy, ale lepiej być ostrożnym.

\- Jasne.

Petersen przeszedł przez pokój, stanął przed gabinetem dyrektora departamentu przestrzegania prawa i inspekcji czekolady i zapukał.

\- Chciał mnie pan widzieć?

\- Wejdź i zamknij za sobą drzwi – powiedział komisarz. - Wygląda na to, że przez ten wypadek z śmierciożercami, będziemy musieli zaaresztować Blacka.

\- Dlaczego? - Petersen wpatrywał się w swojego szefa w szoku. - Próbowali go zabić, a on się obronił. Prosta sprawa.

\- Wiem o tym – potwierdził komisarz. - Ale brytyjski minister narzeka, że wypuszczamy na wolność człowieka, który zabił kilkunastu brytyjskich obywateli. Domaga się przynajmniej procesu.

\- Ta, sprawa trafi do sądu, a sędzia nas wyśmieje – powiedział Petersen. - Nie mamy ani jednego dowodu przeciwko Blackowi.

\- Co masz na myśli? - Komisarz nachylił się z rosnącą ciekawością.

\- Black, jak zwykle zresztą, zaaranżował wszystko tak, żeby wyglądało to na wypadek. - Petersen uśmiechnął się. - Z dowodów wynika, że grupa śmierciożerców zapomniała sprawdzić lokacji świstoklika, którego użyli. Wszystko wskazuje na to, że Black nie kiwnął nawet palcem.

\- Może to jednak był wypadek?

Petersen rzucił gniewne spojrzenie swojemu szefowi.

\- Badałem sprawy o zabójstwa zanim skończył pan pierwszy rok szkoły i nigdy czegoś takiego nie widziałem.

\- Nie mówię, że się mylisz – próbował go uspokoić komisarz. - Już zdecydowałem, co im powiem. Powiem im, że to był jeden wielki wypadek. Grupa ludzi, niektórzy byli sponsorami kampanii Knota, uznała za stosowne przebranie się za śmierciożerców w ramach żartu. Przecież tacy wpływowi i bogaci obywatele nie będą popierać lorda jakiegośtam. Wszyscy zginęli w tragicznym wypadku, a Pan Black nie miał z tym nic wspólnego. Chcę tylko wiedzieć, gdzie Black popełnił błąd.

\- Nie zrobił tego – odparł z uśmiechem Petersen. - Przepraszam za krytykę, Hans, ale pomyślałem, że cały ten czas spędzony w biurze zlikwidował ci kilka szarych komórek. Black poprosił o pokój na najwyższym piętrze z balkonem, na którym był, kiedy pojawili się śmierciożercy. Wiemy od Francuzów, że potrafi stworzyć niewykrywalne zabezpieczenia. Pewnie tu zrobił to samo i wyszedł na balkon, żeby podziwiać widowisko.

\- Coś jeszcze? - zapytał się komisarz.

\- W oczekiwaniu jadł czekoladę i już zdarzało mu się zrzucić ludzi z budynków. - Petersen wzruszył ramionami. - Niemożliwe, żeby te wszystkie czynniki były przypadkowe.

\- Dzięki, Willi – uśmiechnął się komisarz. - I, jeśli będziesz miał okazję, podziękuj Blackowi za ułatwienie sprawy. Teraz muszę skontaktować się z Brytyjczykami i poinformować ich o tym tragicznym wypadku.

\- Miłej zabawy, Hans – powiedział Petersen. - Później chodź z nami na piwo, jeśli ten idiota Knot nie zajmie ci zbyt wiele czasu.

\- Spróbuję, Willi – powiedział komisarz. - I nie patrz tak na mnie, to twoja wina, że mam tę pracę.

\- Nie moja wina, że miałem wystarczająco rozumu, żeby odmówić, a ty nie.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Harry obudził się później niż zwykle. Szybko poszedł na balkon i z me strachem spojrzał w dół, spodziewając się sterty zakrwawionych ciał leżących na chodniku. Harry uśmiechnął się widząc niczym nie zabrudzony chodnik. Harry ubrał się i zabrał swój plecak, następnie udał się na śniadanie. Jednak przy wyjściu z windy przywitał go funkcjonariusz, z którym rozmawiał wczoraj.

\- Dzień dobry, panie Black.

\- Dzień dobry, panie Petersen. Mam odpowiedzieć na kilka dodatkowych pytań do pana raportu?

\- Nie ma takiej potrzeby. Dowody wskazują na prosty, ale tragiczny wypadek, na który nie miał pan żadnego wpływu. W takim przypadku wystarczy pana zeznanie z wczoraj.

\- Dziękuję.

\- Nie, to ja dziękuję. – Petersen uśmiechnął się. – Koledzy z Włoch poprosili mnie o przysługę. Prosili, żebym zabrał pana do gnomów, żeby omówić pana nowe konto.

\- Miło z ich strony – powiedział Harry. – Niech pan prowadzi.

\- Woli pan magiczny czy niemagiczny transport?

\- Nie. Po tym, co się stało wczoraj wolę być ostrożny.

\- Okej, wezwę samochód. Jak się podoba panu Szwajcaria?

\- Z tego, co widziałem, to jest piękny kraj. – Harry wzruszył ramionami. – Jak już skończymy, to pewnie kupię sobie nowy zegarek i pojadę do Niemiec.

\- Opuszcza nas pan tak szybko? – zapytał Petersen, wchodząc do samochodu.

\- Bez urazy, ale nie chcę zostawać w okolicy po wczorajszym wypadku. – Harry z trudem powstrzymał zmarszczenie brwi. Skoro śmierciożercy go znaleźli, zakon też to pewnie niedługo zrobi. – Chcę spokojnych wakacji, a Szwajcaria zrobiła się dla mnie zbyt ekscytująca.

\- Rozumiem – powiedział z uśmiechem Petersen. Black miał świetne poczucie humoru. – Dokąd chce pan teraz pojechać?

\- Do Niemiec – odparł Harry. – Potem... się zobaczy.

\- Słyszałem, że Berlin jest pięknym miastem o tej porze roku – zauważył Petersen. – Warto też zobaczyć Monachium.

\- Dzięki – odpowiedział Harry. – Nie mam jeszcze planów, ale miło jest mieć jakiś pomysł w zanadrzu.

\- Cieszę się, że mogłem pomóc. – Petersen rozejrzał się, gdy samochód się zatrzymał. – Wygląda na to, że dojechaliśmy.

Obaj mężczyźni wyszli z samochodu i Petersen poprowadził Harry'ego przez olbrzymie drzwi, długi korytarz. W końcu trafili przed drzwi, na których była tabliczka „sprawy osobiste".

\- Proszę wejść i powiedzieć, kim pan jest. Ja muszę wracać do pracy. Miłego dnia, panie Black.

\- Nawzajem – odparł Harry i zapukał do drzwi.

\- Tak? - Niski mężczyzna w dużych okularach otworzył drzwi.

\- Jestem Pan Black. Powiedziano mi, że mam umówione spotkanie z gnomami?

\- Proszę wejść. - Mężczyzna otworzył szerzej drzwi, pozwalając Harry'emu na wejście do środka.

\- Nie chcę wyjść na idiotę, ale dlaczego ten bank prowadzony jest przez gnomy, a nie gobliny?

\- On nie jest prowadzony przez gobliny, panie Black – odparł mężczyzna. - To tylko przezwisko nadane przez społeczeństwo bankierom. Dlaczego? Ponieważ ten bank prowadzony jest przez ludzi, a nie gobliny. Nas nigdy nie zmuszono do oddania monopolu, żeby powstrzymać wojnę.

\- Och. - Harry pomyślał nad tym chwilę. - Dziękuję za informację i przepraszam, że nazwałem pana gnomem.

\- Ależ nic się nie stało, panie Black – odparł mężczyzna z cieniem ciepła w głosie. - Dopóki nie była to obelga skierowana do nas, dopóty nie widzę powodu, żeby mieć to panu za złe.

\- Więc jak działa ten bank? - zapytał z ciekawością Harry.

\- Dokładnie tak, jak działa bank niemagiczny – odparł mężczyzna. - Jesteśmy właśnie w magicznej części, ale wszedł pan przez część dla mugoli. Nie widzimy powodu, dla którego mielibyśmy ograniczać się d części populacji, a nasze konta można wejść przez zarówno magiczne jak i niemagiczne metody.

\- To na pewno jest przydatne – powiedział Harry. - Jaki jest temat naszego spotkania?

\- Najlepiej poczekać z tym, aż dojdziemy do mojego gabinetu – odparł mężczyzna. - Nie mówię, że nasz bank nie jest bezpieczne, ale...

\- Lepiej nie ryzykować – zgodził się Harry. - Rozumiem i szanuję taką decyzję.

\- Cieszę się, że pan tak myśli – odparł mężczyzna, otwierając drzwi. - Za panem.

\- Dziękuję – powiedział Harry, wchodząc do pomieszczenia i zajmując miejsce.

\- Skupmy się najpierw na stanie konta. - Mężczyzna wyciągnął kawałek papieru i podał go Harry'emu. - Pokaże on aktualny stan konta, uwzględniając podział na różne waluty. Suma pana pieniędzy wyświetlona będzie w CHF.

\- CHF?

\- Confederation Helvetica Franc. - Bankier uśmiechnął się. - Poza tym, mam krótką wiadomość od kilku kasyn w Monte Carlo.

\- Dziękuję – odparł Harry i spojrzał na kartkę. - To są prawidłowe dane?

\- Do ostatniego grosza – potwierdził bankier. - Kasyna chciałyby panu podziękować za pana trud i za zaufanie, którym pan je obdarzył. W podzięce otrzymał pan drobny procent od każdego kasyna.

\- Ile?

\- Jedną piątą procenta od każdego kasyna w Monte Carlo. - Bankier wzruszył ramionami. - Nie jest to dużo, ale dostarcza to jakiegoś dochodu.

Bankier uważnie starał się ominąć fakt, że taki układ bardzo pomoże kasynom. W końcu, kto chciałby oszukiwać w miejscu, które częściowo należy do słynnego Pana Blacka.

\- Coś jeszcze? - zapytał cicho Harry, trawiąc w głowie ilość pieniędzy na nowym koncie.

\- Nie, chyba, że ma pan jakieś pytania, panie Black – powiedział bankier.

\- Na chwilę obecną nie. - Harry zamrugał i spojrzał jeszcze raz na papier. - Chyba na mnie czas.

\- Odprowadzę pana do drzwi. Przyjemnie się z panem robi interesy, panie Black.

\- Cała przyjemność po mojej stronie – powiedział z uśmiechem Harry. - Dziękuję za poświęcony czas.

\- Proszę tędy. - Bankier poprowadził Harry'ego licznymi korytarzami. W końcu dotarli do wyjścia. - To jedno z bardziej dyskretnych wyjść do magicznej części.

\- Dziękuję i miłego dnia – powiedział Harry wychodząc z budynku.

\- Nawzajem, panie Black. - Bankier zamknął drzwi.

Idąc ulicą, Harry uważnie obserwował wystawy wszystkich sklepów dopóki nie trafił na jeden z zegarkami. Wchodząc do sklepu, Harry rozejrzał się i zauważył mężczyznę z dziwnym urządzeniem na głowie, który pochylał się nad małym stolikiem.

\- Zaraz do pana podejdę – powiedział mężczyzna, nie podnosząc głowy. - Chcę włożyć tę ostatnią część.

\- Niech się pan nie spieszy – powiedział Harry. - Mam sporo czasu.

Mężczyzna spędził kolejnych kilka sekund bawiąc się urządzeniem na stole, następnie wstał i zdjął dziwny przyrząd z głowy.

\- Przepraszam za to. To była delikatna sprawa, nie mogłem jej przerwać w połowie.

\- Nie ma problemu – powiedział Harry. - Zauważyłem pana wystawę i chciałbym zegarek. Najlepiej najbardziej wytrzymały jaki macie.

\- Wiemy, co chcemy, co? - Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się i chwycił złoty, ozdobiony klejnotami zegarek z wystawy. - Ten tutaj jest bardzo dokładny. Guzik z boku pozwoli zmienić czas z czasu lokalnego na czas Greenwich i jakikolwiek inny czas. W dodatku jest niezniszczalny.

\- Coś takiego miałem na myśli, tylko... – Harry zamilkł na moment - … macie może coś takiego, tylko mniej... krzykliwego?

\- Oczywiście – powiedział mężczyzna odkładając jeden zegarek i wyciągając drugi. - Ten zegarek ma takie same właściwości, ale jest mniej krzykliwy.

\- Wezmę go – powiedział z uśmiechem Harry i założył prosty, srebrny zegarek na rękę. - Wie pan, gdzie mogę znaleźć transport do Berlina.

\- Dalej ulicą, po pana prawej stronie. Nazywa się „Podróże pełne przygody", na pewno pan go zauważy.

\- Dziękuję. - Harry wyszedł ze sklepu i znalazł „Podróże pełne przygody".

\- Co mogę dla pana zrobić? - zapytała kobieta przy kasie.

\- Świstoklik do Berlina, jeśli ma pani taki – odparł Harry, oglądając zdjęcia na ścianie.

\- Chwileczkę. - Kobieta otworzyła regał i wyjęła z niego małą, okrągłą rzecz.. - Coś jeszcze?

\- To wszystko.

\- Dwadzieścia pięć franków – odparła kobieta. - Aby go aktywować należy powiedzieć Berlin, miłego dnia.

\- Nawzajem – powiedział Harry. - Berlin.

 **Przepraszam za to opóźnienie. Tyle już przepraszam, że komputer sam mi chce to już uzupełniać xD ale nic.**

 **Hercia2012: Wielka Kaczka jest w moim sercu i duszy.**

 **Xserxses: Odpowiedź urwało, ale oryginał to „Make a wish" Rorschach's Bolt**

 **Arily: Śmierciolizy nie zasługują na aż tak bardzo spektakularną śmierć. Nie ich wina, że są idiotami, tylko ich przodków.**

 **I tak oto żegnamy Szwajcarię i witamy Niemcy.**

 **Q: Wolelibyście spotkać się z jedną kaczką o wielkości słonia, czy setką słoni o wielkości kaczki?**

 **Jeśli gumowa to chętnie taką dużą wezmę, ale jeśli żywa to raczej wolę słoniki.**

 **Niech żyje Święta Kaczka i do** **następnego**.


	12. Mur

**Rozdział 12**

 **Taxi, sowieci i nowe fragmenty przeszłości Pana Blacka.**

\- Dzień dobry – powitał Harry'ego uśmiechnięty celnik. - Jak podobała się panu pogoda w Szwajcarii?

\- W porządku. - Harry wzruszył ramionami, sięgając po swój paszport. - Jaka jest pogoda w Niemczech?

\- Jest pięknie – powiedział celnik. - Bardzo ładnie w tym momencie. Jaki jest cel pana wizyty?

\- Wakacje. - Harry podał mężczyźnie paszport. - Chcę zwiedzić kilka muzeów i zobaczyć pomniki. A, i chcę spróbować waszych piw.

\- Wszystko wydaje się być w porządku, panie Black. - Celnik postawił pieczątkę na dokumencie i oddał go Harry'emu. - Mam nadzieję, że odpocznie pan w Niemczech.

\- Też mam taką nadzieję – powiedział z uśmiechem Harry. - I dziękuję.

Harry wyszedł z budynku i wezwał taksówkę, nieświadomy z zamieszania, które spowodował pośród miejscowych stróży prawa.

W powietrzu unosił się zapach ekscytacji. Poza tym większość budynków wydawała się być w czasie remontu czy odnawiania. Harry z uśmiechem spacerował po mieście, podziwiając zaskakującą ilość budynków, na których nadal było widać blizny po wojnie.

Harry w ten sposób spędził cały dzień. W końcu trafił przed bogato wyglądający hotel i wszedł do środka. Z uśmiechem na twarzy i poczuciem spokoju i odpoczynku, Harry podszedł do recepcji.

\- W czym mogę panu pomóc? - zapytała dziewczyna za ladą recepcji.

\- Chciałbym pokój – powiedział Harry. - Najlepiej najbardziej wygodny jaki macie.

\- Dobrze. - Dziewczyna zdjęła klucz z haczyka. - Pokój 406, czy potrzebuje pan czegoś jeszcze?

\- Nie, dziękuję. - Harry zabrał kluczyk.

Harry z uśmiechem poszedł do swojego pokoju i rzucił plecak na łóżko. Następnie podszedł do okna i rozsunął zasłony. Jednak po chwili zastanowienia, Harry szybko je zamknął. Zamknięcie zasłon nie przeszkodzi ludziom w spadaniu z wysokości, ale przynajmniej będzie mógł powiedzieć, że niczego nie widział. Następnego dnia, Harry sprawdził swoje notatki i z zaskoczeniem stwierdził, że po południu ma się zobaczyć z profesorem i Pomocnicą. Schodząc do hotelowego lobby Harry podszedł do informacji.

\- W czym mogę panu pomóc?

\- Mam trochę czasu do zmarnowania – powiedział z uśmiechem Harry. - Co mi pani proponuje zwiedzić?

\- Muzeum Alliierten* jest bardzo popularne. - Dziewczyna w informacji uśmiechnęła się i zaczęła wyciągać ulotki. - Należy też zwiedzić kilka innych miejsc.

\- Dziękuję – powiedział Harry, zabierając ulotki z informacjami. - Miłego dnia.

Puls Harry'ego przyspieszył, gdy przeczytał opis muzeum. Przyjechał do Berlina z nadzieją, że dowie się czegoś o sowieckiej okupacji i teraz miał ku temu okazję. Jego zainteresowanie wynikało z faktu, ze upadek muru należał do jednych z nielicznych szczęśliwych wspomnień z jego dzieciństwa. Harry był bardzo młody gdy mur upadł. Do dzisiaj jednak pamiętał wyraz twarzy dziennikarza, który przekazał tę wiadomość światu. Wyraz twarzy, który mówił o wycofaniu się sił zła. Wzrok, który obiecywał, że teraz już wszystko będzie dobrze. Jego wujek wgapiał się w szoku w telewizor, nie mogąc w to uwierzyć. Niestety, wuj Vernon później dostrzegł „niewdzięcznego łobuza" oglądającego telewizję i dalszego ciągu nie chciał pamiętać. Jednak mimo to, patrzenie jak tłum rozrywa bliznę przecinającą Berlin na pół było najszczęśliwszym momentem jego życia.

Harry zamarł w progu muzeum. Powietrze aż drżało od magii i Harry próbował zlokalizować jej źródło.

\- Czy mogę... - zapytał strażnik. - Niech pan idzie do drzwi naprzeciwko. Miłego dnia.

\- O... kej – powiedział Harry, upewniając się, że jego różdżka jest w zasięgu ręki. - To może ja sobie pójdę?

\- Proszę – zgodził się strażnik.

Harry powoli zbliżył się do drzwi. Jego zmysły mówiły mu, żeby zwiewał gdzie pieprz rośnie, ale ciekawość mu na to nie pozwoliła. Powoli chwycił za klamkę i ją nacisnął. Otwierając drzwi, Harry szybko wszedł i uskoczył w lewo.

\- Dzień dobry? - Starsza kobieta wyjrzała zza czasopisma. - Przyszedł pan na oprowadzanie?

\- Tak? - Harry wzruszył ramionami. - Na to wygląda.

\- Chwileczkę. - Kobieta odłożyła czasopismo i sięgnęła po podkładkę ze spinaczem. - Przepraszam za to. Mamy tak mało gości, że nie spodziewałam się pana wizyty.

\- W porządku. - Harry pozwolił swoim mięśniom się zrelaksować. - Co jest na początku zwiedzania?

\- Na początku mamy kawałek muru z nienaruszonymi zabezpieczeniami. - Kobieta przeczytała informację z podkładki.

\- Nie wiedziałem, że są tu jakieś zabezpieczenia – powiedział zaskoczony Harry.

\- Niewielu wie, że część zabezpieczeń przetrwała – powiedziała kobieta źle interpretując zdziwienie Harry'ego. - Udało się nam ustabilizować ten fragment zanim mur upadł.

\- Och, macie może plan tych zabezpieczeń?

\- Obawiam się, że nie. - Kobieta poczerwieniała. - Widzi pan, tydzień temu skończył nam się papier toaletowy... i skoro nikt tu nie przychodzi...

\- W porządku – przerwał jej Harry, nie chcąc słuchać dalej. - Nie potrzebuję go. Chciałem tylko obejrzeć go zanim zobaczę te zabezpieczenia na żywo.

\- Och – powiedziała kobieta. - Proszę tędy.

Oboje przeszli przez drzwi i weszli do pokoju, w którym cała ściana był pokrytym graffiti kawałkiem cementu.

\- Sprawdzały się? - zapytał Harry, patrząc z powątpiewaniem na mur, który zawierał ostatni znany fragment komunistycznych zabezpieczeń. - Może coś mi umyka, ale wyglądając jakby były założone przez pierwszoroczniaka.

\- Nie. - Kobieta pokręciła głową. - Większość magicznego talentu walczyła po stronie białych. Kiedy bolszewicy zajęli kraj, ci bardziej utalentowani musieli uciekać. Czerwoni mieli po swojej stronie ilość, czyli mugolaków, których używali do szkolenia nowych mugolaków, którzy nie zostali uratowani przez szkoły.

\- Nie było to dobre szkolenie, prawda?

\- Powiedziano mi, że spędzili więcej czasu na naukę jak być „przydatni rządowi" niż na nauce magii. - Kobieta wzruszyła ramionami. - Ale z tamtych czasów zostało takie powiedzenie: ilość kontra jakość, ale ilość też ma jakąś jakość.

\- Fascynujące.

\- Prawda? – zgodziła się kobieta. – W następnej części mamy…

I tak w ten sposób Harry spędził dwie godziny w muzeum, zwiedzając jego magiczną część.

\- Dotarliśmy do końca wycieczki – powiedziała kobieta z nerwowym uśmiechem. - Chciałby pan coś kupić z naszego sklepiku?

\- A macie coś dobrego? – zapytał Harry z podniesioną brwią.

\- Cóż… - Kobieta zaśmiała się cicho. – Może pan kupić kawałek muru i starą sowiecką księgę z zaklęciami.

\- Przydatna ta książka? – zapytał cicho Harry.

\- Nie bardzo – powiedziała kobieta. – Większość zaklęć obronnych jest do niczego. Z drugiej strony mamy zaklęcia atakujące, które są całkiem dobre… jeśli nie zależy panu na precyzji. Jeśli panu a tym nie zależy, to należą one do najbardziej skutecznych zaklęć na świecie.

\- W jakim sensie?

\- Zostały stworzone dla niedouczonych rekrutów – wytłumaczyła kobieta. – Ciężko jest je źle rzucić. I jeśli pan kupi je teraz, to dorzucę jeszcze książkę z zaklęciami używanymi przez… tajniejsze organizacje.

\- Dobra – powiedział Harry, wyciągając portfel. – Chyba nie mogę odmówić takiej ofercie.

\- Proszę bardzo. – Kobieta podała mu torbę z zakupami. – Mogę coś jeszcze dla pana zrobić?

\- Tak – powiedział Harry. – Czy może mnie pani pokierować do Weltrestaurant Markthalle?

\- Nie ma sprawy. Adres to Puklerstrasse 34 Kreuberg, 10997. Jeśli jedzie pan taksówką, niech kierowca zawiezie pana na Eisenbahn Markthalle, jest połączony z restauracją.

\- Dzięki – powiedział Harry. – Miłego dnia.

\- Jeszcze jedno. – Kobieta ugryzła się w wargę. – Jeśli będzie pan tam jadł, niech pan spróbuje Konisberger Klopse. To moje ulubione danie.

\- Będę to miał w pamięci – powiedział z uśmiechem Harry.

Harry wyszedł z budynku i wezwał taksówkę.

\- Dokąd? – zapytał go taksówkarz.

\- Eisenbahn Markthalle – odparł szybko Harry. – Mam spotkanie ze znajomym.

\- Robi się – powiedział kierowca. – Mogę spytać, co zamierza pan robić w Berlinie?

\- Chcę spotkać się ze znajomymi i trochę się rozejrzeć. – Harry uśmiechnął się, myśląc o ulotnej radości, jaką dało mu obalenie muru. – Chciałem zobaczyć, gdzie kiedyś był mur.

\- Musi się pan dziwnie czuć, widząc miasto bez muru?

\- Był tu tak długo. Jego upadek należy do moich najszczęśliwszych wspomnień.

\- Domyślam się – uśmiechnął się kierowca. – Zamierza pan zobaczyć Bramę Brandenburską?

\- Nie wiem. - Harry wzruszył ramionami. - Może. Dziwnie będzie zobaczyć ją bez straży.

\- Na pewno dla pana – wymamrotał kierowca.

\- Słucham? – zapytał Harry.

\- Zaraz będziemy na miejscu.

\- Och. Dziękuję.

Taksówka zatrzymała się przed Eisenbahn Markthalle.

\- Panie Black, jak miło pana znowu zobaczyć – powiedział niski mężczyzna, który razem ze swoją pomocnicą podszedł do Harry'ego.

\- Cześć – powiedziała Pomocnica.

\- Profesorze, Pomocnico. – Harry uśmiechnął się do swoich przyjaciół. – Jak się macie?

\- Bardzo dobrze. – Niski mężczyzna uśmiechnął się do niebezpiecznego przyjaciela. – Mam nadzieję, że nie spotkały pana żadne przykrości od naszego ostatniego spotkania?

\- Miałem kilka niefortunnych wypadków – westchnął Harry. – Z jakiegoś powodu, ciągle coś mi się przytrafia.

\- No cóż. – Profesor nie wiedział jak na to odpowiedzieć. – Opowiesz nam o tym później zjesz z nami?

\- Jasne – zgodził sie Harry. – Fajnie was znowu zobaczyć.

\- I wzajemnie – odparł profesor, a Pomocnica pokiwała głową. – Mamy… przedmiot, o który pan prosił i kilka innych rzeczy, które mogą cię zainteresować.

\- Możemy się tym zająć później. – Harry położył obie ręce na ramionach swoich przyjaciół i ze smutnym uśmiechem powiedział – Teraz zjedzmy coś i porozmawiajmy o wesołych rzeczach.

Wynalazcy zgodzili się, zastanawiając się jakie demony dręczyły ich przyjaciela. Jednocześnie przysięgli sobie w duchu, że zrobią wszystko, żeby trochę mu ułatwić życie.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

\- No i?

\- Black był skłonny do współpracy – powiedział z uśmiechem kierowca taksówki. – Powiedział, że nie zamierza nikogo zabijać. Chce tylko odwiedzić znajomych i zwiedzić miasto.

\- Coś jeszcze?

\- Rozmawialiśmy o zimnej wojnie. Powiedział, że dziwnie zobaczyć miasto bez muru. – Kierowca się zaśmiał. – Jego upadek jest jednym z najszczęśliwszych wspomnień z jego życia. Pewnie dlatego, że sam pomagał tego dokonać.

\- Pewnie tak – pokiwał głową funkcjonariusz. – Coś jeszcze?

\- Rozmawiałem z kobietą z muzeum. Powiedziała, że Black przyszedł i wpatrywał się w zabezpieczenia, następnie wymamrotał coś o wschodniej obronnej magii. Powiedział, że ich ataki były całkiem dobre, jeśli nie szukało się subtelności, ale ich obrona byłą do niczego. Byle pierwszoroczny mógłby zrobić dziurę w pierwszych warstwach zabezpieczeń.

\- Pewnie wie coś o tym lepiej, niż ktokolwiek inny. Co on musiał widzieć – powiedział z westchnięciem funkcjonariusz.

\- To nie wszystko. – Kierowca uśmiechnął się. – Kiedy byłem w muzeum, zwróciłem uwagę na jedno zdjęcie, przedstawiające rozbieranie muru.

\- I?

\- Zauważyłem, że jeden z mężczyzn miał zamazaną twarz.

\- Fotograf nie był bardzo utalentowany, no i co z tego?

\- Wszystkie twarze dookoła miały wyraźne rysy, tylko jego była zamazana. – Kierowca uśmiechnał się. – To nie wszystko. Spojrzałem na inne zdjęcie przedstawiające życie za murem. Na nim też była postać z zamazaną twarzą.

\- I?

\- Ta postać wychodziła z kwatery głównej Stasi. Tego samego dnia, w którym odrobina magii zniszczyła ich niszczarki dokumentów.

\- Ciekawe, ale to niczego nie udowadnia.

\- Tego nie powiedziałem – powiedział z uśmiechem kierowca. – To nie należy do oficjalnych sprawozdań. Jestem jednak pewny, ze jeśli znajdziemy kilka innych takich przypadków, to nie będziemy musieli kupować sobie piwa przez tygodnie.

 *** Muzeum Aliantów w Berlinie.**

 **i znowu opóźnienie. Zero weny, null, nic, nada. I w dodatku chandra. Ugh. Nie mam sił.**

 **Wiem, krótki rozdział.**

 **ALE na osłodę powiem, że całe imię Pana Blacka: Padamus Da Grim Nomed znaczy tyle, co Łapa Ponurakiem Zwany.**

 **Łapa Ponurakiem Zwany Black.**

 **Ci sklepikarze wiedzą stanowczo za dużo.**

 **Q: Ulubiona pora roku? I najmniej ulubiona?**

 **Ulubiona: lato. Uwielbiam ciepło, moja południowa krew się cieszy.**

 **Znienawidzona: zima. Nienawidzę śniegu**

 **A, i wesołych walentynek? Nie wiem, składa się życzenia w to święto?**

 **Niech żyje Święta Kaczka i do następnego!**


	13. Narodziny Pana Blacka

**Rozdział 13**

 **Wynalazki, rzeź i nieoczekiwana propozycja.**

\- Niech nas pan tu wysadzi – powiedział kierowcy Harry, gdy zbliżali się już do hotelu. – To niedaleko, a m możemy się przejść te sto metrów.

\- Robi się – powiedział kierowca. – Miłego dnia.

\- Nawzajem – odparł Harry, wychodząc ze swoimi towarzyszami z samochodu. – Potrzebujecie pomocy z bagażami?

\- Nie trzeba. – Profesor potrząsnął głową. – Jesteśmy silniejsi niż się panu wydaje.

\- Dobra. – Harry wzruszył ramionami. – Jest jakiś powód, dla którego woleliście poczekać aż trafimy do mojego pokoju hotelowego, żeby pokazać mi wasze najnowsze wynalazki?

\- Nie chcę, żeby ludzie, którzy nas obserwują wiedzieli, co jesteśmy w stanie stworzyć. – Profesor rozejrzał się niespokojnie, a czujni obserwatorzy zapadli się bardziej w cień. – Poza tym, nasz hotel nie ma obsługi hotelowej.

\- Okej – powiedział Harry, przetrzymując drzwi swoim przyjaciołom. – Możemy poczekać.

Droga do pokoju Harry'ego minęła w ciszy. Kiedy w końcu dotarli do celu, profesor uniósł dłoń.

\- Mógłby pan rzucić jeden czy dwa zaklęcia prywatności? Nie chcę ryzykować, że ktoś nas podsłucha.

\- Momencik. – Harry wyciągnął jedną ze świeżo nabytych książek i zaczął ją wertować. Następnie skupił się na jednej stronie i po chwili wyciągnął różdżkę. – Absconditus Oratio.

\- Co to za zaklęcie? – zapytał się profesor, rozglądając się dookoła.

\- Używane było przez stare sowieckie stowarzyszenia. – Harry machnął różdżką, dodając kilka innych zaklęć. – Nigdy go nie używałem, ale stwierdziłem, że lepiej być ostrożnym.

\- Racja, panie Black – zgodził się profesor, dodając kilka zaklęć od siebie. – Mam tu pana nową różdżkę. – Profesor wyjął małe pudełko. – Proszę ją obejrzeć i powiedzieć, co pan o niej sądzi.

Harry uniósł wieczko pudełka i otworzył szeroko usta na widok swojej nowej różdżki.

\- Jaka krótka…

\- Dokładnie – zgodził się profesor. – Daje trochę więcej kontroli nad ruchami i lepiej jest ją ukryć.

Harry wyjął swoją nową różdżkę i nią pomachał.

\- Rączka jest jakaś dziwna i nie czuję z nią żadnego połączenia.

\- Rączka została zaprojektowana tak, żeby jak najlepiej sprawdzała się podczas walki. I nie czuje pan żadnego połączenia, bo pana jeszcze z nią nie połączyliśmy. – Profesor uśmiechnął się. – W rączce znajduje się zakładka ze specjalnego metalu, który silnie reaguje z przypisaną mu magiczną aurą. W obecności takiej aury zakładka odsuwa się, pozwalając na połączenie z twoją magią. Inaczej blokuje jakiekolwiek próby użycia tej różdżki.

\- A co, jeśli nie chwycę jej za rączkę? – zapytał z uniesioną brwią Harry. – I z czego ona jest zrobiona?

\- Nadal byłby pan w stanie jej używać, ale zaklęcia nie byłyby bardzo efektywne – powiedział z uśmiechem profesor. – Materiał na różdżkę wzięliśmy od mugoli. Włókno węglowe, czy jakoś tak. Sprawdziłem też prawne aspekty. Pana różdżka jest nie do namierzenia i praktycznie nie do wykrycia. Mam nadzieję, że się panu podoba.

\- Bardzo – powiedział Harry. – Chcieliście mi coś jeszcze pokazać?

\- Trzeba się zapytać o to Pomocnicy… Pomocnico?

\- Um, tak, nie chcieliśmy zrobić czegoś, co by pana zdenerwowało, ale odkąd opuścił pan Francję… - Pomocnica uśmiechnęła się nerwowo. – Powiedzmy, że pojawiło się mnóstwo próśb od różnych wydziałów przestrzegania prawa, żeby udostępnić im pana zdolność do podsłuchiwania rozmów prowadzonych przez fiuu. Zastanawialiśmy się, czy możemy na to spojrzeć.

\- Ale ja nie mam takiej zdolności. – Harry spojrzał na nich z dziwną miną. – Skąd w ogóle taki pomysł?

\- To oczywiste – zgodziła się Pomocnica. – Ale my, um, zbadaliśmy sytuację i chyba znaleźliśmy rozwiązanie.

\- Naprawdę? – Harry uniósł brew. – A coś więcej?

\- Tak naprawdę to tylko teoria – wtrącił profesor. – Wolałbym poczekać z dokładniejszymi wyjaśnieniami aż będziemy to mogli sprawdzić w praktyce.

\- Skoro tak wolicie – powiedział Harry.

\- To nadal tylko teoria – zgodziła się Pomocnica. – Ale gdy nad nią pracowaliśmy, wpadliśmy na to. – Pomocnica wyjęła małe pudełko. – Udało nam się uzyskać zmniejszoną wersję połączenia fiuu.

\- Ale to jest do niczego – wtrącił ponownie profesor. – Okienko jest zbyt małe, żeby cokolwiek było przez nie widać.

\- Czy nadal można go używać do komunikowania się? – zapytał Harry. – Bo jeśli tak, to macie tu coś bardzo pożytecznego.

\- Ale to nie ma większości funkcji, które powinno spełniać połączenie fiuu. – Profesor zmarszczył brwi. – Mieliśmy nadzieję, że pomoże nam pan to jakoś ulepszyć, albo znaleźć jakieś zastosowanie.

\- Zmniejszcie to tak, żeby było przenośne. – Harry wzruszył ramionami. – Zawsze warto mieć coś pod ręką do rozmawiania. Poza tym, moglibyście na tym zarobić.

\- Nie pomyśleliśmy o tym – przyznała wstydliwie Pomocnica. – Byliśmy raczej sfrustrowani faktem, że nie możemy zmontować tego tak, żeby robiło to, co normalne fiuu.

\- Coś jeszcze? – Harry z trudem powstrzymał śmiech.

\- Może mógłby nam pan pomóc stworzyć niewykrywalne zabezpieczenia? – zapytał z nadzieją profesor. – Chciałbym się tego dowiedzieć.

\- Jasne – zgodził się Harry. – Mogę wam pomóc wymyślić, jak zmienić ich kolory. Poza tym, nie wiem, co innego mogę zrobić.

\- Kolory?

\- Tak. – Harry wzruszył ramionami. – Sprawić, żeby były tego samego koloru, co ich tło, albo żeby nie miały koloru w ogóle.

\- Dziękuję, panie Black. – Ręce profesora aż trzęsła się z ekscytacji. – Ma pan może jakieś nowe pomysły na przedmioty, które by się panu przydały?

\- W Marsylii zaatakowano mnie sztyletem. – Harry potarł nową bliznę. – Zastanawiałem się, czy może możecie wymyślić jakąś zbroję, którą mógłbym nosić pod ubraniem?

\- No cóż… - Profesor potarł brodę. – Mamy coś takiego, stalowy jedwab.

\- Stalowy jedwab?

\- Stworzyliśmy go po tym, jak usłyszeliśmy o mugolskiej stalowej wełnie – odparła Pomocnica. – Stwierdziliśmy, że skoro mugole mogą coś wymyśleć, my możemy to ulepszyć. Jest delikatny jak normalny jedwab, ale dziesięć razy mocniejszy. Nie może być też przecięty normalnym sposobem. Powinien chronić przed wszystkimi ostrzami i pewnie niektórymi zaklęciami.

\- To powinno wystarczyć, dzięki – powiedział entuzjastycznie Harry. – Tak w ogóle, po co przyjechaliście do Niemiec?

\- Oczywiście po to, żeby zbudować sterowiec – odparł profesor, a Pomocnica pokiwała głową.

\- Dlaczego? – zapytał Harry i natychmiast tego pożałował.

\- A gdzie indziej mielibyśmy go zbudować? – odparła Pomocnica. – Pewnie dałoby radę, ale przy tworzeniu go nie byłoby takiej atmosfery jaka panuje właśnie w Niemczech.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

\- A niech mnie – powiedział jeden obserwator do swojego kolegi. – Dawno nie widziałem tego zaklęcia.

\- Jakiego zaklęcia? – zapytał drugi z uniesioną brwią.

\- Nigdy nie poznałem jego nazwy. – Pierwszy obserwator wzruszył ramionami. – Jest to zaklęcie, często używane przez Ministerstwo Bezpieczeństwa Państwowego ZSRR, które nie pozwalało na żaden podsłuch. Bardzo efektywne i prawie niezauważalne.

\- Więc skąd tak szybko je poznałeś?

\- Powiedziałem prawie. – Pierwszy obserwator się zaśmiał. – Jeśli wiesz, czego masz szukać, to to zaklęcie widać na kilometr. Świeci się jak malutkie słońce. Każdy, kto pracował za murem potrafi je rozpoznać.

\- Dlaczego więc Black go użył?

\- Dlaczego nie? – Pierwszy obserwator wzruszył ramionami. – On nie próbuje się przed nami ukryć i, jak już wspomniałem, to zaklęcie jest bardzo efektywne.

\- Och – powiedział drugi obserwator. – Jak pan sądzi, gdzie się go mogę nauczyć?

\- Nie możesz – odparł starszy mężczyzna. – Ruscy nadal uważają to zaklęcie za swój sekret, mimo że zimna wojna się skończyła, a wszyscy by na tym skorzystali.

\- Więc skąd Black je zna? – Młodszy mężczyzna poczerwieniał widząc wyraz twarzy towarzysza. –Racja, pewnie wmaszerował do Łubianki* i zabrał im to zaklęcie spod nosa.

\- Albo od jakiegoś dezertera, albo poznał je w czasie jakiegoś przesłuchania, kto wie? – powiedział starszy obserwator. – Ale to historia do opowiadania przy piwie po pracy. Fakt, że użył tego zaklęcia mówi nam o nim jedno.

\- Co takiego?

\- Potwierdza to teorię, że w czasie zimnej wojny był jednym z ostrzejszych graczy. Nikt inny nie poznałby ich zaklęć.

\- Och. Powinniśmy to przekazać do dowództwa?

\- Tak. Poinformuj ich, że użył tego zaklęcia, odpowiedz na wszystkie pytania i wróć tutaj – rozkazał starszy obserwator.

\- Tak jest. – Mężczyzna z pyknięciem zniknął i pojawił się w zatłoczonym biurze.

\- Czego potrzebujesz? – Jeden z mężczyzn spojrzał na młodego obserwatora zza sterty dokumentów.

\- Mam poinformować, że Black użył starego, sowieckiego zaklęcia – odparł obserwator. – Mój partner powiedział mi, że to jedno z tych zaklęć, które łatwo zauważyć jeśli się wie, czego szukać.

\- Rozumiem – powiedział mężczyzna. – Czy Black był sam?

\- Był w towarzystwie dwóch osób, kobiety i mężczyzny.

\- Byliście w stanie ich zidentyfikować?

\- Nie – zaprzeczył obserwator. – Black używał pseudonimów.

\- Rozumiem. Lepiej wróć na posterunek.

\- Tak jest. – Młody obserwator zniknął z pyknięciem.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Harry obudził się późnym rankiem i z zaskoczeniem stwierdził, że jego towarzysze od dawna są na nogach.

\- Dzień dobry, jak minęła wam noc?

\- Noc? – Zdziwiony profesor podniósł głowę. – Pomocnica i ja nie byliśmy w stanie zasnąć, dopóki nie wymyśliliśmy sposobu na rozwiązanie problemu przenośnego fiuu.

\- Och. – Harry podszedł do telefonu i zamówił śniadanie. – Udało się?

\- Zajęło nam to całą noc, ale tak. – Widocznie zmęczona Pomocnica podała panu Blackowi mały przedmiot. – Żeby zdążyć, musieliśmy pójść trochę na skróty. I jak?

\- Na razie wygląda w porządku. – Harry obejrzał przedmiot z każdej strony. – Dlaczego tu jest napisane „Zippo"?

\- Bo te zapalniczki mają wszystko, czego potrzebujemy. Są lekkie, mają wbudowany system zapalający, są małe i przenośne. – Profesor z trudem utrzymywał się na nogach. – I znaleźliśmy je w hotelowym sklepie na dole. Obawiam się, że kosztami musieliśmy obciążyć pana pokój.

\- Nie ma sprawy. – Harry wzruszył ramionami. – Jak to działa?

\- Dla połączeń wychodzących, trzeba otworzyć, przekręcić to pokrętełko, które uwalnia małą porcję proszku fiuu, które następnie trafia do ognia. Dla połączeń przychodzących ustawiliśmy to tak, że zapalniczka zawibruje przy próbie wykonania połączenia. – Profesor zamrugał. – Pomocnica stwierdziła, że głośne odgłosy nie byłyby dobrym pomysłem.

\- I miała rację – potwierdził Harry. – Do tego wystarczy zwykły proszek fiuu, czy jednak potrzebny jest jakiś specjalny rodzaj?

\- Nie potrzebuje go w ogóle. – Pomocnica uśmiechnęła się z dumą. – Udało nam się dokonać transfiguracji krzemienia w proszek fiuu. Zaczarowaliśmy też niekończący się jego zapas.

\- Elegancko. – Harry z lubością potarł nową zabawkę. – Czy możecie zamienić ten zwykły proszek fiuu na jakiś specjalny?

\- Łatwizna – odparł profesor. – Ale dlaczego mielibyśmy to zrobić?

\- No coż… - zaczął powoli Harry. – Wydaje mi się, że to urządzenie ma ogromny potencjał i stanie się bardzo popularne w przyszłości. I jeśli będzie do tego potrzebny specjalny proszek fiuu, to zysk z tego będzie niewyobrażalny.

Profesor i Pomocnica spojrzeli na siebie.

\- Zysk?

\- Tak – potwierdził Harry. – Możecie zarobić całkiem niezłe pieniądze na tym małym gadżecie.

\- Pieniądze? - Pomocnica zaczęła zastanawiać się nad możliwościami. – Wyobraźcie sobie wszystkie wynalazki, które moglibyśmy zrobić mając takie środki.

\- Dziękuję, panie Black – powiedział z uśmiechem profesor. – A teraz, jeśli pan pozwoli, pomocnica i ja musimy iść spać.

\- Skorzystajcie z mojego łóżka. – Harry wskazał na drzwi swojej sypialni. – Zaraz powinno przyjechać śniadanie i poproszę, żeby w tym czasie zmienili wam pościel.

\- Dziękujemy – powiedziała Pomocnica. – Ale nie będziemy panu przeszkadzać?

\- Nie. – Harry pokręcił głową. – Pewnie wyjdę na resztę dnia.

\- Gdzie chce pan iść? – zapytała go Pomocnica z uśmiechem.

Twarz Harry'ego straciła wszelkie emocje.

\- Dachau.

\- Och. – Uśmiech zniknął z jej twarzy. – Ja… och.

\- Widzimy się później. – Harry wstał i skierował się do wyjścia. – Jestem pewien, że później będę miał dla was nowe pomysły.

\- Tak – zgodził się smutno profesor. – Do zobaczenia później.

Harry wyszedł z pokoju i z hotelu i szybko znalazł się w magicznej części miasta.

\- Przepraszam – zapytał Harry napotkanego przechodnia. – Czy wie pan może, gdzie znajdę agencję zajmującą się krajowymi świstoklikami?

\- Za panem – odparł nerwowo mężczyzna.

\- Jak mogę… - sprzedawca urwał widząc pochmurną minę na twarzy klienta. – Co mogę dla pana zrobić?

\- Potrzebuję świstoklika do Dachau i z powrotem. – Głos Harry'ego nie wykazywał żadnych emocji. – Ile?

\- Pięć… pięćdziesiąt marek – odparł nerwowo mężczyzna. – Czy to wszystko?

\- Tak – odparł zimno Harry. – To wszystko.

\- Proszę bardzo. – Mężczyzna podał Harry'emu dwa łańcuszki. – Za… za chwilę jeden się uaktywni. Żeby wrócić, proszę powiedzieć „Berlin".

\- Dziękuję. – Harry zabrał świstoklik i zniknął.

Harry nie wiedział ile czasu spędził na terenie obozu, przyglądając się z przerażeniem krematoriom i komorom gazowym. W końcu stanął przed drzwiami do pieca w północnej części obozu i wpatrywał się tępo w nazwę producenta… Toph & Sohne. Jeden za drugim, przed jego oczami pojawiły się duchy osób, które zginęły w tym miejscu. Ich oczy nadal wyrażały cierpienie, które przeżyły w ostatnich chwilach swojego istnienia.

Harry spojrzał im w oczy i upadł na kolana. Szybko wziął kilka płytkich wdechów, aby uspokoić żołądek, świadomy każdego spojrzenia ofiar tego miejsca.

\- Nie pozwolę… - Warga Harry'ego zadrżała. – Nie pozwolę, żeby do tego jeszcze raz doszło. Przyrzekam wam, że tym razem mi się uda.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

\- No i?

\- Cały dzień spędził w obozie, sir – odparł nerwowo młody oficer. – Wspomniał tylko coś o tym, że nie pozwoli, żeby do tego jeszcze raz doszło i że mu się uda. Poza tym nie pisnął nawet słówkiem.

\- Pokaż mu, co znaleźliśmy – rozkazał szef Magicznego Wydziału Przestrzegania Prawa. – I poproś o jego pomoc.

\- Sir?

\- Złożył obietnicę – odparł starszy mężczyzna, pocierając część przedramienia. – Nic nie możemy z tym zrobić.

\- Tak jest – zgodził się oficer. – Naprawdę pan myśli, że on może nam pomóc?

\- Nie, nie wydaje mi się, żeby nam pomógł w rozwiązaniu tej sprawy. – Starszy mężczyzna pokręcił głową. – Prędzej dopełni swojej obietnicy … i niech niebiosa mają w swojej opiece tych drani, gdy Black już ich znajdzie.

\- Rozumiem, sir – powiedział oficer. – Mam kogoś ze sobą wziąć?

\- Zapytam Grenzschutz Nine** czy mogą dać kilku ludzi – westchnął szef. – Żebyś miał jakieś wsparcie, jeśli byś go potrzebował.

\- Tak jest – powiedział oficer, po czym odwrócił się w stronę drzwi.

\- I Hans… Uważaj na siebie. Jeśli coś ci się stanie, to twoja matka tego nie przeżyje.

\- Dobrze, papo – zgodził się mężczyzna, nie odwracając się. – Do wiedzenia, papo. Obiecuję, że będziesz ze mnie dumny.

\- Już jestem.

Hans podszedł powoli do części budynku, która pozwalała na magiczną teleportację, po czym zniknął z pyknięciem.

\- Panie Black? – Hans podszedł do Harry'ego wolnym krokiem. – Nazywam się Hans Ritter i jestem z Bundesamt für Magie.

Harry odwrócił się w stronę mężczyzny, który przerwał jego rozmyślania.

\- W czym mogę panu pomóc?

\- Zastanawialiśmy się, czy mógłby nam pan pomóc z jedną sprawą. – Hans wyciągnął folder z dokumentami. – Jesteśmy w ślepym zaułku i mieliśmy nadzieję, że użyje pan swoich… umiejętności, żeby naprowadzić nas na jakiś świeży trop.

\- Chętnie pomogę kompetentnym stróżom prawa. – Harry otworzył folder. – Co to za sprawa?

\- Tydzień temu zamordowano młodą mugolaczkę – zaczął oficer Ritter. – W tym roku miała zacząć swoją edukację w jednej z naszych magicznych szkół. Wierzymy, że została zabita, żeby temu zapobiec.

\- A co z jej rodziną? – Harry przekręcił kartkę i zamarł, widząc zdjęcie młodej ofiary.

\- Też zostali zamordowanie – odparł nerwowo Hans. – Mamy kilka ugrupowań, które mogłyby to zrobić, ale nie możemy w tej chwili nikogo oskarżyć.

Harry wpatrywał się w zdjęcie. Widział dziewczynkę z ładnym uśmiechem. Widział dziewczynkę z gęstymi włosami, która nigdy nie pomoże przyjaciołom z pracą domową. Widział dziewczynkę z większymi przednimi zębami, których rodzice nie pozwolą zmniejszyć za pomocą magii. Widział, jak jego wzrok przysłoniła czerwień.

\- Gdzie jest najbliższy bar, w którym te wasze grupy się spotykają? – zapytał bez żadnych emocji.

\- Jest taki bar; nazywa się Blut Hexe – odparł nerwowo Hans. – Chcę, żeby pan wiedział, że nie wszyscy Niemcy są tacy jak oni. Większość z nas uważa to za równie straszne, co pan.

\- Wiem – odpowiedział Harry zimno. – Zabierz mnie do tego baru.

\- Tak jest – zgodził się Hans. – Musi pan dotknąć tą zakrętkę.

Dwaj mężczyźni pojawili się przed podejrzanie wyglądającym budynkiem.

\- Czy to ten budynek?

\- Tak, panie Black – zgodził się Ritter. – Ale nie wydaje mi się, żeby ktoś się tu pojawił przez następne kilka godzin.

\- Niech pan zaczeka. – Harry podszedł do drzwi. – Reducto.

\- Masz nakaz? – Oślizgle wyglądający mężczyzna odezwał się zza baru. – Jeśli nie, to będę musiał cię prosić o wyjście.

\- Zamknij się. – Harry uniósł różdżkę i jednym zaklęciem zrobił wielką dziurę w ścianie. – Zabito małą dziewczynkę i jej rodzinę tylko dlatego, że była magiczna.

\- No i? – odparł nerwowo mężczyzna. – Jedną szlamę mniej.

Harry podszedł do mężczyzny i przyłożył różdżkę do jego kolana.

\- Lepiej, żebyś mi powiedział, kto to zrobił i gdzie ich mogę znaleźć.

\- Nie możesz tego zrobić. – Mężczyzna cały się trząsł. – Prawo tak mówi.

\- Prawo mówi też, że nie można sobie pójść zamordować małą dziewczynkę i jej rodzinę – odparł Harry. – I obraża mnie fakt, że ktoś łamie to prawo. A teraz gadaj.

\- Nic nie wiem – zaprotestował barman. – Nikt nic nie mówił.

\- Ludzie, których szukam nie są na tyle inteligentni, żeby trzymać buzie na kłódkę. – Twarz Harry'ego wyglądała na wyrytą z marmuru. – Reduc…

\- STOP – wrzasnął barman. – Stop, wszystko powiem.

\- O tak, powiesz – zgodził się Harry.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Hans nerwowo czekał na powrót Harry'ego z zrujnowanego baru.

\- No i?

\- Wie pan, gdzie jest Tierparkstrasse? – zapytał Harry, ignorując pytające spojrzenie oficera.

\- Tak – powiedział Hans. – Dlaczego?

\- Proszę mnie tam zabrać?

\- Dobrze – powiedział Ritter, wyciągając inny świstoklik.

Obaj mężczyźni poczuli pociągnięcie w okolicy brzucha i nagle pojawili się przed dużym domem.

\- Mieliście może jakąś zwiększoną aktywność jednej z tych grup w tym rejonie?

\- Tak jest – potwierdził Ritter. – Właśnie ich pan szuka?

Ignorując pytanie, Harry podszedł do jednego z domów. Następnie zapukał do drzwi i poczekał, aż mu je otworzą.

\- Czego chcesz? – Jakiś brudny mężczyzna otworzył drzwi.

\- Czy należysz do grupy, która wierzy w ten bezsens o czystości krwi? – zapytał Harry z uniesioną brwią.

\- No – warknął mężczyzna.

\- Czy zabiłeś małą dziewczynkę i jej rodzinę, żeby nie pozwolić jej na magiczną edukację?

\- Glina? – Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się. – Chcesz, żebym się przyznał?

\- Nie – zaprzeczył Harry. – Chciałem się tylko upewnić, że jestem na dobrym miejscu, reducto. – Harry przeszedł przez ciało i wszedł do domu. – Czy ktokolwiek tutaj nie wierzy w tę idiotyczną, rasistowską ideologię? - Tuzin zszokowanych mężczyzn sięgnęło po różdżki. – Tak myślałem, reducto, aduro, rpom.

\- Nie ruszać się. – Kilkoro mężczyzn w czarnych strojach wpadło do pomieszczenia. – Panie Black, może pan opuścić różdżkę?

Agenci z niepokojem obserwowali Harry'ego, który przyswajał pytanie.

\- Ależ oczywiście. Potrzebujecie czegoś czy mogę sobie iść?

\- Może pan iść – potwierdził dowódca szwadronu. – Dziękujemy za pomoc.

Harry wyjął łańcuszek powrotny i powiedział formułę aktywacyjną.

\- Berlin.

\- Ale bałagan – powiedział mężczyzna, rozglądając się po pomieszczeniu. – Chyba nie bardzo wierzy w subtelność, co?

\- No właśnie zwykle jest inaczej – zaprzeczył Ritter. – Większość jego zleceń wygląda na przypadki lub wypadki. Może po prostu nie miał dziś humoru na przejmowanie się.

\- Jak myślisz, co go wkurzyło?

Ritter zastanowił się przez chwilkę i przypomniał sobie swoją rozmowę z panem Blackiem. – Dziecko… Black widział, co zrobili tej małej i jego stracił kontrolę.

\- Ma sens – zgodził się dowódca szwadronu. – Lepiej wezwać koronera… trzeba mu powiedzieć, żeby wziął ze sobą jakiegoś mopa.

\- Wracam do biura. – Ritter zatkał nos ręką, odcinając w ten sposób obrzydliwy zapach. – Czy możecie zostać i popilnować tego… bałaganu?

\- Jasne. Nie martw się – powiedział mężczyzna.

\- Wrócę najszybciej jak się da. – Ritter po raz ostatni spojrzał na otaczającą go scenę z horroru i zniknął.

\- Wiecie – dowódca szwadronu zwrócił się do swoich podwładnych. – Szkoda, że nie było ich tu więcej, gdy Black się tu pojawił. Z drugiej strony, nie wygląda on na kolesia, który na tym poprzestanie. – Następnie wskazał na pozostałości rzezi, która dopiero co miała miejsce. – Założę się, że jeszcze nie raz zobaczymy takie widoki. I że nie raz podobne sytuacje zostaną przypisane Blackowi.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Harry wrócił do swojego hotelu i natychmiast zaczął się pakować.

\- Coś nie tak? – zapytał nerwowo profesor. – Co się stało?

\- Muszę stąd wyjechać. – Oczy Harry'ego były puste i bez emocji. – Nie wiem dokąd, ale muszę.

\- Co się stało? – powtórzył profesor.

\- Grupa naśladująca śmierciożujców zabiła małą dziewczynkę. – Harry zamilkł na moment. – A ja zabiłem ich.

\- Rozumiem – powiedział profesor. – Może na jakiś czas zostanie pan z nami?

\- Z wami?

\- Z nami – potwierdził profesor. – Zobaczy pan nasz zeppelin, będziemy mogli porozmawiać o nowych pomysłach na wynalazki i zapomnimy, że dzisiaj w ogóle się wydarzyło.

Harry zastanowił się przez chwilę, ale szybko podjął decyzję.

\- Zgoda.

\- Ja zrobię świstoklik. – Profesor chwycił jeden z darmowych, hotelowych długopisów. – A pan niech pójdzie po Pomocnicę.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

\- Pan Black jest w Niemczech. – Ogromny mężczyzna zwrócił się do zaciemnionej postaci. – Co mamy robić?

\- Skontaktujcie się z nim – odparła postać. – Zobaczymy, czy zgodzi się na takie same warunki, jakie dał Włochom.

\- To nie jest dobry pomysł, szefie – mężczyzna nerwowo polizał usta. – Black nie jest teraz w dobrym humorze.

\- Co się stało?

\- Grupa purystów zabiła małą dziewczynkę – odparł mężczyzna. – Black kilku zabił, ale niestety nie wszystkich. Wątpię, żeby miał ochotę kogokolwiek widzieć.

\- Rozumiem… Powiedz swoim ludziom – postać zamilkła na chwilę. – Powiedz im, że otwieramy sezon na a purystów krwi. Im szybciej się ich pozbędziemy, tym prędzej Black wyjedzie z naszego kraju.

\- Czy nadal chce pan słuchać reguł Blacka?

\- A co zrobił tym purystom? – zapytała zaciemniona postać z uniesioną brwią.

\- Powiedziano mi, że koroner spędzi następny tydzień na przypisywaniu, czyja część ciała należy do kogo – odparł mężczyzna. – Niektórzy policjanci mówią, że to cisza przed burzą i, że Black teraz wpadnie w zabójczy szał.

\- Nic nie zmieniamy. Nadal kierujemy się jego regułami. Skupcie się na tych purystach. Im szybciej znikną, tym szybciej pozbędziemy się Blacka.

\- Tak jest.

 *** Łubianka - potoczna nazwa siedziby FSB (dawniej KGB i NKWD), a niekiedy samej FSB odnosząca się również do więzienia śledczego znajdującego się kiedyś w podziemiach tego samego budynku w Moskwie. (Wikipedia)**

 **** Grenzschutz – straż graniczna.**

 **W KOŃCU! Udało mi się. (zostańcie do końca)**

 **Przepraszam za tę przerwę, ale nie byłam w stanie go przetłumaczyć. Brak weny, naprawdę, jak matkę moją nosicielkę kocham. W końcu musiałam odsunąć się na chwilę, odłożyć klawiaturę i skupić się na czymś innym.**

 **I uwaga, uwaga:**

 **NIE zrezygnuję z tego opowiadania! Nieważne ile czasu zajmie mi tłumaczenie, dociągnę je do końca. Tym bardziej, że powiedziano mi, że fani nie pozwolą na tak długą przerwę jak w przypadku Buntu *ekhm*** _ **CassieMcKinley**_ ***ekhm***

 **A, i na koniec małe co nieco.**

 **OMAKE:**

\- PAN BLACK TU JEST!

To stwierdzenie spotkało się z głuchą ciszą, po której nagle rozpoczął się chaos. Dorośli mężczyźni mdleli, kobiety wrzeszczały, zatwardziali weterani koili nerwy kielichami sznapsa, a głównodowodzący… On wydał pojedynczy rozkaz wzywający wszystkich swoich ludzi w cywilu do kostnicy. W myślach już szykował się na napływ trupów. W końcu gdzie zjawiał się Pan Black, tam śmierć pojawiała się razem z nim.


	14. Czarna Masakra

**Rozdział 14.**

 **Luna, przekręty policji i Zakon KFC**

\- Luna – zawołał swoją córkę Laetus Lovegood. – Mam dla ciebie kolejne zadanie.

\- Jakie, tato? – Dziewczyna weszła do pokoju w podskokach. – Mam jechać do Niemiec?

\- Nie, nie, ja się tym zajmę. – Za żadne skarby nie puściłby swojej ukochanej córeczki do Niemiec. Nie, kiedy przez ostatnie trzy dni rozlano więcej krwi niż w przeciągu roku. – Mam dla ciebie coś ważniejszego.

\- Co? – Luna zamrugała swoimi dużymi oczami. – Mamy w końcu dowody, że Malfoyowie wywodzą się od skrzatów domowych?

\- Jeszcze nie. – Laetus zmarszczył brwi. – Ministerstwo nie pozwala mi na zabranie jakiegoś Malfoya na testy.

\- Och. – Ramiona Luny opadły. – Szkoda. Jakie jest moje zadanie?

\- Chcę, żebyś pojechała do Holandii i zdobyła więcej informacji o chrapakach.

\- Dobrze, tato – zgodziła się Luna. – Mam nadzieję, że nie znudzi cię pisanie o tych morderstwach w Niemczech.

\- Też mam taką nadzieję – powiedział Laetus. – Ale ktoś to musi zrobić. Skoro ty masz ten ciekawy artykuł, ja utknąłem z tym nudnym.

Luna podeszła do kominka, wzięła garść proszku i wrzuciła go do ognia. Następnie zaczęła piszczeć podekscytowana, gdy przez całą drogę była obijana o ściany.

\- Witamy w Holandii – powitał ją mężczyzna z szerokimi barami. – W czym mogę pomóc?

\- Mam umówione spotkanie z przedstawicielem Departamentu Magicznych Zwierząt, żeby otrzymać więcej informacji do artykułu dla Żonglera.

\- A, tak – powiedział mężczyzna, sprawdzając na liście. – Czekaliśmy na panią.

\- Naprawdę? – zapytała zachwycona Luna. – Zostałam ogłoszona wrogiem stanu? Umieścicie mnie w waszym supertajnym więzieniu na księżycu?

\- Co? – Celnik spojrzał na Lunę, nic nie rozumiejąc. – Doktorku, pana reporterka przyjechała.

\- Dzień dobry, panno Lovegood. – Mężczyzna, zidentyfikowany jako doktorek podszedł do Luny. – Jestem doktor Wim Cornelissen. Rozumiem, że ma pani do mniej jakieś pytania.

\- Dokładnie – potwierdziła Luna. – Dlaczego chrapaki były do tej pory nieznanym i niewidzianym gatunkiem stworzeń?

\- Odkryliśmy, że męskie osobniki mają naturalną ochronę, która odpycha czarodziejów. Zupełnie tak, jak nasze zaklęcia odpychają mugoli. Właśnie dlatego nie byliśmy w stanie odkryć ich wcześniej.

\- A co z samicami?

\- Chrapaki lubią zajmować wzgórza i samice rzadko wychodzą ze swoich legowisk. – Doktor uśmiechnął się. – Poza tym, ta ich ochrona działa również na mugoli. I chyba dlatego mugole myślą, że Holandia to płaski kraj.

\- Bo w wzgórzach mieszkają chrapaki? – zapytała Luna z podniesioną brwią.

\- Tak – odparł ze śmiechem doktor. – Fascynujące, prawda?

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

\- Wchodź, Hans i siadaj. – Szef wyciągnął spod stołu butelkę.

Oficer usiadł, jego twarz chorobliwie blada.

\- Co chcesz wiedzieć?

\- Mam już sprawozdania. – Szef wskazał na stertę papierów na jego biurku. – Chciałbym usłyszeć, jak ty to przeżyłeś.

\- Zabrałem Pana Blacka do Blut Hexe. Następnie Pan Black wywarzył drzwi i wszedł do środka.

\- Szybkie pytanie, Hans – przerwał mu szef. – Czy Black miał wtedy wyjętą różdżkę?

\- Ja… nie. – Hans spojrzał na swojego ojca zszokowany. – Wyciągnął różdżkę dopiero, gdy wchodził do baru.

\- Rozumiem. Wiedziałem, że używa czasami magii bezróżdżkowej i zastanawiałem się, czy tym razem też jej użył. Kontynuuj.

\- Dobre, tato. Wyszedł po paru minutach i kazał mi się zabrać na Tierparkstrasse. Następnie kazał mi poczekać i sam poszedł do domu. – Hans wziął głęboki wdech. – Wezwałem naszych ludzi i weszliśmy może dwie minuty później. Zobaczyliśmy tylko Blacka, który stał nad jakimś ciałem i patrzył na pokój pełen trupów.

\- Rozumiem – powiedział szef. – Dziękuję ci, Hans. Teraz wszystko rozumiem.

\- Co rozumiesz, tato? – Oczy Hansa wypełnione były zdziwieniem.

\- Dlaczego tym razem Black odważył się na coś tak jawnego. – Szef nalał sobie alkohol do szklanki i ręką wskazał, żeby syn zrobił to samo. – Gdy zdecydowałem się poprosić go o pomoc, myślałem, że… rozwiąże nasz problem w ten sam sposób, co wcześniej.

\- Czyli upozorowany wypadek? – Hans wziął łyk napoju. – Albo oczywista samoobrona?

\- Dokładnie. Byłem bardzo zaskoczony przebiegiem wydarzeń. Teraz pomyśl, czy Black zrobił coś nielegalnego na twoich oczach?

\- Ja… nie. – Hans potrząsnął głową. – Jedyne, do czego mogę się przyczepić to wyważenie drzwi.

\- Za co najwyższa kara to grzywna. – Szef uśmiechnął się. – Kryminalni spędzili tam sporo czasu, wiesz co znaleźli?

\- Nie jestem pewien. – Hans wzruszył ramionami. – Co?

\- Nic – powiedział z uśmiechem szef. – Nie mogli nawet udowodnić, że jakieś zaklęcia były w ogóle rzucone. Tym bardziej nie mogli przypisać niczego Blackowi. Więc teraz nie mamy żadnych prawdziwych dowodów i pokój pełen martwych świadków.

\- Ale widziałem jak Black wchodził do środka. To chyba coś znaczy?

\- Widziałeś jak wchodzi do budynku – powiedział starszy mężczyzna. – Nie widziałeś, żeby popełnił jakiekolwiek przestępstwo czy przewinienie. Gdyby zapytać o to Blacka, mógłby powiedzieć, że to wszystko już tak było. Jak długo był poza zasięgiem?

\- Najwyżej pięć minut.

\- Więc chcesz, żebym uwierzył, że mężczyzna był w stanie zabić kilkoro purystów bez pozostawienia żadnego śladu? – Szef uśmiechnął się. – I, że był w stanie tego dokonać w pięć minut?

\- Rozumiem – powiedział Hans. – Ale dlaczego tym razem zrobił inaczej niż zwykle?

\- Czasami… - Starszy mężczyzna potarł swoje przedramię. – Czasami niektóre decyzje pozostawiają ślad. Myślę, że folder, który mu pokazałeś przywołał wiele wspomnień.

\- Co masz na… - Hans urwał, zdając sobie sprawę, dlaczego jego ojciec pociera swoje przedramię. – Już rozumiem. Dziękuję, że mi to wyjaśniłeś.

\- Zawsze z chęcią to zrobię, Hans – powiedział szef. – Wygląda na to, że Black się już uspokaja.

\- Skąd to wiesz?

\- W ciągu kilku dni doszło do licznym morderstw. – Mężczyzna wskazał na inny stos papierów. – Jedne bardzo amatorskie i krwawe, inne profesjonalne i czyste.

\- No i?

\- Dwa ostanie wyglądały jak wypadek, a jeszcze inne jak samobójstwo. Jeden facet upił się i utopił się w pięciu centymetrach wody. Inny został przejechany przez ciężarówkę.

\- A to samobójstwo?

\- Znaleziono trupa z liną na szyi w zamkniętym pokoju. Niektórzy jednak uważają, że Black go nie zabił. – Szef zaśmiał się. – Mówią, że to rzeczywiście było samobójstwo, ponieważ to była jedyna droga ucieczki przez gniewem Blacka.

\- Jeszcze jedno, jeśli to nie problem?

\- Dawaj, Hans.

\- Czy ktokolwiek był w stanie zidentyfikować zaklęcia rzucone w tamtym domu?

\- Nie było żadnych typowych sygnatur, ale jeden z naszych kryminalnych zauważył podobieństwo do starych, rosyjskich zaklęć wojennych.

\- Rozumiem – powiedział Hans. – Pasuje to do informacji, które o nim mamy.

\- Co teraz zamierzasz zrobić? – Szef nalał sobie kolejną szklankę. – W końcu twoja sprawa jest już zamknięta.

\- Nie do końca. Muszę zamknąć jeszcze jeden wątek. – Hans uśmiechnął się. – I zamierzam sie nim trochę pobawić.

\- Więc lepiej już idź, Hans. Szybciej zaczniesz, szybciej skończysz.

\- Do widzenia. – Hans wstał i podszedł do drzwi.

\- Do widzenia, synu – odparł szef do oddalających się pleców Hansa.

Hans szedł korytarzem, aż doszedł do pokoju przesłuchań.

\- No i?

\- Czeka na pana – odparł jeden z funkcjonariuszy. – Na pewno mamy to nagrać?

\- Na pewno – potwierdził Hans. – Każdą sekundę.

\- Ok. – Funkcjonariusz wzruszył ramionami. – Skoro pan tak chce.

Hans wszedł do pomieszczenia i usiadł naprzeciwko podejrzanego.

\- Dzień dobry, jak się pan dzisiaj miewa?

\- Nic na mnie nie macie – warknął brzydki mężczyzna. – Moje zatrzymanie było nielegalne i musicie mnie puścić.

\- Zatrzymanie? – zapytał zszokowany Hans. – Przecież pan nie jest zatrzymany. Przywieźliśmy pana tutaj, żeby złożyć skargę przeciwko mężczyźnie, który wyłamał panu drzwi. Chyba, że pan tego nie chce?

\- Nie – odparł wrednie mężczyzna. – On złamał prawo. Chcę, żeby poszedł za to do więzienia.

\- No cóż – westchnął Hans. – Raczej tam nie trafi. Najwyżej dostanie dużą grzywnę i nakaz zapłaty za naprawienie szkody.

\- Dobra – zgodził się mężczyzna. – Co muszę zrobić?

\- Musi pan podpisać te dokumenty. – Hans podał mężczyźnie stos papierów. – Wtedy będziemy mogli zacząć.

\- Próbujecie mnie wrobić? – Mężczyzna ostrożnie sprawdził dokumenty. – Znaczy, wszystko wygląda poprawnie.

\- Dobrze. Chciałbym, żeby pana pobyt tutaj odbył się bez żadnych niemiłych niespodzianek.

\- Mogę już sobie iść?

\- Za moment – powiedział Hans, po czym wstał i podszedł do drzwi. – Została panu tylko identyfikacja mężczyzny, który zniszczył pana własność.

\- Och. – Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się. – Miło być po drugiej stronie lustra. Przynajmniej ten jeden raz.

\- Na pewno – powiedział Hans i zapukał do drzwi.

\- Czego pan potrzebuje? – zapytał funkcjonariusz.

\- Mam skargę do przetworzenia. – Hans podał mu stos papierów. – I znajdź mi Pana Blacka, potrzebny mi będzie do wywiadu.

\- Nie ma sprawy. – Funkcjonariusz z trudem powstrzymywał śmiech. – Zrobię to najszybciej jak się da.

\- Co powiedzieliście? – Mężczyzna był przerażony. – Ma znaleźć Pana Blacka?

\- No tak – potwierdził Hans. – A może nie wiedział pan, że to on wyłamał panu drzwi?

\- Nie było mowy o Panu Blacku – powiedział barman. – Nie chcę składać skargi, nic nie chcę z tym robić.

\- Obawiam się, że nie możemy tego zrobić. – Hans wzruszył ramionami. – Dokumenty zostały wypełnione i już nic nie można zrobić.

\- Nie chcę oskarżać Pana Blacka. – Barman nerwowo rozglądał się po pokoju. – Nie chcę składać skargi.

\- Jest jeden sposób na zatrzymanie tego procesu. Musiałby pan przyznać, że pana oskarżenie było fałszywe. – Hans spojrzał na mężczyznę z nadzieją. – Ale odradzałbym to panu. Kara za fałszywe zeznanie jest całkiem spora.

\- Przyznaję się, skłamałem – wrzasnął barman. – I nie tylko to mam na sumieniu. Błagam, powstrzymajcie tę skargę.

\- Naprawdę? Co jeszcze ma pan na sumieniu?

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

\- Witajcie z powrotem – powiedział Dumbledore. – Proszę o zachowanie spokoju członków Zakonu Feniksa. Pierwszym punktem zebrania Zakonu jest sprawozdanie członków Zakonu, których zadaniem było znalezienie pana Pottera. Jeśli któryś z członków Zakonu oddelegowany do tej grupy, stworzonej przez Zakon, ma coś do powiedzenia, proszę wstać i przed pozostałymi członkami Zakonu złożyć raport.

\- Albusie, naprawdę – powiedziała Minerwa. – Musiałeś co drugie słowo mówić „Zakon"?

\- Musiałem – odparł dyrektor, wkładając do ust cytrynowego dropsa. – Jeśli nic się nie zmieniło, Alastor chciałby się czymś z nami podzielić.

\- Black wrócił – warknął oszpecony mężczyzna. – I nie tracił czasu.

\- Co zrobił? – zapytał nieznany członek Zakonu, chcąc przyspieszyć akcję i uniknąć długiej ciszy.

\- We Włoszech udało mu się nakłonić Mafię, że popieranie Czarnego Pana nie – tu Moody zamilkł – byłoby za bardzo korzystne.

\- Jak mu się to udało? – zapytał Dumbledore.

\- Powiedział, że jeśli go nie posłuchają, to on ich wszystkich powybija. – Stary auror zaśmiał się. – Było kilku, co nie uwierzyli i włamali się do jego pokoju hotelowego.

\- I?

\- Jednego wyrzucił przez okno, jednego zrzucił ze schodów, a ostatniego wybebeszył. – Oko Moody'ego zrobiło obrót wokół własnej osi. – Potem pojechał do Szwajcarii. Czarny Dureń musiał się o tym jakoś dowiedzieć, bo wysłał za nim grupę swoich ludzi, żeby zrobili z niego przykład.

\- Czy coś komuś się stało podczas tego ataku? – Dumbledore w jedną sekundę z rozbawionego stał się poważny – Czy szwajcarskie służby potrzebują pomocy?

\- Nikt nie ucierpiał – powiedział Moody. – Przynajmniej nikt ważny. Wszyscy śmierciożercy zginęli w wypadku zanim byli w stanie kogokolwiek skrzywdzić.

\- Czy zidentyfikowano śmierciożerców? Może któryś należał do wewnętrznego kręgu Voldemorta? – zapytał ostrożnie Dumbledore.

\- Szwajcarzy uważają, że jedno ciało prawdopodobnie należy do Lucjusza Malfoya. – W głosie Moody'ego słychać było ponurą satysfakcję. – I jeśli to prawda, to nie mogło się to przytrafić lepszej osobie.

\- To dlatego minister nakazał grupie aurorów pełną mobilizację – wtrącił Shacklebolt. – Wspomniał coś o międzynarodowych podróżach w związku z naszą „sekretną misją".

\- Rozumiem – powiedział Dumbledore. – Gdzie jest teraz Pan Black?

\- W Niemczech. – Moody rzucił stos wycinków z gazet na stół. – W czasie swojego pobytu, udało mu się zniszczyć jakiekolwiek źródło poparcia, z którego mógłby czerpać Voldemort.

Reszta spotkania minęła na czytaniu artykułów i podawaniu ich następnej osobie

 _Die Unduldsamkeit_

 _Z przykrością informujemy, że jest to ostatnie wydanie „Die Unduldsamkeit – gazety dla nienawidzących mugoli". Niestety wzrastające koszty produkcji, Pan Black, dzięki któremu nekrologi zajmują więcej miejsca niż trzy ostatnie wydania razem wzięte oraz obawa o nasze życia zmusiła nas do podjęcia takiej a nie innej decyzji. Dodatkowo nie chcemy zginąć w wypadku czy w jakiś inny, dziwny sposób. Chcielibyśmy poinformować, że nasza najnowsza gazeta „Die Toleranz – gazeta dla kochających mugoli i bojących się Pana Blacka" pojawi się w następnym tygodniu, aby zapełnić pustkę po utracie „Die Unduldsamkeit"._

 _Krwawa rzeź w Niemczech_

 _Patrz: strona A14_

 _Laetus Lovegood_

 _Śmierć pojawiła się w Niemczech, a jej imię to Pan Black. W przeciągu ostatniego tygodnia, niemieckie kostnice zapełniły się ciałami purystów i zwolenników śmierciożerców. Zostali zadźgani, pobici, obrzuceni klątwami, otruci. Niektórych śmierć powitała gładko i czysto, innych wolno i boleśnie. Jeszcze inni (nie) przeżyli wszystko pomiędzy. Dowiedziawszy się o tej nietypowej sytuacji, my w Żonglerze poczuliśmy ogromną potrzebę poznania samego początku tych zdarzeń. To, co odkryliśmy może was zszokować. Powodem Czarnej Masakry, jak to wielu zaczęło nazywać tę rzeź, była śmierć małej dziewczynki, która jako pierwsza w rodzinie miała zacząć naukę w magicznej szkole. Źródła podają, że Pan Black nie został zaaresztowany ze względu na brak dowodów, które łączyłyby go z morderstwami. Jeden z funkcjonariuszy z wydziału przestrzegania prawa, prosząc o nie ujawnianie nazwiska, wyraził następujące stwierdzenie: „Śmierć tej małej dziewczynki rozgniewała Pana Blacka i mam na ten temat tylko jedno do powiedzenia. Nie próbujcie go rozgniewać. Naprawdę nie chcecie tego robić, bo to się źle dla was skończy."_

 **No i koniec rozdziału 14. Trochę szybciej niż 13, nie?**

 **Arily: Jeszcze raz przepraszam za tę przerwę**

 **Lupus: Narozrabia jeszcze niejedno, spokojnie. W końcu z czegoś muszą powstać legendy, chwalące geniusz i wytrzymałość tajemniczego Pana Blacka.**

 **Lord Snow: Harry tylko dodaje sobie punktów do lansu. A, że robi to zupełnie nieświadomie to zupełnie inna sprawa. Voldi sam do najmądrzejszych nie należy. Gdyby tak było, nauczyłby się na swoich błędach.**

 **I ostatnio zapomniałam o pytaniu, dlatego dzisiaj zadam odwieczne pytanie, nurtujące pokolenia filozofów i fizjologów.**

 **Co było pierwsze, kura czy jajo?**

 **Dla mnie jajo, ale ja się nie znam.**

 **Niech żyje Święta Kaczka i do następnego.**


	15. Zeppelin

**Rozdział 15**

 **Inżynieria, Hermiona i jeden szympans.**

\- No i? – zapytała zmartwiona Pomocnica. – Jak on się czuje?

\- Zasnął po drugiej butelce. – Profesor usiadł koło swojej asystentki. – Martwię się o niego.

\- Ja też – powiedziała Pomocnica. – Co go doprowadziło do tego stanu?

\- Widział dzisiaj straszliwe rzeczy. – Profesor potrząsnął głową. – Naprawdę straszliwe rzeczy.

\- Co takiego?

\- Nie mogę ci powiedzieć. – Profesor miał smutny wyraz twarzy. – Nie jestem w stanie ci tego powiedzieć.

\- Rozumiem – powiedziała Pomocnica.

\- Zaczął opowiadać po pierwszej butelce. – Profesor zamilkł na moment. – I powiedział mi wiele szokujących informacji.

\- Jakich informacji?

\- Szokujących. – Profesor uniósł dłoń. – Zanim ci powiem, musisz pamiętać, że to nasz przyjaciel i, że obiecaliśmy przy nim być.

\- Wiem, profesorze. – Pomocnica zaczęła się jeszcze bardziej martwić. – Co takiego się wydarzyło, że boisz się, że o tym zapomnę?

\- No cóż… - zaczął profesor. – Zacznijmy od…

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Harry obudził się następnego dnia z ogromnym bólem głowy.

\- O matko, gdzie ja jestem?

\- W naszym hangarze – odparł głośno profesor. – Może oprowadzić?

\- Wolałbym najpierw coś, co zabije kaca – wysyczał Harry. – Albo zabije mnie. Jest mi to w tym momencie zupełnie obojętne.

\- Zaraz poproszę Pomocnicę o przyszykowanie czegoś – powiedział profesor. – Zaraz wracam.

Profesor wrócił po kilku minutach, zastając Harry'ego, który tarzał się w agonii po podłodze.

\- Czy to ratunek? – zapytał Harry.

\- Yhym – powiedział z dumą profesor. – Jeden łyk jest w stanie zabić stado słoni.

\- Wiesz, że ja żartowałem z zabijaniem się, prawda? – zapytał Harry, nie otwierając oczu.

\- Tak – powiedział nerwowo profesor. – Oczywiście, że tak. Zaraz wrócę z tym eliksirem. Muszę tylko… na chwilę z nim wyjść z pokoju.

\- Dobra – westchnął Harry. – Za jakie grzechy zostałem skazany na takie życie?

\- Proszę bardzo. – Profesor wrócił z innym, dziwnie wyglądającym eliksirem. – Łyk tego zabije każdego kaca.

\- Dziękuję. – Harry wypił cały eliksir. – Dlaczego to nie smakuje jak podłoga w męskiej toalecie?

\- Zapytałem o to kiedyś Pomocnicę – powiedział z uśmiechem profesor. – Powiedziała, że mogłaby pogorszyć ich smak, ale dodałoby to kilka kroków więcej i nie służyłoby zupełnie niczemu.

\- Och. – Harry spróbował sobie przypomnieć wszystkie ohydne mikstury, które musiał zażyć pod czujnym okiem pani Pomphrey. – To co, idziemy spojrzeć na waszego zeppelina?

\- Chodźmy – zgodził się z ochotą profesor. – Tędy.

\- Okej. – Harry wzruszył ramionami i poszedł za profesorem.

\- A oto i on – powiedział dumą profesor. – Dwieście metrów długi, czterdzieści dwa szeroki, może osiągnąć dwieście kilolitrów na godzinę. Dzięki zaklęciom będzie w stanie wytrzymać do dziewięćdziesięciu dwóch lat bez konserwacji.

\- A ja nadal uważam, że sterowiec ciśnieniowy byłby lepszą opcją – wtrąciła do rozmowy Pomocnica. – Sterowce nie lub półszkieletowe są w pewnych aspektach lepsze niż te szkieletowe.

\- Cisza. – Profesor spojrzał spode łba na swoją asystentkę. – Brak szkieletu nie zapewniłby nam odpowiedniego miejsca na nasze badania.

\- Przyznaj. – Pomocnica oddała spojrzenie. – Chciałeś się tylko pochwalić swoimi „wspaniałymi umiejętnościami inżynierskimi" budując tę ogromną, sztywną konstrukcję. Nawet nie pomyślałeś o tym, że inny projekt byłby lepszym rozwiązaniem.

\- Jak śmiesz kwestionować…

\- Wow – przerwał Harry. – Nieważne, co to jest, wygląda wspaniale. Czym go napełniliście?

\- Niczym – powiedział profesor, odrywając wzrok od Pomocnicy. – Tak jest wydajniej.

\- Jak to niczym? – Harry spojrzał na swoich przyjaciół dziwnym wzrokiem. – Jak można napełnić coś niczym?

\- Wszystko zależy od objętości – zaczął wykład profesor. – Jeśli waży mniej niż zastępowany materiał, wtedy się unosi. Jeśli waży więcej, wtedy opada. A jeśli wyrównamy do wagi zastępowanego materiału, wtedy otrzymujemy stan naturalnej pływalności.

\- Ale jak udało się… - Harry przerwał na moment, zastanawiając się nad problemem. – Nieważne, nie chcę wiedzieć, jak się wam to udało. Czego używacie, żeby unosić się w górę i w dół?

\- Mamy specjalne rury, które wtłaczają powietrze z otaczającej atmosfery, jeśli chcemy zejść w dół. Te same rury wytłaczają powietrze do atmosfery jeśli chcemy się unieść. I jeśli chcemy zostać na danym poziomie, to te rury wtłaczają lub wytłaczają powietrze zależnie od potrzeby.

\- Czyli tak jak łódź podwodna? – zapytał ostrożnie Harry.

\- Jak co? – zapytał profesor.

\- To taki statek, który pływa pod wodą – odpowiedział Harry. – Wydaje mi się, że działa w ten sam sposób, co wasz sterowiec.

\- Pomocnico, zapisz to gdzieś!

\- A jak zapobiegacie zderzeniom z innymi samolotami?

\- Zderzenia? Inne samoloty? – zapytał nerwowo profesor.

\- Chyba wiecie, że powietrze wypełnione jest samolotami, prawda?

\- Ale moje badania wykazały, że mugole porzucili używanie statków lotniczych? Skoro tak, to czego oni używają? – zapytał profesor.

\- Samoloty, helikoptery, różne rzeczy. – Harry wzruszył ramionami.

\- Naprawdę aż tak się rozwinęli? – zapytał zaintrygowany profesor. – Z moich źródeł wynika, że używają ich tylko wojsko i bogate rodziny?

\- Czasy się zmieniają – westchnął Harry. – Jeszcze jakieś pytania?

\- Nie – zaprzeczył profesor. – Dziękuję jeszcze raz, panie Black. Informując nas o tych innych samolotach, zapobiegł pan strasznemu wypadkowi.

\- Cieszę się, że mogłem pomóc. – Harry uśmiechnął się. – Czym napędzacie śmigła?

\- Pomocnica i ja zbudowaliśmy kilka turbin Tesli, które zapewniają odpowiednią moc. Najpierw chcieliśmy użyć silnika Stirlinga, ale wygląd turbin był bardziej zachęcający.

\- To dobrze, chyba – odparł Harry, obiecując sobie w duchu, że poszuka czegoś o inżynierii. – A co z załogą?

\- Dopóki nie będziemy próbować jakichś niezwykłych wyczynów, jesteśmy samowystarczalni – powiedział z uśmiechem profesor. – Ma pan może jakieś inne pomysły?

\- Nie wiem. – Harry wzruszył ramionami. – Zapasowa różdżka byłaby dobrym pomysłem. Taka, którą łatwo ukryć, albo zakamuflować. Chciałbym też mieć coś, co sprawi, że będę niewidzialny, ale będzie niemożliwy do przejrzenia jak peleryny niewidki.

\- Można przejrzeć przez peleryny niewidki? Nic o tym nie wiedziałem, kto to potrafi? – zapytał zszokowany profesor.

\- Wiem, że Alastor Moody i Albus Dumbledore potrafią. – Harry podrapał się po brodzie. – Nie wiem jak robi to Dumbledore, ale Moody ma magiczne, obracające się oko.

\- Fascynujące. – Profesor zagubił się w myślach. –Wymyślenie czegoś takiego może zająć trochę czasu.

\- Nie ma sprawy – powiedział Harry. – Jeśli jest pan w stanie zbudować coś takiego to super. Jeśli nie, to trudno.

\- Dzięki za wiarę w nas – powiedział uśmiechnięty profesor. – Weźmiemy się za to jak już rozwiążemy problem kolizji powietrznych.

\- Czemu nie spróbujecie czegoś podobnego do systemu Błędnego Rycerza? – zapytał Harry, chcąc pomóc przyjaciołom. – On jeździ przez ruchliwe ulice i w nic nie uderza.

\- To nie zadziała. – Profesor machnął ręką. – T.. przepraszam na moment.

\- Jasne. – Harry wzruszył ramionami.

\- Pomocnico, POMOCNICO. – Profesor pobiegł szukać swojej asystentki.

Uśmiech Harry'ego zniknął w chwili, gdy profesor zniknął mu z oczu. Nadal nie wiedział, co ma myśleć o wszystkim czego dokonał i zobaczył. To miały być miesiące pełne relaksu. Ubaw po pachy zmieszczone w jedne wakacje. Zamiast tego wydaje się, że kosmos nie chce go zostawić spokoju. Zupełnie tak, jakby jego przeznaczeniem było bycie atakowanym i wciąganym w walki innych.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

\- Tak?

\- Dzień dobry, pani Granger – przywitał się z uśmiechem dyrektor. – Zastanawiałem się czy mogę porozmawiać z pani córką?

\- Oczywiście. – Pani Granger uśmiechnęła się. – Proszę wejść, zaraz ją zawołam.

\- Dziękuję – powiedział dyrektor.

\- Chciał się pan ze mną widzieć, dyrektorze? – zapytała Hermiona, wchodząc do pokoju.

\- Tak – potwierdził dyrektor. – Chciałbym się skontaktować z Harrym, miałem nadzieję, że mi w tym pomożesz.

\- Dlaczego chce się pan z nim skontaktować? – zapytała Hermiona z pokerową twarzą.

\- Jest kilka rzeczy, o których chciałbym z nim porozmawiać. Rzeczy, o których powinienem go poinformować dawno temu. – Dyrektor wypuścił powietrze. – Chciałbym go też zapewnić, że może liczyć na cały zakon jeśli by tego potrzebował.

\- Och. – Hermiona zmarszczyła brwi. – Więc nie każe mu pan wrócić do jego krewnych?

\- Nie. – Dumbledore potrząsnął głową. – Gdy wyjaśniłaś mi powody, dla których Harry mógł odejść, głęboko to mną poruszyło. Jest takie stare przysłowie: ci, którzy są w stanie poświęcić wolność dla stabilizacji, nie zasługują ani na to, ani na to. Zacząłem się zastanawiać, w jakim świetle stawia to mnie – człowieka, który dla bezpieczeństwa wszystkich, był w stanie poświęcić wolność jednego.

\- Na pewno robił pan to w dobrej wierze – próbowała go pocieszyć Hermiona.

\- Jest przysłowie o dobrych chęciach. – Dumbledore uśmiechnął się z trudem. – Ale nie po to tu dzisiaj przyszedłem. Masz może jakiś pomysł gdzie możemy znaleźć Harry'ego? Pan Weasley jest przekonany, że Harry będzie mieszkał lub pracował przy stadionie Quidditcha.

\- Ron ma czasami problem z rozróżnieniem swoich marzeń od marzeń innych. Myśląc w ten sposób, nie sądzę, żeby można było znaleźć Harry'ego w bibliotekach i księgarniach. Stawiałabym raczej na… cyrk, albo park rozrywki. Może jakieś zoo.

\- Dlaczego tak myślisz? – Oczy Dumbledore'a wypełniły się zainteresowaniem.

\- Myślę, że Harry chce wypełnić całe lato rzeczami, na które nie mógł sobie wcześniej pozwolić. Harry nie miał dzieciństwa, pewnie chce to nadrobić.

\- Dziękuję. – Dumbledore w duchu przeklął swoją głupotę. – Byłaś bardzo pomocna.

\- Jeśli znajdziecie Harry'ego, powiedzcie mu, żeby do mnie napisał. Do Rona też.

\- Tak zrobię, a jeśli Harry do ciebie przyjdzie… – Dumbledore wyjął z rękawa dwa małe przedmioty. – daj mu jedną z nich.

\- Co to? – Hermiona zabrała dwa przedmioty.

\- Jesteś na bieżąco z materiałem Żonglera, który opisuje Pana Blacka?

\- Nie czytam Żonglera i nie wiem kim jest Pan Black – powiedziała Hermiona.

\- Pan Black jest czarodziejem, który podróżuje po całej Europie, utrudniając życie ciemnej stronie – powiedział z uśmiechem Dumbledore. – Te przedmioty to przenośne fiuu, które zostało stworzone przez jego ludzi. Z trudem udało mi się je zdobyć, bo jeszcze nie są oddane do użytku publicznego. Instrukcja obsługi wyryta jest z boku i powiedziano mi, że wygląd nie będzie wzbudzał podejrzeń u mugoli.

\- Dziękuję, profesorze. – Hermiona uśmiechnęła się.

\- To tobie powinienem podziękować. Jeśli spotkasz Harry'ego to powiedz mu… powiedz mu, że mi przykro.

\- Tak zrobię.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

\- Tracimy czytelników dla tego szmatławca, który prowadzi Lovegood. – Ogromny mężczyzna zaczął wymachiwać rękami w komiczny sposób. – Czy ktoś ma jakiś pomysł jak możemy przyciągnąć ich z powrotem i przynieść jakieś zyski?

\- Może powinniśmy przekierować naszą uwagę z plotek i niczym niepopartych pogłosek na coś innego. Może apetyt czytelników zmienił się od czasu pojawienia się Tego-Którego-Imienia-Nie-Wolno-Wymawiać – zasugerował jeden z pozostałych mężczyzn.

\- Podoba mi się. Publika chce fantastyki, żeby uciec przed prawdziwym życiem, w którym istnieje Czarny Pan. Obetniemy też koszty zwalniając dziennikarzy. W końcu po co nam dziennikarze, skoro i tak wszystko będzie zmyślone.

 _Knot małpą?_

 _Nasze źródła ujawniają, że od początku kadencji Ministra Knota, naczelni Mistrzowie eliksirów otrzymują regularne zamówienia na eliksir wieloskokowy. Nic w tym dziwnego dopóki jeden nich nie zauważa niezwykłej zależności między zaginięciem magicznego szympansa Plaskacza, a rozpoczęciem edukacji naszego Ministra w Hogwarcie. Dla tych, co nie pamiętają, Plaskacz był szympansem, który używał przypadkowej magii do zmiany koloru swoich… odchodów._

 **I tak kończymy rozdział 15**

 **Hercia2012: Rzeczywiście, na początku była kaczka. Nie ma innego wyjaśnienia.**

 **Guest: :D Muszę się więc bardziej postarać.**

 **A teraz pytanie:**

 **Możliwa jest podróż w czasie (dalej niż zmieniacz czasu). Przyszłość czy przeszłość?**

 **Ja wróciłabym do przeszłości. Nie, żeby coś zmieniać, tylko po to, żeby się z siebie pośmiać i może zagadać, poczęstować cukierkami i zabrać do białgo vana.**

 **Niech żyje Święta Kaczka i do następnego!**


	16. POCIĄG, POCIĄG!

**Rozdział 16.**

 **Taxi, znowu szaleni sklepikarze i pewien szczur.**

\- Do widzenia, profesorze, Pomocnico – powiedział Harry z uśmiechem. – Dzięki za wasze wsparcie. Naprawdę… naprawdę tego potrzebowałem.

\- Ależ nie ma za co, przyjacielu – powiedział z uśmiechem profesor. – Wystarczy, że będziesz nam dalej dostarczał pomysłów na nowe wynalazki.

\- Dobrze – powiedział Harry i odwrócił się.

Harry przeszedł kilka bloków, po czym wezwał taksówkę. Czasami zapominał o fakcie, że nie musiał się martwić o pieniądze tak jak normalni ludzie. W końcu i tak nie będzie ich potrzebować za rok czy dwa.

\- Dokąd? – Kierowca taksówki nawet nie spojrzał na swojego klienta.

\- Centrum miasta. – Harry zamknął oczy. – Niech mnie pan obudzi, gdy dojedziemy. I proszę się nie spieszyć, mam czas.

\- Rozumie się – powiedział kierowca. – To wszystko?

\- Tak.

Podróż minęła w ciszy, ale kierowca od czasu do czasu zerkał na śpiącego pasażera.

\- Zatrzymaliśmy się – zauważył Harry, nie otwierając oczu. – Czy to oznacza, że dojechaliśmy?

\- Tak jest. – Kierowca patrzył się na wprost. – Potrzebuje pan czegoś jeszcze?

\- Nie. – Harry podał mężczyźnie kilka banknotów. – Miłego dnia.

\- Dziękuję i nawzajem – powiedział kierowca, zabierając banknoty.

\- Dziękuję. – Harry wyszedł z taksówki i zaczął do siebie mamrotać. – Austria, tak, Austria będzie dobrym przystankiem w podróży.

Kierowca z całej siły zaciskał ręce na kierownicy. Nie rozumiał rozkazów z góry, które kazały wypatrywać strasznego mężczyzny z nierozpoznawalną twarzą. Gdyby pracował gdzieś indziej, szybko by o tym zapomniał, ale tak niestety nie było. Kierowa uspokoił nerwy i ostrożnie włączył się do ruchu. Ten dziwny mężczyzna dał mu wiadomość do przekazania i przedłużanie jej dostarczenia nie przyniosłoby nic dobrego.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Znalezienie jedynego magicznego sklepu w miasteczku nie zajęło Harry'emu długo. Harry wziął głęboki wdech i wszedł do środka.

\- Chwileczkę – odezwał się mężczyzna z tyłu sklepu, który najprawdopodobniej był sprzedawcą. – Co mogę dla pana zrobić?

\- Muszę naleźć transport do Austrii. – Harry z trudem uśmiechnął się.

\- Coś się może uda załatwić - powiedział z uśmiechem sprzedawca. – Ale to może zająć trochę czasu.

\- Jak długo? – zapytał z westchnieniem Harry.

\- Zależy. – Starszy mężczyzna uśmiechnął się. – Najlepiej będzie się rozejrzeć po sklepie. Jestem pewien, że coś w tym czasie przygotuję.

\- W porządku – powiedział Harry.

\- Najlepsze rzeczy są za tymi drzwiami – skomentował mężczyzna. – Lepiej tam zacząć, te przedmioty z przodu to badziewia dla turystów.

\- Skoro pan tak mówi – zgodził się Harry. Szybko zaczął podejrzewać, że wszyscy sprzedawcy mają nierówno pod sufitem.

Decydując się nie rozmyślać nad tym dłużej, Harry przeszedł przez wskazane drzwi i po kilku minutach wrócił do lady z małą kolekcją wybranych przedmiotów.

\- Widzę, że coś pan znalazł. – Sprzedawca przejrzał przedmioty położone na ladzie. – Ciekawy wybór.

\- Głównie wybrałem rzeczy, których nie rozpoznałem – przyznał Harry z uśmiechem.

\- To – mężczyzna wskazał na dziwną, niebieską flagę. Na niej namalowany był złoty dysk otoczony zielonym wieńcem z czerwonymi kwiatami, w rogu byłą mała flaga brytyjska. – Wydaje mi się, że jest to sztandar jednostki brytyjskiej piechoty. Nie wiem, skąd się u mnie wziął i nie jestem w stanie powiedzieć o nim więcej.

\- W porządku. – Harry wzruszył ramionami. – Mam znajomego, który z chęcią się dowie, skąd ta flaga pochodzi.

\- Cieszę się. Drugi przedmiot. – Sprzedawca wskazał na żelazną kulę. – To jest przenośny loch stworzony dla jakiegoś markiza z Francji do… celów rekreacyjnych. W środku można znaleźć pełne… wyposażenie, łącznie z biblioteką.

\- Celów rekreacyjnych?

\- Przejdźmy dalej. – Mężczyzna wziął do ręki długi łańcuch.- To jest stalowy bicz zrobiony z kilku tysięcy połączonych oczek. Wmontowane są w nim liczne zaklęcia, które pozwalają na niesamowite sztuczki. Oczywiście, jeśli ktoś wie jak go używać.

\- Dzięki – powiedział z uśmiechem Harry. – Czy mój świstoklik jest gotowy?

\- Zanim odpowiem na to pytanie, wydaje mi się, że chciałby pan kupić jeszcze to. – Sprzedawca dołożył do kupki przedmiotów duży kufel do piwa.

\- Co to takiego? – Harry przyjrzał się szklance z ogromną dozą podejrzliwości.

\- To tylko coś, z czego można pić piwo – powiedział z uśmiechem mężczyzna. – Dlaczego?

\- To jest magiczny sklep. – Harry cofnął się o krok. – I czekam, aż powie mi pan, dlaczego sprzedaje pan coś tak normalnie wyglądającego w magicznym sklepie.

\- Och, to wszystko? – zapytał sprzedawca. – Teraz, skoro pan o tym mówi, rzeczywiście mogłem dodać kilka zaklęć. Głównie takie, które automatycznie uzupełniają kufel piwem z miejscowych browarni.

\- Tak? – Harry się zrelaksował. – Na jak długo?

\- Nie jestem pewien jak długo te zaklęcia wytrzymają. – Mężczyzna wzruszył ramionami. Po tym wszystkim, co mu zafundowali jego kuzyni-sprzedawcy, należała się chłopakowi jakaś rekompensata. – Co najmniej kilka lat.

\- Wezmę go. – Harry nie mógł się doczekać, aż będzie mógł go pokazać bliźniakom. – Dziękuję.

\- I skoro już o tym rozmawiamy – powiedział z uśmiechem sprzedawca. – Musi pan mieć jeszcze to.

\- Jeszcze co? – Harry zamknął oczy i włożył twarz w dłonie.

\- Niekończąca się manierka. – Do kupki doszła jeszcze srebrna manierka. – Wypełnia się kilkunastoma rodzajami niemagicznych napojów pana wyboru. Doskonały dodatek do samo napełniającego się kufla.

\- Okej – powiedział Harry. – Czy mój świ…

\- A wie pan, co jeszcze jest doskonałym dodatkiem do kufla i manierki? Ta książka. – Sprzedawca wyjął spod lady dużą książkę. – Przewodnik czarodzieja: „Jak uszczęśliwić swoją czarodziejkę lub wilę w kilku prostych krokach".

\- Dobra – powiedział Harry. – Czy teraz mogę dostać mój świstoklik?

\- Nie ma sprawy. – Sprzedawca wyciągnął dłoń. – Ale najpierw musi pan zapłacić za zakupy.

\- Chwileczkę. – Harry pogrzebał w plecaku i wyjął z niego garść monet. – Proszę bardzo.

\- Dziękuję. – Sprzedawca podał Harry'emu torbę z zakupami i szklany koralik. – Uruchomi się za trzy, dwa, jeden.

Harry poczuł jak cały świat kręci się wokół jego osi, a świstoklik zabrał go do następnego etapu podróży.

\- Witam – przywitał Harry'ego mężczyzna w dziwnym mundurze. – Jak się pan dzisiaj miewa?

\- W porządku. – Harry szybko otrząsnął się po podróży. – A jak sytuacja w Austrii? Jakieś ataki, albo dziwne przypadki?

\- Nie, proszę pana – odparł zaciekawiony celnik. – Dlaczego pan pyta?

\- Ostatnio spotyka mnie wiele stresujących sytuacji. Chciałbym w końcu móc się zrelaksować, nie musząc martwić się o dziwne wydarzenia, które zwykle same mi się przytrafiają.

\- Rozumiem. – Celnik zmarszczył brwi. – Co jest w torbie?

\- W tej? – Harry spojrzał na torbę, która zawierała przedmioty ze sklepu. – Trochę rzeczy, które kupiłem w Niemczech.

\- Mogę spojrzeć?

\- Jasne. – Harry położył torbę na stole.

Celnikowi aż szczęka opadła z wrażenia na pierwszy widok zawartości torby.

\- Mówi pan, że kupił pan je w Niemczech?

\- Tak? – potwierdził Harry. – Coś nie tak?

\- Nie – zaprzeczył celnik. – Wszystko w porządku, tyle tylko, że uwielbiam historię i gdy zobaczyłem tę flagę… jak się pan nazywa?

\- Black. – Harry wyciągnął paszport.

\- To nie będzie konieczne. – Celnik zwrócił Harry'emu torbę. – Z przyjemnością witam pana w Austrii i chciałbym życzyć powodzenia i miłego polowania.

\- Dzięki? – powiedział niepewnie Harry. – Potrzebuje pan czegoś jeszcze?

\- Nie, sir. Musi być pan zmęczony po podróży, proszę więc pójść do miasta i znaleźć jakiś hotel, ja w tym czasie muszę udać się do swoich przełożonych.

\- Okej? – Harry odszedł od bramki celnika i poszedł w głąb budynku.

Celnik uśmiechnął się, obserwując gładkie odejście tajemniczego Pana Blacka. Już zaczął współczuć szaleńcowi, którego Pan Black przybył wyeliminować.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Wychodząc z pomieszczenia, w którym przywitał go celnik, Harry'ego przytłoczył tłum, który chodził tam i z powrotem.

\- Przepraszam – zawołała młoda kobieta, przykuwając uwagę Harry'ego. – Może panu pomóc z organizacją transportu?

\- Co? – Harry odwrócił się do kobiety. – Przepraszam, nie spodziewałem się czegoś takiego.

\- Rozumiem – powiedziała kobieta. – Jednym z powodów, dla których Wiedeń jest tak wyjątkowy jest fakt, że używamy dużego, mugolskiego lotniska do przyjmowania turystów z świata magicznego.

\- I nikt nie zauważa niczego dziwnego?

\- Zwykle są zmęczeni, sfrustrowani, albo w nieznanym im miejscu. Biorąc to wszystko pod uwagę, czasami zastanawiam się, czy w ogóle musimy utrzymywać jakiekolwiek ukrywające zaklęcia.

\- Rozumiem – powiedział Harry. – To ma sens. Jakie pytanie mi pani zadała wcześniej?

\- Och. – Kobieta zarumieniła się. – Ja tylko pytałam, czy pomóc panu w organizacji transportu.

\- Poproszę – powiedział Harry. – Jakie mam opcje?

\- No cóż… - Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się. – Po pierwsze musi pan zdecydować czy chce pan mugolski transport, czy magiczny.

\- Mugolski, na pewno – powiedział z uśmiechem Harry.

\- Dobra. – Dziewczyna pokiwała głową. – Czy potrzebuje pan pomocy z organizacją rzeczy w niemagicznym świecie?

\- Nie – zaprzeczył Harry. – Nie będę miał z tym problemu.

\- W takim razie życzę miłego dnia – powiedziała z radosnym uśmiechem kobieta.

\- I wzajemnie. – Harry uśmiechnął się, po czym poszedł w swoją stronę.

Harry spędził trochę czasu na odkrywaniu lotniska, podziwiając widoki, dźwięki i zapachy. Nigdy wcześniej nie widział takiego chaosu. Całe to doświadczenie było dla niego taką nowością i fascynującym przeżyciem, że nie zauważył gdy minęło kilka godzin. Godzin spędzonych na obserwowaniu startujących i lądujących samolotów. Zawstydzony, że właśnie spędził prawie cały dzień na oglądaniu czegoś tak trywialnego, Harry udał się na stację.

\- Coś do czytania do pociągu? – zapytał starszy mężczyzna z gazetą w dłoni. – Tylko jeden szyling, warty swej ceny.

\- W porządku. – Harry wyciągnął potrzebną gotówkę z portfela. – Dziękuję.

\- Z radością pomagam podróżnikom – powiedział z uśmiechem mężczyzna. Nawet jeśli urodził się bez większej ilości magii, nadal ciążyła na nim rodzinna klątwa i nadal chciał pomóc. Na pewno nie przeszkadzał fakt, że pozwalało mu to trochę zarobić na tych głupich purystach. W końcu kto byłby na tyle inteligentny, żeby polować na słynnego Pana Blacka. - Proszę resztę, sir. Miłego dnia.

\- Dziękuję – powiedział z uśmiechem Harry.

Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się na myśl o chaosie, który rozpęta się przez jego czyny. Szkody dla sił Czarnego Pana będą ogromne… Nieźle jak na charłaka, który zwykle nie był wystarczająco dobry, żeby zasłużyć na wzrok bardziej nadętych członków magicznego społeczeństwa.

Harry nie czekał długo na swój pociąg. Szybko znalazł miejsce w ostatnim wagonie i otworzył gazetę, żeby szybciej mu minął czas. Niedługo potem stracił swoje zainteresowanie światem i skupił się na czytaniu.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

\- No i? – zapytał nerwowo szczurzy mężczyzna.

\- Po wysłuchaniu pana problemu, chyba znalazłem rozwiązanie – odparł z uśmiechem młody mężczyzna. – Ale nadal wydaje mi się, że najlepiej by było, gdybym mógł zobaczyć miejsce wypadku i upewnić się, że moje obliczenia są poprawne.

\- A mi się nadal wydaje, że to jest niemożliwe – wysyczał Glizdogon. Czarny Pan nie był zadowolony z świstoklikowego wypadku, który zniweczył jego plany w Szwajcarii. Swoje niezadowolenie okazał na jedynym podwładnym, który potrafił stworzyć międzynarodowe świstokliki. – Jak to działa?

\- Na kilka sekund przed aktywacją, świstoklik wydaje z siebie małe zaklęcie, które sprawdza wysokość, na której znajduje się cel. Jeśli obiekt znajduje się wyżej niż trzy metry, automatycznie się wyłącza. – Mężczyzna z trudem powstrzymał śmiech. – Muszę przyznać, że nie wiem, co mogło spowodować takie środki ostrożności.

\- Nie mogę wyjawić takich informacji i dobrze pan o tym wie. – Glizdogon zmarszczył brwi. Na chwilę obecną nie mogli zrazić do siebie tego gościa od świstoklików. Ale jeśli zacznie coś podejrzewać, albo znajdziemy kogoś na jego miejsce….

\- No cóż – odezwał się twórca świstoklika, przerywając proces myślowy Glizdogona. – W razie problemów czy pytań proszę nie wahać się wstąpić do mojego sklepu. Nadal mnie jednak ciekawi, po co sklepowi zoologicznemu tak wysoko wyspecjalizowany świstoklik.

\- Lepiej niech pana nie ciekawi. – Glizdogon spróbował (i totalnie poległ na tym polu) wyglądać groźnie, po czym zniknął z pyknięciem.

Chwilę później pojawił się przed tronem w zaciemnionym pomieszczeniu.

\- No ? – wysyczała ciemna postać na tronie.

\- Mam go, panie. – Glizdogon padł na kolana i zaczął całować rąbek szaty swojego mistrza.

\- Więc zabierz go do grupy uderzeniowej, Glizdogonie – odparła postać.

\- Tak, panie. – Glizdogon wstał i powoli wycofał się z pomieszczenia.

\- Jeszcze jedno.

\- Tak, panie? – Glizdogon skulił się ze strachu.

\- Chcę, żebyś towarzyszył grupie, Glizdogonie – wysyczał głos. – Po twoim powrocie chcę otrzymać osobiste sprawozdanie z misji.

\- Tak, panie – wyjęczał szczur i z piskiem wybiegł z pokoju.

Gdy Glizdogon wszedł do pokoju przypisanego misji eliminacji Pana Blacka, strach w jego oczach szybko przemienił się w uśmieszek wyższości.

\- Wstawać. – Uśmieszek pogłębił się. – I łapać za świstoklik. Nie chcecie wyjaśniać Czarnemu Panu, dlaczego nie byliście na przypisanej wam misji. A ja nie będę czekał, aż się przygotujecie.

Przypisani śmierciożercy dotknęli świstoklika i przygotowali różdżki. Tuż przed jego aktywacją, Glizdogon uśmiechnął się.

\- Pan Black umrze dzisiaj.

Grupa Śmierciojadów pojawiła się w powietrzu i przez przerażającą sekundę, Glizdogon poczuł, co czuła poprzednia grupa zanim spadła na swoją śmierć. Kilkoro śmierciożerców krzyknęło z zaskoczenia, gdy siła grawitacji pociągnęła ich w kierunku ziemi, która okazała się oddalona o jeden metr.

\- Kto wydał naszą pozycję? Kto, w armii Czarnego Pana, jest tchórzem? – krzyknął Glizdogon, próbując zakryć swoje nerwy.

Większość przypisanych śmierciożerców zignorowało szczura, ale jeden czy dwóch nowicjuszy spojrzało na swoje stopy w zawstydzeniu.

\- Gdzie jesteśmy i gdzie jest Black? - wysyczał jeden z starszych śmierciożerców. – Lepiej żebyś nie popełnił błędu, szczurze.

\- Nie popełniam ich. – Glizdogon skulił się, zapominając o poprzednim pokazie siły. – Wygląda na to, że jesteśmy na torach ekspresu do Hogwartu.

\- Tak to rzeczywiście wygląda – przyznał z niechęcią śmierciożerca. – Black musi być w zamku, ten stary głupiec musiał postawić nowe zabezpieczenia.

\- Właśnie – przyznał nerwowo Glizdogon. – To nie moja win…

Pozostałe słowa Glizdogona zagłuszył dźwięk klaksonu i hamulców. Większość przypisanych śmierciożerców nie zdążyła nawet krzyknąć, bo żelazne koła pociągu zamieniły ich w miazgę.

Harry spojrzał znad swojej gazety, słysząc w oddali przeraźliwy dźwięk hamulców. Potrząsając głową, Harry zastanowił się przez chwilę, co musiało się stać na torach, żeby spowodować taki hałas, ale szybko o tym zapomniał i wrócił do czytania. Jeśli byłoby to coś ważnego, na pewno się o tym później dowie.

 **I koniec rozdziału 16.**

 **Śmierciożujcy ostro się przejechali na tym świstokliku heheheheeh.**

 **Lupus: Ja też pamiętam jeden jedyny pobyt w obozie. Miałam może z 12 lat nigdy nie zapomnę o tym, co tam zobaczyłam.**

 **A teraz pytanie: W którym domu jesteście?**

 **Ja osobiście przynależę albo do Ślizgonów, albo do Krukonów. Pottermore nie może się zdecydować.**

 **Aż dziwne, że to pytanie nie padło wcześniej. Hmmm. Starość nie radość.**

 **Niech żyje Święta Kaczka i do następnego!**


	17. TO śpi

**Rozdział 17.**

 **Volduś, wzgórza i kolejne teorie**.

Powrót dwóch śmierciożerców z ataku na Pana Blacka spotkał się z zszokowaną ciszą wśród pozostałych, którzy wolnym krokiem zbliżyli się do ocalałych. W tym czasie jeden z niedobitków wydał z siebie długi, przeraźliwy jęk i wyzionął ducha.

Drugi z trudem był w stanie wydobyć z siebie jakikolwiek inny dźwięk niż przeciągły jęk, ale z trudem mu się udało.

\- To… zasadzka, wszyscy zginęli.

Następnie jego ciało się zatrzęsło i dołączył do swoich kolegów w krainie śmierci.

Śmierciożercy, którzy nie zostali przydzieleni do tej misji spojrzeli na siebie w szoku.

\- Co teraz zrobimy? – zapytał jeden z świeższych rekrutów.

\- Ty idź poinformuj Czarnego Pana o tej sytuacji – odparł jeden z bardziej doświadczonych śmierciożujców. – My tu posprzątamy.

\- Dobra – zgodził się rekrut, chcąc jak najszybciej oddalić się od stosu martwych, zakrwawionych ciał. Ci bardziej doświadczeni śmierciożercy obserwowali mężczyznę, uśmiechając się pod nosem i czekając na nieuniknione.

\- CO? – wrzasnął Czarny Pan. – CRUCIO!

\- Bierzmy się do roboty. –Doświadczony śmierciożerca wskazał na bałagan. – Nasz pan nie byłby z tego zadowolony. I jeśli nie zobaczy tego bałaganu, może nie będzie miał powodu, żeby okazać nam swojego niezadowolenia.

Śmierciożercy ruszyli się i zaczęli zbierać resztki swoich towarzyszy.

\- No i co my tu mamy? – Jeden z nich uśmiechnął się na widok szczura, który zamiast ogona miał zakrwawiony kikut. – Wygląda na to, że tym razem to nie nam się oberwie.

\- Ha – zaśmiał się inny śmierciożerca. – Zabierz go do pana, w końcu nie możemy pozwolić, żeby Czarny Pan czekał na taki prezent.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Pierwszą rzeczą, którą zobaczył Peter po obudzeniu się, była twarz swojego pana, która nie należała do najbardziej zadowolonych. Zdając sobie sprawę, że to mogą być ostatnie chwile spędzone na ucieczce przed śmiercią, Peter prawie posikał się ze strachu.

\- Powiedz mi. – Głos Czarnego Pana był niepokojąco spokojny. – Powiedz mi, co się stało z ludźmi, których wysłałem do zabicia Blacka.

\- Ja… usłyszałem straszliwy hałas i zobaczyłem oślepiające światło. – Peter wzdrygnął się. – Przemieniłem się, poczułem okropny ból w ogonie, usłyszałem dziwny dźwięk i coś mnie oślepiło. Gdy już coś byłem w stanie zobaczyć, zauważyłem dwóch rekrutów, którzy próbowali aktywować świstoklik, więc do nich się przyczepiłem.

\- Rozumiem - powiedział Czarny Pan. – Boli mnie, że muszę to powiedzieć, ale dzisiaj nie umrzesz. Przydasz mi się jeszcze do czegoś. CRUCIO!

\- Przepraszam. Przepraszam. Przepraszam, że cię zawiodłem – wyjęczał z płaczem Glizdogon.

\- Ty. – Czarny Pan odwrócił się od szczura i zwrócił się do swojej poprzedniej ofiary. – Przygotuj inną grupę, tym razem ma się im udać.

\- Tak, panie – wyjęczał młody śmierciożerca. – Już się za to zabieram.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

\- Dziękuję wszystkim za przybycie – Starszy mężczyzna z bladą twarzą rozejrzał się po pokoju. – Wielu z was słyszało pewnie plotki o czarodzieju, który podróżuje po Europie i utrudnia życie purystom i innym bandziorom.

\- Tak jest – potwierdził jeden z mężczyzn z tłumu. – Ale co to ma wspólnego z nami?

\- Black jest u nas od wczoraj. Nie zdążyliśmy założyć obserwacji i już zniszczył grupę śmierciożerców, którzy powiązani byli z licznymi morderstwami na tle okupów.

\- Jak on to zrobił?

\- Nie jesteśmy pewni – przyznał starszy mężczyzna. – Wszystko wyglądało jak wypadek, a ciała były tak zmasakrowane, że nie można było odróżnić ręki od nogi.

\- Więc on nadal jest zły za to, co się stało w Niemczech?

\- Wygląda na to, że trochę ochłonął. – Mężczyzna pokazał grupie zdjęcia, które wyglądały jak podłoga w rzeźni.- Jak widzicie, narobił bałaganu. W przeciwieństwie do Niemiec, to wyglądało na wypadek. Znajomi mówili mi, że lubi pozorować wszystko na wypadki, albo zbiegi okoliczności. To, co się stało w Niemczech nie było normalne.

\- Wiemy, co go tak rozjuszyło?

\- Pytałem. – Mężczyzna zmarszczył brwi. – Powiedziano mi tylko, że Black jest bardzo stary i że stało się coś, co przywołało straszne wspomnienia.

\- Jakie wspomnienia?

\- Niemcy podejrzewają, że Black brał udział w uwalnianiu obozów – westchnął mężczyzna. – Myślą, że to mogło spowodować całą tę sytuację.

Kilkoro młodszych oficerów poruszyło się niespokojnie w ciszy, która zapadła po stwierdzeniu dowódcy.

\- Jak mamy się w stosunku do niego zachowywać? – zapytał jeden z oficerów, przerywając ciszę.

\- Miejcie na niego oko i słuchajcie tego, co powie. Powiedziano mi, że lubi dawać rady ludziom, którzy go obserwują. Nie wchodźcie do jego pokoju nieproszeni i bądźcie uprzejmi. Chciałbym go zaprosić na wycieczkę, a nie zgodziłby się, gdybyśmy nie byli uprzejmi.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Harry spędził większość poranka wylegując się w łóżku i nic nie robiąc. Po latach wstawania o świcie, żeby przygotować śniadanie dla jego „rodziny", dziwnie było wstać później i nic nie robić. W końcu głód zmusił go do wstania i skorzystania z telefonu. Po wykonanym telefonie, oczy Harry'ego zaczęły szukać rozrywki. Przez krótki czas jego wzrok skupił się na ogromnym telewizorze, jednak Harry udał się w kierunku plecaka. Hermiona by go zabiła, gdyby spędził wakacje nie robiąc nic produktywnego. Poza tym, w tych książkach może być coś, co mogłoby pomóc mu przeżyć do osiemnastki… Harry zaśmiał się cynicznie na tę myśl i wyciągnął jedną z książek i zaczął ją czytać.

\- Obsługa. – Harry'emu przeszkodziło pukanie do drzwi.

\- Chwileczkę. – Harry odłożył książkę na stolik i podszedł do drzwi. – Proszę wejść.

\- Dziękuję. – Pracownik hotelowy rozejrzał się po pokoju. – Widzę, że pan czyta.

\- Zawsze warto ćwiczyć umysł. – Harry uśmiechnął się. – Ma pan moje zamówienie?

\- Tutaj, sir – potwierdził mężczyzna, wskazując na tacę. – Gdzie mam to postawić?

\- Może być na stole – powiedział Harry. – Coś jeszcze?

\- Nie, sir – powiedział pracownik. – Tylko tyle, że ten i wszystkie inne posiłki są na koszt hotelu.

\- Dziękuję – powiedział Harry.

\- Proszę bardzo, sir. Potrzebuje mnie pan jeszcze?

\- Nie. Mam wszystko, czego mi trzeba.

\- W takim razie miłego dnia.

Harry patrzył jak pracownik ostrożnie zamyka drzwi. Dziwne zachowanie pracownika tylko spotęgowało paranoję Harry'ego. Spoglądając na tacę z jedzeniem z ogromną dozą podejrzliwości, Harry chwycił książkę, którą wcześniej czytał i znalazł rozdział o truciznach. Jedno machnięcie różdżką i wymamrotana inkantacja i Harry poczuł zażenowanie i ulgę. Jeśli nie nauczy się relaksować, z końcem wakacji będzie równie paranoidalny co Moody. Z drugiej strony, Moody przeżył kilka zamachów na życie.

\- Profesorze – powiedział Harry do zapalniczki. – Profesorze, jest pan tam?

\- Nie – odpowiedział kobiecy głos. – Ale ja jestem, czego pan potrzebuje?

\- Pomocnica?

\- Yup. – Głos zachichotał. – Mogę w czymś pomóc?

\- Zastanawiałem się, czy możecie wymyślić coś, co będzie w stanie wykryć trucizny i inne takie – zapytał cicho Harry. – Inne funkcje też by się przydały, ale wykrywanie trucizn to była moja pierwsza myśl.

\- Ok – odparł głos Pomocnicy. – Dodamy to do listy, potrzebuje pan czegoś jeszcze?

\- Nie – powiedział Harry, uśmiechając się. – A wy?

\- Nie w tej chwili – odparła szybko Pomocnica. – Dam znać, jak coś się zmieni.

\- Dzięki, do widzenia.

\- Pa.

Mając już to z głowy, Harry zabrał się do jedzenia.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

W tym samym czasie, mężczyzna, który dostarczył jedzenie Blackowi, przygotowywał się do zdania raportu.

\- Czarna Straż do kwatery – wyszeptał mężczyzna do zapalniczki Zippo. – Mam pierwszy raport ze spotkania z Blackiem.

\- Mów – odparł głos pozbawiony emocji.

\- Dostarczyłem jedzenie i rozmawialiśmy przez chwilę. Był w trakcie czytania i powiedział, że badanie faktów jest bardzo ważne w naszej profesji.

\- Zauważyłeś, co czytał?

\- Nie – odparł z żalem agent. – Większość tytułów była w językach, których nie znam.

\- Rozumiem – odparł głos. – Mów dalej.

\- Jak wyszedłem, to chyba rzucił jakieś zaklęcie odkrywające, ale nie poznałem jego magicznej charakterystyki.

\- To zrozumiałe, Pan Black ma w zwyczaju używanie dziwnych, starych, nieznanych zaklęć. Możliwe też, że Pan Black poznał, że nie jesteś zwykłym pracownikiem. Z tego, co wiem, to nikt go jeszcze nie oszukał i zachowuje swoje ogony dopóki się nimi nie znudzi.

\- Rozumiem. Czarna Straż odmeldowuje się.

\- Kwatera też, bez odbioru.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Resztę dnia, Harry spędził na czytaniu i wzywaniu obsługi. Na sam koniec, Harry w myślach ułożył plan na następny dzień, odłożył książkę i poszedł spać. Harry obudził się następnego dnia i wyskoczył z łóżka. Nadszedł ten dzień. Dzień, w którym zrobi coś tak dziwnego i upokarzającego, że żaden z znajomych w Hogwarcie mu nie uwierzy. Jeśli, oczywiście, ktoś się o tym dowie.

Podchodząc do recepcji, Harry podał recepcjoniście kluczyk.

\- Wymeldowuje się pan?

\- Nie – zaprzeczył Harry. – Wychodzę na dzień i możliwe, że skończę w jakimś barze. Nie chcę go zgubić.

\- Rozumiem – powiedział recepcjonista. – Będzie na pana czekał, gdy pan już wróci.

\- Dziękuję. Może wrócę dzisiaj, ewentualnie jutro.

\- Miłej zabawy. – Recepcjonista poczekał aż jego gość zniknął z pola widzenia i zadzwonił do swoich przełożonych. Nieważne, że Black wiedział, że jest obserwowany. Głupio byłoby jeszcze bardziej się tym afiszować.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

\- Dzień dobry, sir. – Do Blacka zbliżyła się para mężczyzn. – Jak się pan dzisiaj miewa?

\- W porządku – odparł grzecznie Harry. – A wy, panowie?

\- Również – powiedzieli mężczyźni. – Jesteśmy z departamentu przestrzegania prawa i zastanawialiśmy się, czy możemy zadać panu kilka pytań?

\- Jasne, pytajcie. – Harry wzruszył ramionami.

\- Na początek, może pan powiedzieć dokąd pan dzisiaj idzie?

\- Salzburg – powiedział z uśmiechem Harry. – Słyszałem, że to piękne miasto i chciałem zobaczyć kilka rzeczy.

\- Rzeczywiście jest piękne – zgodził się jeden z mężczyzn. – Ma pan już transport?

\- Jeszcze nie – uśmiechnął się Harry. – Polecacie coś, panowie?

\- No cóż. – Jeden z funkcjonariuszy odwzajemnił uśmiech. – Może zabierze się pan z nami? I tak musimy tam trafić.

\- Jasne – powiedział Harry. - Dzięki.

\- Nie ma sprawy. – Mężczyzna kiwnął głową w stronę swojego partnera, który zniknął z pyknięciem. – Mój partner zaraz wróci z świstoklikiem.

\- Dziękuję. To naprawdę szczęście, że akurat musicie być w Salzburgu.

\- Tak, szczęście – powiedział mężczyzna, powstrzymując śmiech. – Słyszał pan może o tych śmierciożercach, co ich znaleźli na torach?

\- Nie. – Oczy Harry'ego rozszerzyły się w niepokoju. – Co się stało? Ktoś ucierpiał?

\- Tylko śmierciożercy. – Oficer rozpływał się nad zdolnościami aktorskimi Blacka. Gdyby nie to, że wiedział lepiej, w ogóle nie podejrzewałby go o udział w tym wypadku. – Wygląda na to, że użyli świstoklika i zostali zabici przez pociąg w raczej fortunnym… wypadku.

\- Tak – potwierdził Harry. – Dobrze, że nie mieli szansy nikogo skrzywdzić. Na szczęście byli tak nieuważni z ich punktem przybycia.

\- Tak – zgodził się mężczyzna. – Na szczęście.

Jakakolwiek inna rozmowa została przerwana pojawieniem się partnera mężczyzny.

\- Mam świstoklik – powiedział uśmiechnięty partner, machając starym butem. – Łapcie za niego i ruszamy w drogę.

\- Gdzie teraz, panie Black? – zapytał z uśmiechem jeden z funkcjonariuszy austriackiego departamentu przestrzegania prawa.

\- Hmmm. Najpierw chciałbym coś załatwić na wzgórzach. Potem chcę się zabawić.

\- W porządku. Chodźmy.

Trzej mężczyźni spędzili większość wycieczki pogrążeni w głębokiej rozmowie na różne tematy. Od powstań w Wielkiej Brytanii, po dziwne wypadki, w których ginęli śmierciożercy.

\- No i jesteśmy – powiedział z uśmiechem jeden z oficerów. – Najbardziej odizolowane miejsce najbliżej miasta. Mamy tu zabezpieczenia, które nie pozwalają ludziom na zniszczenie tego pięknego miejsca.

\- Dzięki – powiedział Harry. – Doceniam fakt, że zadaliście sobie tyle trudu, żeby mnie tu przyprowadzić.

\- Nie ma sprawy, Panie Black – powiedział drugi oficer. – Cieszymy się, że mogliśmy dotrzymać panu towarzystwa.

\- Muszę coś zrobić – powiedział Harry. – Zaraz wracam.

\- Miłej zabawy – powiedział z uśmiechem oficer.

\- Dzięki – odparł niewinnie Harry, oddalając się od towarzyszy.

Harry poszedł za najbliższe wzgórze, gdzie znalazł się w małej dolinie. Rozejrzał się, upewniając się, że nie jest śledzony i zaczął śpiewać.

\- Wzgórza żyją i zjadają ludzi – wykrztusił z siebie ze śmiechem. Chciał to zrobić od czasu, gdy w podstawówce oglądał z klasą „Dźwięki muzyki"*. – Mam nadzieję, że nikt się o tym nigdy nie dowie – wymamrotał pod nosem. Jego koledzy nie daliby mu spokoju, a wiadomo co mógłby zrobić Snape z taką informacją? Nie, najlepiej jeśli to zostanie jego małym sekretem.

\- Słyszałeś? – wyszeptał z ukrycia jeden oficer do drugiego. - TO może się wyłamywać.

– Słyszałem. – Głos drugiego oficera był bardzo poważny. – Chciałbym się dowiedzieć, skąd on w ogóle wie, że TO istnieje.

\- Wracajmy na ścieżkę – wyszeptał jeden oficer do drugiego. – Powiedziano mi, że Black lubi udawać, że nie wie o swoich obserwatorach.

Dwaj funkcjonariusze ledwo zdążyli wrócić na ścieżkę przed Harrym.

\- Dzięki, że na mnie zaczekaliście – powiedział Harry. – Po prostu musiałem coś z siebie wyrzucić.

\- Nie ma sprawy. – Jeden z oficerów uśmiechnął się. – Niestety będziemy musieli pana opuścić po powrocie do miasta.

\- Och. – Harry uniósł brew. – Coś się stało?

\- Tak – zgodził się oficer. – Coś nam wyskoczyło i musimy się tym od razu zająć.

\- Powodzenia – powiedział Harry.

\- Dzięki – powiedział oficer. – Wracajmy do miasta.

Trzej mężczyźni wrócili do Salzburga, gdzie dwaj oficerowie pożegnali się z Harrym i pozostawili go, żeby dalej mógł planować swój dzień.

\- Przepraszam.

Harry odwrócił się i jego oczom ukazał widok dwóch biuściastych blondynek z plecakami.

\- Tak?

\- Nie wie pan może, gdzie jest grupa zwiedzająca trasę „Dźwięków muzyki", prawda?

\- Niestety nie – stwierdził z przykrością Harry. – Ale brzmi interesująco, mogę się do was dołączyć?

\- Jasne – powiedziały z uśmiechem Szwedki. – Chodźmy.

W trójkę szybko znaleźli wycieczkę i następne kilka godzin spędzili na zwiedzaniu miejsc, gdzie ten film był kręcony. Dodatkową atrakcją była towarzysząca im grupa pijanych podróżników, która cały czas wyśpiewywała im piosenki.

Na sam koniec, cała grupa wylądowała w hotelu o nazwie Yoho, gdzie wypijała kufel za kuflem i oglądała „Dźwięki muzyki", które leciały w telewizji. Ostatnim wspomnieniem Harry'ego zanim kompletnie zgonował była sytuacja, w której leżał pod kurkiem z piwem, obserwując całkiem potężnego Niemca w różowym, lateksowym kombinezonie z pasującym tutu, który tańczył na jednym ze stołów.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

\- Sir. – Jeden z oficerów, który towarzyszył Panu Blackowi wpadł z rozmachem do gabinetu przełożonego. – Zabezpieczenia, które ukrywają TO zaczynają się osłabiać.

\- Co? – Brwi przełożonego prawie stykały się z górną linią włosów. – Wyjaśnij.

\- Rozmawialiśmy z Panem Blackiem i nagle stwierdził, że chciałby się przejść po wzgórzach, żeby coś załatwić – zaczął oficer. – Gdy tam dotarliśmy, on się od nas oddalił.

\- I?

\- Patrzeliśmy jak sprawdza zabezpieczenia, po czym krzyknął, że TO zacznie zjadać ludzi. – Oficer zmarszczył brwi. – Kiedy już wrócił, to udawał, że nic się nie stało.

\- On lubi udawać niewiniątko. – Starszy mężczyzna machnął na to ręką. – Co dalej?

\- Towarzyszyliśmy Panu Blackowi w drodze powrotnej do Salzburga, gdzie spotkał dwie urocze Szwedki. – Oficer uśmiechnął się. – Następnie poinformowaliśmy każdego, kogo się dało o jego obecności w Salzburgu i wróciliśmy do więzienia.

\- Mów dalej. – Mężczyzna z trudem zachowywał spokój.

\- Trzy godziny zajęło specjalistom znalezienie słabego punktu zabezpieczeń. – Oficer pokręcił głową. – Trzy godziny zajęło grupie dwunastu ekspertów znalezienie czegoś, co Blackowi udało się w trzydzieści sekund. Wychodzi na to, że ktoś osłabiał część odpowiedzialną za alarmy. Gdyby mu się to udało, mógłby uwolnić TO bez żadnych przeszkód.

\- Mam nadzieję, że się tym zajęliście?

\- Tak jest, wszystkim się zajęliśmy. Teraz sprawdzamy, jak mogło do tego w ogóle dojść.

\- Dobrze – powiedział mężczyzna. – Zastanawia mnie tylko, skąd Black wiedział o TYM.

\- Mnie również to zastanawiało, więc zajrzałem do archiwów. – Oficer nerwowo polizał usta. – Dobrze pan wie, że ocalało trzynaście osób, które walczyło i pokonało TO.

\- I?

\- Dwanaście osób znamy z imienia. Trzynasta… trzynasta osoba została zarejestrowana jako nieznany czarodziej w czerni.

\- Rozumiem – powiedział starszy mężczyzna. – Niemcy mówili, że jest stary, Włosi, że nawet jeszcze starszy.

\- Sir?

\- Włosi uważają, że on ma co najmniej dwa tysiące lat. Wyjaśniałoby to, dlaczego jest tak dobry w tym, co robi.

\- Pewnie tak.

 **No i rozdział 17.**

 *** Film kręcony był w Salzburgu. Jedna z piosenek zaczyna się od „Alive with the sound of music" (Ja to bardziej kojarzę z memów, ale cóż).**

 **Czytajcie do końca, jest niespodzianka.**

 **Czym jest TO? Jest to pomniejsze zło, które nie będzie miało wpływu na akcję. Po prostu jest. Ukryte w Salzburgu**

 **Arily: Jak widzisz jeszcze nie. Szczury długo się przy życiu trzymają, ale z każdym wypadkiem traci jedną część ciała. Najpierw palec, teraz ogon. Hmmm**

 **Lupus: o.O o matko**

 **Stokrotka: Flaga nie została wspomniana, ale nowe teorie są.**

 **Lord Snow: Mityczne szczęście będzie wyjaśnione….. Kiedyś. *tajemniczy uśmiech*.**

 **Q: Gdybyście mogli udać się do Hogwartu na zajęcia, który przedmiot szkolny byłby waszym ulubionym?**

 **Moim pewnie eliksiry, jakoś ciągnie mnie do tego.**

 **Niech żyje Święta Kaczka i do następnego!**

 _– Dzięki ci za pomoc w pokonaniu TEGO. - Czarodziej zwrócił się do nieznajomego. - Zanim odejdziesz, czy możemy się dowiedzieć jak ci na imię?_

 _\- Imiona nie są ważne – odparł nieznajomy w ciemnej szacie. – Zrobiłem tylko to, co każdy zrobiłby na moim miejscu._

 _\- W takim razie żegnaj – odparł czarodziej. - Wiedz, że zawsze będziesz mile widziany na naszych ziemiach._

 _– Dziękuję… Przyjacielu. - nieznajomy uśmiechnął się, wsiadł na swego konia i pognał w stronę zachodu słońca. Dlaczego, och dlaczego jego rodzice musieli dać mu takie imię jak Theodoric Incydent._ **(- szacun dla periscopesa za podpowiedź)**


	18. Wczesnego najlepszego, Neville!

**Rozdział 18**

 **Wycieczka, show i gdzie tu Neville?**

Smak w ustach Harry'ego przypominał ten z podłogi w męskiej toalecie, a jego głowa bolała go tak, jakby tysiące kowali użyło jej jako kowadła. Z początku wydawało mu się, ze wstanie byłoby dobrym pomysłem, jednak z bolesnym jękiem opadł z powrotem na ziemię. Po kilku próbach, Harry'emu w końcu udało się wydostać z budynku, w którym się obudził. Przez następne kilka minut Harry wałęsał się po ulicach, aż w końcu jeden z taksówkarzy się nad nim zlitował i do niego podjechał.

\- Wygląda pan, jakby potrzebował pan podwózki – powiedział z uśmieszkiem taksówkarz.

\- Tak – zgodził się Harry. – Może mnie pan zawieźć gdzieś, gdzie mogę złapać transport do Wiednia?

\- Nie ma sprawy. – Taksówkarz popatrzył na Harry'ego przez lusterko. – Ciężka noc?

\- Można tak powiedzieć – zgodził się Harry. – Chciałbym tylko pamiętać, co wydarzyło się po moim dziesiątym drinku.

\- Wszyscy mieliśmy kiedyś takie noce – powiedział ze współczuciem kierowca. – Niech pan zamknie oczy, a ja obudzę pana, gdy już dojedziemy.

\- Dziękuję – powiedział Harry i od razu dostosował się do rady kierowcy.

Dotarcie z powrotem do hotelu zajęło Harry'emu kilka wyczerpujących godzin i na domiar złego, czekał na niego funkcjonariusz austriackiego wydziału przestrzegania prawa. Ten sam, który odprowadził go do Salzburga.

\- Witamy, Panie Black – powiedział z uśmiechem agent. – Jak się pan dzisiaj ma?

\- Trochę jestem zmęczony – powiedział Harry. – Moja noc była raczej… pełna wrażeń.

\- W to nie wątpię – odparł agent. – Przyszedłem, żeby zaprosić Pana na wycieczkę po głównej kwaterze naszego departamentu. Czy mogę poinformować mojego przełożonego, że pan akceptuje?

\- Chwileczkę. – Harry spojrzał na swój zegarek. – Może pan wrócić za kilka godzin? Naprawdę chciałbym chwilę odpocząć.

\- Oczywiście – powiedział agent. – Będę czekał w hotelowym lobby za trzy godziny.

\- Zróbmy z tego cztery – powiedział Harry, patrząc na zegarek.

\- Tak jest – zgodził się agent. – Wrócę po pana za cztery godziny.

\- Dobra – powiedział Harry. – Do widzenia.

\- Do widzenia, panie Black – odparł agent, po czym zniknął z pyknięciem.

Harry z jękiem udał się w stronę wind. Teraz potrzeba mu tylko snu i pełnej garści leków przeciwbólowych.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

\- Czy wszystko gotowe? – zapytał niebezpiecznie spokojnym głosem Czarny Pan.

\- Czekamy już tylko na świstoklik, panie – wystękał jeden ze śmierciożerców. – Jak tylko będzie gotowy, będziemy w stanie go zaatakować.

\- Doskonale – wymruczał Czarny Pan. – Jeszcze trochę i Black nie postawi na tej ziemi ani kroku więcej.

\- Tak, panie – zgodził się śmierciożerca.

\- CRUCIO, muahahahahahahahahahahaha – zaśmiał się Czarny Pan, jak on kocha swoje życie.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Harry obudził się i spędził kilka dobrych minut na intensywnym wpatrywaniu się w sufit, próbując znaleźć motywację do wstania z łóżka. Gdy w końcu mu się to udało, z trudem ubrał się, wyszedł z pokoju i udał się do hotelowego lobby.

\- Jest pan gotowy, panie Black? – zapytał agent, widząc Harry'ego wychodzącego z windy.

\- Tak – odparł Harry. – Ma pan świstoklik?

\- Tutaj – powiedział agent, trzymając w ręce kawałek papieru. – Powinien się uruchomić za trzy, dwa, jeden.

\- Jesteśmy na miejscu? – zapytał Harry. W myślach zanotował, że podróż świstoklikiem kiedy ma się kaca jest bardziej… ekscytująca niż zwykle.

\- Tak jest – potwierdził agent. – Obecnie jesteśmy w holu naszego departamentu.

\- Ładnie tu – powiedział Harry, przyglądając się zabezpieczeniom. – Te zabezpieczenia są całkiem przejrzyste, nie chciałbym próbować się tu przedostać, gdy już je ukończycie.

\- Gdy już je ukończymy, sir? – zapytał skonsternowany agent.

\- Hmmm. – Harry nie przejął się tym i nadal prowadził obserwację. – A, zabezpieczenia. Ta skończona część zapewni wam dużo ochrony, z tą nieskończoną częścią poradzą sobie nawet pierwszoroczni. Muszę przyznać, że te łaty są całkiem imponujące. Wątpię, żeby ktokolwiek zauważył, że jedynie pełnią funkcję kosmetyczną.

\- Rozumiem, sir. – Agent zaśmiał się nerwowo. – Jak pan zauważył, że te łaty są nieefektowne?

\- Zły kolor – powiedział Harry, kręcąc głową. – Pasują tu jak wół do karety, pewnie trudno je zauważyć w czerni i bieli.

\- Tak jest – zgodził się agent. – Prawie niemożliwe.

\- Dziękuję, że pozwolił mi pan się im przyjrzeć. – Harry wskazał ręką w głąb budynku. – Co mamy dalej w planach?

\- Um. – Agent skupił się na przywróceniu swojego procesu myślowego. – Wycieczka po celach, w których trzymamy więźniów, sir.

\- Możemy przed tym wstąpić gdzieś na jakieś jedzenie? – Harry spojrzał na swój zegarek. – Albo na kawę?

\- Oczywiście, sir – powiedział agent. – Czy odpowiada panu nasza stołówka?

\- Jasne – odparł Harry. – Przepraszam za kłopot, ale nic jeszcze nie jadłem i dopiero zdałem sobie z tego sprawę.

\- Jak już mówiłem, to nie jest problem – upewnił go agent. – Proszę tędy.

Harry podążył za mężczyzną labiryntem korytarzy, aż w końcu dotarli na miejsce.

\- Obawiam się, że nie mamy w tym momencie wiele do zaoferowania – powiedział agent ze zmarszczonymi brwiami. – Jestem jednak pewien, że coś znajdziemy.

\- Będę wdzięczny – powiedział Harry. – Wystarczy, żebym miał coś w żołądku.

\- Proszę więc tu poczekać. – Agent wskazał na jeden ze stolików. – Ja pójdę i porozmawiam z kucharzami.

\- Dziękuję – powiedział Harry, siadając.

\- Nie ma sprawy, sir – powiedział agent, po czym odszedł w stronę kuchni. Kila minut później wrócił z kanapką i dwoma kubkami kawy.

\- Dzięki. – Harry sięgnął po jedzenie.

\- Jak już mówiłem – zaczął agent. – Nasze cele są dziełem sztuki, każda ma w sobie pole zakłócające przepływ magii, wysoką grawitację i jednokierunkowe zabezpieczenia antyteleportacyjne.

\- Jak one działają? – zapytał Harry, próbując podtrzymać rozmowę.

\- Pola nie trzeba chyba wyjaśniać, ale udało nam się dodać kilka dodatkowych opcji – powiedział z entuzjazmem agent. – Zbudowaliśmy je tak, żeby automatycznie uniemożliwiały jakikolwiek rodzaj magicznego transportu. Wysoka grawitacja, w skrócie WG nie pozwala więźniom na swobodne poruszanie się, mamy również nadzieję, że wpływa negatywnie na ich magię. Dodatkowo nasze zabezpieczenia pozwalają ludziom wejść, ale nie pozwalają już wyjść. Dzięki temu możemy trochę odpuścić polu zakłócającemu i nie musimy się martwić o masową ucieczkę z więzienia.

\- Fascynujące. – Harry z trudem próbował okazać zainteresowanie.

\- Kiedy chciałby pan zobaczyć nasze cele, Panie Black? – zapytał agent, pijąc swoją kawę.

Harry spojrzał na swoją kanapkę. Rozmowa o więzieniu całkowicie zabiła jego apetyt.

\- Możemy pójść teraz.

\- W takim razie chodźmy. – Agent wyskoczył z krzesła i poprowadził Harry'ego kolejnym labiryntem korytarzy.

\- Czy jest jakiś powód dla którego zdecydowaliście się użyć zwykłych krat? – zapytał Harry ze nudzoną miną, wpatrując się w pustą celę.

\- A można to zrobić inaczej? – zapytał ochoczo agent.

\- Nie wiem. – Harry wzruszył ramionami. – Może można użyć do tego jakiegoś niezniszczalnego szkła, albo…

Harry zamrugał w niedowierzaniu na widok tuzina śmierciożerców, którzy nagle pojawili się w celi.

\- BLACK, ZGIŃ! – Blade, pomarańczowe światło wystrzeliło z różdżki jednego ze śmierciożerców i rozpłynęło się zaledwie kilka centymetrów od twarzy Harry'ego.

\- Wow, naprawdę jesteście dobrzy. – Harry uśmiechnął się pod nosem, widząc uwięzionych śmierciożerców. – Ale może pan powiedzieć swoim ludziom, że następnym razem powinni zabrać im różdżki zanim wsadzą ich do celi.

\- Tak jest – potwierdził słabo agent.

\- Ja naprawdę doceniam fakt, że zdecydowaliście się wykonać dla mnie taką demonstrację. – Harry zaśmiał się głośno. – Teraz już wiem dlaczego pan chciał, żebym zwiedził wasze cele. Uwielbiam to. Sposób w jaki przetransportowaliście tych „śmierciożerców" w odpowiednim czasie i rzucone przez nich zaklęcie, które się przede mną rozpłynęło. To doskonale pokazuje, jak efektywne są wasze zabezpieczenia.

\- Tak jest – powiedział agent, nie wiedząc, co mógłby powiedzieć więcej.

\- Robicie to dla każdej wycieczki? – zapytał Harry. – Jeśli nie, dzięki za cały wysiłek, który w to dla mnie włożyliście. Kurczę, to jest boskie.

\- Skoro pan tak mówi, sir – powiedział agent. – Mógłby pan poczekać chwilę na zewnątrz?

\- Oczywiście – powiedział Harry. – Jeszcze raz, wspaniałe show, niech pan przekaże wyrazy szacunku do swojego szefa.

\- Tak zrobię, sir. Tak zrobię – powiedział agent.

Harry z uśmiechem na twarzy wyszedł z pokoju. Przebranie kilku aurorów za śmierciożerców i przeteleportowanie ich do celi w odpowiednim momencie było wyrazem ogromnego geniuszu. To naprawdę pokazywało efektywność ich zabezpieczeń. I fakt, że zrobili to specjalnie dla niego sprawił, że Harry poczuł się wyjątkowy.

Agent austriackiego wydziału przestrzegania prawa patrzył się tępo w plecy swojego gościa, które po chwili zniknęły za drzwiami. Następnie szybko wyciągnął swoją nową zapalniczkę i skontaktował się ze swoim szefem.

\- Co jest? – zapytał mrukliwie głos dyrektora wydziału przestrzegania prawa czarodziejów. – Całą noc spędziłem na sprawdzaniu zabezpieczeń wokół TEGO. Lepiej, żeby to było ważne.

\- Kilkoro śmierciożerców właśnie się teleportowało za pomocą świstoklika do naszych nowych cel, sir. – Agent z trudem powstrzymał nerwowy chichot. – Pan Black kazał przekazać podziękowania za taką pamiętną demonstrację efektywności naszych zabezpieczeń.

\- CO? – zapytał dyrektor, wszelkie ślady zmęczenia zniknęły z jego głosu. – Jeśli to jakiś żart…

\- Tak mi się wydaje. – Agent jednak poddał się potrzebie i nerwowo zachichotał. – Ale część o śmierciożercach jest prawdą.

\- Rozumiem. – Dyrektor wziął głęboki wdech. – Mówili, że Black ma dziwne poczucie humoru. Wysłałem już do was grupę ludzi. Weź Blacka na dalsze oprowadzanie i nie pokazuj zaskoczenia, jeśli Black wywinie coś jeszcze. Nie dajmy mu tej satysfakcji, bo to go tylko zachęci… A nie jestem pewny, czy będziemy w stanie znieść więcej jego żarcików.

\- Tak jest. Pójdę mu pokazać naszą strzelnicę.

\- Tak, tak zrób – zgodził się dyrektor. – Bez odbioru.

Agent ostrożnie schował swoją zapalniczkę do ukrytej kieszonki, następnie wyszedł z pomieszczenia, aby spotkać się z nadal uśmiechniętym Panem Blackiem.

\- Chciałby pan może zobaczyć naszą strzelnicę? – zapytał agent, próbując odzyskać swój profesjonalizm.

\- Jasne, chodźmy.

\- Proszę tędy. – Agent ruszył pierwszy. – Strzelnica pozwala nam na ćwiczenie bardziej… niszczących zaklęć, nie powodując żadnego dodatkowego uszczerbku. Tylna ściana składa się z kilku arkuszy żelaza i prawie metra kamienia. Dodaliśmy jeszcze zaklęcia na twardość i samo naprawialność.

\- Brzmi ciekawie. Jak często ćwiczycie?

\- Nasz regulamin wymaga, żeby agenci terenowi ćwiczyli raz w tygodniu. Ci z służb specjalnych muszą ćwiczyć codziennie. Agenci, którzy pracują przy biurku mogą ćwiczyć raz lub dwa razy na miesiąc. W rzeczywistości, większość agentów przychodzi tu codziennie na godzinę przed i po pracy. Nie wie pan, jak rozwalanie dużych bloków na mniejsze relaksuje.

\- Brzmi super – zgodził się Harry.

\- Bo to jest super – powiedział agent. – Może chciałby pan ją wypróbować?

\- Z przyjemnością – powiedział Harry. – Co mam zrobić?

\- Proszę stanąć na żółtej linii. – Mężczyzna wskazał na linię dzielącą pokój. – Następnie proszę wezwać „cel". Z podłogi wyskoczy kawał kamienia. Jeśli woli pan drewno, proszę krzyknąć „drewniany cel". Jeśli chce pan poćwiczyć celność, proszę krzyknąć „tarcza".

\- To wszystko? – zapytał Harry, podchodząc do linii.

\- To wszystko – potwierdził agent. – Miłej zabawy.

\- Jakiego zaklęcia mam użyć? – Hary uśmiechnął się, wyciągając swoją nową różdżkę.

\- Może coś potężnego? – zasugerował agent, chcąc zobaczyć, co wybierze Pan Black. – Ciekawa różdżka.

\- Zrobił mi ją mój znajomy – skomentował Harry, szukając w myślach odpowiedniego zaklęcia. – Ma niecały centymetr średnicy i jest bardzo wyjątkowa.

\- W to nie wątpię, ale jest mniejsza niż inne różdżki – powiedział agent. – Czy jej wielkość wpływa na jej mo…

Agent urwał, bo ogromna czarna kula wystrzeliła z końca różdżki i zniszczyła nie tylko tarczę, ale i spory kawałek ściany za nim.

\- Co to było?

\- Hmmm? – Harry odwrócił głowę. – A, to tylko rosyjska magia obronna. Brakuje jej finezji, ale nadrabia za to całkowitym zniszczeniem.

\- Rozumiem. – Agent z trudem utrzymał pokerową twarz. – Ciekawe zaklęcie, chciałby pan może przejść do ostatniej części wycieczki, czy chce pan tu jeszcze zostać i poćwiczyć?

\- Możemy przejść dalej. – Harry wzruszył ramionami. – Ale bardzo podoba mi się ta strzelnica, muszę sobie zrobić podobną.

\- Naprawdę warto – powiedział z uśmiechem agent. W końcu zaczynał rozumieć humor Blacka. – Ostatnia część wycieczki to ściana, na której są nazwiska wszystkich agentów, którzy polegli w czasie służby.

\- Rozumiem – powiedział poważnie Harry. – Złożę honory i możemy wrócić do mojego hotelu. Nie sądzę, żebym po tym był w humorze na jakiekolwiek rozmowy.

\- Rozumiem, sir – powiedział agent. – Proszę za mną.

Harry przez kilka minut wpatrywał się w ścianę i w nazwiska zastanawiając się, czy w Wielkiej Brytanii jest coś podobnego.

\- Niech spoczywają w pokoju.

\- Nieobecni towarzysze – zgodził się agent, podając Harry'emu kawałek sznurka. – Aktywuje się, gdy poda pan hasło „hotel". Dziękujemy, że zgodził się pan tu dzisiaj przyjść, panie Black.

\- Cała przyjemność po mojej stronie – powiedział Harry. – Hotel.

Harry pojawił się w lobby hotelu i od razu ruszył w stronę windy. Po naciśnięciu odpowiedniego guzika, Harry zamknął oczy i czekał. Chwilę przed dotarciem na swoje piętro, usłyszał słaby dźwięk, który brzmiał podejrzanie jak „zgiiiiń". Harry otworzył szybko oczy, podejrzliwie się rozejrzał po zamkniętej przestrzeni, upewniając się, że nadal jest sam. Gdy tak rzeczywiście było, Harry zwalił wszystko na swoją wyobraźnię.

Pod nim, druga grupa śmierciożerców spadła na swoją śmierć w szybie windy. Ich ciała pozostały tam do czasu, gdy okropny smród zaalarmował odpowiednie władze, że coś jest tam nie tak.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

\- Mów – rozkazał dyrektor wydziału przestrzegania prawa.

\- Tak jest – powiedział agent, który oprowadzał Harry'ego po budynku. – Gdy pojawiliśmy się z Blackiem w budynku, ten skomentował nasze zabezpieczenia, które według niego są dziurawe i przez które mogliby się przedostać pierwszoklasiści. Zasugerowałem zwiedzenie więzienia, ale Black odmówił, twierdząc, że najpierw chciałby coś zjeść. Poszliśmy do stołówki, gdzie rozmawialiśmy o ulepszeniach, które dodaliśmy do naszych cel. Następnie Black spojrzał na zegarek i zgodził się na zwiedzenie cel. Chcę dodać, że apetyt Blacka zniknął, gdy spojrzał na zegarek, bo zostawił w połowie niedojedzoną kanapkę. Dotarliśmy na miejsce, gdzie grupa śmierciożerców, używając świstoklika, pojawiła się w celach. Black nawet nie mrugnął, gdy jeden z nich rzucił w niego zaklęciem.

\- Czyli się ich spodziewał. – Szef zachichotał. – Jeśli byśmy go o to zapytali, na pewno stwierdziłby, że to był dziwny zbieg okoliczności. W końcu trudno o to, żeby grupa słabo wytrenowanych śmierciożerców była w stanie przedrzeć się przez nasze zabezpieczenia, zaraz po tym jak wspomniał o ich złym stanie.

\- Myśli pan, że to on to zaaranżował? – zapytał zszokowany agent.

\- Nie. – Starszy mężczyzna potrząsnął głową. – Z naszego przesłuchania wynika, że to sam Czarny Głupiec rozkazał im pójście na tę misję. Wątpię, żeby Black miał możliwość zaaranżowania czegoś takiego. Z drugiej strony, najprawdopodobniej ma w jego szeregach jakiegoś szpiega, który go poinformował o godzinie ataku.

\- Rozumiem, sir. Następnie poszliśmy na strzelnicę, gdzie Black całkowicie zniszczył jeden z celów za pomocą nieznanego nam zaklęcia. Wspomniał coś, że jest to stara, rosyjska magia bitewna, ale żadne z naszych zaklęć nic nie wyłapało.

\- Jak to?

\- Zupełnie nic. – Agent pokręcił głową. – Kryminalni, których tam po wszystkim wysłaliśmy nie mogli znaleźć nawet jednego śladu, że jakakolwiek magia została tam użyta.

\- Ciekawe – powiedział starszy mężczyzna. – Mów dalej.

\- Na koniec udaliśmy się do pomnika upamiętniającego upadłych i po tym Black poszedł.

\- Rozumiem – powiedział mężczyzna, kiwając głową. – Naprawdę musimy znaleźć sposób, żeby mu podziękować. Chcę też, żeby tuzin grup przeczesało mój gabinet i gabinet pana ministra na obecność pluskiew i podsłuchów.

\- Tak jest, sir. Dlaczego, sir?

\- Od miesięcy rozmawiam z ministrem o funduszach na dokończenie naszych zabezpieczeń. Za każdym razem mówi mi, że nie ma takiej potrzeby i że te czasowe powinny wystarczyć. Poza tym zastanawia się nad koniecznością posiadania tak unowocześnionych cel. Wyobraźcie sobie jego twarz, gdy usłyszy, że grupa śmierciożerców przebiła się przez te „wystarczająco dobre" zabezpieczenia i gdyby nie Pan Black, mielibyśmy kilka trupów i zamieszanie w całym budynku. Nie mogę się doczekać, kiedy będę mógł dodać, że te bezużyteczne i drogie cele miały znaczącą rolę w ich schwytaniu. Gdyby nie Black, tuzin krwiożerczych czarnych czarodziei byłoby w samym centrum budynku wydziału przestrzegania prawa i tylko kilkoro pracowników biurowych stałoby im na drodze do bezpiecznego połączenia z gabinetem ministra.

\- Powie mu pan, że to na niego polowali? – Agent z trudem powstrzymywał śmiech.

\- Napomknę tylko, że mieli kogoś zabić i że przez politykę ministerstwa nie wolno mi wyjawić imienia niedoszłej ofiary. – Na twarzy mężczyzny pojawił się złowieszczy uśmiech. – Czasami uwielbiam swoją pracę.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

\- CRUCIO, CRUCIO, CRUCIO, CRUCIO, CRUCIOOOOOOOO. – Czarny Pan nie był zadowolony. A gdy Czarny Pan nie był zadowolony, lubił się wyżywać na wszystkich dookoła. – Co masz na myśli mówiąc, że dwie grupy, które miały zabić Blacka, zniknęły? CRUCIO.

\- Przepraszam cie, panie. – Glizdogon po raz kolejny się zsikał. – Black jest chyba zbyt potężny.

\- POTĘŻNY? JA MU POKAŻĘ POTĘŻNY – wrzasnął Czarny Pan. – BELLA, weź swojego męża i jego brata i pokażcie mu, co oznacza gniew Czarnego Pana. Chcę, żeby błagał o swoją śmierć.

\- Tak, mój panie – powiedziała szalona kobieta. – Tak będzie.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Harry przez dobrą godzinę nudził się w pokoju. W końcu zdecydował się pójść po coś do picia. Łapiąc garść drobnych ze stolika nocnego, wyszedł z pokoju i udał się do maszyny z napojami. Niedługo potem miał już w ręku swój ulubiony napój. Odchodząc, Harry usłyszał łupnięcie, które doszło z maszyny za jego placami. Siłą woli zmusił się do zignorowania hałasu i powrotu do pokoju. Gdy już tam dotarł, podszedł do telefonu i zadzwonił do recepcji.

\- Halo? Recepcja? – powiedział Harry ze spokojem. – Tu Black, chyba coś się stało z waszą maszyną do napojów na moim piętrze. Zaraz po tym jak kupiłem swoją puszkę, wydała z siebie straszny dźwięk.

Harry rozłączył się i otworzył swój napój. Jak na razie wszystko było na dobrej drodze. Odkąd przyjechał do Austrii nie wydarzyło się nic dziwnego, a recepcja zapewniła, że ta maszyna od czasu do czasu wydaje z siebie niepokojące dźwięki i że wyśle kogoś, żeby to sprawdził.

W tym samym czasie na korytarzu z maszyny z napojami nadal wyciekała krew. było już po Lestrange'ach.

 **No i rozdział 18.**

 **Arily: Autorka stwierdziła, że TO jest tylko po to, żeby dodać zaczepistości naszemu Harry'emu. Przykro mi. To ponoć jakiś bezimienny horror, który terroryzował ludzi dwa tysiące lat temu. Nie, to wcale nie dziwne. To potęga Świętej Kaczki.**

 **Aneta: Rumienię się od czubków palców, po końcówki włosów :3**

 **Lupus: Voldi ze swoją duszą oddał chyba też cząstkę swojego rozumu xD**

 **Q: Nocny marek czy ranny ptaszek?**

 **Ja zdecydowanie jestem nocnym markiem, mogłabym przesiedzieć całą noc.**

 **A teraz coś, czego jeszcze nigdy nie robiłam. W rozmowie ze wspaniałą Nakurishi wywiązał się wspaniały wątek „co by było gdyby Harry rzeczywiście miał 2000 lat". Przewidujemy mnóstwo bandaży i inhalator.**

 _Pan Black był akurat trakcie pościgu za ostatnimi żyjącymi śmierciożercami. Opatulony bandażami bardziej przypominał mumię niż tajnego agenta, którym na przestrzeni wieków i tysiącleci się stał._

 _\- Stać! – krzyknął Harry, rzucając przy okazji jedno z bardziej wybuchowych rosyjskich zaklęć. Niestety zamiast trafić w zbirów, Harry trafił w ziemię za nimi, powodując tym samym wystrzelenie ogromnego ziemnego wulkanu, który tylko ułatwił im ucieczkę._

 _Harry natomiast w całym zamieszaniu potknął się o wystający bandaż i się wywrócił. Przeklinając swój los, zmachany wyjął swój inhalator i zaczął narzekać na jakość swoich bandaży._

 _\- A mówiłem, żeby wyprali je w Perwollu Black Magic, a nie w jakimś tanim płynie._

 _Po czym użył swojego inhalatora i udał się w stronę zachodzącego słońca._

 **Nie wiem, czy to coś jest dobre czy nie, ale to mój autorski debiut, więc nie bądźcie zbyt surowi *pleeeeease***

 **Niech żyje Święta Kaczka i do następnego!**


	19. Tymczasem na ojczyźnie

**Rozdział 19.**

 **ROZDZIAŁ 18 MINĄŁ BEZ POWIADOMIENIA (wina ff), PRZECZYTAJCIE GO NAJPIERW (jeśli tego jeszcze nie zrobiliście).**

 **A w tym odcinku: Longbottom, przyjaciele i idiotyzm.**

\- Tak? – Starsza kobieta wyjrzała zza lekko otwartych drzwi.

\- Pani Longbottom? – zapytał mężczyzna w dziwnie skrojonej szacie. – Nazywam się Hans Schisler i jestem legalnym przedstawicielem austriackiej ambasady. Mam prezent dla pani i dla pani wnuka.

\- Chyba może pan udowodnić, że jest pan kim jest i że nie jest to jakaś sztuczka, żeby zabić mojego wnuka? – Kobieta zaczęła głaskać swoją różdżkę. – W czasie ostatniej wojny nieraz widziałam takie próby i nie pozwolę, żeby ktoś się do niego w takim celu zbliżył.

\- Rozumiem, madame. – Mężczyzna podał kobiecie dokumenty. – Na czas spotkania, jeśli będzie miała pani taką potrzebę, mogę oddać swoją różdżkę.

\- To nie będzie konieczne. – Kobieta odsunęła się i pozwoliła mężczyźnie wejść do środka.

\- Dziękuję – powiedział mężczyzna, jednocześnie podając jej brązową kopertę. – W imieniu państwa austriackiego i jego magicznych obywateli, chciałbym uroczyście przekazać pani tę kopertę, którą, mam nadzieję, odbierze pani w imieniu swojego wnuka.

\- Co to takiego? – zapytała babcia Neville'a, przeglądając zawartość koperty. – Czemu tu są zdjęcia aurorów wycierających czerwoną farbę?

\- Kryminalni odkryli, że ta „czerwona farba" to wszystko, co zostało po Lestrange'ach – powiedział z uśmiechem mężczyzna. – Chciałbym, żeby to była zasługa mojego wydziału, ale my tylko tam posprzątaliśmy.

\- Jesteście pewni, że oni nie żyją? – Ręce kobiety zaczęły drżeć. – Niech mi pan powie, że to jest prawda.

\- Na sto procent – potwierdził Hans. – Nie żyją. Potwory, które zniszczyły pani rodzinę zostały wyeliminowane.

\- Dziękuję. – Starsza kobieta nie była w stanie oderwać wzroku od groteskowych fotografii. – Kto to zrobił?

\- Byli czwartą grupą śmierciożerców, która próbowała zabić niejakiego Blacka w czasie jego wizyty w Austrii. – Hans z trudem utrzymał neutralny wyraz twarzy. – Jedną z grup złapał i przekazał w nasze ręce w celu przesłuchania. Pozostałe dwie wyeliminował w mniej… kreatywny sposób. Z jakiegoś powodu nie lubił Lestrange'ów.

\- Black? – zapytała zdziwiona kobieta. – To było panieńskie nazwisko Bellatrix. Dlaczego jakiś Black zrobiłby coś takiego… jednemu ze swoich?

\- Mogą nie być spokrewnieni. – Hans wzruszył ramionami. – Raporty mówią, że zabił sporą liczbę śmierciożerców w całej Europie, a w Niemczech wyeliminował ogniska purystów krwi.

\- Rozumiem – powiedziała kobieta. – Wychodzi na to, że jest to też mężczyzna, który lubi stare obyczaje.

\- Jakie stare obyczaje?

\- Bellatrix była jak wściekły pies. – Twarz kobiety wykrzywiła się w uśmiechu. – Mówi się, że to mężczyzna jest odpowiedzialny za zabicie swojego psa. Nie wypada porzucić tego obowiązku, ani nie wypada go komuś „zlecić". Niektóre rodziny wierzyły, że to ich obowiązkiem było zabicie członków rodziny, którzy oszaleli.

\- Nie byłbym zaskoczony, gdyby tak było, proszę pani – powiedział z szacunkiem Hans. – Plotka głosi, że Black jest stary… bardzo stary.

\- Rozumiem – powiedziała kobieta. – Proszę wybaczyć, obawiam się, że muszę się tym zająć osobiście.

\- A ja muszę wrócić do ambasady – powiedział Hans, zbierając się do wyjścia. – Do widzenia, madame, niech szczęście sprzyja pani domowi.

\- Dziękuję. – Babcia Neville'a odeskortowała Hansa do wyjścia i obserwowała jak ten zniknął za zabezpieczeniami. Następnie odwróciła się, podeszła do kominka i wrzuciła do niego garść proszku fiuu. – Alastorze, muszę z tobą porozmawiać.

\- Co się dzieje, Augusto? – W kominku pojawiła się oszpecona twarz mężczyzny. – Potrzebujesz czegoś?

\- Nie żyją. – Twarz kobiety rozjaśniła się. – Cała trójka nie żyje.

\- Co się stało? – zapytał Moody bez emocji. – Zrobiłaś coś?

\- Nie. – Uśmiech nie schodził z twarzy kobiety. – Polowali na czarodzieja o nazwisku Black, a on ich wszystkich zabił. Przedstawiciel austriackiej ambasady przyniósł mi zdjęcia.

\- Black? – Brwi Moody'ego wystrzeliły w kosmos. – Możesz mi pokazać te zdjęcia?

\- Oczywiście – zgodziła się kobieta. – Ale chcę je z powrotem, muszę znaleźć pasujące ramki, żeby je powiesić.

\- Życie w przeszłości nie jest zbyt zdrowe – westchnął Moody.

\- To samo mogę powiedzieć o tobie – odparła kobieta. – Weź zdjęcia, ale przynieś je z powrotem.

\- Dobrze – powiedział Moody, zabierając kopertę.

\- Do widzenia, Alastorze.

\- Do widzenia, Augusto. – Moody odszedł od kominka i przez kilka minut przeglądał fotografie. Następnie wymamrotał – ktoś tu jest kreatywny.

Jego rozmyślania przerwał widok kolejnej twarzy w kominku.

\- Moody, jesteś tu? – zapytał ostrożnie Remus.

\- Jestem – potwierdził weteran. – Potrzebujesz czegoś?

\- Mamy zebranie nadzwyczajne – odarł spokojnie wilkołak. – Snape chce się czymś z nami podzielić.

\- Dobra – powiedział Moody. – Weź głowę z kominka, to zaraz u was będę.

Moody wyszedł z kominka w kwaterze i swoim magicznym okiem szybko omiótł pokój w poszukiwaniu zagrożenia.

\- No, po co to wszystko?

\- Severus ma coś do powiedzenia – powiedział z uśmiechem Dumbledore. – Chciałbym usłyszeć co, oczywiście, tylko jeśli się zgodzisz.

\- Dobra. – Moody zajął swoje miejsce.

\- Severusie? – ponaglił go Dumbledore.

\- Bellatrix i bracia Lestrange zniknęli – powiedział Snape ze swojego miejsca. – Czarny Pan jest wściekły i wyżywa się na rekrutach.

Moody zaśmiał się.

\- Pewnie nie tak sobie wyobrażali służbę u niego.

\- Alastorze, proszę. – Dumbledore próbował zapobiec tragedii. – To bardzo ważne. Musimy zacząć śledztwo….

\- Nie trzeba – przerwał mu Moody. – Nie żyją.

\- Jesteś pewien? – Głos Dumbledore'a stał się śmiertelnie poważny.

\- Na tyle na ile mogę być z informacją, którą mam teraz. – Moody otworzył kopertę i rzucił kilka zdjęć na stół. – To jest ich obecny stan.

\- Co się stało? – zapytał zszokowany Dumbledore.

\- Black – odparł spokojnie Moody. – Polowali na niego i raczej nie był z tego faktu zbyt zadowolony.

\- Rozumiem – powiedział Dumbledore. – Wiesz może, gdzie teraz jest Pan Black?

\- Mam pewne pojęcie – powiedział Moody. – Dlaczego?

\- Chciałbym, żebyś mu się przyjrzał. I może uda ci się z nim porozmawiać. – Dumbledore wskazał na zdjęcia. – Nie lubię wiedzieć tak mało o kimś, kto może zrobić tak dużo.

\- Nie mogę.- Moody ręką wstrzymał wszystkie protesty. – Powiedziałem „nie mogę", nie „nie chcę". Rozmawiałem z znajomą z austriackiego ministerstwa. Chciałem się dowiedzieć, co się tam dzieje i moja znajoma nie chciała mi nic powiedzieć. Znam ją czterdzieści lat i dowiedziałem się tylko, że mają u Blacka ogromny dług.

\- Wiesz może, co takiego zrobił? – zapytała zamyślona Molly.

\- Mam pewien pomysł – powiedział Moody. – Nie mogę się tym jednak z wami podzielić. Jeśli wiecie o co chodzi, to wiecie też dlaczego nie mogę. Jeśli nie wiecie, to lepiej, żebyście się nigdy nie dowiedzieli.

\- Dziękuję, Alastorze – powiedział Dumbledore. – Ktoś ma coś jeszcze do powiedzenia?

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

\- LUNA!

\- OJCZE!

\- LUNA!

\- OJCZE!

\- LUNA!

\- OJCZE!

\- LUNA!

\- OJCZE!

\- LUNA!

\- OJCZE!

\- LUNA!

\- OJCZE!

\- LUNA!

\- OJCZE!

\- LUNA!

\- OJCZE!

\- LUNA!

\- OJCZE!

\- LU… przepraszam, ale to nie to samo bez kaczek.

\- Przykro mi, ojcze. – Luna poklepała go po ramieniu. – Ale wiesz, że sprzedawca nie sprzeda nam więcej kaczek po tym… incydencie.

\- Szkoda – westchnął Laetus. – Może uda nam się kupić gęsi.

\- Gęsi też nam nie sprzeda. – Luna zmarszczyła brwi. – Niektórzy ludzie w ogóle nie mają wyobraźni.

\- Wiem i dlatego mam dla ciebie kolejne zadanie.

\- Jakie, ojcze? – Luna rozpromieniła się. – Zdobyłeś w końcu lokalizację wielkiego depozytu zaginionych skarpetek? Albo jakieś dowody na istnienie bieliźnianych gnomów?

\- Nie, niestety nic tak ważnego. – Ojciec Luny pokręcił głową. – Chcę, żebyś napisała kilka historii o Panu Blacku, musimy zadowolić naszych czytelników.

\- Ale ojcze – zaprotestowała Luna. – Chciałam mieć okazję przedstawienia prawdziwych wiadomości.

\- Wiem, skarbie – powiedział Laetus. – Obawiam się, że nie mam na razie takich historii dla ciebie. A te opowiastki o Panu Blacku cieszą się dużą popularnością.

\- Co teraz zrobił, ojcze? – Luna spróbowała znaleźć coś pozytywnego w tej sytuacji. – Odkrył może istnienie nowego stworzenia?

\- Niestety nie. – Ojciec Luny potrząsnął głową. – Tylko kilka grup śmierciożerców w Austrii.

\- Już się za to biorę, ojcze – powiedziała Luna. – Może powinniśmy użyć zdjęcia kaczki?

\- Obawiam się, że wtedy nie uda nam się wielki taniec na sam koniec – westchnął Laetus. – Na pewno coś wymyślimy.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

\- Zwabieni w zasadzkę i zabici, tak? – zapytał mężczyzna sprzedający świstokliki. – Obawiam się, że gwarancja nie pokrywa takich wydarzeń.

\- Czarny Pan się z tym nie zgadza. – Jeden z młodszych śmierciożerców próbował (z marnym skutkiem) zagrozić mężczyźnie.

\- Naprawdę? – Mężczyzna z trudem powstrzymał śmiech. – No cóż, skoro Czarny Pan się nie zgadza, to chyba ja muszę się z nim zgodzić.

\- Dokładnie – powiedział śmierciożerca. – Ludzie, którzy się z nim nie zgadzają często… znikają.

\- Tylko…

\- Tylko co?

\- Myślałem, że pracujcie dla ministerstwa? – Sprzedawca świstoklików miał ubaw po pachy. – To mi powiedzieliście.

\- Um – zawahał się śmierciożerca. – Bo tak jest. Minister lubi, gdy nazywamy go… marny van.

\- Marny van? – Sprzedawca świstoklików zmarszczył brwi. Wygląda na to, że te wszystkie wypadki źle wpływają na jakość i inteligencję nowych rekrutów. – Mógłbym przysiąc, że powiedzieliście „Czarny Pan".

\- Nie, musiał się pan przesłyszeć. – Śmierciożerca miał zadowolony wyraz twarzy. – Na pewno powiedziałem marny van.

\- Ok. – Sprzedawca wzruszył ramionami. – Skoro jesteście z ministerstwa, to kto zastawił na was zasadzkę?

\- Ponieważ… - Śmierciożerca musiał się chwilę zastanowić. Odkąd wewnętrzny krąg się znacząco zmniejszył, rekruci musieli wytężać swoje głowy. – Tak w ministerstwie nazywamy wypadek?

\- No tak – powiedział sprzedawca. – Wasza gwarancja jest aktualna w razie wypadku. Ma pan może paragon?

\- Paragon? – zapytał śmierciożerca. – Jaki paragon?

\- Do pełnej gwarancji potrzebny jest paragon – wyjaśnił sprzedawca. – Chyba, że skorzystacie z kredytu sklepowego.

\- Um, tak, z kredytu sklepowego.

\- Okej – powiedział sprzedawca. – Mam kilka eksperymentalnych zaklęć, które od dawna chciałem wypróbować.

\- Jakie eksperymentalne zaklęcia? – zapytał podejrzliwie śmierciożerca.

\- Nic strasznego, kilka zaklęć, które mogą zapobiec dziwnym i nieprawdopodobnym wypadkom.

\- Och – powiedział śmierciożerca. – W takim razie w porządku.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

\- Po prostu zabierz do niego ten list, Hedwigo – poprosiła Hermiona. – Widziałaś jak go piszę. Wiesz, że nie ma żadnych namierzających zaklęć.

Sowa zahukała smutno, ale nie ruszyła się ze swojego miejsca.

\- No dalej, Hedwigo. – Hermiona próbowała przekonać ptaka. – Chcę tylko, żeby wiedział, że się o niego martwię. Ron mówi, że żadne sowy do niego nie docierają. Ty dasz sobie z tym radę.

Sowa wydała z siebie melancholijne hu-hu.

\- Przepraszam, Hedwigo. – Hermiona zaczęła głaskać pióra Hedwigi. – Nie chciałam ci zarzucić, że specjalnie nie chcesz spełnić swoich obowiązków. Po prostu martwię się o Harry'ego i przez to najpierw mówię, a potem myślę.

Sowa wydała z siebie mniej depresyjne hu-hu.

\- Może coś poczytamy? – zaproponowała Hermiona. – Mam nowe książki z zaklęć i obrony przed czarną magią. Może znajdziemy w nich coś, co pozwoli nam pomóc Harry'emu, gdy już wróci.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Harry obudził się następnego dnia i ze smutkiem stwierdził, że pora iść dalej. Co prawda, nie wydarzyło się tu nic dziwnego czy niebezpiecznego, ale nadszedł już czas. Kusiło go spędzenie wakacji w jednym miejscu, ale przecież było tyle miejsc do zobaczenia i rzeczy do zrobienia. W końcu druga taka okazja mu się w jego krótkim życiu nie trafi. Zakładając plecak na ramię, Harry po raz ostatni rozejrzał się po pokoju i uśmiechnął się. Miło, dla odmiany, mieć okazję do relaksu i odpoczynku. Następny przystanek pewnie nie będzie taki spokojny… ale zawsze można pomarzyć.

 **Nie jestem z siebie dumna, ale najpierw wyjazd, potem choroba mnie zmogła. W międzyczasie praca do pisania :/**

 **ALE**

 **Udało mi się przetłumaczyć ten rozdział i miałam czas na zastanowienie się nad sobą.**

 **Mam nadzieję, że się podobało :D**

 **Przepraszam, że krótko.**

 **Q: Komputer czy laptop?**

 **A: Dla mnie laptop jest lepszy. Bardziej podręczny na podróże.**

 **Niech żyje Święta Kaczka i do następnego.**


	20. Rogogony węgierskie

**Rozdział 20.**

 **Goście, historia i bezbronne zwierzątka (bonus: miedź)**

\- Powiedziałem ci raz i powtórzę pewnie jeszcze z tysiąc razy – krzyknął profesor, który razem z Pomocnicą wyszedł z hangaru. – Różowy to nie jest dobry kolor dla naszego zeppelina.

\- Ale ja lubię różowy – odkrzyknęła Pomocnica. – I jeśli nie mogę mieć różowego, to chcę zielony.

\- Na pewno nie będzie… - Tyrada profesora została przerwana przez odgłos czyszczenia gardeł. – Czego chcecie?

\- Chcieliśmy tylko… przedyskutować fakt, że zdecydowaliście się użyć turbin Tesli do uruchomienia tego waszego sterowca. – Postać z groźną miną pogroziła grubą rurą. – Uważamy, że rozsądnie byłoby, gdybyście to jeszcze raz przemyśleli.

\- No – zgodziła się z nim druga postać. – Ludziom, którzy napędzają sterowce turbinami Tesli przytrafiają się wypadki. Zwłaszcza w tej okolicy.

\- Moi mili – zaczął profesor lekko wkurzony, ponieważ ci ludzie przerwali mu kłótnię z Pomocnicą. – Nigdy bym nie pomyślał o tym, żeby napędzać sterowiec turbinami Tesli, to czyste szaleństwo.

\- W takim razie, co macie w hangarze? – zapytała sarkastycznie pierwsza postać. – Wygląda mi to na sterowiec.

\- Ach, to dość częsty błąd – powiedział profesor. – To nie jest sterowiec. To jest zeppelin.

\- Och – powiedziała pierwsza postać. – W takim razie nic tu po nas. Chyba, że…

\- Chyba, że? – powtórzyła Pomocnica.

\- Chyba, że planujecie uzbroić go w pistolety maszynowe Sten - dokończyła druga postać. – Jeśli tak…

\- Dlaczego mielibyśmy zrobić coś tak głupiego? – krzyknęła przerażona Pomocnica. – Za kogo nas macie?

\- Przepraszamy za pomyłkę – powiedziała pierwsza postać z niewidocznym uśmiechem. – Powodzenia z waszym zeppelinem.

\- Dziękujemy – odparł profesor z Pomocnicą.

\- Jacy uroczy panowie – zauważył profesor.

\- Też tak pomyślałam – zgodziła się Pomocnica. – Na czym skończyliśmy? A tak, skoro nie mogę mieć różowego zeppelina, to ma być zielony.

\- Nie dostaniesz ani takiego, ani takiego – krzyknął profesor. – Zeppeliny od zawsze były srebrne, to i nasz będzie srebrny.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Harry wyszedł z hotelu i spędził kilka godzin na zwiedzaniu magicznej części Wiednia, dopóki żądza podróżowania nie zmusiła go do udania się do następnego etapu wakacji.

\- Dzień dobry – powiedział sprzedawca. – Co mogę dla pana zrobić?

\- Chciałbym kupić świstoklik na Węgry – powiedział Harry. – Powiedziano mi, że tu mogę coś takiego znaleźć.

\- Obawiam się, że to będzie niemożliwe. – Sprzedawca uniósł dłoń. – Nie dlatego, że próbuję pana powstrzymać, ale dlatego, że Węgrzy wznieśli potężne zabezpieczenia, które na to nie pozwalają.

\- Co się stało? – Harry usiadł wygodnie w pobliskim fotelu.

\- Jak pan wie, Węgry to kraj, który przeszedł wiele prób – westchnął sprzedawca. – Po pierwszej wojnie światowej, mugolskie władze zdecydowały się podzielić Węgry na mniejsze narody. Taka była kara za wybranie przegranej strony.

\- A co to ma wspólnego z obecną sytuacją? – zapytał zaciekawiony Harry.

\- Pewnej klice czarodziei udało się dostać informację o nadchodzącej zmianie i postanowili uratować tyle ziemi, ile się da. – Sprzedawca uśmiechnął się złośliwie. – Przesuwaniem granic i zbieraniem reparacji wojennych zajęły się francuskie ekipy magiczne. Wszystko szło dobrze. Do czasu. Pewnego dnia jedna ekipa za pomocą świstoklika próbowała się przeteleportować, ale znalazła się daleko od punktu docelowego.

\- Znam to uczucie – powiedział Harry. – Nie jest przyjemne.

\- Potem było tylko gorzej – powiedział z uśmiechem sprzedawca. – Nikt nie by w stanie użyć magicznego transportu, żeby tam się dostać. Wszystko przez grupę czarodziejów, którzy pod nazwą brygady Bűbájos*, wznieśli zabezpieczenia wokół reszty terenu, nie pozwalając na działanie magicznego transportu.

\- Co stało się potem? – Harry pochylił się do przodu. – Nie wyobrażam sobie, żeby jakiekolwiek władze tak łatwo sobie odpuściły.

\- Ma pan rację – powiedział sprzedawca. – Nie poddali się. A czas pokazał, że ta pierwsza grupa miała szczęście. Następne grupy znalazły się w ciemnych jaskiniach z raczej rozzłoszczonymi rogogonami węgierskimi. Ten sam los spotkał podróżników. Ostatnia osoba wylądowała bodajże w trójkącie bermudzkim, w dodatku po wielokrotnym usunięciu pamięci.

\- Nadal martwią się o coś, co stało się prawie sto lat temu? – zapytał z niedowierzaniem Harry.

\- Nie. – Sprzedawca pokręcił głową. – To był tylko początek, sprawy znacznie się pogorszyły. Udało im się utrzymać taki porządek rzeczy do czasu drugiej wojny światowej. Wtedy ich krajowi znowu zagroziły obce siły. Po wojnie, wszystko wyglądało na to, że sytuacja się unormuje. Dopóki…

\- Dopóki?

\- Dopóki nie okazało się, że bolszewiccy „wyzwoliciele" nie mieli w swoich zamiarach opuszczenia kraju, co doprowadziło do rewolucji w 1956.

\- Co się stało?

\- Ludzie się zbuntowali przeciwko władzy bolszewików. Udało im się obalić ten rząd, ale nie na długo. Wszelki ruch oporu został zmiażdżony przez bolszewicką armię, która wkroczyła do kraju. – Sprzedawca westchnął smutno. – Magiczne społeczeństwo nie tylko odmówiło bezczynności i z całej siły walczyło przeciwko ich armii, ale również pomogło ludziom uciec. Węgrzy dzięki ich pomocy wygrywali, ale przybył Komitet Bezpieczeństwa Państwa**, a razem z nim kilkanaście grup lojalnych czarodziejów. Między brygadami Bűbájos, a czarodziejami KGB wywiązała się walka. Z jednej strony, pozwalało to na utrzymanie w jednym miejscu najbardziej uzdolnionych grup bolszewików starej daty. Z drugiej strony, Węgrzy mają teraz powód, żeby obawiać się cudzoziemców.

\- Wow – powiedział Harry. – Nie brzmią jak przyjacielski naród.

\- To nie do końca prawda – zaprzeczył sprzedawca. – Niemagiczni Węgrzy należą do najbardziej gościnnych narodów świata. Magiczna część jest po prostu paranoiczna.

\- Czy jest jakiś sposób, żeby zwiedzić ten kraj? – zapytał Harry. – Nie chciałbym się narzucać komuś, kto chciałby być pozostawiony w spokoju.

\- Jest to możliwe. Musi pan porozmawiać z przedstawicielem brygady Bűbájos i przekonać ich, że nie chce pan podbijać ich kraju. Mogą też prosić pana o powód wizyty.

\- Nie ma problemu – powiedział Harry. – Jak mogę się z nimi spotkać?

\- Po prostu musi pan dojechać do Budapesztu. Tam na pewno ktoś się pojawi, żeby zbadać sytuację. – Sprzedawca uśmiechnął się pod nosem. – Dam im znać, że pan tam jedzie. Nie będą aż tak zaskoczeni pana przybyciem.

\- Nie przepadają zbytnio za magicznymi ludźmi wpadającymi bez zapowiedzi, więc muszę chyba znaleźć jakiś mugolski transport. – Harry wzruszył ramionami. – Wie pan, gdzie mogę coś takiego znaleźć?

\- Tak – potwierdził sprzedawca. – Avala Eurocity*** odjeżdża z Westbanhof koło dziesiątej czy jedenastej. W Budapeszcie byłby pan koło pierwszej. Ja bym jednak zaproponował panu trochę niespotykaną metodę.

\- Jaką?

\- Wiedeń i Budapeszt były kiedyś bliźniaczymi stolicami państwa austrowęgierskiego. Z tego powodu wiele sklepów i domów istniało w obu miastach. – Sprzedawca wskazał ręką na drzwi na zaplecze. – Większość jest już nieaktywna, ale niektóre nadal działają.

\- Brzmi świetnie – powiedział Harry. – Dziękuję.

\- Musi pan znaleźć budynek, który nazywa się „Bar na sprzedaż". Jest na tej samej ulicy, za mostem, naprzeciwko hotelu Gellert. Nad nim jest restauracja, w której mają przepyszny gulasz. Powiem im, żeby się tam z panem spotkali.

\- Dziękuję – powiedział z uśmiechem Harry, przechodząc przez drzwi.

\- Nie, Harry – powiedział sprzedawca, starając się, żeby nikt go nie dosłyszał. – Dzięki tobie za to, co dla nas zrobisz.

Harry przeszedł przez drzwi i natychmiast znalazł się przed starym, zardzewiałym radzieckim czołgiem. Dowodem tego, że spór nad tym, kto ma mieć kontrolę nad magicznymi Węgrami, toczony był zarówno magicznymi jak i mugolskimi metodami. Patrząc na ten widok ze smutkiem, Harry poszedł dalej ulicą w stronę miejsca spotkania.

\- W czym mogę panu pomóc? – powitał go mężczyzna, gdy Harry przeszedł przez próg baru.

\- Potrzebuję stolika – odparł natychmiast Harry. – Muszę się z kimś spotkać, potrzebuję więc co najmniej dwóch miejsc.

\- Tak jest – odparł mężczyzna. – Coś jeszcze?

\- Tak – powiedział Harry. – Słyszałem, że macie tutaj wspaniały gulasz. Chciałbym go spróbować, jeśli nie sprawi to panu kłopotu.

\- Żaden problem, sir – powiedział mężczyzna. – Już się tym zajmuję.

Harry zajął miejsce i zabrał się za swój gulasz. W połowie miski dosiadła się do niego przepiękna kobieta.

\- Imię? – zapytała chłodno kobieta.

\- Black, pani?

\- Marosi, Marosiné Varga Katalin – odparła kobieta. Jej głos nadal brzmiał, jakby był wyrwany z epoki lodowcowej. – Powód wizyty?

\- Turystyka. – Harry w duchu wzruszył ramionami. Skoro nie chciała być przyjacielska, to on też nie będzie się wysilał. – Chciałem trochę pozwiedzać.

\- Co planujesz robić i zwiedzać? – Kobieta spojrzała na niego z podejrzliwością. – I gdzie zamierzasz iść potem?

\- Nie wiem, słyszałem, że macie tu piękne lasy… Jeśli to możliwe, chciałbym zobaczyć smoki, które u was występują. Po tym? – Harry zastanowił się. – Nie mam wyznaczonego kursu, ale może… Krym.

\- Dlaczego chcesz zobaczyć smoki? – Kobieta zastygła w bezruchu, czekając na odpowiedź.

\- Lubię smoki – powiedział z uśmiechem Harry. – Spędziłem z nimi trochę czasu i mogę powiedzieć, że to wspaniałe stworzenia. Chciałbym je zobaczyć w naturalnym środowisku.

\- Ro… zumiem. – Kobieta w końcu się odprężyła, dowiedziawszy się o powodzie wizyty tajemniczego Pana Blacka. – Sugeruję, żeby pan się pośpieszył, szkoda byłoby opóźniać taką wizytę.

\- Dziękuję – powiedział z uśmiechem Harry. – Czy potrzebuję jakiejś przepustki?

\- Nie. – Kobieta wyjęła kawałek papieru i napisała krótką notatkę. – Ale z tą kartką wszystko powinno pójść o wiele szybciej.

\- Dziękuję – powiedział Harry. – Chciałaby pani coś zjeść? Ja stawiam.

\- Niestety muszę odmówić. – Kobieta uśmiechnęła się. – Wizyta w rezerwacie będzie wystarczającym podziękowaniem.

\- To będzie pierwsza rzecz, którą zrobię po znalezieniu hotelu – obiecał Harry. – Dziękuję za pomoc i miłego dnia.

Kończąc swój gulasz, Harry wymamrotał pod nosem.

\- Jaka miła kobieta. Cały ten trud, żeby upewnić się, że odwiedzę smoki. Naprawdę musi lubić te bestie.

Następnie Harry wstał z miejsca, zapłacił za jedzenie i przeszedł przez ulicę do hotelu Gellert.

\- W czym mogę panu pomóc? – zapytał recepcjonista z uniesioną brwią.

\- Chciałbym wynająć pokój – odparł Harry. – Najlepszy, jaki macie, jeśli jest dostępny.

\- Oczywiście, panie?

\- Black. – Harry uśmiechnął się. – Chciałbym się zameldować i pójść pozwiedzać. Czy w takim razie mogę zostawić klucz w recepcji?

\- Oczywiście, proszę pana – powiedział recepcjonista. – Jeśli pan chce, to może pan zostawić bagaże i zająć się swoimi sprawami. My się wszystkim zajmiemy.

\- Zgoda – powiedział Harry. – Dziękuję

\- Staramy się dbać o naszych gości – powiedział z uśmiechem recepcjonista. – Czy to będzie wszystko?

\- Tak – powiedział Harry. – Zabiorę tylko jedną rzecz z mojej torby i ruszam w drogę.

\- Dobrze, proszę pana. – Recepcjonista odwrócił się i wrócił do pracy.

Harry sięgnął do plecaka i wyjął z niego swój przewodnik. Następnie wyszedł z hotelu i poszedł w stronę magicznej części miasta. Tam znalazł miejsce, gdzie mógł spokojnie usiąść i przejrzał książeczkę, szukając informacji o rogogonach węgierskich.

 _Rogogon węgierski należy do najbardziej rozpoznawalnych gatunków smoków. Łatwo je poznać po czarnych łuskach i brązowych rogach. Czarny rynek oszalał na punkcie czarnej smoczej skóry po powstaniu Czarnego Pana Grabholda, który zaczął ubierać swoich popleczników w ciemne kolory. Wszystko na przekór tradycji, która nakazywała Czarnym Panom ubieranie się na purpurowo, a swoich wyznawców na różowo…_

Harry zdecydował, że nie interesuje go historia modowych trendów Czarnych Panów. Zamknął więc książkę i wszedł do najbliższego magicznego sklepu.

\- W czym mogę panu pomóc? – zapytała kobieta za ladą.

\- Chciałem zobaczyć smoki. – Harry uśmiechnął się. – Wie pani może, jak mogę się do nich dostać? Nie mogłem znaleźć żadnych wskazówek w moim przewodniku.

\- Nie ma sprawy – powiedziała z uśmiechem kobieta. – Jeśli pan chce, to mogę panu zorganizować świstoklik?

\- Byłoby super. Dzięki – odparł Harry.

\- Może się pan rozejrzeć, ja w tym czasie wszystko przygotuję. – Kobieta ręką wskazała róg sklepu. – Jeśli jest pan zainteresowany, to mam tam chyba jakieś książki o smokach.

\- Dziękuję. – Harry udał się w wskazanym kierunku i zaczął przeglądać tytuły.

Po pewnym czasie, Harry wrócił do kasy obładowany książkami i z uśmiechem na twarzy.

\- Czy mój świstoklik jest już gotowy?

\- Tak – powiedziała kobieta. – Widzę, że ma pan tu całkiem dużo książek.

\- Yhym – powiedział Harry. – Obawiam się, że wyczyściłem pani cały asortyment.

\- Na pewno nie cały – powiedziała z uśmiechem kobieta, kasując zakupy Harry'ego. – Mam kilka książek na zapleczu, których nie pokazuję ogólnej publiczności.

\- Czy istnieje szansa, że pani mi je pokaże? – zapytał z uśmiechem Harry. – Może chciałbym je dodać do swojej biblioteki.

\- Zależy. – Kobieta uśmiechnęła się. – Jak się pan nazywa?

\- Black – powiedział Harry. – Pan Black.

\- Ro…zumiem – powiedziała powoli kobieta. – Niech mi pan da minutkę. Zaraz sprawdzę, co mam na zapleczu.

\- Jasne – powiedział Harry. – Nigdzie mi się nie spieszy.

Sprzedawczyni spędziła kilka dobrych minut na zapleczu. W końcu pojawiła się z powrotem, w rękach trzymając karton pełen książek.

\- Przyniosłam wszystkie książki jakie mam. Niestety nie wszystkie są o smokach, ale nadal są na bardzo ciekawe tematy.

\- W porządku, je też wezmę. – Harry wzruszył ramionami. – Czy mogę je zmniejszyć, czy raczej powinienem zrobić coś innego?

\- Proszę użyć tego. – Kobieta podała mu mały, skórzany organizator. – To urządzenie ma długą, skomplikowaną nazwę, ale ja to nazywam kieszonkowym słownikiem. To antyk, używali go podróżnicy i pielgrzymi. Używali ich do czasu, gdy świstokliki stały się tanie i bardziej niezawodne.

\- To byłby dobry prezent dla mojej przyjaciółki – powiedział Harry. – Ma pani może jeszcze jeden?

\- Przykro mi, ale nie – powiedziała ze smutkiem kobieta. – Nikt ich nie chce i został mi tylko ten. Ale jeśli zna pan odpowiednich ludzi, to mogą oni coś takiego panu zrobić.

\- Na szczęście chyba znam takich ludzi – powiedział z uśmiechem Harry. – Ma jakieś wady?

\- Nie ma dużej pojemności. – Kobieta wzruszyła ramionami. – Poza tym zaklęcia zmniejszające wagę są raczej… prymitywne.

\- Wezmę go – powiedział Harry. – Mam czas, żeby włożyć do niego książki?

\- Oczywiście – powiedziała kobieta. – Zapomniałam się zapytać, świstoklik ma wrócić tutaj czy do jakiegoś innego miejsca?

\- Jeśli można to do mojego hotelu? – zapytał z nadzieją Harry. – Niestety jest w niemagicznej okolicy.

\- Nie ma problemu, Panie Black. – Kobieta postawiła na ladzie małą figurkę smoka. – „Rogogon" aktywuje świstoklik, „hotel" pozwoli panu wrócić.

\- Dziękuję. – Harry zapłacił za swoje zakupy i schował je do plecaka. – Rogogon.

\- Czy pan jest Panem Blackiem? – zapytał nerwowo mężczyzna pokryty śluzem. – Powiedziano nam, że przybędzie Pan Black.

\- Tak, to ja – powiedział Harry. – Wygląda na to, że na mnie czekaliście.

\- Czekaliśmy – powiedział mężczyzna. – Jakie ma pan doświadczenie ze smokami?

\- Niezbyt duże – przyznał Harry. – Widziałem wyklucie jednego i pomagałem w jego „wychowaniu". Mam trochę więcej doświadczenia z starszymi smokami… Dlaczego?

\- Myślałem, że będzie pan w stanie nam pomóc z naszym problemem. – Ramiona mężczyzny opadły. – Chyba niepotrzebnie robiłem sobie nadzieję.

\- Może i nie mam zbyt wiele doświadczenia, ale znam kilku ekspertów. Mam też książki, które możemy przejrzeć zanim ich wezwiemy.

\- Wspaniale. – Mężczyzna częściowo odzyskał swój entuzjazm. – Chce je pan zobaczyć teraz? A może najpierw przedstawić panu całą sytuację?

\- Może najpierw niech mi pan przedstawi sytuację, potem możemy spojrzeć na smoki – odparł spokojnie Harry.

\- Wszystko zaczęło się kilka miesięcy temu. Zauważyłem, że jeden z samców wydaje się być raczej… ospały. – Mężczyzna wziął długi, uspokajający wdech. – Po pewnym czasie jego stan się pogorszył, a jego łuski poszarzały. Odizolowaliśmy go, ale było już za późno. Teraz wszystkie smoki mają takie objawy.

\- Chodźmy je zobaczyć. – Harry wziął głęboki wdech. – Wie pan może, jak smoki powinny wyglądać, gdy się spojrzy na nie wzrokiem maga?

\- Niestety nie – powiedział mężczyzna. – Dlaczego?

\- Bo to jedyny sposób, poza wertowaniem książek, którym mogę jakoś pomóc. – Harry wzruszył ramionami. – Nie mam wielu talentów, ale coś tam potrafię.

\- Może któraś z książek coś nam powie – powiedział z nadzieją mężczyzna. – Może najpierw je przejrzyjmy?

\- Dobry pomysł – powiedział Harry. – Niech pan weźmie tę stertę, ja wezmę tę.

\- I jeśli szczęście nam będzie sprzyjało, to coś znajdziemy – powiedział mężczyzna.

We dwoje spędzili kilka godzin na przeglądaniu książek. Harry powoli z okazjonalną notatką na pergaminie. Mężczyzna od smoków szybko wertował treść tomów, od czasu do czasu wczytując się w tekst i przetwarzając nowe informacje.

\- Nic tu nie ma. – Mężczyzna z wstrętem odrzucił ostatnią książkę. – A pan coś znalazł?

\- Żadnych szybkich odpowiedzi – powiedział Harry, kręcąc głową. – Ale znalazłem kilka zaklęć diagnostycznych. Jeśli szczęście nam dopisze, to uda nam się zebrać wystarczająco dużo informacji dla moich przyjaciół, żeby byli w stanie rozwiązać tę zagadkę.

\- Mam nadzieję, że ma pan rację, Panie Black. Jeśli nie, to obawiam się, że naszych rogogonów niedługo już nie będzie.

\- Obiecuję, że zrobię wszystko, żeby je ocalić. – Harry odłożył swoje książki. – No, teraz chodźmy zobaczyć smoki.

Mężczyzna poprowadził Harry'ego przez liczne korytarze, kończąc w ogromnej jaskini, w której leżał ogromny smok.

\- Biorę się do pracy. – Harry przyszykował sobie miejsce do pisania i zaczął rzucać zaklęcia. Po kilku minutach wściekłego notowania, Harry aktywował swój wzrok maga. – Będę potrzebował zielonego, niebieskiego, czerwonego i różowego atramentu.

\- Robi się. – Mężczyzna machnął różdżką, przyzywając wymagane przedmioty. – Ale po co?

\- Bo z jakiegoś powodu to właśnie te kolory pojawiły się, gdy aktywowałem wzrok maga. – Harry wzruszył ramionami. – Może moi eksperci będą wiedzieli, co to może oznaczać.

\- Niech mi pan coś powie, Panie Black. – Mężczyzna z uśmieszkiem spojrzał na notatki Harry'ego. – Czy ci eksperci mówią po węgiersku?

\- Nie wydaje mi się – powiedział niepewnie Harry. – Dlaczego?

\- Bo w takim języku napisał pan swoje notatki. – Opiekun smoków zaśmiał się. – To żaden problem, proszę tylko powiedzieć, na jaki język mamy je przetłumaczyć.

\- Jeśli dacie mi chwileczkę to sam to zrobię. – Harry chwycił pióro i zaczął pracować nad tekstem. – Przepraszam, nie zauważyłem, że piszę w złym języku.

\- Nie ma problemu, Panie Black. Mój angielski nie jest zbyt dobry, te notatki po węgiersku bardzo mi się przydadzą.

\- No cóż, teraz ma pan je w obu językach. – Harry podał mężczyźnie przetłumaczone notatki. – Zaraz zadzwonię do moich przyjaciół, którzy mogą wam pomóc z waszym problemem. Czy jest jakiś sposób, żeby mogli się z wami skontaktować? Czy mogą tu po prostu przyjechać?

\- Niech im pan powie, żeby skontaktowali się z brygadami Bűbájos i żeby powiedzieli im, że przybyli w sprawie problemu ze smokami. – Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się. – To powinno załatwić jakiekolwiek trudności z przekroczeniem granicy.

\- Dziękuję. – Harry ziewnął. – Muszę już wracać do hotelu, ale postaram się ruszyć tę maszynę przed pójściem spać.

\- Dziękuję, Panie Black. Dziękuję, że pomaga nam pan uporać się z tym problemem. – Mężczyzna potrząsnął ręką Harry'ego za całym entuzjazmem, na jaki go było stać.

\- Nie ma sprawy. – Harry powstrzymał kolejne ziewnięcie. – Mam nadzieję, że wszystko się wyjaśni… hotel.

Harry pojawił się w alejce niedaleko hotelu i szybko zmusił się do przejścia tego krótkiego odcinka w jak najszybszym tempie.

\- Witamy z powrotem, proszę pana – powiedział recepcjonista. – Proszę, to pana klucz. Zaraz któryś z gońców pana zaprowadzi.

\- Dziękuję. – Harry ruszył za gońcem hotelowym do swojego pokoju.

\- To tutaj, proszę pana. – Goniec otworzył drzwi i podał Harry'emu klucz. – Jeśli będzie pan czegoś potrzebował, proszę się nie wahać i zadzwonić na recepcję.

\- Dziękuję. – Harry dał mężczyźnie spory napiwek i wyjął swoją zapalniczkę Zippo. – Profesorze, jest pan tam?

\- Oczywiście, mój przyjacielu – odpowiedział unikatowy głos profesora. – Co mogę dla ciebie zrobić?

\- Czy moje kieszonkowe fiuu jest połączone z normalną siecią?

\- Tak jest – potwierdził profesor. – Ale z radością wykonam potrzebne rozmowy za ciebie. Brzmisz na tak zmęczonego, że już słyszę twoje chrapanie.

\- Dobra. – Harry ziewnął po raz kolejny. – Na Węgrzech mają problem ze smokami. Zrobiłem co mogłem, ale chciałem wezwać kilku znajomych ekspertów, żeby spojrzeli na moje notatki i pomogli rozwiązać ten problem.

\- Z kim mam się skontaktować?

\- Pierwszy ekspert to Charlie Weasley. Nie znam jego adresu fiuu, ale na pewno podadzą ci go w Norze w Ottery St. Catchpole.

\- Charlie Weasley, Nora – powtórzył profesor. – Kto jeszcze?

\- Drugi to Rubeus Hagrid, ale wszyscy nazywają go po prostu Hagrid. – Harry powstrzymał kolejne ziewnięcie. – Jest nauczycielem opieki nad magicznymi stworzeniami w Hogwarcie. On ma doświadczenie z smokami. Spróbuj użyć adresu Hogwartu, żeby się z nim skontaktować.

\- Hagrid w Hogwarcie – potwierdził profesor. – Ktoś jeszcze?

\- Jeszcze jedno. – Harry z trudem utrzymał skupienie. – Jak u Pomocnicy z eliksirami?

\- Jest jedną z najlepszych – odparł natychmiast profesor. – Dlaczego?

\- Może będą potrzebowali eliksirów. Wolałbym, żeby dostarczył je ktoś, komu ufam – odpowiedział Harry. – Jeśli nie masz nic ważnego mi do powiedzenia, to ja idę spać.

\- Miłej nocy, Panie Black – powiedział profesor. – I do widzenia.

\- Do widzenia – odparł Harry.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

\- Pomocnico, Pomocnico. – Profesor szukał swojej zaginionej asystentki. – Gdzie jesteś?

\- Co? – odparła burkliwie Pomocnica. – Jestem zajęta.

\- Więc nie chcesz mieć szansy dodania kolejnych eliksirów do swojej kolekcji? – Profesor uśmiechnął się. – Przepraszam, że ci przeszkadzam.

\- Mów. – Pomocnica nie miała ochoty na gierki. – Od trzech dni jestem na nogach i chciałam pójść się położyć.

\- Doskonale zdaję sobie sprawę, że dostałaś archiwalne numery „Nastoletniej Czarownicy", czy coś takiego.

\- To „ Kwartalnik Eliksirów" – przerwała mu Pomocnica.

\- Ale nie czas na to. – Profesor ją zignorował. – Pan Black ma przeczucie, że będzie mu potrzebna twoja pomoc z eliksirami. Wydaje mi się, że najlepiej, żebyś przygotowała wszystkie składniki, o których jesteś w stanie pomyśleć i których możesz potrzebować.

\- Ale najpierw sen – powiedziała Pomocnica. – Mam kilka godzin, zanim cokolwiek się zacznie dziać. Nie mogę pracować, kiedy jestem w takim stanie.

\- Racja – powiedział profesor. – Nie chciałem po prostu, żeby cię to jutro zaskoczyło.

\- Dobranoc. – Pomocnica ziewnęła i udała się w stronę łóżka.

\- Dobranoc – odparł profesor, idąc w kierunku kominka. – Nora.

\- Tak? – Młoda, czerwono włosa kobieta odpowiedziała na zawołanie. – W czym mogę panu pomóc?

\- Miałem nadzieję pomówić z twoim bratem – powiedział z uśmiechem profesor. – Może być w stanie pomóc mi z pewnym problemem.

Ginny nie przejęła się tym, żeby sprecyzować, o którego brata mu chodzi. Szybko wyjęła głowę z kominka i krzyknęła.

\- Fred, George, jakiś dziwny facet do was. – W końcu żaden z jej „normalnych" braci nie mógłby mieć kontaktów z takimi dziwnymi ludźmi.

\- Co możemy… - zaczął jeden bliźniak.

\- Dla pana zrobić? – dokończył drugi.

\- Jestem profesorem – odparł dumnie mały mężczyzna. – Pan Black poprosił mnie, żebym się skontaktował z mężczyzną, który nazywa się Charlie Weasley. Chodzi o problem ze smokami na Węgrzech.

\- Pan Black? – zapytał jeden bliźniak.

\- Charlie? – dopytał drugi. – Zrobimy co możemy, czy ma pan jakiś sposób, żeby Charlie mógł się z panem skontaktować?

\- Macie. – Profesor podał im mały przedmiot. – Instrukcja jest wygrawerowana na boku. Powiedzcie mu, żeby skontaktował się z profesorem.

\- Pan…

\- To wynalazł? – dokończył Fred. – Mógłby pan może spojrzeć…

\- Na nasze pomysły? – George uśmiechnął się z nadzieją.

\- Zawsze z chęcią pomogę młodym wynalazcom. – Profesor z uśmiechem podał przez ogień jeszcze dwie zapalniczki. – Zadzwońcie do mnie za kilka dni, jak ta sytuacja ze smokami się uspokoi.

\- Dziękujemy…

\- Profesorze.

\- Nie ma sprawy. – Profesor obdarzył ich ostatnim uśmiechem i zakończył połączenie.

 *** Bűbájos – węg. czarujący, zaczarowany**

 **** Komitet Bezpieczeństwa Państwa – bułgarska policja polityczna**

 ***** Czeski przewoźnik na linii Belgrad-Budapeszt-Bratysława-Praga**

 **A już myślałam, że informacja o rogogonach będzie z książki „Fantastyczne zwierzęta…", już się cieszyłam, że skorzystam z zakupionej wersji**

 **Q: Jakiego koloru macie oczy?**

 **A: Moje są takie zielono-szare, ale jak mam katar to robią mi się z niewiadomych przyczyn niebieskie xD**

 **Niech żyje Święta Kaczka i do następnego.**

 _OMAKE (napisane przez autorkę po inspirującej literówce)_

 _\- Jesteś pewny, że on tam jest? – Grupa śmierciożerców patrzyła na starą fabrykę z powątpiewaniem. – I, że nie planuje na nas zasadzki?_

 _\- Jestem pewien – powiedział starszy ochroniarz. – On tam siedzi całkiem sam, bidak nie ma żadnych szans._

 _\- Doskonale – powiedział z uśmieszkiem jeden z śmierciożujców. – Pan Black dzisiaj umrze._

 _\- Nieważne. – Stary ochroniarz wzruszył ramionami. – Dajcie mi kasę i złaźcie mi z oczu._

 _\- Och, zaraz ci zapłacimy. – Zebrani złoczyńcy zaśmiali się. – Cruc…_

 _\- I proszę ja was, żadnych sztuczek. – Mężczyzna wytrącił śmierciożercy różdżkę z ręki. – Złoto, albo gotówka. Czeków nie przyjmuję, a i terminala ni mam._

 _\- Dobra – wymamrotał śmierciożujca, szukając pieniędzy. – Ale musisz wiedzieć, że to jest sprzeczne z tradycją._

 _\- No dalej. – Stary mężczyzna wyciągnął dłoń. – I zejdźcie mi już z oczu._

 _Zebranie odpowiedniej ilości złota, żeby zapłacić mężczyźnie zajęło śmierciożujcom trochę czasu._

 _\- Dzięki. – Mężczyzna schował złoto. – A, że zapłaciliście bez winkszych problemów… dom ja wam radę. Jeśli chcecie zaskoczyć tego Blacka, schówcie się w tym starym koszu z miedzią. Ja nigdy bym się ni spodziewał ataku z takiego miejsca._

 _\- Dobra robota, starcze. – Śmierciożerca spróbował zastosować szyderczy uśmiech numer dwa, ale bez pożądanego skutku. - ._

 _\- Nie, nie, nie. – Stary mężczyzna pokręcił głową. – Musisz to zrobić tak. Ale jeśli ta informacja jest zła… Widzisz? Widzisz, jak urwałem? Spróbuj jeszcze roz i trochę więcej dramatu._

 _\- Tak? – Śmierciożerca odchrząknął. – A jeśli ta informacja jest zła…_

 _\- Doskonale- powiedział mężczyzna. – A teroz nie zapomnijcie, kosz z miedzią._

 _\- Pamiętamy – powiedzieli śmierciożercy chórem._

 _\- Głupie bydlaki – wymamrotał mężczyzna. – Lepij dam im kilka minut na schowanie się, potem nacisnę guzik._

 _Po kilku minutach mężczyzna uruchomił całą fabrykę. Śmierciożercy wrzasnęli, gdy zawartość kosza, w którym się schowali została wrzucona do większego kosza z rozgrzaną miedzią. Następnego dnia, pracownicy starej fabryki ze zdumieniem odkryli kilka tysięcy stóp miedzianego kabla, którego wykonanie zajęłoby im kilka dni._

 _\- Ach, za ten żart powinno się mnie oblać smołą i pierzem – powiedział z uśmiechem mężczyzna. – Zamienić klikę śmierciożerców w kable z śmierciożerców. Ciekawym, czy profesor kupiłby ten produkt. A co mi tam, najwyżej Pan Black będzie miał z tego ubaw._

 **Niech żyje Święta Kaczka i do następnego.**


	21. Dumbledore i jego pornografia

**Rozdział 21.**

 **Świstokliki, miecz i sekrety.**

Następnego ranka Harry obudził się później niż zwykle. Chciał sobie pozwolić na jeszcze chwilkę błogiego snu, ale przypomniały mu się wydarzenia z zeszłego dnia. Przez jego działania, dwaj członkowie Zakonu było w drodze na Węgry. Co gorsza, byli to ludzie, którzy doskonale znali Harry'ego Pottera. Klnąc jak szewc, Harry wyskoczył z łóżka i szybko zaczął pakować swoje rzeczy do plecaka. Miał nadzieję, że zdąży wyjechać, zanim jego dwaj przyjaciele go odnajdą. Zarzucając plecak przez ramię, Harry ostrożnie wyjrzał na korytarz. Nie widząc na nim nikogo, kto mógłby go rozpoznać, Harry szybko udał się do recepcji.

\- W czym mogę pomóc? – zapytał z uśmiechem recepcjonista.

\- Chcę się wymeldować. – Harry z trudem utrzymywał spokój. – Zakończyłem moje sprawy wcześniej niż myślałem. Nie ma sensu zostawać tu dłużej.

\- Rozumiem, sir – powiedział recepcjonista. – Koszt pana pobytu u nas został już opłacony, musi pan tylko podpisać… Tak, tutaj. Dziękuję i przyjemnej podróży.

\- Dziękuję. Do widzenia – odparł Harry.

Harry wrócił do sklepu, w którym poprzedniego dnia kupił świstoklik do smoków. Całą drogę jednak skupiał się na tym, żeby nie zacząć biec.

\- Witam z powrotem – powiedziała z uśmiechem kobieta za ladą. – Potrzebuje pan kolejnego świstoklika do smoków?

\- Tym razem potrzebuję międzynarodowego świstoklika, jeśli może pani taki zrobić? – Harry uśmiechnął się. –

\- Niestety nie mogę – powiedziała ze smutkiem kobieta. – Ale mogę pana zaprowadzić do mojego wujka w Halas, który może taki świstoklik zrobić.

\- Dziękuję. – Harry się zrelaksował. – Kiedy może mnie pani tam zaprowadzić?

\- Teraz. – Kobieta przekręciła znak na drzwiach, tym samym zamykając sklep. – Właśnie zamierzałam go odwiedzić, gdy pan się tu pojawił. Chyba, że nie chce pan podzielić ze mną świstoklikiem.

\- Ależ nie ma problemu – powiedział Harry z uśmiechem. – Dziękuję.

\- Nie ma sprawy. – Kobieta odwzajemniła uśmiech. – Proszę tylko dotknąć liny, ruszamy za trzy, dwa….

\- Witam – przywitał ich starszy mężczyzna. – Nie spodziewałem się was zobaczyć jeszcze przez kilka dni. Chyba się pan szybciej uwinął ze swoim problemem.

\- Masz rację, wuju – powiedziała z uśmiechem kobieta. – Pan Black potrzebuje międzynarodowego świstoklika do…

\- Na Krym.

\- Doskonale – powiedział mężczyzna. – Mam kuzyna w Jałcie, który ma tam swój sklep. Może uda mi się nakierować tam świstoklik. Zajmie to jednak kilka godzin.

\- Dziękuję – powiedział Harry. – Przepraszam, że się tak wprosiłem na wasze spotkanie.

\- Nie, to moja wina, że nie spodziewałem się pana wcześniej. – Mężczyzna wzruszył ramionami. – W tym czasie albo może pan rozejrzeć się po sklepie, albo…

\- Albo co?

\- Albo może pan zwiedzić muzeum koronki – powiedział z uśmiechem mężczyzna. – To obowiązkowy punkt zwiedzania, gdy jest się w Halas.

\- Jak daleko stąd jest to muzeum?

\- Niedaleko, na tej samej ulicy. – Mężczyzna machnął ręką w kierunku drzwi. – Nie można go przegapić.

\- Chyba się tam przejdę – powiedział Harry.

\- I niech pan kupi sobie trochę koronki – powiedział na odchodne mężczyzna. – Może i jest droga, ale warta swojej ceny.

\- Dzień dobry – przywitała Harry'ego kobieta pracująca w muzeum.

\- Czy to jest muzeum koronki? – zapytał nieśmiało Harry.

\- To tutaj – powiedziała kobieta. – W tym momencie mamy wycieczkę szkolną, więc jeśli to panu przeszkadza, to może pan wrócić kiedy indziej.

\- Wcale nie przeszkadza. – Harry wzruszył ramionami. – I tak nie mam za bardzo czasu, żeby tu potem wrócić.

\- W takim razie życzę przyjemnego zwiedzania.

\- Dziękuję – powiedział Harry.

Harry spędził kilka minut na chodzeniu po całym muzeum. W końcu zatrzymał się przy jednej ekspozycji, przy której podeszła do niego mała dziewczynka.

\- Jeśli się pan przyjrzy, to zobaczy pan ryby.

\- Co? – Harry spojrzał na małą dziewczynkę.

\- Powiedziałam, że jeśli się pan przyjrzy, to zobaczy pan ryby. – Dziewczynka uśmiechnęła się. – Trzy nałożone na siebie ryby są symbolem Halasu. Jeśli się pan przyjrzy, to widać je na brzegach. Mój nagypapi* mnie tego nauczył.

\- Dziękuję – powiedział z uśmiechem Harry. – Jak się nazywasz? Ja jestem Pan Black.

\- Jestem Agnesh Német – powiedziała dziewczynka. – Widzi pan ryby?

\- Jeszcze nie. – Harry przyjrzał się koronce. – A, tu są wszystkie trzy. Dziękuję.

\- Nie ma sprawy. – Dziewczynka uśmiechnęła się. – Widzi pan ryby w tej koronce?

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

\- No i?

\- Black twierdzi, że już wyjeżdża z kraju – odparła Marosiné Varga Katalin z neutralnym wyrazem twarzy. – Powiedział recepcjoniście, że już załatwił swoje sprawy.

\- Czy mamy może jakiś dowód, który świadczyłby o tym, że nie zdawał sobie sprawy z naszych problemów? Coś, co potwierdzałoby przypadek?

\- Rozmawiałem z ludźmi, którzy opiekują się smokami. – Katalin uśmiechnęła się. – Ponoć Black miał ze sobą mnóstwo książek o naszych rogogonach. Większość była tak rzadka, że opiekunowie nawet o nich nie słyszeli. To nie jest coś, co ma się przy sobie przypadkiem.

\- Rozumiem – odparła postać w cieniu – Wiemy może, skąd on wiedział, że potrzebujemy pomocy?

\- Mamy jedną teorię, widziano Pana Blacka jak rozmawiał z wnuczką Béla Kapusa. – Katalin uśmiechnęła się. – Może i jest emerytem, ale….

\- To wcale nie oznacza, że wyleciał z gry. – Postać zaśmiała się. – Starzy wyjadacze trzymają się razem, znaleźliście jakieś połączenie między nimi?

\- Wielu ludzi pomogło nam podczas rewolucji w 1956 – powiedziała Katalin. – I wielu nie chciało być znanym z imienia. Black może być jednym z nich.

\- Rozumiem. Szukajcie dalej i dajcie mi znać, jeśli coś znajdziecie.

\- Tak jest – powiedziała Katalin. – Z jakiej odległości mamy obserwować ekspertów poleconych przez Blacka?

\- Już tu są? – Postać zamilkła, zastanawiając się nad tym pytaniem. – Nie bądźcie na widoku. W końcu są tu na nasze zaproszenie.

\- Skoro pan tak mówi – zgodziła się Katalin.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

\- Ale żem się ucieszył, gdy mnie tu zaprosiliście. – Hagrid przywitał węgierskich opiekunów smoków z ogromnym entuzjazmem. – Gdzie są smoki?

\- Tędy proszę. – Opiekun smoków uśmiechnął się nerwowo. – Ale ostrożnie, są bardzo niebezpieczne.

\- Nie no, na pewno nie skrzywdzą nawet muchy – nie zgodził się Hagrid, idąc w stronę przytulaśnych… smoków.

\- Czy możecie nam powiedzieć dlaczego zostaliśmy tu wezwani? – zapytał Charlie, po odejściu Hagrida.

\- Jesteście tu dzięki rekomendacji Pana Blacka. – Opiekun smoków uśmiechnął się. – Powiedział mi, że sam niewiele może zrobić, następnie napisał ponad czterdzieści stron notatek i obserwacji. Na końcu poinformował mnie, że skontaktuje się z panem i z panem Hagridem.

\- Rozumiem. – Charlie zmarszczył brwi. – Czy mogę porozmawiać z Panem Blackiem? Chciałbym poznać jego punkt widzenia na pewne sprawy.

\- Niestety nie. – Opiekun wzruszył ramionami. – Rozmawiałem z jego hotelem, gdzie powiedzieli mi, że Black wyjechał z kraju.

\- Szkoda – powiedział Charlie. Zakon będzie musiał poczekać. – Możecie mi pokazać te notatki?

\- Tutaj. – Mężczyzna wyjął stos kartek z szuflady. – Pan Black był na tyle miły, że zapewnił angielskie tłumaczenie, żebyście mieli jakiś punkt odniesienia.

\- Miło z jego strony. – Charlie odebrał notatki. – Bierzmy się do pracy.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

\- Halo? – Harry wrócił do sklepu. – Jest tu kto?

\- Chwileczkę – odparł sprzedawca. – Świstoklik jeszcze nie jest gotowy, ale za chwileczkę będzie. Proszę się w tym czasie rozejrzeć po sklepie.

\- Okej. – Harry zaśmiał się cicho. Ci sprzedawcy ciągle próbowali mu coś sprzedać.

\- Znalazł pan coś? – Sprzedawca podszedł do lady z uśmiechem.

\- Kilka rzeczy. – Harry położył kilka przedmiotów na ladzie. – Podobają mi się te szklane cuda.

\- Ręcznie cięte szkło ołowiowe firmy Goda – powiedział sprzedawca. – Bardzo dobry wybór. Odłożyłem też dla pana trochę magicznych koronek, jeśli pan chce oczywiście.

\- Kupiłem już trochę niemagicznej koronki, ale czemu nie. – Harry wzruszył ramionami. – Proszę dodać do reszty zakupów.

\- Mam też gotowy świstoklik. – Mężczyzna zapakował zakupy Harry'ego. – Miłej podróży.

\- Dziękuję. – Harry zapłacił mężczyźnie. – Szkoda, że nie mogłem zostać dłużej.

\- Może kiedyś pan tu wróci – powiedział z uśmiechem sprzedawca. – Wtedy będzie miał pan szansę zobaczyć nowe rzeczy.

\- Nie jestem pewien czy tak długo przeżyję – powiedział ze smutkiem Harry i zniknął.

\- Dzień dobry – przywitał Harry'ego starszy mężczyzna. – Jak się pan dzisiaj czuje?

\- Bardzo dobrze. – Harry ziewnął. – Czy mogę tu dostać wewnętrzny świstoklik?

\- Tak. Gdzie chciałby się pan udać?

\- Galopem, galopem, galopem… – powiedział z uśmiechem Harry.

\- Oto w dolinę śmierci zjeżdża ich sześćset – powiedział sprzedawca.

\- „Szarża lekkiej brygady". – Harry wzruszył ramionami. – Tennyson.

\- Zrobię go najszybciej jak się da – odparł sprzedawca. – Jeśli przybył pan tu, żeby zobaczyć dolinę śmierci**, to mam coś, co może się panu spodobać.

\- Co takiego? – zapytał z zainteresowaniem Harry.

\- W tej bitwie brał udział stary żołnierz. – Sprzedawca wyjął spod lady długi, zawinięty przedmiot. – Historia głosi, że był charłakiem z… mniej tolerancyjnej rodziny czarodziejów. Tak więc opuścił swój dom, a następnie wykupił sobie nominację oficerską. Podczas swojej pierwszej kampanii odniósł porażający sukces. Jego ojciec się o tym dowiedział. Dowiedział się, że syn, który wcześniej był wstydem dla rodziny, teraz przynosił jej chwałę.

\- Chwałę w mugolskim świecie? – zapytał Harry.

\- Chwałę zabijając mugoli. – Sprzedawca wzruszył ramionami. – Ten ojciec nie należał do najprzyjemniejszych osób, ale miał swoje momenty. Zdecydował więc, że jeśli jego syn przynosi chwałę rodzinie zabijając mugoli, to rodzina mu w tym z chęcią pomoże. Udał się do najznamienitszych płatnerzy i zamówił u nich miecz. Następnie wlał w niego całą wiedzę, jaką posiadała jego rodzina.

\- Co dzięki temu miecz mógł zrobić?

\- Miecz „zdobył" kilka nowych zdolności, jednak w większości to był standard. Zwiększona siła ataku, wieczne ostrze, a w specjalnych okolicznościach miecz wytwarzał zieloną poświatę – powiedział z uśmiechem sprzedawca. – Jednak najbardziej interesującą funkcją jest możliwość przemienienia się w kosę.

\- Dlaczego zaczarowali go w taki sposób? – Harry zmarszczył brwi. – I skąd ten miecz bierze na to energię? Wątpię, żeby chcieli wyczerpać całą swoją moc na byle charłaka.

\- Miecz wyciąga energię z otoczenia. – Sprzedawca zadrżał. – To bardzo ciemna magia. Gdy ten miecz jest wyjęty z pochwy, rośliny więdną, a zwierzęta stają się niespokojne.

\- Chcę na niego spojrzeć – poprosił Harry.

\- W porządku. – Mężczyzna rozpakował miecz. – Nie powinno się stać nic złego, jeśli wyjmiemy go tylko na chwilę.

Harry wyjął miecz z pochwy i przyjrzał się mu wzrokiem maga. Po kilku minutach zapakował go z powrotem i spojrzał na nazwisko na rękojeści.

\- Ile? – powiedział szeptem Harry.

\- Należy do pana rodziny, nie wypada, żebym żądał zapłaty – powiedział z uśmiechem sprzedawca.

\- Co się stało z żołnierzem?

\- Z majorem Blackiem? – Sprzedawca wzruszył ramionami. – Nikt tego nie wie. Zniknął, może został zabity, może zrezygnował, może był gdzieś więźniem. Nikt nie wie, pozostał po nim tylko ten miecz.

\- Kiedy będzie gotowy mój świstoklik?

\- Jeszcze chwila – powiedział sprzedawca. – Dokąd ma pana zabrać po pana wizycie?

\- Rumunia. – Harry nadal próbował się otrząsnąć. – Blisko smoczego sanktuarium.

\- Z drobną dopłatą mogę dodać jeszcze jeden cel podróży – powiedział z uśmiechem mężczyzna.

\- Potem Transylwania. – Harry oderwał wzrok od miecza. – Czy to będzie jakiś problem?

\- Żaden – odparł sprzedawca. – Mam tylko jedną radę.

\- Jaką?

\- Gdy już zdecyduje się pan pojechać do Transylwanii… proszę się upewnić, że jest pan uzbrojony. Warto od razu przyczepić nowy miecz do pasa. Czasami broń na widoku jest w stanie rozwiązać problem, czasami lepiej, gdy jest ukryta. Nieważne, co pan wybierze. Proszę tylko, żeby pan zawsze miał jakąś broń pod ręką.

\- Dlaczego? – zapytał Harry. – Powinienem unikać tego miejsca?

\- Widoczna broń świadczy o tym, że ma się na nią pieniądze. Co z kolei sprawia, że jest się zbyt ważnym, żeby zostać źródłem pokarmu. Siedmiogród to piękne miejsce do zwiedzenia, ale jednocześnie jest niebezpieczne dla każdego z magiczną krwią.

\- Czyli nie powinienem tam jechać – westchnął zawiedzony Harry. – Szkoda, kolejne miejsce, którego nie zobaczę.

\- Nigdy tego nie powiedziałem. – Sprzedawca pokręcił głową. – Powiedziałem tylko, że jest tam niebezpiecznie. Dopóki będzie pan ostrożny, dopóty warto tam pojechać. Proszę przeczytać swój przewodnik i porozmawiać z miejscowymi.

\- Tak zrobię – obiecał Harry. – Jak długo jeszcze zajmie robienie świstoklika?

\- Już jest gotowy. – Mężczyzna podał Harry'emu stalową kulkę na łańcuszku. – Gdy już znudzi się pan oglądaniem doliny śmierci, „jeden" zabierze pana w kolejne miejsce. A gdy skończy pan już w rezerwacie, proszę powiedzieć „dwa". Jeśli znudzi się pan Transylwanią, proszę kupić nowy świstoklik.

\- Dziękuję – powiedział Harry. – Ile płacę i kiedy się świstoklik aktywuje?

\- Nic i teraz. – Sprzedawca uśmiechnął się na widok zaskoczonego wyrazu twarzy swojego znikającego klienta. Należała mu się przerwa przed tym, co go miało spotkać.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

\- Notatki, które przyniósł Charlie? – Moody spojrzał na stos papierów. – Na pierwszy rzut oka wygląda na to, że jest w nie wpisany jakiś wzór.

\- Czy to jest jakiś przypadek? – zapytał Dumbledore. – Czy po prostu twoja „stała czujność" daje się we znaki?

\- Szansa na to, że taki wzór ułożył się naturalnie jest bardzo mała. – Moody jeszcze raz spojrzał na notatki. – Potrzebuję czasu, żeby im się dokładnie przejrzeć.

\- W porządku – powiedział Dumbledore. – Ktoś chce coś dodać? Jeśli nie, to kończę to zebranie Zakonu. Spotykamy się za dwanaście godzin, aby przedyskutować wyniki naszych zadań.

 _Dwanaście godzin później_

\- Albusie, udało mi się. – Moody ziewnął. – Po ośmiu godzinach, w końcu udało mi się odszyfrować wiadomość pozostawioną przez Pana Blacka. Nie mam pojęcia tylko, co ona może oznaczać.

\- Co to za wiadomość? – zapytał z uśmiechem Albus.

\- Kilka liczb. – Moody wzruszył ramionami. – 91-58-84.***

\- Dlaczego Pan Black zadałby sobie tyle trudu, żeby zaszyfrować wymiary z aktualnej rozkładówki Playmaga? – Dumbledore zaczął zastanawiać się głośno.

Cały Zakon zamarł, po chwili kilkoro członków zaczęło się szczypać nie wiedząc, czy to sen na jawie.

\- Albusie? – zapytała McGonagall.

\- Umm. – Dumbledore zaśmiał się nerwowo. – Są w nim dobre artykuły?

\- Tak jak ten z zeszłego miesiąca o grillowaniu– powiedziała Tonks. – Był dobrze napisany.

\- Grillowaniu? – zapytał głupio Dumbledore.

Członkowie Zakonu przenieśli swój wzrok na młodą aurorkę.

\- Jak powiedziałam. – Tonks wzruszyła ramionami. – Są tam dobre artykuły. Poza tym pozwala mi zapoznać się z różnymi typami budowy ciała. Lepiej zobaczyć je bez żadnych ubrań. Dobre ćwiczenie.

\- Wracając do tematu. – Dyrektor uśmiechnął się nerwowo. – Czy ktoś ma jakiś pomysł, dlaczego Pan Black umieścił taką wiadomość w swoich notatkach?

\- Może uważa, że Charlie powinien częściej wychodzić. – Tonks wzruszyła ramionami. – Nie wiem.

\- Bawi się nami. Chciał zobaczyć czy zmarnujemy trochę czasu na analizę tego, co po sobie zostawił.

\- Też mi się tak wydaje – powiedział Dumbledore. – Wygląda na to, że Pan Black robi sobie z nas żarty.

 *** nagypapi - (węg.) dziadunio**

 ****** **Operacja dukielsko-preszowska** **to wielka operacja wojskowa Armii Czerwonej we wrześniu i październiku 1944 r. w okolicach Przełęczy Dukielskiej. Zaliczono ją do najbardziej krwawych epizodów II wojny światowej na ziemiach polskich, a jedno z miejsc walk w pobliżu Chyrowej, gdzie toczyła się krwawa bitwa pancerna, nazwano "Doliną Śmierci". (wikipedia)**

 ***** Zmieniłam na cm, w oryginale są cale (36-23-33). Są to wymiary biust-talia-biodra. Oczywiście obwód.**

 ****** „Playwizard" – oczywista aluzja do Playboy'a xD**

 **O matko, mały sekrecik Dumbledore'a wyszedł na jaw. Uhuhuhuhu.**

 **Przepraszam, że nie odpisuję na komentarze, ale ostatnio nie mam na to siły. Jak tylko je odzyskam, na nowo będę się udzielała społecznie i internetowo xD**

 **Q: Gdybyście mogli posiadać jedną dodatkową umiejętność to jaką?**

 **Ja bym chciała umieć programować, albo znać się na fizyce kwantowej.**

 **Niech żyje Święta Kaczka i do następnego!**


	22. Dolina Śmierci

**Rozdział 22.**

 **Obietnice, przyjaciele i smoki.**

\- No i?

\- Eksperci Blacka odkryli źródło problemu – odparła Katalin. – Okazało się, że to połączenie trzech różnych chorób, które oddzielnie nie są groźne, ale razem są o wiele bardziej poważne. Niedobór witamin, smoczy odpowiednik szkorbutu i zwykłe przeziębienie.

\- Udało im się je uzdrowić?

\- Jesteśmy w trakcie, ale mamy pewne opóźnienie.

\- Jakie opóźnienie?

\- No cóż… - westchnęła Katalin. – Oni chcą skorzystać z pomocy swojego mistrza eliksirów, ale opiekunowie nie chcą go dopuścić do smoków.

\- Nie mamy swoich mistrzów? – Postać była rozbawiona. – Dlaczego nie skorzystamy z ich pomocy?

\- Żaden nie mówi po angielsku na tyle biegle, żeby podjąć się zrobienia takiej mikstury. – Marosiné Varga Katalin wzruszyła ramionami. – Dla mnie mówią wystarczająco dobrze, ale skoro to ma być lekarstwo, to nie chcą ryzykować.

\- A Black nie zaoferował usług swoich ludzi?

\- Zaoferował – potwierdziła Katalin. – Ale ona jest trochę… niezrównoważona. Odmówiono jej certyfikatu mistrza, ponieważ jest zbyt impulsywna.

\- To oficjalny powód. – Postać w cieniu wzruszyła ramionami. – Dowiedziałaś się, jaki był nieoficjalny powód?

\- Podejrzewam, że to przez czytanie mugolskich książek naukowych – powiedziała z uśmiechem Katalin. – I przez łączenie magii z osiągnięciami mugolskiego świata.

\- Rozumiem – powiedziała postać. – Mugolak, który stał przed komisją czystych krwi.

\- Nie, sir. – Katalin pokręciła głową. – Czarownica czystej krwi, która stała przed mieszaną komisją. Głównie czarodzieje półkrwi, kilkoro mieszanej*, tylko trzech czystej.

\- Czyli ludzie, którzy z całych sił próbują utwardzić swoją społeczną pozycję. Niestety sprawia to, że są bardziej aroganccy niż jest to konieczne – westchnęła postać. – Nie ma snobizmu gorszego od nowobogackiego snobizm.

\- Skoro pan tak mówi. – Katalin wzruszyła ramionami. – Co mamy zrobić z tą sytuacją?

\- Weźcie do pomocy tę mistrzynię Blacka – odparła postać. – Jeśli jest wystarczająco dobra dla niego, dla nas będzie idealna. Jeśli zajdzie taka potrzeba, to niech nasi mistrzowie ją obserwują. Może niech udowodni swoje umiejętności robiąc jakąś skomplikowaną miksturę. Chcę odpłacić jej i Blackowi za pomoc. Sądzę, że pomoc w zdobyciu wstrzymywanego certyfikatu będzie dobrym początkiem.

\- Tak jest – odparła Katalin. – Zaraz wszystko przygotuję.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Harry pojawił się na szczycie wzgórza, z którego miał doskonały widok na dolinę. Przez moment widział dolinę taką jaka była, chwilę później widział natarcie lekkiej brygady na rosyjskie pistolety.

\- Szarżo lekkiej brygady, szarżo ciężkiej brygady i bohaterowie cienkiej czerwonej linii** – wyszeptał Harry. – Mówili o was, gdy byłem jeszcze mały. To był jedyny moment, kiedy wuj był ostry dla Dudziaczka. Obraził was raz i wuj zagroził mu, że odda mi połowę deseru tego małego wieloryba. Oczywiście to się nie stało, ale nawet on szanował wasze poświęcenie.

Harry wyjął swój miecz i zasalutował.

\- Szkoda, że mi nie pomagaliście. Szkoda, że nie miałem za sobą takich ludzi jak wy wtedy, kiedy walczyłem na cmentarzu. Postaram się dorównać wam odwagą. Obiecuję, że upamiętnię was, idąc na śmierć z taką samą odwagą, z jaką wy spotkaliście swoją.

Harry zadrżał, gdy wizja przeszłości stała się zbyt wyraźna.

\- I może kiedy już u… kiedy wszystko się skończy. Może wtedy ludzie będą porównywali mnie do was. Nie będą o mnie mówili „Chłopiec, Który Przeżył" czy „Chłopiec, Który Umarł" i w końcu zostanie tylko „Harry" – mężczyzna, który poszedł na swoją śmierć jak żołnierz trzynastej kawalerii.

Harry schował miecz.

\- Byłoby miło, gdyby ludzie zaczęli mnie podziwiać za coś, co dla odmiany zrobiłem świadomie. Nawet jeśli nie będę mógł się z tego cieszyć. Jeśli już ma się umrzeć, to lepiej na własnych nogach jak mężczyzna, a nie uciekając przed swoim przeznaczeniem. – Harry wzruszył ramionami. – Uciekanie i tak mi wiele nie da… dwa.

Harry pojawił się przed ogromną bramą z kutego żelaza. Zaglądając ostrożnie do środka, Harry'ego zaskoczyło przywitanie.

-Dzień dobry. Proszę wejść.

\- Dzień dobry. – Harry ostrożnie przeszedł przez bramę. – Kim pan jest?

\- Jestem Spencer Cummings – odparł wesoło mężczyzna. – I witam w rumuńskim sanktuarium smoków.

\- Dziękuję – powiedział Harry. – Czy Charlie już wrócił z Węgier?

\- Jeszcze nie. – Mężczyzna pokręcił głową. – Ale mogę coś przekazać, jeśli pan chce.

\- Nie, dziękuję. – Harry zrelaksował się. – Zastanawiałem się tylko, czy już rozwiązali ten problem.

\- Z tego, co wiem, to nie. – Spencer wzruszył ramionami. – Ale jestem pewien, że szybko się z tym uporają. Teraz proszę o podpis w księdze gości, po czym pana oprowadzę. To mój pierwszy rok tutaj i jeszcze nikogo nie oprowadzałem, więc będzie pan moim pierwszym gościem.

\- W porządku. – Harry wpisał się do księgi. – Chodźmy.

Następnie we dwoje ruszyli zwiedzać sanktuarium. Spencer z radością opowiadał o smokach, zadowolony z roli przewodnika.

\- A to jest smok, przed którym stanął Harry Potter w Turnieju Trójmagicznym w pierwszym zadaniu. – Spencer wskazał na wspomnianego smoka palcem. – Trochę szkoda mi bestii, musiała stanąć naprzeciw Chłopca, Który Przeżył. Nie było mowy, żeby smok wygrał.

\- Nie uwierzył pan w plotki, że szuka tylko chwały, albo że jest niebezpiecznym lunatykiem, co?

\- Oczywiście, że nie. – Spencer pokręcił głową. – Poza tym, Charlie go zna i twierdzi, że to bardzo skromny chłopak. Nie pozwala, żeby ktokolwiek źle się o nim wyrażał i ja też na to nie pozwolę

\- Miła odmiana – wymamrotał Harry. – A co z tym smokiem? Dlaczego wygląda tak smutno?

\- No cóż… - Smok, o którym właśnie rozmawiali uniósł głowę i biegiem ruszył w ich kierunku. – Biegnij.

\- Stój. – Harry nie poruszył się nawet o centymetr. – Uciekanie przed ogromnym drapieżnikiem nie jest dobrym pomysłem.

Spencer zignorował radę i uciekł, gdzie pieprz rośnie. Smok zatrzymał się tuż przed Harrym i pochylił się, żeby powąchać jego włosy.

\- Norbert? – Harry wyciągnął rękę, żeby pogłaskać smoka po nozdrzach. – Urosłeś, miło cię znowu zobaczyć.

Smok z zadowoleniem westchnął i położył się, żeby dać więcej miejsca dla pieszczot.

\- Czyli Hagrid od dawna cię nie odwiedzał, co? – Harry podrapał smoka pod brodą. – Pewnie jesteś samotny, co?

Norbert wydał z siebie zadowolone mruknięcie.

\- Powiem Charliemu, żeby przekazał Hagridowi, że ma cię częściej odwiedzać – obiecał Harry. – Może uda się załatwić coś z jego zapachem.

Harry musiał spędzić ponad dwie godziny na zabawie ze smokiem, zanim ten był w stanie go spuścić z oczu.

\- Nie martw się. Zobaczę, co się da zrobić, żeby cię częściej odwiedzali.

\- Pan… pan żyje? – Na widok Harry'ego, oczy Spencera zrobiły się okrągłe jak piłki do koszykówki. – Właśnie wzywałem posiłki, żeby odnaleźć pana ciało.

\- No cóż… - Odpowiedź Harry'ego została przerwana przez nadejście tuzina ciężko uzbrojonych ludzi.

\- Gdzie ten turysta, którego mamy znaleźć? – zapytała kobieta, która na twarzy miała widoczne blizny i ślady po poparzeniach. – I dlaczego oprowadzałeś go bez nadzoru?

\- Um, tu jestem – odezwał się Harry. – Ja…

\- Sam się obroniłeś? – powiedziała kobieta. – Niewielu ludzi jest w stanie pokonać smoka w pojedynkę.

\- Nie walczyłem z nim… - Harry pokręcił głową. – Ja….

\- Więc się przed nim schowałeś – zapytał jeden z zebranych mężczyzn. – Rozsądnie, bardziej inteligentny niż inni. Boją się etykietki tchórza.

\- Nie schowałem się. – Harry znowu pokręcił głową. – Ja….

\- Pewno żeś odwrócił jego uwagę i żeś zwiał – dodał kolejny mężczyzna. – Też dobra strategia.

\- Pobawiłem się z nim. – Harry'emu znudziło się ciągłe przerywanie jego odpowiedzi. – I go głaskałem. Nie chciał mnie skrzywdzić, po prostu był samotny.

\- Samotny? – zapytała jedyna kobieta w drużynie.

\- Tak, samotny – potwierdził Harry. – Powiedzcie Charliemu, żeby przekazał Hagridowi, żeby ten częściej odwiedzał swoje dziecko. Norbert jest samotny i chce się z kimś pobawić… trzy.

Zmęczony rozmową z tak niegrzecznymi ludźmi, Harry aktywował swój świstoklik i zniknął.

\- Pobawił się z nim?- Jeden z mężczyzn pokręcił głową. – Musimy mu dać robotę u nas. Pasuje tu jak ulał. Jak się on nazywa, Spence?

\- Nie jestem pewien – powiedział z nerwowym uśmiechem Spencer. – Zaraz sprawdzę w księdze gości.

\- Zrób to – powiedziała kobieta. – Każdy mężczyzna, który ma tyle odwagi, żeby stanąć przed szarżującym smokiem i tyle szaleństwa w sobie, żeby się z nim pobawić, zasługuje na miejsce w mojej drużynie.

\- Tu napisane jest… o matko.

\- Pokaż mi to. – Jeden z mężczyzn chwycił za księgę. – Tu napisane jest, że nazywa się… Pan Black.

\- Myślałam, że to tylko mit? – powiedziała zszokowana kobieta. – Ktoś, kogo wymyślili w Żonglerze, żeby sprzedać więcej gazet.

\- On jest prawdziwy – potwierdził jeden mężczyzna. – Mam szwagra w wydziale przestrzegania prawa. Z tego, co mu wiadomo, wiadomości z Żonglera to tylko mały fragment jego dokonań.

\- Nic dziwnego, że nie bał się stanąć przed tym smokiem. – Głos Spencera pełen był podziwu. – Nawet jeśli nie mógł rzucić na smoka żadnego zaklęcia, to i tak nie stwarzał on dla niego żadnego zagrożenia.

\- Wróciłem – odezwał się Charlie. – Coś mnie ominęło?

\- Oj, wiele rzeczy – odparła kobieta pokryta bliznami z zszokowanym wyrazem twarzy. – Kim jest twój kolega?

\- To Hagrid – przedstawił olbrzyma Charlie. – Miałem nadzieję….

\- Pan Black kazał przekazać Hagridowi, żeby częściej odwiedzał swoje dziecko – przerwała mu kobieta. – Smok jest samotny.

\- Wiedziałem. – Oczy Hagrida zaszły łzami. – Gdzie on jest? Gdzie jest mój mały Norbert?

\- Spencer cię zaprowadzi – odparła kobieta, nadal będąc w szoku. – A ja idę się napić… albo upić.

\- Ja też idę – zgodził się jeden z mężczyzn.

\- I ja.

\- Po tym, co żem zobaczył dzisiaj, nie sądzę, że zobaczycie mnie trzeźwego.

\- Czy ktoś może mi powiedzieć, co się stało? – zażądał odpowiedzi Charlie.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

\- Gratulacje, um… Pomocnico. – Szef węgierskiej Komisji Mistrzów Eliksirów uśmiechnął się. – Po przejrzeniu pani prac uznaliśmy, że zasługuje pani na miano mistrzyni eliksirów.

\- Jestem zaszczycona. – Pomocnica wytarła łzę z kącika oka. – Dziękuję.

\- Zanim pani odejdzie. – Pomocnicę zatrzymał członek komisji. – Czy może nam pani powiedzieć, dlaczego nazywa się pani Pomocnicą?

\- Ponieważ jestem pomocnicą profesora. – Pomocnica wzruszyła ramionami. – Wiem, że giermek czy giermkowie są bardziej tradycyjni, ale ja jestem dziewczyną.

\- No dobrze… nie musi pani już być pomocnicą – odparł mężczyzna z uśmiechem. – Teraz jest pani mistrzynią.

\- Nie – powiedziała Pomocnica. – Ja zawsze będę pomocnicą.

\- Dlaczego? – Jedna z kobiet siedzących w komisji zaczęła się unosić ze swojego miejsca. – To dlatego, że jest pani kobietą?

\- Nie. – Pomocnica pokręciła głową. – Przegrałam w rzucie monetą.

\- Rzucie monetą? – powtórzyła głupio kobieta.

\- Tak. – Pomocnica zmarszczyła brwi. – Wybrałam orła, a profesor reszkę i on wygrał. To niesprawiedliwe. Przy jego wzroście, to on powinien być pomocnikiem. Nie ma może garba, ale zawsze można coś wymyślić.

\- Jak przegrana w rzucie monetą spowodowała, że została pani Pomocnicą?

\- No cóż – odparła Pomocnica. – Może być tylko jeden profesor czy doktor, a oni zwykle mają lojalnego pomocnika. Oboje chcieliśmy być profesorem, więc zaproponowałam rzut monetą. I on wygrał. Lepiej byłoby wybrać kamień, papier, nożyce. Zawsze wybiera kamień.

-Tak więc…

\- Gratulacje, Pomocnico. – Do sali wszedł profesor, przerywając tym samym wypowiedź kobiecie. – Widziałem, że ci się uda.

\- A nie mówiłam? – zauważyła Pomocnica. – Lepiej pasuje do tej roli niż ja.

\- No cóż…

\- Komu w drogę, temu czas. – Profesor uśmiechnął się. – Musimy wracać do laboratorium.

\- Najpierw chcę kupić kilka rzeczy – odparła Pomocnica.

\- Laboratorium.

\- Zakupy.

\- Laboratorium.

\- Zakupy.

\- Laboratorium.

\- Zakupy.

\- Laboratorium.

\- Zakupy.

\- Laboratorium.

\- Zakupy.

\- Laboratorium.

\- Zakupy.

\- Laboratorium.

\- Zakupy.

\- Laboratorium.

\- Zaku… Papier, kamień, nożyce.

\- Zgoda – powiedział profesor. Kamień, kamienia nic nie pokona.

\- Ha! – krzyknęła tryumfalnie Pomocnica. – Papier zakrywa kamień, wygrałam.

\- To nie ma sensu – wyjęczał profesor. – Dlaczego kamień nie rozmiażdży papieru w nicość?

\- Nie ja wymyślam zasady. – Pomocnica wzruszyła ramionami. – Ale ty BĘDZIESZ się do nich stosował.

\- Dobra. – Profesor wydął wargi.

\- Cześć wszystkim. – Pomocnica pomachała komisji ręką. – Dzięki za mój certyfikat.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

 _Trzy dni później._

\- Już wiem, co oznaczała ta wiadomość. – Moody pokręcił z obrzydzeniem głową. – Zajęło mi to trzy dni, ale w końcu mi się udało. Chcę się tylko dowiedzieć, skąd on wiedział, że Albus tak często „czyta" Playmaga, żeby z marszu rozpoznać te wymiary.

\- Już mówiłem, lubię czytać artykuły – zaprotestował Dumbledore. – Rozpoznałem te wymiary tylko dlatego….

\- Obsesja Albusa nie jest tu głównym problemem. – McGonagall przerwała Albusowi, zanim ten był w stanie wymyślić jakąś wymówkę. – Co oznaczała ta wiadomość, Szalonooki?

\- Poprosiłem Tonks o sprawdzenie – powiedział Moody.

\- No cóż – powiedziała z uśmiechem Tonks. – Udawałam, że jestem zainteresowana napisaniem artykułu o najlepszym sposobie przyrządzenia szynki. Trochę powęszyłam i okazało się, że czarownica z rozkładówki to był śmierciożerca pod działaniem eliksiru wielosokowego, który został już aresztowany przez amerykańskie władze.

\- Black dał nam wszystkie informacje, których moglibyśmy potrzebować. – Moody zmarszczył brwi, przerażając tym samym połowę pokoju. – A my myśleliśmy, że robi sobie z nas żarty.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

\- Panie. – Glizdogon zadrżał. – Mam dla ciebie złe i zabawne wieści.

\- Co to za zabawna wiadomość? – wysyczał Czarny Pan.

\- Nasz szpieg w ministerstwie poinformował mnie, że Dumbledore ma obsesję na punkcie pornografii.

\- Hehehehehehehehehehe. – Po raz pierwszy od wielu lat z ust Czarnego Pana wydobył się niediaboliczny rechot. – A ta zła wiadomość?

\- Pan Black wiedział o naszym planie z Playmagiem. I niestety ostrzegł Zakon.

-Glizdogonie – powiedział spokojnie Voldemort. – CRUCIO!

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

 _Żongler_

 _Pani E._

 _Seria niefortunnych zdarzeń. Tak najlepiej można określić los kilku grup śmierciożerców wysłanych przez Czarnego Pana. A ich celem był niesławny już Pan Black. „Pierwszą grupę śmierciożerców znaleźliśmy na torach (uwaga od wydawcy: takich jak te z Ekspresu Londyn-Hogwart). Nie byli w zbyt dobrym stanie" zdradził nam anonimowo pracownik wyższej rangi w dziale przestrzegania prawa czarodziejów. „Wygląda na to, że Black nadal jest zdenerwowany po wydarzeniach w Niemczech" (relacja z rzeźni w Niemczech na stronie A2). To była pierwsza, ale nie ostatnia grupa śmierciożerców, która została zabita w tak brutalny sposób…_

… _Rodzina Lestrange'ów należy najprawdopodobniej do najbardziej znanych ofiar Pana Blacka. „Pozostałość po nich musiałem wytrzeć mopem" dodał pracownik biura koronera. „ Nie wiem, co takiego oni zrobili, żeby go tak zdenerwować. Ale widząc efekty, wszystkim, którzy zdenerwują Pana Blacka radzę jedno – samobójstwo będzie lepszym rozwiązaniem."_

 _Pan Black potrafi rozmawiać ze smokami?_

 _Ktoś inny niż Luna Lovegood._

 _Pan Black po raz kolejny przeszedł samego siebie. Po raz pierwszy w zarejestrowanej historii ludzkości doszło do ujarzmienia smoka. Smok o imieniu Norbert przebywa w rumuńskim smoczym sanktuarium. Opiekunowie twierdzą, że jest on teraz o wiele spokojniejszy od swoich smoczych przyjaciół…_

… _Anonimowe źródło zdradziło nam, że Pan Black był w stanie porozmawiać z bestią i stwierdzić przyczynę jego niezadowolenia, które spowodowane było przez samotność…_

… _Nasi stali czytelnicy wiedzą, że Pan Black jest uzdolnionym kryptozoologiem. Do jego osiągnięć należą: duży udział w uleczeniu choroby, którą teraz nazywamy „plagą węgierskich smoków", odkrycie chrapaka…._

 *** półkrwi – ktoś jak Snape; mieszanej – ktoś jak Hagrid.**

 **** Cienka czerwona linia – dwuszereg utworzony podczas bitwy pod Bałakławą przez 93 Pułk Górali Szkockich, który odparł szarżę rosyjskiej kawalerii, ratując główny brytyjski obóz na Krymie.**

 **BUM! Kolejny rozdział!**

 **Q: Skąd jesteście? Nie chodzi mi o adres, ale o np. miasto, województwo, kraj.**

 **A: Dumna mieszkanka Pałuk z tej strony :D**

 **Niech żyje Święta Kaczka i do następnego!**


	23. Baron Black

**Rozdział 23.**

 **Wampiry, wilkołaki i dziwne cudaki.**

Harry pojawił się w blasku zachodzącego słońca. Rozglądając się dookoła, zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że znajduje się pośrodku polany w ciemnym, niebezpiecznym lesie. Harry natychmiast wyjął swój przewodnik, aby mieć jakieś pojęcie, co go może czekać.

 _Transylwania to wspaniała kraina z bogatą historią. Jest to również kraina, w której występują najróżniejsze mistyczne kreatury, które uważają ludzi za dobre źródło białka. Niżej podaliśmy niepełną listę niebezpiecznych stworzeń i jak je zabić._

 _Uwaga wydawcy: Większość z nich umiera po odcięciu głowy. Zawsze warto spróbować._

 _Wampiry: Do słabości należy światło słoneczne, drewniane kołki,…_

Harry z zapałem wziął się za czytanie listy, którą skończył dopiero po całkowitym zachodzie słońca. Przypominając sobie ostrzeżenia sprzedawcy, Harry przypiął miecz do pasa i zaczął szukać w plecaku swojego bicza i sztyletu.

\- Zobaczmy, czy umiem się tym posługiwać – wymamrotał, rozwijając bicz. – Mam nadzieję, że nie doznam większych obrażeń. Muszę zapamiętać, żeby zaopatrzyć się w eliksiry uzdrawiające.

Harry strzelił kilka razy biczem, starając się zrozumieć mechanizm działania broni. Z ulgą stwierdził, że jest w stanie posługiwać się nią bez większego wysiłku, a sam bicz wydawał się poruszać zgodnie z jego wolą. Następnie Harry dla zabawy strzelił biczem przez ramię. Zmarszczył brwi, gdy bicz zaplątał się w jakąś gałąź, albo coś podobnego. Jednym, mocnym pociągnięciem odplątał bicz, po czym przywiązał go sobie do pasa.

\- Praktyka – wymamrotał do siebie. – Praktyka czyni mistrza.

Kręcąc głową, Harry udał się w kierunku dalekich świateł, które mogły go doprowadzić do jakiegoś miasteczka, albo noclegowni.

Za nim, dwa wampiry zastygły w szoku. Chwilę temu na własne oczy widzieli, jak bicz nieznajomego okręcił się wokół szyi ich przywódcy i bez większych problemów odciął mu głowę. Dodatkowo był to wampir, który był niezwykle potężny, więc to tylko dodawało do ich szoku.

\- Wsparcie? – wyszeptał jeden.

\- Nie bardzo – odparł drugi. – Niech ktoś inny go weźmie.

\- Chyba masz rację. – Pierwszy wampir wpatrywał się w puste miejsce, w którym stał Harry. – Nawet się nie obejrzał, po prostu… zabił. Niewielu jest w stanie coś takiego zrobić.

\- I tak nie przepadałem za Vladem. – Drugi wampir wzruszył ramionami. – Jaki wampir wybiera sobie takie stereotypowe imię?

\- I nie wygląda na to, żeby ten nieznajomy na nas polował – powiedział pierwszy wampir. – Pozwolił nam żyć. Większość ludzi z takimi umiejętnościami zabiłaby nas za samo myślenie o nich jak o jedzeniu.

\- Ostrzeżemy Volosa?

\- Niech umiera. – Wampir zaśmiał się. – Jego też nie lubiłem.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Po kilku chwilach gubienia się w ciemnościach, Harry dotarł do drzwi budynku, który wyglądał na jakiś motel. Zmieniając swój strój z turysty na coś mniej rozpoznawalnego, Harry wszedł do środka, gdzie każdy wzrok spoczywał na jego skromnej osobie.

\- Czy mogę gdzieś tu znaleźć nocleg? – zapytał z uśmiechem Harry.

\- Na górze – powiedziała kobieta za barem. – Za pokój z zamkiem i mocnymi drzwiami zapłacisz ekstra. Za pokój z zamkiem z zewnątrz zapłacisz ekstra. Za czyste pościele zapłacisz…

\- Ekstra – dokończył Harry. – Poproszę pokój z zamkiem wewnątrz i mocnymi drzwiami.

\- Dobra – powiedziała kobieta. – Coś do jedzenia?

\- A co macie?

\- Mamy zupę i jagnięcinę. – Kobieta spojrzała na Harry'ego. – Jeśli chodzi o krew… jeśli chodzi o krew to lepiej pogadać z Volosem czy się podzieli. Nie bardzo lubi, gdy rozdaję jego prywatny zapas.

\- Zupa i jagnięcina brzmią wspaniale – powiedział Harry, rzucając na ladę kilka srebrnych monet. – Zjem tu, na miejscu.

\- Gdzie puste krzesło, tam wolne. – Kobieta odwróciła się plecami. – Zaraz przyniosę jedzenie.

\- Dziękuję. – Harry zajął miejsce, które nie dość, że zasłaniało jego plecy, to w dodatku dawało mu doskonały widok na wejście. Jego spokojne wakacje miały stać się bardziej ekscytujące, niż by tego chciał.

\- Proszę. – Kobieta przyniosła tacę z jedzeniem. – Dodałam jeszcze piwo. Niech nikt nie mówi, że nie poczęstowałam kogoś porządnym posiłkiem gdy nadszedł jego czas.

\- Nadszedł jego czas? – zapytał Harry z uniesioną brwią

\- Volos usłyszał, że jesteś w mieście – odparła kobieta płaskim tonem. – Wątpię, żebyś miał jakieś wyjście… przykro mi, ale lepiej, żeby zabrał ciebie niż kogoś, kogo znamy. Ja mu nie powiedziałam i nie wiem kto to zrobił, ale przykro mi.

\- Spokojnie – westchnął Harry i ostrożnie zamknął swoją książkę. – Chciałem jedynie zaznać spokojnych wakacji, ale z jakiegoś powodu nie jestem w stanie. Gdy już tu przyjdzie, niech do mnie podejdzie.

\- A tym się nie musi pan martwić – powiedziała kobieta głosem ociekającym cynizmem. – Może mi się to nie podobać, ale nigdy nie sprzeciwię się Volosowi i jego gangowi.

Harry znowu zabrał się za czytanie swojej książki.

\- To było pyszne – pochwalił barmankę Harry. – Mógłbym dostać jeszcze jedno piwo, pani…?

\- Już leję piwo – powiedziała kobieta. – Na koszt firmy. A co do imion… łatwiej mi się z tym pogodzić, jeśli się nie będę przywiązywać. Przepraszam, proszę mnie zrozumieć.

\- Nic się nie stało. – Harry wzruszył ramionami. – Później możemy o tym pogadać. Jak pani myśli, kiedy przybędzie ten cały Volos?

\- Niedługo powinien tu być. – Kobieta spojrzała nerwowo na drzwi. – Wątpię, żeby miał pan okazję dokończyć swoje piwo.

\- W takim razie niech się pani pospieszy i mi je przyniesie – powiedział z uśmiechem Harry. – Nie chcę zmarnować tych chwil na nie piciu tego wspaniałego trunku.

Kobieta podała Harry'emu piwo, a Harry wrócił do swojej książki. W połowie kufla, wszyscy ludzie zamarli. Podnosząc wzrok, Harry ujrzał trzech bladych mężczyzn, stojących w progu. Następnie ci mężczyźni podeszli do baru i po krótkiej wymianie zdań podeszli do stolika Harry'ego.

\- Ty musisz być Volos. – Harry ukrył swoją nerwowość, którą w tym momencie odczuwał. – Miło w końcu cię poznać.

\- Jesteś w moim mieście. – Volos uśmiechnął się krzywo. – Co oznacza, że musisz zapłacić podatek. A masz tylko jedną rzecz, na której mi zależy.

\- W oczekiwaniu, trochę poczytałem. – Harry zignorował przemowę wampira i uśmiechnął się. – Przeczytałem, że wampiry są wrażliwe na słońce, coś w świetle słonecznym powoduje, że się spalają. To prawda, czy moja książka się myliła?

\- To prawda. – Volos był skonsternowany. Zwykle jego ofiary zaczynały już błagać o swoje życie. – Szkoda, że nie masz teraz dostępu do światła.

\- Szkoda, prawda? – powiedział z uśmiechem Harry i rzucił na całą trójkę zaklęcie opalające. – Wygląda na to, że to musi wystarczyć.

Wampiry z wrzaskiem zaczęły się spalać. Volos ostatkiem sił rzucił się na Harry'ego. Jednak w połowie drogi padł na ziemię i zaczął się zwijać z bólu.

\- Hmmm. – Twarz Harry'ego nie wyrażała horroru, który odczuwał w głębi duszy, przyglądając się wijącym się wampirom. – Myślałem, że da to lepszy efekt. No cóż, wygląda na to, że muszę to dokończyć w tradycyjny sposób. A według mojej książki, mało kto jest w stanie przeżyć bez głowy.

Ludzie w barze patrzyli zszokowani jak ten obcy mężczyzna wyjął dziwnie zakrzywiony miecz i odciął głowę wampirom.

\- Czy mogę dostać klucz do mojego pokoju? – zapytał spokojnie Harry, chowając miecz. – To był długi dzień, a chciałbym trochę odpocząć.

\- Nie ma klucza. – Zszokowana kobieta wpatrywała się tylko przerażonym wzrokiem w pozostałości po wampirach, które samozwańczo przejęły kontrolę nad miastem. – Jest rygiel, którym można zamknąć drzwi, pierwsze po lewej.

\- Dziękuję. – Wchodząc po schodach, Harry z trudem powstrzymał drżenie. Widok spalających się wampirów przywołał niemiłe wspomnienia pierwszego roku i losu nauczyciela obrony przed czarną magią. – Przepraszam za bałagan.

\- Widzieliście to? – odezwał się jeden z mężczyzn przy barze, po upewnieniu się, że Harry był poza zasięgiem słuchu. – Widzieliście, co on z nimi zrobił?

\- Widziałam – potwierdziła kobieta. – Tylko pomyśl, co zrobiłby z tobą, gdyby się dowiedział, że to ty na niego doniosłeś do Volosa.

\- To była ciężka sytuacja. Albo on, albo my – zaprotestował mężczyzna. – Volos nie wytrzymałby długo na podarkach, które mu ofiarowaliśmy, prędzej czy później zabrałby któregoś z nas.

\- Miej nadzieję, że on też tak na to spojrzy. – Barmanka głową wskazała na schody. – Bo nie podoba mi się wizja przyszłości, jeśli nie.

\- Czy ktokolwiek poczuł coś, gdy wyciągnął swój miecz? – zapytał starszy mężczyzna, który siedział niedaleko stolika Harry'ego. – To… zimno, uczucie przerażenia?

\- Czym on jest? – zapytał jeszcze inny mężczyzna. – Nie jest wampirem, widzieliśmy jak jadł. Ale… on nie może być człowiekiem, prawda? Nie po tym, jak zabił Volosa, który miał ponad dwieście lat. A ten ktoś potraktował go jak dziecko.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

\- Wygląda na to, że mamy nowego łowcę w okolicy, sir.

\- Co się stało? – zażądała odpowiedzi postać schowana w cieniu.

\- Vlad nie żyje, Volos i jego zgraja też – odparł spokojnie służący.

\- Wytłumacz mi, dlaczego miałbym przejmować się losem nędznych pasożytów? – zapytała postać. – Tym bardziej, że sam miałem zamiar doprowadzić do ich końca?

\- Wampiry z grupy Vlada powiedzieli mi, że ten człowiek zabił Vlada tak, jak człowiek zabija muchę. – Służący uśmiechnął się. – A przerażony mieszczanin poinformował mnie, że temu łowcy zabicie Volosa nie zajęło nawet pięciu sekund.

\- Rozumiem – powiedziała postać. – Miałeś rację, informując mnie o tych wydarzeniach. Czy mamy pewność, że to nie mieszkańcy wezwali go do miasta?

\- Moje źródło w mieście było przerażone, ponieważ to on poinformował Volosa o jego przybyciu. A pozostawienie przy życiu przyjaciół Vlada uważam za dobry znak. – Służący uśmiechnął się.

\- Ja też tak uważam – powiedziała postać. – Wygląda na to, że nie szuka tutaj kłopotów. Dowiedz się, jak ma na imię i wyślij mu zaproszenie na kolację ze mną.

\- Już się robi, sir.

\- I ma to być zaproszenie, Ayegore – kontynuowała postać. – Ta osoba ma potężną moc, którą chciałbym utrzymać po swojej stronie. Nie mogę sobie pozwolić na takiego wroga.

\- Zrobię, jak pan mówi, sir – powiedział Ayegore. – Przekażę naszym ludziom, żeby byli grzeczni i uprzejmi.

\- Spotkanie równych sił – powiedziała postać. – Dawno nie było takiego wydarzenia.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Harry obudził się następnego poranka i zszedł do baru.

\- Dzień dobry, sir – przywitała go barmanka. – Wyspał się pan?

\- Tak, dziękuję. – Harry zamrugał ciężko oczami. – Czy jest za wcześnie na śniadanie?

\- Co by pan chciał? – zapytała nerwowo barmanka. – Mamy zupę… ale jeśli chce pan coś innego, to mogę co załatwić.

\- Zupa może być – powiedział Harry. – Dziękuję.

\- Chcemy tylko, żeby pan wiedział jak nam przykro za tę sytuację z Volosem. – Kobieta łypnęła na miecz u boku Harry'ego. – Chcę, żeby pan wiedział, że mężczyzna, który to wszystko zaczął uciekł z miasta.

\- Niech się pani tym nie martwi – powiedział z uśmiechem Harry. – Zapomnijmy o wczorajszej nocy.

\- Skoro pan tak mówi – zgodziła się barmanka. – Kim jestem, żeby zrobić coś innego.

\- Dziękuję. – Harry zaśmiał się krótko. – A ta zupa….

\- Już ją podaję, sir.

Harry rozsiadł się wygodnie. Ludzie tutaj byli tacy uprzejmi, może zostanie tu dłużej niż zamierzał? A ta wczorajsza sytuacja z wampirami? To na pewno pojedynczy przypadek, który się więcej nie powtórzy.

\- Czy będzie coś jeszcze? – powiedziała barmanka z nerwowym uśmiechem, przynosząc jedzenie. – Trochę świeżego chleba?

\- Nie, dziękuję – odparł Harry. – Czy w tym mieście jest coś do robienia?

\- Niewiele, sir. – Ręce kobiety trzęsły się niemiłosiernie. – Jesteśmy całkiem odizolowani.

\- Na pewno coś znajdę - powiedział z uśmiechem Harry. – Dziękuję.

\- Tak jest. – Kobieta wycofała się i szybkim krokiem wróciła na zaplecze.

\- Na pewno ma dużo pracy. – Harry wzruszył ramionami na widok szybkiego odejścia barmanki.

Harry skończył swoją zupę i zdecydował się zwiedzić miasto. Szybko okazało się, że rzeczywiście w tym mieście nie było nic ciekawego do robienia. W mieście znajdował się kowal, zajazd, market i jakiś nieoznakowany sklep. Wzruszając ramionami, Harry wszedł do marketu. Jeśli tu nie będzie nic ciekawego, przynajmniej kupi pamiątki dla swoich przyjaciół.

\- Halo – zawołał Harry, wchodząc do sklepu. – Jest tu kto?

\- Tutaj. – Spod lady wyjrzała głowa starszej kobiety. – Chwileczkę.

\- Proszę się nie spieszyć, ja się rozejrzę – odparł Harry. – Za moment będę przy ladzie.

\- Proszę bardzo.

Harry spędził kilka minut na przeglądaniu towaru w sklepie.

\- Dlaczego ma pani tyle czarnego jedwabiu?

\- Hmmm, Vlad go lubił – odparła kobiecina. – Uwielbiał ten cały styl księcia mroku.

\- Myślałem, że on nazywał się Volos?

\- On nie chciał kultywować stereotypów. Nie to co Vlad. – Kobieta potrząsnęła głową. – Może i był potworem, ale co ja teraz zrobię z taką ilością jedwabiu.

\- Wezmę go – westchnął Harry. – Na pewno znam kogoś, kto zrobi z tego dobry użytek.

\- Niech cię los pobłogosławi. – Kobieta uśmiechnęła się bezzębnym uśmiechem. – Uratowałeś mój sklep.

\- Zawsze z chęcią pomogę. – Harry uśmiechnął się słabo. – Wezmę też trochę tych landrynek zza lady.

\- Proszę cię bardzo, syneczku. – Kobieta zapakowała dobrą garść cukierków. – Na koszt firmy.

Harry zapłacił za jedwab i poszedł do innego sklepu.

\- Witaj, chłopcze, co mogę dla ciebie zrobić?

\- Tylko się rozglądam – odparł Harry. – Czy mogę tu dostać świstoklik?

\- Dlaczego pytasz? – zapytał ostrożnie sprzedawca.

\- Sprzedaje pan tu magiczne przedmioty. – Harry wzruszył ramionami. – Miałem nadzieję, że świstokliki też. Albo, że przynajmniej będzie pan znał kogoś, kto je sprzedaje.

\- Niestety nie mam tu świstoklików. – Staruszek pokręcił ze smutkiem głową. – Mam za to inne rzeczy, które mogą cię zainteresować.

\- Co takiego? – odparł z westchnieniem Harry.

\- Już ci pokazuję. – Staruszek wyciągnął spod lady stary kufer. – Kompletny Zestaw Łowcy, nigdy nie używany.

\- Co to takiego? – Harry zmarszczył brwi.

\- Wszystko, czego może potrzebować łowca rzeczy nadprzyrodzonych w czasie swoich podróży po okolicy – powiedział z uśmiechem staruszek. – Srebrna broń, drewniane kołki, podręczna biblioteka z eliksirami, wytrychy i wiele innych rzeczy. W środku jest też biblioteka z zrozumiałym materiałem do badań.

\- Niech panu będzie – westchnął Harry.

\- I skoro zdecydowałeś się kupić Kompletny Zestaw Łowcy, pozwolę sobie zaprezentować kilka innych produktów, które również pomogą ci w okolicy – powiedział z uśmiechem staruszek.

\- Myślałem, że ten Zestaw ma wszystko, czego bym potrzebował? – zapytał Harry z uśmieszkiem.

\- Tak niby mówią reklamy – zgodził się staruszek. – Ale nie wyglądasz na kogoś, kto powierzyłby swoje życie bandzie speców od marketingu.

\- No dobra, co jeszcze? – Harry westchnął po raz kolejny.

\- Więcej książek. – Staruszek położył grube tomy na kufrze. – I więcej składników do eliksirów, w tym kilka, które można znaleźć tylko w tym rejonie. Zalecałbym także kupno tych eliksirów.

\- Co to za eliksiry?

\- Eliksiry uzupełniające krew. – Sprzedawca wzruszył ramionami. – Nie uwierzysz, jak one szybko schodzą.

\- Niech będą – odparł Harry. – Coś jeszcze?

\- Ostatnia rzecz. – Staruszek wyjął spod lady ciężką, skórzaną księgę. – W tej księdze są zaklęcia i klątwy, które mogą ci się przydać. Może nie do walki z istotami nadprzyrodzonymi, ale do walki ze zwykłymi czarodziejami.

\- Dziękuję – powiedział Harry. – To będzie wszystko?

\- Tak – potwierdził staruszek. – Nic więcej nie mam do zaoferowania.

\- W takim wypadku nie pozostaje mi nic innego jak zabrać cały ten bałagan i go posegregować. – Harry spojrzał na swoje zakupy zmęczonym wzrokiem. – Dobrze, że mój plecak nie ma dna.

\- Tak, chłopcze, to bardzo dobrze – zaśmiał się staruszek.

Następnie Harry wrócił do swojego pokoju hotelowego i zaczął przeglądać swoje nowe książki i katalogować nowe przedmioty. Gdy w końcu ułożył wszystko tak, jak chciał, Harry zabrał się za swoją książkę z zaklęciami. Czytanie przerwało mu delikatne pukanie do drzwi.

\- Kto tam?

\- Mam dla pana zaproszenie, sir – zza drzwi zabrzmiał głos barmanki.

\- Chwileczkę. – Harry wstał, podszedł do drzwi i je otworzył. – Jakie zaproszenie?

\- Hrabia zaprosił pana na kolację i zaoferował pokój na tę noc. – Kobieta uśmiechnęła się nerwowo. – Chciał również, żeby pan wiedział, że darzy pana głębokim szacunkiem i ma wielką nadzieję, że pan przyjmie zaproszenie.

\- Jak się tam dostanę? – zapytał spokojnie Harry.

\- Hrabia wysłał swój powóz, który tam pana zawiezie – odparła barmanka. – Na odpowiedź mają czekać do zmroku.

\- Kim jest ten Hrabia? – Harry chciał znać wszystkie fakty, zanim podejmie jakąś decyzję.

\- To wampir, który kontroluje ten region. – Ręce kobiety zaczęły się trząść. – Ale on nie jest tak zły jak Volos. Nie wydaje mi się, żeby chciał z panem walczyć.

\- Dlaczego?

\- Ponieważ wykazał się w stosunku do pana życzliwością i uprzejmością. Gdyby chciał walczyć, nie byłby taki miły. – Barmanka nie chciała zostawać dłużej w obecności Harry'ego niż było to konieczne.

\- Niech pani powie ludziom Hrabi. – Harry przerwał na moment. – Niech im pani powie, że z radością przyjmę zaproszenie Hrabiego i że zejdę za kilka minut.

\- Tak jest – powiedziała z ulgą kobieta. – Zaraz im powiem.

Harry zamknął drzwi i dokładnie sprawdził, czy wszystko znajduje się na swoim miejscu. Następnie zarzucił plecak przez ramię i zszedł po schodach.

\- Czy to pan jest gościem Hrabiego? – zapytał uprzejmie mężczyzna w czerwono czarnym uniformie.

\- Tak, to ja – potwierdził Harry. – Dlaczego nie przekazał mi pan zaproszenia osobiście?

\- Nie chciałem być nieuprzejmy, sir – odparł mężczyzna. – Narzucanie się panu w pana pokoju mogłaby przez niektórych zostać uznane jako akt agresji.

\- Rozumiem – powiedział Harry. – Jak długo zajmie nam podróż na spotkanie z panem Hrabią?

\- Niedługo, sir – odparł mężczyzna, otwierając przed Harrym drzwi gospody. – Najwyżej kilka godzin, w zależności od pogody.

\- Dziękuję – powiedział Harry, wchodząc do powozu.

\- Jeszcze jedno, sir. – Mężczyzna zawahał się przed zamknięciem drzwi. – Czy mogę prosić o pana imię?

\- Black. – Harry rozsiadł się na wygodnym fotelu. – Nazywam się Pan Black.

\- Dziękuję ,sir.

\- Gdyby tylko Hermiona mogła mnie zobaczyć – wymamrotał do siebie Harry, wyciągając książkę z plecaka. – Na pewno ucieszyłaby się, że tak dużo czytam.

Chwilę potem Harry zapomniał o całym świecie, skupiając się tylko na treści książki. Z tego stanu skupienia wyrwało go dopiero zatrzymanie się powozu.

\- Dojechaliśmy, sir – powiedział głośno kierowca. – Pozwoliłem sobie poinformować służbę i pana Hrabię o pana przybyciu.

\- Dziękuję. – Harry wyszedł z powozu i przeciągnął się. – Gdzie mam mieć to spotkanie?

\- Tędy proszę, sir.

Harry podążył za mężczyzną do głównego korytarza, gdzie czekał na nich wytwornie wyglądający mężczyzna w czerwono-czarnych szatach z jedwabiu.

\- Co za przyjemność w końcu pana spotkać, Panie Black. – Hrabia ukłonił się z szacunkiem. – Jestem Hrabią.

\- Przyjemność leży również po mojej stronie. – Harry nie widział powodu, zęby być nieuprzejmy. – Zastanawiam się jednak, dlaczego mnie pan tu zaprosił?

\- Tędy proszę. – Hrabia zaprowadził Harry'ego do małej jadalni. – Zwykle użyłbym większej jadalni, ale powiedziano mi, że nie należy pan do osób, które obrażają się, gdy nie posadzi się ich przy stole na sto miejsc.

\- Nie – powiedział ze śmiechem Harry. – Nie obrażę się.

\- Proszę usiąść. – Hrabia ręką wskazał na krzesło. – Co chciałby pan zjeść?

\- Wszystko, co podacie – powiedział Harry, siadając na wyznaczonym miejscu. – Dziękuję za gościnność.

\- A ja dziękuję za rozważenie mojego zaproszenia. – Hrabia uśmiechnął się. – Mój kucharz nieczęsto ma okazję popisać się swoim kunsztem kulinarnym.

\- W takim razie cieszę się, że mogłem mu taką okazję zapewnić. – Harry również się uśmiechnął.

\- Pozwoli pan, że przejdziemy do interesów, Panie Black. – Hrabia napił się ze swojego kieliszka. – Chciałbym zacząć od podziękowań za rozwiązanie sprawy z Vladem i Volosem, od pewnego czasu sprawiali nam problemy.

\- To żaden problem. – Harry również napił się wina. – Ale zastanawiam się, dlaczego tak pan cieszy się z ich zniknięcia.

\- Pasjonuję się produkcją wina – powiedział z uśmiechem Hrabia. – Wspomnę, że właśnie pije pan produkt moich winnic. Każdego roku winorośle produkują winogrona. Nie zbieram ich, obcinając całą winorośl, ponieważ to by zepsuło przyszłoroczne zbiory. Nie musimy zabijać ludzi, żeby uzyskać krew. Szklanka, którą teraz piję pochodzi od kucharza i mimo że mam ją od wczoraj, to nadal smakuje świeżo. Vlad i Volos tego nie rozumieli, nie potrafili pojąć faktu, że poddani mają nad nami zatrważającą przewagę. Z moich wyliczeń wynika, że przypada przynajmniej stu ludzi na jednego wampira. Nie rozumieli również tego, że dopóki nie sprowadzamy na siebie wiele uwagi, jesteśmy w stanie egzystować w spokoju.

\- Rozumiem.

\- Byli niebezpieczeństwem dla nas wszystkich. – Hrabia uśmiechnął się. – To nie są dawne czasy, w których wampiry mogły robić co chcą. Nadeszła nowa era, która wymaga innych metod.

\- Dlaczego nie zajął się pan tym osobiście? – zapytał Harry.

\- Niestety tylko ja stosuję się do nowych reguł i sprawia mi to problemy. – Hrabia wzruszył ramionami. – Gdybym zainteresował się tym osobiście, ktoś, kto nie jest zadowolony z nowego porządku mógłby to wziąć za oznakę słabości.

\- Cieszę się, że mogłem jakoś pomóc w rozwiązaniu pana problemu – powiedział Harry.

\- Czy byłby pan w stanie pomóc z jeszcze jednym problemem, Panie Black? – zapytał Hrabia. – Z chęcią zapłacę dużą sumę za tę przysługę.

\- Jaki ma pan problem? – Harry uniósł dłoń. – Na razie zgadzam się tylko na wysłuchanie.

\- O tyle tylko proszę – powiedział Hrabia. – Mamy problem z wilkołakiem. Ktoś w jednej z pobliskich wiosek został zainfekowany. Chciałbym, żeby pan go znalazł i wyeliminował.

\- Nie zabiję kogoś tylko dlatego, że czasie pełni księżyca zamienia się w wilka. – Głos Harry'ego był zupełnie pozbawiony emocji. – Jeden z moich przyjaciół jest wilkołakiem.

\- Dobrze – powiedział z uśmiechem Hrabia. – Nie chcę, żeby go pan zabił za bycie wilkołakiem. Chcę, żeby go pan zabił za zabójstwo swoich sąsiadów.

\- Co się stało?

\- Zapewniam każdemu mieszkańcowi więzienie. – Hrabia wzruszył ramionami. – Zwykle jest to miejsce, gdzie wilkołaki mogą się spokojnie przemienić. Większość gospód też posiada takie bezpieczne pokoje, tak jak niektóre domy. Ten wilk nie zdecydował się skorzystać z żadnego z nich. Co gorsza, zdarzały się przypadki, w których zamykał się w pokojach z niewinnymi osobami. Nie, Panie Black, nie mam nic przeciwko wilkołakom. Jednak moje obowiązki traktuję bardzo poważnie. A jednym z nich jest ochrona moich poddanych.

\- Dlaczego więc nie daje im pan wywaru tojadowego? – zapytał Harry. – Może to ich nie uleczy, ale sprawi, że przemiana nie będzie tak niebezpieczna.

\- Tojadowego? – Hrabia oparł się plecami o krzesło. – Nie jestem świadom żadnego eliksiru o takiej nazwie.

\- Nie leczy wilkołaków, ale ułatwia przemianę i pozwala na zostanie sobą.

\- Wie pan, gdzie mogę zdobyć ten eliksir? – Hrabia wydawał się być zachwycony tym pomysłem.

\- Podejrzewam, że moja przyjaciółka byłaby w stanie go przygotować – powiedział Harry. – Jeśli nie… jeśli nie, to znam jeszcze kilka osób, które mogłyby się tego podjąć.

-Wspaniale. – Hrabia pokiwał głową zadowolony. – Z radością go udostępnię moim poddanym. Niestety nie jest to coś, co mogłoby się uporać z obecnym problemem.

\- Nie jestem pewien, co mogę w tej sytuacji zrobić. – Harry westchnął. – Ale pójdę tam i się rozejrzę.

\- Dziękuję, Panie Black. – Ramiona Hrabiego rozluźniły się z ulgi. – Będę dozgonnie wdzięczny za pomoc w tej sprawie. Mamy dziś pełnię i jeśli się pospieszymy, to może uda nam się zdążyć, zanim ta bestia rozpocznie swoje polowanie.

\- Jak się dostanę do tej miejscowości?

\- Przygotuję świstoklik – powiedział Hrabia. - Jest coś, czego pan potrzebuje?

\- Nic w tym momencie mi nie przychodzi do głowy. - Harry pokręcił głową. - Ale dziękuję.

Hrabia wyszedł z pomieszczenia i po kilku minutach wrócił do Harry'ego z butelką i dwoma łańcuszkami w ręku.

\- Sugerowałbym, żeby zanurzył pan w tym swoją broń. - Hrabia podał Harry'emu buteleczkę. - W magiczny sposób pokryją się srebrem. Łańcuszki są świstoklikiem, „wilk" aktywuje go w jedną stronę, „hrabia" pozwoli panu wrócić do mojego zamku. Powodzenia, mój przyjacielu.

\- Dziękuję. - Harry spędził kilka minut na pokrywaniu swojej broni eliksirem. Następnie wziął głęboki wdech. - Wilk.

Harry pojawił się na małym placu niedaleko fontanny. Siadając na jej brzegu, Harry rozejrzał się po okolicy.

\- Nie boisz się wilka? - wycharczał mężczyzna z długimi, zmatowiałymi włosami i pożółkłymi paznokciami. - Powinieneś się go bać.

\- Niby dlaczego? - Harry odwrócił się w porę, żeby zobaczyć przemianę mężczyzny. - Cholera.

Wilk rzucił się na gardło Harry'ego. Na szczęście w porę uratował go refleks, który kazał mu wystawić rękę. Wilk wbił w nią swoje zęby. Harry wrzasnął z bólu i z trudem próbował sięgnąć po swoją różdżkę. Wilk wydał z siebie zatrważający pisk i zaczął rozluźniać swój uchwyt. Harry przekręcił ich obu do pozycji, w której jego przeciwnik był na plecach, a on sam był w stanie sięgnąć po swój sztylet pugio. W szaleńczym tempie zaczął dźgać bestię, dopóki ta nie odzyskała z powrotem ludzkiej formy.

Upadając na ziemię, Harry był w stanie wydusić z siebie ostatnią rzecz.

\- H...hrabia.

\- Panie Black? - Hrabia ruszył z pomocą swojemu nowemu przyjacielowi. - Jest pan ranny.

\- Jedyne, co mogłem zrobić, to włożyć mu ramię do paszczy. - Harry odkaszlnął. - W ten sposób nie mógł zająć się niczym innym.

\- Tak, obawiam się, że ma pan zmiażdżone kości. - Hrabia objął głowę Harry'ego. - Został pan ugryziony przez wilkołaka.

\- Nie jest tak źle, zawsze ktoś może mi zrobić wywar tojadowy. - Harry uśmiechnął się słabo. - Miał pan rację, to był potwór. Podszedł do mnie, zaczął rozmowę i chwilę później mnie zaatakował.

\- Nie pozwolę panu zamienić się w wilkołaka, Panie Black. - Hrabia naciął delikatnie swój nadgarstek i pozwolił, żeby strumyczek krwi wylądował w buzi Harry'ego. - Niech mi pan wybaczy za to, co przed chwilą zrobiłem.

Ciało Harry'ego opanował ogromny, palący ból. Jego wzrok powoli zasłaniała ciemność, aż w końcu stracił przytomność.

\- Obudził się pan? - krzyknął radośnie kobiecy głos. - Muszę iść obudzić Hrabię.

\- Cieszę się, że wszystko u pana w porządku, przyjacielu. - Hrabia wszedł do pokoju.

\- Przypominam sobie, ze dał mi pan trochę swojej krwi. - Harry z trudem utrzymał głos na równym poziomie. - Czy jestem wampirem?

\- Nie. - Hrabia zajął miejsce przy łóżku. - Gdy podarowałem panu moją krew, mogło dojść do jednej z trzech rzeczy. Po pierwsze, mógł pan zostać wilkołakiem. Po drugie, moja moc mogła pokonać tę wilkołaka i zostałby pan wampirem. Po trzecie, istniała szansa – choć niewielka – że zostanie pan człowiekiem.

\- Więc jestem człowiekiem?

\- Nie – powiedział z uśmiechem Hrabia. - I nie jest pan wilkołakiem, Jest pan czymś... zupełnie innym.

\- Innym?

\- Pana zmysły będą lepsze niż te przeciętnego człowieka, pana siła i wytrzymałość też będą lepiej panu służyć. - Hrabia wzruszył ramionami. - Na pewno się pan nie przemieni, sprawdziłem to. Nie ma pan żadnej reakcji na srebro i światło słoneczne. Szczerze, to nie mam pojęcia, jak to się mogło wydarzyć.

\- Coś jeszcze? - Serce Harry'ego wróciło do normy.

\- Może będzie pan teraz wolał swoje mięso bardziej surowe niż wcześniej. - Hrabia wzruszył ramionami. - Nie wiem. Może jeśli zostanie pan kiedyś animagiem, to przybierze pan postać wilka. Albo forma wilka będzie jedną z wielu. Jest pan kimś wyjątkowym i unikatowym.

\- Świetnie – wymamrotał sarkastycznie Harry. - Po prostu cudownie.

\- Przykro mi. - Hrabia zmarszczył brwi. - Jeśli mogę panu jakoś pomóc...

\- Niech się pan tym nie martwi. - Harry machnął ręką. - Niech przeszłość zostanie w tyle. Dowiedział się pan czegoś o tym wilku?

\- Tak – potwierdził Hrabia. - Nazywał się Fenrir Greyback. Śmierciożerca, który znany był też jako „wilk, który zabija dla zabawy". Dałbym wszystko, żeby dowiedzieć się, co on tutaj robił.

\- Pewnie chciał zrekrutować więcej smierciożerców – powiedział Harry. - Nie jestem w stanie wymyślić innego powodu.

\- Ja też nie. - Hrabia wzruszył ramionami.

\- Która godzina?

\- Prawie południe – odparł Hrabia. - Dlaczego?

\- Ponieważ spieszę się do następnego celu podróży. - Harry usiadł. - Czy wie pan może, gdzie dostanę świstoklik do Bułgarii?

\- Osobiście się tym zajmę – zaoferował Hrabia. - Jest pan pewien, że nie chce pan odpocząć?

\- Jestem pewny – powiedział Harry. - Nie chcę moich wakacji przeleżeć w łóżku.

Hrabia podał Harry'emu srebrną odznakę.

\- To jest pana świstoklik do Bułgarii. Dodatkowo dodałem jeszcze stały świstoklik do mojego zamku. Ta odznaka będzie świadczyć tu o pana statusie pierwszego oficera sił zbrojnych.

\- Dziękuję. - Harry przyjął odznakę. - Jak mam go aktywować?

\- Aby tu wrócić, proszę trzy razy stuknąć w nią różdżką i powiedzieć „chciałbym zobaczyć się z moim przyjacielem – Hrabią".

\- A żeby dostać się do Bułgarii? - zapytał Harry.

\- Zanim to panu powiem ,czy mogę liczyć na jeszcze jedną przysługę?

\- Jaką? - Twarz Harry'ego była bez żadnego wyrazu.

\- Czy mógłby mnie pan skontaktować z mistrzem eliksirów, który mógłby przygotować wywar tojadowy?

\- Oczywiście – powiedział Harry. - Proszę zafiukać do profesora i poprosić o Pomocnicę.

\- Dziękuję, mój przyjacielu – powiedział z uśmiechem Hrabia. - Aby udać się do Bułgarii, wystarczy, że powie pan „wila".

\- Do widzenia. - Harry zebrał swoje rzeczy. - Wila.

\- Do widzenia, mój przyjacielu. - Hrabia podszedł do kominka, wziął garść proszku i wrzucił go do ognia. - Profesor.

\- Tak? - W płomieniach pojawiła się głowa dziewczyny. - Co mogę dla pana zrobić?

\- Czy pani jest Pomocnicą? - zapytał uprzejmie Hrabia.

\- Tak, to ja. Czego pan potrzebuje? - zapytała Pomocnica.

\- Czy byłaby pani w stanie uwarzyć znaczne ilości wywaru tojadowego, a następnie mi je sprzedać?

\- To drogi eliksir. - Pomocnica zmarszczyła brwi. - Ale mogę to zrobić.

\- Pieniądze nie mają znaczenia. - Hrabia rozwiał wszystkie wątpliwości.

\- Jest pan pewien, że chce pan, żebym to ja zrobiła? - zapytała nerwowo Pomocnica. - Może i jestem mistrz...

\- Ale baron Black poinformował mnie, że jest pani najlepsza w Europie – przerwał jej Hrabia. - Więc to oczywiste, ze pani cena będzie o dziesięć procent wyższa niż od normalnego mistrza.

\- Baron Black? - Oczy Pomocnicy rozszerzyły się, gdy dotarła do niej reszta zdania. - Dziesięć procent?

\- Niech będzie dwadzieścia – powiedział Hrabia. - Twardo się pani targuje.

\- Może być – powiedziała Pomocnica. - Na kiedy pan tego potrzebuje i w jakich ilościach?

\- Będę potrzebował miesięcznych dostaw dla około trzydzieścioro ludzi – powiedział z uśmiechem Hrabia. - Chciałbym też wiedzieć, gdzie mogę ulokować dochód barona Blacka?

\- Dochód?

\- Tak. - Hrabia kiwnął głową. To idealny sposób na zagospodarowanie ziemi i przedmiotów, które zostały po Volosie i Vladzie. - Odszedł, zanim mógł mi powiedzieć, gdzie ulokować pieniądze z przedsiębiorstw i dochód z uprawy ziemi.

\- Porozmawiam z profesorem – powiedziała Pomocnica. - On chyba wie, w jakim banku Pan Black trzyma swoje pieniądze.

\- Będę dozgonnie wdzięczny. - Hrabia ukłonił się. - Proszę mi wybaczyć, ale wzywają mnie sprawy niecierpiące zwłoki. Do widzenia.

 **Wróciłam! Minęło półtora miesiąca (PRZERPASZAM!)**

 **Ale mam nadzieję, że spodobała się wyprawa do Transylwanii. W następnym rozdziale będzie moja ulubiona scena i aż nie mogę się doczekać.**

 **Już w tym rozdziale jest leciuuutko wspomniane, kto tym razem padnie w tajemne sidła Pana Blacka.**

 **Właśnie zdałam sobie sprawę, że dzisiaj wypada (01.09.2017) "19 lat później" - Albus Severus idzie po raz pierwszy do Hogwartu!**

 **Niech żyje Święta Kaczka i do następnego!**


	24. Przyjazne wile

**Rozdział 24**

 **Wile, posągi i przyjaciele**

\- Witaj, Szalonooki – powitał mężczyznę Remus. – Jest jakiś powód, dla którego przybyłeś wcześniej?

\- Muszę ci coś powiedzieć – powiedział stary auror. – I nie jestem pewny, czy chciałbym, aby inni byli w tym czasie w pobliżu.

\- Co się stało? - Remus zbladł. - Coś z Harrym?

\- Nie. - Moody pokręcił głową. - To o mężczyźnie, który cię ugryzł.

\- Co chcesz o nim wiedzieć, Moody? - Remus zmarszczył brwi. - Byłem dzieckiem, nie pamiętam zbyt wiele.

\- Nic nie muszę o nim wiedzieć. - Moody uśmiechnął się szeroko, co na jego twarzy wyglądało przerażająco. - On nie żyje.

\- Co? Jak?

\- Wygląda na to, że prowadził rekrutację. - Moody wzruszył ramionami. - I miał pecha, że trafił na niejakiego Pana Blacka.

\- Jak zginął? - zapytał Remus z chorobliwej ciekawości.

\- Nie jestem pewien. - Moody wzruszył ramionami. - Powiedziano mi, że został otruty i zadźgany, ale moje źródła nie należą do najlepszych w tej części świata, więc mogą się mylić.

\- Ale jesteś pewien, że nie żyje?

\- Tak – potwierdził Moody. – Tego jestem pewien.

\- Dziękuję. - Remus zamknął oczy. - Dobrze wiedzieć, że nie skrzywdzi nikogo innego.

\- Wiedziałem, że spodoba ci się ta wiadomość – powiedział Moody. - Do widzenia.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Harry pojawił się na pustym placu rynkowym i z ciekawością rozejrzał się dookoła. Większość sklepów była o tej porze zamknięta, na szczęście Harry kątem oka ujrzał sklep, który był czynny. Znając życie, sprzedawca będzie wiedział, gdzie w okolicy można znaleźć pokój do wynajęcia.

Dzwonek zakomunikował wejście Harry'ego do sklepu, a z zaplecza rozległ się głos.

\- Chwileczkę.

\- Spokojnie – odparł Harry.

\- Już jestem – powiedział z uśmiechem sprzedawca. – Co mogę dla pana zrobić, panie…?

\- Black. – Harry uśmiechnął się. – Miałem nadzieję, że będzie pan znał jakiś hotel, albo coś w tym stylu, gdzie mógłbym wynająć pokój?

\- Przybyłeś później niż się tego spodziewałem. – Mężczyzna wzruszył ramionami. – Ale nadal masz czas, siadaj… nie zajmie to długo.

\- Dziękuję. – Harry usiadł, zadowolony, że nie musi się sam tym zajmować. – Jak długo…

Dzwonek do drzwi przerwał Harry'emu zadanie pytania, a do sklepu weszło kilka postaci w pelerynach.

\- Jesteście na czas – powiedział z uśmiechem sprzedawca. – Mam waszą dostawę, chcecie zapłacić teraz czy mam przysłać rachunek?

\- Proszę przysłać rachunek – odpowiedział młody, kobiecy głos. – Jestem zaskoczona, że nie jest pan sam. Zwykle próbują nas unikać.

\- On nie jest stąd – odparł mężczyzna. – Ale nie jest taki zły.

\- Och? – Kobieta obróciła się, żeby spojrzeć na Harry'ego. – Wygląda pan znajomo.

\- Taką już mam twarz. – Harry uśmiechnął się nerwowo.

\- To bohater Gabrielle – odezwała się inna kobieta. – Poznaję go ze zdjęć… jest tylko trochę starszy.

\- Dlaczego tu jesteś, 'arrie? – Przewodnicząca grupy posłała Harry'emu niewidoczny uśmiech.

\- Widzicie przez moje przebranie, co? – westchnął Harry. – Przyjechałem zobaczyć kraj, z którego wywodzi się Wiktor.

\- Ta śmieszna zasłonka to nic w porównaniu z naszymi… talentami – powiedziała kobieta. – Gdzie się zatrzymasz?

\- Nie jestem pewien. – Harry wzruszył ramionami. – Pan sprzedawca miał właśnie znaleźć mi jakiś hotel.

\- W takim razie zostaniesz z nami – stwierdziła kobieta. – Przynajmniej tyle możemy zrobić dla bohatera Gabrielle.

\- Nie chcę się narzucać – powiedział z uśmiechem Harry. – Skąd znacie Gabrielle?

\- Ależ to nie narzucanie się. Nalegam, żebyś został z nami, a Gabrielle to nasza kuzynka. – Kobieta wzięła Harry'ego za rękę. – I nasza kuzynka nigdy by nam nie wybaczyła, gdybyśmy pozwoliły nocować ci w jakimś brudnym zajeździe, a nie u nas.

\- W porządku – powiedział Harry. – Nie chcę po prostu robić wam problemu.

Harry został z nowymi przyjaciółkami przez kilka dni i po długim pożegnaniu, w końcu udało mu się oderwać od ich przesadnej gościnności i kontynuować swoją podróż.

Kulejąc, Harry trafił do miasteczka i z jękiem wszedł do najbliższego baru.

\- Wieczór – przywitał go barman. – Coś mogę dla ciebie zrobić?

\- Tak. – Szczęka Harry'ego zacisnęła się z bólu. – Muszę porozmawiać z jakimś uzdrowicielem.

\- Ja mogę pomóc. Jestem uzdrowicielem – odezwał się mężczyzna na drugim końcu baru.

\- Chyba coś złamałem w biodrze – odparł z sykiem Harry. – I trochę mi niedobrze.

\- Chwileczkę. – Uzdrowiciel wyciągnął różdżkę i skupił się na swoim pacjencie. – Jeśli chodzi o ból w biodrze, to ma pan rację. Ma pan kilka włoskowatych pęknięć w miednicy.

\- Och – warknął Harry. – A co z faktem, że mi niedobrze?

\- Odwodnienie – odparł uzdrowiciel. – Te dwa eliksiry powinny panu pomóc.

\- Dziękuję. – Harry szybko przełknął wywary. – Czy ktoś wie, gdzie mogę załatwić sobie transport do Sofii?

\- Tutaj – odezwał się barman. – Ten bar służy też za agencję turystyczną i nie tylko.

\- Ile?

\- Dwadzieścia lew. – Barman wyjął spod lady szklany koralik. – Czy trzeba czegoś jeszcze?

\- Nie – odparł Harry, sięgając po koralik. – Momencik…

\- Dziękuję – odparł barman, przyjmując zapłatę. – Miłej podróży.

\- Dziękuję. – Harry zdążył jeszcze wysłać szybki uśmiech w stronę baru i zniknął.

\- Czy to nie ten koleś, co odszedł razem z wilami kilka dni temu? – zapytał cicho jeden z klientów baru.

Oczy wszystkich rozszerzyły się, gdy próbowali pojąć wszystkie aspekty tego pytania. W końcu, po długiej ciszy, barman odezwał się.

\- Jakie miał obrażenia?

\- Takie jak powiedziałem. – Uzdrowiciel zwrócił się do towarzyszy w barze, jego głos wypełniony podziwem. – Pęknięta miednica i poważny przypadek odwodnienia.

\- Jak mogło do tego dojść? – zapytał cicho barman.

\- Na wiele sposobów, tak naprawdę. – Oczy uzdrowiciela rozszerzyły się jeszcze bardziej. – Niemożliwe…

\- Nie ma pan chyba na myśli…? – Barman zamrugał głupio. – On nie może być człowiekiem.

\- Czy ktoś wie, jak on się nazywa? – zapytał podekscytowany uzdrowiciel.

\- Black – odezwał się starszy mężczyzna z końca sali. – Gdy był w moim sklepie, to powiedział mi, że nazywa się Black.

Wszystkie osoby znajdujące się w barze zamarły.

\- Cóż. – Barman polizał swoje usta. – To ma sens, jeśli ktokolwiek miałby przeżyć grupę wil, to na pewno będzie to słynny i tajemniczy Pan Black.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

\- Dzień dobry, sir – przywitał Harry'ego mężczyzna w mundurze. – Czy to koniec pana podróży?

\- Nie. – Harry nadal był trochę zmęczony i obolały po swoim pobycie z wilami. – Jadę do Moskwy.

\- Jeśli pan na to pozwoli, to mogę się tym zająć, sir.

\- Doskonale – powiedział Harry. – Ile?

\- Pięćdziesiąt lew. – Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się.

\- W porządku. – Harry zapłacił za świstoklik. – Kiedy się aktywuje?

\- Wystarczy powiedzieć Moskwa i będzie pan w dalszej podróży.

\- Dziękuję. – Harry uśmiechnął się słabo. – Moskwa.

Harry'emu nie spodobała się podróż do Moskwy. W głębi duszy przysiągł sobie, że nauczy się innych metod transportacji niż świstoklik czy fiuu.

\- Powód wizyty? – zapytała go kobieta z nijaką twarzą i w nudnym, szaroburym mundurze.

\- Spotkanie z przyjacielem. – Harry ziewnął.

\- Nazwisko?

\- Black.

\- Imię?

\- Pan. – Harry uśmiechnął się.

\- Można przejść.

Harry strzelił karkiem i przeszedł przez wejście.

Za nim, kobieta spokojnie wywiesiła kartkę „do okienka obok" i udała się do swoich przełożonych.

Harry wyciągnął swoją zapalniczkę zippo i szybko poszukał miejsce na prywatną rozmowę.

\- Profesorze? – powiedział Harry do ognia. – Jest pan tam?

\- Jestem, Panie Black. Dzięki pana uprzejmości w ogłaszaniu zdolności naszej Pomocnicy, będziemy się mogli z panem spotkać wcześniej niż przypuszczaliśmy.

\- Wspaniale. – Harry uśmiechnął się. – Kiedy?

\- Jakoś po zmroku – powiedział radośnie profesor. – Moglibyśmy być wcześniej, ale woleliśmy nie ryzykować.

\- Jakkolwiek postanowicie – powiedział Harry. – Chciałem tu zwiedzić kilka rzeczy, ale skoro przylatujecie później, to może coś do tej listy jeszcze dołączę.

\- Doskonale – odparł profesor. – Mam tylko małą sugestię…

\- Jaką? – zapytał z uśmiechem Harry.

\- Może spędzisz trochę czasu ze mną i Pomocnicą? – powiedział profesor. – Zamierzaliśmy poświęcić następny miesiąc lub dwa na testowanie naszego zeppelina.

\- A gdzie zamierzacie lecieć? – Harry wzruszył ramionami.

\- Egipt. Później możemy lecieć gdziekolwiek chcesz. Pomocnica i ja nie mamy innych planów.

\- Brzmi świetnie – odparł Harry. – Zwiedzę miasto i spotykamy się wieczorem.

\- Do zobaczenia. – Profesor zaśmiał się i się rozłączył.

\- A teraz jak mam spędzić ten dzień? – wymamrotał do siebie Harry. Szybko jednak wzruszył ramionami i wyszedł na zewnątrz, aby wezwać taksówkę.

\- Dokąd? – zapytał taksówkarz.

\- Niech mi pan pokaże miasto. – Harry uśmiechnął się. – Chciałbym zobaczyć wszystko, co według pana mogłoby mnie zainteresować.

\- Pieniądze są?

\- I pieniądze i napiwek. – Harry uśmiechnął się pod nosem. – Nie mam dużo czasu w tym mieście, a chciałbym zobaczyć jak najwięcej.

\- Skoro są pieniądze – odparł taksówkarz.

Harry spędził kilka godzin na objeżdżaniu najciekawszych miejsc Moskwy. Miejsc, których w całym swoim życiu nie pomyślałby o zobaczeniu. Był po prostu oczarowany atmosferą tego miasta.

\- Dziękuję. – Harry rozsiadł się na tylnim fotelu. – Chciałbym tylko zobaczyć jeszcze jedno miejsce, a później znaleźć jakiś dobry bar.

\- Jakie miejsce?

\- Chcę zobaczyć Łubiankę.

\- Nie ma problemu, to niedaleko – odparł kierowca. – Znam też bardzo dobry bar, bardzo elegancki.

\- Dziękuję – powiedział Harry. – Proszę dać mi znać kiedy będziemy na miejscu.

\- Jesteśmy – odparł kierowca. – Powiedziałem, że to niedaleko. Po lewej.

\- Wow. – Harry pokręcił głową. Telewizja nie oddała temu budynkowi pełnej chwały. – Nigdy nie spodziewałem się, że zobaczę to z tej perspektywy. Dziwnie tak bez posągu z przodu.

\- Rzeczywiście dziwne – zgodził się kierowca. – Bar?

\- Bar – potwierdził Harry. – Mam trochę czasu do zabicia i nie ma na to lepszego sposobu.

\- Dojedziemy za kilka minut.

Taksówka zatrzymała się przed niepozornie wyglądającym budynkiem.

\- Z zewnątrz nie wygląda to pięknie, ale środek jest bardzo luksusowy.

\- Dziękuję. – Harry wyciągnął swój portfel. – Woli pan, żebym zapłacił w jakiejś walucie, czy jest to panu obojętne?

\- Amerykański dolar – powiedział kierowca, uśmiechając się pod nosem. – Jeśli to możliwe, jeśli nie…

\- Nie ma problemu. – Harry podał mężczyźnie kilka dwudziestodolarówek. – Dziękuję.

\- Powiedz im, że przysłał cię Dania. – Kierowca wzruszył ramionami. – Dostaję znaleźne za każdego klienta.

\- W porządku – powiedział Harry.

\- Do widzenia. – Kierowca zamknął okno i odjechał.

Harry przeszedł przez dwuskrzydłowe drzwi, przy których został zatrzymany przez mężczyznę w eleganckim garniturze.

\- Mogę w czymś pomóc?

\- Dania mnie przysłał, ponoć można tu wypić dobre trunki – powiedział z uśmiechem Harry.

\- Nazwisko?

\- Pan Black.

\- Rozumiem – odparł mężczyzna w garniturze. – Czeka na pana, stolik na końcu sali.

\- Okej. – Harry ostrożne zbliżył się do stolika.

\- Proszę usiąść – odezwał się mężczyzna. – Czekałem na pana.

\- Dlaczego? – Harry szybko rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu.

\- Ponieważ znam wielu sprzedawców, a oni czasami opowiadają mi różne rzeczy. – Mężczyzna wzruszył ramionami. – Proszę więc usiąść i rozgościć.

\- Dziękuję, panie…? – zapytał Harry, siadając.

\- Winter. – Mężczyzna uśmiechał się zimno. – Kieliszek wódki? Kazałem przynieść butelkę najlepszej wódki, jaką mamy, a nie chcę pić sam.

\- Chciałbym coś do tego zjeść, jeśli można.

\- Zaraz powiem, żeby coś przynieśli. – Mężczyzna szybko wychylił swój kieliszek i nalał sobie kolejny.

\- Dziękuję. – Harry również wypił zawartość swojego kieliszka. – Dlaczego chciał się pan ze mną widzieć?

\- Chciałem dać panu to. – Mężczyzna pokazał Harry'emu starą księgę, w skórzanej oprawie. – Magia pogodowa. Najlepiej działa podczas zimy, ale można jej używać też podczas innych pór roku.

\- Dziękuję. – Harry odebrał księgę.

\- Byłem im winien przysługę. – Mężczyzna wzruszył ramionami.

\- Mimo wszystko dziękuję – powiedział z uśmiechem Harry.

\- Miłej zabawy. – Mężczyzna wstał. – Ja niestety muszę już iść.

\- Do widzenia. – Harry uniósł swój kieliszek w pożegnaniu. – I udanego wieczoru.

\- Tak będzie – odparł mężczyzna. – I dziękuję, Panie Black.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

\- Halo? – Laetus Lovegood, wydawca i redaktor Żonglera, pojawił się przed statuą wykonaną z brązu, która przedstawiała mężczyznę bez twarzy.

\- Dzień dobry – przywitał go mężczyzna. – Kim pan jest?

\- Nazywam się Lovegood i jestem dziennikarzem.

\- O… kej.

\- Chciałem zadać kilka pytań odnośnie niejakiego Pana Blacka – powiedział z uśmiechem Laetus. – Może pan o nim słyszał.

\- To on. – Mężczyzna wskazał na posąg. – Miejscowa legenda mówi, ze jeśli dotknie się prawej stopy, to będzie się miało powodzenie u kobiet. A jeśli dotknie się prawej, to wtedy urodzi się zdrowe dziecko.

\- Naprawdę? – Laetus spojrzał na statuę z niedowierzaniem. – Jak stara jest ta legenda?

\- Ma może dzień. – Miejscowy wzruszył ramionami. – Ale kiedyś legenda musi się zacząć.

\- Zgadzam się z tym w stu procentach – odparł Laetus. – Dlaczego postanowiliście stworzyć tę legendę?

\- No cóż. – Mężczyzna usiadł. – Kilka dni temu, Pan Black pojawił się u nas w mieście i niedługo potem zniknął razem z grupą wil.

\- Jestem pod wrażeniem.

\- Nie skończyłem – powiedział z uśmiechem mężczyzna. – Po kilku dniach wrócił do nas z pękniętą miednicą. Wyglądał tak, jakby te kilka dni minęły mu bardzo intensywnie.

\- To zrozumiałe. – Laetus wzruszył ramionami. – I co z tego?

\- Jakieś sześć godzin później, w mieście pojawiły się trzy wile. – Uśmiech mieszkańca rozszerzył się. – Były tak zmęczone, że ich normalny urok nie był silny, a jedna z nich wspomniała, że reszta jeszcze śpi.

\- Ro…zumiem. – Oczy Lovegooda rozszerzyły się.

\- Dokładnie – powiedział mieszkaniec miasteczka. – Dlatego wznieśliśmy ten posąg. Każdy mężczyzna, który jest w stanie wymęczyć tuzin wil zasługuje na własny posąg.

 _Pan Black i tuzin wil_

 _Laetus Lovegood_

 _W jednym z bardziej oddalonych zakątków Bułgarii istnieje miasteczko, które ma dwie ciekawe cechy. Po pierwsze, niedaleko znajduje się dużo skupisko wil. Po drugie, na ryneczku znajduje się ogromny posąg Pana Blacka. Miejscowi uważają, że ta statua dostarcza niezwykłych mocy w dziedzinie miłości…_

… _Pan Black wrócił do miasteczka, w którym spotkał zszokowanych mieszkańców…_

… _Dopiero gdy swoją historią podzieliły się wyczerpane wile, prawdziwa natura tych zdarzeń została odkryta…_

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

\- Sir, Black spotkał się z niskim mężczyzną i opuszcza kraj.

\- Czy zrobił coś godnego uwagi podczas swojego pobytu tutaj?

\- Nie jesteśmy pewni, sir. – Oficer wzruszył ramionami. – Szybko zgubił ludzi, którzy mieli go śledzić. Wiemy na pewno, że był w kwaterze głównej.

\- Wiecie, co tam robił?

\- Niestety, sir. – Oficer pokręcił głową. – Nie wiemy.

\- Powiedzcie mi coś, co wiecie.

\- Powiedział celnikowi, że spotyka się tu z przyjacielem – zaczął oficer. – Później tego dnia widziano go jak pił z generałem.

\- Rozumiem.

\- Sir?

\- Generał jest zawsze był patriotą, ale nie takim jak my to rozumiemy. Zawsze będzie bronił naszego kraju przed atakiem z zewnątrz, ale nigdy nie stanął po czyjeś stronie w wewnętrznych konfliktach.

 **No i rozdział 24. Zbliżamy się do połowy pierwszej części. Jak ten czas leci.**

 **I opuszczamy Europę.**

 **Arily: Przepraszam za brak Q &A. Za bardzo się spieszyłam.**

 **Lupus: Przejrzałam cały tekst i chyba udało mi się zebrać wszystkie informacje :D**

 **Q: Gdyby zwierzęta mogły mówić, które byłoby najmniej uprzejme?**

 **A: Moim zdaniem koty. I tak czekam na ich przejęcie świata.**

 **Niech żyje Święta Kaczka i do następnego!**

 **Tytuły:**

Harry Potter

Padamus da Grim Nomed Black

Pan Black

Baron Black

Odkrywca chrapaków krętorogich

Dowódca wampirzych sił zbrojnych w jednym rejonie Transylwanii.

 **Odznaczenia i nagrody:**

Orde Van De Leeuw – Order Lwa Niderlandzkiego; najwyższe cywilne odznaczenie Królestwa Niderlandów.

Order Narodowy Legii Honorowej; Chevalier – Kawaler (V klasa tego odznaczenia)

Udziały w kasynach w Monte Carlo

 **Umiejętności i broń:**

Krew z jadem bazyliszka i łzami feniksa/ wszczepiona kość bazyliszka

Wzrok maga

Połączenie wampira/wilkołaka

Sowiecka księga zaklęć

Bicz

Pugio

Miecz śmierci xD

Niekończąca się manierka

Magiczny kufel do piwa

Księga magii pogodowej

 **Teorie:**

Należał do francuskiej grupy partyzantów Maqui

Uwalnianie obozów koncentracyjnych

Pomoc w złapaniu TEGO

Ujarzmienie smoków

Czasy Rzymian

Udział w obalaniu muru berlińskiego

Pomoc w rewolucji węgierskiej w 1956


	25. Doctor Who

**Rozdział 25.**

 **Wynalazki, starożytność i Who?**

Harry obudził się i szybko rozejrzał się po nieznanym mu pomieszczeniu. Dopiero po kilku minutach przypomniał sobie fragment poprzedniej nocy, gdy z trudem wychodził z jakiegoś baru w towarzystwie profesora.

\- Musiał mi znaleźć jakiś pokój w hotelu. – Harry wzruszył ramionami i odciągnął zasłony, żeby zobaczyć widok za oknem. – Albo nie…

Harry z przerażeniem obserwował samolot pasażerski, który przeleciał tuż przed jego nosem.

\- Gdzie ja jestem?

Harry szybko zarzucił na siebie jakieś ubrania i wyszedł na korytarz.

\- Cześć – powitała go radośnie Pomocnica. – Chciałbyś śniadanie czy coś, żeby wyleczyć kaca?

\- Śniadanie poproszę – odparł Harry. – I wyjątkowo nie mam kaca.

\- Okej – powiedziała z uśmiechem Pomocnica. – Co byś chciał?

\- Cokolwiek – powiedział Harry. – Albo mogę coś przygotować, jeśli nie masz czasu czy coś.

\- Umiesz gotować? – zapytała Pomocnica. – Gdzie się nauczyłeś?

\- Moje dzieciństwo nie należało do najlepszych. – Harry wzruszył ramionami. – Jedną z nielicznych pozytywnych rzeczy, którą z niego wyniosłem jest umiejętność gotowania.

\- Ok. – Pomocnica wzruszyła ramionami. – Proszę bardzo.

\- Wow – odparł Harry, sięgając po widelec. – Szybka jesteś.

\- Gotowanie jest jak warzenie eliksirów – odparła Pomocnica. – Po pewnym czasie uczysz się trików, które przyspieszają cały proces… poza tym jestem czarownicą, to też dużo pomaga.

\- To ma sens. – Harry pokiwał głową. – Nie masz może książek z zaklęciami przydatnymi w gospodarstwie domowym, co?

\- Nie przy sobie. – Pomocnica pokręciła głową. – Ale postaram się jakieś znaleźć.

\- Nie musisz – powiedział z uśmiechem Harry. – Sam coś znajdę jak wylądujemy.

\- Ok. – Radosny nastrój Pomocnicy wrócił ze zdwojoną siłą.

\- Nie widziałaś może mojego zegarka? – Harry potarł swój nadgarstek. – Obudziłem się bez niego.

\- No cóż. – Pomocnica ugryzła się w wargę. – Powinieneś porozmawiać o tym z profesorem.

\- Więc się go zapytam. – Harry wstał. – Potrzebujesz pomocy z naczyniami?

W odpowiedzi Pomocnica machnęła różdżką i naczynia zniknęły.

\- Nie trzeba.

\- Okej. – Harry zaśmiał się. – Pójdę porozmawiać z profesorem.

\- Pa.

Harry wyszedł z kuchni i skierował się w stronę drzwi, w stronę których pokierowała go Pomocnica.

\- Widziałeś może mój zegarek? – Harry zamrugał próbując odpędzić sen. – Mógłbym przysiąc, że kładłem go na stoliku nocnym.

\- Co? – Profesor podniósł głowę. – A, tak. Jest w tym pudełku i w tym pudełku tam i trochę jest go na stoliku za tobą.

\- Co? – Harry z szokiem patrzył na drobne części swojego zegarka. – Dlaczego rozebrałeś mój zegarek?

\- Pomocnica i ja chcieliśmy zobaczyć jak działa. – Profesor pokręcił głową. – Już na samym początku znaleźliśmy kilka rzeczy, które można ulepszyć.

\- Powiedzieli mi, że jest niezniszczalny. – Harry nie mógł się otrząsnąć. – Powiedzieli mi, że przeżyje wszystko.

\- Tak – powiedział profesor. – Pomocnica właśnie z nimi rozmawia na temat fałszywej reklamy.

\- I niby czego mam teraz używać? – Szok zwyciężył nad gniewem, który kotłował się w głębi duszy Harry'ego.

\- Zbudowaliśmy ci nowy zegarek. – Profesor podniósł zegarek, który wyglądem bardzo przypominał poprzedni.

\- Dzięki. – Harry przymierzył prezent. – Kiedy dotrzemy do Egiptu?

\- Kilka godzin. – Profesor wzruszył ramionami. – Dlaczego?

\- Obawiam się, że nie będę miał czasu na rzeczy, które chciałem zrobić w czasie moich wakacji.

\- Masz mnóstwo czasu – powiedział profesor, wskazując na nowy zegarek.

\- Jak to? – Harry z trudem powstrzymał chęć wyskoczenia przez najbliższe okno.

\- Ponieważ dodałem kilka funkcji, które dadzą ci więcej czasu. – Profesor uśmiechnął się. – Pociągnij za to pokrętło z boku, a czas się zatrzyma. Przekręć je zgodnie z wskazówkami zegara, a czas przyspieszy.

\- Dlaczego miałbym chcieć przyspieszać czas? – Harry nie chciał pytać, ale wiedział, że inaczej to pytanie będzie go dręczyć dniami i nocami.

\- Pozwala to przeżyć nudne spotkania – odparł profesor. – To był jedyny sposób, żeby przetrwać wszystkie pozwy, przez które musiałem przejść.

\- Jakie poz… - Harry w porę ugryzł się w język, naprawdę nie chciał i nie musiał tego wiedzieć. – Chciałem powiedzieć, jakie inne funkcje mi zamontowaliście w zegarku?

\- Niewiele więcej. – Profesor wzruszył ramionami. – Jeśli przekręcisz pokrętło w drugą stronę, wtedy cofasz się w czasie.

\- Nie uważasz, że zabawa czasem i przestrzenią jest troszkę ryzykowna? – zapytał Harry. – I czy to trochę nieodpowiedzialne? Taka zabawa, żebym miał więcej czasu na wakacjach?

\- Czym jest życie bez odrobiny ryzyka? – odparł profesor. – A w odpowiedzi na drugie pytanie, nie, nie uważam, żeby to było nieodpowiedzialne. Jeśli chcesz usłyszeć o czymś nieodpowiedzialnym, to opowiem ci historię o pewnej uczennicy w Hogwarcie, której pozwolono na zabawę czasem, żeby ta mogła chodzić na więcej zajęć.

\- Nieważne. – Harry uśmiechnął się słabo. – Wycofuję mój sprzeciw.

\- Tak myślałem – odparł profesor. – Zegarek ma jeszcze kilka opcji, ale pozwoliłem sobie wydrukować je w postaci ulotki.

\- Dziękuję. – Harry odebrał ulotkę. – Miałeś może okazję dokończyć zbroję, o która cię prosiłem?

\- Miałem – odparł profesor. – Niedawno ją skończyłem.

\- Mogę zobaczyć? – Harry powoli przyzwyczajał się do dziwnego sposobu patrzenia na świat swojego przyjaciela.

\- Oczywiście – odparł mężczyzna, wyciągając czarny, błyszczący kostium. – Zakłada się o pod ubrania, jak drugą skórę. Główne funkcje to termoregulacja, zachowanie czystości bez zbędnego czyszczenia, twardnieje w momencie uderzenia, nie można go przebić i chroni przed całkiem dużym arsenałem zaklęć.

\- Wow. – Harry był pod wrażeniem. – Coś jeszcze?

\- Kilka innych rzeczy. Na przykład sprawia, że osoba go nosząca jest niewykrywana przez większość magicznych urządzeń. Udało mi się zaczarować go tak, żeby sam się naprawiał… wiesz, nic specjalnego.

\- Dzięki. – Harry wziął kostium. – Jeśli będziesz mnie potrzebował, to będę w swoim pokoju.

\- Nie zapomnij o instrukcji. – Profesor rzucił Harry'emu kolejna książkę. – Inaczej wątpię, żebyś był w stanie go założyć.

\- Dziękuję.

\- Cześć. – Pomocnica uśmiechnęła się do Harry'ego, wychodzącego z pracowni profesora. – Chciałam ci tylko podziękować.

\- Za co?

\- Za polecenie mnie – powiedziała z uśmiechem Pomocnica. – Ludzie zwykle nie biorą moich eliksirów na poważnie, zawsze uważali, że coś zepsuję.

\- Nie ma problemu. – Harry uśmiechnął się. – Znam dwoje ludzi, którzy są bardzo dobrzy z eliksirów. Jeden to oślizgły dupek, który jest tak dojrzały jak dwulatek, który nie dostanie zabawki. Drugą osobą jesteś ty.

\- To naprawdę poprawia moją samoocenę – powiedziała Pomocnica z krzywym uśmiechem.

\- Może powinienem był skończyć na „nie ma problemu". – Harry zaśmiał się. – Cieszę się, że mogłem jakoś pomóc.

\- Jeśli będziesz potrzebował jakichś eliksirów, daj mi znać, okej?

\- A jeśli będziesz potrzebowała składników, wiesz gdzie mnie szukać – powiedział Harry. – To samo dotyczy książek.

\- Książek?

\- Tak – powiedział Harry. – Trochę ich mam, dopiero co dostałem nową księgę o magii pogodowej od jakiegoś staruszka.

\- Mogę zobaczyć?

\- Jasne – odparł Harry. – Zaraz, tylko znajdę. Mam! Wybierz, co ci się podoba.

\- Ojej, dziękuję. – Uśmiech Pomocnicy mógłby rozświetlić całe pomieszczenie.

\- Nie ma sprawy. Od tego są przyjaciele.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

\- Profesorze. – Pomocnica wparowała do pracowni. – Spójrz na to.

\- Na co? – Mężczyzna spojrzał na swoją asystentkę. – Nie widzisz, że jestem zajęty?

\- Zajęty grą w pasjansa – odparła sarkastycznie Pomocnica. – Jakie to jest ważne.

\- Jestem zajęty sprawami, które daleko przekraczają twoje rzeczywiste pojmowanie świata – odparł profesor. – Więc idź sobie.

\- Dobra. – Pomocnica zawsze lubiła zabawy ze swoim towarzyszem. – W takim razie chyba nie chcesz zobaczyć tych książek wypełnionych rzadkimi zaklęciami, które pożyczył mi Pan Black?

\- CO? – Profesor porzucił swoja grę i odwrócił sie w stronę Pomocnicy. – Żądam, żebyś mi pokazała.

\- Nie.

\- Pokaż.

\- Nie.

\- Pokaż.

\- Nie.

\- Pokaż.

\- Nie.

\- Pokaż.

\- Nie.

\- Pokaż.

\- Nie.

\- Proszę?

\- Okej – powiedziała Pomocnica. – Najlepsza jest ta o magii pogodowej, jest o wiele bardziej zaawansowana niż wszystko, co widziałam do tej pory.

\- Spójrz na to. – Profesor wskazał na jedną z książek. – Nie wierzę, że ma książkę na ten temat.

\- Nie umiesz tego przeczytać, prawda? – Pomocnica spojrzała na okładkę. – W jakim to w ogóle jest języku?

\- Nie wiem – przyznał profesor. – Ale spójrz na wykresy, muszą dotyczyć jakichś zabezpieczeń.

\- Prawda – potwierdziła Pomocnica. – Te tutaj można ulepszyć przy zmianie kąta o około trzy stopnie.

\- Ja by powiedział dwa i pół, ale masz rację – powiedział profesor.

\- Więc. – Pomocnica rozejrzała się po pracowni. – Czy mamy tu wszystko, żeby zbudować translator?

\- Nie jestem pewien. – Profesor wzruszył ramionami. – Chodźmy może zapytać Pana Blacka czy nam pożyczy swoje okulary.

\- Mi pasuje – odparła Pomocnica. – Chodźmy.

Biegiem ruszyli w stronę pokoju Harry'ego i zaczęli głośno pukać w drzwi.

\- Tak? – Harry otworzył im drzwi. – Czego potrzebujecie?

\- Zastanawialiśmy się czy może pożyczysz nam swoje okulary? – Profesor uśmiechnął się niewinnie.

\- Po co? – Harry od razu podejrzliwie podszedł do niewinnego uśmiechu swojego przyjaciela.

\- Chcemy się przyjrzeć użytym zaklęciom i zobaczyć, czy uda nam się je zduplikować. – Pomocnica wzruszyła ramionami. – Potrzebujemy czegoś do przetłumaczenia twoich książek.

\- Och – odparł Harry. – Niech wam będzie, ale chcę je dostać z powrotem.

\- Tak zrobimy. – Profesor wyciągnął dłoń.

\- Co się stało? – zapytała Pomocnica, widząc dziwny wyraz na twarzy Harry'ego.

\- Ja widzę? – Harry rozejrzał się zszokowany. – Nie mam teraz okularów… ale nadal wszystko widzę?

\- Hmmmm. – Profesor zmarszczył brwi. – To bardziej twoja działka, Pomocnico.

\- Później się tym zajmiemy. – Pomocnica wzruszyła ramionami. – Wątpię, żebym zgadła co się stało, a jakiekolwiek próby zmarnowałyby czas, który można poświęcić na badania.

\- Tu masz rację – powiedział profesor. – Chodź, na nas czas.

\- Nie zapomnijcie przynieść moich okularów jak skończycie – krzyknął za nimi Harry. – Potrzebuję ich do rozumienia innych języków niż angielski.

\- Tak zrobimy – krzyknął przez ramię profesor.

\- Pa – krzyknęła Pomocnica przez swoje.

\- Dziękujemy.

Harry patrzył jak jego dwoje przyjaciół znika w oddali i pokręcił głową w zdumieniu.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

\- Panie Black? – Pukanie Pomocnicy wybudziło Harry'ego z drzemki.

\- Co się dzieje? – Harry wygramolił się z łóżka i ruszył w kierunku drzwi.

\- Tu są twoje okulary. – Pomocnica oddała okulary właścicielowi. – I za kilka minut będziemy w Aleksandrii.

\- Dzięki. Udało wam się rozszyfrować zaklęcia?

\- Tak – odparła Pomocnica. – I zaczarowaliśmy w ten sposób kawał szkła, który nam teraz wszystko tłumaczy.

\- To dobrze. – Harry ziewnął. – Co będziemy robić w Aleksandrii?

\- Zwiedzimy bibliotekę – odparła Pomocnica. – Ponoć są tam stare projekty maszyn.

\- Jak starych? – zapytał z ciekawości Harry.

\- Na tyle starych, że oryginalny język to klasyczna greka – powiedziała z uśmiechem Pomocnica. – Nie mogę się doczekać, żeby na nie spojrzeć.

\- Nie zdawałem sobie z tego sprawy. – Harry uśmiechnął się. – Dzięki za informację.

\- Nie ma sprawy – odparła Pomocnica. – Dzięki za pożyczenie tych książek, były bardzo przydatne.

\- W jaki sposób. – Harry ziewnął.

\- No cóż. – Pomocnica zastanowiła się przez chwilę. – Do tej pory najbardziej użyteczna była księga magii pogodowej. Bardzo pomocna przy kierowaniu naszym zeppelinem. Możemy stworzyć korzystne nam tylne wiatry, albo ochronić go przed złą pogodą, albo…

\- Albo? – zapytał nerwowo Harry.

\- Możemy też użyć tej magii, żeby stworzyć chmurę, która nas osłoni przed mugolami. – Pomocnica uśmiechnęła się nerwowo. – Nigdy więcej nie będziemy słyszeć o UFO, możemy też stworzyć gęstą mgłę przy lądowaniu.

\- UFO… - Harry ugryzł się w język. – Po co nam gęsta mgła przy lądowaniu?

\- Bo świetnie wygląda. – Pomocnica zaśmiała się. – To był mój pomysł.

\- O…kej. – Harry wziął głęboki wdech. – Jestem gdzieś potrzebny? I czy jest jakieś miejsce, z którego mogę obejrzeć lądowanie?

\- Jasne – powiedziała Pomocnica. – Za mną.

Pomocnica zabrała Harry'ego na mostek i razem obserwowali przybliżające się z oddali miasto.

\- Piękne, prawda? – wyszeptała Pomocnica. – Widok z tak wysoka.

\- Tak – potwierdził Harry. – Jest piękny, ale martwi mnie jedno.

\- Co takiego – odszeptała Pomocnica.

\- Fakt, że to profesor steruje tym pojazdem – odparł Harry.

Pomocnica spojrzała przez ramię na profesora, który kręcił ogromnym sterem na wszystkie strony.

\- Och – powiedziała Pomocnica. – Nie martw się. Włączyliśmy autopilota, gdy zaczęliśmy zbliżać się do celu.

\- Dlaczego więc on nadal kręci tym sterem?

\- Posiadanie zeppelina nie ma sensu, jeśli nie możesz się nim pobawić i udawać, że jest się kapitanem. – Pomocnica wzruszyła ramionami. – Denerwuje mnie tylko fakt, że cały czas tam siedzi i nie pozwala mi do niego dojść.

\- Ro…zumiem. – Harry wzruszył ramionami. – Skoro nie ma bezpośredniego ryzyka śmiercią w okropnym wypadku, to nie widzę powodów, żeby się martwić.

\- I o to chodzi – potwierdziła Pomocnica.

\- Jesteśmy na miejscu – oświadczył profesor. – Schodzimy?

\- Nie lądujemy? – Harry zmarszczył brwi.

\- Nie – powiedziała z uśmiechem Pomocnica. – Mamy do wypróbowania nowy wynalazek.

\- Jaki nowy wynalazek? – Harry przekonywał sam siebie, że do tej pory nic mu się nie stało przez nowe wynalazki dwójki wynalazców.

\- To nowy system nieruchomego transportu – powiedział z uśmiechem profesor. – Dopóki nasz zeppelin pozostanie nieruchomo, dopóty nasz system będzie w stanie nas przenieść z i na ziemię.

\- A co jeśli zeppelin się ruszy? – zapytał Harry. – W końcu mocniejszy wiatr załatwi tę sprawę.

\- Nie martwiłbym się o wiatr. – Profesor próbował rozwiać wątpliwości Harry'ego.

\- A co jeśli ktoś użyje świstoklika czy coś takiego? – Harry zamrugał. – Czy ten ktoś nie mógłby czegoś tu wywinąć?

\- Mamy zabezpieczenia, które mają temu zapobiec. – Profesor uśmiechnął się. – Uaktywnią się jak tylko opuścimy statek.

\- To może być głupie pytanie. – Harry oblizał wargi. – Ale czy ten wasz nowy system jest w stanie przejść przez te zabezpieczenia?

\- Nie. – Pomocnica pokręciła głową. – Nie przez te zabezpieczenia, nic przez nie nie przejdzie.

\- W takim razie… - Harry zmarszczył brwi. - … jeśli ten wasz system nie przejdzie przez zabezpieczenia, to jak my się dostaniemy z powrotem na statek?

\- Nie do…staniemy się. – Profesor i Pomocnica spojrzeli po sobie.

\- Rozumiem – odparł Harry. – Nie lepiej byłoby mieć kogoś tu, na górze, żeby nam opuścił zabezpieczenia kiedy będziemy wracać?

\- Chyba będzie lepiej – powiedziała Pomocnica. – Nie ja.

\- Kurde. – Profesor zmarszczył brwi. – Ale mam nadzieję, że szybko wrócicie i pozwolicie mi na odrobinę zabawy.

\- Później ja zostanę i przypilnuję tu wszystkiego – odparł Harry. – Żeby było fair.

\- Dobra – powiedziała Pomocnica. – Chodź, pokażę ci co i jak.

\- Okej – powiedział Harry. – Chodźmy.

Pomocnica poprowadziła Harry'ego korytarzem do małego pokoju. Wchodząc do pomieszczenia wzrok Harry'ego padł na duży, ozdobny, srebrny okrąg inkrustowany w podłodze.

\- To jest Sala Transferu Świstoklików. – Pomocnica uśmiechnęła się z dumą. – W skrócie TranŚwist.

\- Jak to działa? – Harry spojrzał na to dziwne urządzenie.

\- Podobnie do świstoklika. – Pomocnica zaczęła wykład. – Zamienia niewielki przedmiot, który masz przy sobie w krótkodystansowy świstoklik, następnie aktywuje dany świstoklik i wysyła cię prosto w dół do strefy bezpiecznego lądowania.

\- A jak to działa w drugą stronę?

\- Na odległość aktywuje ten sam świstoklik i zabiera cię z powrotem na górę – odparła Pomocnica. – Minusem jest na pewno potrzeba nieruchomej strefy lądowania. Na pewno żadnego używania świstoklików w ruchu. Poza tym to ograniczony zasięg.

\- Ciekawe – powiedział Harry. – Jakie przedmioty zamienia w świstokliki?

\- Jakie tylko zechcesz. – Pomocnica uśmiechnęła się. – Nie zdziwiłoby mnie gdyby można było zamienić włosy w świstoklik, ale jeszcze z tym nie eksperymentowaliśmy.

\- Włosy?

\- To martwa substancja, którą masz zawsze przy sobie. – Pomocnica wzruszyła ramionami. – Ale jak mówiłam, jeszcze z tym nie eksperymentowaliśmy.

\- Czego powinienem użyć jako mojego świstoklika? – zapytał z uśmiechem Harry. – I jak zrobić, żeby zabrał mnie z powrotem na górę?

\- Masz przy sobie swoją zapalniczkę Zippo? Bo nadawałaby się do tego idealnie.

\- Tak, mam ją zawsze przy sobie – odparł Harry.

\- To dobrze – powiedziała Pomocnica. – Tak zaprojektowaliśmy system, żeby te dwa urządzenia ze sobą współgrały. Poza tym pozwala uniknąć nieprzewidzianych aktywacji świstoklika.

\- Okej. – Harry wyciągnął swoją zapalniczkę. – Jak to działa?

\- Aby wrócić należy otworzyć przenośną sieć fiuu i wypowiedzieć hasło aktywujące. – Pomocnica wyciągnęła swoją zapalniczkę.

\- Jakie jest hasło aktywujące?

\- Jakie tylko chcesz. – Pomocnica wzruszyła ramionami. – Jakie chcesz ustawić?

\- Może… - Harry uśmiechnął się szeroko. – „Teleportuj mnie"*?

\- Okej – powiedziała Pomocnica. – Jakiś powód dla takiego wyboru?

\- Tradycja. – Harry wzruszył ramionami. – Przypomnij mi później, żebym pokazał wam tę kreskówkę. Uśmiejecie się z niektórych pomysłów, które tam mieli.

\- Kreskówka? – Pomocnica wzruszyła ramionami. – Wejdź po prostu w okrąg i zaraz będziemy w drodze.

\- I co teraz? – Harry rozejrzał się. – Muszę powiedzieć hasło aktywujące?

\- Chwileczkę. – Pomocnica pobawiła się jeszcze chwilę kontrolkami. – Nic nie mów dopóki nie będę w okręgu razem z tobą, hasło brzmi „teleportuj mnie w dół", okej?

\- Okej. – Harry poczekał chwilkę, aż jego przyjaciółka stanie koło niego. – Teleportuj mnie w dół.

Użycie TranŚwistu dawało podobne uczucie do normalnego świstoklika. Jedyna różnica była taka, że uczucie ciągnięcia czuło się w stopach, a nie w okolicy pasa.

Chwilę później pojawili się przed pięknie ozdobioną fontanną.

\- Oto jesteśmy na miejscu. – Pomocnica rozejrzała się.

\- A czym jest to „miejsce"? – zapytał z zakłopotanym uśmiechem Harry.

\- Biblioteka Aleksandryjska – odparła Pomocnica.

\- A czy nie spalili jej kilka tysięcy lat temu? – Harry'emu przypomniały się odległe lekcje historii z czasów podstawówki.

\- Musieli ją ukryć, aby nikt jej nie zniszczył i chyba po prostu nie chcieli sobie zawracać głowy, żeby to odczynić.

\- Och. To ma sens – powiedział Harry.

\- Chodźmy. – Pomocnica zaczęła z niecierpliwością dreptać w miejscu. – Nie mogę się doczekać, kiedy będę mogła zacząć czytać o starożytnych urządzeniach.

\- Okej, okej. – Harry podążył za swoją przyjaciółką jak cień.

Masywne drzwi z brązu zdobiły wejście do biblioteki. Zaraz za nimi, oczom dwojga przyjaciół ukazała się olbrzymia kopuła.

\- Witajcie w bibliotece. – Starszy mężczyzna w ponurej szacie przywitał ich uśmiechem. – Czy mogę w czymś wam pomóc?

\- Gdzie znajdę teksty o inżynierii? – Uśmiech Pomocnicy widać było z odległości kilku metrów. – I teksty o eliksirach?

\- W tę stronę, we wschodnim skrzydle. – Mężczyzna wskazał kierunek ręką. – Wszystko jest oznaczone.

\- Dziękuję – odparła Pomocnica. – Widzimy się w czytelni.

\- Okej – odparł Harry.

\- Czy mogę w czymś panu pomóc? – Mężczyzna odwrócił się do Harry'ego.

\- Może jakieś zaklęcia do walki.- Harry wzruszył ramionami. – Coś, co może się przydać.

\- Chyba mam jakieś pojęcie, czego pan szuka – powiedział mężczyzna. – Proszę za mną.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

\- Witaj, przyjacielu. – Profesor podszedł do stolika, który zajmował Harry. – Znalazłeś coś ciekawego?

\- Kilka przydatnych zaklęć – odparł Harry. – Trochę zaklęć medycznych.

\- Doskonale. – Profesor uśmiechnął się. – Pomocnica wspomniała, że znalazła kilka starożytnych zwojów o inżynierii, wesz może, gdzie je położyła?

\- Mam je tutaj. – Harry wskazał na stertę papieru po swojej lewej stronie. – Tak myślałem, że będziesz je chciał zobaczyć, więc wolałem się upewnić, że ich nie odłożą.

\- Dzięki – odparł profesor z szerokim uśmiechem. – Miałeś okazję do nich zajrzeć?

\- Przewertowałem kilka stron – potwierdził Harry. – Nie zrozumiałem wiele, ale wiedza o tym, w jakich czasach wynaleźli niektóre rzeczy jest bardzo interesująca.

\- Prawda? – zgodził się profesor.

\- Udało ci się może popracować na zeppelinie? – zapytał z uśmiechem Harry.

\- Tak, udało mi się dokończyć mój najnowszy wynalazek. – Profesor pokazał Harry'emu małe urządzenie. – Nazwałem go Urokupół.

\- O… kej. – Harry spojrzał na urządzenie, które wyglądem z lekka przypominało papierośnicę. – Co to robi?

\- Pamiętasz jak poprosiłeś Pomocnicę o wymyślenie czegoś na wykrywanie trucizn? – zapytał profesor z maniakalnym uśmiechem.

\- Tak.

\- Udało nam się. – Profesor się uśmiechnął. – Dodaliśmy też kilka funkcji. To urządzenie wykrywa również zabezpieczenia, ma wbudowanych kilka zaklęć kryminalnych, kilka diagnostycznych, bazę roślin i zwierząt i wiele, wiele więcej.

\- Wow. – Harry był pod wrażeniem. – Jak się go używa?

\- No cóż. – Profesor uniósł urządzenie. – Trzeba po prostu otworzyć i powiedzieć, czego ma szukać… Na przykład powiem, żeby poszukało trucizn i może sprawdzę też działanie zaklęć diagnostycznych. i…

\- Co się stało?

\- Czy zdajesz sobie sprawę, że twoja krew należy do najgroźniejszych trucizn na świecie? – Oczy profesora rozszerzyły się jeszcze bardziej, choć wydawało się to niemożliwe. – I że masz w sobie i ślinę wilkołaka i krew wampira?

\- Hmmmm – westchnął Harry. – Nie jestem pewny tej trucizny, ale nie martw się o tę wilkołaczą i wampirze część. To już jest załatwione.

\- Ro…zumiem. – Porfesor wpatrywał się w wyniki. – Czy mogę… ja… hmmm.

\- Przepraszam? Ładna, młoda kobieta podeszła do nich się uśmiechnęła.

\- Tak? – Harry spojrzał na nią.

\- Dzień dobry – powiedziała z uśmiechem kobieta. – Niechcący usłyszałam waszą rozmowę… czy mogłabym z panem chwilkę porozmawiać?

\- Proszę bardzo. – Harry wzruszył ramionami.

\- Jestem Doktorem.

\- Who?

\- Niestety, żadnego połączenia. – Doktor uśmiechnęła się. – Zastanawiałam się, czy mogłabym spojrzeć na pana krew? Jeśli nawet połowa rzeczy, które powiedział pana przyjaciel to prawda… to może udałoby mi się wrócić do grona uznawanych lekarzy.

\- Co ma pani przez to na myśli?

\- Skończyłam szkołę jako jedna z najlepszych – westchnęła kobieta. – Zdecydowałam się zostać uzdrowicielem. Tę szkołę również ukończyłam na szczycie.

\- No i? – Harry wzruszył ramionami. – Nie widzę żadnych problemów.

\- Problem jest taki, ze chciałam być też najlepszym uzdrowicielem. – Kobieta zaśmiała się gorzko. Zdecydowałam się zacząć studiować mugolskie techniki, było trochę ciężej. Ale jestem inteligentna, więc po dwunastu latach jestem doktorem z kilkoma specjalizacjami.

\- Nadal nie widzę żadnych problemów – westchnął Harry.

\- Czystokrwista księżniczka nie powinna tyle wiedzieć o mugolach. – Doktor zmarszczyła brwi. – Nikt nie pozwalał mi siebie leczyć w obawie przed zanieczyszczeniem, gdy używałam znanych mi mugolskich metod. Co gorsza nie mogłabym nawet pracować w mugolskim świecie.

\- Dlaczego nie?

\- Bycie czystej krwi oznacza, że nie mam odpowiedniego zaplecza, aby przejść restrykcyjny proces sprawdzenia danych, któremu poddany jest każdy pracownik szpitala.

\- Więc znalazła się pani tutaj.

\- Żyjąc z pieniędzy tatusia i przeprowadzając badania – powiedziała kobieta. – Z nikłą nadzieją, że znajdę coś, co pozwoli mi wkupić się w łaski elity tak, aby móc dostać pracę i zastosować moje umiejętności.

\- A czego chce pani ode mnie? – Harry postanowił przejść do rzeczy.

\- Pana przyjaciel powiedział, że został pan ugryziony przez wilkołaka i wampira. – Oczy Doktor rozświetliły się blaskiem. – Powiedział też, że pana krew to trucizna, a pan powiedział, żeby się tym nie martwił.

\- Powiedziałem, żeby nie martwił się o wilkołaka i wampira – poprawił ją Harry. – Nie mam pojęcia, o co chodzi z tą trucizną.

\- Wydaje mi się, że studiując pana krew i ciało, doszłabym do medycznego przełomu. – Doktor byłą o krok od błagania na kolanach. – Zrobię wszystko.

\- Ile czasu pani potrzebuje? – Harry uśmiechnął się pod nosem. – Nie mam zbyt dużo czasu, a czas, który mam chcę spędzić na podróżach.

\- Pójdę z wami – odparła Doktor. – Zapłacę, zrobię wszystko.

\- W porządku – stwierdził Harry. – Jeśli moi towarzysze nie będą mieli nic przeciwko, to zapraszam pani..?

\- Wystarczy Doktor. – Kobieta uśmiechnęła się. – Już ma pan profesora i Pomocnicę, czemu by nie poszerzyć kolekcji, panie..?

\- Black – powiedział z uśmiechem Harry.

\- Rozumiem. – Doktor zachichotała. – Dziękuję, że mnie przyjęliście.

 *** „Teleportuj mnie" (ang. „Port me up") – tekst z kreskówki "Space heroes" – ulubionej kreskówki Leonarda z Zmutowanych Żółwi Ninja. Ta kreskówka to parodia Star Treka, w której jest tekst „Beam me up, Scotty".**

 **No i znowu przepraszam za tę przerwę, ale komputer mi padł i straciłam cały prawie skończony rozdział xD #killme**

 **Plus ostatnie miesiące mam zawalone robotą.**

 **Ale wróciłam**

 **Q: Gdybyście mogli zabrać ze sobą jedną rzecz na bezludną wyspę, jaką rzecz byście wybrali?**

 **A: Ja bym najprawdopodobniej wzięłabym książkę, która by mi się nie znudziła. Teraz trudno mi wybrać jaką, bo trochę ich mam.**

 **Niech żyje Święta Kaczka i do następnego!**


	26. Tomb Raider

**Rozdział 26.**

 **Kontrakty, architekci i grobowce.**

\- Wspaniały pomysł. – Profesor dołączył do rozmowy. – Pozwól, że zaprowadzę naszą Doktor na zeppelina, a Pomocnica i ja pomożemy jej w umeblowaniu jej laboratorium.

\- Okej. – Harry zamrugał zaskoczony. – Nie sądziłem, że będziecie chcieli… jeśli to nie jest kłopot.

\- Żaden – powiedział z uśmiechem profesor. – Proszę za mną.

\- W porządku. Ale jestem mile zaskoczona, nie sądziłam że ot tak mnie zaakceptujecie.

\- Proszę dotknąć tej zapalniczki. – Profesor wyciągnął mały przedmiot. – A ja uaktywnię świstoklik.

\- Świstoklik? – kobieta dotknęła zapalniczki. – Myślałam, że powiedział pan zeppelin.

\- Teleportuj mnie. – Oboje odczuli dziwne uczucie w okolicach ich głów. – Tak powiedziałem.

\- Co to za miejsce?

\- Proszę za mną. – Profesor zignorował pytanie. – Czy ma pani ze sobą jakie magiczne przedmioty?

\- Kilka – odparła Doktor. – Czemu?

\- Proszę włożyć je do pudelka razem ze swoją różdżką. – Profesor wskazał ręką na małe pudełko. – Musimy się upewnić, że te przedmioty nie będą kolidować z naszymi głównymi zaklęciami, które utrzymują naszego zeppelina w powietrzu. Inaczej się rozbijemy i umrzemy wszyscy.

\- Umrzemy? – Doktor szybko wrzuciła swoją różdżkę i pierścionki do pudełka.

\- Hmmm. – Profesor spojrzał na swoje urządzenie. – Chyba coś pani pominęła.

\- Rzeczywiście – potwierdziła kobieta, dorzucając swoje kolczyki. – Prawie o nich zapomniałam.

\- W porządku. – Profesor zamknął pudełko. – Proszę za mną.

\- Dokąd idziemy?

\- Przedstawię panią mojej pomocnicy, Pomocnicy – odparł profesor z uśmiechem.

\- Pomocnica? – Twarz Doktor przybrała dziwny wyraz.

\- Tak? – Głowa Pomocnicy pojawiła się w korytarzu.

\- To jest Doktor. – Profesor uśmiechnął się. – I będzie badała krew Pana Blacka.

\- Dlaczego? – Pomocnica zmarszczyła nos.

\- Bo jest trująca. – Profesor wzruszył ramionami. – Poza tym ma w sobie krew wampira i ślinę wilkołaka.

\- Dziwne. – Pomocnica kiwnęła głową. – Myślisz, że pozwoli mi pobrać próbkę?

\- Pewnie tak, jeśli się ładnie zapytasz – odparł profesor.

\- Pójdę po kontrakty. – Pomocnica wróciła z powrotem do swojego pokoju.

\- Kontrakty? – Doktor spojrzała na profesora z skonfundowanym miną.

\- Tak. – Profesor kiwnął głową. – Ogólnie chodzi o to, że zostanie pani zatrudniona jako badacz i jakiekolwiek odkrycia będą należeć do spółki i będą wykorzystane, aby wykupić dla pani udziały w spółce.

\- Zyski?

\- Duża część z całej sumy z własnych odkryć – odparł profesor. – Mniejsza część z pozostałych. Poza tym obowiązywałby panią absolutny zakaz zdrady i wyjawienia tożsamości Pana Blacka i innych pracowników.

\- Tożsamości? – zapytała Doktor z uniesioną brwią.

\- Pani nie jest na imię Doktor, ja nie jestem profesorem, a Pomocnica nie jest Pomocnicą. A z tego, co słyszałem, Pan Black ma bardzo wstydliwe pierwsze imię. Wszyscy mamy swoje sekrety.

\- I chcecie je chronić – odparła Doktor. – Brzmi rozsądnie… Szczerze? Gdybyście czegoś takiego nie mieli, to zaczęłabym się martwić.

\- Profesor i ja też coś takiego podpisaliśmy – zaoferowała Pomocnica, podając dokumenty. – Jedyny, który nie podpisał to Pan Black.

\- Dlaczego nie? – zapytała doktor, czytając kontrakt.

\- Z dwóch powodów – odparł profesor. – Po pierwsze, on ma więcej sekretów niż my razem wzięci. Nie wiem, czy widzi pani klauzulę na ten temat.

\- Po drugie?

\- On tu jest szefem. – Pomocnica wzruszyła ramionami. – I może się tak nie zachowuje, ale nadal jest tu szefem. Gdyby nie on, żaden z nas nie miałby tematów do badań naukowych.

\- Brzmi rozsądnie. – Doktor kiwnęła głową i podpisała kontrakt. – A teraz co?

\- Teraz złoże kontrakt na pół i odłożę go w bezpieczne miejsce – odparła Pomocnica.

\- A my pójdziemy po pani różdżkę i biżuterię. – Profesor uśmiechnął się. – Nie będzie musiała już pani ich oddawać.

\- Nie było żadnego niebezpieczeństwa, prawda? – Doktor zaczęła się śmiać. – Chcieliście mnie tylko rozbroić.

\- Pan Black może i jest w stanie samodzielnie zabić kilka grup złowrogich czarodziejów przed obiadem, ale my musimy korzystać z każdej pomocy. – Profesor wzruszył ramionami.

\- Chyba was polubię. – Doktor pokręciła głową. – Nawet o tym nie pomyślałam dopóki mi pan nie przypomniał o moich rzeczach. Zapędziliście mnie w kąt.

\- Nie zmusilibyśmy pani do podpisania kontraktu. – Profesor uśmiechnął się słabo. – Ale musieliśmy mieć pewność, że nie jest pani wrogiem Pana Blacka.

\- Już mówiłam, że wszystko rozumiem – powiedziała z uśmiechem Doktor. – Poza tym, brak jakichkolwiek zabezpieczeń z waszej strony bardzo by mnie zmartwił. Wychowywałam się w nietypowej rodzinie… powiedzmy, że nie jest łatwo się z nimi dogadać. Ciągłe zastanawianie się nad motywami innych jest u nas rodzinne. Akceptacja z otwartymi ramionami zwiększyłaby tylko moją paranoję.

\- Przykro mi. – Profesor otworzył pudełko i podał je Doktor. – Czego będzie pani potrzebować do dobrego laboratorium medycznego?

\- Och, wielu rzeczy. – Doktor szybko przejrzała mentalną listę potrzebnych instrumentów. – Po pierwsze chciałabym mieć porządny mikroskop.

\- Nie wie pani może, jak taki mikroskop zbudować, prawda?

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

\- Zlokalizowaliśmy Pana Blacka, panie – wyjęczał Glizdogon.

\- Gdzie on jest?

\- Ostatnio widziano go w Egipcie, panie.

\- Zbierz drużynę i go zniszcz – rozkazał Voldemort.

\- Tak, panie. – Glizdogon się wzdrygnął. – Czy mam pozwolenie na poproszenie naszych sojuszników o pomoc?

\- Masz – powiedział Czarny Pan. – Najwyższa pora, żeby zasłużyli sobie na odpowiednie traktowanie.

\- Dziękuję, panie. – Glizdogon pocałował rąbek szat swojego pana.- Dziękuję.

\- Nie ma za co, Glizdogonie. – Czarny Pan uśmiechnął się. –CRUCIO!

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

\- Przepraszam – odezwał się mężczyzna w hełmie korkowym, próbując zwrócić uwagę Harry'ego. – Ale czy przypadkiem nie jest pan Panem Blackiem?

\- Tak, to ja – powiedział Harry. –W czym mogę pomóc?

\- Jestem dyrektor Asim. – Mężczyzna wyciągnął rękę. – Pracuję dla wydziału starożytności.

\- Pan Black. – Harry uścisnął wyciągniętą dłoń. – Miło mi pana poznać.

\- Mieliśmy nadzieję, że pomoże nam pan w jednej sprawie. – Dyrektor uśmiechnął się.

\- Czego potrzebujecie?

\- Mamy problem z zlokalizowaniem jednego grobowca. – Dyrektor wyciągnął folder. – Nasze badania wskazują, ze powinien być tu gdzieś w okolicy, ale nie możemy go znaleźć.

\- Nie jestem pewny, jak wam mogę pomóc. – Harry zmarszczył brwi. – Nie mam pomysłu, jak znaleźć to, czego szukacie.

\- No cóż – powiedział ze słabym uśmiechem mężczyzna. – Mieliśmy nadzieję, że z pana rozległą wiedzą o zabezpieczeniach i – z tego, co słyszałem – doskonałą umiejętnością obchodzenia się wzrokiem maga, szybko znajdziemy nasze znalezisko.

\- Oh – powiedział Harry. – To mogę zrobić, z radością pomogę.

\- Doskonale – odparł mężczyzna. – Zostało nam tylko opracować kontrakt.

\- Jaki kontrakt?

\- No cóż. – Mężczyzna zamilkł na moment. – Kontrakt, który mamy z Gringottem pozwoliłby panu na zabranie jednej trzeciej skarbów, jak i jednej trzeciej magicznej wiedzy.

\- Naprawdę? – Harry wystarczająco nasłuchał się swojego wuja, żeby wiedzieć, że nigdy nie przyjmuje się pierwszej oferty. – Ciekawe.

\- Ale nie widzę potrzeby, żeby z panem taki kontrakt podpisać. – Ramiona mężczyzny opadły. – Co powie pan na równy podział?

\- A co pan powie na całą magiczną wiedzę, którą możemy odkryć – zaproponował Harry. – i dostęp do całej poprzedniej wiedzy, którą do tej pory zgromadziliście.

\- Musiałbym to przedyskutować z moimi przełożonymi. – Dyrektor Asim próbował zyskać na czasie. – Czy byłby pan skłonny podzielić się z nami wiedzą, którą pan odkrył?

\- Oczywiście, tak długo jak ta wiedza nie będzie stwarzać zagrożenia – zgodził się Harry. – Bez urazy, ale nie miałem do tej pory szczęścia z przedstawicielami rządu.

\- Wrócę niedługo z odpowiedzią – obiecał mężczyzna.

\- W porządku – odparł Harry zaskoczony, że wszystko tak gładko poszło. – Proszę się nie spieszyć, będę tu jeszcze przez dzień lub dwa.

Harry spędził następną godzinę do powrotu profesora na czytaniu stosu książek.

\- Pomocnica i ja spędziliśmy trochę czasu na urządzaniu laboratorium Doktor – wyjaśnił profesor. – Nie uwierzysz, jakie instrumenty kazała nam stworzyć, ci mugole są całkiem sprytni, prawda?

\- Trzeba sobie radzić jakoś inaczej, gdy nie ma się magii – odparł Harry.

\- Czy pod moją nieobecność coś się wydarzyło? – Profesor sięgnął po kolejną książkę.

\- Jakiś koleś od rządu chciał, żebym pomógł mu znaleźć jakiś grobowiec – odparł Harry. – Chwilę negocjowaliśmy, wiesz jak to jest.

\- Nie, nie wiem. – Profesor odłożył książkę i sięgnął po następną. – Nigdy nie nauczyłem się sztuki negocjacji.

\- Och… W każdym razie, on podał cenę, która była zdecydowanie za niska. Ja podałem cenę, która była za wysoka. Następnie on udał, że musi porozmawiać z przełożonymi.

\- Więc to tak działa? – Profesor był pod wrażeniem. – Nie zdawałem sobie z tego sprawy.

\- Jestem prawie pewien, że to tak działa. – Harry wzruszył ramionami. – Wcześniej nie miałem okazji tego robić.

\- No cóż… na pewno wszystko się ułoży. – Profesor kiwnął głową. – Chciałem jutro z Pomocnicą zwiedzić piramidy, chciałbyś się wybrać z nami?

\- Jasne. Brzmi jak świetna zabawa.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

\- Spotkałem się z Panem Blackiem. – Asim rozejrzał się po twarzach swoich przełożonych.

\- Co powiedział? – Jeden z tęższych mężczyzn otarł brew.

\- Podał mi swoją cenę. Połowa skarbów, cała wiedza magiczna, wszystkie magiczne przedmioty i dostęp do całej naszej magicznej wiedzy – odparł Asim. – Dodał też, że jest gotów podzielić się z nami tą wiedzą jeśli uzna, że nie jest niebezpieczna.

\- On chyba nie mówi poważnie. – Oczy grubszego mężczyzny otworzyły się szeroko. – Gobliny chcą tylko jednej trzeciej.

\- I nie mogą znaleźć tego grobowca – przypomniał mu spokojnie jeden z pozostałych mężczyzn. – I, jeśli wierzyć plotkom, Pan Black mógł być w pobliżu, gdy go budowano.

\- Ale nadal – zaprotestował tęgi mężczyzna. – Całą magię… Czy on myśli, że przejrzy całą zawartość i da nam kilka zaklęć, które stwierdzi, że są wystarczająco bezpieczne?

\- Moim zdaniem on coś wie o tym grobowcu – odparł inny mężczyzna. – Nasze sprawozdania wskazują, że leży tam potężny czarodziej… kto wie, jakie niebezpieczeństwa mogą się tam kryć.

\- Połowa to i tak lepiej niż nic – odezwał się Asim. – Jakaś wiedza jest lepsza niż żadna, a Pan Black znany jest ze swojej szczodrości. Zrobił więcej, żeby pomoc europejskim krajów niż ktokolwiek inny w przeciągu ostatnich pięciu wieków.

\- Dobra. Zrób to – zgodził się tęgi mężczyzna. – Powiedz mu, że zgadzamy się na jego warunki… za każdy nowo odkryty zabytek.

\- Dobrze, sir – powiedział dyrektor Asim. – Czy ktoś chciałby coś jeszcze dodać?

\- Zapytaj się go, czy mógłby nam pomóc z bandytami, którzy grasują na pustyni – odezwał się dyrektor Wydziału Przestrzegania Prawa Czarodziejów. – Albo lepiej, ostrzeż go przed nimi I niech on zrobi resztę. Powiedziano mi, że lubi sprawiać wrażenie, że nie wie, co się wokół niego dzieje. Z grzeczności zagramy w jego gierkę.

\- Tak zrobię. – Asim kiwnął głową. – Nie wątpię w fakt, że najpóźniej jutro stanę tu przed wami i poinformuję o najnowszym, wspaniałym odkryciu. Do widzenia, panowie.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Profesor obudził się wczesnym rankiem i nie mając nic do roboty, poszedł dalej spać. Po czterech godzinach wstał i poszedł na mostek.

\- Już jesteśmy – powitała go radośnie Pomocnica. – A że już nie śpisz, to możesz przypilnować zeppelina, a my zwiedzimy piramidy.

\- NIE – nie zgodził się profesor. – Rozkazuję tobie pilnować zeppelina.

\- W porządku – zgodziła się radośnie Pomocnica. – Dzięki, myślałam, że chciałbyś tu zostać po… sam wiesz czym. Ale skoro nie.

\- Jak śmiesz mnie oszukiwać. – Profesor nie był rannym ptaszkiem. – Rozkazuję ci iść do piramid.

\- Skoro tak mówisz. – Pomocnicy udało się ukryć uśmiech aż do sali Port-Świstu. – Frajer.

\- Gdzie profesor? – Harry rozejrzał się. – Nie idzie z nami?

\- Zdecydował, że mam iść pierwsza – odpowiedziała Pomocnica. – I jedno z nas zastąpi go później.

\- Okej. A Doktor nie idzie? – zapytał Harry.

\- Ona już jest na dole – odparła Pomocnica. – Powiedziała, że musi znaleźć kilka rzeczy do laboratorium.

\- No okej. – Harry wzruszył ramionami. – Chodźmy.

\- Yay. – Pomocnica z piskiem dobiegła do Harry'ego i razem z nim teleportowała się w dół, aby zobaczyć piramidy.

\- Czy ty i profesor jesteście ciekawi w jaki sposób je wybudowali? – zapytał Harry, patrząc na te wspaniałe budowle.

\- Do pewnego stopnia – odparła Pomocnica. – Miło jest wiedzieć, jak radzili sobie z niektórymi rzeczami w dalekiej przeszłości.

\- To na pewno. – Harry pokręcił głową. – Chcesz wejść do środka?

\- Chcę – odpowiedziała Pomocnica. – Chodźmy.

Dwoje przyjaciół weszło do piramidy i z szokiem obserwowało bogactwo dawnych królów i ich pośmiertne pokoje.

Przechodząc dalej do pokoju królowej zorientowali się, że nie są sami.

\- Dzień dobry – powiedziała radośnie Pomocnica do dziwnie wyglądającego człowieka. – Jak się pan ma?

\- I dlaczego ma pan na sobie pole maskujące? – zapytał Harry, instynktownie sięgając po różdżkę.

\- Mam się dobrze, dziękuję. – Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się do Pomocnicy. – Ponieważ jestem goblinem.

\- Och. – Harry momentalnie się rozluźnił. – Przepraszam za moje zachowanie, ale wystarczająco dużo ludzi próbuje mnie zabić i czasami pogarsza to moją paranoję.

\- Nic się nie stało. – Goblin kiwnął głową. – Przyszliście na zwiedzanie?

\- Ja tak – odpowiedział Harry. – Pomocnica próbuje się dowiedzieć więcej o tym, jak to miejsce zostało zbudowane.

\- Naprawdę? – Twarz goblina rozjaśniła się. – Nie jesteś może przez przypadek tą Pomocnicą? Tą, która podróżuje z profesorem i Panem Blackiem, prawda?

\- Tak, to ja. A to jest mój przyjaciel, Pan Black.

\- Miło mi – odezwał się Harry.

\- Chciałbym zasięgnąć opinii, jeśli mogę. – Goblin podał Pomocnicy pergamin pokryty notatkami. – Wygląda na to, że za tą ścianą jest pusta przestrzeń. Nie mogę jednak znaleźć na to żadnego dowodu, nie ma żadnego wejścia.

\- Rzeczywiście – powiedziała Pomocnica, przeglądając notatki. – Może gdybyśmy…

\- Panie Black. – Dyrektor Asim wszedł do komnaty. – Tak się cieszę, że udało mi się pana znaleźć.

\- Witam, dyrektorze Asim. Jak się pan miewa? – zapytał Harry.

\- W porządku – powiedział z uśmiechem mężczyzna. – I mam wspaniałe wieści.

\- Jakie? – zapytał z uśmiechem Harry.

\- Nasz rząd zgodził się na pana warunki – odparł szybko dyrektor. – Wszystkie magiczne przedmioty i zaklęcia, plus połowa z wszystkich znalezionych skarbów.

\- A co z dostępem do tego, co już znacie?

\- Właśnie przygotowywane są kopie. – Dyrektor uśmiechnął się. – Dostarczymy je panu, gdy już znajdzie pan grobowiec.

\- Świetnie.

\- Panie Black – odezwała się Pomocnica znad pergaminu. – Czy mógłby pan spojrzeć na tę ścianę wzrokiem maga?

\- Jasne. – Harry rozejrzał się po pokoju I utkwił wzrok w jednym punkcie. – Ciekawe, co się stanie gdy…

Jedna z ścian zaczęła się lekko świecić, aby po chwili ukazać utajone wcześniej wejście. Po rozejściu przez próg, cała grupa zastygła oniemiała.

\- Znalazł pan – krzyknął z radości goblin. – Niesamowite.

\- Co to jest? – Asim nie mógł uwierzyć swoim oczom.

\- Wygląda to na zbiór podstawowych zaklęć – odpowiedział Harry, spoglądając na naklejkę na jednym z słoików. – Plus zbiór eliksirów, które raczej uda się rozszyfrować.

\- Jest pan w stanie przeczytać te opisy? – Asim wpatrywał się w Harry'ego w szoku.

\- Hmmm – wymamrotał Harry, spoglądając na grupę. – Przepraszam, nie zwracałem na was uwagi. Jeden z robotników napisał coś na ścianie i skupiłem się na tym.

\- A co jest napisane? – Asim nie wierzył własnym oczom.

\- To raczej sprośne. – Harry zarumienił się. – Wolę nie mówić.

\- Mam to zapisać jako wspólny wysiłek Pana Blacka i banku Gringotta?

\- Nie. – Goblin pokręcił głową. – Ja już dla nich nie pracuję. Jestem na emeryturze.

\- Ale nadal zasługuje pan na jakąś część – zaprotestował Harry. – Nic byśmy nie znaleźli bez pana pomocy.

\- Czy ma pan w planach szukanie jeszcze grobowców? – Goblin uśmiechnął się szeroko. – Jeśli tak, to za uczciwą część za to wszystko będziemy kwita.

\- Doskonale – odparł Harry. – Chciałem prosić pana o pomoc, a to tylko ułatwia sprawę.

\- Naprawdę? – zapytał zszokowany goblin. – W czym mógłbym panu pomóc?

\- No cóż – zaczął Harry. – Proszę mnie poprawić, jeśli się mylę, ale czy Gringott nie prowadzi czasami wielu ekspedycji do starych grobowców?

\- Tak, robią to – potwierdził goblin.

\- I czy właśnie pan samodzielnie nie znalazł tego starego grobowca? – Harry uśmiechnął się.

\- Tak, znalazłem to miejsce – zgodził się ponownie goblin.

\- W ten sposób pokazał pan swoje kompetencje – dokończył Harry. – Chciałbym mieć pana przy sobie, ponieważ może się pan przydać całej naszej drużynie.

\- Rozumiem – odparł goblin. – Z radością pomogę.

\- Świetnie. Witamy na pokładzie, panie…

\- Po prostu Architekt – odparł goblin. – To dosłowne tłumaczenie mojego imienia. Nie będę musiał słuchać jak je masakrujecie, tak jak większość ludzi.

\- Jest pan architektem? – zapytał Harry.

\- Tego mnie nauczono – odparł goblin. – Ale jako inżynier budowlany nie miałem zwykle zbyt dużego pola do popisu. Zwykle kilka zaklęć usprawniających i powiększeń.

\- Dlaczego tak?

\- Nie było takiej potrzeby. – Goblin wzruszył ramionami. – Cała infrastruktura jest już wybudowana. Po co budować coś nowego, jeśli nie ma takiej potrzeby?... A ja chciałbym zbudować przynajmniej jedną rzecz w moim życiu.

\- Rozumiem – powiedział Harry.

\- Więc poszedłem na emeryturę. – Architekt wzruszył ramionami. – Teraz podróżuję po całym świecie, zwiedzając imponujące budowle z kamienia, marząc o dniu, w którym wybuduję coś sam.

\- To się nie różni zbytnio od tego, co robią moi przyjaciele – powiedział Harry.

\- Latamy po świecie, szukając na wspaniałe cuda inżynierii – dodała Pomocnica. – A Pan Black podróżuje po świecie, narzekając na fakt, że nie może mieć spokojnych wakacji i że śmierciożercy lubią ginąć w niewyjaśnionych wypadkach w jego okolicy.

\- Musiałem zrobić coś strasznego w poprzednich życiach – wyjęczał Harry. – Jak na przykład zniszczenie kilku cywilizacji.

\- Nam wszystkim zdarza się mieć pecha. – Pomocnica poklepała Harry'ego po ramieniu. – Chodź, Panie Black, wracajmy do zeppelina.

\- Nadal nie macie dla niego nazwy, co? – Harry pokręcił głową. – Masz rację, chodźmy.

\- Nie powinniśmy poczekać aż pojawi się ekipa, która zabezpieczy znalezisko? – Dyrektor Asim próbował zapanować nad sytuacją.

\- Nie trzeba. – Harry spojrzał na jedne hieroglify. – Proszę się odsunąć.

Cała grupa wyszła z pomieszczenia, a Asim z szokiem obserwował zamykającą się ścianę.

\- Jak wejdziemy tam z powrotem?

\- Hasło to feck-ta – odparł Harry. – Czy ktoś chciałby najpierw pójść coś zjeść?

 **Trochę później niż chciałam, ale cóż. Nadal w święta**

 **Opóźnione życzenia:**

 **Zdrówka dla wszystkich, zwłaszcza fizycznego, z psychicznym sobie poradzimy w świątyni Świętej Kaczki**

 **Pieniążków na dzikie prezenty dla siebie i dla innych.**

 **Miłości w szczególności dla siebie, potem dopiero dla innych.**

 **Cierpliwości dla niewierzących w dobro i miłość Świętej Kaczki.**

 **Rozdział pisany po części na telefonie, bo obecnie jestem za granicą, więc jeśli pojawią się jakiekolwiek błędy, to będę je w stanie poprawić w późniejszym terminie.**

 **Q: Wymarzony prezent?**

 **A: Więcej czasu z wyjątkową dla mnie osobą i małe zoo.**

 **Kaczkowych świąt i kaczkowego Nowego Roku**

 **Niech żyje Święta Kaczka i do następnego!**


	27. Zmiażdżona ropucha

**Rozdział 27**

 **Piramidy, nowe teorie i ropucha**

\- Aurorze Shacklebolt. – Minister Knot wparował do pokoju, a za nim wiernie podążała starsza podsekretarz o wyglądzie ropuchy. – Przydzielam twoją drużynę do dyspozycji mojej asystentki na czas jej tajnej misji poza granicami naszego kraju.

\- Tak jest – odparł Shacklebolt. – Co się stanie, jeśli zostaniemy schwytani przez rząd kraju, na teren którego będziemy wchodzić?

\- Ja się zajmę polityką – warknął Knot. – Zajmij się swoją robotą, albo cię zwolnię.

\- Tak jest… sir. – Shacklebolt z trudem utrzymał twarz bez wyrazu. – Czy mogę zapytać, co to za misja… sir?

\- Będziemy ścigać niesławnego kryminalistę Pana Blacka – wtrąciła się do rozmowy Umbridge. – Jest poszukiwany za morderstwo wielu szanowanych członków naszego społeczeństwa, takich jak Lucjusz Malfoy. My sprawimy, żeby sprawiedliwości stała się zadość.

\- Pan Black? – Kingsley był oszołomiony. – Spodziewacie się, że będziemy ścigać najbardziej niebezpiecznego człowieka na świecie, mając tylko grupę pięciu osób?

\- Taki jest rozkaz – powiedział Knot, odwracając się w stronę wyjścia.

\- Złapcie za ten świstoklik, albo pożegnajcie się z karierą w ministerstwie – rozkazała Umbridge.

\- Mówią, że nie zabija pracowników Wydziału Przestrzegania Prawa. – Kingsley spróbował pocieszyć swoją ekipę. – Mamy sporą szansę wyjść z tego obronną ręką.

Ufając słowom swojego dowódcy, drużyna aurorów wzięła głęboki wdech i chwyciła za świstoklik.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Kilkoro egipskich funkcjonariuszy towarzyszyło Harry'emu i jego przyjaciołom, którzy zbliżali się do prawdopodobnej lokalizacji ukrytego grobowca.

\- Kiedy odkryliście ten grobowiec tam, o? – Harry ręką wskazał na zbocze. – A ten tutaj?

\- Jakie grobowce, Panie Black? – Asim z niepowodzeniem szukał jakiegoś znaku, który świadczyłby o istnieniu czegokolwiek, co nie byłoby zwykłą ścianą.

\- Ten. – Harry poklepał ścianę obok siebie. – Muszę przyznać, użyli na nim całkiem… potężnych zabezpieczeń.

\- Jeszcze go nie odkryliśmy – przyznał Asim. – Zaraz kogoś poproszę, żeby oznaczył to miejsce do dalszych badań.

\- Świetnie – powiedział Harry. – A ten tutaj?

Asim westchnął. To sprawozdanie, które ma napisać przełożonym, zajmie mu co najmniej kilka dni do ogarnięcia.

Pięć godzin i czterdzieści trzy grobowce później, Harry i przyjaciele dotarli do celu podróży.

\- Oto jesteśmy, Panie Black. – Dyrektor Asim był przekonany, że grobowiec zostanie odkryty równie szybko, co pozostałe. – Widzi go pan?

\- Nie. – Harry pokręcił głową. – Nic tu nie wskazuje na to, żeby tu był jakiś grobowiec. Mogę zobaczyć wasze notatki?

\- Mam tu kopię oryginalnego papirusu oraz jego tłumaczenie. – Asim stracił nadzieję, podając dokumenty. Ten dzień nie był porażką, zwłaszcza po wszystkich odkryciach, które dokonał Pan Black. Jednak po całym tym wysiłku, nie znalezienie pierwotnego celu było… rozczarowujące.

\- Znalazłem wasz problem. – Harry położył palec na papirusie. – Wasz tłumacz popełnił tutaj błąd, to nie jest lokalizacja grobowca.

\- Nie jest? – Asim się rozpogodził.

\- Nie – powiedział Harry, kręcąc głową. – Ten grobowiec jest razem z innymi grobowcami w Dolinie Magów.

\- Dolinie Magów? – powtórzył głupio Asim.

\- Tak – powiedział Harry. – Chodźmy tam.

\- Nie jestem pewien, gdzie jest ta Dolina Magów – przyznał Asim.

\- Och. – Harry spojrzał na papirus, następnie się rozejrzał. – Za mną, wszystko się zmieniło przez te kilka tysiącleci, ale chyba mi się uda ją znaleźć.

Harry poprowadził grupę przez kilka małych wydm i przez kamienny łuk.

\- Grobowiec, którego szukacie to najprawdopodobniej ten trzeci po lewej – powiedział Harry.

\- Co to za miejsce? – Asim rozejrzał się z zaciekawieniem.

\- Dolina Magów – odparł Harry, ziewając. – Powinno tu być jakieś trzysta grobowców. Mogę wam narysować mapę, jeśli chcecie.

\- To byłoby bardzo pomocne – odparł zszokowany Asim. – Co to za inskrypcja? Nie wygląda na zwykłe hieroglify.

\- Zaraz spojrzę. – Harry zmrużył oczy, a po chwili zdjął okulary. – Och, nie dziwię się, że nie możecie tego przeczytać.

\- Czemu nie?

\- Ponieważ w historii nie było wielu osób, które mogłyby to rozczytać. – Harry z powrotem założył okulary. – Mogę wam to przetłumaczyć, ale to nie jest zbyt ważne. Zwykłe gadanie o tym, jaki to ten facet był wspaniały.

\- Rozumiem. – Oczy Asima nie mogły rozszerzyć się bardziej. – Skąd pan…

Dźwięk spadających w oddali kamieni oraz chmura kurzu nie pozwolił Asimowi dokończyć pytania.

\- Wygląda na lawinę skalną. – Harry zmrużył oczy, aby ochronić je przed kurzem. – Lepiej wyślijcie tam jakiś oddział, ktoś może być ranny. Musicie to sprawdzić.

\- Tak, oczywiście. Sam poprowadzę ekipę – zaoferował Asim, szukając wymówki do ucieczki.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Pięć minut wcześniej i trzy mile dalej.

\- Znaleźliście już coś? – zapytała ostro Umbridge. – Długo nie dam rady utrzymać tych zaklęć chłodzących.

\- Jesteśmy na jego tropie. – Shacklebolt z trudem zachował kamienny wyraz twarzy. – Nie powinien mieć dużej przewagi nad nami.

\- No co, pospieszcie się – rozkazała kobieta podobna do ropuchy. – Nie chcę być w tym słońcu dłużej, niż jest to konieczne.

\- Może pójdę porozmawiać z głównym zwiadowcą? – zasugerował Shacklebolt. – Wtedy będę może miał więcej informacji do przekazania.

Kobieta tylko mruknęła potwierdzenie i kontynuowała rzucanie wrogich spojrzeń aurorom, którzy zostali przydzieleni do jej ochrony.

Długie nogi Kingsley'a zaprowadziły go dalej w przód, gdzie znajdowała się mała grupka ludzi, wśród których zwykle znajdował się zwiadowca. Lub, jak w tym przypadku, zwiadowczyni.

\- Dlaczego ja nie mogę użyć zaklęć schładzających? – zapytała Tonks głosem przerażająco podobnym do Umbridge. – I dlaczego nie byłam na tyle mądra, żeby zrezygnować, kiedy miałam okazję.

\- Nie możesz używać zaklęć schładzających, bo musisz zachować swoją energię w razie ataku – odparł z wymuszonym uśmiechem Kingsley. – A nie zrezygnowałaś, bo jesteś głupia jak but.

\- Ej. – Tonks zmarszczyła brwi. – Jeśli już musisz wiedzieć…

Ogromny kamień uderzył aurorkę w tył głowy, przerywając jej wypowiedź w pół zdania.

\- Tonks? – Kingsley szybko podbiegł do kobiety i z całych sił starał się osłonić ją przed dalszymi obrażeniami. Czując kamienie uderzające go w plecy, Kingsley z głuchym jękiem opadł i z trudem utrzymywał przytomność.

Skalny deszcz trwał zaledwie kilka krótkich sekund, ale i tak Kingsley musiał otrzeć krew z oczu, żeby móc się rozejrzeć dookoła. Przeraźliwe wrzaski przerwały ciężką ciszę i chwilę zajęło aurorowi zlokalizowanie jego źródła.

Źródłem była Umbridge, która leżała przyszpilona dwoma głazami i wrzeszczała w niebogłosy z bólu i strachu, widząc krew wypływającą z dolnej połowy jej ciała.

Po sprawdzeniu, czy Tonks żyje i czy nie zagraża jej większe niebezpieczeństwo, Shacklebolt szybko podszedł do ropuchowatej kobiety, żeby sprawdzić czy może potrzebuje jego pomocy. Gdy już przygotował różdżkę do rzucenia zaklęcia tamującego krew, Umbridge wydała z siebie ostatni jęk i głucho opadła na ziemię. Pierwsza Wielka Inkwizytor Hogwartu nie żyła.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

\- Jak ci się udała ekspedycja, Asimie?

\- Udała się ponad nasze oczekiwania – odparł z dumą Asim. – Black odkrył ukrytą komnatę w wielkiej piramidzie, w drodze do celu odkrył kilka nieznanych grobowców i pokazał nam dolinę wypełnioną grobami starożytnych magów.

\- Więc poproszenie Blacka o pomoc było dobrym pomysłem – powiedziała kobieta ukryta w cieniu. – Powiedz, co myślisz o tym człowieku. Nie pomijaj niczego.

\- On mnie przeraża – przyznał Asim. – Lekką ręką przyznał, ze szuka odkupienia za zniszczenie w przeszłości kilku cywilizacji. Bez większych problemów odczytał tekst napisany martwym językiem i zaproponował przetłumaczenie tekstu w nieznanym nam języku. Wspomniał o tym, że przez ostatnie kilka tysięcy lat wiele się zmieniło i że może mieć problemy z odnalezieniem Doliny Magów. Łatwość, z którą odnalazł te groby dała mi do zrozumienia, że nie tyle szukał tych grobów, co próbował sobie przypomnieć, gdzie się znajdują.

\- Rozumiem – odparła kobieta.

\- Nie wydaje mi się – kontynuował Asim. – Dostałem wczesne sprawozdanie, z którego wynika, że wielu magów z doliny zostało zabitych przez „tego złego" i wierzę… wierzę, że „ten zły" i osoba, która pozwoliła nam na odkrycie tych grobów to jedna postać… nie możemy go rozłościć w żaden sposób.

\- I tego nie zrobimy – obiecała kobieta. – Zrobimy wszystko, co w naszej mocy, żeby pozostać w jego dobrej łasce.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

\- Panie Black. – Grupa egipskich oficerów z Wydziału Przestrzegania Prawa zbliżyła się do niego z uśmiechem. – Sprawdziliśmy lawinę i miał pan rację. Znaleźliśmy kilkoro ludzi uwiezionych pod głazami.

\- Są ranni?

\- Większość miała drobne skaleczenia. – Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się. – Ale niestety jest jedna ofiara śmiertelna. Dokumenty znalezione przy ciele kobiety wskazują, że jest to grupa brytyjskich aurorów z nakazem pańskiego aresztowania.

\- Rozumiem. – Harry zmarszczył brwi. – Wiecie może dlaczego?

\- Coś związanego ze śmiercią ważnego czarodzieja czystej krwi w Szwajcarii. – Mężczyzna wzruszył ramionami. – Ale to nie nasza sprawa. Mieliśmy nadzieję, że przejrzy pan zdjęcia i potwierdzi ich tożsamość. Wolimy się upewnić, czy nie mamy do czynienia z oszustami. Martwa kobieta jest na samym końcu.

\- Zobaczmy. – Harry wziął zdjęcia do reki i zaczął je przeglądać. – To jest auror Kingsley Shacklebolt, dobry człowiek i utalentowany auror. A to jest Tonks, kolejny dobry auror. Jest trochę drażliwa na punkcie swojego imienia, więc mówcie do niej po prostu Tonks. Jego nie pamiętam, jego też nie. – Harry w końcu dotarł do ostatniego zdjęcia i nie mógł powstrzymać uśmiechu, który pojawił mu się na twarzy. – A to jest Dolores Jane Umbridge. Nie przepadam za nią i nie mogę powiedzieć, żeby mi było przykro, że umarła w tym strasznym wypadku.

\- Co mamy zrobić z pozostałymi osobami? – Egipcjanie spojrzeli po sobie niepewnie.

\- Powiedzcie im, że bardzo bym docenił, gdyby nie próbowali mnie zaaresztować. – Harry uśmiechnął się. – Rozumiem, że to ich praca, ale byłoby miło…

\- Rozumiemy, sir. – Egipcjanie nie mogli uwierzyć w dobroć Pana Blacka.

\- A możecie się też upewnić, żeby dostali jak najlepszą opiekę medyczną? – zapytał Harry z wyraźną troską w głosie. – Na mój koszt. Wiem, że tylko wykonywali rozkazy jakiegoś zidiociałego polityka i wolałbym, żeby wrócili do siebie cali i zdrowi.

\- Tak jest, sir. – Wszyscy mężczyźni pokiwali głowami. – Upewnimy się, żeby się dobrze nimi zajęto.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

\- Jak się pan czuje, aurorze Shacklebolt? – Do sali weszła mała kobieta i usiadła obok łóżka Kingsley'a. – Jestem z biura spraw zagranicznych.

\- I pewnie chce pani wiedzieć, co moja drużyna robiła na terenie waszego kraju bez uprzedniej autoryzacji, tak?

\- Nie. – Kobieta zaśmiała się melodyjnie. – My już wszystko wiemy. Dokumenty w kieszeni pani Umbridge szczegółowo opisały cel waszej misji.

\- W takim razie co się stanie z moją drużyną? – Kingsley'owi zrobiło się niedobrze. – Jeśli to pomoże, to jestem gotów zeznawać, że oni nie mieli pojęcia, że przekroczymy granicę obcego, niezależnego kraju.

\- Nie ma takiej potrzeby – powiedziała z uśmiechem kobieta. – Skonsultowaliśmy się z Panem Blackiem i razem zdecydowaliśmy, co zrobić z tą sytuacją.

\- Tak? – Kingsley szykował się na najgorsze.

\- Puścimy was wolno do domu z ostrzeżeniem, ale wystosujemy oficjalny protest do rządu brytyjskiego.

\- To wszystko? – Oczy Shacklebolta otworzyły się szeroko w zdumieniu.

\- To wszystko – powiedziała kobieta. – I Pan Black ma dla was wiadomość.

\- Co chciał nam przekazać?

\- Powiedział, że jesteście dobrymi aurorami, w szczególności pan i panna Tonks i że rozumie, ze wykonywaliście tylko swoją pracę. Prosił, żeby przerwać jakiekolwiek próby zaaresztowania go, bo według niego robi się to wkurzające. Poza tym nalegał, żebyście otrzymali jak najlepszą opiekę medyczną na jego koszt. – Wyraz twarzy kobiety zlodowaciał w mgnieniu oka. – Powiedział też, że nie przepadał za panią Umbridge. Dodał na koniec, że nie odczuwa żadnego żalu, że zmarła w tak tragicznym wypadku.

\- Rozumiem. – Kingsley był blady jak ściana. – Nas lubi i „nie przepadał" za Umbridge. Nam się udało wyjść z tego wypadku bez większych obrażeń, a ona zginęła w strasznej agonii…

\- Widzę, że pan rozumie. – Kobieta poklepała go po ramieniu. – Proszę bardzo, może pan wrócić do Egiptu kiedy się to panu tylko podoba. Może pan też ścigać Pana Blacka kiedy się to panu tylko podoba. Jednak następnym razem nie wydaje mi się, żeby Pan Black wykazał tyle samo zrozumienia co teraz.

\- Rozumiem – odparł Kingsley. – Chciałaby coś pani dodać?

\- To, co zostało już powiedziane mówi samo za siebie. – Kobieta wstała. – Uzdrowiciele mnie poinformowali, że pan i pana drużyna możecie opuścić szpital w dogodnej dla was chwili. Przygotowaliśmy międzynarodowy świstoklik, który jest do waszej dyspozycji.

\- Dziękuję. – Kingsley zrelaksował się odrobinę.

\- Proszę nie dziękować mnie. – Kobieta uśmiechnęła się. – Gdyby to ode mnie zależało, miałabym was wszystkich zamkniętych w celach i wszyscy byście wszystko wyśpiewali pod wpływem eliksiru prawdy… ale nie jestem osobą, którą ścigaliście.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

\- Z waszego rychłego powrotu… – Knot nawet nie spojrzał znad sterty papierów, gdy Shacklebolt wszedł do gabinetu, żeby złożyć sprawozdanie - … i braku mojej asystentki wnioskuję, że misja się nie powiodła.

\- Pan Black kazał mi panu przekazać, że dalsze próby zaaresztowania go, tylko go bardziej zdenerwują – powiedział Ministrowi Kingsley. – I radziłbym to uhonorować. Jeśli zdecyduje się pan to zignorować… jeśli zdecyduje się pan to zignorować, to wątpię, żeby jakikolwiek auror wykonał pana rozkaz.

\- Niby co on takiego może zrobić? – krzyknął buńczucznie Knot.

\- No cóż… może pana zabić – zasugerował Kingsley. – Powiedziano mi, że staje się bardziej… kreatywny, gdy ktoś go rozzłości.

\- Rozumiem. – Rzeczywistość uderzyła Knota jak ołowiana rura. – Odwołaj rozkaz aresztowania Pana Blacka, dopisz go do listy specjalnych doradców Wydziału Przestrzegania Prawa Czarodziejów razem z wszystkimi przywilejami i znajdź jakiś sposób, żeby przekazać mu fakt, że to było jedno wielkie nieporozumienie.

\- Dobry pomysł – odparł Shacklebolt. – Już się tym zajmuję.

\- I wyślij pełen raport do pani Bones. – Jeśli Knot miał mieć jakiś talent, to na pewno był nim instynkt samozachowawczy. – Razem z rozkazem, który nakazuje jej oferować każdą pomoc, jakiej mógłby potrzebować Black pod warunkiem, że nie utrudni to prowadzonych działań wojennych.

Knot zaczekał, aż auror opuści jego gabinet, po czym sięgnął w głąb biurka po butelkę, którą trzymał na specjalne okazje. Drżącymi rękoma nalał sobie szklaneczkę alkoholu. I tak popijając trunek, Knot zaczął zastanawiać się nad jeszcze świeżym, bliskim spotkaniu ze śmiercią.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Shacklebolt wyszedł z gabinetu Ministra i udał się w stronę pomieszczeń zajmowanych przez Wydział Przestrzegania Prawa. Następnie szybko napisał krótkie sprawozdanie dla przełożonych i udał się na poszukiwanie swojej partnerki.

\- Jaki werdykt? – zapytała nerwowo Tonks.

\- Udało mi się go przekonać, że dalsze ściganie Blacka może być złym pomysłem – odparł Kingsley. – Poza tym dał nam zielone światło, żeby powiedzieć o tym Bones.

\- Zrobimy to teraz? – Tonks nadal była trochę zesztywniała po odniesionych urazach.

\- Już wszystko jej przekazałem. – Shacklebolt wziął głęboki wdech. – Wydaje mi się, że powinniśmy wcześniej skończyć i pójść się napić.

\- Brzmi świetnie – zgodziła się Tonks. – Ale nie powinnam mieszać alkoholu z eliksirami, które mi podali.

\- Więc możesz wziąć sok – powiedział z uśmiechem Kingsley. – Chodźmy.

\- Dobra – zgodziła się Tonks.

Dwoje aurorów wyszło z budynku Ministerstwa i udało się w stronę bezpiecznych połączeń z siecią Fiuu.

\- Dasz radę? – Kingsley obrzucił swoją partnerkę zmartwionym spojrzeniem. – Nie jestem pewny, czy podróżowanie akurat tym sposobem jest bezpieczne dla osób z urazami głowy.

\- Najwyżej zwymiotuję jak wylądujemy. – Tonks wzruszyła ramionami. – Będzie dobrze.

\- Okej – Kingsley wrzucił garść proszku do ognia i ręką pokazał, że Tonks powinna pójść pierwsza. – Jędze przodem.

\- Panie przodem – poprawiła go Tonks i wyraźnie wypowiedziała cel podróży.

Rozglądając się po raz ostatni, Kingsley wziął garść proszku i podążył za Tonks.

\- Skoro mamy tu naszą dwójkę – Dumbledore uśmiechnął się – możemy przejść do rzeczy.

\- Mamy ważne informacje – powiedział Kingsley, siadając na swoim miejscu.

\- Nie uwierzycie, co Minister zrobił – wtrąciła Tonks.

\- To może nas oświećcie – warknął Snape.

\- Minister wysłał nas, żebyśmy zaaresztowali Blacka. – Shacklebolt uśmiechnął się. – Oczywiście pod dowództwem jego starszej podsekretarz.

\- Mniemam, że misja się nie powiodła – zapytał sucho Dumbledore.

\- Black nasłał na nas lawinę skalną. – Tonks uśmiechnęła się słabo. – Większość ran nie była groźna. Nic, czego kilkugodzinny pobyt z uzdrowicielami by nie załatwił.

\- Rozumiem – powiedział Dumbledore. – Były jakieś ofiary?

\- Jedna – odparł Kingsley. – Dolores Umbridge została przygwożdżona wielką skałą i wykrwawiła się na śmierć zanim byłem w stanie rzucić zaklęcie tamujące.

\- Rozumiem. – Dumbledore pokiwał głową. – Jesteście pewni, że to robota Pana Blacka, a nie czysty przypadek?

\- Egipcjanie przekazali mi wiadomość od niego. – Shacklebolt oblizał wargi. – Powiedział, że rozumie, że wykonywaliśmy tylko swoją pracę. Dodatkowo pochwalił umiejętności moje i Tonks. I dodał, że ciągłe próby aresztowania go zaczynają go trochę denerwować. Na końcu stwierdził, że nie lubił Umbridge i że nie będzie za nią tęsknił.

\- Nikt poza Umbridge nie został poważnie ranny? – zapytał Moody. – Co jeszcze możesz mi powiedzieć o tym wypadku?

\- Rozmawiałem z jednym z ludzi, którzy nas odkopali – odparł Kingsley. – Powiedział mi, że w momencie lawiny, Pan Black stał koło niego. Jedynym powodem, dla którego postanowili sprawdzić, czy czasami ktoś nie jest pod skałami, był komentarz Pana Blacka. Ponoć wspomniał, że ktoś może być tam uwięziony i że byłaby wielka szkoda, gdyby ktoś tego nie sprawdził.

\- Więc nie chciał, żebyście zginęli – powiedział Moody. – Chciał, żeby Umbridge umarła, więc ona zginęła. Chciał, żebyście przeżyli, więc posunął się nawet do tego, że wysłało was ratowników.

\- W ogóle nie wierzycie, że jest to najbardziej nieprawdopodobny wypadek? – zapytał cicho Dumbledore.

\- Szanse, że grupa aurorów, wysłana w pogoni za kryminalistą będzie w centrum jakiegoś dziwnego wypadku są małe – powiedział Moody, kręcąc głową. – Jedna ofiara śmiertelna i to w dodatku pachołek z Ministerstwa, której Black nie lubił – szanse jeszcze mniejsze. Niewielkie obrażenia aurorów, których Black lubi – prawdopodobieństwo jeszcze bardziej maleje. I fakt, że Black wysłał grupę, która miała ich odratować sprawia, że szanse są tak małe, że aż praktycznie niemożliwe.

\- Pan Black poprosił również egipski rząd o jak najlepszą opiekę – dodał Kingsley. – I nalegał, że za nią zapłaci.

\- Powiedziano mi, że jedynym powodem, dla którego wracamy do domu, a nie zostajemy zamknięci w celach, było polecenie Pana Blacka. – Tonks przełknęła głośno ślinę. – A jedna z pielęgniarek powiedziała mi, że są prawie przekonani, że Pan Black to ex Czarny Pan.

\- Naprawdę? – Dumbledore pochylił się do przodu z zainteresowaniem.

\- Powiedziała, że to tylko plotka. – Tonks przygryzła wargę. – Ale wierzą, że Pan Black zniszczył kilka cywilizacji, a krzyżowanie planów czarnym panom to albo hobby, albo próba odkupienia.

\- Jeden z funkcjonariuszy powiedział mi, że Black pokazał im kilkanaście nieznanych wcześniej grobowców i całą dolinę wypełnioną magiczną wiedzą – dodał Kingsley. – Wspomniał też, że wielu właścicieli tych grobowców padło pod naporem „tego złego", jednocześnie sugerując, że „tym złym" był właśnie Pan Black.

\- Rozumiem. – Dumbledore zamilkł na chwilę, żeby przetrawić wszystkie informacje. – Spróbujcie się dowiedzieć wszystkiego o tym człowieku, ale go nie prowokujcie.

\- Nic dziwnego, że odczuwa taką pogardę do Voldemorta. – Moody zaśmiał się swoim chropowatym śmiechem. – Black niszczył całe cywilizacje, a Volde ma problem z podporządkowaniem sobie niewielkiej ilości ludzi w małym kraju.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

\- Mogę o coś zapytać? – Harry spojrzał na swojego nowego przyjaciela.

\- Co chciałbyś wiedzieć? – odparł Architekt.

\- Gdy byliśmy przy wielkiej piramidzie, to zauważyłem coś dziwnego.

\- Tak?

\- Zawsze myślałem, że będzie tam mnóstwo turystów – odparł Harry. – Ale gdy tam byliśmy, to nie było nikogo.

\- Ach, to dlatego, że używałem Odstraszacza Turystów TM, pozwala mi to na pracę w spokoju.

\- Och – odparł Harry. – To by wiele wyjaśniało.

\- W takim razie więcej nie musimy o tym rozmawiać – zgodził się Architekt.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

\- Panie. – Losowy śmierciożerca numer trzy zbliżył się do swojego mistrza. – Mam dla ciebie wieści.

\- Jakie? – Czarny Pan usiadł wygodnie na swoim fotelu.

\- Grupa z Egiptu zdała właśnie raport. Mają ponoć informację, że Pan Black był najprawdopodobniej najstraszliwszym Czarnym Panem w historii ludzkości.- Śmierciożerca żałośnie padł na kolana. – Mówią, że całe cywilizacje padały przed jego potęgą.

\- Co? – Voldemort chwycił za różdżkę. – Jak śmiesz mówić, że jest straszniejszy ode mnie… CRUCIO!

 **Wiem, wiem, należy mi się wpie***l. Przepraszam. Ale sesja, dobijające życie, za dużo na głowie i brak umiejętności organizacyjnych.**

 **Ale jestem i mam kilka ogłoszeń parafialnych**

 **SZUKAM KOGOŚ, KTO MNIE ŁASKAWIE KOPNIE W TYŁEK RAZ NA DWA DNI CZY COŚ, żebym się w końcu do roboty wzięła. Może być osobiście, wyjcem, gołębiem (kaczką), czymkolwiek.**

 **BETA? Ktoś? Coś? Chętni? Ja sama wszystkich błędów nie widzę, a nieomylna nie jestem.**

 **No i pytanie: Gdybyście mogli mieć jakąś supermoc to jaką?**

 **A: Ja bym chciała umiejętność napełniania rzeczy. Pusto w portfelu? Bum, hajs się wysypuje. Nudna kąpiel? Bum, cała wanna w gumowych kaczuszkach. Ktoś mnie denerwuje? Bum, napełniam mu pęcherz XD także ten tego**

 **Mam nadzieję, że z następnym rozdziałem nie będzie takich problemów i że pojawi się szybko.**

 **I tak w ogóle to witam nowych wyznawców Świętej Kaczki, miło nam wszystkim was widzieć, słuchać i czuć.**

 **Niech żyje Święta Kaczka i do następnego**


	28. Oj, źle wybrałeś swoją ofiarę

**Rozdział 28.**

 **Porwanie, dzikie bestie i szlaban**

Harry i jego grupa wrócili do zeppelina, gdzie czekała na nich Doktor, przyciskając pergamin do piersi.

\- Coś się stało? – zapytał z niepokojem Harry.

\- Porwali profesora. – Doktor podała mu pergamin. – Żądają, żeby się pan poddał.

\- Jakim cudem udało się im wysłać żądanie okupu? – powiedział zaskoczony Harry.

\- Mamy drugą kartkę z wyjaśnieniem – odparła Doktor. – Tutaj.

\- Profesor pisze, że żądanie wysłał swoją zapalniczką Zippo… a potem wysłał drugą notatkę wyjaśniającą, w jaki sposób dostała się tu ta pierwsza i zarazem wyjaśniając, jakim sposobem udało mu się wysłać tę drugą. – Pomocnica wzrokiem przeleciała po zawartości listu. – Nie mówi nic o tym, czemu nie użył zapalniczki, żeby się z powrotem teleportować.

\- Może był poza zasięgiem czy coś. – Harry wzruszył ramionami. – A co mówi ta pierwsza notatka?

\- Piszą tutaj, że jeśli szybko nie podejmiesz decyzji, to zaczną odcinać palce. – Pomocnica spojrzała na pergamin. – Czy ciężko jest przyczepić z powrotem palce?

\- Bardzo – potwierdziła Doktor. – Nawet jeśli wyślą nam ten palec. Zanim znajdziemy profesora może minąć zbyt wiele czasu.

\- Czy można będzie mu przyczepić inny świeży palec, jeśli będę w stanie taki znaleźć? – zapytał cicho Harry.

\- Tak – potwierdziła Doktor. – Ale nie wydaje mi się, żebyś z łatwością był w stanie znaleźć świeże palce.

\- Jeśli znajdziemy ludzi, którzy go porwali. – Uśmiech Harry'ego zlodowaciał. – To może być pani przekonana, że będzie miała pani wszystkie części ciała, jakich mogłaby pani potrzebować.

\- Ja… - Doktor jednak zmieniła zdanie i tylko kiwnęła głową.

\- Przeniosę naszego zeppelina w pobliże lokalizacji profesora – odparła Pomocnica. – Nie powinniśmy mieć trudności z jego znalezieniem.

\- Pójdę poczytać – krzyknął z oddali Harry. – Powiedzcie mi, kiedy będziemy się zbliżać. Wolę się upewnić, że będziemy mieć efektowne wejście.

\- Ja rozłożę szpital polowy – zgłosiła się Doktor.

\- A ja… ja się pójdę zdrzemnąć. – Architekt kiwnął głową. – Obudźcie mnie, jeśli znajdziecie jakieś ciekawe ruiny, czy coś.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

\- Nie ma tu nikogo, kto by was mógł uratować. – Bandyta uśmiechnął się krzywo do swoich więźniów. – Już niedługo zaczniemy wysyłać was kawałek po kawałku do waszych rodzin i…

\- Oj, zamknij się już. – Profesor rzucił mu piorunujące spojrzenie. – Wystarczy już, że muszę siedzieć w tej niewygodnej klatce. Musisz jeszcze zanieczyszczać powietrze swoim nieustannym kłapaniem języka?

\- Co…? – Bandyta zamilkł zszokowany, jeszcze nikt tak się do niego nie odzywał.

\- Jeszcze jedno. – Profesor jeszcze bardziej się nakręcał. – Wydaje mi się, że jestem raczej ważnym więźniem, powinienem więc mieć swoją własną klatkę… dlaczego miałbym dzielić ją z innymi ludźmi? Są dobrymi towarzyszami niedoli, ale za uwłaczające uważam fakt, że nie daliście mi oddzielnej klatki. Nawet mnie nie przypięliście do prętów… Ten… ten brak szacunku dla poziomu zagrożenia, jakie dla was stwarzam, nie zostanie zapomniany.

\- O… co? – Bandyta odszedł w swoją stronę. Męczenie więźniów to żadna zabawa, gdy ci narzekają, jak łagodne są ich warunki niedoli.

\- Ty… ty mu się postawiłeś? – Jeden z więźniów wpatrywał się w profesora w szoku. – Nikt tego jeszcze nie zrobił.

\- Ten facet ma tupet. – Profesor złożył ramiona na piersi. – Uważać mnie za jakiegoś słabeusza, co za obelga.

\- Umm… kim pan jest? – zapytał profesora inny więzień.

\- Ja? – Profesor uśmiechnął się. – Nikim ważnym.

\- Straszny Pirat Roberts*? – Więzień uśmiechnął się. – Hej, trzy wiwaty na...

\- To nie ja. – Profesor zmarszczył brwi. – Jestem…

\- Pan Black? – Więźniowie poczuli nagły przypływ nadziei. Z Panem Blackiem w pobliżu na pewno nic się im nie stanie.

\- Nadal nie. – Profesor pokręcił głową. – On zwykle jeszcze dodaje, że jest tylko facetem na wakacjach… Jestem profesorem.

\- Kim? – Więźniom opadły ramiona.

\- Profesor? Pracuję dla Pana Blacka? – Profesor rozejrzał się po twarzach zgromadzonych, nie widząc na nich żadnych oznak, że go rozpoznali. – Musieliście o mnie słyszeć.

\- Czekajcie… - Jeden z więźniów wolno kiwnął głową. – To chyba ten koleś, co pracuje z Pomocnicą.

\- Znasz Pomocnicę? – Pozostali więźniowie skupili się na profesorze. – Jaka ona jest?

\- To nie jest ważne. – Profesor skrzywił się. – Ważniejsze jest to, że Pan Black niedługo tu przybędzie, a znając go, nie będzie zbyt zadowolony. Żeby zminimalizować szkody lepiej by było, gdybyście podali mi tę wsuwkę do włosów, ten kawałek gumy do żucia, te kawałki drewna i ten zielony kamień. W ten sposób jakoś otworzę tę klatkę, żeby Pan Black nie musiał za długo czekać na przełamanie zabezpieczeń.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

\- Jesteśmy blisko – krzyknęła Pomocnica.

\- Doskonale. – Harry uśmiechnął się. – Pomyślałem, że zapewnię lepsze show niż byle mgła.

\- Co takiego zrobisz? – zapytała ze zmarszczonymi brwiami Pomocnica.

\- Mgła nie jest zbyt popularna na pustyni – wyjaśnił Harry, rzucając w międzyczasie zaklęcia. – Za to burze piaskowe…

\- Księga ma rozdział o burzach piaskowych? – Brwi Pomocnicy uniosły się do linii włosów. – Musiałam przegapić.

\- Nie ma. – Harry pokręcił głową. – Ale za to jest rozdział o wietrze.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

\- Wiatr się jakoś zwiększa – powiedział bandyta numer jeden do bandyty numer dwa.

\- Yhym – odparł Bandyta numer dwa. – Zbiera się chyba na burzę.

\- A wiesz, co się zwykle dzieje w czasie burzy – powiedział z uśmiechem Bandyta numer jeden. – Rzeczy znikają.

\- Ta wielka skrzynia, której szef pilnuje jak oka w głowie? – zasugerował Bandyta numer dwa.

\- Musi być sporo warta – zgodził się Bandyta numer jeden. – Może ją otworzymy i sprawdzimy.

\- Szkoda by było, gdyby ktoś nas uprzedził. – Bandyta numer dwa chwycił za łom.

Dwaj idioci otworzyli skrzynię, a w środku znaleźli duże metalowe pudło.

\- Jak mamy to niby mamy otworzyć? – Bandyta numer jeden zmarszczył brwi.

\- Widzisz? Obok wisi klucz. Mamy szczęście.

\- Dawaj, otwieramy. – Bandyta numer jeden chwycił klucz i otworzył pudło. – To tylko posąg.

\- Posąg? Czego? – Bandyta numer dwa zajrzał do ciemnego wnętrza.

\- Wygląda na śpiącego Nundu**. – Bandyta numer jeden wydał swoją opinię.

Wtedy oczy „posągu" otworzyły się szeroko.

\- Um… nie wydaje mi się, żeby to był posąg. – Bandyta numer dwa również wydał swoją opinię. I była to ostatnia rzecz, którą w życiu zrobił.

Rozszalały Nundu rozpoczął swoje panowanie w obozie, zabijając wszystkich i wszystko na swojej drodze. W ciągu kilku minut prawie każdy bandyta został rozszarpany na krwiste strzępy.

\- Co się tutaj dzieje? – warknął Glizdogon.

\- Brzmi jakby Pan Black tu był – powiedział jeden z młodszych śmierciożerców. – Może pójdziesz sprawdzić?

\- A dlaczego nie ty? – odparł Glizdogon.

\- Bo ja już wyciągnąłem swoją różdżkę, szczurze. – Śmierciożerca uśmiechnął się wrednie.

\- Dobra. – Glizdogon rzucił tylko jednym rozpaczliwym spojrzeniem i wyszedł z namiotu. Wokół panowała niepokojąca cisza. Glizdogon już był gotów z powrotem wejść do namiotu, gdy poczuł gorący oddech na swoim karku. Następnie odwrócił się, żeby zobaczyć co to i zaczął wrzeszczeć wniebogłosy. Nadal wrzeszczał, gdy kocia kreatura rzuciła się na jego ramię. Szybko zamienił się w szczura i biegiem pobiegł do namiotu, który dzielił z innymi śmierciożercami.

\- Co takiego znalazłeś? – Śmierciożercy spojrzeli na szczura, który szybko przybrał z powrotem ludzką formę.

\- Gdzie jest świstoklik? – zażądał Glizdogon. – Gdzie Ten Cholerny Świstoklik?

\- Mam go tutaj, na szyi. – Jeden ze śmierciożerców wyciągnął łańcuszek spod szaty. – Nie masz się czym martwić.

Peter rzucił się na mężczyznę i chwycił przedmiot.

\- Aktywuj go.

\- Co?

\- Aktywuj to cholerstwo teraz. – Peter spojrzał przez ramię i prawie zemdlał, widząc w wejściu do namiotu głowę Nundu.

\- Merlinie. – Śmierciożerca, który wcześniej rzucał złośliwymi komentarzami, sam był teraz blady jak ściana. – To nie może być…

Mężczyźnie udało się aktywować świstoklik, ale przed tym zdążył zobaczyć otwartą paszczę bestii. Za całej grupy śmierciożerców… byli jedynymi, którzy ocaleli.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

\- Profesorze. – Harry znalazł klatkę, w której znajdował się jego przyjaciel. – Niech się pan odsunie, to ją otworzę.

\- Nie ma takiej potrzeby. – Profesor pokazał mu dziwnie wyglądający sprzęt. – Gdybyś to ty mógł się, proszę, odsunąć.

\- Jasne. – Harry postąpił zgodnie z instrukcjami i w szoku patrzył, jak klatka rozpada się na części pierwsze. – Chciałby pan teraz może znaleźć swoją różdżkę?

\- I znowu nie ma takiej potrzeby. – Profesor wzruszył ramionami. – Zostawiłem ją na Zeppelinie. Jest coś, co chciałby pan tu zrobić?

\- Nie. – Harry pokręcił głową. – Chodźcie tutaj wszyscy, musimy stąd iść najszybciej jak to możliwe.

\- Dlaczego? – zapytał profesor.

\- Po obozie lata rozszalały Nundu i zabija wszystkich i wszystko, co spotyka na swojej drodze – odparł Harry.

\- Jaki wspaniały przypadek. – Jeden z uwolnionych więźniów uśmiechnął się pod nosem. – Nie jest pan przypadkiem Panem Blackiem?

\- To ja – potwierdził Harry. – Dlaczego?

\- Bez powodu. – Mężczyzna z trudem powstrzymywał śmiech. – Tak się tylko zastanawiałem.

Do reszty więźniów powoli zaczynała rozumieć konwersację między dwoma mężczyznami i sami zaczęli ukrywać uśmieszki i chichoty.

\- Wszyscy trzymają świstoklik? – Harry po raz ostatni rozejrzał się. – Teleportuj mnie.

\- Znalazł go pan – przywitała ich Pomocnica. – Jeeej.

\- Był razem z innymi więźniami – powiedział Harry. – Dobrze byłoby ich wysłać do Doktor… Dobrze byłoby też powiadomić władze o Nundu szalejącym w obozie.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

\- Sir. – Jeden z uwolnionych więźniów wszedł do egipskiego Departamentu Przestrzeganie Prawa Czarodziejów. – Mam informację, które musi pan usłyszeć.

\- Khafra? – Szef Departamentu Przestrzegania Prawa spojrzał na mężczyznę zszokowany. – Ty żyjesz.

\- Pan Black uratował mnie przed bandytami. – Khafra uśmiechnął się słabo. – I jestem prawie na sto procent przekonany, że zabił ich wszystkich.

\- Mój… Powiedział nam, że zniszczył obóz, ale nie powiedział, że zrobił to sam. – Starszy mężczyzna pokręcił głową. – Jak to zrobił?

\- Mamy dwie opcje – powiedział z uśmiechem Khafra. – Albo puścił luzem Nundu, albo…

\- Albo?

\- Albo jest animagiem i jego zwierzęciem jest właśnie Nundu – odparł Khafra.

\- Wspomniał nam o tym Nundu, ale nie mogliśmy znaleźć żadnych dowodów na jego obecność. – Starszy uśmiechnął się. – Ale ma to sens. To logiczne, że najniebezpieczniejszy człowiek na świecie będzie zamieniał się w najniebezpieczniejsze zwierzę na świecie, prawda?

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

 _Pan Black – Ex-Czarny Pan i Wcielenie Śmierci i Destrukcji_

 _Pani Informacja_

 _Zostaliśmy poinformowani o fakcie, że Pan Black przyznał się do zniszczenia kilku cywilizacji, co doprowadziło do przyznania mu tytułu Ex-Czarnego Pana. „Żongler" chciałby zaproponować inne wyjaśnienie. Na początek, nie może być tworzenia bez poprzedniej destrukcji. Z każdą nowo poznaną informacją, Pan Black udowadnia, że jest niesamowicie uzdolniony w niszczeniu…_

 _Pan Black – to nie może być człowiek_

 _Laetus Lovegood_

 _Miałem niewątpliwą przyjemność odwiedzić niedawno pewne miasteczko w Bułgarii, gdzie spotkałem się z posągiem na cześć Pana Blacka, który został lokalnym bohaterem i uznawany jest za patrona płodności…_

… _cały klan Wil. Jestem pewien, że niejeden mężczyzna marzył o tym momencie, ale czy jesteście w stanie sobie wyobrazić, czego trzeba, żeby…_

… _każda Wila była wyczerpana, żadna nie mogła się ruszać…_

… _kilka okolicznych klanów ustanowiło nagrodę za znalezienie Pana Blacka. Jedna z Wil powiedziała mi: „Rozmawiałam z moimi kuzynkami i one powiedziały mi… wszystko, co o nim wiedziały…"_

… _zostaje tylko pytanie. Jak przekonać Pana Blacka, żeby nauczył nas swoich sekretów…_

… _Miejmy nadzieję, że już niedługo ukaże się w „Żonglerze" artykuł „CO zrobiłem całemu klanowi Wil i JAK to zrobiłem" autorstwa Pana Blacka._

\- Wydaje mi się, że mogę się tego dowiedzieć, tato. – Luna oderwała wzrok od najnowszego artykułu ojca.

\- Dowiedzieć się czego, kumkwacie? – Mężczyzna spojrzał na swoje dziecko.

\- Co takiego Pan Black zrobił tym Wilom i, co najważniejsze, jak – odparła Luna. – Powiedz, jak to brzmi. Mam na nazwisko Lovegood, a moje nazwisko pasuje do mojej reputacji.

\- Do pokoju – odparł spokojnie Laetus. – I nie wychodź, dopóki nie wykonam wszystkich rytuałów czystości.

\- Jestem pewna, że udałoby mi się go tu sprowadzić – powiedziała Luna, przeskakując po schodach.

\- Dom jest zabezpieczony – odparł Laetus.

\- Jestem pewna, że z łatwością by sobie z nimi poradził – powiedziała z uśmiechem Luna.

\- W takim razie idź do mojego pokoju, a ja będę udawał ciebie przy pomocy eliksiru wielosokowego. – Laetus kiwnął głową. To był niezawodny plan.

\- Nie. – Luna wytknęła język. – Ty idź do swojego pokoju, a ja zrobię co będę chciała.

\- Dobra!

\- Dobra!

 *** Straszny Pirat Roberts – Dread Pirate Roberts; fikcyjna postać z filmu/książki "Narzeczona dla księcia".**

 **** Nundu – jest wschodnioafrykańskim zwierzęciem, przez niektórych uważane za najgroźniejsze stworzenie na świecie. Ten gigantyczny lampart, który mimo swoich rozmiarów porusza się bezszelestnie którego oddech sprowadza zarazę mogącą uśmiercić całą wioskę, jeszcze nigdy nie został pokonany przez grupę liczącą mniej niż stu wyszkolonych czarodziejów. Klasyfikacja MM: XXXXX („Fantastyczne zwierzęta i jak je znaleźć")**

 **SPECJALNE PODZIĘKOWANIA**

 **Salianna – dziękuję za betę i uspokajanie moich paranoicznych myśli, że ta wspaniała strona wywaliła mnie na zbity pysk**

 **Nana16210 – za częste kopniaki w tyłek, które pozwoliły mi na napisanie tego rozdziału mimo wielu przeciwności.**

 **Dziękuję ślicznie :D**

 **A teraz do komentarzy**

 **Lupus: Pan Black nie powstał w czasie Stworzenia, to on do niego doprowadził ;) (A sesja to zło)**

 **Guest: To jest dobra moc. Ale na szczęście Święta Kaczka już jest we mnie i dlatego przekazuję jej dobrą nowinę dalej.**

 **Farciarz: Niech Święta Kaczka i Ciebie ma w opiece :D zawsze się przyda.**

 **Jak widzimy, lista rzeczy, które może zrobić Pan Black się powiększa. Przy 30 rozdziale wstawię uaktualnioną listę teorii, umiejętności i odznaczeń, będzie się potem pojawiać co 5 rozdziałów. (Jeżu, zostały nam tylko 22 rozdziały + sequel)**

 **Kopa dostałam i mogę się dalej do pracy zabierać**

 **Q: Ulubiony sposób na marnowanie czasu?**

 **A: Instagram, albo bezcelowe wpatrywanie się w sufit.**

 **Niech żyje Święta Kaczka i do następnego**


	29. Lecimy do Indii

**Rozdział 29.**

 **Merlin, zwierzątko i odlotowy agent.**

Harry spędził cały poranek, przeglądając różne magiczne skrypty, które zostały odzyskane z jego znalezisk. W większości nie było nic ciekawego, ale jeden tekst przykuł jego uwagę. Był to pamiętnik datowany na koniec rzymskiej epoki. Pierwsze strony dokumentu oznaczone były jako kopia kopii jeszcze starszego tekstu.

\- Trochę z niego jęczący drań. – Harry przejrzał kilka pierwszych stron. – A jaki zadufany w sobie.

Przejrzał połowę książki i dopiero wtedy znalazł coś, co godne było jego uwagi. Odkładając książkę na bok, Harry poszedł na mostek, aby spotkać się z Pomocnicą i profesorem.

\- Hej, profesorze. – Harry wszedł do pomieszczenia i rozejrzał się. – Kim są ci wszyscy ludzie?

\- Znasz oczywiście dyrektora Asima. – Profesor uśmiechnął się. – To jest pan Jones, przedstawiciel banku Gringotta.

\- Miło mi pana poznać – przywitał się z mężczyzną Harry. – Czy jest jakiś powód dla pańskiej wizyty?

\- Mieliśmy nadzieję, że będzie pan przychylny zlecić nam – jako podwykonawcom – odzyskiwanie skarbów. – Jones uśmiechnął się. – Pozwoliło by to panu na szybsze wydobycie skarbów oraz na szybsze ruszenie w dalszą podróż.

\- Och – odparł Harry. – A ile za to chcecie?

\- Pomyśleliśmy, że połowa pana części to będzie uczciwa cena – zasugerował Jones.

\- Och – powtórzył Harry. – Nie.

\- Słucham? – Jones nigdy nie brał udziału w podobnych negocjacjach.

\- Nie. – Harry uśmiechnął się. – Ale dziękuję za ofertę.

\- Dlaczego tu przyszedłeś? – zapytała go Pomocnica.

\- Ach, tak. Prawie bym zapomniał. Chciałem wam tylko powiedzieć, że chcę zahaczyć o Atlantydę, gdy będziemy przelatywać nad Atlantykiem.

\- Co? – krzyknęła każda osoba znajdująca się w pomieszczeniu.

\- Chcę tylko zahaczyć o Atlantydę – odparł Harry. – Jest tam coś, na czym mi zależy.

\- Pan wie, gdzie leży Atlantyda? – zapytał Jones z niedowierzaniem. – Ludzie szukają miejsca spoczynku zaginionego miasta od lat.

\- Yhym – potwierdził Harry. – I by jej nie znaleźli. Są tam zaklęcia, które uniemożliwiają znalezienie miasta, chyba że zna się jego lokację. Zatonięcie w żaden sposób nie wpłynęło na tę magię.

\- Wspomniał pan, że jest tam coś, na czym panu zależy? – zapytał Asim, próbując nawrócić rozmowę na odpowiedni tor.

\- No – powiedział Harry. – Jakiś koleś, Myrddin, schował tam księgę, która ponoć zawiera wiedzę dającą ogromna moc. Później został stamtąd wyrzucony, ale ja chciałby wiedzieć, co było w tej księdze.

\- Myrddin? – zapytał zszokowany Asim. – Wyrzucony?

\- Dokładnie – odparł Harry. – Powiedział, że go wywalili dlatego, że zazdrościli mu potęgi. Oficjalny powód był taki, że był po prostu zbyt słaby magicznie. Mnie się wydaje, że to dlatego, że był jęczącym gnojkiem i wszyscy mieli go dosyć.

\- Co jeszcze może nam pan powiedzieć o Myrddinie? – zapytał ostro Jones.

\- No cóż. – Harry zastanowił się przez moment. – Miał paskudny trądzik, był rudy, a mutację przeszedł dopiero po piętnastym roku życia. – Harry pokręcił głową, ten pamiętnik to była katorga, żeby go przeczytać. – Ale nic nie mogę wam powiedzieć po tym, jak skończył siedemnaście lat.

\- Och. – Mężczyźni spojrzeli po sobie.

\- No cóż. – Harry ziewnął. – Idę się zdrzemnąć.

Profesor i Pomocnica obserwowali z rozbawieniem zszokowanych gości.

\- Nalewki mamusi? – Asim wyjął piersiówkę z kieszeni i zaproponował ją Jones'owi.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

\- Mam bardzo ważny raport do zdania. – Asim wtargnął na spotkanie swoich przełożonych. – Mam bardzo istotne informacje, które musicie usłyszeć.

\- Co takiego, Asimie? – zapytał jeden z nich.

\- Lepiej, żeby to rzeczywiście było takie ważne – dodał drugi.

\- Pan Black zna lokalizację Atlantydy – krzyknął Asim. – I zamierza ją odwiedzić, żeby znaleźć coś, co zostawił po sobie Merlin.

\- CO? – Szczęki zebranych opadły do ziemi.

\- Co takiego powiedział? – Jeden z przełożonych pozbierał się szybciej od pozostałych.

\- Powiedział, że zagubione miasto jest zabezpieczone specjalnymi zaklęciami i trzeba mieć hasło, żeby się tam dostać – odpowiedział Asim. – Dodał też, że nie miał zbyt dobrej opinii o Merlinie.

\- Dlaczego nie?

\- Wspomniał, że Merlin był jęczącym dzieciakiem z trądzikiem. – Asim przełknął głośno ślinę. – I że jego głos zmienił się dopiero w późniejszych latach. Nie był w stanie wiele powiedzieć o jego życiu po siedemnastych urodzinach.

\- Och. – Zebrani wymienili się spojrzeniami.

\- To tylko świadczy o tym, jak bardzo jest sędziwy – odezwał się jeden ze starszych członków. – Asimie, znam cię całe twoje życie, ale czy wiesz, co myślę o tobie, gdy na ciebie patrzę?

\- Nie.

\- Myślę o tym smarkaczu z mlekiem pod nosem, który kamieniem zbił mi szybę w salonie – odparł mężczyzna. – Wystające kolana i ciągły katar, nie tego mężczyznę, którego znam teraz.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

\- Panie Black. – Profesor zapukał w drzwi Harry'ego. – Pamięta pan to nundu, które widział pan w obozie?

\- Tak – odparł Harry. – Czemu?

\- No cóż – powiedział z uśmiechem profesor. – A czy pamięta pan to urządzenie, które pozwoliło mi się wydostać z tamtej klatki?

\- Dlaczego odnoszę wrażenie, że nie spodoba mi się kierunek, w którym idzie ta rozmowa? – westchnął Harry. – Co się stało?

\- Całkiem śmieszna sytuacja. – Profesor zachichotał. – Ponieważ ten mój wynalazek jakimś cudem przetransportował nundu do jednej z nieużywanych części Zeppelina.

\- CO? – Oczy Harry'ego rozszerzyły się w przerażeniu.

\- Proszę się nie martwić. – Profesor machnął ręką na obawy przyjaciela. – Jest w przestrzeni poza normalną przestrzenią, jeden z moich eksperymentów nie poszedł… chyba to nie jest ważne w tym momencie. Ważne jest to, że musi pan wykombinować, co zrobić z tym nundu.

\- Dlaczego ja? – Harry zamrugał oczami. – To pana nundu.

\- No cóż. – Profesor dał sobie chwilę na zastanowienie. – Nie, to pana nundu. Zarejestrowałem go już jako pana zwierzątko.

\- Niby kiedy? – zapytał Harry, uśmiechając się pod nosem.

\- Właśnie teraz – odparł profesor. – Gdy powiedziałem, że to pana zwierzątko.

\- Więc nie wypełnił pan żadnych oficjalnych dokumentów poświadczonych urzędowo czy coś? – zapytał sarkastycznie Harry. – Po prostu zdecydował pan, że ten zwierzak jest mój?

\- Dokładnie tak – potwierdził profesor.

\- Więc czemu nie mogę po prostu powiedzieć, że te nundu jest już pana? – Harry usilnie próbował zrozumieć logikę swojego przyjaciela.

\- Bo już do pana należy – odparł profesor. – A taka zamiana właściciela tylko by zraniła jego uczucia.

\- Och – powiedział Harry. – Rozumiem, czy mamy czym go karmić?

\- Zadbałem o to – powiedział profesor. – Ale rozmawiałem z Pomocnicą i oboje uważamy, że powinien pan brać bardziej aktywny udział w jego opiece i karmieniu.

\- Mówiąc pan i Pomocnica, ma pan na myśli tylko siebie, prawda? – odparł Harry. – I „bardziej aktywny" znaczy cały udział, tak?

\- No cóż… tak – przyznał profesor.

\- Niezła próba, ale nie. – Harry uśmiechnął się pod nosem.

\- Dobra – powiedział posępnie profesor.

\- Niech pan pójdzie porozmawiać z Doktor – zaproponował Harry. – I Pomocnicą. Jestem pewien, że Doktor zrobi dobry użytek z tych wszystkich chorób i kto wie, może… odchody nundu mogą być bardzo pożądanymi składnikami eliksirów.

\- Sprawienie, żeby Pomocnica zainteresowała się odchodami nundu, zrzuci na nią obowiązek sprzątania po nim. Genialne.

\- Nie to mia… Jak pan myśli, gdzie powinniśmy się teraz udać? – Harry uznał, że najlepiej byłoby unikać tego tematu.

\- Nie mam jakichś preferencji na chwilę obecną. – Profesor wzruszył ramionami. – A gdzie pan chciałby się teraz znaleźć?

\- Indie nie brzmią źle – odparł nonszalancko Harry. – Czytałem trochę o Bhutanie, brzmi bardzo ciekawie.

\- W takim razie ruszamy do Indii – odparł profesor. – Jest kilka rzeczy, które razem z Pomocnicą chcieliśmy tam zobaczyć.

\- Co takiego chcecie zobaczyć w Indiach? – Harry spojrzał na profesora i zauważył u niego dziwny błysk w oku. – Nieważne… są rzeczy, o których nie chcę wiedzieć.

\- W porządku – odparł profesor. – Pójdę ustawić kurs.

\- Ja pewnie będę dalej przeglądał te zwoje, które dostaliśmy. – Harry wzruszył ramionami. – Bardzo ciekawe, w ciągu tych kilku godzin nauczyłem się więcej o zabezpieczeniach niż w przeciągu ostatnich kilku lat.

\- Panie Black? – Doktor zapukała do drzwi. – Czy przychodzę nie w porę?

\- Nie, spokojnie. Zapraszam – odparł Harry. – Czego pani potrzebuje?

\- W takim razie ja sobie pójdę – pożegnał się profesor.

\- Miałam nadzieję na próbkę krwi – odparła Doktor. – I chciałam rzucić kilka zaklęć diagnostycznych.

\- Okej. Śmiało.

Doktor wyjęła małą strzykawkę i wypełniła ją krwią Harry'ego.

\- Czy to bezpieczne w tej fiolce? – Harry się wzdrygnął. – Moja krew jest niby bardzo trująca.

\- Powinno być – powiedziała Doktor. – Rzuciłam wszystkie zaklęcia ochronne, jakie mogłam znaleźć. Profesor i Pomocnica dodali coś od siebie… a Architekt stwierdził, że to niezła zabawa i użył trochę magii goblinów. Potem…

\- Rozumiem – przerwał jej Harry. – Potrzebuje pani czegoś jeszcze?

\- Powiem panu, jak rzucę zaklęcia diagnostyczne – odparła Doktor. – Wygląda na to, że ma pan wszczepiony fragment kła bazyliszka w jednej z kości.

\- To sprzed kilku lat – potwierdził Harry. – Miałem na tyle szczęścia, że w pobliżu był feniks, który mnie uleczył swoimi łzami.

\- To by wiele wyjaśniało – powiedziała kobieta. – Chciałabym też próbkę śliny. Chcę zobaczyć, czy jest pan w stanie zamieniać ludzi w wilkołaki.

\- W porządku. – Harry otworzył buzię, pozwalając Doktor na dostęp do otworu gębowego.

\- Jeszcze chwilka… okej, już może pan zamknąć.

\- Dzięki – powiedział Harry. – Znalazła pani coś jeszcze?

\- Wiele rzeczy – odpowiedziała Doktor. – Ale czy coś z tego zrozumiałam? Praktycznie nic. Muszę sprawdzić kilka informacji i porównać wyniki.

\- Niech pani poprosi profesora, żeby powiedział pani o nundu. – Harry podrapał się po głowie. – Tak pomyślałem, że może mieć pani zastosowanie dla jego oddechu.

\- To jest prawdopodobne – odparła Doktor. – Ktoś mógłby pomyśleć, że skoro ma w sobie te zarazy, to może ma też na nie lekarstwo. Dziękuję.

\- Nie ma sprawy – powiedział z uśmiechem Harry.

Cały czas podróży do Indii, Harry spędził na przeglądaniu dokumentów odzyskanych z grobowców. Do czasu przybycia na miejsce, Harry przynajmniej podwoił swoją wiedzę o ofensywnych zabezpieczeniach.

\- Dotarliśmy, mój przyjacielu. – Profesor zapukał do drzwi Harry'ego. – I mam kilka urządzeń, które mogą pana zaciekawić.

\- Och – powiedział Harry, wstając. – Jakiego rodzaju urządzenia?

\- Na przykład to. – Profesor uniósł rolkę ze skóry. – To są wytrychy. Powinny być w stanie otworzyć każdy rzeczywisty zamek na świecie.

\- A co z magicznymi zamkami? – Harry przyjrzał się urządzeniu z bliska.

\- Dołączyłem mały dodatek, który powinien oszukać wszystkie magiczne zamki, żeby uwierzyły, że ma pan poprawne hasło – odparł dumnie profesor. – Wszystko jest zawarte w instrukcji.

\- Dzięki – powiedział Harry. – Coś jeszcze?

\- Ten pas. – Profesor podał Harry'emu pas ze smoczej skóry. – Ma kilka ukrytych przedziałów, które są wypełnione po brzegi eliksirami… pomysł Doktor i Pomocnicy.

\- Dzięki. Świetny pomysł – odparł Harry.

\- Doktor poprosiła mnie o stworzenie jeszcze jednej rzeczy. – Profesor wyciągnął małą, metalową płytkę. – Jej miejsce jest na ramieniu, gdzie ugryzł pana bazyliszek. Ta płytka działa tak, że otacza magicznym polem fragment kła i zbiera produkowany przez niego jad… kilka dni i pana krew nie będzie tak śmiertelna.

\- Dlaczego zbiera truciznę? – Harry przymocował płytkę w odpowiedni miejscu. – I czy to można wyłączyć?

\- Pomocnica i Doktor powiedziały mi, że jad bazyliszka jest zbyt cenny, żeby tak o sobie pływał w pana krwi – wyjaśnił profesor. – Więc chcą go zebrać. Żeby wyłączyć, wystarczy zachcieć.

\- Zachcieć?

\- Zadecydować, żeby się wyłączyło? – spróbował wyjaśnić profesor. – Jeszcze dwie rzeczy.

\- Gdzie one są? – zapytał Harry z uśmiechem.

\- W moim laboratorium – wyjaśnił profesor. – Niech pan przyjdzie po nie, gdy już skończy się pan pakować.

\- Okej. – Harry wzruszył ramionami.

Harry spędził kolejne kilka minut na pakowaniu swoich rzeczy do plecaka, który później przerzucił przez ramię. Następnie udał się do laboratorium profesora.

\- Co ma pan dla mnie, profesorze? – Harry wszedł do pomieszczenia pełen oczekiwania.

\- Mam dwa urządzenia, które chciałbym, żeby pan wypróbował. – Profesor aż podskakiwał z niecierpliwości. – To pierwsze urządzenie… co pan myśli?

\- Myślę, że wygląda to trochę jak kamera. – Harry uniósł przedmiot, żeby mu się lepiej przyjrzeć. – Co takiego robi?

\- To zakamuflowany przyrząd do nagrywania dźwięku – odparł radośnie profesor. – A tu drugie urządzenie.

\- Wygląda jak dyktafon – odparł płasko Harry. – Ale pewnie będzie to coś w stylu kamery, prawda?

\- Dokładnie tak, to wyrafinowany przyrząd do nagrywania obrazu – zgodził się profesor.

 **Czy tylko mnie ta ostatnia scena przypomina Odlotowe Agentki? xD**

 **Po pierwsze: ogromne podziękowania dla Salianny za betę.**

 **Po drugie: FARCIARZ: Nie wiesz, jak to mi zadziałało na samoocenę. Aż rozdział gotowy w szybkim czasie. Cieszy mnie każdy komentarz, nieważne czego się tyczy. Ale te, które stricte odnoszą się do mnie jako tłumacza i do mojego stylu… +150 do produktywności.**

 **Po trzecie: Czy jest rzecz, której absolutnie nienawidzicie?**

 **U mnie na podium jest śnieg. Ja tak bardzo nienawidzę śniegu. Ani tego jak wygląda, ani jak się topi, ani tej pluchy, która zostaje jak się cieplej zrobi. Brrr. Śnieg to zło.**

 **Niech żyje Święta Kaczka i do następnego!**


	30. Spluwaczka kosmosu

**Rozdział 30.**

 **Leki, wakacje i mindfuck.**

\- Halo? – Amelia Bones zapukała w drzwi jednej z bardziej… ekscentrycznych rodzin magicznego świata. – Jest tu kto?

\- Ty – warknął Laetus, otwierając drzwi. – Mój gabinet. Teraz!

\- Co? – A ludzie ją ostrzegali, czemu im nie uwierzyła?

\- SIADAJ. – Twarz Laetusa poczerwieniała. – Czy zdajesz sobie sprawę jak bardzo mamy przerąbane w departamencie przez twoje zachowanie?

\- Um… nie?

\- NIE? – Laetus rzucił grubą teczkę na stół. – Tylko w ostatnim miesiącu zniszczyłaś pięć samochodów i naraziłaś miasto na szkody o wartości przewyższające pięćdziesiąt milionów dolarów.

\- Och. – Amelia zamrugała oczami.

\- Tak, „och" – westchnął Laetus. – Burmistrz siedzi na tyłku komendanta, a komendant siedzi na moim tyłku… Wyrzuciłbym cię wieki temu, gdybyś nie była tak dobrą gliną.

\- Dzięki? – odpowiedziała niepewnie Amelia. – Czy mogę z panem porozmawiać o…

\- O tej akcji z heroiną – powiedział Laetus, kiwając głową. – Dobra robota… Następnym razem zostaw przynajmniej jednego przy życiu. Ci przeklęci dziennikarze i tak mówią dziwne rzeczy o tobie.

\- Dziennikarze?

\- A niech ich cholera weźmie – odparł Laetus. – Nie znajdziesz bardziej bezużytecznego i nieszczerego zajęcia. Wskaż mi dziennikarza, a ja w zamian pokażę ci kogoś, kto jest za głupi i nieuczciwy, żeby dać sobie radę w prawdziwym świecie.

\- O…kej. – Amelia po raz kolejny mrugnęła z niedowierzaniem oczami. – Miałam nadzieję, że dowiem się…

\- Ojcze. – Luna wpadła do pokoju i zarzuciła swojego tatę piorunującymi spojrzeniami. – Znowu wziąłeś swoje leki, prawda?

\- Chcę twoją broń i odznakę, Lovegood – warknął Laetus. – W naszej sile nie ma miejsca dla takiego wolnego strzelca, jakim jesteś ty. To, co zrobiłaś podejrzanym w śledztwie Moralesa… Równie dobrze mogłabyś dołączyć do nich za kratkami.

\- Vomitus Maximus. – Luna machnęła różdżką. – Możesz otworzyć usta bez wymiotowania dopiero wtedy, gdy zaczniesz się normalnie zachowywać.

Ponad trzymetrowy strumień wymiocin wystrzelił z ust mężczyzny i wyleciał przez okno, które niby przypadkiem znajdowało się na jego drodze.

Bones obserwowała odbywającą się przed nią scenę z rosnącym przerażeniem.

\- Um… przepraszam?

\- Dzień dobry, Madame Bones – powiedziała z uśmiechem Luna. – Bardzo przepraszam za zachowanie mojego taty.

\- Wspomniałaś coś o lekach? – Bones próbowała zrozumieć cokolwiek z tej dziwnej sytuacji.

\- Tak, czasami się tak dziwnie zachowuje. – Luna kiwnęła głową. – Próbowałam zamknąć te leki tak, żeby do nich nie sięgnął, ale zawsze udaje mu się je znaleźć.

\- Rozumiem. – Madame nic nie rozumiała.

\- Nie wiem czemu zaczął myśleć, że jesteśmy oficerami policji. – Luna wzruszyła ramionami. – Wszyscy wiedzą, że jesteśmy tajnymi agentami udającymi dwoje dziennikarzy, którzy udają, że są ojcem i córką.

\- Tak… no cóż… dobrze. Miałam nadzieję, że będę mogła przejrzeć wasze informacje na temat Pana Blacka. – Dyrektor Bones próbowała siebie przekonać, że potrzebuje tych informacji. A ta dwójka zdawała się mieć ich więcej niż ktokolwiek inny.

\- Okej. – Luna wzruszyła ramionami. – Chce pani, żebyśmy ustalili płatność na raty, czy zapłaci pani z góry?

\- Co?

\- Praca tajnego agenta nie jest łatwa, pensja też nie jest piękna – wyjaśniła szeptem Luna.

\- Och… Ro…zumiem. – Amelia pokiwała głową. – Może utwórzmy konto, na które będziemy wam wpłacać pieniądze za każdą informację na jego temat.

\- Okej. – Luna skupiła się na punkcie trzy metry na lewo i piętnaście metrów za głową Madame Bones.

\- Dobrze. – Amelia uśmiechnęła się nerwowo. – Może przejdziemy do rzeczy?

\- Blaarg. – Laetus otworzył usta.

\- Jesteś gotowy, żeby z powrotem być dziennikarzem, tato?

\- Blarrg. – Laetus tylko kiwnął głową.

\- W porządku. – Luna odwołała zaklęcie. – Mam nadzieję, że czegoś się nauczyłeś. Blarrg

\- Nie zapomnij, że to ja cię nauczyłem tego zaklęcia. – Uśmiech Laetusa był pełen samozadowolenia. – Ja też tak potrafię. Blarrg.

\- Blarrg. – Luna spojrzała na ojca krzywym spojrzeniem. – Ale ty nie wiesz jak to odwołać. Ja wiem.

\- Blarrg.

\- Współczuję temu, co jest teraz pod oknem – wymamrotała do siebie Amelia.

\- Umówmy się, że następnym razem zrobimy to w czasie dnia niespodziewanego wymiotowania. – Luna kiwnęła tylko głową i po raz kolejny odwołała zaklęcie.

\- Dzień niespodziewanego wymiotowania? – Amelia już wiedziała, że szczerze pożałuje zadania tego pytania.

\- Tak – potwierdził Laetus. – Zauważyłem, że kilka mugolskich instytucji wyższego nauczania organizuje imprezy, na których uczniowie ciągle wymiotują… mugole mają fascynujące zwyczaje.

\- Co z tymi informacjami?

\- Tu mamy wszystko. – Luna rzuciła w jej stronę grubą teczką. – Prosimy o szybką wpłatę.

\- Najlepiej jak najszybciej – dodał Laetus. – Mam żarłoczną bestię z piekła rodem do nakarmienia i trzymania z dala od ludzkości.

\- Tato. – Luna zamrugała szybko oczami. – Mówisz takie miłe rzeczy o mnie.

\- To ja już pójdę. – Bones szybko przejrzała otrzymane dokumenty i z zaskoczeniem stwierdziła, że są bardzo szczegółowe.

\- Proszę uważać na czyścirybę* - odparła radośnie Luna.

\- Będę… uważać – obiecała Bones. Wracając do swojego biura, jedna straszliwa myśl nie dawała jej spokoju. Ta teczka była zbyt dokładnie opracowana jak na parę zwykłych dziennikarzy… Co, jeśli panna Lovegood nie żartowała, gdy wspomniała o byciu tajnymi agentami? Ta dwójka to ostatnie osoby, które mogłaby posądzić o pracę dla kogoś takiego jak… Pan Black. Bones zatrzymała się w pół kroku. Z jednej strony, nie miała na to dowodów, ale z drugiej… to wiele wyjaśniało.

Amelia wyszła na zewnątrz i przeszła koło bardzo sfrustrowanego i pokrytego wymiocinami listonosza. Następnie szybko skręciła za róg domu, aby móc niepostrzeżenie aportować się do pracy.

Po powrocie do biura Bones z marszu chwyciła kartkę i zaczęła wypisywać na niej wszystkie znane fakty o rodzinie Lovegood. Po pierwsze, Luna jest przyjaciółką Pottera i razem z nim była w Departamencie Tajemnic. Po drugie, pochodzi z rodziny, która od pokoleń znana jest z ekscentryczności. Do tego stopnia, że mało który czarodziej zwracał na nich uwagę czy traktował ich poważnie. Przynajmniej do czasu pojawienia się Blacka. Wtedy okazało się, że przynajmniej jedna z ich teorii jest prawdziwa. I jeszcze sytuacja z odrodzeniem Czarnego Pana. Trzecim faktem był Black. Ta rodzina wiedziała o nim więcej niż jakikolwiek inny znany jej człowiek.

Amelia zmarszczyła brwi. Wszystko było zbyt piękne, żeby było prawdziwe. To była jedna z pierwszych lekcji, jakich się nauczyła jako początkujący śledczy. Jeśli elementy układanki układają się za dobrze, oznacza to, że czegoś brakuje. Nic nie było idealne. Z drugiej strony, kto na głos ujawnia, że jest tajnym szpiegiem? Niby takie osoby powinny robić wszystko, żeby się wtopić w tłum, nikt przecież nie pomyśli… Nikt by przecież nie pomyślał, że ktoś tak krzykliwy mógłby być szpiegiem. Już sam pomysł, żeby mówić o tym innym…

Amelia szybko zniszczyła swoją dokładnie przemyślaną listę jednym celnym zaklęciem. Nic nie zostało nikomu udowodnione. Chyba najwyższa pora wykupić prenumeratę na tę gazetę.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

\- Tylko pan, Profesorze. – Harry uśmiechnął się. – Gdzie my teraz jesteśmy?

\- Jesteśmy nad wyspą tropikalną – odpowiedział z uśmiechem Profesor. – Pomocnica chciała spędzić trochę czasu na plaży.

\- Może mi pan załatwić świstoklik? – Harry ziewnął.

\- Oczywiście – odparł Profesor. – Ale jeśli mogę, to chciałbym coś zasugerować.

\- Co takiego?

\- Jest już późno. – Profesor wskazał na duży zegar. – Niech pan spędzi resztki tego dnia z nami na plaży. A swoje sprawy może pan załatwić jutro z samego rana.

\- Okej. Brzmi świetnie – odparł Harry.

\- Wspaniale. – Uśmiech Profesora powiększył się. – Pójdę tylko po Pomocnicę.

\- Proszę bardzo. – Harry szybko zamienił swoje ubranie na coś bardziej odpowiedniego. – Spotkamy się w sali TranŚwistu.

Jak powiedział, tak zrobił. Chwilę później do pomieszczenia wszedł Profesor z uśmiechniętą Pomocnicą.

\- Tak bardzo się cieszę, że zdecydował się pan do nas dołączyć. – Pomocnica była bardziej wesoła niż zwykle. – I żeby ochronić naszą skórę przed słońcem i solą, stworzyłam ten oto eliksir.

\- Super. Świetny pomysł – odparł Harry z uśmiechem.

\- Do dna. – Pomocnica rozdała fiolki z eliksirem. – Starałam się, żeby ta partia smakowała jak truskawki.

\- Moja smakuje jak stare skarpetki – powiedział profesor, krztusząc się.

\- Bo tak miało być. – Pomocnica zabrała z powrotem fiolkę. – Chyba nadal jestem zła, że postanowiłeś dać się porwać i przerwać moje wakacje w Egipcie.

\- Cisza, diabelska kobieto – warknął Profesor.

\- Diabelska Kobieto? – Oczy Pomocnicy rozjarzyły się. – DIABELSKA KOBIETO?! Patrz, kto mówi, ty mały trollu!

\- Troll? TROLL?

\- To chyba dobry czas, żeby udać się na tę plażę – zasugerował Harry.

\- Okej – odparła Pomocnica.

\- Dobry plan – zgodził się Profesor.

Trójka przyjaciół transportowała się w dół i znalazła się w odosobnionej zatoczce.

\- Wspaniale. – Harry rozejrzał się. – Fantastycznie.

\- Cały ten kawałek ziemi należy do magicznej rodziny, więc nikt nie będzie nam przeszkadzał – powiedział z uśmiechem Profesor. – Nawet ta rodzina.

\- Nawet nie rodzina? – Harry nie miał zbyt dobrego przeczucia.

\- Mieszkają w Anglii. – Pomocnica ziewnęła. – Znam jednego z nich. Powiedzieli, że bez problemu możemy spędzić tu tyle czasu, ile chcemy.

\- Och. – Harry wypuścił powietrze z płuc. Naprawdę musiał się nauczyć zaufania wobec swoich przyjaciół.

Pomocnica rozłożyła koc, na który wszyscy się położyli.

\- To jest życie. – Harry zamknął oczy. – Muszę zacząć spędzać więcej czasu na plaży.

\- Zgadzam się – potwierdził Profesor. – Myślę, że… co ma pan w ręce?

\- To? – Harry otworzył rękę, w której znajdował się kamień, który miał zamiar rzucić między fale. – To tylko kamień.

\- Mogę się mu przyjrzeć? – Profesor wyciągnął rękę.

\- Jasne. Nie ma problemu. – Harry wzruszył ramionami.

\- Co to takiego? – Pomocnica przechyliła się w stronę Profesora.

\- Wygląda na to, że zawiera wysokie stężenie tytanu – odparł Profesor. – Gdzieś czytałem, że okoliczne plaże mają bogate źródła tytanu, ale nigdy nie spotkałem się z czymś takim.

\- Szkoda, że nie możemy zanurkować i znaleźć jego źródła. – Harry ziewnął. – Chyba coś oglądałem na ten temat w telewizji.

\- Coś możemy z tym zrobić. – Profesor uśmiechnął się. – Muszę porozmawiać o tym z Architektem… Jednak pozwoli to mi i Pomocnicy porozmawiać z panem o pewnej sprawie.

\- Śmiało – powiedział Harry.

\- Razem z Pomocnicą znaleźliśmy idealną wyspę na sprzedaż. – Profesor uśmiechnął się. – Jałowa, opuszczona, pokryta licznymi zaklęciami, które odstraszają wszystkich i wszystko.

\- Na tyle duża, żeby móc zbudować na niej fortecę, ale na tyle mała, że łatwo można ją bronić – dodała Pomocnica. – To również ziemia niczyja, więc nikt nie może nam zarzucić łamania jakichś tam regulacji w stylu „zaprzeczanie prawom natury" czy „odkrywanie rzeczy, których ludzkość nie powinna była poznać".

\- A najlepsza część to to, że ta wyspa znajduje się blisko Antarktydy, więc przepysznego pingwiniego mięsa będziemy mieć pod dostatkiem.

\- Pingwiniego? – Harry zmusił się, żeby nie zadawać dalszych pytań. – Dlaczego mi o tym wszystkim mówicie?

\- No cóż – zaczął Profesor. – Mieliśmy nadzieję, że by pan ją kupił.

\- Dlaczego sami jej nie kupicie? – zapytał Harry, unosząc brew.

\- Nie radzimy sobie z pieniędzmi – wyjaśniła zawstydzona Pomocnica. – Więc panu oddaliśmy pakiet kontrolny, a sobie zostawiliśmy skromny procent, które pokrywa nasze badania.

\- Och. – Harry był w szoku. – Jasne, możemy ją kupić. Czemu nie?

\- Wspaniale. – Pomocnica klasnęła w ręce. – Zaraz powiem Architektowi, żeby zajął się projektem.

\- Jak się nazywa firma? – Harry nie mógł uwierzyć, jak bardzo jego życie się zmieniło, odkąd opuścił szkołę.

\- Black Ink. – odparł dumnie Profesor.

\- Black Inc.? – powtórzył Harry.

\- Nie. – Pomocnica pokręciła głową. – Black Ink… Profesor nie potrafi pisać.

\- Dlaczego nie Przedsiębiorstwo Profesora albo Pomocnica Incorporated? – Harry z trudem próbował nadążyć za ich tokiem rozumowania. – Dlaczego daliście jej moje nazwisko?

\- Pomocnica Incorporated? – Pomocnica zastanowiła się przez moment. – To może być nazwa wydziału eliksirów.

\- Proszę cię bardzo. – Harry wzruszył ramionami.

\- Nazwaliśmy ją tak z wielu powodów. – Profesor uśmiechnął się. – Po pierwsze, nic z tego by się nie wydarzyło, gdyby nie pan.

\- Okej. Dziękuję.

\- Proszę bardzo – odparł Profesor.

\- No – dodała Pomocnica.

\- Miałem kolejny pomysł dla waszej dwójki. – Harry włożył głowę w dłonie. – Rozumiem, że nasze zapalniczki są za małe, żeby przesłać przez nie większe przedmioty, ale…

\- Ale? – Profesor nie mógł się doczekać, aż usłyszy pomysł swojego przyjaciela.

\- Ale czy nie możemy tego użyć z TransŚwistem? – Harry uśmiechnął się. – W ten sposób moglibyśmy się automatycznie teleportować do każdego z zapalniczką Zippo.

\- Nie uda się. – Profesor oklapł. – Możemy coś pokombinować z ręcznie robionymi świstoklikami, ale na chwilę obecną nie mamy technologii, żeby zrealizować pana pomysł. Najwyżej możemy przesyłać małe nieożywione przedmioty.

\- Jak małe? – Harry uśmiechnął się, widząc rozmiar, jaki pokazał Profesor swoimi rękami. – Czemu nie zacząć dostarczać rzeczy? Bylibyśmy najszybszą pocztą w magicznym świecie. Otrzymujesz przedmiot w trzydzieści sekund, jeśli nie, to my ponosimy jego koszty.

\- Coś takiego możemy zrobić – odparła Pomocnica. – Ale nie podoba mi się pomysł rozdawania rzeczy za darmo.

\- Więc pomińcie ten punkt. – Harry wzruszył ramionami. – Albo lepiej, niech zapłacą więcej za natychmiastową dostawę.

\- Okej – odpowiedziała Pomocnica. – Teraz chodźmy popływać.

\- Ostatni w wodzie jest czymś obrzydliwym zamkniętym w słoiku – krzyknął Profesor. – Prawdopodobnie czymś, co ma silny zapach siarki.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Następnego dnia świstoklik Harry'ego doprowadziło na środek burzliwej ulicy.

\- Tu jesteś. – Mężczyzna wyszedł z jednego z licznych sklepów i chwycił Harry'ego za rękę. – Miałeś tu być wczoraj wieczorem… Czy ty wiesz, jak ciężko będzie wrócić do poprzedniego rozkładu?

\- Huh? – Harry wpatrywał się w mężczyznę, który w jego oczach wydawał się szaleńcem.

\- Tu masz swoje świstokliki. – Mężczyzna włożył mu do ręki kilka metalowych pierścieni. – A tu twoje pamiątki, statuetka Kali z brązu i stary chakram, który pewnie ma jakieś tajemnicze właściwości… Wiesz co, pewnie i ta statuetka i ten chakram są źródłem dziwnych i niezwykłych mocy.

\- Co się dzieje? – Harry chwycił przedmioty lewą ręką, aby prawa przygotowana była na szybki atak.

\- Spóźniłeś się, to się dzieje. – Mężczyzna spojrzał na Harry'ego ponuro. – Nie zrobiłeś żadnej z tych rzeczy, które widziałem, że wczoraj robiłeś… co się stało?

\- Poszedłem na plażę. – Harry pozwolił, aby różdżka pojawiła mu się w dłoni. – A pana nadal nie odpowiedział na moje pytanie.

\- Jeśli chcesz odpowiedzi, zapytaj o nie mojego kuzyna z Anglii, bo to wszystko jego wina. – Mężczyzna spojrzał na kawałek papieru przed nim. – Skontaktowałem się z krawcem, u którego miałeś się pojawić, on i jego żona skontaktują się z twoimi przyjaciółmi… o czym zapominam?

Oczy Harry'ego rozszerzyły się, gdy poczuł pociągnięcie świstoklika.

\- A tak. – Mężczyzna uderzył się w czoło. – Śmierciożercy… wygląda na to, że się nie pojawią. Nie z takim opóźnieniem. Niektórzy ludzie nie patrzą na uczucia innych.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Harry wylądował przykucnięty, z różdżką w ręce i szybko rozejrzał się, sprawdzając otoczenie. Przed nim rozpościerał się widok na Tadż Mahal, a za nim i po bokach znajdowali się turyści. Wzruszając ramionami, Harry zignorował dziwne spojrzenia i schował różdżkę. Następnie westchnął we frustracji i podszedł do ogromnego białego budynku, dodając sklepikarza do listy osób, które kiedyś stłucze na kwaśne jabłko.

Kolejne kilka godzin upłynęły Harry'emu na podziwianiu cudu natury i przyjrzeniu się pewnemu odcinkowi ściany, gdy nagle poczuł pociągnięcie kolejnego świstoklika.

\- Zapomniałem o tym drugim. – Różdżka szybko pojawiła się w ręce Harry'ego, który automatycznie zaczął szukać zagrożenia.

\- Czy jesteś moim gościem? – Niski mężczyzna spojrzał a niego znudzonym wzrokiem.

\- Może. – Harry zaczął się relaksować. – Nie jestem pewny… gdzie jesteśmy?

\- Jesteś moim gościem – odparł mężczyzna. – Jesteśmy w miejscu, gdzie narody nikogo nie obchodzą, a imiona nie mają znaczenia.

\- Co to ma niby zna… Wow. – Dokładnie w tym momencie Harry spojrzał przez okno, za którym znajdowało się pasmo gór, wzbijające się poza chmury. – Mu… Musimy być gdzieś w Himalajach.

\- Możliwe. – Mężczyzna wzruszył ramionami. – Nie jestem od tego, żeby martwić się takimi rzeczami. Jestem twoim przewodnikiem w czasie tej podróży.

\- Jestem Pan Black. – Umysł Harry'ego z trudem przetrawiał ten niesamowity widok. – Miło mi pana poznać.

\- Chodź ze mną. – Przewodnik uśmiechnął się. – Wolałby dotrzeć tam, gdy będzie jeszcze jasno.

\- Dotrzeć gdzie? – Harry podążył za niskim człowieczkiem.

\- Tam, gdzie idziemy – odparł przewodnik z uśmiechem. – Gdzie indziej mielibyśmy iść?

\- Ma to sens… chyba. – Harry zmrużył oczy. – Jak długo nam zajmie dojście… tam?

\- Tak długo, jak trzeba. – Przewodnik wzruszył ramionami.

\- Ten sklepikarz zdecydowanie pnie się w górę po tej liście – wymamrotał do siebie Harry.

Przewodnik zabrał Harry'ego na niezwykle stromą ścieżkę, która pełna była zakrętów i skrętów.

\- To jest tuż za rogiem – krzyknął przewodnik, znikając za załomem skalnym.

\- Co jest tuż za… Wow. – Harry wpatrywał się w szoku w miasto roztaczające się u końca ścieżki.

\- Nie mogę iść dalej. – Przewodnik uśmiechnął się. – Ostatnie kroki musisz zrobić sam.

\- Dlaczego?

\- Wiszę komuś pieniądze – powiedział z uśmiechem przewodnik. – I obawiam się, że ich tam spotkam.

\- Och. – Harry zamrugał oczami. – Więc ja już pójdę.

\- Poczekam na ciebie. – Przewodnik uśmiechnął się. – Miłej wizyty.

Brama do miasta otworzyła się samowolnie i kilkoro mężczyzn w czerwono-złotych szatach wyszło mu naprzeciw.

\- Witaj, młody przyjacielu w Shangri-La**. – Mężczyźni uśmiechnęli się na powitanie. – Niech twój pobyt będzie udany.

Harry przeszedł przez bramę i od razu się rozluźnił. Cały teren ogarniała atmosfera pokoju i błogości.

\- Chyba… chyba polubię to miejsce. – Harry uśmiechnął się. – Może w końcu znalazłem swój dom.

\- Może – odparł jeden z lamów z uśmiechem. – A może po prostu dotarłeś do punktu wyjściowego na kole życia. Tylko czas pokaże.

Dni zamieniły się w tygodnie, tygodnie zamieniły się w miesiące, a Harry spędził niezliczenie wiele godzin na próbie uspokojenia swojego umysłu. W końcu dotarł do momentu, gdzie jego wewnętrzne bariery były nie do przebicia. Biorąc głęboki wdech, Harry ściągnął z siebie czerwone szaty i założył z powrotem to, w czym przyszedł.

\- Opuszczasz nas? – Jeden z lamów uśmiechnął się na widok przygotowań Harry'ego.

\- Tak – odparł Harry. – Nie mogę uwierzyć, że spędziłem tutaj tyle czasu. Pora już na mnie.

\- Czas nie jest tu dla ciebie trudnością – powiedział z uśmiechem lama. – I musisz wrócić tylko wtedy, gdy nadejdzie twój czas. Nie popełniaj błędu przedwczesnego powrotu.

\- Dziękuję. – Harry rozejrzał się po raz ostatni. – Będę tęsknił za tym miejscem. Dziękuję, że mnie tak ciepło przyjęliście.

\- Wszyscy są tu mile widziani – odpowiedział lama. – I może tu wrócisz. Przyszłość jeszcze nie jest zapisana, nie wiadomo dokąd zaprowadzi cię twoja ścieżka.

Harry zarzucił plecak przez ramię i przeszedł przez bramę. Następnie pokręcił głową z niedowierzaniem na widok swojego przewodnika, czekającego w oddali.

\- Nie mogę uwierzyć, że czekał pan tak długo – powiedział z uśmiechem Harry, podchodząc do przewodnika. – Skąd pan wiedział, kiedy stamtąd wyjdę?

\- Zawsze wychodzą po pięciu minutach. – Przewodnik wzruszył ramionami. – Ktoś mógłby pomyśleć, że chcieliby tam dłużej zostać, ale co ja tam wiem…

Harry spojrzał za siebie, gdzie teraz zamiast wspaniałego miasta znajdował się pusty kawałek ziemi.

\- Dlaczego to się przytrafia akurat mi? – jęknął Harry. – Nie mogę mieć chociaż jednego normalnego dnia?

\- Nie wiem. – Przewodnik wzruszył ramionami. – Może jesteś spluwaczką kosmosu.

\- Prawdopodobnie – potwierdził Harry. – To by na pewno wyjaśniało wiele rzeczy.

\- Idź tą ścieżką, a dojdziesz tam, gdzie powinieneś być. – Przewodnik wskazał wydeptaną ścieżkę. – Przyjemnej podróży.

\- Dziękuję. – Harry spędził kilka minut na śledzeniu ścieżki i po wielu zakrętach stwierdził, że znalazł się z powrotem na plaży, która odwiedził razem z Pomocnicą i Profesorem.

\- A pan dopiero nie pojechał? – Doktor zamrugała na niespodziewany widok Harry'ego.

\- Chyba… tak. – Harry zmarszczył brwi. – Ale nie jestem pewien.

\- Skoro pan już tu jest…

\- Tak?

\- Były pan tak miły i posmarował mi plecy kremem?

\- Jasne. – Harry wzruszył ramionami. Może nie było to Shangri-La, ale kto narzekałby na smarowanie pleców pięknej kobiecie.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

W czasie gdy Harry przeżywał egzystencjonalne rozterki, jego przyjaciele starali się zdecydować o kształcie, jaki miałby nabrać ich nowy dom.

\- Nie obchodzi mnie, czy będzie tradycyjny. – Profesor spojrzał ponuro na Architekta i Pomocnicę. – Zamek nie będzie wyglądał jak wielka czaszka… ta wyspa nawet nie ma wulkanu.

\- Co powiecie na gotyckie monstrum? – zasugerował Architekt. – Wypełnione tajnymi przejściami i tym podobne.

\- I jest tradycyjnie. – Pomocnica zamyśliła się. – Trochę starsza tradycja, ale zawsze.

\- To przeżyję – powiedział Profesor. – Zabierzmy się za nasze części.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

\- No i? – Czarny Pan pochylił się do przodu.

\- Nic się nie stało, panie. – Śmierciożerca aż cały się trząsł z nerwów. – Pojawiliśmy się tam i nic się nie stało.

\- Co?

\- Grupa była przygotowana, wszyscy zajęliśmy pozycje. – Łzy zaczęły kapać spod maski śmierciożercy, a jego głos zamienił się w pisk. – Nic się nie stało. Glizdogon zjadł jakieś nieświeże krewetki i musiał mieć płukanie żołądka, następnie uderzyła w niego taksówka, a na koniec zjadł nieświeże curry. W tej chwili siedzi zamknięty w toalecie, z której śmierci tygodniowym trupem… Poza tym nic się nie wydarzyło.

\- Skoro nic się nie wydarzyło – zapytał z fałszywym spokojem Voldemort – to dlaczego połowa grupy wybuchła po powrocie płaczem? I dlaczego druga połowa popuściła? I DLACZEGO SIĘ TAK TRZĘSIESZ?

\- To jest jakiś podstęp. – Śmierciożerca zachichotał w swoim szaleńczym otumanieniu. – Próbuje sprawić, żebyśmy stracili czujność… ale… ale jesteśmy na to zbyt mądrzy.

\- CRUCIO. – Voldemort z trudem powstrzymał się przed krzykiem rozpaczy… w tych czasach ciężko było o dobrych podwładnych.

 *** snodfish – nie mam pojęcia co to. Ale jeśli znajduje się na terenie rodziny Lovegood, to radzę się z tym pogodzić.**

 **** Shangri-La - fikcyjna kraina opisana przez Jamesa Hiltona (1900-1954) w powieści** _ **Zaginiony horyzont**_ **wydanej w 1933 roku. Jest to odosobniona dolina, położona w Tybecie u stóp fikcyjnej góry Karakal (w miejscowym narzeczu „Błękitny Księżyc"), wyższej od Mount Everestu. Dolina rządzona jest sprawiedliwie przez lamów z górującego nad nią klasztoru. W kulturze masowej nazwa doliny zaczęła funkcjonować jako synonim mitycznej, orientalnej utopii żyjącej swoim rytmem z dala od zgiełku świata, ma oznaczać miejsce odosobnienia intelektualnego, kryjówkę przed hałasem świata zewnętrznego, naciskami polityki i wymogów kariery. (Wikipedia)**

 **Trochę dłuższy rozdział dla was :D i całkiem regularnie. Jestem z siebie dumna.**

 **PODZIĘKOWANIA:**

 **BETA: SALIANNA**

 **CIĄGŁA MOTYWACJA: NANA16210**

 **DZIĘKUJĘ Z CAŁEGO MOJEGO KACZEGO SERDUSZKA**

 **Koniec krzyczenia**

 **FARCIARZ: No widzisz, to komentarze tak mnie napędzają i częste upominanie się wyżej wymienionej pani. Znowu mamy nowy rozdzialik :D (chciałam wstawić rozdział w prima aprilis, bo to w końcu idealny czas na to cudeńko, ale nie mogłam się doczekać xD)**

 **Hulk: Merlin niby taki sławny, a tu rude, pryszczate z zadartym nosem. No jak tak można? To się nazywa public image.**

 **I jak obiecałam, wstawiam update wszystkiego, co wiemy o tajemniczym Panu Blacku. Trochę jeszcze dodałam. (lista na saaaamym końcu) Dajcie znać, jeśli coś pominęłam.**

 **Q: Którą rzecz od naszej ulubionej pary przyjaciół chcielibyście mieć w swojej kolekcji? (tylko od Profesora i Pomocnicy)**

 **A: Zegarek, zdecydowanie zegarek. Nadrobiłabym tyle snu. I pewnie rozdziałów. Wszystkiego. A ile seriali.**

 **Niech żyje Święta Kaczka i do następnego!**

 **Tytuły:**

Harry Potter

Padamus da Grim Nomed Black

Pan Black

Baron Black

Odkrywca chrapaków krętorogich

Dowódca wampirzych sił zbrojnych w jednym rejonie Transylwanii.

Legenda

Ten zły

Specjalny Doradca Wydziału Przestrzegania Prawa Czarodziejów

 **Odznaczenia i nagrody:**

Orde Van De Leeuw – Order Lwa Niderlandzkiego; najwyższe cywilne odznaczenie Królestwa Niderlandów.

Order Narodowy Legii Honorowej; Chevalier – Kawaler (V klasa tego odznaczenia)

Udziały w kasynach w Monte Carlo

 **Umiejętności i broń:**

Krew z jadem bazyliszka i łzami feniksa/ wszczepiona kość bazyliszka

Wzrok maga

Połączenie wampira/wilkołaka

Sowiecka księga zaklęć

Bicz

Pugio

Miecz śmierci xD

Niekończąca się manierka

Magiczny kufel do piwa

Księga magii pogodowej

Magiczny zegarek

Namiot na każdy klimat

Plecak bez dna

Magiczny podręcznik dla turysty

Cuda do rozumienia/czytania/pisania/mówienia językami

Magiczne ubranie dostosowujące się do wszystkiego

? Statuetka Kali i stary chakram

 **Teorie:**

Należał do francuskiej grupy partyzantów Maqui

Uwalnianie obozów koncentracyjnych

Pomoc w złapaniu TEGO

Ujarzmienie smoków

Czasy Rzymian

Udział w obalaniu muru berlińskiego

Pomoc w rewolucji węgierskiej w 1956

Czasy Egipcjan

Zniszczenie kilku cywilizacji

Najstraszniejszy czarny pan w dziejach ludzkości

Animag – nundu

Atlantyda i niańczenie Merlina

 **Od Profesora i Pomocnicy:**

Zapalniczka Zippo

Niewykrywalna różdżka z włókna szklanego

Wytrychy

Pas z eliksirami

Kamera do dźwięku

Dyktafon do obrazu

„zbroja" ze stalowego jedwabiu

Ulepszony zegarek – cofanie, zatrzymywanie, przyspieszanie czasu

Urządzenie do wykrywania trucizn


	31. Tęsknię za Tajlandią

**Rozdział 31.**

 **Węże, jady i przemyślenia.**

\- No dobra. – Doktor przeciągnęła się. – Pora wracać na zeppelina.

\- Racja – zgodził się Harry, uruchamiając teleport.

\- Witaj z powrotem, przyjacielu – powiedział z uśmiechem Profesor. – Mam nadzieję, że dobrze się bawiłeś?

\- Można powiedzieć, że mnie oświeciło. – Harry zaśmiał się. – A wy jak się bawiliście?

\- Doskonale – odparł Profesor. – Architekt udał się na wyspę na wstępne oględziny, a my się skontaktowaliśmy z kilkoma goblinami w sprawie wydobycia tytanu.

\- Świetnie. – Harry kiwnął głową. – Naprawdę cudownie.

\- Tak przy okazji – odezwał się Profesor. – Mamy nowych członków drużyny, Krawca i jego żonę.

\- Jak się nazywają? – Harry zamrugał oczami, ten sprzedawca piął się coraz wyżej na jego liście.

\- Nie jestem w stanie ich wymówić. – Profesor wzruszył ramionami. – Zaczęliśmy ich nazywać Krawcem i Szwaczką.

\- Jak… miło. – Harry kiwnął głową.

\- Chodźmy na mostek – powiedział Profesor. – Ustawimy kurs na następny przystanek.

\- Okej. – Harry wzruszył ramionami.

Harry razem z Profesorem udał się na mostek, po czym odłączył się od swojego przyjaciela i skierował się do centrum pomieszczenia.

\- Gdzie teraz? – zapytał Profesor, ignorując sposób, w jaki Harry chwycił ster, wydając przy tym dziwne odgłosy.

\- Tajlandia – odparł z uśmiechem Harry. – Wspaniałe plaże i niesamowite świątynie.

\- Pomocnico. – Profesor odwrócił się. – Ustaw kurs na Bangkok… i to JUŻ!

\- Musisz znaleźć inny sposób, żeby kończyć zdania – odparła Pomocnica, ustawiając odpowiedni kurs. – „I to JUŻ" nie ma tego czegoś.

\- Wiem. – Ramiona Profesora opadły. – Ale odrzuciliście moją propozycję, żeby zatrudnić scenarzystę, żeby wymyślił nam jakieś fajne powiedzonka.

\- Pójdę do swojego pokoju. – Harry wycofał się z pomieszczenia. – I pozwolę wam rozwiązać ten problem na osobności.

\- Poszedł sobie. – Profesor zajrzał ukradkiem przez drzwi i jedyne, co zobaczył to plecy Harry'ego.

\- To dobrze. – Pomocnica chwyciła ster. – Brum, brum.

\- Jestem po tobie. – Profesor zmierzył wzrokiem ster. – Nie baw się nim za długo.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

\- Dotarliśmy – powiedział Profesor z uśmiechem. – Odstawimy cię i lecimy z Pomocnicą na plażę.

\- Później tam do was dołączę – odparł Harry.

\- Nie trzeba. – Profesor zamrugał. – Możemy wrócić wieczorem, jeśli chcesz.

\- Może być – odpowiedział Harry. – Co robią pozostali?

\- Doktor odwiedzi farmę węży Czerwonego Krzyża, Architekt rozpoczyna konstrukcję pana mrocznej fortecy, a Krawiec i Szwaczka idą z nami na plażę.

\- Farma węży? – zapytał zdziwiony Harry.

\- Powiedziała, że część farmy jest otwarta dla publiczności. – Profesor zadrżał. – To nie dla mnie, dzięki.

\- Miłej zabawy na plaży. – Harry udał się do sali TranŚwistu. – Teleportuj mnie w dół.

Harry pojawił się przed dużą statuą z brązu, która znajdowała się na samym środku ronda. Chwilę poświęcił na dokładnie obejrzenie posągu, po czym zszedł na bok i wezwał taksówkę.

\- Tak. – Mężczyzna opuścił szybę w samochodzie.

\- Po pierwsze – odparł z uśmiechem Harry. – Gdzie jestem?

\- Wang Win Yai – odpowiedział taksówkarz. – Gdzie chciałby pan się udać?

\- Czy w pobliżu jest farma węży? – zapytał Harry, wchodząc do pojazdu.

\- Niedaleko – odpowiedział mężczyzna. – Za tym mostem prosto i trzeba trochę przejechać.

\- Więc jedźmy tam – odparł Harry. – Moja koleżanka pewnie już zwiedza to miejsce, a ja chcę zobaczyć czy w ogóle warto.

Taksówka skręciła w uliczkę, która była jedną z wielu odnóg ronda, następnie jechała nią przez kilka przecznic.

\- Więc co takiego robi pan w Tajlandii? – zapytał z uśmiechem taksówkarz.

\- Zwiedzam. – Harry wzruszył ramionami. – To bardzo ładny kraj.

\- A skąd pan jest? – Kierowca spojrzał na Harry'ego w lusterku.

\- Wielka Brytania. – Harry spojrzał przez okno w momencie, gdy przejeżdżali przez most.

\- Ładne miejsce?

\- Nie jest złe – odparł Harry.

Taksówka zjechała z mostu i przejechała obok dużego szpitala.

\- Ten duży budynek z przodu to to miejsce.

\- Wspaniale – odparł Harry, wyciągając swój portfel. – Proszę mnie wyrzucić na chodniku.

\- Miłego dnia. – Kierowca wychylił się i wyciągnął rękę.

\- Proszę bardzo. – Harry spojrzał na licznik i podał taksówkarzowi około pięćset batów.*

Harry wyszedł z taksówki. Następnie, po zapaleniu zielonego światła, przeszedł przez ulicę i ogromną bramę, zatrzymując się dopiero przed zapierającym dech w piersiach budynkiem.

Szybko opłacił wstęp, po czym wszedł do parku i zajrzał do ogromnego wybiegu dla dużych węży.

\- Dzień dobry – wysyczał do jednego z większych węzy. – Jakim rodzajem węża jesteś?

\- Królewską kobrą – odparł leniwie wąż. – Przybyłeś tu, żeby obejrzeć mój występ?

\- Tak – odsyczał Harry.

\- Zostało jeszcze czasu. – Wąż uniósł głowę.

\- Dziękuję. – Harry uśmiechnął się.

\- To było niesamowicie interesujące. – Głos dochodzący zza pleców Harry'ego zaskoczył go. – Dawno nie widziałem tutaj kogoś takiego jak pan.

\- Jak ja? – Harry uniósł brew.

\- Wężoustego – odparł mężczyzna. – Czy powiedział może panu, czy jest tu szczęśliwy?

\- Rozmawialiśmy głównie o jego występie. – Harry wzruszył ramionami.

\- Fascynujące. – Niski mężczyzna wydawał się odpłynąć na chwilę. – Przepraszam mój brak manier. Jestem doktor Hanuman Kanchanaburi.

\- Pan Black. – Harry kiwnął głową. – Czym się pan tu zajmuje?

\- Pracuję dla Czerwonego Krzyża – powiedział z dumą doktor. – Używamy jadu węży, żeby tworzyć odtrutki dla pacjentów.

\- Brzmi ciekawie. Ile macie tutaj węży? – zapytał Harry.

\- Trochę ich jest. – Mężczyzna wzruszył ramionami. – Nie jestem nawet pewien, ja tylko pracuję z jadem… czy mogę się o coś spytać?

\- Jasne – odparł Harry.

\- Mamy tu kobietę, która jest w posiadaniu niesamowitych próbek krwi, które ponoć ma od niejakiego Pana Blacka. Czy to pan?

\- Może być. – Harry wzruszył ramionami. – Moja koleżanka mogła tu przynieść kilka próbek.

\- Czy w takim razie moglibyśmy pójść i się z nią spotkać, aby upewnić się, że to nie jakaś pomyłka? – Doktor Kanchanaburi uśmiechnął się. – Bardzo chciałby przeprowadzić z nią eksperyment, Panie Black i wolałbym się upewnić, że on to pan.

\- Okej. – Harry zmrużył oczy. Długo to zajmie? Chciałem zrobić dzisiaj jeszcze kilka rzeczy.

\- Nie, nie zajmie długo. – Mężczyzna pokręcił głową. – Przynajmniej teraz. Będzie pan miał mnóstwo czasu, żeby wrócić i obejrzeć występ.

Harry poszedł za mężczyzną do budynku i kilka pięter schodami.

\- Dzień dobry, Panie Black. – Doktor uśmiechnęła się na widok Harry'ego. – Co pan tutaj robi?

\- Profesor wspomniał, że będzie pani odwiedzać to miejsce, więc pomyślałem, że zobaczę co to takiego – powiedział z uśmiechem Harry. – Zaliczyłem bardzo miłą rozmowę z jednym z węży i z doktorem Kanchanaburim.

\- Jednym z węży? – Doktor zamrugała oczami zdziwiona. – To bardzo rzadki dar.

\- Tak mi powiedziano – powiedział sucho Harry. – Doktor Kanchanaburi chciał czegoś spróbować.

\- Chciałem potwierdzić, że nie będzie pan miał problemu z innymi rodzajami jadu. Pomyślałem o tym, jak zobaczyłem pana próbki krwi i próbki jadu bazyliszka – odparł Kanchanaburi. – Jeśli się oboje zgodzicie, to chciałbym wstrzyknąć odrobinę jadu kobry królewskiej do krwi Pana Blacka.

\- Nie mam z tym żadnego problemu. – Harry wzruszył ramionami. – A pani?

\- Nie wydaje mi się, żeby mogło dojść do jakiegoś uszczerbku – odparła Doktor.

\- Doskonale. – Kanchanaburi uśmiechnął się. – Zapewniam, że nie ma dla pana tutaj żadnego niebezpieczeństwa. Mamy ogromne pokłady antytoksyny pod ręką, gdyby jednak byłaby potrzebna.

Harry podwinął rękaw i wystawił gołe ramię.

\- Śmiało.

Kanchanaburi wyciągnął małą igiełkę i podał ją Doktor.

\- Skoro to pani jest jego regularnym lekarzem, to pani powinna zrobić wkłucie.

\- W porządku. – Doktor oczyściła kawałek skóry i wbiła w nią igłę.

\- Teraz będziemy monitorować pana przez kilka minut, żeby sprawdzić jakie, i czy w ogóle, jad miał jakiś wpływ na pana krew. – Kanchanaburi uśmiechnął się. – Później chciałbym pobrać kilka próbek krwi do dalszego zbadania.

\- Okej – odparł Harry. – Co potem?

\- Potem. – Doktor uśmiechnęła się pod nosem. – On na kolanach będzie błagał mnie, żebym przyjęła od niego więcej próbek jadów, które mogłabym panu wstrzyknąć.

\- Ofiaruję pani też jedno z moich dzieci, żeby dostać kilka próbek pana krwi i surowych danych. – Kanchanaburi zaśmiał się. – Jest pani złą, złą kobietą, żeby nie podzielić się taką okazją do dalszych badań.

\- Och, Hanumanie. – Doktor zatrzepotała filuternie rzęsami. – Mówi pan takie cudowne rzeczy.

\- Wszystko zależy od tego, czy zgodzi się pan na dalsze badania – powiedział z uśmiechem Kanchanaburi. – I nie skłamię, mówiąc, że załamię się, jeśli pan tego nie zrobi.

\- Proszę bardzo. – Kątem oka Harry zauważył, że Doktor spisała kilka odczytów. – Znaleźliście coś?

\- Coś dziwnego – potwierdziła Doktor.

\- Co takiego zapytał Kanchanaburi ochoczo.

\- Jego krew automatycznie zmieniła swoją strukturę w odpowiedzi na nowy jad i przetransportowała zakażony fragment bliżej kawałka kła. – Doktor pokręciła głową. – Będę musiała przeprowadzić więcej testów.

\- Zmieniła jak? – zapytał nerwowo Harry.

\- Spodziewałam się, że jad nie będzie miał żadnego wpływu i po prostu nie zadziała. – Doktor spojrzała znad swoich notatek. – Zamiast tego, twoje ciało zmieniło się i dostosowało się do jego obecności, uodporniając cię na nie… Nie jestem tylko pewna, dlaczego został przeniesiony w pobliżu starego ugryzienia.

\- Pewnie to funkcja tego urządzenia, które mi przypięliście. – Harry wzruszył ramionami. – Co się teraz stanie?

\- Teraz? – Doktor uśmiechnęła się pod nosem. – Pójdzie pan i obejrzy występ. Później zobaczymy, co możemy zrobić z zebranymi danymi.

\- Dziękuję, że mogłem z wami pracować. – Doktor Kanchanaburi uśmiechnął się szeroko. – To była czysta przyjemność.

\- Cieszę się, że mogłem pomóc. – Harry pomachał im na pożegnanie, po czym wyszedł z budynku i wrócił do wybiegu, gdzie właśnie miał się rozpocząć występ.

Następne kilkanaście minut spędził na oglądaniu, jak mężczyźni podnoszą, karmią i doją węże, które wielkością przewyższały każdego z mężczyzn. Po zakończonym występie Harry opuścił farmę i wezwał taksówkę.

\- Gdzie pana zawieźć? – zapytał kierowca Harry'ego, który wszedł do pojazdu.

\- Ulica Khao San** – odparł szybko Harry. – Słyszałem, że to dobre miejsce, żeby się zabawić.

\- Może. – Kierowca wzruszył ramionami. Ruch uliczny był w miarę lekki, dlatego dotarcie na miejsce nie zajęło dłużej niż kilka minut. Po zapłaceniu za przejazd Harry wyszedł z taksówki i się rozejrzał. Cała ulica była zatłoczona i wypełniona turystami z plecakami. Z uśmiechem na twarzy, Harry wszedł w tłum. Niestety, szybko się zawiódł. Cała ulica wyglądała tak, jakby znajdowały się na niej tylko tanie hostele i agencje podróży. Wzdychając, Harry usiadł na krawężniku przy jednym z niebieskich budynków.

\- Coś się stało? – Para szwedek z dorodnymi piersiami zatrzymała się przy Harrym.

\- W moim przewodniku było napisane, że to jest wspaniałe miejsce. Ja jednak tego nie widzę – westchnął Harry.

\- W nocy jest o wiele lepiej. – Dziewczyny uśmiechnęły się. – Niech pan przyjdzie wtedy, zobaczy pan różnicę.

\- Dzięki. – Harry rozpromienił się. – Jadłyście już może śniadanie?

\- A czy pan oferuje? – Dziewczyny zachichotały.

\- Jasne – odparł Harry. – Gdzie byście chciały pójść?

\- Ten niebieski budynek ma dobrą kuchnię włoską – powiedziała jedna z dziewczyn. – Albo możemy się przejść kilka ulic dalej do jednej z budek z lokalnym jedzeniem.

\- Tajskie brzmi dobrze. – Harry uśmiechnął się. – Nigdy nie rozumiałem ludzi, którzy przyjeżdżali do jakiegoś kraju i nie kosztowali lokalnej kuchni.

\- W takim razie znamy doskonałe miejsce. – Jedna z dziewczyn uśmiechnęła się pod nosem. – Jedzenie jest pyszne i jest niedaleko.

Harry, razem z dziewczynami, poszedł do restauracji, w której złożyli zamówienie.

\- Ostrzegamy – powiedziała jedna z dziewczyn. – Jedzenie jest bardzo ostre.

\- Nie żartowałyście. – Harry prawie zachłysnął się przy pierwszym kęsie. – Ale dobre jest.

\- Jest kilka sklepów, które chciałyśmy później zobaczyć. – Dziewczyny podzieliły się uśmiechem. – Chciałby się pan do nas przyłączyć?

\- Jasne. – Harry wzruszył ramionami i gdy tylko wszyscy skończyli jeść, został zaciągnięty do małego sklepiku. Cały przybytek wypełniony był statuetkami z brązu i drewnianymi rzeźbami.

\- Czy mogę w czymś wam pomóc? – Dziewczyna za ladą na wejściu obdarowała ich radosnym uśmiechem.

\- Chciałabym kupić jedną z tych brązowych statuetek. – Jedna z dziewczyn wskazała na statuetkę za ladą.

\- Ja chciałam rzeźby. – Druga wskazała na kilka mniejszych rzeźb. – I czy może je pani zapakować?

\- Oczywiście. – Dziewczyna odwróciła się w stronę Harry'ego. – A dla pana?

\- Cóż… - Harry rozejrzał się i szybko zauważył jeden przedmiot, który świecił się, gdy spojrzał na niego wzrokiem maga. – Poproszę ten amulet.

\- Dobre oko – odparła kobieta. – Wielu ludzi uważa, że przynoszą szczęście.

\- Przyda mi się. – Harry zapłacił za swój zakup.

\- Czy mógłby pan pomóc nam to wszystko zanieść do pokoju hotelowego? – Dziewczyny ręką wskazały na swoje zakupy. – Nie są ciężkie, ale trochę niezręcznie jest nieść to wszystko na raz, w dodatku bez torby.

\- Nie ma sprawy – odparł Harry. – Z chęcią pomogę.

Dziewczyny poprowadziły Harry'ego przez jedną z wielu drobnych uliczek, koło rozpoznawalnego czerwono-białego słupka fryzjera, aby w końcu przejść przez kolejną ulicę do hotelu.

\- Niezłe miejsce. – Harry rozejrzał się, podziwiając otoczenie, które wyglądało o wiele lepiej niż zwykłe schronisko dla młodzieży.

\- Niezła cena – odparły dziewczyny. – Ale tu jest o wiele czyściej i wygodniej.

Harry wyszedł z ich pokoju kilka godzin później i wezwał taksówkę.

\- Dokąd?

\- Sukhumvit.*** – Harry zamknął oczy i wsłuchał się w radio.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

\- No i? – warknął Voldemort.

\- Znaleźliśmy go, mój panie. – Glizdogon cały się trząsł ze strachu. – Jest w Tajlandii.

\- Weź kilku rekrutów i go zabij. – Voldemort zaczynał się męczyć powtarzaniem tego samego scenariusza co kilka dni.

\- Dziękuję, panie – odparł Glizdogon. – Będzie tak, jak każesz.

\- A to drobny przedsmak tego, co się stanie, jeśli mnie zawiedziesz… CRUCIO!

Peter skręcał się w agonii, dopóki Voldemort nie zniósł zaklęcia. Nie chcąc marnować chwili, szczur szybko wybiegł z pokoju, po drodze zgarniając kilku rekrutów.

\- Ty. – Glizdogon wskazał palcem. – I twoi dwaj koledzy.

\- Co się stało? – Młody rekrut słyszał historie o tym, co się stało ze śmierciożercami, którzy poszli razem z tym szczurem.

\- Czarny Pan rozkazał nam udanie się na polowanie – warknął Glizdogon. – Ze mną.

Trzej śmierciożercy podnieśli się niechętnie i udali się za szczurowatym mężczyzną.

\- Chwyćcie za ten świstoklik – warknął Glizdogon.

\- Nie ma mowy. – Jeden z odważniejszych rekrutów pokręcił głową. – Słyszałem, co się dzieje z tymi, którzy próbują używać świstoklików przeciwko Panu Blacku.

\- Nie użyjemy lokalizacji Blacka. – Glizdogon uśmiechnął się krzywo. – Lądować będziemy kilka ulic dalej… Black nie będzie miał nawet czasu, żeby zadziałać tymi swoimi gierkami.

\- Gdzie wylądujemy? – Rekruci starali się zyskać na czasie. Może, jeśli będą zwlekać, Black opuści już tamte rejony.

\- Jakieś miejsce, które się nazywa Cowboy. – Glizdogon tracił powoli panowanie nad sobą. – Teraz chwyćcie za ten cholerny świstoklik.

Wysyłając między sobą spojrzenia pełne niechęci, śmierciożercy chwycili za świstoklik.

\- Co tu się dzieje? – krzyknął jeden z rekrutów. Cała grupa wylądowała w ogromnym tłumie. Śmierciożerca, który się odezwał, mógł tylko obserwować, jak mugolskie kobiety odciągają jego towarzyszy na bok.

\- Nic nie rób. – Glizdogon zdenerwował się faktem, że żadna z dziewczyn nie zdawała się zwracać na niego uwagi. – Nie możemy sobie pozwolić na urządzanie scen… idź w kierunku Blacka, zaatakujemy go, gdy będziemy się mogli przegrupować.

\- Zrozumiano. – Śmierciożerca kiwnął głową, po czym poczuł, jak ktoś go zaciąga do pobliskiego baru.

Peter szybko zamienił się w szczura i udał się na miejsce, w którym – według informatora – miał się znaleźć tajemniczy Pan Black.

Przez następne kilka minut, Peter obserwował mężczyznę, którego uważał za swój cel. Chwilę później dołączyli do niego rekruci.

\- Co tak długo? – warknął Glizdogon.

\- Te dziewczyny były bardzo natarczywe – odparł nerwowo jeden ze śmierciożerców.

\- I były silniejsze, niż wyglądały – zgodził się drugi. – Nie chciały mnie puścić.

\- Nieważne. – Glizdogon skrzywił się. – Czekamy na dobry moment i atakujemy.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Harry wyszedł z taksówki i zaczął przechadzać się długim bulwarem. Okazjonalne spojrzenie kątem oka w przystające uliczki powodowały rumieniec na jego twarzy. Na zmianę zawstydzające i szokujące, Harry podziwiał wszystko, co Bangkok miał do zaoferowania.

Po pewnym czasie, Harry zdał sobie sprawę z dziwnego swędzenia, które odczuwał na plecach. Szybkie rozeznanie wokoło niewiele go uspokoiło, więc szybko skręcił w jedną z bocznych uliczek. Miał nadzieję albo zgubić tych, którzy go śledzili, albo znaleźć bardziej ustronne miejsce do walki z nimi.

Dziesięć minut i wiele zakrętów później, Harry znalazł opuszczoną uliczkę. Ukrywając się we framudze jednych z wielu drzwi, Harry czekał na swoje cienie.

\- Wiemy, że tu jesteś, Black – krzyknął nerwowo Glizdogon. – Wyjdź z ukrycia bez swojej różdżki, to nie zaczniemy zabijać mugoli.

\- Glizdogon – warknął Harry. Jedna wymamrotana pod nosem inkantacja i z różdżki Harry'ego wystrzelił płomienny bicz.

\- Powiedziałem, rzuć różdżkę, to nie zaczniemy zabijać mugoli. – Glizdogon był przekonany, że Black należał do tego typu ludzi, którzy nie pozwalają na śmierć niewinnych. Poza tym myślał nad swoim planem ataku przez cały okres rekonwalescencji.

\- Zgiń. – Harry różdżką skierował ognisty strumień w kierunku twarzy szczura.

Glizdogon wrzasnął, czując ogień, który wypalał mu połowę twarzy, a jego ręce gorączkowo szukały świstoklika, który został jego jedynym zbawieniem. Głupi ma zawsze szczęście i szczurowi udało się aktywować przedmiot w ostatniej chwili. Inaczej, kolejny atak Harry'ego zakończyłby jego życie.

Zszokowani śmierciożercy prawie się posikali ze strachu, gdy wzrok Pana Blacka przeniósł się z miejsca, w którym uprzednio stał Glizdogon na nich.

\- Do diabła z tym – wrzasnął jeden z rekrutów. – Teleportujemy się stąd.

Pozostali rekruci tylko pokiwali w przerażeniu głowami i spróbowali uciec przed losem. Nieważne z której strony, ryzyko było bardzo duże. Teleportacja była niebezpieczna nawet w kontrolowanych warunkach, dodać do tego stres i adrenalinę… No cóż, można powiedzieć, że szanse przetrwania były niewiele większe niż gdyby zostali.

Harry warknął, widząc uciekających śmierciożerców. W myślach dodał kolejny punkt do listy sytuacji, z których udało się wymknąć temu oślizgłemu szczurowi. Harry westchnął… wszystko układało się zbyt dobrze, aż do tego momentu.

\- Co się tutaj dzieje? – Kilkoro mężczyzn wbiegło do alejki z wyciągniętymi różdżkami.

\- Atak śmierciożerców. – Harry powoli opuścił różdżkę. – Wszyscy uciekli.

\- Pana nazwisko, sir? – Mężczyzna na czele grupy wyjął małe urządzenie nagrywające.

\- Pan Black. – Harry nie zauważył wymiany zszokowanych spojrzeń. – I wygląda na to, że tym idiotom znowu udało się popsuć mój dzień.

\- Rozumiem. – Mężczyzna wyłączył urządzenie i schował do kieszeni. – Może pan iść.

\- Dziękuję. – Harry schował różdżkę i wyszedł z alejki… Dlaczego takie sytuacje przytrafiają się tylko jemu?

\- Dlaczego go pan wypuścił? – Jeden oficerów przestrzegania prawa ze zdumieniem obserwował odejście Harry'ego.

\- Nie słyszałeś, jak on się nazywa? – Dowódca grupy uśmiechnął się krzywo.

\- A co to ma do rzeczy?

\- Pan Black to jeden z najbardziej niebezpiecznych ludzi na świecie. – Mężczyzna pokręcił głową. – I z tego, co wiem, nie robi nic bez przyczyny… poza tym, co mnie interesuje, gdy jakiś długonosy zdecyduje się zabijać innych długonosych?

\- Sir – wtrącił jeden z milczących do te pory mężczyzn. – Zabezpieczenia wykryły kilka wypadków powiązanych z teleportacją chwilę przed naszym przybyciem… Myśli pan, że powinniśmy o sprawdzić?

\- Czemu nie? – Dowódca wzruszył ramionami. – Może być zabawnie.

Cała drużyna zebrała się i udała się kilka ulic dalej, po czym spędziła kolejne minuty na podziwianiu pulsującą masę z ciał, która kiedyś była grupą śmierciożerców, zabijających na żądanie swojego pana.

\- Słyszałem, że lubi pozorować wypadki. – Dowódca pokiwał głową z satysfakcją. – Miło wiedzieć, że moje informacje są prawdziwe.

\- Co mamy zrobić?

\- Zabierzcie ich do kwatery głównej, może uda im się ich poskładać. – Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się. – Chcę się trochę z nimi zabawić.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

\- Co się stało? – Śmierciożerca otworzył oczy.

\- Miałem nadzieję, że to ty mi to powiesz. – Śmierciożerca obrócił się w stronę głosu, który wydobył się z niskiego człowieka w oficjalnym mundurze.

\- Nic nie powiem – warknął obronnie śmierciożerca.

\- Twoi przyjaciele powiedzieli coś podobnego – odparł mężczyzna. – Bardzo dobrze… możesz iść.

\- Co? – Oczy śmierciożercy rozszerzyły się.

\- Możesz iść. – Mężczyzna w mundurze uśmiechnął się przerażającym uśmiechem. – Z tego, co wiem, to nie złamaliście żadnych zasad, więc jesteś wolny.

\- Nie mogę iść. – Śmierciożerca pokręcił głową. – On mnie zabije.

\- To już nie mój problem. – Mężczyzna w mundurze wzruszył ramionami. – Nie złamałeś żadnych praw, więc nie mogę cię tu trzymać.

\- Złamałem mnóstwo praw – wyjąkał śmierciożerca. – Powiem wszystko, co wiem. Nie pozwólcie tylko, żeby on się do mnie dostał.

\- Tak – odparł mężczyzna. – Twoi przyjaciele powiedzieli coś bardzo podobnego.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Peter zajął się czymś, co nie przydarzało mu się zbyt często… zaczął myśleć. Wcześniej uznawał, że miał po prostu szczęście, że udawało mu się ujść z życiem bliskich spotkań z Panem Blackiem. Teraz… teraz musiał wziąć bardziej przerażającą opcję pod uwagę.

\- Zabija mnie kawałek po kawałku. – Peter aż się zatrząsł. – Robi to powoli, rozciąga to, żeby tylko pogorszyć całą sytuację.

Peter był tchórzem, to była jedna z prawd, którą zdecydował się zaakceptować. Nie był silny, nie był przystojny i nie był odważny. Do Voldemorta dołączył ze strachu, swoich przyjaciół zdradził ze strachu i spędził lata, udając domowego zwierzaka ze strachu.

\- Zabije mnie, gdy mu się znudzi ta zabawa. – Peter nie chciał umierać. – Muszę coś wymyślić, żeby wszystko dobrze dla mnie wyszło.

* **Bat tajlandzki – waluta, nie narzędzie.**

 **** Droga Khao San – krótka, ale ładna uliczka. Kiedyś sprzedawano tam ryby, teraz za dnia są hotele i schroniska dla młodzieży, a nocą popularne są bary, kawiarenki i wszystkie takie**

 ***** Sukhumvit – fancy dzielnica Bangkoku. Drogie wille, restauracje, bary i sklepy.**

 **Tradycyjne ogłoszenia parafialne:**

 **1 BETA: Salianna. Thank you from the mountain za podpowiedź.** **Czasami to najprostsze się sprytnie chowa.**

 **2\. KOPY W TYŁEK: Nana16210. Za grożenie mojej wenie torebką z cegłami i zabraniem truskawek równie serdecznie ci dziękuję :D**

 **3\. Trochę komentarzy (*hint hint* komentujcie)**

 **Farciarz: mindfuck porządny, nie ma co. Raz na jakiś czas trzeba.**

 **Lupus: Voldi na razie musi się zmierzyć z niekompetencją pracowników. Aż czekam na ten odcinek „Kryptonim Szef"**

 **Agugu: Amelia się otrząśnie, silna z niej babka :D**

 **4\. Pytanko**

 **Q: Jakiej muzyki obecnie słuchacie? Pytam się obecnie, bo mnie osobiście gust zmienia się na tyle często, że zależy**

 **A: Na chwilę obecną jest to Rihanna, Beyonce, Cardi B, Iron Maiden i Dodie. Taka mieszanka wszystkiego.**

 **Niech żyje Święta Kaczka i do następnego**


	32. Yuki ga furimasu

**Rozdział 32.**

 **Japonia, śnieg i całusy**

Fragment przewodnika Harry'ego.

 _Japonia to wspaniały kraj, mieszanka starego i nowego. Japonia jest jednym nielicznych miejsc, gdzie nikt nie spojrzy dwa razy na czysto krwistego czarodzieja ubranego w normalne dla siebie szaty. Aby dotrzeć do magicznej części Tokio, należy wysiąść na stacji JR Harajuku i śledzić znaki na Meiji Jingu*. Gdy już dojdziesz do Tori (bramy świątyni), szukaj ścieżki, która powinna znajdować się za lewą kolumną głównej bramy…_

Harry za pomocą świstoklika dotarł do dzielnicy Harajuku. Na miejscu z wrażenia opadła mu szczęka. Przed jego oczami przewijały się kobiety w czarnych sukniach ślubnych, w czarnych sukniach balowych, w białych sukniach ślubnych, mężczyźni w białych sukniach ślubnych, uliczni artyści, ogromny sklep z kondomami. Szybko zamrugał i uszczypnął się w rękę, aby upewnić się, że to wszystko się dzieje naprawdę. Po upewnieniu się, że tak, to jest rzeczywistość, Harry kontynuował obserwację tłumu. A myślał, że to czarodzieje są dziwni… teraz zrozumiał, co miał na myśli jego przewodnik.

Nie chcąc pytać się ludzi, dlaczego ubierają się tak jak się ubrali i nie mogąc się powstrzymać od gapienia, przejście stu metrów zajęło Harry'emu dobre kilka minut.

Po raz ostatni oglądając się przez ramię, Harry obszedł masywną bramę i znalazł się w centrum miasteczka, które równie dobrze mogło zatrzymać swój rozwój na okresie Edo.

\- Przepraszam? – Harry podszedł do jednej z budek.

\- Tak? – odparła kobieta.

\- Czy mógłbym dostać trochę tego… co pani tam gotuje? – Harry uśmiechnął się. – Pachnie cudownie.

\- W porządku – odpowiedziała kobieta. – Tak przy okazji, to jest gyudon, chciałby pan dodatkowy sos?

\- Jasne. – Harry kiwnął głową, uśmiechając się do swojej miski z wołowiną i ryżem. – Ma pani może jakieś sugestie, co mogę zobaczyć w okolicy?

\- Można zwiedzić świątynię, zobaczyć mecz sumo. – Kobieta wzruszyła ramionami. – Zależy kto co lubi.

\- Obie rzeczy brzmią świetnie. – Harry uśmiechnął się. – Czy w okolicy jest jakaś świątynia?

\- Przeszedł pan przez jedną, żeby się tu dostać. – Kobieta uśmiechnęła się pod nosem. – Trochę dalej mają magiczną sekcję.

\- Dziękuję. – Harry dokończył posiłek i spojrzał na kobietę. – Ile płacę?

\- Pięć ryo**. – Kobieta wyciągnęła rękę. – Smakowało?

\- Było przepyszne. – Harry zapłacił za jedzenie i wstał ze swojego miejsca. – Dzięki.

Idąc w kierunku świątyni, Harry spędził kilka minut na podziwianiu miko***, które wypełniały swoje obowiązki, po czym podszedł do lady.

\- Czy chciałby pan, aby przepowiedziano panu przyszłość? – zapytała z uśmiechem urocza miko znajdująca się za ladą.

\- Jasne. – Harry wzruszył ramionami. – Czemu nie.

Kobieta wzięła do ręki przedmiot, który wyglądał jak długa, zamknięta z obu stron rura. Następnie potrząsnęła nią i obróciła do góry dnem. Harry z zainteresowaniem przyglądał się jak mały, metalowy pręt wyleciał z jednego końca.

\- Chwileczkę. – Dziewczyna ze zmrużonymi oczami przyjrzała się prętowi, po czy sięgnęła do pudełka obok, aby dopasować napis z odpowiednią karteczką. – Tu jest napisane, że będzie miał pan długie i ekscytujące życie, wypełnione niebezpieczeństwem i dziwnymi sytuacjami… Pierwszy raz trafia mi się taka wróżba. – Miko podała Harry'emu kartkę. – Czy coś jeszcze dla pana będzie?

\- Co to takiego? – Harry ręką wskazał na małe, kolorowe torebeczki.

\- To są uroki – powiedziała z uśmiechem dziewczyna. – Ten jest dla porodu bez komplikacji, ten na szczęście, ten chroni przed nieszczęściem, a ten pomaga przy testach.

\- Wezmę ten chroniący przed nieszczęściem – odparł Harry. – Komu potrzebne jest szczęście, ja potrzebuję wszystkiego, co mnie ochroni przed nieszczęściem.

Kobieta ładnie się uśmiechnęła.

\- Czy coś jeszcze?

\- I parę tych do testów. – Harry uśmiechnął się pod nosem. – Mam przyjaciółkę, która by mnie zabiła, gdybym nie przywiózł jej i przyjacielowi, który potrzebuje pomocy takiego prezentu.

\- Proszę bardzo. – Dziewczyna zapakowała torebeczki do większego opakowania. – Dziękuję za przyjście.

\- Miłego dnia. – Harry zapłacił za przedmioty i odwrócił się, żeby odejść. – Co teraz.

Kątem oka zauważył ruch, który zwrócił jego uwagę. Był to dziwny, mały lisek, który wydawała się go śledzić.

\- Cześć – powiedział z uśmiechem Harry. – Co ty tu robisz?

\- O kurde. – Lis zamienił się w uroczą dziewczynę z dwoma, gęstymi, rudymi ogonami. – Jak mnie pan zauważył?

\- Dużo mnie śledzą. – Harry wzruszył ramionami. – Więc chyba jestem bardziej czujny niż większość ludzi.

\- Chyba. – Dziewczyna wydęła wargi.

\- Dlaczego mnie śledzisz?

\- Nie chciałam zrobić nic wielkiego. – Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się nerwowo. – Chciałam tylko zrobić panu mały żart.

\- Lubisz żarty? – Harry zaśmiał się. – W takim razie mam parę przyjaciół, którzy z pewnością chcieliby cię poznać.

\- Naprawdę? – Dziewczyna ucieszyła się. – Gdzie są pana przyjaciele?

\- W Anglii – powiedział z uśmiechem Harry. – Trochę daleko stąd.

\- Och. – Ramiona dziewczynki opadły.

\- Ale nadal możesz do nich napisać. – Harry spróbował ją pocieszyć. – Jestem Pan Black tak w ogóle.

\- Black? – Dziewczyna wydawała się kojarzyć nazwisko. – Słyszałam o panu.

\- Mam nadzieję, że nic złego – odparł Harry.

\- Niewiele słyszałam.

\- Mogę się zapytać kim jesteś? – Harry spojrzał na ogony.

\- Jestem Kumiko i jestem kitsune**** – odparła dumnie dziewczyna. – Na razie mam tylko dwa ogony, ale pracuję nad tym.

\- Powodzenia – odparł Harry. – Wiesz może, czy w okolicy są jakieś księgarnie?

\- Wiem. – Kumiko kiwnęła głową. – Jeden jest tam i chyba Kumo będzie chciał z panem później porozmawiać.

\- W takim razie chodź pokaż mi tę księgarnię, a później pójdziemy porozmawiać z Kumo – zaproponował Harry.

\- Okej. Tędy.

Księgarnia nie była czymś specjalnym, ale Harry'emu udało się znaleźć kilka ciekawych tomów. Zwłaszcza jedną grubą księgę o japońskich magicznych stworzeniach.

\- Możemy iść teraz zobaczyć się z Kumo? – zapytała się niecierpliwie Kumiko.

\- Jasne. Chodźmy.

Dziewczyna poprowadziła Harry'ego przez wiele uliczek i ulic, by w końcu zatrzymać się przed małą świątynią.

\- Kumo jest w środku. – Kumiko uśmiechnęła się. – Może mi pan powiedzieć, jak się mogę skontaktować z pana przyjaciółmi, którzy lubią żarty?

\- Jasne. – Harry kiwnął głową. – Napisz po prostu do Freda i George'a Weasley'ów w Anglii. Na pewno z radością napiszą ci, jakie żarty robili na ludziach.

\- Dziękuję. – Dziewczyna szybko pocałowała go w policzek, po czym zamieniła się w lisa z dwoma ogonami i pobiegła przed siebie.

Ręka Harry'ego powędrowała odruchowo do policzka, a na twarzy zagościł mi ogromny uśmiech. Całus od pięknej dziewczyny to jedna z tych przyjemności, którą nauczył się doceniać przez te niespokojne wakacje.

Potrząsając głową, aby oczyścić głowę, Harry wszedł do świątyni i rozejrzał się.

\- Halo?

\- Tak? – Mężczyzna ubrany jak buddyjski mnich wyszedł z cienia. – Ach, gość… w dodatku taki, który rozpoczął drogę oświecenia. Co mogę dla pana zrobić?

\- Kitsune o imieniu Kumiko przekazała mi, że niejaki Kumo chciałby ze mną porozmawiać.

\- Ja jestem Kumo – odparł mężczyzna. – A kim pan jest?

\- Pan Black – powiedział z uśmiechem Harry. – Więc pytanie chyba powinno paść z mojej strony. Co mogę dla pana zrobić?

\- Ach, tak. – Mężczyzna pokiwał głową. – Słyszałem o panu… co może pan dla nas zrobić… mamy mały problem.

\- Jakiego rodzaju problem? – westchnął Harry.

\- Na jednej z gór północy pojawiła się yuki-onna***** – zaczął Kumo. – Stwarza duże zagrożenie… Miałem nadzieję, że nam pan pomoże sobie z nią poradzić.

\- Mogę się tam pojawić i się rozejrzeć – odparł Harry. – Ale nie mogę obiecać nic więcej.

\- To i tak dużo. – Kumo uśmiechnął się. – Proponuję, żeby złapał pan następny pociąg…

\- Pociąg? – przerwał Harry.

\- To takie duże urządzenie, które porusza się na równoległych szynach – wyjaśnił Kumo. – Jest bardzo szybkie i…

\- Wiem co to pociąg – przerwał ponownie Harry. – Po prostu zdziwił mnie fakt, że nie chciał mi pan dać jakiegoś świstoklika czy coś.

\- Okropne rzeczy. – Kumo pociągnął nosem. – I trudne do uzyskania w Japonii. Większość Japończyków używa magicznego shinkansena, aby dotrzeć tam, gdzie potrzebują.

\- W takim razie pojadę pociągiem. – Harry wzruszył ramionami.

We dwójkę poszli na stację, gdzie Harry kupił swój bilet.

\- Powodzenia, Panie Black – krzyknął Kumo, gdy Harry przechodził przez bramkę.

Harry wszedł na peron i zastygł w szoku, gdy razem z nim na peron wjechał shinkansen. Magiczny pociąg miał o wiele elegantszy i nowocześniejszy niż skromny Ekspres Londyn-Hogwart.

\- Profesorze. – Harry wyciągnął swoją zapalniczkę Zippo.

\- Tak, mój przyjacielu? – odpowiedział głos Profesora.

\- Nie wybaczy pan sobie, jeśli nie zwiedzi pan magicznej części Tokio i przyległej stacji kolejowej, żeby zobaczyć ich zaczarowane pociągi. – Harry uśmiechnął się. – Mają nawet nowoczesny pociąg.

\- Dziękuję – odparł głos Pomocnicy. – Profesor chciał odpowiedzieć, ale właśnie idziemy ulicami miasta Aihabara i pełno tu sklepów z elektroniką… dodać do tego zaczarowane pociągi… nie wytrzymał i z całej tej ekscytacji zemdlał.

\- Ok. – Harry wzruszył ramionami. – No dobra, ja jadę na północ zająć się jakimś potworem. Nie będzie mnie dzień czy dwa.

\- Miłej zabawy – odparła Pomocnica.

\- Do zobaczenia. – Harry przerwał połączenie i wszedł do pociągu.

Większość podróży Harry spędził na czytaniu księgi o magicznych stworzeniach wywodzących się z Japonii i gdy pociąg się już zatrzymał, Harry miał jakieś pojęcie o tym, co go czeka.

Zarzucając plecak przez ramię, Harry wyszedł z pociągu i udał się na poszukiwania postaci, którą miał okiełznać.

Pierwszą przeszkodę napotkał, gdy chciał przejść przez mały strumień.

\- Stop. – Mała kreatura, która wyglądem przypominała żółwia z kałużą wody na głowie wyszła ze strumienia. – Nie możesz przejść przez mój strumień.

\- Jesteś wodnikiem Kappa, prawda? – Harry uśmiechnął się do dziwnego stworzenia.

\- Prawda – odparł z dumą wodnik.

\- Więc to oznacza, że albo mogę wylać wodę z twojej głowy, albo zaoferować wymianę za ogórki, prawda? – Harry cieszył się, że przeczytał tę książkę.

\- Ogórki? – Kappa od razu się ożywił.

\- Kupiłem kilka przed opuszczeniem miasta. – Harry wyjął warzywa ze swojego plecaka. – I z chęcią się zamienię za przejście w obie strony przez twój strumień dla mnie i dla każdej osoby ze mną.

\- Okej – odparł Kappa. – Ale tylko raz w każdą stronę. Następnym razem będziesz musiał przynieść więcej ogórków.

\- W porządku - zgodził się Harry, podając ogórki. – Miłego dnia.

Harry przeszedł przez strumień i wszedł głębiej w las. Zapadała noc i zaczęła się burza śnieżna, więc Harry zdecydował się stworzyć obozowisko.

Za pomocą swojej wiedzy o magii pogodowej, Harry'emu udało się usunąć śnieg z fragmentu polany, na której rozbił namiot, po czym zaczął rozpalać ognisko.

\- Zimno mi. – Nieludzko biała dziewczyna z długimi, lekko niebieskimi włosami podeszła chwiejnym krokiem do ogniska Harry'ego. – Tak bardzo zimno.

\- Usiądź. – Harry wyciągnął z plecaka koc i rzucił na niego zaklęcie rozgrzewające. – Weź to, to cię rozgrzeje.

\- Jest ciepłe? – Dziewczyna wydawała się być zaskoczona. – Tyle wspaniałego ciepła.

\- Tak – odparł Harry. – Nie powinnaś tak chodzić sama, mogłaś zamarznąć na śmierć.

\- Tak ciepło. – Dziewczyna wyglądała na pijaną od ciepła. – Dziękuję.

\- Nie ma sprawy. – Harry uśmiechnął się. – Musimy cię ściągnąć z tej góry.

\- Z mojej góry? – Dziewczyna zamrugała oczami. – Dlaczego?

\- Ponoć jest tu coś bardzo niebezpiecznego – powiedział z uśmiechem Harry. – Przyjechałem zobaczyć, czy uda mi się to znaleźć.

\- Niebezpiecznego?

\- Coś, co sprawia, że jest tu tak zimno – odparł Harry. – chcieli, żebym się tu pojawił i to zabił.

\- Dlaczego miałbyś mnie zabić, jeśli nic ci nie zrobiłam? – Wiatr przybrał na sile, a dziewczyna wyprostowała się.

\- Zabić cię? – Oczy Harry'ego rozszerzyły się. – Nie mam zamiaru zabijać ciebie czy kogokolwiek innego. Chciałem tylko zobaczyć, co się dzieje i czy może mogę w czymś pomóc.

\- Och. – Wiatr ucichł i dziewczyna zrelaksowała się.

\- Czym jesteś? – Harry wymieszał zawartość garnka na ogniu.

\- Yuki-onna – westchnęła dziewczyna. – Możesz mi mówić Oyuki.

\- Jestem Pan Black i jesteś tym, czego szukałem. Miło mi cię poznać. – Harry uśmiechnął się.

\- Mi również jest miło. Ja potrzebuję mojego zimna… nie mogę z niego zrezygnować.

\- Ale ten koc ci nie przeszkadza. – Harry spróbował swojej zupy i nalał jej do dwóch kubków. – Zupy?

\- Dziękuję. – Dziewczyna z ciekawością powąchała zawartość i przyłożyła kubek do ust. – To jest dobre.

\- Staram się – zaśmiał się Harry. – Dlaczego ludzie się ciebie boją?

\- Uważają, że wszyscy ludzie, którzy umierają na mrozie to moja wina. – Dziewczyna lekko się skuliła.

\- Ja tak nie uważam. – Harry napełnił jej kubek.

\- Boję się – wyznała dziewczyna. – Wysyłali myśliwych, ale żaden z nich nie dotarł tak blisko.

\- Musisz tutaj zostać? – Harry napełnił swój kubek. – Bo znam miejsce, które może ci się spodobać.

\- Gdzie to jest? – Oyuki zakopała się głębiej w koc.

\- Daleko na południe. – Harry ziewnął. – I jest tam bardzo zimno.

\- Czy nadal mogę mieć przy sobie to ciepło? – Oyuki przytrzymała mocniej koc.

\- Proszę bardzo. Możemy dokończyć rano? Muszę się trochę przespać.

\- Mogę tu zostać? – Oyuki zmierzyła go wzrokiem. – Lubię to ciepło.

\- Możesz zostać w moim namiocie jeśli chcesz. Nie przeszkadza mi to.

\- Dziękuję. – Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się i podążyła za nim do namiotu i jego cudownego ciepła.

Zapach gotującego się jedzenia obudził Harry'ego ze snu.

\- Ugotowałam coś – powiedziała z uśmiechem Oyuki. – W podziękowaniu za wczorajszy posiłek.

\- Dziękuję. – Harry przeciągnął się. – Co zrobiłaś?

\- Złapałam kilka królików i ugotowałam je na ogniu – odparła z dumą Oyuki.

\- Pachnie wspaniale. Dzięki.

\- Jak dostaniemy się do tego miejsca na południu? – Oyuki odwróciła się do garnka.

\- Zależy. – Harry wziął głęboki wdech. – Możesz podróżować przez cieplejsze miejsca?

\- Mogę, ale nie przepadam za tym – odparła z skrzywioną miną Oyuki.

\- A co ze świstoklikami?

\- To powinno się udać – powiedziała Oyuki. – Moja kuzynka kiedyś użyła jednego, jednak nie spodobało jej się.

\- Nie jej jedynej – powiedział ze śmiechem Harry. – Co ty na to? Pojedziemy do Tokio, gdzie poproszę przyjaciela o stworzenie świstoklika na moją wyspę.

\- Brzmi cudownie – powiedziała dziewczyna. – Dziękuję bardzo.

\- Daj mi chwilkę, żeby wszystko przygotować. – Harry wyciągnął zapalniczkę. – Profesorze?

\- Tak, mój przyjacielu? – odparł głos Profesora.

\- Potrzebuję świstoklika na wyspę dla mojej nowej znajomej. – Harry ziewnął. – Jeśli ci to coś mówi, to yuki-onna.

\- Kojarzę – odparł Profesor. – Tylko ona, czy ma przyjaciół, których chciałaby ze sobą zabrać?

\- Tylko ja na razie – odparła Oyuki.

\- Mówi, że tylko dla niej – przekazał Harry. – Odbierzemy go później po południu.

\- Będzie na was czekał. Bez odbioru.

Harry i jego nowa koleżanka udali się z powrotem do miasteczka, skąd kupili bilety do Tokio. Na miejscu czekał na nich Profesor, aby ich przywitać.

\- Czy to ty potrzebujesz świstoklika? – Profesor uśmiechnął się do Oyuki.

\- Tak, to ona – odparł Harry. – Architekt wie, że przyjeżdża?

\- Tak – odparł Profesor. – Prosił też, żebyśmy po drodze zajrzeli na wyspę, abyś mógł stworzyć nowe zabezpieczenia.

\- Okej – powiedział Harry. – Udało się wam coś wykombinować z tymi niewykrywalnymi zabezpieczeniami?

\- Chyba tak – odparł Profesor. – Ale musielibyśmy to jeszcze przetestować później.

\- Przepraszam – wtrąciła się Oyuki. – Ale zaczyna mi być trochę za ciepło i chciałabym już dostać ten świstoklik.

\- Tak, oczywiście. Hasło to „śnieg".

\- Dziękuję. – Oyuki cmoknęła Harry'ego w policzek i włożyła do ręki fiolkę wypełnioną przezroczystym płynem. – Pokaż o temu, kto cię przysłał. On będzie wiedział, co z tym zrobić.

\- W porządku – odparł Harry. – Mam nadzieję, że wyspa ci się spodoba.

\- To na pewno. – Oyuki kiwnęła głową. – Do widzenia… Śnieg.

\- Kim była? – Profesor obserwował znikającą dziwną dziewczynę.

\- Dziewczyną, która potrzebowała pomocy – powiedział z uśmiechem Harry. – Muszę jeszcze coś załatwić przed wyjazdem?

\- Pójdę przygotować Zeppelina do odlotu – powiedział Profesor. – Widzimy się niedługo.

\- Do zobaczenia.

Kilka minut zajęło Harry'emu znalezienie świątyni, w której rozmawiał z Kumo.

\- Już pan wrócił? – Oczy Kumo rozszerzyły się w szoku. – Zdecydował się pan nie zawracać sobie głowy?

\- Nie, rozwiązałem wasz problem. – Harry wyciągnął podarunek od Oyuki. – Wysłałem ją na wyspę, gdzie nikt nie będzie jej przeszkadzał. Powiedziała mi, żebym to panu pokazał.

\- Nie zabił jej pan. – Kumo uśmiechnął się. – Rzadko widać taki szacunek do życia w kimś z takimi zdolnościami. Proszę za mną.

\- Po co? – Harry podążył za mężczyzną.

\- Ponieważ będzie miał pan tatuaż. – Kumo uśmiechnął się. – Mały, bo mały, ale tatuaż. Nie potrwa to długo.

\- Niby dlaczego? – Harry miał rozbawiony wyraz twarzy.

\- Przez jej podarunek dla pana – odpowiedział Kumo. – Dała panu kawałek siebie. Jedyny sposób jaki znam, żeby to użyć to tatuaż. Będzie miał swoje zalety. Odporność na zimno i lepsze przyswajanie zaklęć związanych z zimnem i lodem.

\- Jak będzie wyglądał? – westchnął Harry. Nie mógł przepuścić takiej okazji.

\- Jak będzie pan chciał. – Kumo wzruszył ramionami.

\- Może mały płatek śniegu. Pasuje. – Harry uśmiechnął się.

\- W porządku. – Kumo kiwnął głową i zaczął przygotowywać narzędzia. – Nie zajmie to długo.

\- Gdzie on jest? – Harry spojrzał na miejsce, gdzie powinien znajdować się jego tatuaż.

\- Musi pan trochę poruszać ręką. – Kumo uśmiechnął się. – Jest tak blady, że widać go dopiero pod odpowiednim kątem.

\- Ach. – Harry kiwnął głową, gdy jego oczy w końcu dopatrzyły się blado niebieskiego kształtu śnieżynki. – Dziękuję.

\- Pojawił się efekt uboczny, którego się nie spodziewałem – westchnął Kumo. – Wygląda na to, że oddana dobrowolnie zwiększa efektywność. I… no cóż… niech pan spojrzy w lustro.

\- Czego mam szukać? – Harry wpatrywał się w swoje odbicie.

\- Włosy. – Kumo uśmiechnął się słabo. – Niektóre pasma są białe.

\- Ach, tak - odparł Harry. – Nie dużo, ale jest zauważalne, jeśli się wie czego szukać.

\- Tak… w każdym razie przepraszam za to. – Kumo wyciągnął małe pudełko.

\- Nic się nie stało. – Harry wzruszył ramionami. – I lepiej będę już szedł.

\- Przed pójściem chciałbym wręczyć panu to. – Kumo podał Harry'emu pudełko. – W naszej tradycji nagradzamy bohaterów zanim odejdą w swoją stronę.

\- Co to takiego?

\- Pudełko – odparł Kumo. – W pudełku jest kilka przedmiotów, które może pan uznać za przydatne.

\- A co to za przedmioty? – Harry uśmiechnął się pod nosem.

\- Kolejne pudełko – powiedział z uśmiechem Kumo. – Pudełko, w którym raz dziennie pojawiać się będzie kawałek złota w kształcie ziarenka ryżu, lusterko, które pokazuje prawdziwą postać rzeczy i mały klejnot zwany magatama.

\- Dziękuję. – Harry wyciągnął swoją Zippo. – Profesorze, teleportuj mnie.

\- Nie, to ja dziękuję panu – wyszeptał Kumo po zniknięciu Pana Blacka. – Za rozwiązanie problemu i darowanie jej życia.

 *** Meiji Jingu – świątynia Meiji, znajdująca się w dzielnicy Shibuya. Świątynia na cześć cesarza Meiji i jego żony.**

 **** ryo - dawna złota jednostka walutowa Japonii z czasów przed okresem Meiji, później zastąpiona przez jen.**

 ***** miko - w shintō święte dziewice, w dawnych czasach pełniące rolę prorokiń i mediów, ujawniających w transie wolę bogów i osób zmarłych, obecnie niezamężne dziewczyny zajmujące się różnego rodzaju posługami przy świątyniach, takimi jak utrzymywanie porządku, sprzedaż talizmanów i wróżb oraz wykonujące rytualne tańce kagura z okazji świąt religijnych**

 ******kitsune -** **w legendach japońskich lisi demon (zazwyczaj prezentowany jako piękna młoda kobieta lub mężczyzna z wieloma lisimi ogonami) dzielą się na Yako (dzikie lisy) odpowiedzialne za opętywanie lub mamienie ludzi oraz sprowadzanie na nich wszelkiego rodzaju nieszczęścia oraz Zenko (dobre lisy), które według wierzeń były odpowiedzialne za wykonywanie woli bóstw (niekiedy nawet były uważane za bóstwa plonów, gór oraz szczęścia), ich siła oraz mądrość obrazowana jest poprzez ilość ich ogonów (maksymalnie mogły posiadać ich dziewięć).**

 ******* yuki-onna - (w dokładnym tłumaczeniu: kobieta śniegu) według japońskich legend Yuki-onna pojawia się w nocy, gdy pada śnieg i zazwyczaj ukazuje się jako wysoka, piękna kobieta z długimi czarnymi włosami i czerwonymi ustami, jej twarz jest zazwyczaj niesamowicie blada (przez co jej kolor jest przyrównywany do śniegu). Według legend Yuki-onna podczas zamieci śnieżnych spychała ludzi z urwiska, a niekiedy wręczała im niemowlę do potrzymania (które było tak ciężkie, że zapadali się pod śnieg lub nie mogli się poruszyć), nieszczęśnicy, którzy się na nią natknęli nigdy już nie opuszczali objęć śniegu.**

 **Dobry research podstawą sukcesu. Przez to opowiadanie moja historia wyszukiwarki jest co najmniej ciekawa.**

 **Obowiązkowe ogłoszenia parafialne:**

 **Salianna – z nieba mi spadłaś i z piekieł powstałaś, beto moja cudowna. Specjalny ołtarzyk szykuję dla ciebie w Świątyni.**

 **Nana16210 – za regularne rażenie prądem i zabieranie mi truskawek dzięki ci wielkie. Ja jestem dobrym gliną, to ty możesz być tym złym. Przynajmniej dla mojej weny.**

 **Farciarz: Sary Linkin Park to jest to. Ja sobie doskonale zdaję sprawę ze swojego szaleństwa. Inaczej ciężko byłoby mi prowadzić Świątynię, prawda? Ale też zauważyłam spadek w komentarzach (hint hint dla wszystkich czytających i wyznawców…). No cóż. Vox populi vox dei.**

 **To chyba tyle ogłoszeń.**

 **A, nie**

 **Pytanie:**

 **Tak w klimacie legend i mitów. Macie jakieś swoje ulubione?**

 **A: Nie siedzę za bardzo w temacie, ale lubię mitologię nordycką i baśnie białoruskie („Diabelskie skrzypce" Federowskiego, polecam 10/10)**

 **Niech żyje Święta Kaczka i do następnego**


	33. Dajcie mi kolejną puszkę oleju!

**Rozdział** **33.**

 **Stworzenia, los i dużo piwa.**

Fragment z przewodnika Harry'ego.

 _Australia to uroczy kraj z najpiękniejszymi plażami na świecie. Powszechnie znana jest historia powstania tego kraju. Pierwszymi kolonizatorami byli skazańcy, którzy zostali tam zesłani za drobne przestępstwa takie jak kradzież bochenka chleba. Niewielu jednak wie, że ten przepis został ustanowiony przez nieznanego i najprawdopodobniej sfrustrowanego pracownika Ministerstwa, któremu nie spodobało się odwołanie jego wakacji. Napisał prawo, które z grubsza mówiło „każdy obywatel, który ukradnie bochenek chleba powinien zostać ukarany zesłaniem do Australii, gdzie zostanie zmuszony do surfowania i spędzania czasu na najpiękniejszych plażach". Zapis historyczny jest później nie do końca jasny, ponieważ niedługo po uchwaleniu ustawy, wspomniany pracownik Ministerstwa został przyłapany podczas wyżej wymienionego przestępstwa. Tak jak wielu jego następców. Cała ta sytuacja miała zadziwiający efekt uboczny. Większość najbardziej utalentowanych pracowników Ministerstwa znalazło swoje miejsce w Australii, zostawiając Wielką Brytanię pod opieką niekompetentnych i skorumpowanych idiotów. Warto zauważyć, że konsekwencje tej ustawy do dziś mają wpływ na magiczną Anglię (dalsze informacje w dziale o wyborach obecnego Ministra Magii Korneliusza Knota)._

 _Australia jest pełna niebezpieczeństw i każde zwierzę znajdujące się na terenie tego kraju może zostać przydzielone do jednej z trzech kategorii: jadowite, niebezpieczne i owce. Wszystko przez ogromne pokłady naturalnej magii, której poziom jest jeden z najwyższych na świecie. W wyniku czego, magiczna australijska fauna jest tak rozmaita, że nie sposób ukryć jej przed niemagiczną populacją. Problem usiłowano rozwiązać w różnoraki sposób. Jednak jedyną opcją był brak prób ukrycia mniej oczywistych zwierząt. Większość ludzi pozbawionych magii uważa takie zwierzęta jak kangury czy misie koala za zupełnie przyziemne. Takie podejście nie zawsze było skuteczne, więcej na ten temat w sekcji o wilkoworze tasmańskim w załączniku teta23._

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

\- Co dla mnie masz, Profesorze? – zapytał mężczyznę Harry.

\- Pracowałem bez chwili wytchnienia, jak tylko usłyszałem o twoich planach, żeby polecieć do Australii. Stworzyłem wyspecjalizowany ekwipunek do przetestowania. – Profesor odwrócił się. – Pomocnico, przynieś urządzenie.

\- Tak jeft, mój mifcu. – Pomocnica, wlekąc się, przyciągnęła dużą skrzynię.

\- Połóż na stole – powiedział do swojej asystentki Profesor. – I mów normalnie, powiedziałem to raz i powtórzę to jeszcze tysiąc razy. Nie sepleń.

\- Próbowałam tylko stworzyć odpowiednią atmosferę. – Dziewczyna spojrzała piorunującym wzrokiem na swojego pracodawcę. – Ktoś musi, biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że ostatnio odmawiasz rechotania jak szaleniec.

\- Już o tym rozmawialiśmy, Pomocnico. – Profesor zignorował spojrzenie. – I chyba tylko ja nie chcę zostać oskarżony o naruszenie praw autorskich. Wracaj już do pracy.

\- Jeszcze wrócimy do tej rozmowy. – Pomocnica obrzuciła Profesora jeszcze jednym gniewnym spojrzeniem, po czym uśmiechnęła się do Harry'ego. – Jak tylko Pan Black wyjdzie, my utniemy sobie małą pogawędkę.

Profesor wzdrygnął się, patrząc na oddalające się plecy asystentki.

\- Mam kłopoty, prawda?

\- Albo to, albo trzyma cię w napięciu, bo czegoś od ciebie chce. – Harry wzruszył ramionami. – Ale nie wydaje mi się, żeby na krótką metę to miało znaczenie.

\- No cóż. – Profesor skupił swoją uwagę na skrzyni. – Jak już wiesz, prawie każde zwierzę w Australii podpada pod trzy kategorie: jadowite, niebezpieczne i owce. I dlatego stworzyłem to cudeńko. Jest to jedno z popularniejszych urządzeń do personalnej ochrony. Tylko lepsze i nowocześniejsze.

\- Wow – odparł Harry, otwierając skrzynię. – Dlaczego… dlaczego to wygląda jak patyk?

\- To nie jest tylko patyk. – Profesor wyglądał na zirytowanego. – Jest wzmocniony przez nano rurki z włókna węglowego, wyważone idealnie, aby zadawać jak największe obrażenia. Zaczarowany tak, żeby nie ważył wiele, zwiększając tym samym bezwładność. W zestawie jest jeszcze eleganckie opakowanie.

\- O…kej – odparł Harry. – I co ja mam z tym zrobić?

\- Gdy będziesz podróżował po Australii, nieuniknione jest spotkanie z lokalną fauną i florą – zaczął wykład Profesor. – A gdy już je spotkasz, to uderzasz je swoim urządzeniem zanim miałoby szansę zaatakować.

\- Przyda mi się. – Harry uniósł kijek i zważył go w ręce.

\- Dobrze – odpowiedział z satysfakcją Profesor. – Zanim pójdziesz to mam pytanie.

\- Co tam?

\- Mogę pożyczyć twoje nowe urządzenie do personalnej ochrony? – zapytał nerwowo Profesor. – Nadal czeka mnie ta rozmowa z Pomocnicą. Gdy już do niej dojdzie, to chciałbym mieć przy sobie logikę, rozum i porządny kij przy boku.

\- Ja już sobie pójdę. – Harry wycofał się z pokoju i teleportował się na ziemię.

się po nowym terenie, Harry poczuł przypływ energii. Magia wydawała się tu być tak powszechna jak powietrze.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Peter zaczynał się denerwować. W całym życiu miał tylko jeden cel… przeżyć. Trzęsąc się ze strachu, usiadł na swoim łóżku i próbował zasnąć. Wszystko powoli kierowało go do smutnego zrozumienia, że nie zostało mu dużo czasu. Czarny pan nie przestanie wysyłać go w pogoni za Panem Blackiem… a Pan Black pewnie nie przerwie swoich… planów.

\- Gdybym tylko wiedział, gdzie jest Harry – westchnął Glizdogon. – Jest na tyle głupi, że dałby się nabrać na ckliwą historyjkę o poczuciu winy i przejściu na ich stronę. Wątpię, żeby Black mnie zabił, jeśli Harry pozwoliłby mi żyć.

Trzask z oddali wyprowadził Petera z równowagi, doprowadzając go prawie do zmoczenia spodni.

\- Może Dumbledore? – Peter zadrżał. – Ten stary głupiec zawsze lubił dawać drugą szansę. Pytanie tylko, czy Black odpuściłby i dałby pracować starcowi. Pewnie nie.

Łzy popłynęły po twarzy Petera. Co on takiego zrobił, żeby sobie na to zasłużyć?

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Harry zrobił to, co robi wielu podróżników po raz pierwszy w nowym miejscu. Znalazł bar.

\- Dobry – rzucił na powitanie jeden z gości. – Nowy w mieście?

\- Właśnie przyjechałem – odparł Harry. – Ładnie tu macie.

\- Tak Bóg stworzył – odparł mężczyzna.

\- Mogę poprosić piwo? – Harry uśmiechnął się do ładnej barmanki. – Cokolwiek uważa pani za dobre.

\- Proszę bardzo. – Kobieta postawiła przed Harrym kufel z trunkiem. – Na zdrowie.

Harry i grupa nowopoznanych przyjaciół spędziła kilka godzin na piciu, dopóki jeden z grupy nie rzucił pomysłu przejścia do innego przybytku. I w taki oto sposób nasz bohater i dwunastka towarzyszy z trudem udali się na poszukiwanie kolejnego baru.

\- Ej, patrzcie… jaka duża mysz. – Harry spróbował się skupić na dużym, wściekłym kangurze, który blokował mu drogę.

\- Kolego, po prostu się pomału wycofaj. – Jeden z nagle otrzeźwiałych kompanów był zbyt zajęty próbą ocalenia nowego kolegi przed raczej bolesnym spotkaniem z naturą.

\- Co? – Harry potknął się i cudem uniknął kopniaka we wrażliwe miejsce. – Chcesz się bić, tak? Dobra, bijemy się.

Grupa pijanych obserwatorów w szoku przyglądała się jak ich nowy kumpel pijacko buja się na boki próbując uniknąć ciosów, po czym jednym niezdarnym sierpowym powalił przeciwnika na ziemię.

\- Chodź, pójdziemy teraz tędy, kolego. – Jeden z kumpli wziął Harry'ego pod ramię. – Następny bar jest na końcu ulicy.

\- Nie chciałem walczyć. – Harry potknął się o własne nogi. – Nigdy nie chcę walczyć, ale to kłopoty same mnie szukają.

\- Nie martw się tym. – Harry został poklepany po plecach. – To on zaczął. Nie było nic, co mógłbyś zrobić.

\- Chciałem spędzić trochę czasu w ciszy i patrz, co się musiało stać. – Harry'emu odbiło się alkoholem. – Dlaczego to się zawsze przytrafia właśnie mi.

\- Nie wiem. – Mężczyzna wzruszył ramionami. – Ale wiem, że kolejne piwo poprawi ci humor.

\- Tak, ja… - Harry zamarł. – Zawsze chciałem mieć coś takiego.

\- Jakie coś takiego? – Kolega Harry'ego zamrugał zdziwiony. – Och. Dobra, postaraj się tylko nie spaść.

\- Co się tutaj dzieje? – Policjant wyszedł ze swojego stanowiska i ze zdumieniem obserwował mężczyznę, który wspinał się po ścianie budynku… i chyba próbował ukraść znak.

\- To Brytyjczyk, dzisiaj go poznaliśmy, więc zabraliśmy go do baru. Fajny facet, trochę bardzo entuzjastyczny, ale kurde, potrafi wypić.

Posterunkowy zaśmiał się i schował notes do kieszeni koszuli.

\- Nie ma problemu, przypilnujcie po prostu, żeby nie wpakował się w kłopoty.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

\- Moja głowa. – Harry wygrzebał się spod stosu zebranych znaków drogowych i rozejrzał się. – Co ja robiłem zeszłej nocy… i przy okazji, gdzie ja jestem?

\- Dobry. – Bardzo opalona twarz spojrzała na w dół. – Zastanawiałem się, kiedy się w końcu obudzisz.

\- Gdzie ja jestem? – Harry rozejrzał się po pustynnym pejzażu. – I jak się tu dostałem?

\- Pojawiłeś się tutaj na miotle w nocy. – Uśmiech mężczyzny powiększył się. – Coś zimnego do picia?

\- Jasne. – Harry wziął od mężczyznę puszkę po oleju i spróbował sobie przypomnieć wydarzenia z zeszłego wieczora. – Pamiętam… że się z kimś biłem… coś o znaku… później mam pusto.

\- Nie martwiłbym się tym. – Mężczyzna wzruszył ramionami. – Co ma być to będzie.

\- Chyba tak – odparł Harry. – Gdzie ja jestem?

\- Nigdzie – odpowiedział mężczyzna. – Najbliższe miasto to Coober Pedy, jeśli coś ci tu mówi.

\- Nie. – Harry potarł oczy. – Ale w tym momencie nie miałoby znaczenia. Równie dobrze mógłbym się tu urodzić. Nie jestem w stanie myśleć.

\- Jestem w ogóle zdziwiony, że możesz oddychać po tych wszystkich ukąszeniach pająków – zaśmiał się mężczyzna. – Chyba po prostu masz szczęście.

\- Ukąszenia pająków?

\- No. – Mężczyzna kiwnął głową. – Myślałem, że cię straciliśmy… nie miałem czasu przygotować jakiegoś eliksiru i nie miałem żadnego pod ręką, ale ci się udało… nie mogę powiedzieć tego samego o pająkach.

\- Och. – Harry zamrugał oczami. – Jestem Pan Black.

\- Ludzie w okolicy nazywają mnie Mechanikiem – powiedział z uśmiechem mężczyzna. – Głównie dlatego, że lubię sobie pokombinować z różnymi przedmiotami, magicznymi i nie.

\- Miło mi pana poznać – odparł Harry. – Wiesz może jak się tu znalazłem?

\- Wiesz tyle samo, co ja. – Mechanik wzruszył ramionami. – Wpadłeś tu zeszłej nocy, miałeś przy sobie miotłę, ale ona nie nadawała się do żadnej podróży.

\- Naprawdę? – Pulsujący ból zaczął powoli ustępować. – Znasz kogoś, kto mógłby ją naprawić?

Mechanik wciągnął powietrze przez zęby.

\- Nie wiem. Spojrzałem na nią i jest brzydka jak wiadro zmiażdżonych krabów i tak samo przyjazna podróżnikowi. Chyba dałbym radę ją naprawić, ale znalezienie części to będzie prawdziwa cholera. Zastanawiałeś się może nad czymś takim? – Mechanik uniósł dziwne urządzenie, które wyglądało jak połączenie fałdowanego arkuszu żelaza, żyłki wędkarskiej i połowy rolki taśmy klejącej. – Majstrowałem przy niej jakiś czas i udało mi się podwoić wyniki Błyskawicy. Z drugiej strony, Błyskawica wcale nie jest taka najlepsza. Zero wytrzymałości, jedno dobre ugryzienie skorupiaka czy bunyipa i rozpada się na kawałki… Jeszcze piwa?

\- Jasne. – Harry wzruszył ramionami. – Chcesz pracę?

\- Co? – Mechanik rzucił kolejną puszkę po oleju.

\- Mam przyjaciela, który z radością by cię poznał – wyjaśnił Harry. – Parę przyjaciół, dokładnie mówiąc. Oni też lubią wymyślać różne rzeczy.

\- Nigdy nie powiedziałem, że jestem wynalazcą. – Mechanik marszczył brwi. – Po prostu lubię pomajstrować w wolnym czasie.

\- Ale nadal – naciskał Harry. – Wydaje mi się, że będziesz świetnym dodatkiem do naszej drużyny. Moi przyjaciele są wspaniali, ale czasami mogą być trochę… oderwani od rzeczywistości.

\- Głowy utknęły w chmurach? – Mechanik pokiwał głową.

\- Dobrze mieć w pobliżu kogoś, kto nie jest szalony – zadumał się Harry. – Masz połączenie z Fiuu?

\- Nigdy nie potrzebowałem. – Mechanik wzruszył ramionami.

\- Mogę więc zostawić ci komórkowe Fiuu? – Harry wyciągnął jedną zapalniczkę z kieszeni. – W razie gdybyś zmienił zdanie? Jeśli to jest w połowie tak dobre, jak mówisz, że jest, to wiem, że będzie na to zapotrzebowanie.

\- Może i tak. – Mechanik podrapał się po podbródku. – Pomyślę o tym i najwyżej dam znać.

\- O tyle tylko proszę – odparł Harry. – Jak to działa?

\- Dokładnie tak, jak zwykła miotła – odparł Mechanik. – Mam nadzieję, że wiesz jak działają?

\- Wiem. – Harry kiwnął głową. – Ale czy ludzie nie zobaczą mnie po drodze do… jak się nazywała ta miejscowość?

\- Coober Pedy. – Mechanik uśmiechnął się. – Nie martw się tym, miejscowi nie wtrącają się w nie swoje sprawy i żaden turysta nie spodziewa się zobaczyć czegoś dziwnego tak daleko od cywilizacji.

\- Ok. – Harry wzruszył ramionami. – Dzięki. Czy zaklęcie wskazujące drogę poprowadzi mnie w kierunku Coober Pedy?

\- Zanim pójdziesz pozwól, że nauczę cię kilku zaklęć, które mogą uratować ci życie na pustyni. – Mechanik uśmiechnął się. – Australia to jedno z piękniejszych miejsc na ziemi, ale też jedno z najmniej gościnnych.

\- Zawsze z radością uczę się nowych zaklęć. – Harry uśmiechnął się. – Zwłaszcza jeśli mogą utrzymać mnie przy życiu.

\- Chęć nauki na tyle, żeby przeżyć wysuwa cię na przód połowy turystów, którzy się tu zjawiają. Pierwsze zaklęcie, to zaklęcie na wykrywanie źródeł wody.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

\- Ponownie udało nam się zlokalizować Pana Blacka, mój panie – wyjęczał losowy śmierciożerca numer 221.

\- Powiedz Glizdogonowi, żeby zebrał kolejną drużynę i za nim ruszył – westchnął Czarny Pan. – I powiedz im, żeby to w końcu zrobili porządnie.

\- Dziękuję ci, mój panie. – Śmierciożerca prawie wybuchnął płaczem, gdy dowiedział się, że nie musi być w tej drużynie. – Będzie tak, jak każesz.

\- Crucio. – Czarny Pan ze znużeniem rzucił klątwę. Powoli zaczynała go nudzić… musi znaleźć nowe zaklęcie sprawiające ból.

\- Dziękuję, mój panie. – Po zakończeniu klątwy, śmierciożerca wił się jeszcze na podłodze. Następnie szybko skoczył na nogi i uciekł z sali, zanim Voldemort mógłby zdążyć przydzielić go do tej samobójczej misji.

\- Glizdogonie. – Śmierciożerca próbował wyglądać wrednie, ale szyki popsuł mu dobry humor. – Nasz pan ma dla ciebie zadanie.

\- Jakie? – Peter musiał skupić się na swoim pęcherzu, żeby nie stracić nad nim kontroli.

\- Czarny Pan chce, żebyś zebrał drużynę i położył kres życiu Blacka raz na zawsze. – Śmierciożerca uśmiechnął się pod nosem. – Już wysłałem kogoś po świstoklik.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

\- Potrzebujemy kolejnego świstoklika. – Zamaskowany śmierciożerca spojrzał na sprzedawcę. – Z każdą liczbą zabezpieczeń jakie pan zna.

\- Nie ma sprawy. Ale będzie to was kosztować. – Sprzedawca wzruszył ramionami.

\- Nieważne. – Śmierciożerca machnął ręką. –Niech się pan tylko upewni, że ludzie nie pojawią się nad jakąś przepaścią… i niech się pan upewni, że nie można ich kontrolować z zewnątrz i że nie spowoduje ponownego pojawienia się w miejscu, które jest za małe, żeby ich pomieścić.

\- Mam coś idealnego dla was. – Sprzedawca świstoklików pokiwał głową. – Wylądujecie na ziemi i nie można go w żaden sposób zmanipulować.

\- Naprawdę. – Zamaskowany śmierciożerca uniósł brew.

\- Jeśli stanie się cokolwiek złego. – Sprzedawca uśmiechnął się pod nosem. – To nie będzie to z powodu świstoklika.

\- Jest pan tego pewien?

\- Tak. – Sprzedawca stracił już rachubę tego, ilu śmierciożerców wysłał na pewną śmierć. Niby nie było to takie ważne, ale miło byłoby znać przynajmniej zaokrągloną liczbę.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

\- Czy wszyscy są gotowi? – Glizdogon rozejrzał się, oczami szukając wymówki, aby opóźnić atak.

\- Tak – rozległ się chór depresyjnych głosów.

\- Nikt nie musi skorzystać z toalety? – Peter chwytał się brzytwy. – Wszyscy mają swoje różdżki?

\- Tak. – Ramiona opadły.

\- Okej. – Glizdogon zamknął oczy. – To zaczynamy.

Śmierciożercy natychmiast przybrali pozy do pojedynku i czekali… i czekali.

\- Jesteś pewny, że to jest lokalizacja Blacka? – odezwał się jeden śmierciożerców.

\- Tak. – Glizdogon posikał się. – On po prostu czeka aż przestaniemy uważać.

\- Hej! Co to takiego?

Zebrani śmierciożercy spojrzeli we wskazanym kierunku.

\- Wygląda jak jakieś zwierzę. Dźgnij go jakimś patykiem czy coś.

\- Okej. – Śmierciożercy chwilę zajęło przetransmutowanie kamienia w patyk. – Zaraz zobaczymy.

Pierwszą wskazówką Glizdogona, że coś poszło nie tak było ciche warczenie tajemniczej kreatury. Drugą wskazówką, że coś poszło nie tak, był przeraźliwy wrzask jego drużyny, która właśnie była rozszarpywana przez to niewinnie wyglądające zwierzątko. Trzecią, i ostatnią, wskazówką, że coś poszło straszliwie nie tak był ostry ból w pośladkach, które obecnie znajdowały się w pysku stworzenia… Dopiero wtedy Glizdogon wytrzeźwiał na tyle, żeby aktywować świstoklik powrotny.

Ponad nimi, nieświadomy rzezi, jaka miała miejsce na ziemi, Harry Potter testował nową miotłę na wszystkie sposoby. Jeśli ten Mechanik nie będzie chciał dla niego pracować, to on będzie musiał tam wrócić po więcej tych cudeniek… Były niesamowite. Mechanik nie żartował, gdy mówił, że są lepsze niż Błyskawica.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Glizdogon pojawił się przed grupą podekscytowanych śmierciożerców.

\- Nie dało rady… wszyscy zginęli.

\- To wiemy – odparł jeden ze starszych śmierciożerców. – Jak zginęli?

\- Co? – Glizdogon z całej siły uciskał to, co zostało z jego pośladków. – Pomocy.

\- No tak. – Śmierciożerca rzucił kilka zaklęć tamujących krew. – No to jak zginęli?

\- Black wyczarował jakieś straszliwe stworzenie i kazał mu nas zaatakować – powiedział Glizdogon pomiędzy wrzaskami z bólu. – Rozerwało ich na kawałki zanim mieliśmy szansę zaatakować.

\- W porządku. – Śmierciożerca rozejrzał się. – Kto miał rozerwanie przez jakąś przerażającą kreaturę?

\- Ja miałem. – Jeden z nowszych rekrutów pomachał kwitkiem. – Jej, wygrałem całą pulę.

\- Gratulacje. Twój wkład zgarnął ci dziesięć tysięcy galeonów… A teraz. Kto postawił na przeżycie Glizdogona, ale ze rujnowanymi pośladkami?

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Harry wylądował koło czegoś, co wyglądem przypominało statek kosmiczny. Wzruszając ramionami, Harry odwrócił się do najbliższej osoby.

\- Przepraszam – powiedział z uśmiechem Harry.

\- Tak? – Mężczyzna uniósł brew.

\- Może mi pan powiedzieć, gdzie znajdę najbliższy bar? – westchnął Harry. – Z jakiegoś powodu chcę napić się czegoś, co nie jest wodą.

\- Mogę to zrozumieć. W dół ulicy i na lewo… i tak dla informacji, bar jest pod ziemią.

\- Och. – Harry zamrugał. – Brzmi ciekawie.

\- Miłej zabawy. Zostałbym i pogawędził, ale opale same się nie znajdą.

\- Powodzenia. – Harry poszedł w kierunku, który wskazał mu mężczyzna.

\- Co mogę dla ciebie zrobić? – Barman uniósł brew.

\- Kufel czegoś dobrego. – Harry ziewnął.

\- Proszę bardzo. – Barman postawił przed Harrym kufel z trunkiem. – Nowy w mieście?

\- Tak, ja… no niech to cholera. – Harry ręką strzepnął pająka na ladę baru.

\- Kolego. – Barman zbladł. – Nie wiem jak ci o powiedzieć, ale… no cóż.

\- On próbuje powiedzieć, że… - Wszyscy w barze zastygli w szoku, widząc jednego z najbardziej jadowitych pająków wijącego się w bolesnych konwulsjach. – Cor… spójrz na to.

\- Biedak nie miał żadnych szans. – Barman pokręcił głową, widząc ostatnie próby ucieczki przez pająka.

\- Przepraszam za to. – Harry wzdrygnął się. – Z jakiegoś powodu ciągle mi to robią… nie wiem czemu.

\- Nie martw się. – Barman otrząsnął się z szoku. – Mówiłeś, że jak się nazywasz?

\- Pan Black – westchnął Harry.

\- Ach. – Barman pokiwał głową, jakby o wszystko wyjaśniało.

\- Ach – odezwali się wszyscy w barze.

\- Jeszcze jedno piwo?

\- Jasne. – Ten kraj zaczynał mu się podobać. Żadnych ataków śmierciożerców, uprzejmi ludzie, mógł przyzwyczaić się do ukąszeń pająków. W końcu to nie jest tak, że są jadowite… prawda?

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

\- Słyszeliście ten kawał o tym, jak Ministerstwo zdecydowało się oddać dowództwo nad walką z śmierciożercami Blackowi? – Niewymowny napił się swojego trunku.

\- Opowiedz. – Jeden z niewymownych uniósł rękę w stronę barmana, sygnalizując następną kolejkę.

\- No dobra. Minister zebrał Umbitch, aurorów i Blacka razem i wypuścił królika w Zakazanym Lesie. – Niewymowny zachichotał. – Powiedział, że ktokolwiek złapie królika pierwszy otrzyma tytuł najlepszego i wolną rękę w działaniu ze śmierciożercami. Umbitch spojrzała na las i stwierdziła, że króliki to kłamstwa. Aurorzy weszli do lasu z pięćdziesiątką ludzi i wyszli z dziesiątką po ciężkiej bitwie z królikiem. Ledwo uszli z życiem. A Pan Black… on nawet się nie pojawił… trzy dni później królik zmarł… z „przyczyn naturalnych".

Mężczyźni wybuchli śmiechem. W końcu jeden opanował się na tyle, żeby dodać.

\- Chyba powinno być, że królik zmarł… w „wypadku".

To, oczywiście spowodowało kolejną rundę śmiechu. Łatwo zgadnąć, że ten kawał nie został zbyt dobrze odebrany w Ministerstwie Niekompetencji… znaczy w Ministerstwie Przestrzegania Prawa Czarodziejów, gdy już tam w końcu dotarł.

 **Jestem z nowym rozdziałem, mimo wielu technicznych problemów xD**

 **Tradycyjnie:**

 **Salianna** **– podziękowania za betę i rozważania o Marvelu.**

 **Nana16210** **– za umiejętne kopy w tyłek i groźby zakopania żywcem.**

 **Guest – co by było, gdyby Harry nawiedził Polskę. Albo lud chwyciłby za widły, albo… sama nie wiem.**

 **Farciarz – szalona kaczka to najlepsza kaczka. Bez dwóch zdań ;) i przepraszam? Za to, że się szybko rozdziały czyta?**

 **Toudix – Świetnie chore to jest dobre określenie.**

 **Pytanie: Skoro tu tyle alkoholu (pamiętajcie, tylko 18+), ulubiony napój? Nie tylko alkoholowy.**

 **A: Ja uwielbiam herbatę, sencha skradła mi część serca przeznaczoną dla napojów. A alkoholu nie piję, fuj.**

 **Niech żyje Święta Kaczka i do następnego!**


	34. Odkryta przeszłość

**Rozdział 34.**

 **Opale, porody i myśleliście, że to koniec teorii?**

\- Więc czym się pan zajmuje, Panie Black? – zapytał barman i cały bar zamarł w oczekiwaniu na odpowiedź.

\- Jestem kolesiem na wakacjach. – Harry wzruszył ramionami. – Przyznam, pomogłem kilku osobom, ale poza tym… po prostu chcę się trochę zabawić.

Tak, to był Pan Black… a nie ktoś, kto by się pod niego podszywał, aby zgarnąć piwo na koszt firmy.

\- Co pana do nas sprowadza? – Barman uniósł brew. – Kopalnie?

\- To po prostu najbliższe miasto na mojej drodze. – Harry napił się swojego trunku. – Jakieś propozycje?

\- Mógłby pan spróbować swojego szczęścia w kopalni opalu – odparł jeden z klientów. – Wokół nich w końcu zbudowano to miasto.

\- Brzmi ciekawie – powiedział z uśmiechem Harry. – Jak się za to zabrać?

\- Nabyć kawałek ziemi i zacząć szukać. – Mężczyzna wzruszył ramionami. – Nie ma pewności, że coś się znajdzie, ale dla mnie to sama zabawa.

\- Jak długo to może zająć? – Harry napił się piwa. – Spodziewam się przyjaciół za kilka godzin.

\- Jestem Henry Blake i wie pan co? – Henry uśmiechnął się. – Pozwolę panu pogrzebać na mojej ziemi przez te kilka godzin do przyjazdu pana znajomych. I może pan zatrzymać wszystko, co pan znajdzie.

\- Spoko. – Harry dokończył trunek. – Nie wiem, czy będę to robił tak długo, ale brzmi ciekawie… jak wygląda opal?

\- Wystarczy kopać, dopóki się nie słyszy dźwięku zbitego szkła i zatrzymać kamienie, które ten dźwięk wydają.

\- Okej – odparł Harry. – Gdzie twoja ziemia?

\- W dół korytarza do czerwonych drzwi – wskazał Henry. – Zapukaj do drzwi i powiedz mojej żonie to, co ja ci powiedziałem, ona ci pokaże gdzie kopać.

\- Dzięki – odpowiedział Harry. – Ale dlaczego wejście do twojej kopalni jest u na końcu korytarza?

\- Bo to też mój dom. – Henry zaśmiał się. – Gdy kopaliśmy na podwórku znaleźliśmy wystarczająco opali, żeby opłacić konstrukcję. Mam maluszka w drodze i trochę powiększam dom. Nie znalazłem wiele, ale coś mi mówi, że to jeszcze nie koniec.

\- Więc to nie jest tak, że pozwalasz mi kopać na swojej ziemi. – Harry uśmiechnął się pod nosem. – Po prostu próbujesz mnie wykorzystać do wykopania następnego pokoju.

\- Przyłapałeś mnie, kolego. – Henry zaśmiał się. – Pamiętaj, że życzę ci wszystkiego dobrego. Wiem, że tam w dole jest więcej opali.

\- Dzięki. – Harry uśmiechnął się. – Widzimy się za kilka godzin.

\- Tyle, ile potrzebujesz – krzyknął za Harrym Henry. – Z moim szczęściem to będą trojaczki i mogę potrzebować większego pokoju niż myślałem.

\- Igrasz z ogniem. – Jeden z klientów napił się swojego napoju. – Black potrafi zabić z zimną krwią… widziałeś, co się stało z tym pająkiem.

\- Może to i morderca, ale jest po naszej stronie. – Henry uśmiechnął się. – Nie jestem przestępcą. Moja żona też nie. Co nam szkodzi pozwolić mu na odrobinę zabawy?

\- Z twoim szczęściem to znajdzie mnóstwo opali i wyczyści cały pokój – dodał swoją opinię barman. – Będziesz miał pokój dla dziecka, a Black będzie miał miliony dolarów.

\- Pewnie tak – odparł Henry. – Ale ja nadal będę miał ten pokój po dziesięciu latach, kto wie, co się stanie z tymi pieniędzmi.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

\- Przepraszam. – Harry zapukał do czerwonych drzwi.

\- Tak? – Drzwi otworzyła bardzo piękna rudowłosa kobieta w bardzo zaawansowanej ciąży. – Co mogę dla ciebie zrobić?

\- Henry powiedział, że mogę spróbować u niego szczęścia przez kilka godzin. – Harry uśmiechnął się. – Oczywiście tylko, jeśli nie ma pani nic przeciwko.

\- Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że próbuje cię wykorzystać, bo jemu samemu się nie chce kopać tego pokoju? – Kobieta uniosła brew. – Próbował tak wykiwać już kilku turystów w tym tygodniu.

\- Wiem – odparł Harry. – I pewnie jestem pierwszy, który jest na tyle głupi, żeby się na to nabrać. Zwłaszcza, gdy już się przyznał.

\- Tu masz rację. – Kobieta zaśmiała się. – Wejdź i rozgość się. Jestem Daphne.

\- Pan Black. – Harry uśmiechnął się. – Miło mi cię poznać.

\- Nazywasz się Pan Black? – Oczy Daphne rozszerzyły się.

\- Tak, a co?

\- Nic. – Daphne wzruszyła ramionami. – Zaraz przyniosę ci szpadel i pokażę co i jak.

\- Dzięki. – Harry podążył za kobietą.

\- Oto i on. – Kobieta ręką wskazała na w połowie wykopany pokój. – Tylko nie przekopuj się przez tę ścianę.

\- Co mam zrobić z ziemią? – Harry rozejrzał się.

\- Napełnij wiadra – powiedziała z uśmiechem Daphne. – Później każę Henry'emu je wynieść… coś w końcu musi zrobić.

\- W końcu – zgodził się Harry.

\- Pozwól, że coś ci przyniosę do picia. – Daphne uśmiechnęła się. – Nie mogę pozwolić, żebyś robił to wszystko za nic.

\- Dziękuję. – Harry podniósł szpadel i zabrał się do roboty.

Kilka minut później, Daphne wróciła do Harry'ego z dzbankiem lemoniady.

\- Nie pracuj zbyt ciężko. Większość nowych pracuje za ciężko na samym początku, a później narzekają na problemy przez przegrzanie czy picie za mało wody. Chcę, żebyś przestał, jak tylko zacznie ci się kręcić w głowie, okej?

\- Okej. – Harry napił się lemoniady. – Dzięki.

\- Będę w pokoju obok, jeśli będziesz czegoś potrzebował. Miłej zabawy.

\- Dziękuję. – Harry odłożył szklankę.

Harry kopał przez kilka minut i w końcu usłyszał brzdęk rozbitego szkła. Sięgając ręka, znalazł i wyjął mały kamień oblepiony gliną.

\- No dobra. – Harry uśmiechnął się, przyglądając się kamieniowi z niebieskawym, szklanym wnętrzem. – Chyba znalazłem mój pierwszy opal… Super.

Harry z powrotem zabrał się do pracy i co chwila znajdował opale. Już po kilku minutach w jednym rogu pokoju utworzyła się mała kupka kamieni. Niedługo potem Harry zdecydował, że wystarczy już mu tej przygody jako poszukiwacz minerałów i wybrał kilka mniejszych kamieni na prezenty, zostawiając pierwsze znalezisko dla siebie. Następnie wyszedł z pokoju w poszukiwaniu gospodyni.

\- Już skończyłeś? – Daphne uśmiechnęła się. – Dopisało szczęście?

\- Znalazłem kilka kamieni. – Harry uśmiechnął się, wyciągając kilka sztuk z kieszeni. – To jest pierwszy, który znalazłem. Ładny, prawda?

\- Rzeczywiście – odparła Daphne. – Gratulacje, możesz nazwać się poszukiwaczem op… Och.

\- Co się dzieje? – Oczy Harry'ego rozszerzyły się ze strachu.

\- Dziecko chce już wyjść. – Daphne oparła się o ścianę.

\- Zrelaksuj się. – Harry wyciągnął swoje kieszonkowe Fiuu. – Zadzwonię po lekarza.

\- Pospiesz się. – Daphne miała na warzy napięty uśmiech. – Bo nie wydaje mi się, żebym mogła czekać.

\- Już się spieszę. – Harry wyszedł na korytarz. – Profesorze, słyszysz mnie?

\- Słyszę cię, mój przyjacielu – odpowiedział głos Profesora. – Jesteśmy tuż nad twoją lokalizacją. Właśnie miałem do ciebie dzwonić.

\- Niech Doktor tu jak najszybciej zejdzie. Najlepiej natychmiast. – Harry z trudem zmusił się do zachowania spokoju. – Tu kobieta właśnie rodzi.

\- Jesteśmy w drodze. – Profesor od razu spoważniał. – Doktor kazała przekazać, żebyś tam poszedł i czekał na nasze przyjście. Będziemy za kilka minut… Pomocnica mówi, że też z nami zejdzie.

\- Okej. Bez odbioru.

Harry w pośpiechu wrócił do pokoju i usiadł koło Daphne.

\- No i? – Oczy kobiety skupiły się na twarzy Harry'ego.

\- Doktor pojawi się tu za kilka minut. – Harry ugryzł się w dolną wargę. – Kazała mi tu z tobą siedzieć do ich przybycia… mmm… głęboki wdech?

\- To twój pierwszy raz, co? – zaśmiała się Daphne.

\- Tak. Twój też?

\- Też. – Daphne chwyciła rękę Harry'ego. – Ale możemy się nauczyć razem.

\- Chyba tak. – Harry przelotnie spojrzał na drzwi. – Gdzie oni są?

\- Tutaj. – Pomocnica właśnie w tym momencie weszła do pomieszczenia. – Przepraszam, że tak długo nam zeszło, ale Profesor zemdlał.

\- Co?

\- Był tak podekscytowany porodem, że aż zemdlał – powtórzyła Pomocnica. – On ma tak czasami.

\- Okej. Będziecie mnie do czegoś potrzebować, czy mogę pójść poinformować ojca?

\- Idź do niego. – Doktor otworzyła swoją torbę. – Zajmiemy się…

\- Daphne Blake – odpowiedział Harry.

\- Daphne.

\- Zaraz wracam. – Harry otworzył drzwi i biegiem puścił się w dół korytarza do baru.

\- Już koniec? – Barman uniósł głowę.

\- Henry – krzyknął Harry. – Twoja żona rodzi. Jest z nią Doktor i Pomocnica. Pomyślałem, że też byś chciał tam być.

\- Moje dziecko. – Henry upuścił piwo. – Muszę iść.

\- Gratulacje, kolego. – Barman poklepał mężczyznę po plecach. – A teraz już idź.

Henry wyskoczył z krzesła i biegiem pobiegł do swojego domu.

\- Szczęśliwy dupek – powiedział z uśmiechem barman.

\- Ta. – Harry sięgnął do kieszeni i wyjął z niej plik banknotów. – Drinki na mój koszt, dopóki się ta kasa nie skończy.

\- Dzięki, kolego. Henry to dobry facet, bardzo doceniamy to, co dla niego robisz.

\- Nie jestem tylko pewny czy powinienem tu zostać, czy pójść za nim.

\- Zostań. – Barman ręką wskazał puste krzesło. – Przynajmniej na kilka kolejek.

\- Okej. Skoro nalegacie – odparł Harry.

Klienci baru zaczęli wiwatować. Piwo popłynęło strumieniem, toast był wznoszony na cześć i Henry'ego i jego żony i jego dziecka.

\- Lepiej już pójdę. – Harry wstał po czwartej kolejce. – Chcę zobaczyć, jak się ma Daphne.

\- Przekaż jej życzenia od nas wszystkich – powiedział barman.

\- Przekażę. – Harry udał się z powrotem do rezydencji Blake'ów.

\- Czego chcesz? – Dziwna kobieta otworzyła mu drzwi i zmierzyła go wzrokiem.

\- Chciałem tylko się dowiedzieć, jak mają się Henry i Daphne. – Harry uśmiechnął się. – I przywitać się porządnie z Pomocnicą i Doktor.

\- A kim jesteś?

\- Pan Black. – Harry uśmiechnął się nerwowo.

\- Och. – Kobieta odsunęła się na bok, pozwalają Harry'emu przejść. – Przepraszam za to, ale jak tylko wszyscy się dowiedzieli, że jest tu Pomocnica… sam rozumiesz.

\- Um. No właśnie nie bardzo… wszystko w porządku?

\- Tak. – Kobieta wciągnęła Harry'ego do środka. – Dziecko przyszło na świat i Daphne o ciebie pytała.

\- O mnie? – Harry podążył za kobietą przez krótki korytarz.

\- No. – Kobieta kiwnęła głową. – Wejdź.

\- Ok. – Harry wszedł do pokoju, gdzie zastał go ciekawy widok. Pomocnica gruchająca nad małym zawiniątkiem pod czujnym okiem Doktor, Daphne w objęciach Henry'ego i pół tuzina zazdrosnych kobiet czekających na swoją kolej w trzymaniu dziecka.

\- Panie Black. – Daphne uśmiechnęła się na widok nowego gościa. – Chcieliśmy o czymś z tobą porozmawiać.

\- Jasne.

\- Chcielibyśmy, żebyś został ojcem chrzestnym naszej córeczki. – Henry uśmiechnął się. – I chciałbym powiedzieć, że doceniam to, że wezwałeś Doktor, żeby nam pomogła.

\- Nie ma problemu. Przynajmniej tyle mogłem zrobić – powiedział Harry z uśmiechem.

\- Więc co, zgadzasz się? – Daphne przeszła do sedna sprawy. – Nie chcemy nikogo innego na tę rolę.

\- Jasne. – Harry pomyślał o Syriuszu. – Będę zaszczycony.

\- Doskonale. – Henry uśmiechnął się.

\- Więc co muszę zrobić? – Uśmiech Harry'ego rozszerzył się.

\- Nic. – Daphne wzruszyła ramionami. – Nie mamy tu zbytnio ceremonii, więc nie musisz się tym martwić. Po prostu chcieliśmy, żeby miała ojca chrzestnego i lepsza osoba nie mogła nam do głowy przyjść.

\- Dzięki. – Harry spojrzał na swój zegarek. – Niestety wygląda na to, że musimy iść… Pomocnico, idziemy.

\- Ok. – Pomocnica po raz ostatni przytuliła dziecko, po czym podała je matce.

\- Odprowadzę was do drzwi – powiedział z uśmiechem Henry.

\- Jasne. – Cała grupa wyszła z pokoju.

\- Naprawdę doceniam to, co dla nas dzisiaj zrobiłeś. – Henry poklepał Harry'ego po plecach. – I jeśli jest coś, co będę mógł dla ciebie zrobić, to daj tylko znać.

\- Ty też – odparł Harry. – Jeśli mogę pomóc, to pomogę… Pomocnico, upewnij się, że mają jak się z nami skontaktować.

\- Już to zrobiłam – odparła Pomocnica.

\- Zanim zapomnę – powiedział ze śmiechem Henry. – Muszę wiedzieć, znalazłeś jakieś opale?

\- Kilka. – Harry wyciągnął je z kieszeni. – Kilka zachowałem na prezenty, resztę zostawiłem w pokoju.

\- Dlaczego nie wziąłeś wszystkich? – zapytał Henry, przyglądając się znaleziskom.

\- Potrzebowałem tylko kilku na prezenty dla przyjaciół. – Harry podał jeden opal Pomocnicy, a drugi Doktor. – A ten chciałem zachować dla siebie, w końcu to był pierwszy, który znalazłem… nie było ich aż tak dużo.

\- W takim razie cieszę się, że przynajmniej coś znalazłeś. – Henry uśmiechnął się. – Wpadnij jeszcze kiedyś.

\- Może kiedyś – odparł Harry. – Poza ciągłymi atakami pająków, to całkiem mi się tu podoba… do widzenia.

\- Do widzenia. – Henry uścisnął wszystkim dłoń i pozwolił grupie wyjść na korytarz. – Jeszcze raz dzięki za wszystko.

\- Dzięki za opal. – Pomocnica przyjrzała się prezentowi.

\- Tak, dziękuję – zgodziła Doktor.

\- Nie ma sprawy. – Harry zarumienił się. – Profesorze… teleportuj nas.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

\- Jacy mili ludzie. – Henry pokręcił głową. – Zostawili kilka opali dla mnie… nie, dla mojej córeczki.

\- Idziesz zobaczyć, ile zostawił? – zapytała jedna z kobiet.

\- Czemu nie? – Henry wzruszył ramionami. – Nie może być tego dużo… widząc to, co zabrał ze sobą. Ale to i tak więcej niż miałem wcześniej.

Nie było to łatwe, ale Henry'emu udało się przedostać do niedokończonego pokoju córki, aby zobaczyć, co dobrego Pan Black po sobie zostawił.

\- Do diaska. – Szczęka opadła mu na samą ziemię. – Wygląda na to, że moja córka będzie mogła pójść na studia… nawet z tuzin razy jeśli zechce.

Henry zebrał pozostałe opale do dwóch osiemnastolitrowych wiader i zaniósł je do pokoju żony, aby jej pokazać.

\- Mam rozumieć, że masz dobry powód, żeby przynosić mi te brudne wiadra do mojej czystej sypialni?

\- Spójrz na to. – Henry był cały blady, a głos mu się trząsł. – Zobacz, co Pan Black zostawił dla swojej chrześnicy.

\- No cóż. – Daphne wpatrywała się małą fortunę, która znajdowała się w rękach jej męża. – Nie wydaje mi się, żeby był chętny zostać ojcem chrzestnym naszych innych dzieci, co?

\- Ale my nie mamy innych dzieci?

\- Ale będziemy mieć, skarbie. – Daphne uśmiechnęła się. – Teraz, gdy pieniądze nie są problemem, będę chciała dużej rodziny, żeby malutka nie czuła się samotna.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

\- Więc. – Amelia napiła się herbaty. – Jak się mają sprawy w twoim departamencie?

\- Nie mogę narzekać. – Jej gość wzruszył ramionami. – Mamy mnóstwo tajemnic do rozwiązania… wystarczająco, żeby nas czymś zająć.

\- Rozumiem. Ostatnio otrzymuję dziwne wiadomości.

\- Och? – Gość uniósł brew.

\- Od kogoś, kto twierdzi, że jest śmierciożercą i że chce oddać się w nasze ręce. Mówi, że nie chce być na wolności.

\- Czego więc chce?

\- Mówi, że wystarczy mu średniej wielkości cela. – Amelia ugryzła swoją babeczkę. – Najlepiej w miejscu bez dementorów… ale może pójść na kompromis, jeśli zajdzie taka potrzeba.

\- Tak? Dziwne, że nie martwi się dementorami. – Gość wziął ciasteczko z tacy. – Wiesz jak się nazywa?

\- Nie. – Amelia pokręciła głową. – Wiem tylko, że Pan Black go przeraża i chce być pod naszą ochroną.

\- Ach tak. – Gość kiwnął uprzejmie głową.

\- Więc… - Amelia uśmiechnęła się. – Coś dziwnego wydarzyło się ostatnio w twoim departamencie?

\- Niewiele. – Gość wzruszył ramionami. – Wszystko to, co zwykle.

\- Rozumiem. – Amelia usiłowała utrzymać kamienną twarz. – Tak się zastanawiałam…

\- Tak?

\- Kto jest szefem twojego departamentu? – Amelia zatrzepotała rzęsami i uśmiechnęła się.

\- Ja – powiedział z uśmiechem jej gość. – Dobrze o tym wiesz, Amelio.

\- A kto jest twoim szefem Grivner? – Amelia wysłała swojemu gościowi swoje najlepsze spojrzenie. Spojrzenie, które łamało najtwardszych śmierciożerców, spojrzenie, które na ostatnim zebraniu w sprawie budżetu doprowadziło Knota do płaczu i wołania po mamę.

\- Nikt. – Grivner zamrugał.

\- Och…

\- Dlaczego pytasz?

\- No cóż – westchnęła Amelia. – Próbowałam zdobyć trochę informacji o Panu Blacku.

\- Ach tak. – Grivner zakrztusił się herbatą. – Z tego, co wiem, a takie rzeczy powinienem wiedzieć, to on w żaden sposób nie jest połączony z moim departamentem. Dolać ci herbaty?

\- Jasne. – Amelia uniosła swoją filiżankę i dłonią zakryła wizytówkę, która pojawiła się znikąd… Wychodziło na to, że Grivner nie uważał jej gabinetu za wystarczająco zabezpieczonego na taką rozmowę.

\- Nie wiemy wiele o Blacku. – Grivner odłożył dzbanek. – Żadnych znanych powiązań, bogaty, dobry repertuar zaklęć… jednak nic konkretnego.

\- Więc masz takie same informacje, co ja. Chyba nic z tym nie możemy zrobić.

\- Dam znać, jeśli coś znajdę. – Grivner wyszedł, a Amelia pozwoliła sobie w końcu spojrzeć na otrzymaną wizytówkę.

Dwie godziny później Amelia podążyła za wskazówkami na kartce do raczej… nietypowej lokalizacji.

\- Cieszę się, że przyszłaś. – Grivner poprowadził kobietę do małego saloniku z dwoma krzesłami i stolikiem. – Musimy przedyskutować pewne rzeczy.

\- Co to za miejsce?

\- Chwileczkę. – Grivner zamknął drzwi i usiadł naprzeciwko Amelii.

\- Co… - Amelia zamarła, widząc dwa klosze, opadające na krzesło jej i jej kolegi. – Co to ma być?

\- Jesteśmy w miejscu, które najprawdopodobniej jest jednym z najlepiej zabezpieczonych pokoi w Wielkiej Brytanii – powiedział z uśmiechem Grivner. – A to urządzenie zostało stworzone na podstawie mugolskiego odpowiednika w Ameryce.

\- Co to takiego? – Amelia nie mogła uwierzyć, do czego mógł się posunąć szef Departamentu Tajemnic.

\- Nazywa się Stożek Ciszy – powiedział z uśmiechem Grivner. – Ale chyba spotkaliśmy się tutaj, żeby porozmawiać o Panu Blacku… to bardzo interesująca osobowość.

\- Co możesz mi o nim powiedzieć? – Amelia przeszła do sedna sprawy.

\- Najpierw odpowiedz mi na pytanie. Dlaczego myślałaś, że jest moim szefem?

\- To część informacji, które otrzymałam od Lovegood'ów – odparła Amelia.

\- Ach tak, ta wspaniała rodzinka – powiedział Grivner. – To kolejna zagadka. Ten facet wie wszystko, co się dzieje w moim departamencie a z tego, co wiem to nigdy nie był nawet w okolicy Departamentu Tajemnic. Kilka miesięcy temu, w moim prywatnym gabinecie przewróciła mi się szafa na stopę i nikogo w pobliżu nie było. Następnego dnia dostałem kartkę życzeniami szybkiego powrotu do zdrowia od Luny, która prosiła mnie, żebym następnym razem uważał.

\- Mam rozumieć, że sprawdziłeś, czy nie masz jakichś podsłuchów?

\- Co najmniej dziesięć razy – westchnął Grivner. – Za każdym razem inna grupa… nigdy nic nie znaleźli.

\- Och. – Amelia zamrugała – Dodawało by to tylko dowodów do mojej teorii, że pracują dla Pana Blacka.

\- Nie pomyślałem o tym. – Grivner podrapał się po brodzie – Ale wiele by to wyjaśniało… I przyznaję, mamy dowody na to, że istnieje jeszcze jeden departament, ale to chyba nie w naszym ministerstwie… albo w ogóle jakimkolwiek ministerstwie. Za dużo przypadków, za dużo niewygodnych ludzi umiera w wypadkach. Ta szafa, która na mnie poleciała powstrzymała mnie przed wpadnięciem w zasadzkę śmierciożerców. Od tego czasu zastanawiam się dwa razy nad każdym dziwnym wydarzeniem.

\- Zostałam aurorem, ponieważ sierżant w biurze obiecał zlikwidować upomnienie za niedozwolone używanie magii pod warunkiem, że podejdę do egzaminu. – Amelię olśniło. – Zostałam złapana tylko dlatego, że akurat ulicą przechodził inny auror, który szybko przejrzał moje marnie postawione zabezpieczenia.

\- Dziwne uczucie, prawda? – Grivner rozejrzał się. – Myśl, że ktoś inny pociąga za sznurki.

\- Co możesz mi powiedzieć o Blacku. – Amelia pochyliła się do przodu na tyle, na ile pozwalało jej urządzenie.

\- Jest baronem w Transylwanii, obrzydliwie bogaty, posiada wiedzę i księgi tak rzadkie, że równie dobrze można je uznać za legendy.- Grivner uśmiechnął się. – Jego krew jest trująca. Poza tym potrafi rzucać zaklęcia, które nie mają aury. Oszacowaliśmy, że zabija od czterech do dziesięciu czarnoksiężników dziennie. Najprawdopodobniej ma przynajmniej trzynaście tysięcy lat.

\- Co? Skąd ta pewność?

\- To tylko domysły na podstawie dowodów, które byliśmy w stanie zebrać. W Egipcie „odkrył" kilka grobowców ukrytych tak dobrze, że były niezauważone przez stulecia. On zrobił to w drodze do doliny, która również była zabezpieczona przez najpotężniejszych magów swoich czasów. Wiele z tych grobowców mówiło o tym Złym, o Niszczycielu. Postać jak z horroru, która siała destrukcję i mogła być odpowiedzialna za zatopienie Atlantydy. Pan Black wspomniał, że był w okolicy po to, żeby zabrać pamiętnik napisany najprawdopodobniej przez Merlina. Wspomniał jeszcze, że Merlin został wywalony z Atlantydy za bycie słabym. Nazwał największego maga naszych czasów „dzieciakiem z mlekiem pod nosem".

\- Na Merlina. Co się stanie, gdy zdecyduje się zwrócić swoją uwagę na nas? Myślałam, że już teraz żyjemy w ciężkich czasach, ale…

\- Nie wygląda na to, żeby się tak to zapowiadało. – Grivner uśmiechnął się z ulgą. – Wszystkie informacje sugerują, że albo jest na emeryturze, albo stara się odkupić swoje czyny. Jeden z moich ludzi ma teorię, że Black nie był o tyle Czarnym Panem, tyle co wojownikiem o wolność.. Jego znana wszystkim nienawiść do śmierciożerców i purystów w połączeniu z faktem, że nie wiemy praktycznie nic o społeczeństwie w Atlantydzie może świadczyć o tym, że ich rząd mógł przypominać to, co nas czeka, gdyby Riddle wygrał wojnę.

\- Historia pisana jest przez zwycięzców – zgodziła się Amelia. – Czekaj… powiedziałeś, że Merlin został wyrzucony z Atlantydy za brak dużej ilości magii?

\- Pasuje. – Grivnerowi zaświeciły się oczy. – Skoro wywalili czarodzieja za bycie „słabym", to wyobraź sobie, co zrobiliby z charłakiem… albo mugolem.

\- Idąc tym tropem, zrobili to złej osobie, czym rozgniewali Pana Blacka.

\- A ten w odwecie zniszczył ich cywilizację. – Oczy Grivnera rozszerzyły się. – Ja… matko, pomyśl, co by się z nami stało, gdyby szalony plan Knota rozgniewał Pana Blacka… Albo gorzej, co gdyby przypadkowo zraniono jednego z jego przyjaciół.

Amelia zamarła.

\- Nie sądzę, żeby w ogóle doszło do tej rozmowy, gdybyśmy popełnili taki błąd.

\- Nie wiem, czy ktokolwiek w Wielkiej Brytanii prowadziłby jakiekolwiek rozmowy, gdyby coś takiego się stało.

 **Tak, utrzymuję w miarę regularne wstawianie.**

 **Tylko komentarze jakoś licho przychodzą :c (NIE ŻEBY POPRAWIAŁY MI WENĘ CZY COŚ)**

 **Guest: Ten pęcherz często się pojawia, prawda? Chciałabym częściej, ale na razie i praca i studia (i sesja). W wakacje może uda mi się cos nadrobić.**

 **Farciarz: Cieszę się, że aż tak się podoba :D. Nie wiesz, jaką mi to sprawia radość. Każdy lubi się czuć doceniony za swoją pracę.**

 **Zezo: Dziękuję, staram się :3**

 **PODZIĘKOWANIA**

 **Dla Salianny za betę i wytykanie mi przecinków. Mam z nimi spory konflikt.**

 **Dla Nany16210 za groźby i żarty o teściowych. Mam koszmary, naprawdę xD**

 **Q: Jako, że z nudów znowu farbowałam włosy, czy jest jakiś kolor, który chcielibyście spróbować?**

 **A: Ja biały, ale mam za ciemne włosy, żeby wyszło.**

 **Niech żyje Święta Kaczka i do następnego!**


	35. Niespodzianka

**Rozdział 35.**

 **Plany, budowa i niespodzianka.**

\- Witaj z powrotem – powiedział z uśmiechem Profesor. – Mam nadzieję, że się dobrze bawiłeś… jak się ma dziecko?

\- Dobrze się bawiliśmy – odparł Harry. – A u dziecka wszystko w porządku, nawet zrobili mnie jej ojcem chrzestnym.

\- Gratulacje. – Profesor uśmiechnął się. – Jeśli ci to nie przeszkadza, miałem nadzieję, że szybko skoczymy na naszą wyspę, żebyś mógł założyć kilka zabezpieczeń, a potem… bo widzisz… Pomocnico?

\- Profesor i ja mamy konferencję w Stanach, na którą chcielibyśmy pójść – odezwała się Pomocnica. – Więc musielibyśmy się pośpieszyć, żeby zdążyć na czas.

\- A żeby zdążyć, nie możemy pozwolić sobie na więcej przystanków między Australią a Ameryką. – Profesor uśmiechnął się nerwowo.

\- Okej – odparł Harry. – Za kilka dni muszę być z powrotem w Anglii, więc nie mam nic przeciwko przyspieszeniu… Kiedy musicie być na miejscu?

\- Miałem nadzieję być tam za dwadzieścia cztery godziny. – Profesor wzruszył ramionami. – To nie jest długa konferencja… przynajmniej długa nie jest ta część, którą jesteśmy zainteresowani.

\- Jasne. Damy radę dotrzeć do Anglii za kilka dni?

\- Z całą pewnością. – Profesor kiwnął głową. – Czemu?

\- Bo jest coś, co chcę zrobić w Szwecji za trzy dni, a później będę musiał wrócić do Anglii na coś dłuższego. – Harry wzruszył ramionami. – Przepraszam, że dopiero teraz o tym mówię.

\- Nie szkodzi. – Profesor machnął ręką. – Pomocnico, cała naprzód!

\- Dlaczego to do mnie mówisz? – Pomocnica spojrzała krzywo na Profesora. – To ty znowu blokujesz wszystkie kontrolki.

\- Cisza, wiedźmo – wrzasnął Profesor. – Gdy mówię cała naprzód lub gdy używam jakiegokolwiek innego terminu żeglarskiego, ty masz odpowiedzieć „tak jest, kaptanie".

\- Nie. – Pomocnica pokręciła nosem.

\- Masz robić to, co ci mówię. – Profesor podszedł do Pomocnicy i próbował pokonać ją w pojedynku na spojrzenia.

\- Zmuś mnie. – Pomocnica wygrywała.

\- Dobra. – Profesor kiwnął głową. – Panie Black, pożycz mi swoje urządzenie do personalnej ochrony.

\- Ja się w to nie mieszam. – Harry zaczął się wycofywać z pomieszczenia, żeby być jak najdalej od kłócących się przyjaciół.

\- Możesz mu je dać. – Pomocnica wzruszyła ramionami. – Ta mała krewetka będzie potrzebowała każdej pomocy, jaką może znaleźć.

\- Pa wszystkim. – Harry szybkim krokiem wyszedł z pokoju.

Pomocnica podeszła do drzwi i wystawiła głowę.

\- Nie ma go.

\- Doskonale. Teraz możemy przedyskutować tę jedną rzecz, której nie chcemy, żeby wiedział, że o niej rozmawiamy, bo nie chcemy zepsuć niespodzianki.

\- Jego tutaj nie ma. – Pomocnica zamrugała. – Więc nie musisz owijać w bawełnę.

\- Och. – Tym razem to Profesor zamrugał. – Racja.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

\- Nasza dziwna parka poprosiła mnie, żebym ci powiedziała, że już jesteśmy na wyspie. – Doktor wetknęła swoją głowę do pokoju Harry'ego.

\- Dzięki – powiedział Harry, ziewając. – Zaraz będę.

\- Zajęty? – Doktor rozejrzała się po kabinie, szczególną uwagę przykładając księgom i zwojom.

\- Ta – odparł Harry. – Czytałem o każdych zabezpieczeniach, jakie mogłem znaleźć. Te egipskie są paskudne.

\- Dodasz je? – Doktor uniosła brew.

\- Zastanawiam się nad tym – powiedział Harry. – Zależy od tego, czy uda mi się znaleźć sposób, żeby wszystko współgrało ze sobą.

\- Powodzenia. – Doktor wzruszyła ramionami. To wykraczało poza jej kompetencje.

\- Dzięki. – Harry założył kurtkę. – Chodźmy.

\- Za tobą. – Doktor uśmiechnęła się pod nosem.

Harry wyszedł z pokoju i wpadł na Profesora.

\- Widzę, że Doktor już ci powiedziała, że dotarliśmy.

\- Tak – odparł Harry. – Prowadziłem też badania nad zabezpieczeniami. Chyba mam sposób, żeby wszystkie ze sobą współpracowały.

\- Mogę zobaczyć? – Profesor wyciągnął rękę. – Tak… wygląda na to, że ci się udało.

\- Czy to zadziała z zabezpieczeniami, które wy chcecie stworzyć? I z tymi od Architekta?

\- Powinno zadziałać. – Profesor przyjrzał się notatkom. – Daj m chwilę.

\- W porządku. – Harry patrzył, jak Profesor dodał kilka uwag.

\- POMOCNICO, chodź, spójrz na to. – zagrzmiał Profesor.

\- Nie tak głośno. – Pomocnica skrzywiła się. – Jestem tuż obok.

\- Chodź spójrz na to. – Profesor podał Pomocnicy notatki. – Powiedz, co myślisz.

\- Powinno zadziałać. Wolałabym jednak usłyszeć opinię Architekta, zanim jeszcze cokolwiek zaczniemy.

\- Doceniłbym to – odparł Harry. – Zawsze lepiej mieć drugą, trzecią, a nawet i piętnastą opinię.

\- Mogę dodać kilka… rodzinnych zabezpieczeń? – wtrąciła Doktor. – Chciałam też dodać kilka rzeczy do szpitala.

\- Skonsultuj to z Architektem – zaproponował Profesor. – To on jest tu ekspertem od tych spraw… przy okazji możesz spojrzeć na plany budowy szpitala.

\- Dzięki, chyba tak zrobię. – Doktor pokiwała głową.

\- Tędy. – Profesor wykonał zamaszysty ruch ręką. – Architekt wybudował lądowisko dla zeppelina, więc nie będziemy się teleportować.

\- Super. – Harry wzruszył ramionami.

Cała grupa skierowała się w stronę nosa zeppelina i wyszła z niego na ogromną kamienną platformę.

\- Cieszę się, że dotarliście – powiedział z uśmiechem Architekt. – Właśnie wylaliśmy fundamenty i jesteśmy gotowi, żeby położyć kamień węgielny.

\- Wspaniale – odparł Harry. – Zakładam, że wszystkie zabezpieczenia skupimy właśnie na tym kamieniu?

\- Tak. – Architekt kiwnął głową. – Przynajmniej kilka pierwszych warstw. Widziałem kilka kamiennych wysepek dookoła wyspy, które wyzierały z oceanu. Na chwilę obecną plan chcę na nich wybudować kilka wież, żeby rozszerzyć zakres zabezpieczeń i ewentualnie dodać kilka kolejnych ich warstw.

\- Brzmi świetnie – odparł Harry. – Możesz spojrzeć na te notatki? Wszystko powinno ze sobą współgrać, ale nadal wolałbym usłyszeć twoją opinię.

\- Daj mi je – powiedział Architekt. – Mogę wprowadzić kilka zmian?

\- Oczywiście.

\- To wszystko będzie ładnie grało z magią goblinów. – Architekt dodał kilka uwag na kartkach. – Ale możesz je zacieśnić, jeśli wprowadzisz te zmiany. Zamyka to też małą przerwę, która ci się tam trafiła.

\- Rozumiem. Dzięki… To kiedy zaczynamy?

\- Żeby wszystko wyszło jak najlepiej, musisz zacząć rzucać zaklęcia dokładnie w momencie, gdy kamień dotknie ziemi. I nie będziesz mógł przestać, dopóki nie rzucisz wszystkich.

\- Nie jestem pewny, czy mam tyle energii – przyznał Harry. – Zrobię, co w mojej mocy, ale…

\- Zadbaliśmy o to. – Doktor uśmiechnęła się. – Przez ostatnie dwa tygodnie, razem z Pomocnicą warzyliśmy eliksiry, które poradzą sobie z tym małym problemem… Jedynym minusem jest to, że nie będziesz mógł używać zaawansowanej magii przez kilka dni.

\- W porządku. – Harry wziął głęboki wdech. – Wskaż nam drogę.

\- Oprowadzę was – powiedział z uśmiechem Architekt. – Na początek, to nie jest permanentny postój dla zeppelina. Uwzględniliśmy lądowisko w planach głównego budynku.

\- Doskonale – powiedział Profesor, kiwając głową.

\- Tędy. – Architekt poprowadził grupę wąskim korytarzem. – Na lewo mamy tymczasowe budynki mieszkalne dla pracowników i ludzi, których nam przysłaliście.

\- Jakich ludzi? – zapytał zdziwiony Harry.

\- Czy nazwa yuki onna coś ci mówi? – odparł z uśmiechem Architekt. – Z nieba nam spadły. Bez nich nie bylibyśmy w stanie ruszyć z żadnym planem. Utrzymują z dala wszystkie sztormy. Dzięki nim mamy pewność, że wykorzystamy każdy dzień, bo pogoda nam się nie psuje.

\- Cieszę się, że się dogadujecie. Więc są tu szczęśliwe?

\- Och tak – odparł Architekt. – I to bardzo.

\- To dobrze. Cieszę się. – Harry uśmiechnął się.

\- A oto i nasz plac budowy.

\- Wow. – Harry wpatrywał się zszokowany w ogromną otchłań. – Dlaczego kopiecie tak głęboko.

\- Chciałem stworzyć kilka podziemnych sieci tuneli – odparł dumnie Architekt. – I chyba mnie trochę poniosło. Chciałbym, żeby pod każdym metrem kwadratowym tej wyspy znajdował się albo tunel, albo skrytka… wystarczająco, żeby zajęło mi to całe życie.

\- To świetnie. – Harry wzruszył ramionami. – Gdzie jest ten kamień węgielny?

\- Za tobą. – Uśmiech Architekta prawie sięgał od ucha do ucha.

\- TO jest kamień węgielny? – Oczy Harry'ego rozszerzyły się na widok ogromnej skały, która równie dobrze mogła ważyć jakieś pięćdziesiąt ton. – Przecież to jest większe niż dom, w którym się wychowywałem.

\- Konstrukcja megalityczna to jedyny sposób. Gdy już skończymy, to nie będzie można ostrza noża włożyć złączeniami. Ta metoda jest bardziej skomplikowana niż inne metody, ale gwarantuje wieczność budowli i jej wytrzymałość.

\- Jak przeniesiecie to na odpowiednie miejsce? – Harry nie mógł uwierzyć, że budowanie kamieniami o takiej wielkości było w ogóle możliwe.

\- Zostały rzucone na niego potężne zaklęcia, które pozwolą mi to zrobić samemu. – Architekt uśmiechnął się. – Dwa tygodnie zajęło trzem grupom goblinów, żeby to zrobić… Wszystko później przyspieszy, bo pojawi się maszyneria i ekipy budowlane będą mogły zacząć pracę.

\- Dlaczego nie mogą ci z tym pomóc? – Harry nie mógł oderwać wzroku od olbrzymiego głazu.

\- Tradycja nakazuje budującemu postawić pierwszy kamień samodzielnie. – Architekt wzruszył ramionami. – Kto wie, może ta tradycja ma jakąś tragiczną historię… przezorny zawsze ubezpieczony.

\- W dodatku daje ci to trochę sławy już z samego początku, prawda? – Harry uśmiechnął się. – Dobra… zróbmy to.

\- W porządku. – Architekt zaczął wypowiadać zaklęcia pod nosem w języku, którego nikt nie potrafił rozpoznać.

\- Rusza się – krzyknęła Pomocnica.

Na czole Architekta pojawiła się strużka potu, podczas gdy olbrzymi głaz zaczął się unosić nad ziemią. – Przygotuj się… długo go tak nie utrzymam.

\- Gotowy. – Harry wyciągnął różdżkę.

Harry zaczął rzucać swoje zaklęcia w chwili dotknięcia głazu z podłożem. Przez godziny utrzymywał równe tempo, pozwalając sobie odpocząć tylko po to, aby przełknąć jeden z eliksirów Doktor, gdy poziom energii był zbyt niski.

Po twarzy i szyi Harry'ego spływały ścieżki potu, gdy ten rzucał zabezpieczenia, które nie były używane od pokoleń, w językach, które nie dotknęły ludzkiego języka równie długo.

\- Zaczyna się męczyć – krzyknęła Doktor. – Obserwujcie go.

\- Już kończy. – Profesor sprawdził notatki. – Została mu jedna warstwa.

\- Klap tu verada – powiedział ochrypniętym głosem Harry i ostatnie zabezpieczenie wskoczyło na miejsce. – Skończyłem. Jak to wygląda?

\- Wspaniale. – Architekt uśmiechnął się. – W tym momencie są w stanie przetrwać atak niespotykany na tym świecie. Jak dodamy do tego zaklęcia goblinów, to będą nie do przełamania.

\- Lepiej, żeby nikt cię nie usłyszał. – Harry'emu zrobiło się słabo. – Niezatapialne statki najczęściej spotyka tragiczny koniec.

\- Skoro tak mówisz – odparł Architekt. – Obawiam się, że nie byliśmy z tobą do końca szczerzy, gdy powiedzieliśmy ci, że masz się tu pojawić tylko do postawienia zabezpieczeń.

\- Tak? – Harry uniósł brew.

\- Tak. Mieliśmy inny, bardziej… złowrogi powód, żeby cię tu dzisiaj przyprowadzić.

\- To wszystko pomysł Pomocnicy – powiedział Profesor złośliwie.

\- Sto lat! – wrzasnęła Pomocnica.

\- Co? – zapytał zszokowany Harry.

\- Sto lat – powtórzyła Pomocnica. – Zaraz pojawi się tu Oyuki z tortem.

\- Nie chcę nic mówić, ale moje urodziny były jakoś miesiąc temu – powiedział Harry zażenowany.

\- A my nie mieliśmy imprezy – odparła Pomocnica. – Więc będziemy mieć ją teraz, to taka większa niespodzianka.

\- Och… to ma sens. – Harry podrapał się po brodzie.

\- Jak normalnie spędzasz urodziny? – Pomocnica aż podskakiwała z podekscytowania.

\- No cóż – westchnął Harry. – Zwykle jestem wtedy sam, w ciągu kilku ostatnich lat dostałem kilka listów.

\- Nigdy nie miałeś imprezy urodzinowej? – Warga Pomocnicy zaczęła drżeć.

\- Miałem – powiedział z uśmiechem Harry. – Było wspaniale.

\- Tylko jedną? – Oczy zaszły jej łzami.

\- Miałem dwie… tak jakby. – Harry zmarszczył brwi. – Czy to jest impreza jeśli poza tobą jest tylko jedna osoba, która nie nienawidzi twojego istnienia? A i był tort.

\- W takim razie będziesz miał imprezę urodzinową co rok. – Pomocnica zacisnęła dłonie i wsadziła je do kieszeni. – Tutaj… z nami, dobrze?

\- Okej. – Harry pokiwał głową.

\- Mam tort – powiedziała Oyuki.

\- Ja zrobię kilka krzeseł i stół – zaoferował Profesor.

\- Ja… - Harry zbladł, czując piorunujący wzrok Pomocnicy. – Ja stanę z boku i będę się cieszył ze swoich urodzin?

\- Dokładnie tak – odparła Pomocnica. – Co to za tort, Oyuki?

\- Baked Alaska.* Co innego?

Zjadając ciasto, Harry zatopił się w myślach. Więc to takie uczucie mieć rodzinę.

\- Zastanawiałeś się może, co zrobisz z twoim nundu? – Doktor uśmiechnęła się do Harry'ego.

\- Nie bardzo. Czemu?

\- Miałam nadzieję, że je tutaj zostawisz – powiedziała z uśmiechem Doktor. – Zdecydowałam się tutaj zostać, żeby osobiście przypilnować budowy szpitala. Chciałabym mieć nundu w okolicy, żebym mogła kontynuować badania.

\- A jest gdzie je zostawić? – Harry rozejrzał się.

\- Kazałem budowlańcom skonstruować coś prowizorycznego, kiedy ty stawiałeś zabezpieczenia – odparł Architekt.

\- Coś prowizorycznego, czyli coś, co przeżyje kilkaset lat – zachichotała Oyuki. – Domy, które nam zbudował, so zrobione trochę byle jak. Byle kilka huraganów i z tuzin trzęsień ziemi i padną jak domki z kart.

\- Mówiłem ci, że zbuduję wam coś mocniejszego w zamku, kiedy już go wybudujemy – wymamrotał Architekt. – Musicie tylko poczekać kilka miesięcy.

\- Tylko się z tobą droczę – powiedziała z uśmiechem Oyuki. – Każdy inny stwierdziłby, że to, co mamy teraz jest wystarczające.

\- Och. – Architekt wrócił do swojego ciasta.

\- Co macie do roboty w Ameryce? – Harry zwrócił się do Profesora i Pomocnicy.

\- Mamy konferencję, na którą chcemy iść.

\- To będzie pokaz najnowszych osiągnięć i postępów w zaklęciach przeznaczonych dla Wydziału Przestrzegania Prawa i dla wojska.

\- Nie wspominając nic o silnym kontyngencie cywilnym – odparł Profesor. – Amerykanie są o wiele bardziej zainteresowani pojedynkami niż jakakolwiek inna grupa ludzi.

\- My też przedstawiamy kilka rzeczy – Pomocnica uśmiechnęła się.

\- Możemy cię prosić, żebyś przedstawił nas w ramach wstępu? – Profesor uśmiechnął się z nadzieją.

\- Jasne. Jeśli ma to wam pomóc.

 ***Baked Alaska – deser przyrządzany z zapieczonych lodów ułożonych na spodzie ciasta biszkoptowego lub puddingu i dodatkowo przykrytych pianą jajeczną ubitą z cukrem.**

 **No i mamy kolejny rozdział. I zostało 15 pierwszej części.**

 **Dobra wiadomość jest taka, że mam koniec sesji i może więcej czasu na tłumaczenie. Zobaczymy jak to wyjdzie.**

 **Ogłoszenia parafialne:**

 **Salianna – podziękowania za betę ;)**

 **Nana16210 – dzięki za przypomnienia i ciekawe tematy do rozmowy.**

 **Wyjątkowo dużo komentarzy, więc zaczynamy:**

 **Xo: Wzruszyłam się, zawsze z chęcią witam nowych wyznawców. Mamy ciasteczka i basen. Cieszę się, że się podoba. Jeszcze trochę rzeczy mam w rękawie. (tylko w jednym, drugi mam wypełniony gumowymi kaczkami)**

 **Farciarz: Lubię poprawiać ludziom humor :D To też jeden z celów Świętej Kaczki :3**

 **Agugu: Uwierz mi, ja momentami też mam chwile zwątpienia czy aby na pewno nadążam xD**

 **Xserxses: Jejku, cieszę się.**

 **Elphi: Z tego byłoby niezłe omake. Zresztą po tych wszystkich teoriach, to wszystkiego mogę się spodziewać.**

 **Lilka5961: Jejku, dziękuję. Blondu już nie chcę. Moje włosy zdecydowanie go nie lubią, a i ja nie mam czasu ani hajsów, żeby się nim zająć xD**

 **No i pytanie** **: Dwie ścieżki. Prawo czy lewo?**

 **Lewo dla mnie. Nie wiem czemu.**

 **Niech żyje Święta Kaczka i do następnego!**


	36. Wycieczka do miasta grzechu

**Rozdział 36.**

 **Bruce, pokazy i bazy.**

\- Hej, Bruce. – Mężczyzna wszedł do gabinetu szefa australijskiego Departamentu Przestrzegania Prawa. - Mam dla ciebie kilka newsów.

\- Co znowu, Bruce? – Szef uniósł brew.

\- Wychodzi na to, że zawitał do nas Pan Black. – Bruce podrapał się po brodzie. – Wdał się w bójkę z kangurem i wygrał.

\- Coś jeszcze? – Szef Bruce ziewnął.

\- Znalazł opale warte może kilka milionów. – Bruce wzruszył ramionami. – A buszmeni widzieli dingo przeżuwające dziwne białe maski w okolicy, w której podejrzewano, że Pan Black przebywał.

\- Racja, nie ma powodów do niepokoju. – Szef wzruszył ramionami. – Chodźmy na piwo.

\- Dobry pomysł – zgodził się Bruce. – Zapytam się Bruce'a i Bruce'a czy chcą się przyłączyć. Bruce też chyba już skończył.

\- Sprawdź, czy Bruce już wyszedł ze szpitala. Równie dobrze możemy pójść całym departamentem.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

\- Już jesteśmy. – Pomocnica wystawiła głowę przez drzwi do pokoju Harry'ego.

\- Jak ty to zrobiłaś?

\- To nowe zaklęcie, nad którym pracuję – powiedziała z uśmiechem Pomocnica. – Pomyśl, jak przydatne i zabawne będzie móc przechodzić przez ściany.

\- Okej. – Harry odłożył książkę i narzucił płaszcz. – Chodźmy.

\- Okej. – Pomocnica wyciągnęła swoją głowę z drzwi Harry'ego, pozwalając mu na opuszczenie pokoju.

\- Co to takiego? – Harry wyszedł z pokoju i prawie od razu wpadł na ogromną stertę bagażu.

\- Mamy dużo rzeczy do pokazania na konferencji – odparła Pomocnica.

\- Super. Brzmi świetnie.

\- Już to wszystko widziałeś – powiedziała z uśmiechem Pomocnica.

\- Potrzebujecie pomocy, żeby jakoś to znieść?

\- Nie trzeba. – Pomocnica pokręciła głową. – Testujemy nowy system dostaw, żebyśmy nie musieli tego sami dźwigać… mamy nadzieję, że sprzedamy większość z tego, żeby nie musieć tego z powrotem przynosić.

\- No dobra. – Profesorowi nie podobał się brak atencji dla jego osoby. – Chodźmy już na dół.

\- Nie musimy kogoś tu zostawić, żeby nas teleportował z powrotem?

\- Naprawiliśmy to. – Pomocnica uśmiechnęła się. – Teraz twoja zapalniczka wysyła zaszyfrowany sygnał, który wyłącza na chwilę zabezpieczenia i pozwala nam na przejście.

\- Super. Chodźmy. – Harry wzruszył ramionami.

Trójka przyjaciół wylądowała w lobby kasyna przed rzędem automatów.

\- Poczekajcie chwilkę – powiedział z uśmiechem Harry. – Chcę spróbować.

\- Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że szanse wygrania są bliskie zeru?

\- Wiem. – Harry kiwnął radośnie głową.

\- Skoro tak. – Profesor wzruszył ramionami.

Harry podszedł do jednej z maszyn i wsunął monetę w odpowiednie miejsce. Maszyna wydała z siebie klikający dźwięk, zabrzęczała, następnie zawyły syreny i światła zaczęły mrugać.

\- Gratulacje, sir. – Do Harry'ego podszedł jeden z pracowników kasyna. – Właśnie wygrał pan motocykl w naszej szalonej loterii motocyklowej.

\- Świetnie – powiedział z uśmiechem Harry. – Mogę spróbować jeszcze raz?

\- Proszę bardzo, sir.

Harry wrzucił kolejną monetę do maszyny i pociągnął za jej ramię. Maszyna zabrzęczała, światła rozjarzyły się… ponownie.

\- Co do jasnej…? – Harry zmrużył oczy.

\- Po raz kolejny należą się panu gratulacje, sir – powiedział z uśmiechem pracownik kasyna. – Nigdy jeszcze nie widziałem, żeby ktoś wygrał dwie wielkie wygrane z rzędu. I to na automatach.

\- To miało kliknąć, zabrzęczeć i zabrać mi pieniądze. – Harry zmarszczył brwi. – To jest doświadczenie, które chciałem. Dlaczego, do jasnej cholery, nie mogę mieć nawet tego?

\- Ma pan chyba po prostu szczęście. – Pracownik musiał sobie radzić z dziwniejszymi ludźmi, więc był w stanie zachować się profesjonalnie. – Może niech pan spróbuje jeszcze raz?

\- Ostatni. – Harry kiwnął głową i po raz kolejny wrzucił monetę do maszyny i pociągnął za ramię. – W końcu. Myślałem, że wieki zajmie mi przegranie.

\- Tak jest. Co mam zrobić z pana wygranymi?

\- Możemy pobawić się motocyklem? – Pomocnica ożywiła się. – Mam kilka pomysłów, żeby go… ulepszyć.

\- Jasne. – Harry wzruszył ramionami. – Ale chciałbym się nim później przejechać… sprawcie, żeby mógł latać.

\- Okej. – Pomocnica pokiwała głową.

\- A pieniądze? – zapytał szybko pracownik.

Harry westchnął.

\- Profesor może dać panu mój numer konta… nadal nie wiem, jak go zdobył, ale on go panu przekaże.

\- W porządku – odparł pracownik. – W takim razie życzę miłego pobytu.

\- Dzięki – powiedział Harry. – Chyba będę na konferencji, gdybyście mnie potrzebowali.

\- Ja też idę – powiedziała Pomocnica. – Niech Profesor zajmie się sprawami pieniężnymi.

\- Szczęśliwy, że mogę pomóc – powiedział z uśmiechem Profesor.

Pomocnica i Harry skierowali się w stronę konferencji, a pracownik kasyna zwrócił się do Profesora. – Mogę się zapytać, dlaczego on był taki zawiedziony, że wygrał dwa razy z rzędu?

\- Chciał doświadczyć uroków hazardu – powiedział z uśmiechem Profesor. – Kto wygrywa na automatach?

\- Rozumiem. – Pracownik zamrugał oczami. – Kogo mam zapisać jako zwycięzcę?

\- Pan Black. – Profesor uśmiechnął się szeroko. – Zaraz podam panu informacje potrzebne do depozytu nagrody.

\- Ach – powiedział pracownik… to wszystko wyjaśnia.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

\- Nasz pan po raz kolejny rozkazał nam iść za Blackiem. – Glizdogonowi opadły ramiona. – Mówi, że jeśli przestaniemy, to wyjdziemy na słabeuszy.

Zebrani śmierciożercy spojrzeli po sobie zmartwionymi spojrzeniami. Kilkoro z nich już przygotowywało plany, żeby wydać się aurorom.

\- Wasza trójka. – Peter machnął ręką bez zainteresowania. – Ze mną.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Harry i Pomocnica spędzili kilka minut na przeglądaniu stoisk i nawiązywaniu nowych kontaktów, zanim stało się to zbyt nużące.

\- Chyba pójdę i poszukam czegoś do picia. Chcesz iść ze mną? – zapytał Harry z uśmiechem.

\- Jasne. Chodźmy.

Dwoje przyjaciół skierowało się w stronę baru, gdzie Harry zamówił dla siebie napój.

\- A dla pani? – Barman zwrócił się do Pomocnicy.

\- Wodę gazowaną – odparła Pomocnica. – I łyżeczkę soli, pół łyżeczki brązowego cukru, kieliszek soku z cytryny i trzy gramy skórki cytryny.

\- Robi się. – Skonfundowany barman odszedł, aby wykonać polecenie Pomocnicy.

\- Wolę sama mieszać swoje napoje. – Pomocnica wzruszyła ramionami. – Smakują lepiej niż cokolwiek co on by wyczarował.

\- No cóż. – Harry zamilkł na chwilę. – Ty tu jesteś Mistrzynią eliksirów.

\- Dokładnie tak – odparła Pomocnica. – Jestem… masz jakieś plany na te targi?

\- Planowałem pochodzić i zobaczyć, co się da zobaczyć. – Harry uśmiechnął się. – Może uda mi się sprawdzić inne targi, które się odbywają w tym hotelu.

\- Brzmi jak świetna zabawa. W tym kasynie jest wiele ciekawych targów i na pewno jeszcze więcej ciekawych imprez.

\- Proszę bardzo. – Barman przyniósł dużą tacę, na której spoczywało zamówienie Pomocnicy. – I to jest na koszt firmy, jeśli pozwoli mi pani obserwować panią jak tworzy pani… to, co zaraz pani stworzy.

\- Okej – odparła Pomocnica. – Ale ani mi się ważcie ukraść recepturę. Z radością mogę ją wam sprzedać, ale nie chcę, żebyście używali jej bez mojej zgody.

\- Oczywiście, że nie – odparł barman. – Po prostu muszę wiedzieć, jak to pani będzie robić.

\- W porządku. – Pomocnica spędziła kolejne kilka minut na mieszaniu składników. – I w ten oto sposób otrzymujecie cytrynową wodę lepszą od najlepszej wody na rynku.

\- Wspaniale. – Barman uśmiechnął się. – Wydaje mi się, że uda mi się przekonać mojego szefa do kupienia tej receptury. Jeszcze raz, jak się pani nazywa?

\- Pomocnica – odparła Pomocnica.

\- Teraz jestem przekonany, że mi się to uda. – Uśmiech barmana rozszerzył się. – Już same możliwości marketingowe są fenomenalne.

\- Okej – powiedziała z uśmiechem Pomocnica. – Chcesz się napić, Panie Black?

\- Jasne. – Harry wzruszył ramionami. Następnie chwycił za szklankę i upił z niej łyk. – Dobre to. Dzięki, że dałaś mi spróbować.

\- Nie ma sprawy – odparła Pomocnica.

\- Hmmm. – Harry spojrzał w lustro. – Powinniśmy wrócić na targi.

\- Dlaczego? – zapytała zdziwiona Pomocnica.

\- Bo chyba rozpoznaję jednego człowieka przy stole. – Harry uśmiechnął się złośliwie. – Chcę trochę się zabawić… najlepiej by było, gdybyśmy opuścili bar, gdy mój plan wejdzie w życie.

\- Okej.

Harry zwrócił uwagę barmana.

\- Czy Szalonooki Moody siedzi przy tamtym stole? – zapytał go z uśmiechem.

\- Wydaje mi się, że tak. Dlaczego pan pyta?

\- Chciałem się tylko upewnić. – Harry uśmiechnął się sadystycznym uśmiechem i rzucił na blat sakiewkę monetami. – Niech ten stolik ma następną kolejkę na mój koszt. Mógłby pan przekazać mu wiadomość ode mnie?

\- Oczywiście. – Sakiewka zniknęła w rękach barmana. – Od kogo mam przekazać tę wiadomość?

Harry uśmiechnął się złowieszczo.

\- Pan Black.

\- Rozumiem, sir. Co to za wiadomość?

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

\- I zrozum to. – Włoch wypił połowę napitku ze szklanki. – Miał przy sobie sztylet, który ma ponad dwa tysiące lat, nic dziwnego, że z łatwością zauważał każdy ogon. Śledziliśmy człowieka, który nauczył Flamela jak stworzyć ten jego przeklęty kamień.

\- To nic – odezwał się jeden z Japończyków. – Ja widziałem Blacka…

\- Przepraszam, że przerywam, panowie. – Barman postawił przed nimi tacę z pustymi szklankami i butelką. – Ale ktoś postawił panom następną kolejkę.

\- Kto? – Moody (i przy okazji połowa stołu) zmierzył barmana podejrzliwym wzrokiem.

\- Proszę spojrzeć na naklejkę na butelce.

Moody przeniósł wzrok na przedmiot i zaczął czytać na głos.

\- Johnnie Walker… Black.

\- Prosił również, żebym przekazał panu wiadomość, sir.

\- Jaką? – Oko Moody'ego obracało się z niewiarygodną prędkością, próbując znaleźć w tłumie najbardziej niebezpiecznego człowieka na świecie.

\- „Stała czujność."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Harry i Pomocnica z chichotem wyszli z baru, wyobrażając sobie minę na twarzy Moody'ego po otrzymaniu wiadomości.

\- Przepraszam, że przeszkadzam. – Do dwójki przyjaciół podszedł uśmiechnięty mężczyzna. – Czy państwo to Pomocnica i Pan Black?

\- Tak, dlaczego?

\- Bo według rozkładu, przemawiacie państwo za trzy minuty. – Mężczyzna popchnął Harry'ego w stronę podwyższonej platformy z podium.

\- Co mam powiedzieć? – zapytał nerwowo Harry, kierując się we wskazanym kierunku.

\- Wystarczy, że powie pan, jakie jest pana ulubione zaklęcie i dlaczego. – Mężczyzna wzruszył ramionami. – Potem może pan zejść ze sceny, żeby zrobić miejsce Profesorowi i Pomocnicy, którzy będą mogli zaprezentować swoje produkty.

\- To mogę zrobić – odparł Harry.

\- To proszę to zrobić. – Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się.

\- A teraz, w imieniu Black Ink, wystąpi przed wami Pan Black, po czym scenę przejmą jego koledzy.

Harry podszedł do podium i odchrząknął.

\- Moim zdaniem – zaczął Harry – głównym celem Wydziału Przestrzegania Prawa jest ochrona wszystkich przed każdym niebezpiecznym czy psychotycznym idiotą, który chciałby zrobić komukolwiek krzywdę. Moim ulubionym zaklęciem do tego jest…

Grupa śmierciożerców pojawiła się znikąd na scenie, co tylko doprowadziło Harry'ego do utraty toku rozumowania.

Tysiące przedstawicieli Magicznego Przestrzegania Prawa, wojska, ludzi odpowiedzialnych za obronę oraz uzbrojonych cywili w szoku przyglądali się scenie, która się przed nimi rozwijała.

\- Przygotuj się na śmierć – zagroził jeden z głupszych śmierciożerców.

\- To są ci idioci, o których mówiłem. – Harry nie mógł uwierzyć w to, co się właśnie działo.- Zwróćcie uwagę na ciemne szaty i białe maski.

\- Na kolana przed mocą Czarnego Pana – odezwał się inny, ale równie głupi, śmierciożerca.

\- Ja ich tu nie wezwałem. – Harry rozejrzał się po sali. – Czy oni należą do czyjejś prezentacji?

Uczestnicy targów tylko po sobie spojrzeli i wyciągnęli różdżki.

\- No cóż… Jedyne, co zostało mi do powiedzenia, to strzelać, gdy będziecie gotowi.

Sala rozbłysła blaskiem prawie każdego zaklęcia znanego czarodziejom. Śmierciożercy szybko wznieśli tarcze, jednak miały one grubość i jakość chusteczki do nosa, więc niewiele się zdały przy takim ataku. Wszyscy śmierciożercy zginęli w ciągu pierwszej minuty, ale potok zaklęć trwał jeszcze dobre dwadzieścia minut.

\- No cóż. – Oczy Harry'ego skupiły się na małym szczurze, który kulejąc próbował uciec ze sceny. – Glizdogon. – Chwila moment i w ręku Harry'ego pojawia się kosa.

Peter wrzasnął, czując zbliżającą się śmierć. W ostatniej chwil udało mu się aktywować świstoklik i uciec.

\- Cholera – westchnął. – Zawsze mi ucieknie… przepraszam za to.

Tym razem zebrani uczestnicy wpatrzyli się zszokowani w kosę.

\- Jak już mówiłem… Odkryłem, że najbardziej przydatnym zaklęciem do codziennych pojedynków jest klątwa Reducto. Łatwo i szybko się jej nauczyć, jest legalna w każdym kraju i szybko załatwi człowieka. Niewielu ludzi potrafi dalej poruszać się bez brakującego kawałka w klatce piersiowej. Dziękuję.

Zabrzmiały gromkie brawa, a Harry ukłonił sie i zszedł ze sceny.

\- Nasi następni goście mają raczej wysoką poprzeczkę ustawioną przez… imponujący występ Pana Blacka. – Mężczyzna umilkł na chwilę, pozwalając rozbrzmieć śmiechom. – A są to Profesor i Pomocnica, główny badacz oraz Mistrzyni eliksirów Black Ink.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Chwilę po tym, jak Harry opuścił scenę, tuziny agentów przeróżnych organizacji pospieszyło w miarę odizolowane miejsca, żeby zdać sprawozdania.

\- Tu tajny agent osiem sześć, baza odbiór – wyszeptał jeden mężczyzna do kieszonkowego Fiuu.

\- Tu kwatera główna – odparł kobiecy głos. – I mówiłam ci już, żebyś przestał się tak zgłaszać… przestało to być zabawne po trzecim razie.

\- Mnie nadal bawi, więc będę tego używał.

\- Co jest na tyle ważne, że się zerwałeś wcześniej? – Głos kobiety nie mógł być bardziej znudzony.

\- Nasza informacja o tym, że Black będzie przemawiał była poprawna – wyszeptał mężczyzna. – I nasze spekulacje, że dostarczy nam rozrywki również były poprawne… nigdy nie widziałem tylu zaklęć rzuconych jednocześnie.

\- Nadal nie rozumiem, co takiego się stało, że musiałeś skontaktować się z nami wcześniej? – Głos powoli ze znudzonego zamieniał się w zirytowany.

\- Po bitwie, Pan Black skupił się na małym szczurze i próbował go zabić ogromną kosą. Szczur uciekł przy pomocy świstoklika. Pan Black następnie przeprosił i powiedział, że poluje na tego akurat szczura od dłuższego czasu i że zawsze udawało mu się uciec. To czysta spekulacja z mojej strony, ale znam tylko jedną postać, która używała kosy do zbierania swoich ofiar.

\- Rozumiem. – Głos kobiety zamilkł. – Wróć na targi, chcę mieć sprawozdanie z każdej innej ciekawej sytuacji… Zezwalam również na zakup wszystkiego, co zwróci twoją uwagę przy stoisku Black Ink… baza odmeldowuje się.

\- Wiedziałem, że w końcu uda mi się ją do tego namówić, jeśli będę ją męczył wystarczająco długo. – Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się usatysfakcjonowany. – Teraz będę w ogromnym niebezpieczeństwie, jeśli będę kontynuował moje starania. Ale lubię te próby namawiania jej do używania podobnych nawiązań.

 **Kończy mi się tydzień najcudowniejszych wakacji, ale rozdział musi być.**

 **Tradycyjnie, ogłoszenia:**

 **Salianna, kochana, wymiatasz wszystko i wszystkich.**

 **Nana16210, cudne przypomnienia i wspaniałe rozmowy o skutkach ubocznych teściowych.**

 **Hulk: Zrobię, co mogę. Na razie musiałam trochę odpocząć, ale teraz powinnam zabrać się ostro do roboty.**

 **Farciarz: Katedra jak TARDIS, większy w środku niż się wydaje. I basen wcale nie taki mały, takie mini morze. Co ja będę ograniczać kaczki.**

 **Toudix: Jeeeej, dziękuję.**

 **Q: Dokąd tuptają jeże?**

 **Mnie się wydaje, że na spotkania mafii jeżowej. Niby takie niepozorne, a tu BAM mają kontrolę nad światem.**

 **Niech żyje Święta Kaczka i do następnego!**


	37. Samo południe

**Rozdział 37.**

 **Rewolwery, pojedynki i opustoszenie magazynów**

Harry spędził kolejne kwadranse na oglądaniu stoisk wystawionych na targach. Kiedy to mu się znudziło, poszedł zobaczyć, co innego ma w ofercie hotel. Po wyjściu z ogromnej hali, pierwszą rzeczą, którą ujrzał było kilkoro ludzi ubranych w starodawne kostiumy… kostiumy o wiele bardziej szczegółowe niż te noszone przez zwykłego czarodzieja czystej krwi.

\- Przepraszam – Harry podszedł do dziewczyny ubranej w kolorowy strój dziewczyny z saloonu.

\- Tak? – Kobieta zakręcił parasolką. – Co mogę dla pana zrobić?

\- Um. – Harry usiłował skupić się na twarzy kobiety. – Nie chcę być niegrzeczny, ale… no dobra, czemu wszyscy są ubrani jakby nie minęło sto lat?

\- Jesteśmy częścią Single Action Shooting Society*. – Kobieta poklepała Harry'ego po policzku. – Magiczny odłam… lepiej znany jako cowboy action shooting**

\- Więc wy wszyscy przebieracie się za cowboy'ów i się dobrze bawicie?

\- Tak – odparła kobieta. – Tak też można na to patrzeć.

\- Też mogę? – Oczy Harry'ego rozjaśniły się jak migająca gwiazda. – Brzmi świetnie, a ja mam kilka godzin do zabicia.

\- Jasne – odparła kobieta. – Proszę za mną.

Harry poszedł za kobietą w dół korytarza i przez duże, podwójne drzwi.

\- Kasyno zapewniło nam mały portal do małego miasteczka w Colorado – powiedziała z uśmiechem kobieta. – To jedna z tych enklaw, gdzie przez te ostatnie sto lat naprawdę niewiele się zmieniło.

\- Jedna z enklaw? – Harry poszedł za kobietą i jak tylko przeszedł przez drzwi, szczęka opadła mu z wrażenia. Przed nim pojawiło się miasto, które niczym nie odstawałoby od innych miast na dzikim zachodzie. – Jest więcej takich miejsc?

\- Trochę – odparła kobieta. – Rozsypane po zachodnich stanach, większość mieszkańców jest magiczna, ale z kilkorgiem… cóż, trudno powiedzieć. Są plotki, że niektóre plemiona wycofały się i ukryły się w jakichś dolinach czy lasach i zabezpieczyły się tak dobrze, że nikt ich nie może znaleźć.

\- Wow. – Harry rozejrzał się.

\- Większość z nas korzysta z wygód nowoczesnego świata i wracamy tutaj w weekendy czy na takie właśnie konwenty… dla niektórych jest to styl życia. – Kobieta uśmiechnęła się do Harry'ego przez ramię. – Nie martw się swoim wyglądem… jeśli stwierdzisz, że ci się tu podoba, to możesz kupić sobie odpowiednie ubranie później.

\- Moje ubranie – Harry zerknął w dół i obserwował, jak jego ubrania zmieniają kolor i styl – nie będzie problemem.

\- Niezła sztuczka. Teraz potrzebujesz tylko kapelusza… mamy tu mnóstwo sprzedawców, na pewno coś dla siebie znajdziesz.

\- Dzięki – powiedział z uśmiechem Harry. – Trochę sobie pochodzę… do zobaczenia.

\- Udanej zabawy. – Kobieta pomachała mu na pożegnanie.

Harry przeszedł kilka razy zakurzoną ulicą, by w końcu wejść do jednego ze sklepów.

\- Pomóc ci w czymś? – odezwał się brodaty mężczyzna stojący za ladą.

\- Potrzebuję kapelusza. Znajdę tu coś takiego? – zapytał z uśmiechem Harry.

\- Jasne. I wszystko inne czego byś potrzebował – odpowiedział mężczyzna.

\- A czego bym potrzebował, żeby robić to co wszyscy inni?

\- Pistolet to dobry początek. – Mężczyzna wzruszył ramionami. – Nie mam za dużo do czynienia z nimi. Pojawiają się w mieście kilka razy w roku, później znikają i wszystko wraca do normy.

\- Och. Jaki rodzaj pistoletu jest najlepszy?

\- Rewolwer Colt Single Action Army dobrze leży w dłoni. – Mężczyzna wzruszył ramionami. – Smith & Wesson Schofield, albo rosyjski. To też dobre opcje.

\- Okej. – Harry oblizał wargi. – Co pan poleca?

\- Zawsze uważałem, że Single Action Army ma najlepsze wyczucie. I jest to pistolet, który jest w większości wyobrażeń o kowbojach.

\- W takim razie go poproszę – odparł Harry.

\- Jaki kaliber? – Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się pod nosem.

\- Kaliber? – Harry podrapał się po brodzie.

\- To sposób, żeby zmierzyć średnicę naboju – powiedział z uśmiechem mężczyzna. – Na przykład, w teorii kaliber 50 odpowiada połowie cala, albo około 13 milimetrów.

\- Och. – Harry kiwnął wolno głową. – Co pan poleca?

\- Cóż. – Mężczyzna wyjął kilka nabojów spod lady. – Wybrałbym jedno z tych trzech. Ten pierwszy to czterdziestka piątka, czasami nazywany długą czterdziestką piątką. Używany w wojsku, nadal ma spore powodzenie. Ten drugi to 44-40, co oznacza, że jest to nabój o średnicy 44 cale z czterdziestoma granami*** czarnego prochu. Tak na dobrą sprawę jest to pocisk z czterdziestki piątki, który uległ przewężeniu do czterdziestki czwórki. Widzisz, jak się łuska zmniejsza?

\- Tak – odparł Harry. – A trzeci?

\- Trzeci to 38-40 – powiedział z uśmieszkiem mężczyzna. – Możesz mi powiedzieć, co to oznacza?

\- Nabój o kalibrze trzydzieści osiem z czterdziestoma granami prochu? – Harry wzruszył ramionami.

\- Dokładnie tak. Musisz pamiętać, że kaliber nie zawsze jest poprawnie odmierzony. Czasami coś pokombinują przy liczbach, żeby je zaokrąglić. Na przykład, nabój 38-40 ma średnicę o wielkości 0.401 cala, a 44-40 ma średnicę 0.427.

\- To w takim razie, co powinienem wybrać? – Harry podrapał się po brodzie.

\- Zależy, co chcesz z tym zrobić. – Teraz to sprzedawca podrapał się po brodzie. – Jeśli chcesz brać udział w zawodach, to każdy z nich się nada. Jeśli chcesz połączyć później ze strzelbą, wtedy poleciłbym albo 38-40, albo 44-40, ze względu na przycięcie. Jeśli masz jeszcze coś innego w planach, wtedy poleciłbym długą 45, łatwiej dostać amunicję.

\- W takim razie wezmę długą 45 – westchnął Harry. – Chciałbym powiedzieć, że to tylko do zawodów, ale nie mam aż tyle szczęścia w życiu.

\- Rozumiem. – Mężczyzna sięgnął pod ladę. – Weź to, to zwykły, stary, Single Action Army, ale z lekkimi ulepszeniami.

\- Jakimi? – Harry przyjrzał się broni z większym zainteresowaniem.

\- Wymiana płaskich sprężyn na śrubowe, możliwość bezpiecznego załadowania wszystkich sześciu komór. Tego typu rzeczy.

\- Ok. – odparł Harry. – Czy potrzebuję czegoś jeszcze?

\- Pokrowiec. I pas. Najlepiej kabura Threepersonsa z dobrym pasem.

\- I wydaje mi się. – Harry już grał w tę grę wiele razy.

\- Że mam coś takiego akurat pod ręką – powiedział z uśmiechem mężczyzna. – I to kilka rodzajów, jeśli chciałbyś tego wybrać.

\- Nie wiem wystarczająco dużo, żeby wyrobić sobie opinię. – Harry wzruszył ramionami. – Może mi pan pokazać jak strzelać?

\- Mogę. Radziłbym ci też, żebyś pokazał rewolwer jakiemuś rusznikarzowi.

\- Dlaczego? Nie wystrzeli teraz?

\- Wystrzeli – odparł mężczyzna. – Mam pewność, że wystrzeli dobrze. Nie zaszkodzi jednak oddać go w ręce profesjonalisty. Coś, co zawsze powinieneś zrobić przed strzelaniem z używanego rewolweru.

\- Okej. – Harry ziewnął. – Zna pan jakiegoś dobrego rusznikarza?

\- Jeden z poszukiwaczy, który czasami pojawia się w mieście jest rusznikarzem – odparł sprzedawca. – Znajdziesz go siedzącego kolo drewnianego Indianina.

Harry wyszedł i szybko znalazł mężczyznę w starym kapeluszu, który siedział na ławce przed sklepem.

\- Przepraszam?

\- Tyś tu dla kopalni? – Para oczu zerknęła na Harry'ego spod ronda kapelusza.

\- Miałem nadzieję, że zerknie pan na mój pistolet. – Harry wzruszył ramionami. – Powiedziano mi, że zajmuje się pan takimi rzeczami.

\- I kopaniem – dodał mężczyzna. – Na kidy go potrzebujesz?

\- Na popołudnie chyba. Chciałem się spróbować i wziąć udział w zawodach.

\- Ni mom dużo czasu. – Mężczyzna zmarszczył brwi. – Mom czas tylko na nasmarowanie i przejrzenie lufy.

\- Um. – Harry nie miał pojęcia, o czym mówił mężczyzna. – Mam też tylko kilka godzin, żeby nauczyć się strzelać.

\- Pożycz inny 'stolet, ja się biorem do pracy. – Mężczyzna wypluł nadmiar śliny zmieszany z kurzem.

\- Okej – odparł Harry. – To chyba mogę zrobić… Co mówił pan o kopalni?

\- Som dwie. – Mężczyzna uniósł palec. – Pirwsza jest moja i nie sprzedom.

\- A druga?

\- Druga jest zagubiona od wików. – Mężczyzna wzruszył ramionami. – Nie znojdziesz jej, chyba że bedom chciały.

\- Okej – powiedział Harry. – Dlaczego pan myślał, że przyszedłem rozmawiać o kopalniach?

\- Bo jakiś arogancki skurczybyk, z brzuchem winkszym niż moja klacz próbuje zabrać co moje. – Mężczyzna ponownie splunął. – I ja ni dom mu tyj satysfakcji… myślołem żeś jeden z jego ludzi. Przepraszam za to.

\- Nie ma problemu. – Harry wzruszył ramionami. – W każdym razie, mogę jakoś pomóc… panie?

\- Ed i nie… chyba że mosz na tyle władzy, żeby odpyndzić dewelopera. – Ed wzruszył ramionami. - Parszywy drań chce postawić resort na mojej ziemi i zarabiać piniądze dla wschodu.

\- Akurat w tym mogę jakoś pomóc. – Harry kiwnął głową. – Znasz kogoś, kto mógłby przekazać wiadomość deweloperowi?

\- Ta, znam gościa co zna tego gościa… ale ni wim, czy to cóś da.

\- Kogo?

\- Facet często siedzi w saloonie. Nazywa się Blicks. – Ed ponownie splunął. – To taki głupi, brzydki typ… bez problemu go poznosz.

\- Dzięki. – Harry uśmiechnął się. – Mam tylko jedno pytanie. Dlaczego nie sprzedałeś ziemi i nie znalazłeś sobie nowego miejsca?

\- Żem się tu urodził, żem się tu wychowoł, i jak boga kocham, zamirzom tu umrzeć i żaden arogancki, oślizgły hucpiarz mnie nie wyszwindluje.

\- Um. – Harry zamrugał… jego tłumacz nie wychwycił chyba ostatniej części. – Sprzedawca ma mój pistolet, ja pójdę porozmawiać z Blicksem, może uda się ustalić jakieś spotkanie.

Harry wyszedł na ulicę i poszedł stronę saloon'u. Biorąc głęboki wdech, Harry przeszedł przez wahadłowe drzwi i wszedł do baru.

\- Szukam gościa o nazwisku Blicks. – Harry ziewnął. – Mam wiadomość dla jego szefa.

\- Co masz mu do powiedzenia? – Ogromny i brzydki mężczyzna wstał ze stołka i podszedł do Harry'ego sporo nad nim górując.

\- Chcę go wykupić. – Harry uśmiechnął się pod nosem. – Szkoda, żeby takie miasteczko się zrujnowało… moim zdaniem mamy już za dużo podobnych sobie placów zabaw bez polotu. Po co budować kolejne?

\- Twoja opinia niewiele dla mnie nie znaczy. – Mężczyzna strzelił palcami. – A teraz wynocha.

\- Naprawdę uważam, że jest to coś, co powinieneś przekazać to swojemu szefowi – westchnął Harry… to się musiało tak skończyć.

\- A ja nie. – Blicks zacisnął pięść i zamachnął się na szczękę Harry'ego.

\- Nie chcesz tego robić. – Harry zrobił krok w bok.

\- Tak, chcę. – Blick ponownie się zamachnął. – Nie ruszaj się.

\- Dobra. – Ręka Harry'ego wystrzeliła i uderzyła mężczyznę w brzuch.

Blicks upadł na ziemię i zaczął kaszleć.

\- Dostaniesz za to.

\- Oni wszyscy tak mówią. – Harry zmarszczył brwi… to było dziecinnie proste.

\- Nie żyjesz. Jak się szef o tym dowie, to przyśle tu całą grupę ludzi, żeby ciebie zabili.

\- Tylko upewnij się, że przekażesz mu moją ofertę. – Harry wyszedł z baru z dziwnym wyrazem twarzy. Jakim cudem udało mu się powstrzymać tak dużego faceta takim słabym uderzeniem?

\- Powiem mu – krzyknął za nim Blicks. – I lepiej, żebyś tu był, gdy przyjdzie tu ze swoimi ludźmi. Inaczej spalimy to miasto, żeby do ciebie dotrzeć.

\- Nieważne. – Harry pokręcił głową… usłyszałeś jedną groźbę, usłyszałeś je wszystkie.

Harry wrócił do sklepu i podszedł do lady.

\- I jak poszło? – Sprzedawca uniósł brew. – Słyszałem, że chciałeś porozmawiać z Blicksem?

\- Z początku nie chciał przekazać swojemu szefowi wiadomości ode mnie. – Harry ziewnął. – Musiałem mu wyjaśnić, jak bardzo potrzebuję z nim porozmawiać i się w końcu zgodził.

\- Tak po prostu? – zapytał zdziwiony mężczyzna.

\- Cóż. – Harry podrapał się po brodzie. – Wspomniał coś o jakimś wyzwaniu… nie martwiłbym się tym.

\- Skoro tak mówisz. – Sprzedawca wzruszył ramionami. – Pora pokazać ci, jak działa rewolwer.

\- Jeszcze kapelusz. Zupełnie o nim zapomniałem – powiedział z uśmiechem Harry.

\- Jakiego rodzaju kapelusz byś preferował? Tutaj wszystko zależy od upodobania, więc nie spiesz się.

\- Tym razem żadnej porady? – zaśmiał się Harry.

\- Najlepsza jest skóra bobra. Poza tym wszystko zależy.

\- Ten. – Harry wskazał na czarnego Stetsona z opadającym rondem.

\- Okej. – Mężczyzna chwycił kapelusz i położył go na ladzie. – Jest jakiś powód, dla którego wybrałeś akurat ten?

\- Przypomina mi coś, co widziałem w telewizji jak byłem mały – westchnął Harry. – Widziałem to przez szparę i było to coś, co uszczęśliwiło mnie w czasach, gdy nie miałem zbyt wielu powodów do szczęścia.

\- Każdy powód jest dobry. Wezmę tylko jedną rzecz i twój strój będzie gotowy.

\- Jasne. Potem pokażesz mi jak strzelać?

\- Jak szybko wyjąć i wystrzelić – odparł sprzedawca. – Jak się nazywasz, bo nie zapamiętałem?

\- Pan Black. – Harry nałożył swój nowy kapelusz z uśmiechem.

\- Więc proszę bardzo, Panie Black. – Mężczyzna podsunął Harry'emu stosik wizytówek. – Włóż je do kieszeni i przyjdź za sklep.

\- Jeszcze jedno pytanie – zatrzymał go Harry. – Gdy Ed zaczął się nakręcać, to miałem problem ze zrozumieniem tego, co mówi.

\- Tak. Gdy Ed się nakręca to zaczyna bełkotać językiem zachodu. Masz szczęście, mało kto ma już okazję go usłyszeć.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

\- Szefie. – Blicks zdjął kapelusz i wszedł do gabinetu. – Obcy w mieście sprawia problemy.

\- Jakiego rodzaju problemy? – Oczy Szefa zwęziły się. – I dlaczego nie możesz sobie z tym poradzić sam?

\- Próbowałem. – Blicks zaczął się intensywnie pocić. – Ale był dla mnie za szybki… powiedział, że chce pana wykurzyć i że zapłaci uczciwą cenę.

\- Co mu powiedziałeś?

\- Żeby nie uciekał. – Blicks uśmiechnął się. – I że pojawimy się tam później, żeby uporządkować sprawy.

\- Dobrze. – Szef uśmiechnął się pod nosem. – Zbierz ludzi… nie chcemy przecież, żeby ten obcy za długo czekał, prawda?

\- Nie, Szefie. – Blicks uśmiechnął się złowieszczo.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

\- Jak mi idzie? – Harry uśmiechnął się, ćwiczył już od kilku godzin.

\- Nieźle – odparł mężczyzna. – Rzadko widzę kogoś z tak dobrym refleksem… już częściej widziałem osoby z o wiele lepszym celem.

\- Przecież trafiam w cel – zaprotestował Harry.

\- Pozwól, że opowiem ci historię. Potem możesz zabrać pistolet od Eda i wziąć udział w turnieju.

\- W porządku – zgodził się Harry.

\- Kilkaset lat temu, w Anglii odbył się turniej łuczniczy – zaczął mężczyzna. – Celem była ryba, którą trafiło trzech łuczników. Cały turniej nadzorował król i to on musiał zdecydować, kto wygrał. W końcu wezwał wszystkich trzech łuczników do siebie. Król zapytał się pierwszego łucznika, w co celował. Ten odpowiedział, że w rybę. Król zapytał następnego. Ten odpowiedział, że w głowę ryby. To samo pytanie padło do ostatniego. Padła odpowiedź, że w oko ryby… Zgadnij, kto wygrał? Celność jest ważna, nie przestawaj ćwiczyć… Nie ma czegoś takiego, jak wystarczająco dobry.

\- Dzięki – odparł Harry.

\- Proszę cię bardzo. – Stary górnik podszedł do nich pod koniec historii. – Zrobiłem co mogłem, teraz będzie strzelał tak prosto, jak będziesz tego potrzebował.

\- Prościej. Dzięki.

\- Nie ma sprawy. Powodzenia.

\- Dzięki. – Harry schował rewolwer do kabury i poszedł w stronę miejsca, gdzie odbywały się zawody. Szybko się rozejrzał i podszedł do mężczyzny, który zajmował się rejestracją.

\- Chce się pan zapisać? – zapytał z uśmiechem mężczyzna.

\- Tak.

\- Okej. Miejscowy czy SASS?

\- Ja tylko przejeżdżam. – Harry wzruszył ramionami.

\- Okej. – Mężczyzna zaznaczył kilka rzeczy na papierze. – Kim jesteś?

\- Kolesiem na wakacjach – westchnął Harry.

\- Okej… - Mężczyzna kiwnął wolno głową. – Gotowe.

Harry przeszedł koło stolika i podszedł do kolejki.

\- To jest kolejka na zawody?

\- Tak – odparł mężczyzna przed nim. – Jestem Jody… to ty załatwiłeś ostatnio Blicksa?

\- Tak.

\- Ty wiesz, co znaczy być wyzwanym, prawda?

\- Może mi to wyjaśnisz? – Harry strzelił karkiem.

\- Cóż – zaczął Jody. – Wychodzicie razem na środek ulicy i strzelacie do siebie… Znając Blicksa to pewnie będzie oszukiwał.

\- Naprawdę muszę stanąć na środku ulicy i strzelić, gdy oni wszyscy będą próbowali mnie zastrzelić z ukrycia? – Harry nie wierzył w to, co mówi.

\- Tak nakazuje kodeks – odparł Jody. – Ale i tak, ci bardziej staroświeccy będą cię bardziej szanować jeśli wyskoczysz im z dubeltówką… ale to tylko moje zdanie.

\- Brzmi świetnie. Jest coś, co powinienem zrobić zanim to wszystko się wydarzy?

\- Idź do saloonu i napij się czegoś. To tradycja.

\- Okej – westchnął Harry… dlaczego jego życie musiało być tak skomplikowane?

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

\- Następny kandydat. – Spiker spojrzał na swoje notatki… koleś na wakacjach? Nie, to za mało. – Samotny Jeździec.

Harry podszedł do linii otoczony dźwiękiem wiwatów i oklasków. Następnie pomachał zebranej publiczności i stanął na wyznaczonym miejscu.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

\- Jak mu poszło? – Starzec splunął na ziemię sokiem z tabaki.

\- Nie tak źle – powiedział z uśmiechem Jody. – Ale i nie tak dobrze. I trzeba wziąć pod uwagę fakt, że jest w tym nowy.

\- Ta, nowy. – Mężczyzna zaśmiał się chrypliwie. – Pamiętam postać w czerni, która kupowała u mojego ojca. Ten facet był najlepszym strzelcem, jakiego w życiu widziałem.

\- To nie mógł być on – zaśmiał się Jody. – Jak powiedziałem, poszło mu w porządku jak na nowicjusza i nie tak źle jak na kogoś, kto się tym zajmuje od dłuższego czasu…

\- Po prostu wyszedł z wprawy. – Starzec uśmiechnął się przerażającym uśmiechem, wyciągając coś z kieszeni. – I wyobrażam sobie, że samo użycie ołowiu musiało go zbić z tropu.

\- Co masz na myśli?

\- Każda legenda ma jakieś podstawy w rzeczywistości. – Mężczyzna otworzył dłoń, pokazując jej zawartość.

\- Nie może być…

\- Może – odparł starzec. – Srebrna kula… zmienia perspektywę, prawda?

\- Mówisz, że jak miał na imię? – Zebrana młodzież stała zszokowana tą nową informacją.

\- Teraz mówi, że nazywa się Black. Szkoda mi idioty, który go wyzwał – powiedział z uśmiechem stary sprzedawca.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

\- Szefie? – Jeden z ludzi zapukał do gabinetu. – Nie wydaje mi się, żebyś jednak chciał wziąć tego faceta na cel.

\- Czemu nie? – Szef uniósł brew. – Wiesz coś, czego ja nie wiem?

\- Właśnie wróciłem z miasta i odkryłem kim ten obcy jest. – Mężczyzna otarł kroplę potu z czoła.

\- No? Kim on jest? – warknął Szef.

\- Pan Black. – Głos mężczyzny złamał się. – Wyzwałeś na pojedynek Pana Blacka… przykro mi, Szefie, ale odchodzę, jeśli będziesz kazał mi za nim iść. Słyszałem różne rzeczy o osobach, które nie wysłuchały ostrzeżeń.

\- A to tylko rzeczy, które robi jak jest w dobrym humorze. – Szef o mało nie stracił kontroli nas swoim pęcherzem. – Słyszałem o rzeczach, które robi, jak tego humoru nie ma.

\- Co mamy zrobić, Szefie?

\- Powiedz naszym, że mają się pakować. – Szef uśmiechnął się. – Dam im odprawę jak wrócę.

\- Tak jest – zgodził się nerwowo mężczyzna.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Harry siedział przy barze w saloonie, gdy podszedł do niego Szef.

\- Przepraszam. Czy pan to przypadkiem Pan Black?

\- To ja. Czemu? – Harry kiwnął głową.

\- Cóż. – Szef prawie się posikał… ponownie. – Słyszałem, że miał pan małe… zatarcie z jednym z moich ludzi o imieniu Blicks?

\- Tak – odparł Harry. – Wspomniał coś o jakimś wyzwaniu.

\- Jestem pewny, że to tylko nieporozumienie. – Szef trząsł się jak osika. – Słyszałem też, że chce mnie pan wykupić?

\- Tak – odparł Harry.

\- Cóż. – Szef położył na ladzie kilka papierów. – Tu są wszystkie akty własności do ziem, które nabyłem w okolicy, gdyby chciał je pan wykupić.

\- Jasne – odpowiedział z uśmiechem Harry. – Za ile?

\- Umm? – Szef zaczął się trząść.

\- Proszę. – Harry dołożył kilka złotych monet do stosu dokumentów. – Tyle wystarczy czy potrzebuje pan więcej?

\- Wystarczy – pisnął Szef.

\- Świetnie – odparł Harry. – Wiedziałem, że jak tylko dostanie pan moją wiadomość, to będzie pan chciał tu przyjść i ze mną porozmawiać… mimo wszystko jest pan biznesmenem, a nie jakimś mistrzem rabusiem.

\- Tak – wyjąkał Szef. – Proszę mi wybaczyć, muszę… iść… gdzieś indziej.

\- Miłego dnia. – Harry uśmiechnął się. – Co za miły facet.

\- Tak. – Barman podniósł szklankę i zaczął ją polerować. – Co mu zrobiłeś, że aż tak zareagował?

\- Co masz na myśli? Po prostu rozmawialiśmy.

\- Okej. – Barman wzruszył ramionami. – Co mamy zrobi, jeśli pojawi się kolejny deweloper?

\- Zadzwońcie do mnie. – Harry dokończył swój napój.

\- A jak mamy to zrobić?

\- Tutaj. – Harry wyciągnął jedną ze swoich nowych wizytówek. – Za pomocą tego.

W ten sposób zakończył swoje sprawy w tym mieście. Następnie udał się w stronę portalu, który zabrał go z powrotem do kasyna.

W tym czasie barman podniósł wizytówkę i zrobił się blady jak ściana.

\- Co tam jest? – zapytał Jody.

\- Nie może być. – Barman pokręcił głową.

\- Daj zobaczyć. – Jody chwycił wizytówkę i przyjrzał się jej dokładnie. – Cóż… każda legenda ma jakieś źródło w rzeczywistości.

\- Have Gun Will Travel**** -

Fiuu Black… San Francisco

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

 _Pan Black… Kim on, do diabła, jest?_

 _Luna GoveLood_

 _Doszły do nas słuchy, że Pan Black ma nową broń i jest nią ogromna kosa. W związku z tym nasuwa się pytanie, kim dokładnie jest Pan Black. W poprzednich artykułach mówiliśmy o tym, że nasz tajemniczy bohater to ex-czarny pan sprzed tysiącleci, żyjący bóg płodności, bardzo niebezpieczny tajny agent jakiegoś rodzaju, a teraz wcielenie śmierci._

… _musimy zadać więc sobie pytanie: Czy Pan Black to wcielenie śmierci, czy to tylko jakiś skryba z przeszłości miał szansę ujrzeć Pana Blacka na polu bitwy i stworzył postać śmierci taki, jaki znamy teraz?_

… _dowody wskazują na to, że Pan Black jest każdą z tych rzeczy, a nawet więcej._

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Pomocnica otworzyła zamki na walizkach, które zawierały przedmioty, wykreowane z miłością przez nią i Profesora, aby odpowiadały wymaganiom Pana Blacka. Kieszonkowe Fiuu sprzedawały się całkiem dobrze, ale nie była pewna czy inne rzeczy inspirowane Blackiem będą atrakcyjne dla innych czarodziejów.

Podzieliła się swoją nadzieją z Profesorem, wysyłając mu spojrzenie. Może przynajmniej jedno urządzenie stanie się aż tak popularne. Podczas gdy ona otwierała walizki, Profesor zaczął prezentację.

\- Chciałbym teraz… - Jego wstęp został zagłuszony przez ogromną ilość wykrzykiwanych zaklęć przywołujących, które dobiegały z każdej strony. Uczestnicy targów zebrali się wokół ich stoiska w ciasnej grupce po tym, jak podążyli za Profesorem i Pomocnicą po zakończonym sympozjum. Profesor i Pomocnica stali zszokowani patrząc, jak przed nimi rosła sterta sakiewek z Gringotta w miejscu, gdzie zamierzali wystawić przedmioty na sprzedaż.

\- Wygląda na to, że są inni czarodzieje, którzy potrzebują takich urządzeń – zaoferowała nieśmiało Pomocnica. Szybko spojrzała na puste miejsce, gdzie jeszcze przed chwilą leżała sterta formularzy zamówienia. – Kto by pomyślał?

Profesor tylko uśmiechnął się zwycięsko.

\- Wiedziałem. Jak tylko spotkaliśmy Pana Blacka, wiedziałem, że jego sugestie pozwolą nam na zdobycie uznania. Teraz musimy tylko pozwolić, żeby rozeszły się wieści, a za kilka lat będziemy gotowi pokazać światu dzieło naszego geniuszu! – Profesor zaczął się maniakalnie śmiać, ale urwał, gdy jedna myśl przyszła mu do głowy. – Pomocnico, wiesz, co to oznacza, prawda?

Dwoje przyjaciół spojrzało po sobie i chórem powiedziało:

\- Potrzebujemy pomocników!

Podczas gdy oni dyskutowali możliwości rozszerzenia załogi pomocników, kilkoro osobników z obrzeża tłumu wymknęło się, żeby zdać raport o najnowszych poczynaniach Pana Blacka swoim przełożonym.

 *** Single Action Shooting Society (SASS) – nazw własnych (które rzeczywiście istnieją i nie mają jakiegoś odpowiednika w polskim) nie tłumaczę, ale to jest główna instancja, która tworzy przepisy na turnieje itp.**

 **** cowboy action shooting (CAS) -** **to amatorski sport strzelecki, w którym zawodnicy rywalizują w wielu kategoriach używając broni z czasów Dzikiego Zachodu. Rewolwery S.A., karabiny L.A., strzelby pump action, dubeltówki, pistolet colt model 1911 wymagają zróżnicowanych umiejętności i nie pozwalają na monotonię. Zawody wymagają nie tylko odpowiedniej broni i wierności zasadom Dzikiego Zachodu, ale i odpowiedniego ubioru oraz wyboru pseudonimu. Pozwala to na stworzenie unikalnej atmosfery (ze strony caspoland . weebly . com)**

 ***** gran (grain) – stara jednostka miary 1 gran = 0.0648 gramów**

 ****** Have Gun Will Travel – amerykański serial o tajemniczym najemcy, który przemierza dziki zachód pomagając ludziom w potrzebie. Tym bogatym (od których wymaga hajsu) i tym biednym (od których nie bierze nic). Takie trochę połączenie Robin Hooda i Deadpoola.**

 **Research jak nigdy xD mam dość rewolwerów i dziwnych jednostek, których nie ma nigdzie na widoku i których polski odpowiednik znalazłam na jakimś dziwnym blogu dla farmaceutów.**

 **I wielki shoutout dla strony skawinski . pl na której jest tabelka z wszystkimi wymiarami poszczególnych kalibrów i nie tylko.**

 **I uciekamy z Dzikiego Zachodu.**

 **Ale do rzeczy:**

 **Salianna: dzięki piękne i wielkie za betę.**

 **Nana16210: za przypominanie o horrorach teściowych i ich niecnych zamiarach.**

 **Komentarze:**

 **Toudix: Witam wszelakie jeże z otwartymi ramionami. Uwielbiam jeżyki i z chęcią pozwolę im na przejęcie świata. Zawsze można się dogadać i rozszerzyć zasięg działania Świętej Kaczki**

 **Farciarz: Irlandia jest super cool. A to, gdzie wytupał jeż ma sens. Moje wakacje minęły cudownie, w towarzystwie wspaniałej osoby, więc nie mogę narzekać :D**

 **Czyli pytanie: Jakie plany na wakacje? Już po, jeszcze w trakcie, dopiero w planach?**

 **Q: Ja część ma za sobą i jak dobrze pójdzie to za tydzień jadę do ziomków do stolicy, bo wieki ich nie widziałam.**

 **Niech żyje Święta Kaczka i do następnego!**


	38. ACME inc

**Rozdział 38.**

 **Szpiedzy, kreskówki i oliwki**

Śmierciożerca Phil nie był idiotą, wyróżniało go to z tłumu. Inną rzeczą, która wyróżniała go z tłumu był fakt, że pochodzi z mugolskiej rodziny. Rozejrzawszy się, Phil po cichu wymknął się z kryjówki Czarnego Pana do punktu, z którego mógł zgłosić się do swoich przełożonych w rządzie brytyjskim… trzy sekundy po tym, jak wymyślą jak ominąć zabezpieczenia, w starym domu Riddle'ów nastąpi wybuch gazu. Phil z radością i zaskoczeniem dowie się, że wielu jego przyjaciół w szrankach Czarnego Pana również pracowało jako szpiedzy dla różnorakich organizacji. Oni wszyscy z zaskoczeniem dowiedzą się, że głównym powodem, dla którego nie było nikogo na straży był fakt, że wszyscy byli w trakcie zdawania raportów swoim przełożonym. Prawda wyszła na jaw dopiero później, gdy wszystkie agencje wywiadowcze zebrały się, aby porównać notatki. Wszyscy zgodnie stwierdzili, że takie wydarzenie nie mogło być przypadkiem, a zasługa po raz kolejny zostanie przypisania Panu Blackowi. Bo kto jak nie on miałby moc i przebiegłość, żeby tak zmanipulować podział wart, aby wszystkie krety miały służbę w tym samym czasie?

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

\- Hej, Profesorze. – Harry podszedł do firmowej budki z szerokim uśmiechem na twarzy. – Jak leci?

\- W porządku. – Profesor uśmiechnął się. – Już sprzedaliśmy wszytko, co ze sobą zabraliśmy… i wszystko, co mieliśmy w zeppelinie. Rozdaliśmy już każdą broszurkę i katalog. Pomocnica jest w trakcie dodrukowywania zarówno broszurek jak i katalogów.

\- Super – odparł Harry, kiwając głową.

\- Z bardziej pozytywnych rzeczy. Dało mi to więcej okazji, żeby podczas twojej nieobecności pobawić się twoim motocyklem.

\- Super. Co takiego zrobiłeś?

\- Nie do końca, co ja zrobiłem. Bardziej by pasowało, co my zrobiliśmy – odparł z uśmiechem Profesor. – Kilkoro moich przyjaciół poprosiło o możliwość pomocy przy naszej eksploracji prawdopodobieństwa.

\- Co?

\- Po prostu ma na myśli, że mnóstwo innych wynalazców i deweloperów chciało nam pomóc. – Pomocnica dołączyła do nich, w rękach trzymając zatrważającą ilość papierów. – Ktoś mi z tym pomoże?

\- Oczywiście. – Harry szybko zabrał kartony z jej rąk i postawił je na stole. – Dlaczego ich nie zmniejszyłaś?

\- Zmniejszyłam. – Pomocnica rozmasowała sobie ramiona. – Takie duże mamy zapotrzebowanie.

\- Och. Potrzebujecie mnie tutaj?

\- W ogóle. – Profesor pokręcił głową. – Razem z Pomocnicą mieliśmy nadzieję, że wypróbujesz twój nowy motocykl.

\- Okej – odparł Harry. – Co z nim zrobiliście?

\- Nic wielkiego. – Pomocnica wzruszyła ramionami. – Potrafi latać, strzelać zaklęciami, zrzucać olej, ma wbudowane zamienne tablice rejestracyjne.

\- To nie wszystko. – Profesor uśmiechnął się. – Skończyło się na tym, że sam zrobił się konkurs na to, kto włoży do niego więcej funkcji… tu jest instrukcja obsługi. – Profesor rzucił masywną księgę na stół. – Zaczarowaliśmy ją, żeby była mała i poręczna.

\- Wow. – Oczy Harry'ego rozszerzyły się. – Gdzie on jest?

\- W mojej kieszeni – odezwał się mężczyzna na stoisku obok. – Frank N. Stein, miło mi.

\- Mi również miło – odparł Harry. – Zaklęcie zmniejszające?

\- Automatyczne zaklęcie zmniejszające. – Frank uśmiechnął się. – Działa za pomocą woli. Zasługa mojej drużyny z Scaled Com Post.

\- Super.

\- Dodaliśmy też pookę. – Frank wyjął małą figurkę konia z kieszeni.

\- Co takiego? – Harry zamrugał.

\- Pooka – powtórzył Frank. – To taki widmowy koń. Ponoć uciekają na sam widok wody, wiec ludzie przestali się nimi przejmować.

\- A wy rozwiązaliście ten problem? – Harry uniósł brew.

\- Lata temu – odparł Frank. – Rozwiązaniem jest przywiązanie ich do czegoś stałego.

\- Jak co? – Harry zaczynał się wciągać w konwersację.

\- W dawnych czasach użylibyśmy posągów z brązu – zaśmiał się Frank. – Założę się, że mugole byliby zszokowani wiedząc, ile statui zerwałoby się i uciekło przy odpowiednim rozkazie.

\- Na całym świecie, w wielu statuach uwięzione są pooki – powiedział Harry.

\- Nie. – Frank pokręcił głową. – Taki posąg to bardziej… smycz? Coś, co przytrzymuje zwierzę w miejscu. Nie są uwięzione, tylko raczej przywiązane.

\- Ach – odparł Harry. – Czego teraz używają?

\- Teraz się ich za bardzo nie używa. – Frank wzruszył ramionami. – Miotły są tańsze i bardziej popularne i nie stosuje się już koni do transportu.

\- Dlaczego więc użyliście ich tutaj? – zapytał Harry, marszcząc brwi.

\- No cóż. Po pierwsze, połączenie pana motocyklu z widmowym koniem sprawia, że niekonieczne jest ciągłe napełnianie baku benzyną, a po drugie… cóż, motocykl jest fajny, ale w końcu nie potrafi myśleć samodzielnie.

\- To ma sens.

\- Cieszę się, że się zgadzamy. – Frank podał Harry'emu małą figurkę konia. – Wystarczy, że weźmie go pan na dwór i siłą woli zamieni go pan w motocykl.

\- Dzięki. – Harry schował statuetkę do kieszeni.

\- Poproszono mnie, żebym pana poinformował, że wszyscy jesteście zaproszeni na imprezę w apartamencie organizowaną przez jedną z firm… raczej formalna sprawa, ale będzie darmowe jedzenie.

\- Będę tam – odparł Harry. – Dzięki.

\- W takim razie życzę miłego dnia. – Frank szybko zabrał po sztuce każdej możliwej broszury na stole Black Ink i wrócił do swojego stoiska.

\- Pójdę przetestować – powiedział z uśmiechem Harry. – Wrócę za kilka godzin.

\- Miłej zabawy. – Pomocnica pomachała mu na do widzenia.

Harry skierował się w stronę wyjścia z targów, dopóki jedno ze stoisk bliżej wyjścia nie zwróciło jego uwagi.

\- Nie może być? – Harry zatrzymał się zszokowany. – Nigdy bym nie pomyślał, że to jest prawdziwe.

W mgnieniu oka Harry skręcił i udał się do stoiska.

\- Witamy w ACME Inc* – przywitała go kobieta na stoisku. – Jak mogę pomóc?

\- Nie wiedziałem, że istniejecie naprawdę. – Oczy Harry'ego rozbłysły.

\- Działamy dopiero od niedawna. Grupa uczniów z mugolskich rodzin zdecydowała, że świat potrzebuje firmy o takiej nazwie i zaczęła budować ją od podstaw.

\- Wow. – Harry zatarł ręce. – Co sprzedajecie?

\- Nic wielkiego. – Kobieta wyraźnie zmarkotniała. – Udało nam się stworzyć kilka zaklęć, ale nie mamy zasobów na kontynuowanie większych projektów.

\- Dlaczego nie?

\- W większości jesteśmy tylko studentami – westchnęła kobieta. – Dobra, wszyscy jesteśmy studentami… powinnam mieć teraz szlaban na przykład.

\- Och. – Harry podrapał się po brodzie. – Jakie zaklęcia stworzyliście?

\- Zaklęcie acme – powiedziała z uśmiechem kobieta. – Proszę zobaczyć… acme.

W momencie, gdy zaklęcie zostało wypowiedziane, świszczący dźwięk przeciął ciszę i duży cień pojawił się po prawej stronie Harry'ego. Spojrzawszy w górę, Harry ze zdumieniem zauważył ogromne kowadło z zawrotną prędkością kierujące się w stronę ziemi, w którą uderzyło ze straszliwym impetem.

\- Co ja wam powiedziałem o rzucaniu tego zaklęcia? – Jeden z organizatorów targów podszedł do nich oburzony.

\- W porządku. – Harry machnął ręką. – Poprosiłem ją o to.

\- Poprosił pan? – warknął organizator. – A kim pan jest?

\- Pan Black – powiedział z uśmiechem Harry. – Jestem tu z Black Ink.

\- Och – odparł mężczyzna. – W takim razie miłego dnia, Panie Black. Ja sobie pójdę… gdzieś indziej.

\- Proszę bardzo – odparł Harry.

\- Pan Black – pisnęła dziewczyna.

\- Tak. Czy to jakiś problem?

\- Nie. – Dziewczyna pokręciła głową. – Żaden problem.

\- Wspominałaś, że macie problem z zasobami? – kontynuował Harry.

\- Tak. – Pot zaczął dziewczynie lecieć z czoła. Nie dość, że została złapana na ucieczce ze szlabanu, to jeszcze przez samego Pana Blacka.

\- Masz. – Harry wyciągnął jedną z wizytówek i coś napisał na jej odwrocie. – Porozmawiaj z moim przyjacielem Profesorem przy stoisku Black Ink, coś na pewno nam się uda wypracować.

\- Dziękuję, sir. – Dziewczyna prawie straciła przytomność.

\- I upewnij się, że wykupi kopie wszystkich waszych zaklęć. Muszę nauczyć się tego zaklęcia acme, a jestem pewny, że inne są równie dobre.

\- Tak jest – odparła dziewczyna.

\- Jak się tak w ogóle nazywasz?

\- Dlaczego? – Dziewczyna wydawała się zmniejszyć.

\- Bo jestem ciekawy. – Harry uśmiechnął się. – I mam nadzieję na nawiązanie stałej współpracy z waszą firmą.

\- Judith P. Brooke. – Dziewczyna wzdrygnęła się. – Dziękuję, sir.

\- Miłego dnia, Judith – powiedział z uśmiechem Harry. – I nie zawahaj się zajrzeć do naszego stoiska, żeby porozmawiać z Pomocnicą i Profesorem. Podoba mi się to, co widziałem do tej pory. Chciałbym w przyszłości zobaczyć więcej.

\- Takjest – powiedziała na jednym wydechu Judith, która cieszyła się, że nie kazano jej wracać z powrotem do szkoły.

Harry wyszedł z kasyna z uśmiechem na twarzy i z myślą, że już za chwilę wypróbuje swój nowy motocykl. Był tylko jeden problem… Harry nigdy wcześniej nie jeździł motorem.

\- Nie może to być aż tak trudne, prawda? – Harry wzruszył ramionami i dosiadł pojazdu.

Ogarnięcie wszystkich przyrządów zajęło Harry'emu kilka minut, po czym mógł pomknąć w stronę słońca, przez ulice miasta tak, jakby się na tym motorze urodził.

Skręcając w jedną z bocznych uliczek, Harry zauważył parking wypełniony motocyklami. Zatrzymał się i podjechał bliżej, żeby się im przyjrzeć.

\- Jakim cudem pachniesz jak wilk? – Jeden z większych mężczyzn podszedł do Harry'ego. – Nie jesteś jednym z nas, ale pachniesz jakbyś był.

\- Co? – Harry pociągnął nosem kilka razy. – Jesteście wilkołakami, prawda?

\- Tak.

\- Jestem po części wilkiem. – Harry wzruszył ramionami. – Po części czymś innym.

\- Jak to możliwe? – Motocyklista zmrużył oczy.

\- Mnie nie pytaj. – Harry ponownie wzruszył ramionami. – Nie mam pojęcia jak to wszystko działa.

\- Och. – Motocyklista wydawał się nad czymś zastanawiać. – Jesteś w klubie?

\- Jakiego rodzaju? – Harry rozejrzał się.

\- Klub motocyklowy – powiedział z uśmiechem mężczyzna. – My, wilki jesteśmy Lunatykami, a tam dalej masz Księgowych Piekieł.

\- Och. – Harry pokręcił głową. – Bez klubu, tylko ja.

\- Jak się nazywasz? – Lunatyk wyciągnął rękę. – Jestem Barry.

\- Pan Black. – Harry potrząsnął wyciągniętą dłoń.- Musisz mi wybaczyć, ale niedługo mam do załatwienia kilka spraw. Miło cię było poznać.

\- Ciebie też – odpowiedział automatycznie zszokowany Barry.

Motocykliści patrzyli jak Harry rozejrzał się po raz ostatni zanim nie wyjechał z parkingu. Zastygli w szoku, gdy motocykl Harry'ego przybrał formę przezroczystego ogiera.

\- Nie wierzę. – Motocyklista spojrzał na butelkę w dłoni, następnie z powrotem na oddalającego się Pana Blacka. – Blady koń go niesie, blady koń go niesie… mówią, że za każdym razem, jak dosiadamy naszych motorów to jedziemy ze śmiercią na ramieniu… tym razem tak rzeczywiście było.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Po rozmowie z Pomocnicą i Profesorem, Judith udała się z powrotem do szkoły i przez oszkloną część drzwi zajrzała do klasy, w której powinna była się znajdować, aby odbyć szlaban.

\- Um, proszę pana. – Jedna z dziewczyn zauważyła Judith i szybko podniosła rękę.

\- Co takiego, Brandy? – Podstarzały nauczyciel spojrzał na nią znad książki.

\- Muszę zabrać Judith to łazienki. – Brandy przygryzła wargę.

\- I niby jaki jest powód? – Nauczyciel uniósł brew.

\- Kobiece sprawy, proszę pana. – Brandy zaczerwieniła się.

\- Och – odparł mężczyzna. – W takim wypadku… Zauważyłem, że dzisiaj nie jest do końca sobą.

\- Dziękuję. – Brandy chwyciła rękę koleżanki i wyciągnęła ją na korytarz.

\- Co się dzieje? – Brandy puściła rękę Judith i spojrzała wrogo na drugą Judith. – Mamy jeszcze piętnaście minut do wyczerpania się eliksiru wielosokowego.

\- Tak, jestem pewna, że mój kot ucieszy się, że będzie mógł wcześniej się urwać ze szlabanu. Mam wspaniałe wiadomość.

\- Ktoś chce zainwestować? – Brandy od razu się ożywiła.

\- Lepiej. – Judith uśmiechnęła się. – Pan Black w nas zainwestuje, był pod wrażeniem naszego czaru acme.

\- Pan Black? – Brandy zbladła. – Pan ZABIŁEM W TYM TYGODNIU WIĘCEJ OSÓB NIŻ JEST W NASZEJ SZKOLE BLACK?

\- Nie musisz krzyczeć. – Judith zmarszczyła brwi. – I tak, ten Pan Black… nie był aż tak przerażający.

\- Zerwałaś się ze szkoły, żeby porozmawiać z Panem Blackiem? – Brandy nie mogła pojąć tego konceptu. – W porządku jeśli robisz to dla firmy, ale dla czegoś takiego?

\- Nie powinniśmy nawet być w szkole. Głupi rodzice.

\- Gdybyśmy tu nie byli, to nie nauczylibyśmy się wystarczająco dużo niemagicznych rzeczy, żeby to wszystko jakoś zadziałało. Pomysł wcześniejszego pójścia do szkoły, żeby mieć „kompletną edukację" podoba mi się tak samo jak tobie, Judith. – Brandy skrzywiła się.

\- Zgodziliśmy się, że zrobimy wszystko, żeby firma odpaliła. – Judith skinęła głową. – Gdzie pozostali?

\- Załatwiają sprawy. – Brandy uśmiechnęła się. – Powinnyśmy były sprzątać szkołę, ale udało mi się nas z tego wyciągnąć.

\- Jak to zrobiłaś? – Judith również się uśmiechnęła.

\- Powiedziałam nauczycielowi, że znowu masz kobiece problemy. Działa za każdym razem.

\- Dlaczego to ja zawsze muszę mieć problemy?

\- Zapomnij o tym. – Brandy obserwowała jak druga Judith zamienia się z powrotem w kota. – Opowiedz mi o Panu Blacku.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

\- Jak się jeździło motocyklem? – zapytała Pomocnica, gdy Harry podszedł do stoiska.

\- Dobrze. Nawet bardzo dobrze.

\- Cieszę się. – Pomocnica uśmiechnęła się.

\- Więc… chcesz iść na tę imprezę? – Harry rozejrzał się. Wyglądało na to, że konwent powoli się kończył.

\- Nie. – Pomocnica pokręciła głową. – Możesz śmiało iść.

\- Okej. Jesteś pewna?

\- Tak. Razem z Profesorem idę na inną, lepszą imprezę z innymi inżynierami.

\- No dobra. – Harry wzruszył ramionami. – Widzimy się niedługo.

\- Dokładnie.

Harry podszedł do wind i udał się na imprezę. Podchodząc do wejścia, został zatrzymany przez dwóch rosłych osiłków.

\- Nazwisko? – Jeden z nich uniósł brew.

\- Black – westchnął Harry. Dlaczego nie mógł pójść na tę imprezę dla inżynierów.

\- Imię? – Mężczyzna zastygł.

\- Pan. Mogę wejść?

\- Tak jest – odparł szybko mężczyzna. – Proszę tędy.

Harry wszedł na imprezę i od razu skierował sie w stronę baru.

\- Co podać? – zapytał go barman.

\- Martini. – Harry od dawna chciał spróbować tego drinka.

\- Już się robi. – Barman postawił przed nim kieliszek. – Smacznego.

\- Dzięki.

\- Dobry wieczór. – Harry'ego przywitał potężny facet z szczęką buldoga. – Witam na moim przyjęciu.

\- Dzięki za zaproszenie. – Harry napił się swojego drinka.

\- Dzięki za przybycie, Panie Black – odparł mężczyzna. – Szczerze mówiąc, jestem zaskoczony pana przybyciem.

\- Niby czemu? – Harry napił się.

\- Ponieważ niektórzy ludzie rozsiewają informację, że jestem ważną figurą w zorganizowanej przestępczości – powiedział mężczyzna, uśmiechając się.

\- Och. – Harry wzruszył ramionami. – Nie słyszałem takiej plotki.

\- Tak… no cóż. – Mężczyzna wydawał się być zaskoczony odpowiedzią Harry'ego. – Jak się panu podoba impreza?

\- W porządku. – Harry wolałby być ze swoim przyjaciółmi. – Miło jest się zrelaksować po takim dniu jak mój.

\- Ciężki? – Mężczyzna z radością dowiedziałby się jakiejkolwiek informacji o tajemniczym Panu Blacku.

\- Po prostu długi. I ciekawy. – Harry wziął duży łyk swojego drinka.

\- Co pan pije?

\- Martini. – Harry dokończył napój i zakrztusił się oliwką. – Cholera, prawie się tym udusiłem… następnym razem będę ostrożniejszy.

\- Sam wezmę martini. – Mężczyzna spoważniał. – Wie pan, Panie Black… w tym pokoju jest wiele niebezpieczeństw.

\- Och? – Harry'ego zaczynała nudzić ta rozmowa.

\- Weźmy na przykład balkon. – Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się. – Szkoda by było, gdyby ktoś… z niego wypadł.

\- Chyba tak. – Harry ręką poprosił o kolejnego drinka.

\- A to najbardziej oczywiste niebezpieczeństwo. Jest setka innych, mniej oczywistych.

\- Jak na przykład oliwka w pana martini – uzupełnił pomocnie Harry. – Piłem takie wcześniej i, jak pan widział, prawie się zakrztusiłem. Można się zakrztusić na śmierć, jeśli się nie jest ostrożnym.

\- Będę to miał na uwadze – odparł chłodno mężczyzna.

\- Proszę mi wybaczyć. Pójdę brylować w towarzystwie – powiedział z uśmiechem Harry.

\- Do widzenia, Panie Black. – Szczęka mężczyzny zacisnęła się.

Harry odszedł od mężczyzny i wtopił się w tłum.

\- Witaj. – Do Harry'ego podeszła kobieta.

\- Witam – westchnął Harry… kolejna osoba, która nie chciała mu dać spokoju.

\- Kim ty możesz być - zapytała go kobieta z uwodzicielskim uśmiechem.

\- Black – odparł Harry, porywając jedną z przystawek z jednej z tac.

\- A jak ci na imię? – zapytała kobieta z rosnącym przerażeniem.

Harry odwrócił się, żeby na nią spojrzeć.

\- Pan.

\- Rozumiem. – Kobieta uśmiechnęła się. – Proszę mi wybaczyć, muszę przywitać innych gości.

\- Do widzenia – odparł Harry.

Z zewnątrz oaza spokoju, w środku kobieta trzęsła się z przerażenia.

\- Odwołać, odwołać misję natychmiast i wyprowadzić wszystkich z okolicy.

\- Dlaczego? – zapytał ją głos kontrolera. – Wszystko jest przygotowane i każdy jest na swoich pozycjach.

\- Włączając w to Pana Blacka – wysyczała kobieta.

\- Wyjaśnij.

\- Właśnie na niego wpadłam, kazał mi wyjść.

\- Tak powiedział?

\- Nie. – Kobieta zmusiła się do uspokojenia się. – Jego słowa: do widzenia.

\- Rozumiem. – Głos zamilkł na moment. – Wyjdź stamtąd najszybciej jak się da. Nie chcemy zdenerwować kogoś takiego, jak on. A operacja i tak najwyraźniej poszła z dymem.

\- Zobacz, czy uda ci się dowiedzieć, skąd się wiedział o tej operacji. – Kobieta z trudem powstrzymała się od obejrzenia się przez ramię. – I dlaczego zdecydował się wtrącić.

\- Zrobię, co mogę – obiecał głos. – Teraz zmykaj stamtąd.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Po drugiej stronie, w innym apartamencie, inny mężczyzna, zadziwiająco podobny do mężczyzny ze szczęką buldoga zwrócił się do swojego podopiecznego.

\- Jak się impreza rozkręca? – Bliźniak mężczyzny z twarzą buldoga uśmiechnął się krzywo. – Wszystko podoba się naszym przyjaciołom, federalnym?

\- Właśnie dostałem wiadomość, że wszyscy opuścili imprezę. – Podopieczny zmarszczył brwi.

\- Odkryli zasadzkę? – Teraz była kolej mężczyzny-buldoga na zmarszczenie brwi.

\- Nie, sir. – Podopieczny pokręcił głową. – Pan Black kazał im wyjść.

\- Co? Czemu?

\- Wygląda na to, że działali mu na nerwy. I przekazał twojemu dublowi wiadomość.

\- Jaką?

\- Oliwki są niebezpieczne. – Podopieczny zaczął się trząść. – Jeśli nie będziesz ostrożny, to możesz udławić się na śmierć.

\- Zostaw mnie sam.

Mężczyzna z twarzą buldoga obserwował, jak jego podopieczny wychodzi z pokoju. Następnie podszedł do baru i przygotował sobie drinka.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

\- Chciał pan ze mną rozmawiać, sir? – zapytała nerwowo kobieta z przyjęcia.

\- Mam przypuszczać, że miałaś dobry powód, aby odwołać operację, agentko Simms? – Mężczyzna uniósł brew.

\- Tak, dyrektorze – odparła Simms. – Black nas ostrzegł.

\- Black? – Oczy dyrektora rozszerzyły się. – Dlaczego miałby to zrobić?

\- Nie mam pojęcia, sir. – Agentka pokręciła głową. – Cel nie kieruje się wskazówkami Blacka… to nie ma najmniejszego sensu.

\- Ja… - Dyrektor sięgnął do kieszeni i wyjął z niej telefon. - Chwilka… tak… Rozumiem, dziękuję.

\- Coś się stało, sir?

\- Możesz zakończyć swoje dochodzenie – powiedział z uśmiechem dyrektor. – I powiedz swojej drużynie, że mogą wziąć sobie kilka dni wolnego.

\- Dlaczego, sir?

\- Wasz cel właśnie został znaleziony martwy z oliwką w gardle… umarł w wypadku.

\- Jak? – Simms pokręciła głową. – Moi ludzie nadal obserwują przyjęcie. Inni goście nie pozwoliliby mu udławić się na śmierć.

\- Nie musieli. – Dyrektor pokręcił głową. – Wygląda na to, że facet na imprezie to sobowtór… chcieli cię nabrać.

\- Co? – Oczy Simms rozszerzyły się.

\- Prawdziwy cel był w hotelu po drugiej stronie ulicy – powiedział z uśmiechem dyrektor. – Zrobił sobie martini i zakrztusił się oliwką.

\- Skąd wiemy, że to właśnie Black za tym stoi? – Simms uśmiechnęła się krzywo. – Nie mógł to po prostu być zwykły przypadek?

\- Nasz człowiek wewnątrz powiedział nam, że Black ostrzegł sobowtóra, żeby ostrożnie pił martini. Ostrzegł go, żeby lepiej uważał na oliwki, bo może się zakrztusić na śmierć.

\- Och – powiedziała Simms. – Nie ma mowy, żeby to był przypadek.

 *** fikcyjna firma pojawiająca się w różnych filmach, szczególnie w kreskówkach z cyklu** _ **Zwariowane melodie**_ **. Najważniejszą rolę odgrywa w serii** _ **Wiluś E. Kojot i Struś Pędziwiatr.**_ **Główne postaci serialu** _ **Pinky i Mózg**_ **są myszami laboratoryjnymi używanymi w zakładzie** _ **Acme Labs**_ **.**

 **WIEM, WIEM, WIEM!**

 **Ale miałam zarządzony odpoczynek w łóżku, a ze względu na kręgosłup, nie mogę pracować w nim zbyt długo.**

 **Wracam już powoli do pełnej formy, więc mam nadzieję, że takich opóźnień więcej nie będzie**

 **Ogłoszenia parafialne:**

 **Salianna – dzięki za betę w te upalne dni i noce, ratujesz życie :3**

 **Nana16210 – dzięki za upewnianie się, że żyję tylko po to, żeby mi znowu zagrozić. Uwielbiam.**

 **Q: Z cudownego uniwersum HP, z kim się najbardziej utożsamiacie?**

 **A: Ja bym powiedziała, że to taki mix Hermiony i Luny. Chociaż może trochę bardziej Luny niż Hermiony.**

 **Komentujcie!**

 **Niech żyje Święta Kaczka i do następnego!**


	39. Co to była za długa przygoda

**Rozdział 39**

 **Kac, niespodzianka i czekolada (+omake.)**

\- Moja głowa – jęknął Profesor.

\- Dzień dobry – przywitała go z uśmiechem Pomocnica. – Jak się dzisiaj miewasz?

\- Okropnie – odparł Profesor, wzdrygając się. – Mogę cię prosić o eliksir na kaca?

\- Nie. – Pomocnica pokręciła głową. – Skończył się.

\- Ale widziałem, że ważyłaś wczoraj dwie, świeże butelki – zaprotestował Profesor.

\- To było dla mnie i dla Pana Blacka – odparła Pomocnica. – Nie dla ciebie.

\- Ale przecież Pan Black wcale tak dużo nie wypił – wyjęczał Profesor. – A ty nie możesz mieć kaca.

\- Przezorny zawsze ubezpieczony. – Pomocnicy podobało się dręczenie przyjaciela. – Kazałam, Panu Blackowi wypić swój eliksir zaraz po mnie. Wypełniony jest witaminami, więc warto czasami go wypić nawet jak się nie ma kaca.

\- To smakuje jak brudne skarpety. – Profesor zaczynał powoli żałować faktu, że w ogóle żyje. – Dlaczego miałabyś to brać, jeśli go nie potrzebujesz.

\- Tylko te, które daję tobie smakują jak zużyte skarpety – powiedziała z uśmiechem Pomocnica. – Nasze smakują jakkolwiek chcę, żeby smakowały. Dzisiaj wybraliśmy truskawkowego milkshake'a. Pycha.

\- Bądź przeklęta. – Profesor schował głowę pod poduszkę. – Gdzie jesteśmy?

\- Nad Atlantydą. Pan Black mówi, że już zabrał księgę, którą potrzebował i wraca.

\- Więc nasz dzwon nurkowy działa? – Głos Profesora odzyskiwał wyrazu.

\- Tak – odpowiedziała wesoło Pomocnica. – Tak samo jak nasze aparaty absorbujące tlen, nawet nie musiał używać zapasowych eliksirów.

\- To dobrze. – Profesor zadławił się. – Ustaw kurs na Anglię, gdy tylko wróci.

\- Wróciłem. – Harry wystawił głowę przez drzwi. – Nie czujemy się za dobrze, co?

\- Nie – jęknął Profesor.

\- Mogłeś spróbować tych milkshake'ów, które zrobiła Pomocnica. – Harry uśmiechnął się na wspomnienie. – Były przepyszne, jeszcze raz dzięki.

\- Proszę bardzo – odparła radośnie Pomocnica.

\- Wredna wiedźma – dorzucił do rozmowy Profesor.

\- Znalazłeś tę księgę, której szukałeś?

\- Ta. – Harry wyciągnął przedmiot. – Przejrzałem ją, gdy się dekompresowałem… nie powala, ale czego można się spodziewać po takim autorze.

\- Co w niej jest? – Pomocnica wzięła książkę z rąk Harry'ego i zaczęła ją oglądać.

\- To książka kucharska – westchnął Harry. – Może być w niej coś, co przyda się tobie. Chyba widziałem tam kilka eliksirów.

\- Dzięki – powiedziała Pomocnica, kiwając głową. – Jak byłeś tam na dole, widziałeś coś ciekawego?

\- Miasto jest całkiem dobrze zachowane, biorąc pod uwagę to, co się z nim stało. I kiedy to się stało – odezwał się powoli Harry. – Wydaje mi się, że warto zejść tam kiedyś na trochę dłużej… są w ogóle jacyś magiczni archeologowie?

\- Nie wydaje mi się. – Pomocnica pokręciła głową.

\- To może ja będę pierwszy – zadumał się Harry. – Podobało mi się to przejście przez ruiny starego miejsca… i dobrze się bawiłem w Egipcie.

\- Dobrze sobie radzisz z językami – dodała Pomocnica.

\- Chyba tak… jak długo do przylotu do Anglii?

\- Godzina? Może niecała – westchnęła Pomocnica. – Jeden z silników działa tylko na trzydzieści procent, więc przelot nad Atlantykiem zajmie nam dłużej niż zwykle.

\- Więc na miejscu będziemy – Harry sprawdził zegarek – koło ósmej czasu uniwersalnego, tak?

\- Raczej tak. – Pomocnica szybko dokonała obliczeń w głowie.

\- W takim razie pójdę się zdrzemnąć – powiedział Harry po chwili zastanowienia. – Zawołajcie mnie, jeśli będziecie mnie potrzebować.

\- Mogę pożyczyć twoje okulary? – zapytała z nadzieją Pomocnica. – Jeszcze nie do końca opanowałam zaklęcie tłumaczące.

\- Kiedyś ci się w końcu uda. – Harry ziewnął. – Do zobaczenia.

\- Pa. – Pomocnica wróciła do kabiny sterującej i spojrzała na instrumenty. – Panie Black, z powrotem na mostek.

\- Czegoś potrzebujesz? – Harry wszedł do pomieszczenia kilka sekund później.

\- Na powierzchni jest mały statek, który wydaje się, że ma problemy – odpowiedziała szybko Pomocnica. – Będziemy dokładnie nad nim za trzy sekundy.

\- Teleportuję się w dół i zobaczę, czy potrzebują pomocy – powiedział Harry. – Zajmie to najwyżej minutę czy dwie.

\- Dzięki. – Pomocnica obdarzyła Harry'ego olśniewającym uśmiechem.

\- Czyli zostało mi tylko jedno… teleportuj mnie w dół. – Harry pojawił sie na pokładzie drewnianego statku. Pozwolił sobie na chwilę dojścia do siebie, po czym udał sie na poszukiwanie kapitana.

\- Uciekaj, uciekaj, ty kupo ptasiego łajna.

Harry zauważył mężczyznę pochylonego za burtą i przeklinającą ocean.

\- Witam – odezwał się Harry, przyciągając uwagę mężczyzny. – Wszystko w porządku?

\- Tak – wycharczał mężczyzna.

\- Potrzebujecie pomocy? – zapytał z uśmiechem Harry.

\- Nie. Nie trzeba. Ale dzięki za troskę – odpowiedział kapitan.

\- W takim razie do zobaczenia – kontynuował Harry. – Pomocnico… teleportuj mnie.

Harry potknął się, gdy nagle pojawił się na mostku zeppelina. Następnie stanął z szokiem i zmieszaniem wypisanym na twarzy.

\- Umieściliśmy dodatkowy router dla teleportacji na mostku – wyjaśniła Pomocnica.

\- Och… jeśli będziecie mnie do czegoś potrzebować, to będę w pokoju spał. – Harry zatrzymał się na moment w drzwiach. – A, potrzebuję czegoś, co ukryje mój zapach… wilkołaki wiedziały, że mnie ugryziono, jak z nimi wczoraj rozmawiałem.

\- Okej – odparła Pomocnica. – Do zobaczenia.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

\- Dotarliśmy do Anglii. – Głos Profesora obudził Harry'ego z drzemki. – Wypij to, pomoże to z twoim problemem z zapachem.

\- Dzięki. – Harry potarł oczy. – Czujesz się lepiej?

\- Tak – odparł Profesor. – O wiele lepiej.

\- To dobrze. – Harry zerknął na zegarek. – Masz jakieś plany?

\- Muszę załatwić kilka rzeczy z rana – odparł Profesor. – Ale popołudnie i wieczór mam wolny.

\- Świetnie – odpowiedział entuzjastycznie Harry. – Dobrze być z powrotem.

\- To na pewno. – Profesor uśmiechnął się pod nosem. – Może teleportuj się na ziemię, a ja do dołączę do ciebie później.

\- Możemy tak zrobić. Jakby coś się stało to zadzwoń.

\- Jasne. – Profesor kiwnął głową.

Harry poszedł do pomieszczenia z TransŚwistem i wyciągnął swoją zapalniczkę Zippo.

\- Teleportuj mnie w dół.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

\- Jak interesy, bracie najmilszy? – przywitał brata Fred, uśmiechając się.

\- Dopiero otwieramy, ale mam wrażenie, że szybko się rozkręcimy – odparł George. – Ja…

Dalszą część wypowiedzi przerwało przybycie dziwnego mężczyzny.

\- Co możemy…

\- …dla pana zrobić?

\- Muszę z wami porozmawiać. Zamknijcie, proszę, sklep na godzinę.

\- Dlaczego mielibyśmy to zrobić?

\- Nazwisko?

\- Wiek?

\- Zawód?

\- Rozmiar buta?

\- Data urodzenia?

\- Pan Black. – Harry uśmiechnął się. Jak on za nimi tęsknił. – I wydaje mi się, że będziecie zainteresowani tym, co mam wam do powiedzenia.

\- Pan Black…

\- …szef Profesora?

\- Zamkniemy sklep.

\- Jeszcze kilka spraw. – Harry uśmiechnął się. – Tak naprawdę nie nazywam się Pan Black.

\- Jakoś się…

\- …tego domyśliliśmy.

\- Moje prawdziwe imię to Harry Potter. – Harry wyłączył swoje przedmioty magiczne, żeby pokazać twarz. – Cześć.

\- Jesteś…

\- …Panem Blackiem? Czarnym Panem sprzed dziesięciu tysięcy lat?

\- Niszczyciel cywilizacji?

\- Znalazca skarbów?

\- Tajemniczy super-szpieg?

\- Wcielenie śmierci?

\- Najniebezpieczniejszy człowiek na tej planecie?

\- Co? – Oczy Harry'ego rozszerzyły się w szoku. – Nie, jestem tylko Harry.

\- Spójrz na to – powiedział z uśmiechem George. – To twoja karta z czekoladowej żaby.

\- Albo raczej karta Pana Blacka – dodał Fred.

\- Karta z czekoladowych żab? – Harry chwycił kartę i zaczął czytać.

\- Myślisz, że on zrobił te wszystkie rzeczy? – zapytał bliźniaka George.

\- Znając Harry'ego? – Fred zastanowił się. – Tak… wydaje mi się, że tak.

\- Chłopak ma największego pecha – zgodził się George.

\- Dobra. – Harry wpatrywał się w kartę z niedowierzaniem. – Można tak spojrzeć na niektóre rzeczy.

\- Więc nie zrobiłeś tych wszystkich rzeczy? – zapytał zawiedziony Harry.

\- Nie wszystkie – odezwał się Harry drżącym głosem. – Niektóre z nich… zdarzyły się akurat wtedy, gdy byłem w okolicy.

\- Czy ty wiesz, co to oznacza, Harry? – Bliźniacy spojrzeli na niego z wyrazem oczekiwania.

\- Nie?

\- Wrobiłeś cały świat…

\- …cholernie dobry pomysł, Harry, dobra robota.

\- Więc… coś nowego? – odezwał się wolno Harry.

\- Tak karta z czekoladowych żab…

\- …pomaga normalnym ludziom w walce z śmierciożercami.

\- Jak to działa?

\- Stukasz w nią różdżką…

\- …a z niej wylatuje czekolada…

\- …która ich oplata i sprawia, że są bezbronni – dokończył dumnie George. – Najlepsze jest to, że nie można jej użyć przeciwko nam przez gang głupców Moldy'ego. Zaatakują tylko tych z mrocznym znakiem.

\- Snape nawet nie będzie wiedział, co w niego uderzy – zaśmiał się Harry.

\- Super, ja… Czujecie zimno?

\- Trochę. – Fred spojrzał na swojego brata.

\- Teraz jak o tym wspominasz. – George podszedł do okna. – Wygląda na to, że mamy kilku dementorów na zewnątrz.

\- Cholera – warknął Harry. – Dlaczego to zawsze przytrafia się właśnie mnie?

\- Taki twój pech…

\- …teraz idź tam i zrób swoje.

\- Nienawidzę mojego życia – jęknął Harry, z powrotem włączając wszystkie magiczne przedmioty. – Dlaczego nie mogę mieć miłego, spokojnego życia? Z ładnym, białym płotem, gdzie nic, poza okazjonalnym kurzem, nie działałoby mi na nerwy?

\- Taki twój pech. – George wzruszył ramionami.

Harry wyszedł ze sklepu i uniósł różdżkę… po czym ją opuścił. Z jednej strony, jeśli użyje swojego patronusa, to każdy będzie wiedział, że Harry Potter to on, a fani i reporterzy nie dadzą mu spokoju. Z drugiej strony, jeśli tego nie zrobi, to ludzie będą umierać.

\- Naprawdę nienawidzę mojego życia. – Spoglądając w dół zauważył ściśniętą kartę Pana Blacka. – A co mi tam… warto spróbować.

Harry stuknął różdżką w kartę i rzucił ją w kierunku kreatur. Jakiś metr przed zderzeniem, karta eksplodowała, pokrywając dementory pulsującą masą czekolady.

Z pobliskich okien widać było głowy ciekawskich ludzi, którzy z niedowierzaniem obserwowali rzucających się dementorów.

\- Cóż – odezwał się George, który razem z bratem wyszedł ze sklepu. – Jak się panu podoba nasz nowy wynalazek, Panie Black?

\- I czy podobają się panu modyfikacje do pana standardowej karty? – zapytał z uśmiechem Fred.

\- Dobra robota – odparł Harry. – Musicie mi wybaczyć, ale mam sprzedawcę, którego muszę stłuc na kwaśne jabłko.

Po raz kolejny głowy w oknach zniknęły, gdy podsłuchujący sprzedawcy wpełzali pod swoje stoły i zaczęli się trząść. Każdy z nich miał nadzieję, że to nie z nimi chciał rozmawiać Pan Black. W wyniku tego, sklepy na Pokątnej otworzyły się z trzygodzinnym opóźnieniem… a dziesięć osób zmoczyło majtki.

 **No i mamy rozdział 39.**

 **11 do końca części pierwszej. O matko jak ten czas płynie.**

 **Pozwolili mi już wyjść z łóżka, więc mogę się brać z powrotem do roboty. I jestem wcześniej. O tydzień. Wow, Wow**

 **Ogłoszenia parafialne:**

 **Salianna i Nana16210 – dzięki, o panie ;)**

 **Q: Wolelibyście żyć w głębokim oceanie czy w dalekim kosmosie?**

 **A: Jako, że ostatnio mam fazę na astrofizykę, to wybrałabym kosmos. Poza tym nie umiem pływać.**

 **Co tak mało komentarzy? Ja rozumiem, że są wakacje, ale ja też muszę z czegoś żyć. Wena sama się nie nakarmi. Uwierzcie mi.**

 **Omake 1:**

\- To było tutaj. – Stary żeglarz rozejrzał się. – Trójkąt bermudzki, oprowadzaliśmy wycieczkę i czujka zasnął na warcie.

\- Co się stało? – zapytało jedno z dzieci z szeroko otwartymi oczyma.

\- Skoro nikt nie patrzył, potwór zbliżył się do statku i owinął się wokół niego. – Stary żeglarz pokręcił głową. – Nie było drogi ucieczki i wiedziałem, że wszyscy w tym momencie umrzemy. Ale wtedy zdarzyło się to. Gęsta, czarna mgła oplotła statek, a potwór odpuścił i odpłynął najszybciej jak mógł.

\- I?

\- I usłyszałem kroki. – Marynarz wytarł rękę w koszulę. – Z mgły wyłonił się mężczyzna. Ubrany cały na czarno. W ogóle nie było widać twarzy. Rozejrzał się i niskim głosem zapytał się mnie czy wszystko w porządku.

\- Co takiego pan zrobił?

\- Odpowiedziałem zgodnie z prawdą, że tak. – Marynarz zaśmiał sie rubasznie. – Następnie zapytał się mnie, czy potrzebuję pomocy. Odpowiedziałem, że nie, a on udał się w swoją stronę. Dopiero, gdy dotarłem do portu powiedziano mi…

\- Co takiego?

\- Powiedziano mi, że Pan Black był w okolicy – wyszeptał marynarz. – Potwór uciekł, bo wyczuł w okolicy o wiele groźniejszego drapieżnika. A ja… ja już się tam nie zapuszczam nie upewniając się, że mam przynajmniej trzy osoby na warcie i że żadna z nich nie śpi.

 **Omake 2:**

\- …Więc wie pan, panie Profesorze, myśleliśmy, żeby na bazie zmodyfikowanego eliksiru wielosokowego stworzyć każdy damski kostium, ale do tej pory nie było nas stać na zakup odpowiedniej ilości składników, żeby można było prowadzić eksperymenty.

\- To bardzo ciekawy pomysł, Judith. Jestem pewny, że Pomocnica z chęcią wam pomoże… - Profesor zamilkł na moment. – Pan Black chciałby tylko wam przekazać, żebyście uważali z eksperymentami na bazie tego eliksiru. Mówi, że zna osobę, która na własnej skórze dowiedziała się, że eliksir wielosokowy i koty nie idą ze sobą w parze.

\- Um, dzięki za ostrzeżenie. Chyba. Bylibyście skłonni sfinansować produkcję naszej Dziurawej Farby?

\- Co ona ma robić?

\- Pozwala na malowanie prawdziwych dziur w ścianach. Niestety, gdy wysycha to można z niej tylko wyjść, a nie wejść. Zapowiada się obiecująco, ale pracujemy nad tym, żeby dodać efekt pociągu.

\- Pociągu? Ciekawe… - Pół godziny później Judith zakończyła relacjonowanie przebiegu konwersacji.

\- No i jak? – zapytała ją Brandy.

\- Poszło lepiej niż mogłam przypuszczać, Brandy. Chcą sfinansować wszystko. Nawet spodnie Strusia Pędziwiatra. A mówiłaś, że nikt się nimi nie zainteresuje.

\- Więc czym się tak zamartwiasz?

\- Pan Black dał mi ostrzeżenie i nie bardzo wiem, jak mam zareagować. Coś o eliksirze wielosokowym i o kotach.

\- Ach, to. Przez tę całą ekscytację dofinansowaniem od Pana Blacka zupełnie o tym zapomniałam.

\- O CZYM zapomniałaś?

\- Pamiętasz Ray'a? Tego chłopaka z drużyny, w którym się zakochałaś?

\- Jasne, że tak? Co to w ogóle jest za pytanie?

\- Próbował zaprosić cię na randkę tuż przed szlabanem, który Muffy odbębniła za ciebie. A wiesz, że ona nie lubi tej wody po goleniu, której czasem używa… w każdym razie uderzyła go tak mocno, że aż się przewrócił. I chyba go trochę podrapała. Ale to nie było nic poważnego. Tego jestem pewna.

\- I zapomniałaś mi o tym powiedzieć.

\- Um, tak, przepraszam. Przynajmniej możesz to częściowo wytłumaczyć kobiecymi problemami.

\- Ta, wtedy może porozmawia ze mną w następnym tysiącleciu. Teraz wiem, dlaczego Pan Black nie wspomniał nic o ucieczce z szlabanu. Pewnie myślał, że to wystarczająca kara. Może i jest milszy, niż się wydaje, ale nie zdobył takiej reputacji przez przypadek.

 **Omake 3:**

Harry spędzał miło czas na mostku z Profesorem i Pomocnicą, gdy zauważył dziwne stworzenie w samym centrum miasta.

\- Profesorze, zatrzymaj proszę statek. Muszę coś załatwić.

Po teleportowaniu się na ziemię, Harry uruchomił swoją kosę uznając, że to dobry pomysł. Po czym dokładnie sekundę później wpadł na drugą osobę z kosą w ręku. Obcy, z szatą przykrywającą twarz odezwał się.

\- Hej, spokojnie, skąd ten pośpiech.

\- Proszę wybaczyć – odparł Harry. – Muszę powstrzymać tę kreaturę

\- Nieee… - odparła postać. – Nie ma takiej potrzeby. To nowe zwierzątko Billy'ego. Pozbędę się go jak już się nim znudzi.

Harry uniósł brew, gdy zauważył, że żaden z miejscowych nie sprawiał wrażenia zaniepokojonego.

\- Czy to jakieś magiczne miasteczko, czy coś? Myślałem, że jest niemagiczne.

\- Bo jest. Ale tutaj nikt się tym nie przejmuje. Co powiesz na herbatkę?

Harry wzruszył ramionami i w końcu udało mu się zauważyć czaszkę zamiast normalnej twarzy. Mógł się tego domyślić.

\- W porządku. Nie wydaje mi się, żeby było tu coś, co powinienem zrobić.

\- Nie. Fajna kosa. Jak sobie radzi z rzucaniem zaklęć?

\- Nie próbowałem tego jeszcze – odparł Harry. – Rzadko jej używam.

Ponury kiwnął głową i we dwójkę udali się do lokalnej restauracji. Szybko zauważył mężczyznę z urządzeniem nagrywającym i zdecydował się trochę zabawić.

\- Słyszałem, że jest pan na wakacjach Panie Black. Kiedy wraca pan do swojego normalnego planu zajęć?

Ponury uśmiechnął się. Może uda mu się coś zrobić z tym, który mu ucieka.

\- Kilka dni. Miło tak czasami się rozluźnić.

\- To dobrze – odparł Ponury, w międzyczasie wołając kelnerkę. – Dwie herbaty, dobra kobieto.

\- Jak się toczy życie? – zapytał Harry, zastanawiając się tym samym, czy to aby nie jest sen.

\- Nieźle. Mam pełne ręce roboty z Billym i Mandy, ale to rodzina. Jeśli to komuś powtórzysz, to ja zaprzeczę. Mam nawet pracę na pół etatu w lokalnej szkole jako nauczyciel zastępczy.

\- Tak? Myślałem, że będziesz bardziej zajęty – stwierdził Harry.

\- Dobra, muszę się zająć tą dwójką. Wszyscy już się do mnie przyzwyczaili, więc mogłem sobie pozwolić na przycumowanie tutaj. Ale rzeczywiście mam tyły. – Ponury napił się swojej herbaty. – Może mógłbyś mi pomóc w jednej sprawie.

Harry westchnął, to musiało się stać.

\- Czego potrzebujesz?

\- Cóż, jak ostatnio byłem w Anglii, to jeden gość mi umknął. Miałem nadzieję, że mi pomożesz i go znajdziesz.

\- Jak się nazywa?

\- Voldemort. Tutaj mam jego klepsydrę. – Ponury wyjął przedmiot, w którym nie było już piachu, który mógłby się przesypać na dół. – Ciągle mi umyka, nieważne jak często próbuję go zabrać.

\- To trochę jak ja i Glizdogon.

\- Trochę. Ale skoro już jedziesz w tę stronę…

\- Wezmę ją – odparł Harry, dodając odrobinę miodu do napoju i biorąc łyk.

\- Dzięki. A, chciałem zapytać, mogę dostać odrobinę twojej krwi?

Harry zmarszczył brwi.

\- A po co ci ona?

Ponury uniósł swoje kościste ręce.

\- Po nic, tak po prostu na pamiątkę.

Harry wzruszył ramionami. Śmierć na pewno miała interesujące zainteresowania.

\- Niech będzie.

Po wypełnieniu fiolki, obaj usłyszeli głos.

\- Dobra, Ponury, kim on jest i dlaczego nie robisz swojej pracy?

\- Mandy, muszę ci przedstawić mojego kolegę, Pana Blacka.

\- Ta, ta. Jeśli nie zamierza nam pomóc, to przestań kłapać i powstrzymaj Billy'ego przed zrobieniem z siebie jeszcze większego głupka niż jest.

Harry kiwnął głową.

\- W takim razie do zobaczenia kiedyś. Teleportuj mnie, Profesorze.

Po odejściu Harry'ego, Ponury rozejrzał się, żeby się upewnić, że podsłuchujący agent nadal siedzi na tym samym miejscu.

\- Dlaczego to zrobiłaś, Mandy? Czy to w ogóle zdajesz sobie sprawę z tego, jak ciężko jest go zobaczyć, a już w ogóle z nim porozmawiać?

\- Gdzie jest twój problem, Ponury? W końcu to ty jesteś Śmiercią.

\- Problem w tym, że to jest mój SZEF. To najlepszy z najlepszych wśród kosiarzy.

Oczy agenta 86 rozszerzyły się w szoku. Oczywiście będzie musiał zgłosić to miasteczko, ale nic z nim nie zrobią, jeśli Black dał im spokój. Ale skoro na stałe mieszka tutaj Ponury Kosiarz, a Pan Black jest TYM szefem… Cóż, Kapitan MUSI o tym usłyszeć.

 **Niech żyje Święta Kaczka i do następnego!**


	40. Żałujcie grzeszników

**Rozdział 40.**

 **Poważne rozmowy, zlecenie i sprzątanie. (+omake)**

\- Dzień dobry, Panie Black. – Sprzedawca nawet na niego nie spojrzał, gdy ten wszedł do sklepu. – Jak się pan dzisiaj czuje?

\- Jestem wściekły – odparł Harry przez zaciśnięte zęby. – Jest kilka spraw, które muszę z panem obgadać.

\- Jak na przykład fakt, że to przeze mnie zaczął pan tę całą przygodę? – odparł sprzedawca. – Proszę poczekać, zamknę sklep.

\- Czemu?

\- Czy czytał pan Iliadę, Panie Black? – zapytał go sprzedawca.

\- Tak – odparł Harry. – I niech pan nie udaje, że nie wie pan, kim jestem.

\- Trzeba uważać na niechciane uszy – powiedział sprzedawca, rozglądając się dookoła. – Czy pamiętasz może historię Kasandry, kobiety przeklętej darem przewidywania przyszłości, ale bez możliwości jej zmiany? Jak ci się wydaje, co by się stało, gdyby miała dzieci, a jej moce przylgnęły do całej linii?

\- Mam kilka pomysłów – zgodził się Harry. – Najlepszym, według mnie, jest wyjaśnienie przynajmniej części.

\- Wędrowaliśmy po tym świecie przez długi czas, wielu z nas oszalało – wysyczał sprzedawca. – Czy wiesz, jak to jest, być dręczonym przez obrazy i nie móc nic z tym zrobić? Ale rozmawialiśmy o rodzinie i pewnego dnia jeden z nas doznał olśnienia… zdał sobie sprawę, że skoro nasza moc nie pozwoli nam na obronę naszego imperium, to może nam pomóc w świecie biznesu.

\- Mamy więc różdżkarza, który zawsze zna twoje imię i bez większych problemów umie dopasować różdżkę do twoich potrzeb. Mamy sklepikarzy, którzy wiedzą więcej, niż chcą przyznać i mają pod ręką przedmioty, które dziwnym trafem zawsze przydają się w niedalekiej przyszłości. – Harry wypuścił głośno powietrze. – Dlaczego właśnie ja? To przez przepowiednię?

\- Ta przepowiednia to sterta bzdur. – Sprzedawca machnął ręką. – To jedna z typu niejasnych, które stają się jasne dopiero po wydarzeniach. Dziennie powstaje takich setki i może mały procent to prawdziwe przepowiednie. Wróżbiarstwo w Hogwarcie, nauczane w ten sposób jak jest teraz, może w najlepszym przypadku dostarczyć niejasną przepowiednię, a w najgorszym stertę bzdur.

\- Więc czemu mi pomagacie?

\- Może to są bzdury, ale, jak to się mówi, umieść w jednym pokoju małpy z maszynami do pisania, to w końcu stworzą dzieło godne Szekspira. Tak ceniona przez Dumbledore'a przepowiednia pozwala na kilka mglistych rozwiązań, które co najwyżej mogą być półprawdami. Ty zaś masz potencjał do pokonania aktualnego Czarnego Pana. Nie jesteś jedyny, ale świat czarodziejów musi się w końcu nauczyć, że nie ma czegoś takiego jak przeznaczenie. Nikt nie ma wyznaczonej ścieżki życia. – Sprzedawca wziął głęboki wdech. – Pomogliśmy ci, bo masz sporą szansę w pokonaniu Czarnego Pana. Widzieliśmy też okazję, dzięki twoim wakacjom, więc dostarczaliśmy ci wszelkich potrzebnych informacji i potrzebne wyposażenie i pozwoliliśmy ci pakować się w kłopoty.

\- Rozumiem – kontynuował Harry z kamienną twarzą. – Może jest pan w stanie mi wytłumaczyć, dlaczego nie jestem tak wkurzony, jak myślałem, że będę?

\- Dlaczego miałbyś być wkurzony? – Sprzedawca był zdziwiony. – Większość z nas robiła wszystko, żeby zachować twoją anonimowość… Nawet dałem ci pole siłowe SEP.

\- Nie działało – prychnął Harry. – Dało to tylko tyle, że ludzie nie rozpoznawali „wielkiego Harry'ego Pottera", ale na pewno nie uczyniło to mojego życia mniej ekscytującym.

\- Mogę zobaczyć? – Sprzedawca obejrzał przedmiot z każdej strony. – Lepiej by działał, gdyby był włączony. W tej chwili jest na najniższym ustawieniu. Następnym razem lepiej przeczytaj instrukcję obsługi.

\- Chce mi pan powiedzieć, że miałem tyle kłopotów tylko dlatego, że nie chciało mi się przeczytać instrukcji obsługi?

\- Tak – potwierdził sprzedawca. – To jest dobre wyjaśnienie tego, czemu spotykało cię tyle rzeczy. Miałem przeczucie, że tak mogło być, ale nie miałem pojęcia jakim cudem.

\- Czyli źródłem moich problemów jest nieprzeczytanie przeze mnie instrukcji obsługi? – zapytał szeptem Harry.

\- Dokładnie tak – odparł wesoło sklepikarz. – Z drugiej strony, jak jedna osoba może mieć tyle przygód… może za dziecka rozgniewałeś jakąś sporą grupę ludzi, którzy rzucili na ciebie jakąś klątwę.

\- Odłóżmy to na bok – powiedział Harry przez zaciśnięte zęby.

\- Skoro tak uważasz. Co jeszcze chcesz wiedzieć?

\- Jak mam pokonać Toma Riddle'a? – zapytał spokojnie Harry.

\- Możesz go przejechać samochodem, wziąć udział w pojedynku na śmierć i życie, spowodować wybuch gazu – odparł sarkastycznie sprzedawca. – Można by pomyśleć, że ktoś o takim doświadczeniu jak ty miałby więcej pomysłów niż zwykły sklepikarz.

\- Ostatnio jak zginął, to udało mu się powrócić. – Harry z trudem powstrzymał wybuch złości. – Jak zabić go na dobre?

\- Tom Riddle, w swojej pogoni za nieśmiertelnością, zrobił poważny błąd. – Sprzedawca zaczął chichotać pod nosem. – Umiejscowił swoją szansę powrotu w kilku małych przedmiotach. W naturze takich przedmiotów jest zagubienie się z czasem, wiele z nich trafiło w ręce moich kuzynów. Jedyne, co musisz zrobić, to zabić to ciało i węża. My zrobimy resztę.

\- Dlaczego nie zrobiliście tego ostatnim razem, skoro to takie proste? – zapytał spokojnie Harry. – Można by pomyśleć, że szybsze załatwienie sprawy leży w waszym interesie.

\- Niektóre przedmioty były poza naszym zasięgiem. – Sprzedawca uśmiechnął się. – Ale już rozwiązaliśmy ten problem. Jak powiedziałem, zabij ciało, my zajmiemy się resztą.

\- Skoro przepowiednia jest bezwartościowa. – Harry wziął głęboki wdech. – Dlaczego nie poprosiliście Dumbledore'a o pomoc?

\- Albus Dumbledore to wielki człowiek, ale ma jedną znaczącą wadę.

\- Uwielbia manipulować ludźmi jak pionkami szachów – dokończył Harry.

\- Nie, nie może się zmusić do zabicia kogokolwiek. – Sprzedawca wzruszył ramionami. – Jednak społeczeństwo nie uznaje tego za wadę.

\- Ale przecież pokonał Grindelwalda – zaprotestował Harry. – Jak mógł tego dokonać, skoro nie mógł nikogo zabić?

\- Albus zabił jednego człowieka i to tak nim wstrząsnęło, że już nigdy więcej tego nie zrobił. – Sklepikarz pokręcił głową. – To dlatego tak nalega na kierowanie się przepowiednią. Dlatego Zakon bardziej zajmuje się obserwacją i dlatego nie wykorzystał szansy i nie zabił Toma Riddle'a. Nie może się zmusić do odebrania kolejnego życia.

\- Więc dlatego wychował mnie mordercę? – wysyczał Harry.

\- Wychował cię tak, żebyś wypełnił przepowiednię i próbuje nie myśleć o tym, co się z tym wiąże – poprawił go sprzedawca. – Jest różnica.

\- Co teraz? – Harry poczuł się zagubiony. – Skoro wiem… co ja mam teraz zrobić?

\- Tego nie mogę powiedzieć – powiedział cicho sprzedawca.

\- Ale zna pan przyszłość, dlaczego nie może pan mi powiedzieć?

\- Po pierwsze, nie znam przyszłości. Znam kilka przyszłości, z których każda równie dobrze może się wydarzyć lub nie… Cholera, żadna z nich może się nie wydarzyć. Co dalej zależy tylko od ciebie.

\- Jaka jest więc możliwa przyszłość? – zapytał błagalnym tonem Harry. – Mała podpowiedź.

\- Severus Snape – wyszeptał sprzedawca. – W tej chwili jest w melinie niedaleko stąd. Chce przedstawić Panu Blackowi… ciekawą propozycję.

\- To wszystko?

\- To wszystko, co mam – odparł smutno sprzedawca. – W najlepszych czasach nie dostajemy dużo, a w najgorszych… w najgorszych jest tego aż za wiele. Nasze umysły przeciążone są obrazami przyszłości, które mogą nigdy nie nadejść.

\- Dziękuję – powiedział Harry, odwracając się już, żeby wyjść.

\- Jeszcze jedno. – Sprzedawca postawił małe pudełko a blacie. – Może ci się to przydać.

\- Czemu? – Harry spojrzał na pudełko podejrzliwym wzrokiem.

\- W środku jest bransoletka, która sprawi, że znowu staniesz się Harrym Potterem – powiedział powoli sprzedawca. – Możesz sobie nie zdawać z tego sprawy, ale bardzo się zmieniłeś przez ten cały czas. Twoi przyjaciele mogą mieć problem z połączeniem ich obrazu twojej osoby z rzeczywistością.

\- Iluzja?

\- Coś o wiele potężniejszego, ale coś w ten deseń – zgodził się sklepikarz.

\- Dziękuję. – Harry wziął pudełko. – Ile za to?

\- Na koszt firmy. – Sprzedawca zaczął chichotać. – Tylko upewnij się, że przeczytałeś instrukcję obsługi.

\- Dzięki – powiedział z zaciśniętymi zębami Harry. – Tak zrobię.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Severus cieszył się chwilą samotności. Niedługo zaczynała się szkoła, dobrym pomysłem na zakończenie wakacji był drink w barze. Jeden z jego źródeł przekazał mu wiadomość, żeby wybrał stolik oddalony od pozostałych i cierpliwie czekał. Powiedziano mu, że niedługo pojawi się ktoś, kto będzie mu mógł pomóc z pewnym… problemem.

\- Powiedziano mi, że chce pan ze mną porozmawiać? – zapytał głos z cieni.

\- Mam dla pana propozycję. – Snape nie oderwał wzroku od szklanki Ognistej Whiskey, która znajdowała się w jego prawej dłoni. – Pewien mężczyzna musi zniknąć, ale nie mogę tego zrobić osobiście.

\- Dlaczego przychodzi pan z tym do mnie? – zapytał pusto głos. – Czemu nie poprosi pan o pomoc swoich przyjaciół w Zakonie?

\- Nie mają tego czegoś, czego potrzeba, żeby stanąć przed człowiekiem i z uśmiechem na twarzy zakończyć jego życie. – Mistrz eliksirów wziął łyk trunku. – Właśnie dlatego przyszedłem z tym do pana.

\- Rozumiem. – Świat wokół nich wydawał się zamilknąć w oczekiwaniu na odpowiedź. – Nie jestem płatnym zabójcą, mimo że wszystko wydaje się na to wskazywać.

\- Nie ośmieliłbym się nawet tak pomyśleć. – Snape ponownie napił się ze szklanki. – Podejrzewałem, że zainteresuje pana trudność zadania, a nie zapłata. Poza tym, czuję, że zgodziłby się pan ze stwierdzeniem, że usunięcie tego osobnika będzie z korzyścią dla naszej społeczności.

\- Więc niech pan przedstawi swoją sytuację, panie Snape, a ja dam panu odpowiedź.

\- Jeden z moich starych znajomych, Antonin Dołohow, przebywa obecnie w małym pokoiku nad jednym ze sklepów na ulicy Śmiertelnego Nokturnu. – Kolejny łyk. – Naprzeciw niego znajduje się ekipa aurorów, która uważnie obserwuje każdy jego ruch z nadzieją, że doprowadzi ich do jego znajomych.

\- Nie rozumiem, jak ja się tu mogę przydać. Niech pan porozmawia z Zakonem i niech aurorzy go zaaresztują.

\- Gdyby to było takie proste. – Snape zaśmiał się. – Jestem przekonany o tym, że Dołohow doskonale zdaje sobie sprawę z każdego ruchu ludzi go obserwujących. I jeśli zostawimy sprawy tak, jak się mają teraz, to niedługo przeczytamy o ataku i śmierci młodych aurorów.

\- Dlaczego więc nie zajmie się pan tym sam?

\- Aurorzy monitorują każdy przypływ aktywnej magii w promieniu piętnastu metrów od tego pokoju. – Snape napełnił pustą już szklankę. – I nie mam wątpliwości, że z łatwością wyłapaliby mój znak na ramieniu.

\- Myślałem, że pana mały… tatuaż to raczej bierna magia? – zapytał głos.

\- Też tak myślałem, ale dowiedziałem się ostatnio, że utrzymuje możliwość komunikacji poprzez stały sygnał nadawany do innych znaków. Nie mogę zrobić tego sam.

\- Rozumiem.

\- Zrobi to pan? – zapytał delikatnie Snape. – Czy muszę poszukać kogoś innego?

\- Z radością pomogę panu w rozwiązaniu tej kłopotliwej sytuacji – zgodził się głos. – Teraz kwestia zapłaty.

\- Nie mogę zapłacić dużo – przyznał Snape. – Nie na posadzie nauczycielskiej.

\- Nie zrozumiał mnie pan, panie Snape. – Głos był wyraźnie rozbawiony. – Pieniądze nie są czymś, co kiedykolwiek zaprzątało mój umysł.

\- Co w takim razie chce pan w zamian?

\- Ciekawość, panie Snape. – Głos zamilkł na moment. – Chciałbym wiedzieć, czemu zdecydował się pan zadziałać właśnie teraz?

\- Zranił jedną z moich uczennic – odpowiedział cicho Snape. – Mogę ich nie lubić, ale mam obowiązek ich chronić.

\- Postawa godna pochwały, panie Snape – skomentował głos z cienia. – Jednak to nie jest cała prawda.

\- Prawda jest taka – kontynuował niechętnie Snape – że poza faktem, że jest moją uczennicą… ma… dużo potencjału. Pozwolić jej zginąć, to przestępstwo dla mojej sztuki.

\- Chce pan zniszczyć jednego człowieka dlatego, że zranił ucznia? – W głosie słychać było rozbawienie. – I przypadkowo jest to jedyna uczennica, która jest w stanie dorównać panu w wybranej przez pana sztuce?

\- Nie jest jedyną – powiedział cicho Snape. – Jest kilku innych, którzy mają potencjał. Przynajmniej porównując do innych durni, których jestem zmuszony uczyć. Jednak nadal nie mogę pozwolić, żeby umarli przed osiągnięciem ich celów w sztuce warzenia eliksirów.

\- Rozumiem… jest mi pan dłużny przysługę, panie Snape – dokończył szeptem głos. – Na razie dotrzymał pan warunków umowy, pora na mnie, żebym dotrzymał swoich zobowiązań. Do widzenia, panie Snape.

\- Do widzenia, Panie Black – odpowiedział Snape do pustego pokoju.

Wychodząc z baru, Harry starał się nie myśleć o tym, co właśnie miał zrobić. Z toku myślenia wyrwała go wibracja dochodząca z kieszeni.

\- Tak?

\- To ja, mój przyjacielu – odparł głos Profesora. – Jesteś zajęty?

\- Mam jedną sprawę do załatwienia – odparł cicho Harry. – Ale mam jeszcze trochę wolnego czasu.

\- Doskonale – powiedział rozentuzjazmowany Profesor. – Dołączę do ciebie za trzy sekundy.

\- Trzy sekundy? – Harry spojrzał się za siebie.

\- Tak. – Profesor rozłączył się i włożył zapalniczkę do kieszeni. – Zauważyłem cię, jak szedłeś ulicą i stwierdziłem, że się przywitam… co takiego musisz jeszcze załatwić?

\- Muszę zabić człowieka – wyszeptał Harry.

\- Mam nadzieję, że ten człowiek zrobił coś, co sprawiło, że zasłużył na tę śmierć? – Profesor spojrzał Harry'emu w twarz.

\- Tak.

\- W takim razie ci pomogę. – Głos Profesora opadł do szeptu. – Kogo mamy zabić?

\- Śmierciożercę, Antonina Dołohowa… zranił moją przyjaciółkę i wiele innych osób.

\- Więc nie przeciągajmy – powiedział szybko Profesor. – Im szybciej zaczniemy, tym szybciej ten człowiek nie będzie zagrożeniem dla innych.

\- Tak – zgodził się Harry. – Chodźmy.

Harry i Profesor udali się w stronę budynku, w którym przebywał ich cel. Zatrzymali się tuż przed nim i zaczęli się zastanawiać, jak dalej postąpić.

\- Czy muszę zdjąć moją zbroję? – Harry spojrzał na swojego przyjaciela.

\- Nie – odparł Profesor po chwili zastanowienia. – Nie musisz.

\- Jak myślisz, jak powinienem do tego podejść? – zapytał Harry, przekazując wszystkie magiczne przedmioty swojemu przyjacielowi.

\- Nie jestem pewny. – Profesor nie był zadowolony z przebiegu spraw. – Nie używałbym różdżki. Zrobiłem wszystko, co mogłem, żeby nie dało się jej wykryć, ale nie ryzykowałbym.

\- Masz rację – powiedział Harry. – Jestem pewny, że aurorzy założyli mnóstwo zaklęć monitorujących.

\- Jesteś pewny, że chcesz to zrobić? – Profesor wyglądał na zatroskanego. – Tak definitywnie?

\- Nie chcę tego robić – westchnął Harry. – Ale nie mam wyboru, ktoś to musi zrobić.

\- W takim razie proponuję, żebyś załatwił to szybko. Wchodzisz i wychodzisz. – Profesor pokręcił głową. – Zrobię zamieszanie, jeśli zauważę, że ktoś się zbliża.

\- Dzięki. – Harry pokręcił z obrzydzeniem głową. – Miejmy to już z głowy.

\- Powodzenia.

Harry przyjął życzenia i zaczął wchodzić po wąskich schodach. Gdy dotarł na szczyt schodów i udał się w kierunku drzwi, które po włączeniu wzroku maga, świeciły najjaśniej. Harry doszedł do wniosku, że to właśnie w tym pokoju znajduje się jego cel.

Harry nacisnął na klamkę. Nerwy wcale go nie opuściły, gdy odkrył, że drzwi nie były zamknięte. Ukradkiem wchodząc do pokoju, Harry zrobił szybki rekonesans po pokoju ze starymi, podniszczonymi meblami. Odgłosy wody skierowały jego uwagę w stronę łazienki. Szybkim krokiem Harry podszedł do odpowiednich drzwi i przez szczelinę zajrzał do środka.

Antonin Dołohow leżał w wannie z zamkniętymi oczami. Wyglądał tak, jakby nie miał ani jednego problemu, wyglądał na zrelaksowanego… zadowolonego z życia.

Harry wziął głęboki wdech i wszedł do łazienki. Dwa długie kroki doprowadziły go do wanny. W mgnieniu oka pociągnął za nogi śmierciożercy, zanurzając tym samym jego twarz pod wodę.

Krzyk Dołohowa zagłuszyła woda, a jego ręce gorączkowo chwytały się brzegów wanny w poszukiwaniu ratunku. Następnie Harry przycisnął nogą twarz śmierciożercy, po raz ostatni zanurzając ją pod wodę.

Walka Antonina był coraz słabsza i słabsza, wraz z każdą sekundą pozbawioną życiodajnego tlenu. I po ostatniej gorączkowej próbie zaczerpnięcia oddechu, umarł. Nikt nie będzie za nim tęsknił.

Harry spojrzał na efekt końcowy i sam wziął głęboki wdech, żeby uspokoić nerwy. Rozglądając się po raz ostatni, Harry starannie zamknął drzwi i wyszedł mieszkania. Następnie spotkał się z Profesorem, który na niego czekał.

\- Dobrze się czujesz? – zapytał go Profesor, gdy ten wychodził z budynku.

\- Nie wiem. – Harry zmarszczył brwi. – Nie jestem pewny, czy podoba mi się to, czym zostałem zmuszony się stać.

\- Harry. – Profesor zignorował zszokowany wyraz twarzy przyjaciela. – Wojna robi z ludźmi dziwne rzeczy, uwydatnia w ludziach i te najlepsze i te najgorsze cechy. Ja… nie jestem w stanie powiedzieć ci, czy to, co robisz, jest dobre czy nie. Mogę powiedzieć tylko, że… jesteś moim przyjacielem i nie znam momentu, w którym byś kiedyś przebrał miarkę. Nie wiem, czy ci to pomoże, ale mów sobie, że poświęciłeś swoją niewinność po to, żeby inni nie musieli tego robić.

\- Dzięki – westchnął Harry. – Jak się dowiedziałeś?

\- Powiedziałeś trochę za dużo, gdy się tak upiłeś w Niemczech. – Profesor uśmiechnął się słabo. – Pomocnica wie, ale pozostali nie mają pojęcia. Dla nich nadal jesteś tajemniczym Panem Blackiem.

\- Dziękuję. – Harry poklepał przyjaciela po ramieniu. – Chodźmy.

\- Mówiłem ci już o moim najnowszym wynalazku? – zapytał Profesor, zmieniając temat. – Jest to odznaka, która ma wiele dziwnych i niezwykłych mocy.

\- Jak na przykład co? – Harry szybko rzucił na nogę zaklęcie osuszające.

\- Cóż – zaczął Profesor. – Na pewno ma magię wielu przedmiotów, który ty masz przy sobie, ale w wersji bardziej kieszonkowej. Potrafi ukryć rysy twarzy, zablokować większość form umysłowej manipulacji… normalka.

\- Mógłbyś wysłać dwie takie do bliźniaków? – Harry zmarszczył brwi. – Dziwne.

\- Tak, mogę – odparł szybko Profesor. – Coś się stało?

\- Znam te dwie dziewczyny – powiedział Harry. – I znam jednego czy dwóch śmierciożerców, którzy je śledzą.

\- Czy coś z tym zrobimy? – zapytał cicho Profesor.

\- Tak.

\- W takim razie to może być dobry czas, żebyś usłyszał o innym nowym wynalazku. – Profesor spojrzał nerwowo na grupę śmierciożerców. – To urządzenie do automatycznego sprzątania.

\- I jak ma to mi pomóc? – odszeptał Harry.

\- Cóż. – Profesor wyjął metaliczną kulę. – To potężny środek wybuchowy.

\- Co? – Oczy Harry'ego rozszerzyły się w szoku. – Jak ma to pomóc w czyszczeniu pokoju?

\- Skoro jakiś pokój przestaje istnieć, to nikt nie może powiedzieć, czy wcześniej był brudny, prawda? – odparł Profesor z dumnym uśmiechem.

\- Chyba rzeczywiście mi się to przyda. – Harry postanowił zignorować dziwne rozumowanie przyjaciela. – To i kilka zaklęć powinno sprawić, że będą mieli dobre nastawienie do pojedynku ze mną.

\- A jakie nastawienie jest dobre? – zaczął się głośno zastanawiać Profesor.

\- Uważam, że wszystko o wiele szybciej idzie, gdy ich nastawienie jest rozbryzgane na ścianie razem z ich mózgami. – Harry wzruszył ramionami. – O wiele łatwiej. Ty zajmij się dziewczynami, jak zajmę się śmierciożujcami.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Hermiona siedziała w pokoju i próbowała się uczyć, gdy sowa jej przyjaciela zaczęła się dziwnie zachowywać.

\- Huu. – Hedwiga zaczęła się wyrywać i po chwili zeskoczyła z żerdzi i wyleciała przez otwarte okno.

\- Hedwiga – krzyknęła Hermiona, biegnąc za oszalałą sową.- Poczekaj na mnie!

Hermiona zbiegła ze schodów i dobiła do drzwi wyjściowych, próbując jednocześnie utrzymać sowę w polu widzenia.

\- Co ty robisz, Hermiono? – Tonks zrzuciła z siebie pelerynę niewidkę i zaczęła biec u boku dziewczyny. – Dlaczego wyszłaś z domu w takim pośpiechu?

\- Jest tylko jeden powód, dla którego Hedwiga by tak oszalała – odpowiedziała Hermiona między jednym haustem powietrza, a drugim. – Wie, gdzie jest Harry.

\- To może spróbujmy czegoś bardziej wydajnego? – Tonks zatrzymała się, wyjęła z kieszeni buteleczkę z dziwną, srebrną substancją i przyzwała swoją pelerynę. – To jedna z zabawek wymyślonych przez ludzi Blacka.

\- Co to takiego? – Hermiona wpatrzyła się w substancję.

\- Ja to nazywam spoko srebrne coś do latania. – Tonks otworzyła butelkę i wylała zawartość na ziemię. – Wskakuj.

Hermiona zawahała się na moment, po czym weszła w kałużę czegoś, co wyglądało jak rtęć.

\- Co teraz?

\- Teraz założymy pelerynę, żeby nikt nas nie zauważył i będziemy śledzić tę sowę – powiedziała Tonks, narzucając na siebie materiał. – No to ruszamy.

\- Peleryna nie zakrywa nas od spodu – wyszeptała Hermiona, trzymając się mocno starszej dziewczyny. – Nikt tego nie zobaczy?

\- Ludzie Blacka się tym zajęli – odszeptała Tonks. – Nie martw się, znajdziemy Harry'ego, a gdy już to zrobimy…

\- To ma przewalone, że kazał nam się tak martwić – dokończyła Hermiona.

\- Spójrz, leci w kierunku ulicy Pokątnej.

\- Nie strać jej z oczu – rozkazała Hermiona.

Obie dziewczyny wylądowały i już na pieszo śledziły ptaka przez skomplikowany system zakrętów.

\- Jesteśmy blisko – powiedziała Hermiona. – Czuję to.

Tonks spojrzała przez ramię i zmarszczyła brwi.

\- Cholera. Nie patrz się do tyłu – wyszeptała do Hermiony. – Jesteśmy śledzone przez co najmniej dwóch znanych śmierciożerców i każdy z nich ma kumpli.

\- Co robimy? – zapytała nerwowo Hermiona, chwytając za różdżkę.

\- Uciekniemy w tę uliczkę i miejmy nadzieję, że uda nam się ich tam zgubić – odparła stanowczo Tonks. – Jeśli to zawiedzie, pozwoli mi to przynajmniej na zdobycie trochę czasu, żebyś dała radę uciec w pelerynie.

\- Nie opuszczę cię, Tonks – odparła równie stanowczo Hermiona. – Nie opuszczam moich przyjaciół.

\- Jestem zawodowym aurorem – wysyczała Tonks. – I zrobisz to, co mówię. Nie pozwolę, żeby moja podopieczna została zabita tylko dlatego, że odmówiła wykonywania poleceń.

\- Tonks, ja…

\- Ty uciekniesz i wezwiesz pomoc, a ja ich przytrzymam – przerwała jej Tonks, oglądając się przez ramię. – Może nie jest to najbardziej efektowne rozwiązanie, ale przynajmniej przeżyjesz.

\- Chciałam powiedzieć, że wydaje mi się, że to ślepa uliczka. – Hermiona uśmiechnęła się słabo. – Masz może więcej tego czegoś do latania?

\- Miałam przy sobie tylko tę jedną butelkę. – Tonks zmarszczyła brwi.

\- Nadal możesz się stąd uwolnić, a ja się schowam pod peleryną, dopóki sobie nie pójdą – zaoferowała Hermiona. – To chyba najlepsze rozwiązanie.

\- Nie opuszczę cię, Hermiono. – Tonks odwróciła się, że spojrzeć na wejście do alejki. – Schowaj się pod peleryną i…

\- Przepraszam – przerwał im niski mężczyzna. – Macie jakieś kłopoty?

\- Kilkoro śmierciożerców nas śledzi i próbuje zapędzić do tej alejki – odparła Tonks. – Więc odpowiedź byłaby raczej twierdząca.

\- O matko – powiedział mężczyzna. – Lepiej uciekajmy.

\- Niby jak mamy to zrobić? – Tonks z trudem utrzymywała sarkazm w ryzach. – Jeśli jeszcze pan nie zauważył, to jesteśmy tak jakby w pułapce.

\- Nie, nie jesteśmy – zaprzeczył mężczyzna. – Po prostu wyjdziemy tak samo, jak tu wszedłem.

\- A jak pan tu wszedł? – Tonks z uporem wpatrywała się w początek alejki.

\- Użyłem mojej przenośnej dziury – powiedział z dumą mężczyzna. – Pan Black poprosił mnie o sprawdzenie, czy wszystko z wami w porządku. Przenośna dziura wydawała się najszybszym sposobem, żeby to zrobić.

\- Pan Black. – Brwi Tonks prawie dotknęły włosów. – Dlaczego ktoś taki jak on miałby przejmować się właśnie nami?

\- Możemy o tym porozmawiać, gdy już wyjdziemy z tej alejki? – zapytała nerwowo Hermiona. – Nie mamy chyba dużo czasu.

\- Okej – zgodził się mężczyzna, wyciągając coś, co przypominało czarną, jedwabną chusteczkę do nosa. – Wystarczy, że przytwierdzimy to do ściany i przez nią przejdziemy.

Mężczyzna zamilkł i przeszedł przez nową dziurę w ścianie.

\- Hermiono, chodź. – Tonks ręką pospieszyła dziewczynę. – Wynośmy się stąd.

Obie dziewczyny szybko przeszły przez dziurę i znalazły się z powrotem na głównej ulicy.

\- Dlaczego zdecydował się pan wrócić akurat tutaj? – zapytała mężczyznę Hermiona.

\- Jeśli spojrzycie za róg, to zobaczycie alejkę, w której byłyście uwięzione – odparł mężczyzna, zdejmując dziurę ze ściany. – A ja chciałem zobaczyć tę masakrę.

\- Jaką masakrę? – zapytała podejrzliwie Tonks.

\- Spójrz za róg. – Mężczyzna zachichotał na widok tego, co tam obaczył. – Właśnie wchodzą do alejki.

\- Widzę. I co dalej?

\- Widzi pani tego mężczyznę w ciemnym kapeluszu, który za nimi idzie?

\- Tak, czemu? – Tonks zmrużyła oczy, żeby lepiej widzieć.

Zanim mężczyzna miał szansę odpowiedzieć, postać w ciemnym kapeluszu rzuciła małą kulę w sam środek alejki.

\- Co to było? – zapytała oszołomiona Tonks.

\- Cóż. – BUM! – To jeden z moich wynalazków, automatyczny sprzątacz pomieszczeń – odparł z dumą mężczyzna.

\- Sprzątacz pomieszczeń? – zapytała nerwowo Hermiona.

\- Tak – potwierdził mężczyzna. – Jeśli pokój nie istnieje, to nie można powiedzieć, że nie jest czysty.

\- Co on teraz robi? – Tonks obserwowała mężczyznę w kapeluszu, który wystawił rękę w stronę alejki, tym samym powodując kilka dziwnych błysków świateł.

\- Rosyjska magia bojowa – odparł mężczyzna. – Mówi, że ta magia dobrze nastawia ludzi do pojedynków.

\- Dobrze nastawia? – powtórzyła głupio Hermiona.

\- Taak, mażą się tylko po ścianie – odpowiedział nieobecnie mężczyzna. – Wygląda na to, że już skończył. Zostało tylko posprzątać, miłego dnia.

\- Niech pan poczeka. – Tonks chwyciła mężczyznę za rękę. – Kim pan jest i kim jest ten facet w alejce?

\- Nazywają mnie… - mężczyzna zatrzymał się dla bardziej dramatycznego efektu – Profesorem. Ten drugi to Pan Black, może o nim słyszałyście.

\- Na Merlina, nic dziwnego, że tak szybko się ta walka skończyła. Jeszcze moment. – Tonks przypomniała sobie powód, dla którego się tu pojawiła. – Widział pan może białą sowę? Albo małego chłopca z roztrzepanymi włosami i zielonymi oczami?

\- Przykro mi, ale nie. – Profesor pokręcił głową. – Ale mogę zapytać się Pana Blacka czy kogoś takiego widział.

\- Niech pan tak zrobi – poprosiła go Hermiona. – Z tego, co czytałam, jeśli ktokolwiek ma nam pomóc znaleźć Harry'ego, to jest to Pan Black.

\- Harry? Jak Harry Potter? – Oczy Profesora zwęziły się i jednakowy wyraz szoku na twarzy obu dziewczyn dał mu odpowiedź, jakiej potrzebował. – Rozumiem, wygląda na to, że jednak będę mógł wam pomóc.

\- Jak? – zażądała odpowiedzi Hermiona, zbliżając się do Profesora.

\- Macie może dostęp do jednej z nich? – Profesor wyciągnął z kieszeni zapalniczkę Zippo.

\- Tak – potwierdziła Hermiona. – Czemu?

\- Miej ją przy sobie wieczorem. – Profesor uśmiechnął się. – Ja zobaczę, co się da zrobić.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

\- Hedwiga? – powiedział z niedowierzaniem Harry. Jego sowa patrzyła na niego pochmurnie, stojąc dumnie na stercie zwłok.

\- Hu? – Sowa przekręciła głowę.

\- To ja, dziewczynko – upewnił ją Harry. – Tylko nie wyglądam tak, jak powinienem… chcesz iść ze mną?

\- Hu – zgodziła się sowa.

Harry wystawił ramię, robiąc miejsce sowie na lądowanie.

\- Pomocnico, mam ze sobą sowę… teleportuj nas dwoje.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

\- Harry – zawołał go Profesor. – Muszę z tobą porozmawiać.

\- Co mogę dla ciebie zrobić? – Harry uniósł brew.

\- Obiecałem pewnej panience, że do niej dzisiaj zadzwonisz – odpowiedział nerwowo Profesor.

\- Której? – Harry wyjął zapalniczkę.

\- Tej młodszej. – Profesor odetchnął z ulgą. – Dziękuję.

\- Nie, to ja dziękuję – odparł szybko Harry. – Powinienem to był zrobić wieki temu.

\- Cóż… zostawię was samych.

\- Dzięki.

Harry wrócił do swojego pokoju i ostrożnie zamknął drzwi.

\- Hermiono, jesteś tam?

\- Jestem, Harry – odpowiedziała szybko Hermiona. – Jak się masz? Wszystko w porządku? Uczyłeś się? Jesz wystarczająco dużo?

\- Tak. – Harry zaczekał, aż jego przyjaciółka nabierze powietrza. – Na wszystkie pytania.

\- Dlaczego odszedłeś? – zażądała odpowiedzi Hermiona.

\- A jak myślisz? – parsknął Harry.

\- Przynajmniej byłeś bezpieczny – warknęła Hermiona. – Wiesz, jak się o ciebie martwiliśmy? Nie mogło być tam aż tak źle… prawda?

\- Przepraszam za to – odparł powoli Harry. – Myślałem, że należy mi się trochę radości z życia… Nie sądziłem, że dużo mi go zostało i chciałem się nim nacieszyć.

\- Och… a teraz?

\- Teraz jest mi lepiej – zaśmiał się Harry. – To było najlepsze lato w moim życiu.

\- Czemu nie pisałeś? Albo nie dzwoniłeś?

\- Kilka powodów – wyjaśnił Harry. – Nie chciałem, żeby Zakon wiedział, gdzie jestem… i… cóż, nie jestem z tego dumny, ale nadal byłem trochę zły o tę izolację z zeszłego lata.

\- Och… wracasz do szkoły? – Ręce Hermiony trzęsły się w oczekiwaniu na odpowiedź.

\- Planuję wrócić jutro – obiecał Harry. – Muszę tylko zrobić jedną rzecz.

\- Jaką? – Głos Hermiony wypełniła podejrzliwość. – Nie spóźnisz się na pociąg, prawda?

\- Nie, nie spóźnię się – odpowiedział z uśmiechem Harry. – Obiecuję, że pojawię się w pociągu… Tak przy okazji, wiedziałaś, że jesteś znana na całym świecie jako opowieść o zagrożeniach związanych z podróżowaniem w czasie?

\- Co? – pisnęła Hermiona.

\- Rozmawiałem kiedyś z kimś i dowiedziałem się, jak bardzo nieodpowiedzialni są nauczyciele w Hogwarcie, bo pozwolili uczennicy na posiadanie tak niebezpiecznego artefaktu. – Harry miał niezły ubaw z tej rozmowy. – Co gorsza… zrobili to tylko dlatego, że ta uczennica chciała uczęszczać na dodatkowe zajęcia.

\- Gdzie to słyszałeś? Kto ci to powiedział?

\- Nie martw się tym – wyszeptał do zapalniczki Harry. – Jak się wszyscy mają?

\- W porządku – powiedziała Hermiona. – Zwłaszcza Luna. Wiedziałeś, że niektóre dzikie stworzenia, przy których istnieniu tak się upierała, są prawdziwe?

\- Tak?

\- Tak – powiedziała Hermiona. – Żongler zyskał jako taką renomę, odkąd zaczął drukować historie o Panu Blacku.

\- Panu Blacku? – Harry nadal nie mógł w to uwierzyć.

\- Tak – odparła z entuzjazmem Hermiona. – To jakiś super auror, który podróżuje po świecie i zabija śmierciożerców… myślisz, że zajmie się za nas Voldemortem?

\- Nie wiem, Hermiono – odpowiedział szczerze Harry. – A co z Ronem i resztą?

\- Wszyscy mają się w porządku – wyszeptała Hermiona. – Naprawdę powinieneś do niego zadzwonić. Pani Weasley bardzo się o ciebie zamartwia.

\- Zadzwonię do nich dzisiaj, jeśli nie będzie za późno – obiecał Harry.

\- Profesor Dumbledore rozkazał Zakonowi dać ci trochę przestrzeni. Powiedział im, że to przez niego uciekłeś i gdyby ktoś cię znalazł, to miał uszanować twoje zdanie i zostawić cię w spokoju.

\- Och… czyli niepotrzebnie się od was odciąłem. – Głos Harry'ego ugrzązł mu w gardle. – Przepraszam.

\- Nic się nie stało, Harry. – Hermiona mogła zachować ochrzan do spotkania twarzą w twarz. – Miałeś może okazję do nauki?

\- Miałem. – Harry uśmiechnął się ironicznie. – Armia Dumbledore'a będzie miała sporo do nadrobienia.

\- Co takiego zamierzasz wprowadzić? – zapytała Hermiona.

\- Zależy od poziomu. – Harry ziewnął. – Mam zamiar wprowadzić dwa poziomy. Pierwszy dla każdego, który przejdzie test, drugi dla drużyny z Ministerstwa.

\- Jakiego rodzaju test? – zapytała podejrzliwie Hermiona.

\- Nie wydaje mi się, żeby ci się spodobał. – Harry spróbował uniknąć odpowiadania na to pytanie. – Ale jest konieczny.

\- Okej… dobrze się bawiłeś?

\- Bardzo – westchnął Harry. – Czuję się tak, jakbym przeżył w to lato zupełnie inne życie.

\- To dobrze, kupiłeś podręczniki?

\- Nie. – Harry zamknął oczy. – Zapomniałem.

\- Ja ci kupiłam. – Hermiona uśmiechnęła się. – Wiedziałam, że zapomnisz.

\- Dzięki. Oddam ci – odpowiedział z ulgą Harry. – Porozmawiam teraz z Ronem… chyba, że chcesz o czymś innym pogadać.

\- Obiecujesz, że wrócisz?

\- Obiecuję.

\- W takim razie do zobaczenia, Harry.

\- Do widzenia, Hermiono. – Harry zamknął zapalniczkę i ponownie ją otworzył. – Ron? Ron? Jesteś tam?

\- Jestem. Kto tam? – z zapalniczki rozległ się zaspany głos Rona.

\- Tu Harry… jak się masz?

\- Harry? – Szok rozbudził Rona. – W porządku, a jak tam u ciebie?

\- Nie było lepiej – powiedział cicho Harry. – Jak się mają Armaty?

\- Bywało lepiej – odpowiedział szybko Ron. – Po prostu mają zły sezon.

\- Nie poddawaj się. – Harry zaśmiał się. – Sezon się jeszcze nie skończył… zawsze jest jeszcze następny rok.

\- Racja.

\- Czekają, aż będziesz mógł dołączyć do drużyny – powiedział z uśmiechem Harry. – Nie można wygrywać bez największej gwiazdy drużyny.

\- Dwóch gwiazd – odparł Ron. – Szukają nowego szukającego. Ten, co mają teraz to kompletny idiota.

\- Jak lato?

\- W porządku, twoje?

\- W porządku.

\- Ja… mama mi każe zejść z fiuu, do zobaczenia.

\- Widzimy się w pociągu.

Ron zamknął swoją zapalniczkę i poszedł dołączyć do rodziny.

\- Potrzebujesz czegoś, mamo?

\- Pora na kolację – powiedziała Molly. – Nie będziemy przeciągać tylko po to, żebyś mógł porozmawiać ze swoją dziewczyną.

\- Nie rozmawiałem z dziewczyną. – Ron nałożył sobie sporą porcję jedzenia. – Rozmawiałem z Harrym.

\- Co? – Molly upuściła widelec. – Powiedziałeś Harry?

\- Tak, mamo. Kazał mi was pozdrowić.

\- Jak się czuje?

\- Mówi, że dobrze. – Ron pozwolił sobie nałożyć jeszcze więcej jedzenia na talerz.

\- Je wystarczająco dużo? Jest mu ciepło? Jest zdrowy? Mów wszystko, co wiesz.

\- Tego nie wiem, mamo. – Ron wzruszył ramionami. – Głównie rozmawialiśmy o Armatach.

 **No i mamy 40 rozdział. Trochę dłuższy od poprzednich.**

 **Podziękowania dla Salianny i Nany16210 za betę i przypominanie o pracy nad tym cudeńkiem.**

 **Nie będę się rozwodzić długo, więc pora na pytanie.**

 **Q: Marvel czy DC? ;)**

 **A: Marvel jeśli chodzi o filmy, DC – komiksy. Po reżyserskiej wersji Batman v Superman ja podziękuję.**

 **Omake 1 zaświaty:**

\- Tak! To mój syn! – krzyknął James. – Harry zażartował sobie z całego świata… jestem z niego taki dumny.

\- Skoro jest moim chrześniakiem – Syriusz napuszył się – to na pewno ma to po mnie.

\- Nie, po mnie – odkrzyknął James.

\- Po mnie.

\- Po mnie.

\- Po mnie.

\- Po mnie.

\- Po mnie.

\- Po mnie.

\- Po mnie.

\- Co wy robicie? – Lily dołączyła do rozmowy.

\- Kłócimy się o to, kto jest odpowiedzialny za to, że Harry puścił w bambuko cały świat – odparł nerwowo Syriusz.

\- Idioci – odparła głośno Lily. – To oczywiste po kim to ma. Nie wiem, jak możecie się kłócić o coś tak głupiego.

\- Przepraszamy – powiedzieli chórem James i Syriusz.

\- Ma to po mnie – dokończyła z dumą Lily. – Wasza dwójka może była odpowiedzialna za jeden czy dwa szczegóły, ale zdecydowaną większość ma po mnie.

\- CO?

 **Omake 2:**

Biedny agent 86 wpadł do Amerykańskiej Agencji Aurorów.

\- Dajcie mi Ognistej! JUŻ! – krzyknął zdesperowany, opadając na miejsce przed biurkiem pani komendant.

\- Co się stało? – zapytała jedna z nowych rekrutów, przynosząc butelkę z płomiennym napojem.

\- Dokładnie, agencie 86 i lepiej dla ciebie, żeby to było coś ważnego – wywarczała niezadowolona komendant, która próbowała zlokalizować Pana Blacka i namówić go do opuszczenia kraju.

\- Pamięta pani tę SNAFU/FUBAR* w Endsville, gdzie dwóch mugoli uwięziło Ponurego Żniwiarza? – wykrztusił z trudem 86, haustem połykając zawartość butelki.

\- Tak, pieprzony koszmar i jeszcze trochę, co z tego? – westchnęła komendant.

\- Pan Black jest jego szefem! – Rozległo się czknięcie i odgłos uderzenia o biurko. Fascynujące jak szybko można przejść z trzeźwego do stanu absolutnego upojenia.

\- ...Kuurrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr…

Komendant wyjęła z szafy swoją butelkę Ognistej Whiskey i szybko dołączyła do agenta 86 w krainie nietrzeźwości.

* **SNAFU/FUBAR – Situation Normal, All Fucked Up/ Fucked Up Beyond All Recognition**


	41. Koniec jest bliski

**Rozdział 41.**

 **Kurczaki, Knocik i konkursy + omake**

\- Dziękuję wszystkim za przybycie. – Dumbledore omiótł wzrokiem pokój. – Kingsley, może ty zacznij?

\- Wczoraj rano, dwójka aurorów, po otrzymaniu informacji od wtyczki, znalazła ciało Antonina Dołohowa. Wygląda na to, że zabójca znalazł go podczas kąpieli w wannie. Mamy teorię, że zabójca pociągnął go za nogę, tym samym zanurzając jego głowę pod wodę. Następnie stopą nadepnął na jego klatkę piersiową, przyciskając go do dna wanny i nie pozwalając mu na zaczerpnięcie oddechu.

\- Dlaczego uważasz, że akurat to zabójstwo jest takie ważne?

\- Dołohowa zabito bez użycia magii. – Kingsley oblizał usta. – A w Anglii znam tylko jedną osobę, która miałaby do tego motyw i która ma nałożone ograniczenia na używanie magii.

\- Nie sugerujesz chyba, że Harry miałby mieć coś z tym wspólnego? – wrzasnęła Molly. – Każdy mógł to zrobić. Skoro już tak bardzo chcesz wskazywać palcami, to czemu nie Ron, albo Hermiona?

\- Nie mają tego samego instynktu zabójcy, który ma Harry – powiedział z przekąsem Kingsley.

\- Jak śmiesz mówić, że Harry to morderca. – Oczy Molly zdradzały oznaki wybuchu złości, który równie dobrze mógłby rozwalić całą kwaterę główną. – Nie pozwolę, żebyś…

\- Nie śmiem. – Kingsley również z trudem zachował spokój. – To, co w ty momencie mówię, jest oficjalnym stanowiskiem, które wpycha wszystkim Minister i jego przedstawiciele. Mówią, że z wszystkich możliwych podejrzanych, tylko dzieci mają opory przed używaniem magii, tym bardziej wiedząc o ograniczeniach na nich nałożonych. Z tych dzieci tylko Potter ma na tyle odwagi, żeby wejść do pokoju, zabić człowieka i spokojnie z tego pokoju wyjść. Zwrócili też uwagę, że Harry ma status zaginionego, tym samym nie ma alibi.

\- Wygląda na to, że Korneliusz nie był na tyle szczery, na ile mówił, że jest, gdy obiecał nam swoje wsparcie. – Dumbledore pokręcił smutno głową.

\- Marne szanse – powiedział z szyderczym uśmiechem Moody – jeśli myśli, że coś tak żałosnego stanie się powodem do procesu.

\- Wyjaśnij – rozkazał Dumbledore.

\- Tonks. – Moody zwrócił się do swojej podopiecznej. – Powiedz im to, co wcześniej powiedziałaś mnie.

\- Hermionę i mnie zaatakowała grupa śmierciożerców – zaczęła Tonks. – Otoczyli nas w alejce i nie zapowiadała się czysta walka. I dokładnie w tym momencie pojawił się mały mężczyzna, który przedstawił się jako Profesor, i zapytał, czy potrzebujemy pomocy. Następnie przeprowadził nas przez urządzenie transportowe niewiadomego pochodzenia, które nazwał przenośną dziurą. Z oddali patrzyliśmy, jak mężczyzna, który twierdził, że jest Panem Blackiem, zabił tych śmierciożerców… Jakby to wszystko podliczyć, ta walka trwała może z trzy sekundy.

\- Dung – rozkazał Moody.

\- Wszyscy wiedzą, że w okolicy był szwadron aurorów – powiedział nerwowo mężczyzna. – Zamawiali jedzenie, a dostawcy byli opłacani przez pewnych ludzi, którzy przekazali dalej informację.

\- Proszę bardzo. – Moody uśmiechnął się krzywo. – Black był w okolicy i najprawdopodobniej był świadomy szwadronu aurorów… tak naprawdę, moim zdaniem zaatakował głównie ze względu na obecność szwadronu. Nie ma sensu marnować takiej szansy do treningu i przekazania wiedzy.

\- Masz rację. – Dumbledore kiwnął wolno głową. – Wystarczyłoby, żeby Harry w sądzie wspomniał, że Black był w okolicy i sprawa zostałaby od razu zamknięta… ale jesteś pewny, że to nie Harry?

\- Chłopak ma potencjał – powiedział Moody – ale to jeszcze nie ten poziom. Wiele lat zajęłoby mu dotarcie do punktu, w którym mógłby się zakraść do członka wewnętrznego kręgu i uciszyć go w tak profesjonalny sposób.

\- Dziękuję. – Dumbledore zamknął oczy. – To chciałem usłyszeć… czy ktoś jeszcze ma coś do dodania?

\- Harry skontaktował się dzisiaj z Ronem – zaoferowała Molly. – Ron powiedział, że rozmawiali głównie o Armatach. Potem zafiukałam do Hermiony, która mi powiedziała, że Harry jadł wystarczająco, nauczył się wielu rzeczy i że jest szczęśliwy.

\- Mówił coś o powrocie do szkoły? – Minerva bała się straty kolejnego ulubionego ucznia.

\- Hermiona kazała mu obiecać, że wróci – powiedziała z uczuciem Molly. – Ron wspomniał też, że Harry obiecał się z nim spotkać w pociągu.

\- Bardzo się z tego cieszę – wtrącił się Dumbledore. – Bardzo bym was prosił, żebyście nie męczyli go pytaniami o to lato. Powie nam w swoim czasie. Najważniejsze jest to, że jest bezpieczny i że zamierza wrócić.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

\- Ministrze – odezwała się Bones, wchodząc do jego gabinetu. – Muszę z panem porozmawiać o pana planie ponownego wrobienia młodego Pottera.

\- Jak śmiesz sugerować, że zrobiłbym coś takiego? – krzyknął oburzony Korneliusz. – Uważaj, bo możesz stracić posadę.

\- A pan przez taką głupotę może stracić głowę – warknęła Bones. – Ma pan pojęcie, co pan tym narobił?

\- Przecież Potter mógł to zrobić – zauważył Minister. – Kto inny miał motyw i zakaz używania magii. W dodatku, jeśli wierzyć gazetom, Potter jest zakochany w tej mugolskie dziewczynie, która została zraniona przez jedno z zaklęć Dołohowa w Departamencie Tajemnic.

\- A ma pan pojęcie, co, poza tym morderstwem, wydarzyło się w okolicy? – Amelia była w szoku. – Na Pokątnej Pan Black uwięził i unieszkodliwił kilka dementorów. Próbuje pan wrobić Harry'ego Pottera w przestępstwo, które popełnił Pan Black… nie sądzi pan, że go pan tym zdenerwuje? Nie wie pan, co się dzieje z ludźmi, którzy denerwują Pana Blacka?

\- To wszystko to był pomysł mojego asystenta – wykrztusił z siebie Knot. – Zwolnię go za to.

\- Myśli pan, że jestem taka głupia, żeby się na to nabrać? – zapytała Bones.

\- Miałem taką nadzieję – odparł Knot zaskakująco szczerze. – Wesprzyj mnie, a dostaniesz wszystko, co zechcesz. Pieniądze, władzę, wszystko.

\- Chce mnie pan przekupić? – Amelia zaśmiała się.

\- Jeśli nie mogę pani przekupić, to każę panią zaaresztować – powiedział pewnie Knot.

\- Myśli pan, że moi ludzie zaaresztowaliby mnie na pana widzimisię? – Amelia pokręciła głową. – Ministrze, muszę pana poprosić o dymisję.

\- Niby dlaczego miałbym to zrobić?

\- Bo jeśli pan tego nie zrobi, to będę musiała pana zaaresztować pod zarzutem zagrożenia życia każdego mężczyzny, kobiety i dziecka w Zjednoczonym Królestwie. Oboje dobrze wiemy, co się dzieje z ludźmi, którzy denerwują Pana Blacka. Strach pomyśleć, co może się stać z naszym krajem, jeśli się pana nie pozbędziemy.

\- Co? – Knot zbladł. – Musisz mnie ochronić.

\- Daję panu ostatnią szansę na dymisję. Potem będę musiała pana zaaresztować. Już ustaliliśmy, że to pan jest odpowiedzialny za próbę wrobienia Harry'ego Pottera… niech pan sobie tego nie utrudnia. – Bones wyciągnęła różdżkę. – To jak to będzie, panie Knot?

\- Wynocha z mojego gabinetu – wrzasnął Knot. – Wynocha.

\- Ministrze – powiedziała Amelia z uśmiechem. – Aresztuję pan pod zarzutem lekkomyślnego narażenia na niebezpieczeństwo oraz korupcję.

\- Ale ja nie mogę iść do więzienia – jęknął Knot. – Takich jak ja używają jak walutę.

\- Nie, używają was jak… no dobra, rzeczywiście jak walutę. – Bones wzruszyła ramionami. – Z drugiej strony Black może pana zabić.

\- A co jeśli odsunę się od rządu i polityki? – zapytał z nadzieją Knot. – Myślisz, że wtedy zostawi mnie w spokoju?

\- Działy się dziwniejsze rzeczy. – Amelia zapisała sobie w głowie, że musi kupić myśloodsiewnię, żeby móc później odtworzyć tę rozmowę.

\- Dlaczego nie możesz mnie przed nim ochronić? Rozkazuję ci mnie chronić, gdy już zdymisjonuję.

\- Gdy podpisze pan rezygnację, to nie będzie powodu, żebym miała pana chronić – przypomniała mu Amelia.

\- I może wtedy Black nie będzie miał powodu, żeby mnie zabić – powiedział szybko Knot. – Oczywiście, gdy już zrezygnuję i będę bezpieczny, to mogę zostać wysoko cenionym doradcą dla rządu.

\- Albo może pan iść do więzienia, jeśli nie podejmie pan decyzji w ciągu najbliższych trzech sekund – powiedziała niecierpliwie Amelia.

\- Podpiszę dymisję. Zrobię, co chcesz.

\- Wiedziałam, że przejrzy pan na oczy. – Amelia wskazała na drzwi. – Ktoś tu przyjdzie, spakuje pana rzeczy i je panu wyśle… za drzwiami czeka dwóch aurorów, którzy pana odeskortują z budynku.

\- To jeszcze nie koniec – obiecał Knot, wychodząc z gabinetu.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Harry i przyjaciele obudzili się wcześnie rano i urządzili zebranie podczas śniadania, aby przedyskutować, co zrobić dalej.

\- Więc… czemu lecimy do Szwecji? – zapytał Profesor z dziwnym wyrazem twarzy.

\- Wyścig na miotłach – odpowiedział Harry. – Chciałem wziąć w nim udział, odkąd tylko o nim przeczytałem.

\- Czy to czasami nie jest ten, który kończy się zwykle z mniejszą ilością uczestników niż na starcie? – zapytała zmartwiona Pomocnica.

\- Trasa przebiega przez smocze sanktuarium. – Harry wzruszył ramionami.

\- Och… w takim razie udanej zabawy. – Profesor kiwnął głową. – I nie daj się zabić.

\- Tak – zgodziła się Pomocnica. – To nie byłoby dobre.

\- Wszystko będzie dobrze – powiedział z uśmiechem Harry. – Nie, żebym się przechwalał, czy coś, ale mało kto w Anglii jest mi w stanie dorównać lotem na miotle. A już tym bardziej nikt w Hogwarcie. Jeśli mi się poszczęści, to może skończę tak w połowie. Po prostu chciałem spróbować swoich sił.

\- Masz miotłę? – zapytał szybko Profesor.

\- Chciałem użyć tej miotły, którą dostałem od Mechanika w Australii… czemu?

\- Wydaje mi się, że to dobry czas, żeby ci powiedzieć o naszych najnowszych wynalazkach – wyjawił Profesor.

\- Pierwszym z nich jest ulepszona miotła – dodała Pomocnica. – Mechanik stwierdził, że raczej nie opuści swojego zakątka, ale zgodził się z nami pracować.

\- Razem udało nam się ulepszyć jeden z jego projektów… Pomocnico, pokaż nasze dzieło.

\- Oto one. – Pomocnica wyciągnęła spod stołu długą, metalową rurę. – Jest szybsza, nadaje się do skomplikowanych manewrów i ma niezliczoną ilość zaklęć zapewniających wygodę i ciepło.

\- Dlaczego nie ma witek? – Harry uważnie się przyjrzał przedmiotowi.

\- Bo nie potrzebuje witek – wyjaśnił Profesor.

\- Dodajcie trochę przed wyścigiem. – Harry uśmiechnął się.

\- Niby dlaczego mielibyśmy to zrobić? – Pomocnica podrapała się po brodzie. – Bez nich jest bardziej wydajna.

\- Na wyścigu będzie wielu przedstawicieli firm miotlarskich. – Harry uśmiechnął się szeroko. – I niektórzy zawodnicy będą sponsorowani przez te firmy.

\- I nie chcesz, żeby ukradli nasz pomysł. – Profesor od razu zrozumiał, co chodziło po głowie Harry'ego. – Genialne.

\- Staram się – powiedział skromnie Harry. – Co jeszcze macie?

\- Ten płaszcz – odparła Pomocnica, wyciągając dużą stertę materiału. – Wspomniałeś, że potrzebujesz ulepszonej peleryny niewidki i udał nam się stworzyć coś takiego, przymierz.

\- Okej. – Harry włożył płaszcz. – Nic się nie dzieje.

\- To jest jedno z ulepszeń – wyjaśnił Profesor. – Zmieni się tak, żeby dopasować się do twojego ubioru.

\- Super. Co jeszcze?

\- Ma wbudowany zmodyfikowane zaklęcie Fideliusa, który ma pasożytnicze działanie na twoją magię i jej pokłady – wyjaśniła Pomocnica. – Gdy je aktywujesz, znikasz i nie odkryją cię żadne magiczne ani technologiczne umiejętności.

\- Nie jesteś niewidzialny – dodał Profesor. – Po prostu przez tę ochronę nikt nie będzie cię mógł zobaczyć.

\- Świetna robota – powiedział z uśmiechem Harry.

\- To jeszcze nie wszystko – powiedział szybko Profesor. – Nie powiedzieliśmy ci, z czego jest zrobiony ten płaszcz.

\- Z czego jest zrobiony ten płaszcz?

\- Pamiętasz te dementory, które opryskałeś czekoladą? – zapytała niewinnie Pomocnica. – Cóż, znaleźliśmy zastosowanie dla ich płaszczy.

\- I włosy testrala, które znaleźliśmy w okolicy. Nie wspominając o…

\- Czekajcie – przerwał im Harry. – Testrale mają włosy?

\- Tak, mają – odparł Profesor. – Jak mówiłem, są tu też włosy tebo, jedwab z akromantuli, szczuroszczet, przynajmniej ta część, która wyrasta mu na plecach…

\- Trochę sierści nundu – dodała Pomocnica. – Skórę pogrebina, włosy kwintopeda, kapturek czerwonego kapturka, włosy wili.

\- I możliwe, że użyliśmy trochę śmierciotuli – dodał szybko Profesor. – Guziki zrobiliśmy z zębów smoka.

\- Wow. Dlaczego użyliście aż tylu rzeczy… i skąd wy je do diaska wytrzasnęliście?

\- Chcieliśmy zobaczyć, czy nam się uda. Strasznie ciężko było nam dopasować wszystkie elementy tak, żeby ze sobą współgrały – odpowiedział Profesor. – A skoro Pomocnica miała pod ręką większość elementów, bo przydają się do eliksirów…

\- Dużą ilość zbierałam podczas podróży. Nie uwierzysz, jakie miałam szczęście. Za każdym razem jak wchodziłam do sklepów, to albo była promocja, albo coś w tym stylu… kilka razy dostawałam rzeczy za darmo w ramach mojego mistrzostwa, albo jako nagrodę.

\- Co ty nie powiesz? – westchnął Harry. – Powiem ci o tym później. Jak wam się udało to wszystko tak szybko połączyć?

\- Szewc i Krawcowa, małżeństwo, które zabraliśmy z Indii i które zdecydowało się zostać na wyspie.

\- Wiem, kim są.

\- To oni nam pomogli – dokończył Profesor. – Są bardzo utalentowani.

\- Dziękuję… czy fakt, że użyliście tylu dziwnych substancji, jakoś wpływa na moce tego płaszcza?

\- Oj tak. W neutralnej postaci płaszcz ma podobny efekt do tego, gdy jest się w pobliżu dementora. Ludzie będą odczuwać zimno, trochę bezsilności… to ostatnie to może być efekt uboczny innego składnika. – Profesor wzdrygnął się. – Jest też bardzo odporny na zaklęcia. Nie jesteśmy pewni wszystkich jego mocy… mieliśmy nadzieję, że poinformujesz nas, gdy odkryjesz coś nowego.

\- Jasne – zgodził się Harry. – Więc… schodzimy, żebym mógł się zapisać na wyścig i żebyście mogli znaleźć dobre miejsca?

\- Okej – powiedział Profesor.

\- No – zgodziła się Pomocnica.

Trójka przyjaciół teleportowała się w dół i pojawiła się przed stołem, przy którym odbywały się zapisy do najniebezpieczniejszego wyścigu w magicznym świecie oraz jedynego wyścigu, którego trasa przebiegała przez sanktuarium smoków.

\- Wy tu do wyścigu? – zapytał neutralnym głosem urzędnik za biurkiem.

\- Tak – odparł Harry.

\- Uczestnik czy obserwator?

\- Uczestnik – odpowiedział Harry.

\- W porządku. – Mężczyzna wyjął plik dokumentów. – Proszę wypełnić te dokumenty i zamknąć je w tej kopercie.

\- Nie chce pan znać mojego imienia? – Harry spojrzał na formularze.

\- Nie. – Urzędnik pokręcił głową. – Łatwiej jest, gdy nie znam waszych imion. Jeśli pan zginie, ta koperta zostanie wysłana do najbliższego krewnego, razem z listem z kondolencjami.

\- A co jeśli wygram?

\- Jeśli pan wygra, to ktoś na scenie poprosi pana o imię, zanim wręczy panu trofeum – powiedział powoli urzędnik. – To jest pana numer… powodzenia.

\- Trzynaście? – Harry zamrugał. – Cóż… chyba sam sobie muszę przynieść szczęście.

\- Baw się dobrze – krzyknął Profesor.

\- Widzimy się na mecie – dodała Pomocnica.

Harry podszedł do grupy zawodników i chwilę potem zaczął rozmowę z jednym z mężczyzn.

\- No, to jaką masz strategię? – zapytał szybko mężczyzna.

\- Po prostu polecę. – Harry wzruszył ramionami. – A ty?

\- Ja polecę w środku – odpowiedział szybko mężczyzna. – Widziałem już ten wyścig. Smoki zjadają tych na samym początku, a później odlatują w poszukiwaniu pojedynczych osobników z tyłu… Środek, tam jest moje miejsce. Przeżyję ten wyścig, zobaczysz.

\- To fajnie… muszę iść… tam. – Harry odszedł od dziwnego mężczyzny.

\- Cześć. – Dziewczyna w koszulce ozdobionej logo Nimbusa podeszła do Harry'ego. – Jesteś tu razem z którąś z firm?

\- Nie bardzo. – Harry przygryzł wargę. – Ale gdybym chciał, to bym mógł.

\- Tak? – Kobieta wydawała się lekko zdziwiona odpowiedzią Harry'ego. – Ja jestem tu z Nimbusem… najlepsze miotły na rynku. Jaką masz miotłę?

\- Coś, co przygotowali dla mnie moi przyjaciele – odparł Harry. – Miałem kiedyś model dwa tysiące. Kochałem tę miotłę, ale niestety przytrafił jej się przykry wypadek.

\- Jeśli podobał ci się dwa tysiące, to na pewno spodoba ci się najnowszy model. – Kobieta wskazała na swoją miotłę. – Ma wszystko to, co kochaliśmy w starych modelach i kilka nowych elementów, które dodaliśmy w tym sezonie… przysłuchaj się moim podziękowaniom, tam o wszystkim powiem.

\- Podziękowaniom? – zapytał głupio Harry.

\- Wygram ten wyścig. – Kobieta uśmiechnęła się. – Tylko patrz.

\- Ja…

\- Uczestnicy na miejsca. – Ogłoszenie spikera przerwało odpowiedź Harry'ego.

\- Powodzenia – odezwał się Harry, gdy oboje dobiegli do linii startu.

\- Na miejsca… gotowi… start – krzyknął spiker.

Harry odbił się od ziemi i od razu poleciał na przód grupy. Ryzykując spojrzenie za siebie, Harry z przerażeniem stwierdził, że w jego pogoń ruszyło tuzin smoków. Jeden nawet przygotowywał się do tego, żeby jednym wydechem spopielić Chłopca-Który-Przeżył. Robiąc szybki unik w lewo, Harry uniknął pierwszego strumienia płomienia. Kolejny unik i kolejne płomienie ominęły go szerokim łukiem.

Harry po raz kolejny zaryzykował spojrzeniem w tył i wzdrygnął się, gdy zobaczył, że jeszcze więcej smoków dołączyło do pościgu.

\- Muszę przyciągać chyba każdego smoka w okolicy. – Harry przeklął swój los.

Strumień płomieni przerwał jego przeklinanie. Tym razem ogień był na tyle blisko, że przypalił kilka gałązek, które w pośpiechu przykleił mu Profesor.

Biorąc głęboki wdech, Harry pociągnął za rączkę miotły i wystrzelił w stronę słońca, mając nadzieję, że jego blask pozwoli mu się na chwilę ukryć przed atakującymi.

\- Nie zadziałało. – Harry wykonał beczkę, uciekając przed atakującym smokiem. – Spróbujmy w drugą stronę.

Jak pomyślał, tak zrobił. Harry szybko skierował rączkę miotły ostro w dół w stronę ziemi. Bliżej i bliżej pewnej śmierci, w ostatniej chwili, dosłownie metr nad ziemią, Harry wyprostował miotłę i pognał w stronę mety.

Ryzykując ostatnie spojrzenie przez ramię, Harry obserwował ze zdumieniem, jak kilka smoków zaorało w ziemię, a kilka następnych próbowało bez skutku wyhamować, żeby nie podzielić losu kolegów.

\- Kurde – powiedział zdumiony Harry, przekraczając linię mety w odgłosach braw i gratulacji. – To nie jest coś, co można zobaczyć każdego dnia.

Tłum zupełnie oszalał w momencie, w którym Harry zszedł z miotły. Szybko został otoczony przez zarówno organizatorów imprezy, jak i ludzi, którzy mu dobrze życzyli.

\- Gratulacje – krzyknął jeden z sędziów, aby zagłuszyć szum tłumu.

\- Dzięki – odkrzyknął Harry.

\- Tędy proszę. Musimy wręczyć panu nagrodę za pierwsze miejsce, a innym nagrodę za przeżycie – dodał mężczyzna, ręką wskazując na wzniesioną platformę.

Harry oraz pozostali uczestnicy weszli na platformę i czekali na przyznanie im nagród.

\- Panie i panowie. – Starszy mężczyzna stanął za mównicą i skierował się w stronę tłumu. – Doświadczyliśmy dzisiaj czegoś wyjątkowego, nigdy wcześniej w historii tego wydarzenia nie mieliśmy tak mało ofiar. Powodem jest nasz tegoroczny zwycięzca, człowiek, który przyciągnął uwagę prawie każdego smoka w okolicy, a następnie unieszkodliwił je za pomocą czegoś niezwykłego… a mianowicie, bezbłędnie wykonanego Zwrotu Wrońskiego. Kolejny pierwszy raz w tej kompetycji. Proszę podejść tutaj i przyjąć nagrodę.

\- Dziękuję. – Harry przyjął sporej wielkości trofeum.

\- Czy reprezentuje pan jakąś firmę? – zapytał mężczyzna. – Czy raczej jest pan wolnym strzelcem?

\- Chyba można powiedzieć, że jestem tutaj z Black Ink. – Słowa Harry'ego wstrząsnęły tłumem.

\- A nazywa się pan…? – zapytał wolno mężczyzna.

Tłum zamarł w oczekiwaniu na odpowiedź.

\- Tak… rzeczywiście, moje imię. – Harry spojrzał na widownię. – Jestem Pan Black.

\- Pan Black? – Mężczyzna wyjąkał.

\- Tak, Pan Black – potwierdził Harry. – Potrzebujecie mnie do czegoś jeszcze, czy mogę już sobie iść?

\- Może pan iść. – Mężczyzna oblizał wargi. – Dziękuję, że uhonorował pan to wydarzenie swoją obecnością.

\- Chciałem się pojawić od dłuższego czasu – powiedział z uśmiechem Harry. – Jednak przez pewien czas nie miałem jak się tu pojawić… miłego dnia.

Harry zeskoczył z platformy i udał się do swoich przyjaciół.

\- Idziemy?

\- Nie mam tu nic więcej do roboty – odparł Profesor. – Pomocnico?

\- Ja też nie. – Pomocnica pokręciła głową. – Chodźmy.

Trójka przyjaciół z powrotem pojawiła się na pokładzie zeppelina i Pomocnica od razu chwyciła Harry'ego za rękę i odciągnęła go na bok.

\- Tak?

\- Nie zajmę ci dużo czasu – upewniła go przyjaciółka. – Mamy więcej rzeczy do pokazania, ale to może poczekać… zastanawiałam się tylko… chciałbyś być silniejszy?

\- To mogłoby mi się przydać.

\- Tak – odparła Pomocnica. – Ale to nie będzie przyjemne.

\- Co masz na myśli? – zapytał Harry z uniesioną brwią.

\- Gdy byliśmy na dalekim wschodzie, to udało mi się zdobyć trochę krwi reema. – Pomocnica przygryzła wargę. – Nie wiem, czy wiesz, ale wypicie jej da ci wielką siłę.

\- Gdzie haczyk?

\- Krew reema jest niezwykle rzadka. Miałam szczęście z tą ilością, którą mi się udało zdobyć. Ostatnio zaczęłam, razem z Doktor, z nią eksperymentować. – Pomocnica wzięła głęboki wdech. – Ustaliłyśmy, że mamy jej nadmiar i że możemy kontynuować nasze badania i nadal zostawić trochę dla ciebie.

\- Wspaniale – powiedział Harry. – Gdzie ten haczyk?

\- Nie wiemy, jak zadziała na ciebie – odparła Pomocnica. – Doktor myśli, że mogą stać się dwie rzeczy. Albo staniesz się silniejszy niż wtedy, gdy zostałeś po części wilkołakiem i wampirem.

\- Albo?

\- Albo nie zrobi wiele – odpowiedziała Pomocnica. – Obie nie sądzimy, żeby ta krew miała na ciebie zadziałać w negatywny sposób.

\- Dobra. Spróbuję.

\- Najpierw połknij to. – Pomocnica wręczyła Harry'emu małą metalową kulkę. – Sprawi, że nie będziesz wydzielał żadnego zapachu. Plus pomoże ci kontrolować nową siłę, jeśli się wszystko uda. Bez tego jest ryzyko, że zamienisz mnie w masę przy zwykłym uścisku.

\- Jak to działa? – Harry chwycił kulkę i szybko ją połknął.

\- Jak dotrze do twojego żołądka, to rozbije się na małe kawałeczki. Te kawałeczki rozniosą się po całym ciele i tam będą wykonywać swoją robotę – odpowiedziała Pomocnica.

\- Dzięki. – Tym razem to Harry wziął głęboki wdech. – Krew?

\- Tutaj. – Pomocnica podała mu fiolkę. – Najlepiej chyba wychylić całą tę fiolkę za jednym zamachem.

\- Dobra. – Harry zdjął nakrętkę. – Zaczynamy.

Harry zamknął oczy i wylał zawartość fiolki prosto do gardła.

\- I jak? – Pomocnica wzdrygnęła się na ten widok.

\- Lepiej niż myślałem. – Kły Harry'ego wydłużyły się. – Wygląda na to, że moja wampirza część bardzo polubiła tę krew, moje kły się pojawiły… nie robiły tego nigdy wcześniej.

\- Idź. Połóż się – rozkazała Pomocnica. – Ja zadzwonię do Doktor.

Harry wrócił do swojego pokoju, gdzie przypomniał sobie radę sprzedawcy. Zatrzymał się więc przed lustrem i wyłączył urządzenie, które maskowało jego twarz.

Harry zaniemówił w szoku. Wcześniej jego włosy kruczoczarne, teraz przeplatały się przez nie pasma bieli… efekt uboczny przyjęcia daru od yuki onny. Jego twarz była opalona i oznaczona liniami. Na jego rękach i ramionach pojawiły się nowe blizny. Jednak największą różnicą były oczy. Kiedyś błyszczały chęcią życia, teraz były inne. Po kilku minutach zastanawiania się, czemu były inne, Harry poddał się i zdecydował się wypróbować bransoletkę Harry'ego.

Po aktywowaniu bransoletki, Harry skurczył się o cały cal i stracił trochę z opalenizny. Jego mięśnie, które sobie wyroił przez te wakacje, przestały być tak widoczne, a jego oczy z powrotem nabrały blasku. Po kilku minutach przyglądania się Harry zdjął bransoletkę i poszedł do łóżka na zasłużony wypoczynek.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

 _Śmierć głupca_

 _Laetus Lovegood_

 _Były minister Korneliusz Knot został znaleziony martwy w swoim domu. Jako przyczynę podano samobójstwo. Śledczy wywnioskowali, że minister zrzucił się ze schodów co najmniej kilka razy, po czym zdecydował się zakończyć swoje życie wypijając trzy czwarte szklanki żrącej substancji. Jak wszyscy pamiętamy, ostatnim projektem ministra było wrobienie Harry'ego Pottera w akt, który najprawdopodobniej dokonał Pan Black. Nasza redakcja nie ma wiele więcej do dodania w tej sprawie, ale chcielibyśmy zauważyć jak często osoby, które zirytowały niesławnego Pana Blacka kończyły, tak zwanym samobójstwem…_

 **WIEM WIEM**

 **Ale ciężko mi, ok? Robię co mogę, ale nadmiar pracy, nadmiar studiów, nadmiar racy po pracy. Nadmiar wszystkiego.**

 **Wracam. Powoli, ale wracam. W końcu zostało tylko 9 rozdziałów do końca części pierwszej.**

 **Tutaj na pewno przydały mi się moje dwie książeczki: „Quidditch przez wieki" i „Fantastyczne zwierzęta…"**

 **I wiem, że czasami nie odpowiadam na komentarze, ale zawsze dostaję powiadomienia o złej porze. I albo zapomnę, albo będzie mi się wydawało, że już odpisałam. Złudzenia paranoiczki 10/10.**

 **Wielkie dzięki Salianna za szybką betę, żebym mogła to cudeńko pełne akcji wystawić na światło sztuczne ekranów.**

 **I wielkie dzięki Nana16210 za przypominanie mi mokrą ścierą od podłogi, że śpiące osoby nie mogą pisać rozdziałów.**

 **Q: Co was inspiruje? Siriusly, naprawdę potrzebuję pomocy.**

 **Bez odpowiedzi z mojej strony, bo w tym momencie jest to nic.**

Omake:

\- Więc wy wszyscy myśleliście, że możecie zinfiltrować rangi moich śmierciożerców i wydać nasze plany. Widzę przed sobą prawdziwą przyczynę naszych niepowodzeń.

Wszyscy szpiedzy głośno przełknęli ślinę i w desperacji, Phil śmierciożerca krzyknął.

\- ZAATAKUJEMY PANA BLACKA!

Po sali rozniosło się głośne „CO?!", a na twarzy Voldemorta pojawił się okrutny uśmiech.

\- Oczywiście. GLIZDOGONIE, IDŹ PO ŚWISTOKLIK! – Okaleczony szczur pokuśtykał w stronę sklepu z świstoklikami.

\- Tym razem żadnych zabezpieczeń! Chcemy po prostu świstoklik na tę lokalizację. – Glizdogon podał sprzedawcy karteczkę z miejscem, gdzie ostatnio widziany był Pan Black i z niecierpliwością czekał na wykonanie środka transportu.

W tym samym czasie sprzedawca myślał nad powodem, dla którego tym razem nie chcieli zabezpieczeń. Może chcieli zabić tych śmierciożerców, może byli za biedni, może to byli szpiedzy…sprzedawca pokręcił głową i podjął decyzję. Podał Glizdogonowi gotowy świstoklik i patrzył, jak ten aportuje się do swojego pana.

\- 3…2…1! – Glizdogon zaśmiał się radośnie, obserwując, jak już niedługo zdrajcy mieli spotkać się ze swoją śmiercią. Przynajmniej raz to nie on zostanie skrzywdzony przy próbie zabicia Pana Blacka. Przynajmniej raz nie… Glizdogon podskoczył, gdy uderzyło w niego rzucone przez jednego ze szpiegów „przypadkowe" zaklęcie, które usuwało migdałki.

Tymczasem szpiedzy wylądowali w cyrku. Nie mieli przy sobie różdżek, ale udało im się uzbierać trochę pieniędzy i przyjemnie spędzili dzień.

\- Wiecie co? Może Voldemort wcale nie jest taki zły, skoro zamiast nas zabić, wysłał… - Mężczyzna od razu zaczął się krztusić kawałkiem popcornu. Po szybkiej reakcji towarzyszy, cała grupa zaczęła niezrozumiale kierować modły do powietrza, w które, jak im się wydawało, zamieniał się Pan Black.

– KOCHAMY PANA, PANIE BLACK!

 **Niech żyje Święta Kaczka i do następnego!**


	42. Nie możesz znowu wrócić do domu

**Rozdział 42.**

 **podKufer, ronsądny Ron i AlBusik. + omake**

\- Pobudka, Harry – krzyknęła Pomocnica. – Chyba nie chcesz się spóźnić do szkoły?

\- Jak długo czekałaś, żeby to powiedzieć? – jęknął Harry.

\- Od trzech dni – odpowiedziała z uśmiechem pomocnica. – Zawsze mnie zastanawiało dlaczego moja matka budziła mnie z takim zamiłowaniem. Takie wyrwanie kogoś z objęć Morfeusza, a następnie wrzucenie go w samo centrum zimnego, podłego świata to świetna zabawa.

\- Profesor miał rację, gdy mówił, że jesteś złem wcielonym. – Harry włożył swój nowy płaszcz. – Co się dzieje?

\- Mamy ci jeszcze do pokazania kilka rzeczy. – Pomocnica uśmiechnęła się. – Chodźmy.

\- Idę, idę – zgodził się Harry. – Masz może trochę kawy?

\- Mam milkshake'a – Pomocnica wzruszyła ramionami – wypełnionego pysznymi witaminami i środkami przeciwbólowymi.

\- Cudownie… dlaczego obudziłaś mnie o szóstej rano? – zapytał słabo Harry.

\- Bo nie mogłam się doczekać, żeby zobaczyć twój wyraz twarzy, gdy zobaczysz, że cię obudziłam o tej szóstej… wygląda to lepiej, niż mogłam to sobie wyobrazić. – Pomocnica zaczęła podskakiwać w miejscu. – Zrób to jeszcze raz.

\- Nie. – Harry skierował się w stronę lady, na której w rzędzie ustawione były milkshake'i i szybko połknął zawartość jednej szklanki. – Co chcieliście mi pokazać?

\- To – odparł Profesor, wchodząc do pomieszczenia.

\- Co to takiego? – westchnął Harry. To miała być jedna z tych konwersacji.

\- To – Profesor wyjął kieszeni pomniejszony kufer – jest szkolny kufer z zaklęciem pomniejszającym… nic specjalnego.

\- No nie. – Harry pokręcił głową.

\- Poza zaklęciem zmniejszającym i zaklęciem samopakującym to zwykły, standardowy kufer. – Profesor popchnął kufer przez długość stołu w stronę Harry'ego. – Kupiłem go na Pokątnej. Dodaliśmy kilka zaklęć na wytrwałość i tyle zaklęć zabezpieczających, ile byliśmy w stanie znaleźć. Dołączyłem listę zabezpieczeń, które ty sam mógłbyś dodać.

\- Dlaczego mi go dajecie? – zapytał Harry z dziwnym wyrazem twarzy.

\- Każdy uczeń ma kufer. – Profesor wzruszył ramionami. – Dziwnie by wyglądało, gdybyś go nie miał.

\- Rzeczywiście. – Harry pokiwał głową w zrozumieniu.

\- Stworzyliśmy za to coś ciekawego – powiedziała Pomocnica z ogromny uśmiechem na twarzy. – Jest to zaklęcie, które pozwoli ci przechowywać rzeczy w podprzestrzennym sejfie. Możesz je rzucić bez użycia różdżki i jest bardzo bezpieczne.

\- Jak to działa? – Harry'ego zaintrygowała ogromna ilość zastosowań, które mogłyby wyniknąć z tego zaklęcia.

\- Związane jest z podstawami, które odpowiadają za tworzenie świstoklików i aportację – wyjaśniła Pomocnica. – Badamy to już od jakiegoś czasu i odkryliśmy, że w przypadku wielu magicznych środków transportu, zostajesz wciągnięty w przestrzeń poza naszą obecną rzeczywistością, gdzie jednocześnie jesteś wszędzie i nie ma cię nigdzie, a następnie z powrotem jesteś wypychany do naszego świata.

\- To zaklęcie – kontynuował Profesor – pozwoli ci przechowywać swoje rzeczy poza rzeczywistością, dopóki sam nie zdecydujesz, że chcesz zużyć trochę energii na wyciągnięcie ich.

\- Jednocześnie sprawiając, że są nie do znalezienia i zawsze pod ręką – zakończyła z dumą Pomocnica. Ten kufer to tylko taka gotowa przykrywka na pytania o to, gdzie trzymasz swoje rzeczy. Wypełniliśmy go normalnymi szkolnymi rzeczami, więc nawet jeśli ktoś przebije się przez zabezpieczenia to nikt nie będzie niczego podejrzewał.

\- To… ma sens. – Harry pokręcił głową. – Za dużo czasu spędzacie ze mną.

\- Wiemy – zalamentowała Pomocnica.

\- Czy możliwe jest założenie świstoklika na ten kufer? Ale takiego, którego można będzie aktywować na odległość, żeby móc go odzyskać?

\- Można też dodać kilka zaklęć podsłuchujących i wykrywających – zgodził się Profesor.

\- Na Merlina, ale się zrobiłem paranoiczny – westchnął Harry. – To miało być lato odpoczynku.

\- Spójrz na to z lepszej strony. – Pomocnica próbowała pocieszyć Harry'ego.

\- Jakiej lepszej strony? – zapytał Harry.

\- Nie wiem. – Pomocnica wzruszyła ramionami. – Tak się mówi.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

\- Harry jest w pociągu. – Ron przywitał Hermionę. – Właśnie usłyszałem.

\- To świetnie. – Uśmiech Hermiony szybko zmienił się w zmarszczenie brwi. – Nie mogę się doczekać, żeby powiedzieć mu, co myślę.

\- Będziesz musiała odpuścić. – Ron również zmarszczył brwi. – Nie obchodzi mnie to, że jesteś moją przyjaciółką, tobie powiem to samo, co mówiłem innym. Nie męcz Harry'ego o jego wakacje i nie krzycz na niego.

\- Co? – Oczy Hermiony rozszerzyły się w szoku.

\- Odszedł, bo potrzebował przerwy i jeśli ludzie zaczną na niego krzyczeć, to może znowu uciec – wyjaśnił Ron. – To mój najlepszy przyjaciel… ja… boję się, że jeśli ucieknie jeszcze raz, to już do nas nie wróci.

\- Masz rację. – Hermiona zignorowała wyraz szoku na twarzy Rona. – Pozwolimy mu opowiedzieć o jego wakacjach tylko wtedy, gdy będzie na to gotowy. Ani minuty wcześniej.

\- Powiedziałaś, że mam rację? – Ron nie mógł w to uwierzyć.

\- Tak powiedziałam – westchnęła Hermiona. – Harry uciekł, bo potrzebował odpoczynku od tego całego stresu. Nie potrzebuje tego, żebym mu go dodawała.

\- Powiedziałaś, że mam rację? – Ron nie mógł sobie tego przyswoić.

\- Och, dorośnij, Ron. Mamy ważniejsze sprawy – powiedziała Hermiona.

\- Jak Harry – odparł Ron. – Chodźmy go poszukać… i żadnych pytań czy besztania.

\- Powiedziałam, że masz rację – warknęła Hermiona. – Nie musisz mi teraz tego wypominać.

\- Boję się po prostu, że zapomnisz – odparł powoli Ron.

\- Nie zapomnę – obiecała Hermiona. – Chodźmy.

Hermiona i Ron spędzili kilka dobrych minut na przeszukiwaniu pociągu, w końcu trafili na przedział, w którym Harry samotnie czytał książkę.

\- Harry – krzyknęła Hermiona, rzucając się na przyjaciela i zamykają go w uścisku – Tak bardzo się cieszę, że cię widzę.

\- Ja też się bardzo cieszę, Hermiono. – Harry poklepał przyjaciółkę po plecach. – Ciebie też miło widzieć, Ron.

\- Cześć – powiedział z uśmiechem Ron. – Słyszałeś, co się stało z pozycją nauczyciela obrony przed czarną magią?

\- Kto ją dostał? – zapytał szybko Harry.

\- Prawie Snape – odparł Ron. Zaczęła mu się podobać ta zabawa. – Ale w ostatniej chwili udało im się znaleźć kogoś lepszego.

\- Kogo?

\- Słyszałeś o Panu Blacku, prawda? – Ron uśmiechnął się.

\- Wiem, że nie wzięliby Pana Blacka do nauki obrony. – Harry pokręcił głową. – To kogo wzięli?

\- Masz rację. – Ron kiwnął głową zawiedziony. – To nie Pan Black. To jeden z ludzi, któremu Żongler zlecił napisanie książek o przygodach Pana Blacka.

\- Był aurorem przez trzy lata – dodała Hermiona. – I brał udział w pojedynkach na średnim poziomie, jednak zawsze mu czegoś brakowało, żeby stać się profesjonalistą.

\- Brzmi jak dobry nauczyciel – zgodził się Harry. – Lepszy niż rok temu. Ale powstrzymam się z oceną, dopóki nie zobaczę jak prowadzi swoje zajęcia.

\- Też się martwiłam, że trafi nam się okropny nauczyciel – przyznała Hermiona.

\- Tak – zgodził się Ron. – Poza Lupinem, wszyscy to byli dupki.

\- Fałszywy Moody nie był taki zły – zadumał się Harry. – Chyba od niego nauczyłem się najbardziej przydatnych rzeczy. Lunatyk uczył nas głównie o mrocznych stworzeniach, a nie mamy z nimi na co dzień do czynienia.

\- W sumie…

\- Hej, Harry. – Neville zapukał w szybę. – Możemy się przyłączyć?

\- My? – Harry uniósł brew.

\- My z Ministerstwa – odparł szybko Neville.

\- Jasne, wchodźcie. – Harry ręką zaprosił ich do przedziału.

\- Zastanawialiśmy się – Neville spojrzał na grupkę za nim – czy w tym roku będziesz kontynuował spotkania GD?

\- Nie będę – powiedział szybko Harry. – Ale mam w planach coś innego.

\- Coś innego? – zapytał ochoczo Neville.

\- Poprowadzę dwie grupy. Jedną dla wszystkich zgromadzonych tutaj… tych, którzy udali się ze mną do Ministerstwa i drugą dla wszystkich innych.

\- Czego nas będziesz uczyć? – zapytała Ginny.

\- Nie chcę zepsuć niespodzianki. Zobaczycie.

\- Skoro to nie będzie GD, to co to będzie? – Ginny koniecznie chciała wiedzieć więcej szczegółów.

\- Po prostu będzie to klub naukowy – odpowiedział z uśmiechem Harry. – Kto może powiedzieć coś złego o grupie przyjaciół, którzy chcą się razem uczyć?

\- Nowy nauczyciel obrony? – zaproponowała Luna.

\- Zajmę się nim, jeśli zajdzie taka potrzeba – zapewnił grupę Harry. – Miejmy nadzieję, że do tego nie dojdzie.

\- Co masz na myśli, mówiąc, że się nim zajmiesz? – zapytała z troską Hermiona.

\- Mam na myśli to, że nie pozwolę, żeby jakiś nauczyciel używał krwawego pióra czy innych narzędzi tortur do karania uczniów – odpowiedział spokojnie Harry. – Jeśli coś takiego przydarzy się komukolwiek, chcę, żeby mi o tym powiedziano, żebym mógł podjąć odpowiednie środki.

Uczniowie poruszyli się niespokojnie i spojrzeli po sobie, zwłaszcza po ostatnim zdaniu. Żaden z nich nie chciał wiedzieć, czym dla Harry'ego były „odpowiednie środki".

\- Wracasz w tym roku do drużyny? – zapytał Ron. – Przydałbyś się nam.

\- Nie. – Harry pokręcił głową. – Są powody, dla których nie mogę. Nawet jeśli zniesiono mój zakaz.

\- Och. – Ronowi opadły ramiona. – A gdybyś był w rezerwie?

\- Pomyślę o tym.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

\- Panie Potter. – McGonagall złapała Harry'ego zanim ten miał okazję udać się do wieży. – Dyrektor chciałby z panem porozmawiać.

\- O czym tym razem? – westchnął Harry.

\- Nie uznał za stosowne, żeby się tym ze mną podzielić.

\- Mogę mu chyba poświęcić kilka minut – zgodził się Harry. – Pod warunkiem, że zgodzi się uszanować moją prywatność. Jeśli spróbuje dostać się do mojego umysłu, to wtedy inaczej porozmawiamy. Albo w ogóle nie porozmawiamy. – Starzec nic by nie zobaczył, nawet gdyby próbował, ale trzeba było ustalić jakieś zasady. – To samo dotyczy Snape'a.

\- Proszę za mną. Poinformuję dyrektora o twoich warunkach przed twoim wejściem – zapwniła go McGonagall.

\- Dziękuję. Czytałem pani artykuł w czasopiśmie o transmutacji. Dlaczego nie uczymy się o takich rzeczach na zajęciach?

\- Ponieważ nasz program nauczania jest dostosowany pod potrzeby Ministerstwa i kontrolowanych przez nie egzaminów – wyjaśniła profesor. – Chciałabym was uczyć bardziej… ezoterycznych fragmentów mojej sztuki, ale niestety mam związane ręce i muszę upewnić się, że zdacie egzaminy.

\- Rozumiem. – Harry zmarszczył brwi. – Dlaczego więc nie ma dodatkowych zaawansowanych zajęć transmutacji?

\- Zajęcia dodatkowe są ustalane przez władze szkoły. Jeśli chodzi o to, co może, a co nie może być oferowane jako zajęcia uzupełniające, to ja nie mam nic do powiedzenia. – Minerwa spojrzała na swojego ucznia. – Dlaczego mnie o to pytasz?

\- Po prostu się zastanawiałem się, dlaczego uczymy się tego, czego się uczymy – powiedział Harry, wzruszając ramionami. – Tak jak powiedziałem, pani artykuł był bardzo ciekawy i zastanawiałem się, czemu nie mamy czegoś takiego na lekcjach.

\- Cieszę się, że okazujesz większe zainteresowanie nauką – powiedziała Minerwa z ciepłym uśmiechem. – Szczerze, to prędzej spodziewałabym się panny Granger z takim pytaniem.

\- Hermiona by się nie odważyła – zaprzeczył Harry. – Za bardzo panią szanuje. Wmówiłaby sobie, że ma pani jakiś większy plan tego, czego będzie pani nas uczyć i kiedy.

\- Następnie sama by się tego nauczyła, żeby już to wiedzieć, kiedy nadejdzie czas – dokończyła McGonagall. – Tak, to brzmi jak panna Granger. Nie wiedziałam jednak, że ma o mnie tak wysokie mniemanie.

\- Dużo czasu spędza, próbując panią naśladować. Kilkoro uczniów porównywało ją do pani w niezbyt… pochlebny sposób. – Harry uśmiechnął się. – Jest pani dla niej autorytetem.

\- Dziękuję, panie Potter. – Głos Minerwy był ciężki od emocji. – Zawsze z radością obserwuję sukces swoich uczniów. Świadomość, że jestem dla nich wzorem to dodatkowy bonus.

\- Cieszę się więc, że pani o tym powiedziałem. – Harry wziął głęboki wdech. – Większość osób w naszym domu ma o pani wysokie mniemanie. Hermiona nie jest jedyna, ale tylko ona posuwa się z tym tak daleko.

\- Dziękuję, panie Potter. – Teraz to Minerwa wzięła głęboki wdech. – Poczekaj tutaj, ja poinformuję dyrektora o warunkach waszego spotkania.

\- Dziękuję, pani profesor. Zaczekam.

Twarz Minerwy stężała, gdy wchodziła po schodach do gabinetu dyrektora.

\- Witaj, Minerwo – przywitał swoją zastępcę Dumbledore. – Co mogę dla ciebie zrobić?

\- Pan Potter czeka na zewnątrz na spotkanie z tobą, Albusie – odparła Minerwa. – Poprosił mnie o przekazanie prośby o zachowanie podstawowej grzeczności podczas spotkania z nim.

\- Jakiej podstawowej grzeczności? – zapytał Dumbledore ze skonsternowanym wyrazem twarzy.

\- Nie będziesz próbował wejść do jego umysłu, uszanujesz jego prywatność i nie spróbujesz obejść tej obietnicy przez poproszenie Sewerusa, żeby to zrobił za ciebie – powiedziała ostro Minerwa.

\- Naprawdę ma tak mało zaufania do mnie? – zapytał zszokowany Dumbledore.

\- Ma prawo do tego, żeby jego prywatne myśli takie właśnie zostały. Prywatne – poprawiła go McGonagall. – Prawo, które obowiązuje każdego ucznia oraz każdego pracownika. Prawdę mówiąc, niepokoi mnie, że nawet pomyślał o tym, żeby czegoś takiego zażądać.

\- Zapewniam cię, Minerwo, że w tej sprawie dostosuję się do jego życzeń – zgodził się Dumbledore.

\- Radzę ci, żeby tak było. Pan Potter raczej nie jest w nastroju na twoje gierki.

\- Rozumiem. – Albus zamknął oczy. – Proszę, poproś go tutaj.

Minerwa po raz ostatni obrzuciła Albusa spojrzeniem, po czym wzdychając odwróciła się.

\- Mam nadzieję, że pamiętasz, co ci mówiłam, Albusie. Nie zgadzam się na ponoszenie jakiejkolwiek odpowiedzialności za konsekwencje, które mogą mieć twoje czyny, jeśli mnie nie posłuchasz. – Nie czekając na odpowiedź, McGonagall zeszła ze schodów do swojego ucznia. – Może pan iść, panie Potter, dyrektor zgodził się na pana wymagania.

\- Dziękuję, pani profesor – powiedział szybko Harry. – Doceniam wszystko, co pani dla mnie robi.

\- Powodzenia, panie Potter. – Minerwa uśmiechnęła się, gdy Harry wchodził po schodach.

Harry dotarł do szczytu schodów i wszedł do gabinetu dyrektora.

\- Chciał pan ze mną rozmawiać?

\- Tak – odparł Albus, jednocześnie kiwając głową. – Proszę, usiądź.

\- Dziękuję. – Harry usiadł naprzeciwko dyrektora.

\- Musisz się pewnie zastanawiać, dlaczego poprosiłem cię, żebyś się tu pojawił. Zanim jednak do tego dojdziemy. – Dyrektor zamilkł na moment. – Zanim do tego dojdziemy, chciałbym cię zapytać, dlaczego odczułeś potrzebę poproszenia mnie o uszanowanie twojej prywatności?

\- Ponieważ wcześniej pan tego nie robił – odparł płasko Harry. – Zdaję sobie sprawę z tego, że wytłumaczył pan to sobie i innym większym dobrem i dobrymi chęciami… ale wie pan, jak to mówią, dobrymi chęciami wybrukowane jest piekło.

\- Tak zrobiłem – zgodził się Dumbledore. – I dlaczego odczułeś potrzebę włączenia do tego profesora Snape'a?

\- Jest pan na tyle inteligentny, że szybko skorzystałby pan z tej luki w naszym porozumieniu – powiedział Harry. – I ponieważ on jest małostkowym i mściwym mężczyzną, który nieraz nadużywał swojej mocy i wchodził ludziom do umysłów. Rozumiem, że ma w sobie jakieś cechy, które całkowicie nie skreślają jego osoby – Harry przypomniał sobie, jak ten mężczyzna zorganizował śmierć jednego ze swoich pobratymców – ale to nie jest żadne wytłumaczenie dla czynów, których dopuścił się na moich przyjaciołach.

\- Rozumiem. – Dumbledore kiwnął głową. – Dziękuję, że zadowoliłeś starca swoją odpowiedzią.

\- Nie ma problemu – odparł bez emocji Harry. – Dlaczego chciał pan ze mną rozmawiać?

\- Kiedy byłem młody – zaczął Dumbledore. – Zmęczyły mnie moje obowiązki i zdecydowałem, że potrzebuję wakacji. Opuściłem swój dom i spędziłem kilka miesięcy w mugolskim świecie… to był najszczęśliwszy okres w moim życiu. Na początku zarabiałem za życie polerując buty, później udało mi się uzyskać przyuczenie do zawodu u kominiarza. Nauczyłem się więcej magii od niego i jego przyjaciółki niani, niż przez wszystkie lata spędzone w szkole… Mówię to dlatego, że chciałbym cie przeprosić. Wiem, jak to jest, mieć na sobie taki wielki ciężar nałożony przez społeczeństwo i wiem, jak relaksujące potrafią być takie wakacje.

\- Rozumiem. – Harry przechylił głowę. – Spodziewałem się żądania wyjaśnień i tego, gdzie byłem. Nie wierzyłem w to, że zdecydował się pan wypuścić moje życie z swoich rąk.

\- Nie widzisz mnie w tym świetle, Harry, prawda? – Dumbledore był zszokowany. – Nadal jesteś zły za zeszły rok?

\- Nie, jestem na pana zły za wiele innych rzeczy.

\- Więc dlaczego? Dlaczego jesteś na mnie taki zły?

\- Dlaczego jestem zły? – Oczy Harry'ego rozbłysły niebezpiecznie, gdy ten odwrócił się, żeby odpowiedzieć na pytanie. – Miałem dużo czasu, żeby zastanowić się nad wszystkim i doszedłem do wniosku, że dla pana byłem tylko i wyłącznie pionkiem.

\- Jak doszedłeś do takiego wniosku? – zapytał Dumbledore z widoczną konsternacją.

\- Jak doszedłem do takiego wniosku?! – przedrzeźnił go Harry. – Zacznijmy od pierwszego roku, gdy Voldie zdecydował się zdobyć pewien kamień.

\- Nie widzę, jak miałoby to wytłumaczyć twoje wrogie nastawienie do mojej osoby.

\- Trójka pierwszorocznych bez większych problemów przeszła przez pana rzekome zabezpieczenia – warknął Harry.

\- Trójka bardzo utalentowanych pierwszorocznych – zaprotestował słabo Dumbledore.

\- I skoro trójka pierwszaków była w stanie przejść przez te zasadzki, to co mogło powstrzymać dorosłego mężczyznę, który opętany był przez potężnego Czarnego Pana? – Harry uśmiechnął się okrutnie. – To było byle ćwiczenie i trening. Chciał pan, żebym stanął z nim twarzą w twarz. Specjalnie zagroził pan mojemu życiu, ponieważ „myślał pan, że to mi pomoże w przyszłości", albo jakaś inna wymówka. I dlaczego chronić ten kamień, skoro i tak na końcu został zniszczony?

\- Obawiam się, że się mylisz, Harry. – Ramiona Dumbledore'a ciężko opadły. – I obawiam się, że nie jestem takim mistrzem marionetek za jakiego mnie uważasz, mój chłopcze. Coś, co teraz opisałeś, jest ponad ludzkie siły, nawet moje.

\- Więc co? – Harry spiorunował dyrektora spojrzeniem. – Mam uwierzyć, że te bariery były tak proste tylko przez brak kompetencji i niezbyt inteligentne rozwiązania?

\- Harry – westchnął Albus. – Profesorowie w Hogwarcie należą do najznamienitszych umysłów w swoich wybranych dziedzinach.

\- Które nie zawierają w sobie ochrony przedmiotów? – zapytał sarkastycznie Harry.

\- Dokładnie tak – zgodził się Dumbledore, wzruszając ramionami. – Próbowali, ale ich entuzjazm jest niczym w porównaniu z wiedzą i doświadczeniem.

\- To nadal mnie nie satysfakcjonuje – odpowiedział płasko Harry, zaczynając się uspokajać. – Weźmy na warsztat zadanie Snape'a, po co w ogóle zostawiać poprawny eliksir? Czemu nie napisać zagadkę i zostawić butelki wypełnione tylko trucizną?

\- Idąc twoim tokiem rozumowania, dlaczego nie zostawić w pokoju samych fałszywych kluczy, dlaczego zamiast szachownicy, która pozwala sobą grać, nie można było stworzyć szachownicy, która atakuje wszystko, co się zbliża? – Dumbledore uśmiechnął się słabo. – Z radością odpowiedziałbym na te pytania, gdyby nie dwie rzeczy.

\- Jakie rzeczy?

\- Pierwszą rzeczą jest sprawa bezpieczeństwa. Jeśli tego nie wiesz, to nikt nie może ci wyjąć tej informacji z głowy.

\- A jeśli mój umysł jest na tyle silny, żeby ochronić tę informację? – zapytał Harry.

\- Wtedy powiedziałbym ci drugi powód i jeśli przetrwałbyś – Dumbledore wypuścił powietrze – odpowiedziałbym na wszystkie twoje pytania.

\- Więc ten jeden raz pozwalam panu zajrzeć do mojego umysłu – odparł Harry. – Jestem gotowy na to pozwolić, żeby w końcu dojść do sedna wszystkiego.

\- Postaram się zrobić to szybko – zapewnił swojego podopiecznego Albus. – Ja… ja nie mogę wejść. Wygląda to tak, jakby twój umysł wypełniała pustka. Podziwiam twoją technikę… nie widziałem jej nigdy wcześniej.

\- Czy mój umysł jest wystarczająco bezpieczny, żebym w końcu mógł dowiedzieć się prawdy? – Harry zaczynał się niecierpliwić.

\- Tak – zgodził się Dumbledore. – Ośmielę się stwierdzić, że masz jeden z najbardziej bezpiecznych umysłów w Europie.

\- Jaki jest drugi powód? – ponaglił go Harry.

\- Drugim powodem jest to, że nie wierzę, że chcesz go poznać. – Dumbledore uniósł dłoń, żeby tymczasowo uciszyć głos sprzeciwu ze strony Harry'ego. – Czasami niewiedza to błogosławieństwo, wierzę, że byłbyś szczęśliwszy nie znając tej prawdy.

\- Niech pan już powie – rozkazał Harry, czując, że jego temperament zaczynał się budzić.

\- Skoro tego chcesz – poddał się Dumbledore. – Wierzę, że uważasz powstrzymanie Toma przed zabraniem kamienia filozofów za jeden ze swoich największych osiągnięć, prawda?

\- Nie do końca, zaliczyłbym to raczej do grupy „warte do zapamiętania" – zgodził się Harry. – Niech pan już nie owija w bawełnę.

\- To, co ci powiem, musi zostać tajemnicą przynajmniej do końca wojny i sugerowałbym, żebyś zostawił powiedzenie o tym komukolwiek przynajmniej do czasów twojej starości, kiedy to nie będzie już miało znaczenia.

\- Wezmę pod uwagę pana rady. – Harry zmrużył oczy. – Proszę kontynuować.

\- Jeden z moich przyjaciół powiedział kiedyś coś w stylu, że „prawda jest tak cenna, że powinna być stale chroniona przez wachlarz kłamstw". To, co ci teraz powiem, wiedzą tylko dwie osoby i w żaden sposób nie uwłacza twoim osiągnięciom, Harry. – Dumbledore oblizał usta. – Nie ocaliłeś kamienia filozoficznego, on nigdy nie był zagrożony.

\- Co? – Brwi Harryego uiosły się prawie do linii włosów. – Co ma pan na myśli, mówiąc, że nigdy nie był zagrożony?

\- Kamień nigdy nie opuścił boku swojego stwórcy. Nigdy nie wierzyłem, że tej jednej nocy, w domu twoich rodziców, Tom został pokonany na zawsze. Uknułem więc pułapkę. – Dumbledore wziął głęboki wdech. – Powiedziałem twoim nauczycielom, że potrzebuję ich, żeby stworzyli system zabezpieczeń dla nieznanego im przedmiotu. Z radością pomogli, w końcu dla nich to było oczywiste, że mając tak ważne zadanie, zwrócę się do nich, najwybitniejszych umysłów naszego świata.

\- Nigdy im nie przyszło do głowy, że pokolenia najlepszych mistrzów od zabezpieczeń spędziły dekady na udoskonalaniu zabezpieczeń Gringotta, tworząc tym samym najbezpieczniejsze miejsce na ziemi? – zapytał zszokowany Harry.

\- Niestety nie – przyznał Dumbledore. – Obawiam się, że duma przyćmiła ich zdrowy rozsądek.

\- Więc stworzył pan pułapkę na starego Voldiego?

\- Tak – odparł Albus. – Gdyby to było zbyt proste, Tom zacząłby coś podejrzewać, a gdy dotarł do ostatniego zadania…

\- Nic nie podejrzewał. – Harry zaczął patrzeć na swojego dyrektora z niechętnym podziwem. – Nie jestem w stanie sobie wyobrazić, co pan poczuł, gdy wrócił pan do szkoły i dowiedział się, że pana misternie ułożony plan został zniszczony przez trójkę pierwszaków, którzy mimo wszystko chcieli dobrze.

\- Przyznam, nie byłem zbytnio zachwycony – przyznał Albus. – I nie mogłem się przyznać do tego planu z dwóch powodów.

\- Bo pokazałby pan światu, jaki sprytny i podstępny pan jest. I może też dlatego, że nie byłoby najlepszym pomysłem powiedzenie grupce dzieci, że narazili swoje życie na marne. – Harry pokręcił głową. – Niezły numer z pana.

\- Jest jeszcze fakt, że nie chciałem, żeby Tom wiedział, że prawdziwy kamień jest jeszcze dla niego dostępny. Przepraszam, Harry, miałem nadzieję, że nigdy się nie dowiesz i że będę mógł zabrać ze sobą tę tajemnicę do grobu.

\- Dlaczego?

\- Nie przynosił ci otuchy fakt, że to ty powstrzymałeś szaleńca przed zdobyciem kamienia filozofów? – Ramiona dyrektora opadły. – Wybacz mi, ale nie chciałem ci jej odbierać.

\- Ty. – Twarz Harry'ego zaczęła się robić czerwona. – Ty. – Z oczu zaczęły mu lecieć łzy. – Ty.

Albus zamknął oczy, czekając na tyradę, na którą wiedział, że sobie zasłużył.

\- Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha.

Dumbledore otworzył szeroko oczy i obserwował, jak jego uczeń próbuje się opanować.

\- Ty stary kombinatorze. – Harry otarł łzy.

\- Nie jesteś zły? – zapytał ostrożnie Albus.

\- Zły? Matko, nie. Nie uśmiałem się tak… - Harry podrapał się po brodzie. – Dobra, nie jestem zły.

\- Um, to chyba dobrze?

\- Do widzenia, profesorze. Lepiej sobie pójdę, zanim nie najdzie mnie pokusa zadania panu kolejnego pytania. Obawiam się, że żebra by mi pękły, gdybym jeszcze raz miał przeżyć taki napad śmiechu.

\- W takim razie życzę ci dobrej nocy. – Dyrektor nie do końca był pewien, co się właśnie wydarzyło. – I śmiało kontaktuj się ze mną, gdybyś czegoś potrzebował.

 **I tak zbliżamy się do końca.**

 **Ogłoszenia parafialne:**

 **Salianna i Nana16210 za betę i upominanie się o rozdział i grożenie topieniem w dziwnych miejscach.**

 **Toudix: ja jestem strasznym leniem, a Harry sobie poradzi. Mały spoiler, w następnym rozdziale Harry się trochę nasłucha o swoich przygodach.**

 **Arily: Harry wrócił jak widać. Troszeczkę zmieniony, ale nie można się mu dziwić. I tak, terminy robią swoje.**

 **Basia: Jejku, cieszę się bardzo, że się podoba :3**

 **Q: Przebraliście się na Halloween?**

 **A: Nie miałam zbytnio okazji, ale na upartego mogłam zostać uznana za wiedźmę/nietoperza xD**

 **I tak, udanego Halloween, Dziadów, Samhain :3**

 **Niech żyje Święta Kaczka i do następnego!**

 **OMAKE 1**

Prychając cicho, samica rogogona węgierskiego szybko opuściła głowę i częściowo przykryła ją skrzydłem. Całe jej ciało drżało od z trudem powstrzymywanego śmiechu, gdy obserwowała jak kolejny młody smoczek próbuje zaimponować rówieśnikom, tylko po to, żeby ostatecznie zaorać pyskiem w ziemię. „Dobrze im tak" pomyślała sobie z satysfakcją smoczyca, relaksując się z powrotem w swoim gnieździe. „Powinni się byli mnie posłuchać, gdy mówiłam im, żeby ten jeden raz odpuścili sobie wyścig." Unosząc głowę po raz kolejny, wciągnęła głęboko powietrze, próbując uchwycić ten przelotny, ale znajomy zapach. „Przynajmniej tym razem nie chce nic od moich jaj."

 **OMAKE 2**

\- Co mamy dzisiaj w planach? - zapytała Pomocnica.

\- Jak to co? To samo, co robimy codziennie, spróbować zbudować lepszą pułapkę na myszy. Nadal nie mogę uwierzyć, że pozwoliłaś tym dwóm myszom uciec.

\- Ale one były takie urocze i przytulaśne, zwłaszcza ta wysoka, gdy powiedziała „narf".


	43. ale możesz próbować

**Rozdział 43.**

 **Skrzaty, plotki i pokazy + 2 omake**

Oczy Harry'ego odmawiały posłuszeństwa. Za każdym razem, gdy już się odprężał, jeden z jego kolegów w dormitorium ruszał się we śnie, albo wydawał z siebie dziwne odgłosy. Już sam dźwięk ich oddechów doprowadzał go do szału. Po przeżyciu tylu ataków na jego osobę, zrelaksowanie się w większym gronie ludzi wydawało się mu niemożliwe… nawet jeśli byli to ludzie, którym ufał. Wzdychając, Harry wstał i przeszedł przez pokój. W tej szkole musiało być przynajmniej jedno miejsce na tyle bezpiecznie, że bez większych problemów mógłby sobie uciąć drzemkę. Może Zgredek mógłby mu później pomóc znaleźć coś bardziej permanentnego. Albo poprosi Profesora, on na pewno coś wymyśli. Wychodząc ze swojego pokoju, Harry udał się w kierunku kuchni, aby znaleźć specyficznego skrzata.

\- Hej, Zgredku – powiedział Harry, wchodząc do kuchni. – Mogę z tobą chwilę porozmawiać?

\- Harry Potter chce porozmawiać z Zgredkiem? – Mały skrzat był bardzo podekscytowany.

\- Tak. Chciałbym poprosić o przysługę i coś ci zaproponować.

\- Jaką przysługę, Harry Potter sir? – Zgredek uśmiechnął się.

\- Mogę najpierw przedstawić ci moją propozycję? – Harry uśmiechnął się nerwowo. – Chcę ci zaproponować pracę.

\- Harry Potter chce, żeby Zgredek został jego skrzatem? – Zgredek ożywił się.

\- Nie miałbym nic przeciwko – odparł Harry, kręcąc głową. – Ale miałem na myśli coś innego.

\- Co takiego, Harry Potterze sir?

\- Na początku muszę ci coś powiedzieć. – Harry przykucnął, aby spojrzeć skrzatowi w oczy. – Jestem Panem Blackiem.

\- Pan Black to Harry Potter, sir? – Uśmiech Zgredka zajął mu prawie całą twarz. – Zgredek wiedział, że Harry Potter to wielki i potężny czarodziej. Zgredek wiedział.

\- To tajemnica – Harry wyszeptał do skrzata. – Ale wiem, że mogę ci zaufać.

\- Tak, Harry Potter sir – zgodził się Zgredek. – Zgredek nigdy nikomu nic nie powie.

\- Zastanawiałem się, czy chciałbyś mi może pomóc w pilnowaniu porządku na świecie? – Harry wyciągnął odznakę. – Pamiętam, co zrobiłeś Lucjuszowi Malfoy'owi, gdy mi groził i wiem, że ty nigdy nie wykorzystałbyś tej władzy.

\- Tak, Harry Potter sir. – Zgredek zaczął kiwać głową tak mocno, że Harry bał się, że zaraz mu odpadnie. – Zgredek będzie pracował dla Harry'ego Pottera.

\- Dobrze – odparł Harry. – Teraz przysługa. Cóż, nie mogę spać w dormitorium. Nie znasz może miejsca, w którym mógłbym spokojnie i bezpiecznie odpocząć?

\- Zgredek zna, Harry Potterze sir. – Zgredek wolno kiwnął głową. – Zgredek może pomóc… ale co z Mrużką?

\- Chciałbyś, żebym jej pomógł? – Harry wziął głęboki wdech.

\- Tak, Harry Potter sir. Zgredek martwi się o Mrużkę.

\- Mam pewien pomysł na to, jak uszczęśliwić Mrużkę. – Harry przygryzł dolną wargę. – Powiedz jej, żeby przyszła jutro ze mną porozmawiać.

\- Dobrze, Harry Potter sir. – Zgredek uśmiechnął się. – Niech Harry Potter idzie za mną.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

\- Dobry wieczór, madame Bones. – Peter starał się brzmieć na pewnego siebie. – Przyszedłem do pani, żeby zawrzeć z panią umowę. Chcę zmienić strony.

\- Na jaką umowę miałeś nadzieję? – westchnęła Amelia, wiedziała, że popełniła błąd spotykając się z tym głupkiem.

\- Chcę immunitetu – odparł Glizdogon. – I chcę, żeby mnie przeniesiono do innego kraju.

\- Nie. – Amelia zasygnalizowała swoim aurorom gotowość do wyjścia.

\- Nie? – Glizdogon był w szoku. – Ale mam ważne i cenne informacje.

\- To miło – powiedziała Amelia. – Co powiesz na to. Zamknę cię w małej celi z daleka od jakiegokolwiek kontaktu z ludźmi, a ty mi powiesz wszystko, co wiesz.

\- Chyba nie sądzisz, że na to przystanę – prychnął Peter.

\- Alternatywą jest oddanie cię w ręce Pana Blacka… słyszałam, że chce z tobą o czymś porozmawiać.

\- Zgoda – zgodził się szybko Peter. – Teraz zabierzcie mnie stąd i trzymajcie Blacka z dala ode mnie.

\- Słyszeliście go – rozkazała Bones. – Zabrać go… znajdźcie mu jakąś malutką celę.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Harry, razem z przyjaciółmi, wszedł do klasy OPCM. Sprawnym wzrokiem, Harry ocenił nowego nauczyciela. Brązowe włosy, około trzydziestki, a na twarzy głupi uśmiech.

\- Dzień dobry, klaso – przywitał ich nowy nauczyciel ochrony przed czarną magią. – Nazywam się Sidney Hamilton. Przez kilka lat byłem aurorem, oraz brałem udział w zawodowych pojedynkach. Jednak powodem mojej sławy jest to, że napisałem kilka tekstów dotyczących obrony oraz pojedynkowania. Niektóre z nich znajdują się w tym roku w wykazie podręczników. Nie mogę się doczekać, żeby zacząć was uczyć. Zacznijmy może jednak od pytania. Kto jest najniebezpieczniejszą osobą na tej planecie?

Kilkoro studentów uniosło ręce. Ostatecznie, nowy nauczyciel wybrał Rona.

\- Pan Black – odparł Ron.

\- Dobrze – potwierdził nauczyciel. – Pięć punktów za poprawną odpowiedź. Prawdą jest, że Pan Black uważany jest za niebezpiecznego człowieka, ale na szczęście mamy możliwość wiele się od niego nauczyć. Czy ktoś pamięta incydent między Panem Blackiem, a wampirami w Transylwanii? Rozdział czternasty w waszych podręcznikach „Czarne lato".

I tym razem w górę uniosło się wiele rąk i padło na Neville'a.

\- Pan Black został zdradzony przez jednego z mieszkańców miasteczka i przekazany wampirom – odparł Neville. – Chcieli go zabić i wypić jego krew, ale Pan Black zrobił to, co umie najlepiej… zabił ich.

\- Bardzo dobrze – zgodził się profesor Hamilton. – Dziesięć punktów. Ważnym szczegółem jest fakt, że to wydarzenie dało nam wgląd do tego, jak Pan Black lubi się pojedynkować. Widać, że woli prostsze zaklęcia, takie jak Reducto.

\- Ale co z czarną masakrą? – zapytał jeden uczniów. – Użył wtedy wielu zaklęć.

\- Prawidłowo. Znany jest też z tego, że czasami używa nieznanych zaklęć o ogromnej sile, ale czy ktoś pamięta jakiego zaklęcia użył, żeby pozbyć się wampirów?

\- Zaklęcia kosmetycznego – odpowiedziała Lavender. – Takiego do opalania.

\- Prawidłowo. – Nauczyciel gotowy był zacząć śpiewać. – Pokazał nam, że proste zaklęcia mogą zostać użyte w różny sposób. Widzicie, Pan Black woli używać takich zaklęć, gdy próbuje rozwiązać konflikty i problemy. Takie podejście ma kilka zalet. Po pierwsze, pozwala to na zachowanie energii. Po drugie, wiele prostych zaklęć jest szybkich w obsłudze i nie wymagają zbytniego zastanawiania się. Po trzecie, przeciwnik nie spodziewa się takiego zaklęcia, czyli nie może się przygotować do jego odbicia.

\- Dlaczego Black ich używa? – zapytał inny uczeń. – Ma mnóstwo mocy, jest wystarczająco szybki na jakiekolwiek zaklęcia i zna nieznane wszystkim innym zaklęcia.

\- Doskonałe pytanie – powiedział Hamilton z uśmiechem. – Prosta odpowiedź jest taka, że nikt nie wie, dlaczego Pan Black robi cokolwiek. Niektórzy twierdzą, że całe lato, to był jeden wielki trening. Ponoć Black miałby nam pokazywać jak być lepszym. Tę teorię popiera wielu aurorów, przypisanych do Pana Blacka, którzy twierdzą, że często zdarzały się sytuacje, w których otrzymywali rady od niego dotyczące tego, jak polepszyć swoje umiejętności… Teraz, proszę, otwórzcie na stronie…

Harry spędził czas na lekcji jak na autopilocie. Dzięki bliźniakom miał jakieś pojęcie na temat tego, jak czarodziejski świat postrzegał jego alter ego. Jednak nic nie przygotowało go na to… teraz ciężko będzie nie wybuchnąć śmiechem za każdym razem, gdy ktoś powie „Pan Black".

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

\- Halo? – Profesor zapukał do drzwi ogromnej posiadłości. – Jest tu ktoś?

\- Co mogę dla pana zrobić? – Starzec z długą brodą otworzył mu drzwi.

\- Jestem Profesor – przedstawił się Profesor. – Przyszedłem z panem porozmawiać, jeśli ma pan na imię Nicholas.

\- Mam tak na imię – odparł starzec. – O czym chciałby pan porozmawiać?

\- Pan Black – powiedział Profesor – chciałby zaoferować panu pracę.

\- Co miałoby być w tej ofercie?

\- Nowe życie – powiedział prosto Profesor. – Razem żoną żyjecie na pożyczonym czasie odkąd dopuściliście do szerszego grona wiadomość, że kamień został zniszczony.

\- Jak się pan tego domyślił? – zapytał wolno Flamel.

\- Jeszcze trochę i przestaną wam wierzyć, że zostało wam mało czasu. W końcu ktoś albo doda dwa do dwóch, albo stwierdzi, że macie wystarczająco dużo soku życia na jeszcze długi żywot. – Profesor uśmiechnął się. – My oferujemy wam nowe życie, w nowym, bardzo bezpiecznym miejscu. Dla pana, dla pana żony i dla kamienia.

\- Podejrzewam, że za to chcielibyście dostać nasz kamień na przechowanie? – westchnął Nicholas.

\- Wcale nie – zaprzeczył Profesor. – Był z wami bezpieczny przez tyle czasu, dlaczego mielibyśmy to zmieniać?

\- Dlaczego chcecie, żebyśmy z wami poszli?

\- Dwa powody – odparł Profesor. – Po pierwsze, chcemy upewnić się, że kamień będzie jeszcze bezpieczniejszy. Ja nie wiem, jakie środki ostrożności pan podjął, aby chronić kamień. Pan nie wie, jaki zabezpieczenia mamy na wyspie. Po drugie i ważniejsze… miło byłoby mieć alchemika na wyspie.

\- Co?

\- Alchemika – powiedział Profesor trochę głośniej. – Mamy Mistrzynię eliksirów, która jest też dobra w zaklęciach i inżynierii. Mamy mnie, magicznego inżyniera. Mamy Mechanika, który wpada od czasu do czasu. Mamy Architekta goblina. Mamy wspaniałą Doktor. Wydaje mi się, że pasowałby pan idealnie. Niech pan sobie wyobrazi te wszystkie rzeczy, które wspólnie moglibyśmy stworzyć.

\- Jakiego rodzaju macie zasoby? – Nicholas mimowolni zaczynał się ekscytować.

\- Mamy trochę rzadkich i wyjątkowych książek, największy zbiór egipskich skryptów i książkę kucharską z Atlantydy.

\- Książkę kucharską?

\- To było jedyne, co Pan Black zabrał, gdy zszedł do ruin zaginionego miasta. – Profesor wzruszył ramionami. – Mamy jednak plany, żeby ponownie urządzić wyprawę w tamte strony i zebrać więcej starożytnej wiedzy.

\- Pozwólcie mi to przedyskutować z żoną – zaproponował Nicholas. – W jaki sposób mogę się z wami skontaktować?

\- Tak. Już. – Profesor podał mu zapalniczkę. – Instrukcje są wygrawerowane na odwrocie. Proszę tylko zadzwonić do mnie, czyli do Profesora.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

\- Witajcie w nowo przemianowanym klubie zaawansowanej nauki OPCM. – Harry uśmiechnął się. – W tym roku skupimy się na przeżyciu.

\- Co masz na myśli? – Jeden z uczniów uniósł rękę.

\- Mam na myśli to, że tu będziemy się uczyć jak przeżyć atak śmierciożerców. – Harry uśmiechnął się. – Albo przynajmniej dam wam możliwość, żeby wam w tym pomóc… Nie chcę, żeby ktokolwiek tutaj zginął.

\- Za późno, Potter. – Uczniowie wrzasnęli, gdy do pokoju wpadło dwóch mężczyzn w czarnych szatach. – Przygotuj się na śmierć.

\- Reducto. – W mgnieniu oka w dłoni Harry'ego pojawiła się różdżka. – Reducto, reducto, reducto.

Jeden z śmierciożerców upadł na ziemię, gdy zaklęcie eksplodowało jego płuca. Drugi śmierciożerca zaczął wrzeszczeć bólu, gdy zaklęcie zamieniło kawał jego nogi w pluchę mięsa.

\- Tego was będę uczył. – Harry zbliżył się do śmierciożercy wolnym krokiem. – To są sytuacje, z którymi chciałbym, żebyście umieli sobie poradzić na koniec roku.

\- Nie ujdzie ci to płazem, Potter. – Śmierciożerca próbował się bronić po raz ostatni.

Harry nadepnął na rękę mężczyzny i skierował swoją różdżkę na jego głowę.

\- Reducto… pytania?

\- Na Merlina. – Jeden z uczniów zgiął się wpół i opróżnił zawartość żołądka. – Zabiłeś ich.

\- Tego was nauczę na tych zajęciach. – Twarz Harry'ego równie dobrze mogła zostać wyrzeźbiona w kamieniu. – Każdego, kto się z tym nie zgadza… cóż, drzwi są tam.

Około połowa zebranych uczniów zabrała swoje rzeczy i wyszła, zostawiając Harry'ego z jego grupą przyjaciół i kilkoma innymi osobami.

\- Dobrze. Możemy zaczynać.

\- Um. – Ron był blady jak ściana. – Myślisz, że powinniśmy zrobić coś z… nimi?

\- Śmierciożercami? – Harry uniósł brew. – Chyba tak… już ich nie potrzebuję.

Pozostali uczniowie patrzyli jak ciała i krew zniknęła.

\- Harry, co się stało? – Hermiona patrzyła na to wszystko w szoku.

\- To pokój życzeń. – Harry wzruszył ramionami. – Poprosiłem o parę śmierciożerców do demonstracji.

\- Nie wiedziałam, że ten pokój może tworzyć ludzi. – Hermiona przełknęła ślinę.

\- I chyba tego nie może. – Harry ponownie wzruszył ramionami. – Wydaje mi się, że po prostu znalazł parę i ich tu przyniósł. W każdym razie, dostałem to, co chciałem.

Zebrani uczniowie zbledli na samą myśl o konsekwencjach, które były efektem słów Harry'ego.

\- Na początek – zaczął Harry. – Ta grupa podzielona będzie na dwie części, ta pierwsza będzie uczyć się tego, co wam pokazałem przed chwilą.

\- A druga? – zapytała nerwowo dziewczyna z czwartego roku.

\- Druga skupi się na bardziej zaawansowanych rzeczach. – Harry uśmiechnął się. – Ale ostrzegam, nie chcę, żeby którykolwiek z was został śmierciożercą i wykorzystywał to, czego się tu nauczy przeciwko zwykłym ludziom. Jeśli to zrobi… cóż, chyba wiecie, co wtedy zrobię.

\- Coś jest nie tak z Harrym – wyszeptała Hermiona do Rona. – Odkąd zaczęła się szkoła, strasznie się od nas odsunął.

\- A czego się spodziewałaś? – odszeptał Ron. – Nie widzieliśmy go całe wakacje, wszyscy chodzimy wokół niego na palcach, nie chce nam powiedzieć, co robił przez te wakacje, boi się, że go o to zapytamy, a my staramy się tego unikać.

\- Może? – Hermiona nie była pewna.

\- Daj mu kilka tygodni i wszystko wróci do normy – powiedział Ron.

\- Spójrzcie na osobę po waszej prawej stronie… teraz po lewej, przed wami i za wami – rozkazał Harry. – Czy każdy widzi w tym pomieszczeniu osobę, za którą mógłby oddać życie?

Wszyscy studenci kiwnęli głową zażenowani, z wyjątkiem Puchonów, którzy zrobili to bez jakichkolwiek wątpliwości.

\- To dobrze – kontynuował Harry. – Ale czy moglibyście dla niej zabić?

Na to pytanie wszyscy stracili pewność siebie i wielu spojrzało na swoje stopy.

\- To, co tu robię jest straszne – westchnął Harry. – Okropna zbrodnia. Tak ustawiłem tę demonstrację, żeby pokazać wam, jak wygląda zabijanie i że nie jest to czysta sprawa. Teraz muszę zrobić wszystko, co w mojej mocy, żeby was przygotować na sytuacje, w których wy będziecie musieli zrobić to samo. Chciałbym, żebyście pomyśleli o dwóch rzeczach. Pomyślcie o swoich ukochanych osobach, o tych, za których moglibyście zginąć i pomyślcie o martwych śmierciożercach, którzy nie będą mogli zrobić im krzywdy. – Harry wziął głęboki wdech i z pełną świadomością zajrzał w oczy każdej zgromadzonej osobie. – Niektórzy z was wiedzą, co się wydarzyło rok temu. To się nie powtórzy. Jeśli będę miał coś do powiedzenia, nie rzucę żadnego z was w niebezpieczną sytuację… Uformujcie dwie linie i poćwiczcie cel za pomocą reducto.

\- Jesteś pewien, że to było konieczne, Harry? – zapytała cicho Hermiona, starając się, żeby nikt nie podsłuchiwał.

\- Nie – odparł szczerze jej przyjaciel. – Ale nie jestem też pewien, czy aby to było niekonieczne. Przezorny zawsze ubezpieczony.

Harry nadzorował uczniów, którzy ćwiczyli zaklęcia. Pozwolił im na to przez kilka dobrych minut, poczym w końcu zdecydował się przerwać to zadanie.

\- Na dzisiaj wystarczy – krzyknął Harry, starając się przekrzyczeć gwar rzucanych zaklęć. – Dam wam znać, gdy będę wiedział kiedy odbędzie się następne spotkanie. Czy grupa zaawansowana mogłaby jeszcze chwilę zostać?

Ekipa z Ministerstwa zebrała się wokół Harry'ego i patrzyła na niego z oczekiwaniem.

\- Nic nie mówcie – rozkazał Harry. Razem obserwowali jak Harry wyciągnął różdżkę i rzucił kilka nieznanych im zaklęć. Widząc spojrzenia kolegów, Harry szybko wyjaśnił. – Zaklęcia prywatności.

\- Czemu je rzuciłeś? – zapytał Ron z dziwnym wyrazem twarzy. – Jesteśmy tu bezpieczni, prawda?

\- Nie wiem – odpowiedział szczerze Harry. – Rok temu myślałem, że jestem bezpieczny i wszyscy wiemy, jak się to skończyło. Ale to był też taki wstęp do tego, co będziemy robić. Na początek nauczę was tego przydatnego zaklęcia, które zostało stworzone całkiem niedawno. Daje ono tymczasowe bariery wokół waszych umysłów, które będą zapobiegać zwykłym atakom.

\- To dlatego nie masz w tym roku zajęć z Snapem? – zapytała szybko Ginny.

\- Tak, używam innej metody. – Harry zignorował wyraz zaciekawienia na twarzy przyjaciółki. – Proponowałbym, żebyście używali tego zaklęcia przed każdym spotkaniem z dyrektorem i przed każdymi zajęciami z eliksirów. Oni obaj mają gdzieś potrzebę prywatności, gdy coś nie idzie po ich myśli. Jakieś pytania? Dobrze, kto chciałby spróbować pierwszy?

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

\- Chciał pan rozmawiać z Mrużką, Harry Potter? – odezwała się skrzatka, która z uporem wpatrywała się w stopy.

\- Zgredek powiedział, że nie odpowiada ci praca tutaj – odparł Harry. – Chciałbym wiedzieć dlaczego?

\- Mrużka tęskni za swoją rodziną – pisnęła zapytana. – Mrużka tęskni za jej Bartym, zły z niego chłopiec, ale był chłopcem Mrużki.

\- Gdybym poprosił, żebyś pracowała dla mnie, to nadal byłabyś nieszczęśliwa. – Harry uklęknął, żeby spojrzeć Mrużce w oczy. – Chciałabyś zając się swoim Bartym?

\- Tak, Harry Potterze – zgodziła się Mrużka. – Ale biedny Barty nie żyje.

\- Został pocałowany – poprawił ją Harry. – Ale jego ciało nadal żyje, trzymają je na specjalnym oddziale w świętym Mungu. Chciałabyś się nim zająć?

\- Tak, Harry Potterze – odparła Mrużka, do której zaczynało powoli wracać życie. – Mrużka bardzo by chciała.

\- Mam szpital – odezwał się Harry. – Mógłbym go użyć, żeby przenieść tam Barty'ego, chciałabyś, żebym go tam przeniósł?

\- Tak, Harry Potterze.

\- W porządku. Chciałabyś pomóc w szpitalu? Masz duże doświadczenie w opiece nad ludźmi, a opieka nad Bartym nie będzie zabierać ci dużo czasu.

\- Tak, Harry Potterze – zgodziła się szybko Mrużka.

\- Możesz skoczyć do Munga i zabrać Barty'ego, czy potrzebujesz z tym pomocy? – Harry nie był zbytnio zadowolony ze swoich czynów, ale stwierdził, że przeżyje z tym brzemieniem, jeśli wyciągnie to skrzatkę z depresji. Dodatkowym bonusem było to, że Doktor będzie miała pod ręką bardziej doświadczoną pomoc.

\- Tak, Harry Potterze – odparła Mrużka. – Mrużka pójdzie to zrobić teraz.

Harry patrzył jak skrzatka się aportuje i wyciągnął swoją zapalniczkę.

\- Profesorze.

\- Tak, mój przyjacielu. Co mogę dla ciebie zrobić?

\- Uprzedź Doktor, że skrzat domowy i ciało pojawią się u niej w szpitalu. Skrzatka jej pomoże, jeśli przechowamy ciało.

\- Czy ciało nadal żyje? – Głos Profesora brzmiał dziwnie.

\- Został pocałowany – odparł Harry. – Chciałem też zapytać, czy można stworzyć różdżkę, która może strzelać tylko nieśmiercionośne zaklęcia? Miałem pomysł na coś, co mógłbym użyć do ćwiczenia reduto, ale nie martwiąc się, że coś się stanie mojemu przeciwnikowi.

\- Jaki efekt miałoby mieć to zaklęcie? – Profesora zaintrygował ten pomysł.

\- Symulacja szkody, jeśli to w ogóle możliwe – odparł Harry. –Na przykład, gdybym trafił kogoś w ramię, to ta osoba nie mogłaby używać tej ręki. Może poczuła trochę bólu.

\- Mogę nałożyć iluzję rany – zadumał się profesor. – Sprawić, żeby wyglądała i pachniała jak prawdziwa rana.

\- Jak szybko możesz coś takiego zrobić? – zapytał cicho Harry.

\- Nie potrwa to długo – powiedział Profesor. – Takie zaklęcia nie są zbyt skomplikowane, do czego są ci potrzebne?

\- Do ćwiczenia pojedynków – odparł szybko Harry. – Chciałbym co najmniej dwa tuziny.

\- Niedługo je pewnie dostaniesz… jakiego koloru mają być?

\- Jaskrawy pomarańczowy – powiedział Harry po chwili zastanowienia. – Chyba najlepiej by było, żebym mógł od razu odróżnić prawdziwą różdżkę od tej sztucznej. Tak będzie bezpieczniej.

 **No i mamy rozdział 43.**

 **Z poślizgiem (za który przepraszam), ale taka niestety złośliwość rzeczy martwych czasami.**

 **Ogłoszenia parafialne:**

 **Salianna: dzięki za betę i żeby ci się komputery, telefony i inne urządzenia nie blokowały ;)**

 **Nana16210: za popędzanie i grożenie śmiercią wielkie dzięki.**

 **A teraz pytanie: Chcę zrobić sobie tatuaż. A konkretnie chcę gumową kaczuszkę (ciekawe czemu). Dobry pomysł czy nie bardzo?**

 **Omake 1** :

\- Jaki jest ulubiony kolor Pana Blacka? – Profesor Hamilton rozejrzał się po klasie.

\- Jest prawie tak źle jak na drugim roku – wymamrotał do siebie Harry.

\- Panie Longbottom?

\- Czarny, proszę pana – odparł Neville.

\- Dobrze. Ktoś może mi powiedzieć, jaka jest ulubiona potrawa Pana Blacka?

\- Bijące ludzkie serca? – zgadł jeden z uczniów.

\- Szczęście? – zgadł inny.

\- Dementorzy?

\- Nie. – Hamilton pokręcił głową. – Poprawna odpowiedź to… ludzkie dusze, ale byliście blisko. Wszystko, co podaliście, to rzeczy, które Pan Black lubi, ale nie są jednak jego ulubioną potrawą.

\- Co do jasnej… - wyszeptał Harry. – Wiedziałem, że są głupi, ale że aż tak?

\- Okej, następne pytanie. Jakie Pan Black ma hobby?

\- Zabijanie śmierciożerców?

\- Zabijanie w ogóle?

\- Uszczęśliwianie grup wil?

\- Uszczęśliwianie grup wil jednocześnie zabijając?

\- Prawidłowo – krzyknął nauczyciel OPCM. – Pan Black uwielbia uszczęśliwiać grupy wil, jednocześnie zabijając innych.

 **Omake 2:**

\- Dyrektorze, już rozumiem, dlaczego zwala pan los całego naszego narodu na tego prawie-charłaka Pottera – powiedział Snape z wyrazem twarzy, który świadczył o oświeceniu, jednak jednocześnie nie pasując do bladej twarzy nauczyciela.

\- Tak? Czemu? – zapytał Dumbledore, wrzucając cytrynowego dropsa do buzi. Mmm, smak Grindelwalda.

Severus przytknął do siebie opuszki palców i oparł o nie podbródek.

\- Potter… - powiedział i zamilkł dla lepszego efektu – to Pan Black.

Dumbledore zakrztusił się cukierkiem, wypluł go na ziemię, zbladł, a następnie dostał zawału serca na podłodze. Przecież Harry to jego niewinny, poszukujący przygód, nieseryjny morderca!

Mistrz eliksirów obserwował to przez kilka dobrych minut z krzywym uśmiechem na twarzy.

\- Teraz już wiesz, co czułem, gdy mi powiedziałeś, że Potter to nasz przepowiedziany zbawca. Prima aprilis!

Nagle odzyskując przytomność, Albus wspiął się na krzesło i spiorunował Snape'a spojrzeniem.

\- Nie mamy nawet kwietnia – powiedział Dumbledore bez emocji.

\- No i? Należało ci się – warknął Snape i bez większych ceregieli wyszedł z gabinetu, powiewając swoją peleryną.

Wkurzony dyrektor skierował swoją różdżkę w stronę drzwi i zaśmiał się, gdy dobiegł go krzyk. Schody prowadzące do jego gabinetu zniknęły… tak o.

 _Tymczasem…_

Na pokładzie zeppelina, Pomocnica spojrzała na kręcące się urządzenie.

\- Profesorze! – krzyknęła. – Odkryli tożsamość Harry'ego.

 **Niech żyje Święta Kaczka i do następnego.**


	44. Pinball Wizard

**Rozdział 43.**

 **Rozmowy, przesłuchania i konwersacje. + omake**

\- Czy mogę zająć panu chwilę, panie Potter? – McGonagall zaskoczyła Harry'ego, który kierował się do wielkiej sali.

\- Co mogę dla pani zrobić?

\- Udało mi się usunąć pana zakaz gry w quidditcha i niech pan sobie wyobrazi moje zaskoczenie, gdy się dowiedziałam, że nie chce pan grać tym roku – westchnęła kobieta. – Nie chcę panu mówić, jak ma pan żyć. Nie chcę również pana zmuszać i nie będę marnować czasu, próbując pana przekonać do zmiany decyzji. Chciałabym tylko wiedzieć, dlaczego postąpił pan tak, a nie inaczej?

\- W porządku, pani profesor – zgodził się Harry. Następnie wziął głęboki wdech i zastanowił się, jak ma sformułować odpowiedź. – Czy może mi pani obiecać, że zostanie to między nami?

\- Mogę – zgodziła się McGonagall. – Obiecuję nie wyjawić niczego z tego, co dowiem się z tej rozmowy bez pana wyraźnej zgody.

\- Czy widzi pani ten gobelin na końcu korytarza? – Harry zdjął okulary.

\- Tak, co to ma z tym wspólnego?

\- Niech pani potrzyma. – Harry podał jej okulary i zaczął czytać plakietkę, która była powieszona nad gobelinem. – Czterej założyciele zdecydowali się stworzyć szkołę dla magii, zdecydowali, że… mam czytać dalej, czy rozumie już pani, co się dzieje?

\- Pana oczy zostały naprawione – powiedziała Minerwa. Kobieta oddała swojemu uczniowi okulary.

\- Nie tylko naprawione – westchnął Harry. – Parę lat temu zaciekawiła mnie pani Hooch. Chciałem wiedzieć, czy kiedykolwiek grała profesjonalnie.

\- I dowiedział się pan wtedy o jej wypadku. – Minerwa zamknęła oczy. – I o tym, że przez ulepszony wzrok musiała przestać grać.

\- Właśnie tak było, pani profesor – potwierdził Harry. – Nie byłoby to sprawiedliwe, gdybym zajmował miejsce drużynie, jeśli ktoś inny by na nie bardziej zasługiwał.

\- Chciałbyś może być naszym rezerwowym? – zapytała Minerwa z łagodnym uśmiechem.

\- Jeśli będziecie mnie potrzebować, z największą chęcią zagram dla naszej drużyny – powiedział po chwili zastanowienia Harry. – Ale tylko jeśli będę naprawdę potrzebny.

\- Dziękuję, panie Potter. Doceniam fakt, że chce pan pomóc. – McGonagall odwróciła się, żeby odejść. – Zanim pójdę, mogę jeszcze jedno pytanie?

\- Proszę śmiało.

\- Jak naprawił pan swój wzrok? – zapytała McGonagall. – Nie sądziłam, że posunie się pan do czegoś, co mogłoby zaryzykować pana karierze profesjonalnego gracza.

\- To był wypadek, pani profesor – przyznał Harry. – Sam byłem zaskoczony, gdy się dowiedziałem, że mam teraz perfekcyjny wzrok i że był to efekt uboczny.

\- Rozumiem. – Minerwa spojrzała na Harry'ego i pogrążyła się w myślach. – Nie mnie to mówić, ale ośmielę się wspomnieć, że w bibliotece jest książka z zieloną okładką, na trzeciej półce od wejścia. Ma na sobie obwolutę z książki „Historia skarpet" i schowana jest za książką o ogrodnictwie. Wierzę, że jeśli przypadkiem znalazłby pan tę książkę i ją przeczytał, nie przytrafiałyby się panu takie efekty uboczne. Miłego dnia, panie Potter. Ja nie mam żadnych dowodów. A skoro nie mam dowodów, nie mam obowiązku reagowania na tę sytuację.

\- Dziękuję, pani profesor? – odparł bardzo skonfundowany Harry. Po rozmowie ze swoją nauczycielką, Harry zamierzał pójść do wielkiej sali, ale ciekawość zwyciężyła i poszedł w stronę biblioteki. Po piętnastu minutach szukania, w końcu udało mu się znaleźć książkę, o której mówiła McGonagall. „Nielegalny przewodnik do zostania nielegalnym animagiem"? „Już rozumiem, jak to może mi się przydać" pomyślał.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

\- Łap go – krzyknął George. Ten rozkaz sprawił, że jego bliźniak chwycił wychodzącego z budynku Ministerstwa Percy'ego. – Ogłusz go.

\- Mam go – powiedział z satysfakcją Fred.

\- Dobra robota, wynośmy się stąd, zanim ktokolwiek zobaczy.

\- Dobry pomysł – zgodził się Fred. – Masz świstoklik?

\- Przystaw to do Percy'ego to zajdziemy się w sklepie. – George podał bratu starą gazetę.

Trzej bracia pojawili się na zapleczu sklepu z kawałami i po kilku chwilach Percy został przywiązany do krzesła.

\- To co, najpierw dowiadujemy się, dlaczego opuścił swoją rodzinę, zanim przejdziemy do spraw Ministerstwa? – zapytał George.

\- Mamy dowiedzieć się tylko o Ministerstwie – powiedział Fred. – Ale chciałbym wiedzieć, dlaczego zdecydował się zostać jeszcze większym dupkiem niż zwykle.

\- Załóżmy kaptury na czas przesłuchania – zaproponował George. – Nie widział naszych twarzy i wolałbym, żeby nie wiedział, kto go tak załatwił.

\- Racja – zgodził się Fred.

Bliźniacy założyli kaptury i obudzili ich starszego brata.

\- Kim jesteście i gdzie mnie zabraliście? – zażądał odpowiedzi Percy.

\- Dwie krople veritaserum powinny wystarczyć – wymamrotał George. – Otwórz mu usta.

Percy zaczął się szamotać, gdy jedna z postaci okutych w czerń siłą otworzyła mu usta, żeby ta druga mogła wlać do nich eliksir.

\- Dlaczego zostawiłeś swoją rodzinę? – zapytała zakapturzona postać.

\- Nie zostawiłem – jęknął Percy.

Fred i George spojrzeli po sobie.

\- Dlaczego zostawiłeś swoich rodziców i rodzeństwo?

\- Żeby ochronić moją rodzinę.

\- Jak jej opuszczenie miało ci pomóc ją ochronić?

\- Nie opuściłem mojej rodziny – powiedział pusto Percy.

\- Dlaczego opuściłeś swoich rodziców i rodzeństwo? Jak to miało ochronić twoją rodzinę? – Fred zaczynał rozumieć, w jaki sposób trzeba przesłuchiwać osoby pod wpływem eliksiru prawdy.

\- Bo nie przejmują się rodzinami pracowników Ministerstwa, którzy trzymają się z daleka od problemów – powiedział Percy. Z kącika ust zaczęła mu lecieć ślina. – Gdybym został z rodzicami, to moja rodzina by zginęła.

\- To, co mówi, nie ma sensu – wymamrotał Fred. – Masz jakieś pojęcie, o czym on mówi?

\- Nie – powiedział Fred. – Ale chyba wiem, jak się tego dowiedzieć.

\- Oświeć mnie – zasugerował Fred.

\- Kim jest twoja rodzina?

\- Penny i dziecko. – Percy był bliski płaczu.

Fred i George spojrzeli po sobie w szoku.

\- Jakie dziecko?

\- Moje dziecko. – Całe ciało Percy'ego zatrzęsło się, gdy ten próbował powstrzymać efekt eliksiru.

\- Jak duże jest twoje dziecko? – Fred polizał usta, nie tego się spodziewał.

\- Jeszcze się nie urodziło. – Szczęka Percy'ego zacisnęła się.

\- Gdzie oni są? – zapytał George. – Gdzie oni są, Percy?

\- Eliksir już nie działa? – Fred pochylił się, żeby przyjrzeć bratu. – Chyba jeszcze nie. Przynajmniej tak nie wygląda.

\- Powinien działać jeszcze kilka minut – zgodził się George. – Myślisz, że powinniśmy mu dać jeszcze jedną dawkę?

\- Powinno być dobrze – zadumał się Fred. – Mama chciałaby się dowiedzieć o wnuku.

\- Otwórz mu buzię – powiedział George po chwili zastanowienia. – Znajdziemy Penny i razem zabierzemy ich do mamy.

\- Będzie szczęśliwa, że dupek wrócił – powiedział radośnie Fred. – My zresztą też.

\- Sama prawda, o bliźniaku.

Fred siłą otworzył usta swojego brata marnotrawnego i zbladł.

\- Do jasnej cholery, musimy mu znaleźć uzdrowiciela.

\- Co się stało? – zapytał szybko George.

\- Usta ma wypełnione krwią, musiał przegryźć swój język – powiedział Fred. – Zadzwoń do Doktor.

\- Doktor – powiedział George do zapalniczki. – Potrzebujemy tu pani teraz, mamy problem medyczny.

\- Już lecę – odparł głos Doktor. – Jaką macie sytuację?

\- Podaliśmy naszemu bratu veritaserum i przegryzł sobie język – powiedział szybko George. – Niech się pani pospieszy.

\- Już jestem. – Doktor pojawiła się w sklepie. – Gdzie pacjent?

\- Tutaj. – Fred nadal trzymał starszego brata. – Przegryzł język… nie mam pojęcia dlaczego.

\- Co się stało? – Doktor rzuciła zaklęcie powstrzymujące krwawienie i zaczęła oceniać sytuację.

\- Otworzyłem mu usta, żeby dać mu więcej serum prawdy, bo nie chciał odpowiedzieć na pytanie i cała jego buzia wypełniona była krwią – powiedział szybko Fred. Obaj bliźniacy zestresowali się sytuacją, w której się znaleźli.

\- Na jakie pytanie odmówił odpowiedzi? – Doktor rzuciła kilka diagnostycznych zaklęć.

\- Chcieliśmy wiedzieć, gdzie jest jego rodzina – odpowiedział Fred.

Percy zaczął się szamotać w momencie, w którym usłyszał odpowiedź Freda.

\- Cholera – krzyknęła Doktor. – Ogłusz go.

Fred szybko zareagował i po chwili Percy był nieprzytomny, a Fred wyglądał na zagubionego.

\- Co się stało?

\- To chyba jasne, że nie chciał powiedzieć wam o jego rodzinie – odparła cierpko Doktor. – A przez veritaserum muszę przeczekać te kilka minut, zanim będę mogła mu podać eliksiry uzdrawiające. W międzyczasie chcę zobaczyć transkrypcję waszego przesłuchania.

\- Dobrze – odparł Fred.

George podał Doktor pergamin. W czasie, w którym Doktor zapoznawała się z tekstem, bliźniacy z niepokojem obserwowali swojego brata.

\- Myślałam, że mieliście sprawdzać Ministerstwo? – zapytała nagle Doktor.

\- Chcieliśmy się dowiedzieć, dlaczego z niego jest taki dupek – powiedział cicho George.

\- Nie myśleliśmy, że dojdzie do czegoś takiego – dodał Fred.

\- Radzę wam zniknąć stąd jak najszybciej – warknęła Doktor. – W tym momencie nie czuję w waszym kierunku żadnej litości, więc może lepiej, żebyście zniknęli mi na razie z oczu.

\- Ale nic mu nie będzie? – zapytał z uporem George.

\- Nie pójdziemy, dopóki nam pani nie powie, że wszystko będzie z nim w porządku – zgodził się z bratem Fred. – To nasz brat i nadal nam na nim zależy.

\- Nieważne jak wielki się z niego zrobił dupek – dodał George.

\- Zwłaszcza że teraz wiemy dlaczego – zakończył Fred.

\- Wyzdrowieje – powiedziała szybko Doktor. – A teraz wynocha.

Bliźniacy szybko wycofali się, a Doktor machnęła różdżką, cucąc swojego pacjenta.

\- Jak się czujesz? – zapytała profesjonalnym tonem Doktor.

\- Trochę obolały – powiedział wolno Percy. – Ciężko mi mówić.

\- To normalne – zapewniła go Doktor. – Prawie przegryzłeś sobie język i mięśnie nadal są w trakcie naprawiania się. Któreś miejsce boli cię bardziej niż inne?

\- Nie – powiedział Percy, po chwili sprawdzania. – Kim pani jest?

\- Doktor. Pracuję dla Pana Blacka.

\- Dzięki niebiosom. – Percy'emu strasznie ulżyło. – Myślałem, że…

\- Wybacz, proszę, tej dwójce idiotów – kontynuowała Doktor. – Sami będą cię musieli przeprosić później. Opowiedz mi może trochę swojej Penny.

\- Czemu? – Percy ponownie zesztywniał.

\- Bo chcę, żebyś zaczął używać języka – odparła Doktor. – Nie będę się ciebie pytać, gdzie ona jest. Widziałam, co jesteś w stanie zrobić. I nie mam zamiaru po raz kolejny przyczepiać ci fragmentów ciała.

\- Och – powiedział Percy. – Proszę mi wybaczyć. Po prostu nie chcę ich stracić.

\- W porządku – zapewniła go Doktor. – I mogę mieć też rozwiązanie dla twojego problemu.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Harry był w drodze do swojego ukrytego pokoju, którego używał jako sypialni, gdy nagle wpadł na swojego przyjaciela na patrolu.

\- Cześć, Ron – przywitał go Harry. – Co tam?

\- Nic ciekawego – powiedział nerwowo Ron. – Cicho… nie powinieneś być w łóżku? Może wróć już do wieży?

\- Dobrze się czujesz? – Harry'ego zdziwiła odpowiedź Rona. On nigdy nie brał na poważnie swoich obowiązków.

\- Tak, tak – powiedział szybko Ron. – Po prostu nie chcę, żebyś miał jakieś problemy… lepiej, żebyś wrócił do wieży.

\- Próbujesz się mnie pozbyć? – zapytał powoli Harry.

\- Dlaczego tak myślisz? – zachichotał nerwowo Ron.

\- Jesteś tu, Ron? – Dziewczęcy głos wyszeptał z końca korytarza.

\- Ups. – Ron poczerwieniał. – Mogę liczyć na odrobinę prywatności?

\- Kto to? – Harry zaczął iść w kierunku głosu. – Hej, Hannah.

\- Hej, Harry – odparła nerwowo Puchonka. – Co tu robisz tak późno w nocy?

\- Zaspokajam ciekawość – powiedział cierpko Harry. – Miłej zabawy.

\- Pa, Harry – powiedział cicho Ron. – Zostawmy to może między nami, co?

\- To nie jest mój interes – zgodził się Harry.

\- Dzięki – powiedziała Hannah do oddalających się pleców Harry'ego.

\- Tak, dzięki – dodał Ron.

Harry właśnie skręcał w ostatni zakręt prowadzący do jego nowej sypialni, gdy po raz kolejny tej nocy wpadł na kogoś.

\- Mogę zająć panu chwilkę, panie Potter? – Na drodze Harry'ego stanęła profesor Sprout.

\- Zależy, jak długa ta chwila będzie trwała, pani profesor – powiedział powoli Harry. – Mogę zapytać, skąd pani wiedziała, że będę w okolicach o tak późnej porze?

\- Kazałam całemu domowi pana wypatrywać – przyznała Sprout. – Chciałam z panem porozmawiać i chciałam to zrobić, zanim zrobią to inni nauczyciele.

\- Hannah? – zapytał z uśmiechem Harry.

\- Powiedziała, że widziała, jak idzie pan w tym kierunku – potwierdziła Sprout. – Harry… mogę mówić ci Harry?

\- Może pani.

\- Chciałam z tobą porozmawiać o twojej lekcji – powiedziała nerwowo Sprout. – Wykazałeś się bardzo puchońską mentalnością, gdy mówiłeś o umieraniu za swoich przyjaciół.

\- Umieranie za przyjaciół jest proste – powiedział cicho Harry. – Zabijanie dla nich jest ciężkie, zwłaszcza gdy się dorastało w tym samym środowisku co my. Chciałem, żeby zrozumieli, jak poważna jest cała sytuacja.

\- Ja to rozumiem – odparła szybko Sprout. – Chciałam ci tylko powiedzieć, jak bardzo doceniam fakt, że zdecydowałeś się ich nauczyć tak trudnej lekcji życiowej. Nasz dom najbardziej ceni lojalność, naszym pierwszakom opowiadane są historie o wspaniałych aktach lojalności. Słyszą o tym, jak ten czarodziej dał się zranić za przyjaciela, czy ta czarownica zginęła za swoją rodzinę… do teraz nie mieli żadnych historii o tym, jak ludzie zabijają, żeby ochronić najbliższych. Pomogłeś im zrozumieć, że poświęcenia czasami będzie wymagało popełnienia takich, a nie innych czynów. Dziękuję ci, panie Potter, w imieniu całego domu Hufflepuff, dziękuję za tę lekcję.

\- Nie spodziewałem się tego – odparł powoli Harry. – Myślałem, że grono nauczycielskie nie będzie zadowolone z mojego pokazu. Dziękuję za zrozumienie.

\- Zgodziłbyś się przyjąć jeszcze kilkoro puchonów do swojego klubu? – zapytała Sprout. – Wydaje mi się, że cały mój dom mógłby się sporo od ciebie nauczyć.

\- Obawiam się, że nie ma takiej opcji. Nie ogarnę więcej osób – powiedział po chwili zastanowienia Harry. – Może puchoni, którzy już są członkami klubu, będą mogli przekazać dalej to, czego się nauczyli?

\- To się może udać – zgodziła się Sprout. – A czy pozwolisz mi uczestniczyć na kilku spotkaniach? Jestem nauczycielem i moim uczniom może pomóc świadomość, że tam jestem i że mogę im pomóc podać twoją wiedzę dalej.

\- Z radością pomogę, pani profesor – odparł Harry. – I oczywiście, że może pani wziąć udział w spotkaniach. Czy byłaby pani w stanie pomóc uczniom z innych domów?

\- To nie jest czas na głupią rywalizację między domami, pomogę każdemu, kto tego potrzebuje – odpowiedziała stanowczo Sprout. – Nieważne, do jakiego domu został przydzielony jako jedenastolatek.

\- Dziękuję, pani profesor.

\- To tobie dziękuję, Harry. Inni nauczyciele nie są tak… wyrozumiali, jak ja.

\- Rozumiem. – Harry uniósł dłoń. – Czekam na więcej rozmów na temat mojego zachowania i wątpię, żeby chociaż połowa była tak przyjemna jak teraz nasza.

\- Cieszę się, że wszystko przemyślałeś – powiedziała Sprout z nieskrywaną ulgą. – Dobranoc, Harry.

\- Dobranoc, pani profesor.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

\- Percy – krzyknęła Penelope, widząc swojego ukochanego na progu mieszkania. – Martwiłam się o ciebie, gdy nie wróciłeś do domu.

\- Ja też się martwiłem. – Percy objął swoją kobietę. – Myślałem, że mnie zabiją.

\- Co się stało? – Penny nie chciała go puścić.

\- Zostałem porwany przez dwóch mężczyzn – odparł Percy. – Dali mi veritaserum i pytali mnie o ciebie i nasze dziecko.

\- Co im powiedziałeś? – zapytała nerwowo Penny.

\- Tylko to, że jesteście – zapewnił ją chłopak. – Udało mi się powstrzymać przed powiedzeniem czegoś ważnego. Nie jestem pewny, co się stało później, ale porozmawiałem z kimś od Pana Blacka. Powiedziała mi, że z chęcią zabiorą cię w jakieś bezpieczne miejsce.

\- Nie chcę cię opuszczać – powiedziała cicho dziewczyna. – Już odeszliśmy od naszych rodzin, teraz mamy tylko siebie.

\- Ja też nie chcę cię opuszczać – zapewnił ją szybko Percy. – Ale bardziej boję się ciebie stracić. Jestem pewny, że uda nam się coś wykombinować tak, żebyś ty była bezpieczna i żebyśmy byli razem.

\- Jak to zrobimy? – Penny położyła głowę na ramieniu Percy'ego.

\- Zaoferowali mi pracę administratora w Black Ink – powiedział Percy, ręką głaszcząc ciężarny brzuch ukochanej. – Nie wiem, ile będą mi płacić… prawdopodobnie mniej niż to, co zarabiam teraz, ale bylibyśmy razem.

\- Przyjmij ją – zdecydowała Penny – Nam nie trzeba dużo. Najważniejsze, że będziemy bezpieczni i razem.

\- Jutro do nich zadzwonię – powiedział Percy po chwili zastanowienia. – Może uda nam się uporządkować sprawy z naszymi rodzicami, gdy już będziemy bezpieczni.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Harry obudził się wcześnie rano i szybko udał się w mniej odizolowane miejsce w zamku. Wesoło pogwizdując, Harry wszedł do wielkiej sali i z radością zauważył, że miał całą salę dla siebie.

\- Kichaczowi jest przykro, sir – odezwał się dziwny skrzat domowy. – Nie myśleliśmy, że ktoś tu będzie tak wcześnie rano i nie podaliśmy jeszcze śniadania.

\- W porządku – zapewnił skrzata Harry. – Czy byłaby możliwość dostania czegoś do jedzenia teraz, czy lepiej poczekać i przyjść później?

\- Kichacz coś panu zaraz przygotuje, sir.

\- W takim razie, czy mogę dostać jajka, kilka kawałków bekonu między dwoma tostami? – zapytał Harry po chwili zastanowienia. – Coś, co mogę zjeść na szybko.

\- Tak jest. – Kichacz pstryknął palcami i na stole pojawiła się kanapka. – Czy to wszystko, co Kichacz może zrobić dla pana, sir?

\- Tak, dziękuję.

Harry kończył swoje śniadanie, gdy pierwsze osoby zaczęły pojawiać się w sali. Prawie udało mu się wyjść, gdy w ostatniej chwili złapała go McGonagall.

\- Mogę zająć panu chwilkę, panie Potter? – zapytała szybko nauczycielka.

\- Co mogę dla pani zrobić, pani profesor? – odparł Harry.

\- Dyrektor chciałby z panem porozmawiać na temat pana klubu – powiedziała McGonagall. – A profesor Hamilton zwrócił się do mnie z troską, że na zajęciach nie jest pan skupiony.

\- Tak?

\- Tak. On również chciałby się z panem spotkać.

\- Kiedy mam na to znaleźć czas? – westchnął Harry.

\- Jest pan dzisiaj zwolniony z zajęć – wyjaśniła McGonagall. – Dyrektor pomyślał, że rozsądnie byłoby ci zapewnić odrobinę wolnego czasu, żebyś przemyślał to, co zostanie przedyskutowane.

\- Widzę, że dyrektor też ma wszystko przemyślane – powiedział bez emocji Harry.

\- Jeśli mógłby pan spełnić prośbę starszej kobiety – McGonagall spojrzała na Harry'ego ostrym wzrokiem – i przyjść do mojej klasy, gdy skończy pan już spotkania z dyrektorem i profesorem obrony. Gdybym akurat miała jeszcze zajęcia, proszę, niech pan wejdzie i przyciągnie moją uwagę bez robienia niepotrzebnego hałasu, żeby nie przeszkadzać.

\- Dobrze, pani profesor. Skoro tak pani chce – zgodził się Harry.

\- Dziękuję, panie Potter. – McGonagall pożegnała ucznia czułym uśmiechem. – Doceniam to, że zgodził się pan tym mnie zadowolić.

Harry udał się w stronę gabinetu dyrektora i zmarszczył brwi, gdy się okazało, że zapomniał zapytać o hasło.

\- Zobaczmy. – Harry zamyślił się. – Chyba gdzieś miałem zaklęcie na taką okazję… tak, expositus.

Zaklęcie sprawiło, że gargulec odskoczył na bok, odsłaniając tajemne przejście oraz schody, po których Harry wszedł na spotkanie z dyrektorem.

\- Chciał się pan ze mną widzieć? – zapytał spokojnie Harry.

\- Tak, usiądź, proszę – odparł Dumbledore. – Chciałem porozmawiać z tobą o twoim spotkaniu, które przeprowadziłeś z klubem.

\- Co z nim? – Harry nie zamierzał mu ułatwiać sprawy.

\- Niepokoi mnie twój pokaz – powiedział Dumbledore, marszcząc brwi. – Czy sprawienie, żeby uwierzyli ci, że zabiłeś kilkoro mężczyzn, było naprawdę konieczne?

\- Śmierć to nieodłączna część wojny – odparował Harry. – Wolałem się upewnić, że wiedzą, jak poważna jest sytuacja.

\- Ale czy to było konieczne, żeby nauczyć ich tego tak wcześnie? – zapytał szybko Dumbledore. – Czy potrzebne było pokazanie tego dzieciom?

\- Tak – odparł twardo Harry.

\- Dlaczego? – zapytał błagalnie Dumbledore. – Możesz pomóc zrozumieć takiemu starcowi jak ja?

\- W porządku. – Harry zastanowił się. – Nie zakończył pan władzy poprzedniego czarnego pana, po prostu go przytulając, prawda? Wymagało to bardzo niebezpiecznych zaklęć. Czy zaprzecza pan temu, że śmiercionośne zaklęcia są potrzebne w takich wypadkach?

\- Nie zaprzeczam. – Dumbledore pokręcił ze smutkiem głową.

\- Więc ustaliliśmy, że konieczna jest nauka śmiercionośnych zaklęć. Czy zaprzecza pan temu, że śmiercionośne zaklęcia są właśnie takie. Śmiercionośne? I, że powinny być używane z uwagą i odpowiedzialnością?

\- Nie, nie zaprzeczam i cieszę się, że podzielamy tę opinię – odparł Dumbledore, uśmiechając się smutno.

\- Dobrze – powiedział Harry. – Bo teraz przejdziemy do drugiej części moich argumentów. Czy może pan wyczarować blok z drewna?

\- Oczywiście – potwierdził Dumbledore. Blok z drewna pojawił się na stole, a dyrektor spojrzał na Harry'ego z wyczekiwaniem.

\- Chyba będzie lepiej, gdyby przeniósł go pan na podłogę. A teraz niech pan spojrzy… reducto.

\- Co takiego miałem zobaczyć? – zapytał Dumbledore z niepewnym wyrazem twarzy.

\- Chwilka. – Harry wyczarował skórzaną torbę i położył ją na resztkach drewna. – Teraz niech pan porówna to, do tego… reducto.

Torba wybuchła, pozostawiając po sobie krwawy bałagan, a Harry wydał z siebie mrożący krew w żyłach wrzask, dając pokazowi dodatkowy efekt.

\- To było bardzo ciekawe. – Dumbledore rzucił kilka zaklęć czyszczących i naprawiających. – Ale czy możesz przejść do sedna?

\- Który przykład pokazał panu lepiej, jaki efekt będzie miało reducto rzucone na człowieka? – zapytał cicho Harry.

\- Drugi – odparł Dumbledore. Starzec powoli zaczynał rozumieć punkt widzenia Harry'ego.

\- A teraz niech się pan wczuje w rolę ucznia, który właśnie poznał nową klątwę. Chce ją pan wypróbować – zaczął Harry. – Wypróbuje pan ją na swoich przyjaciołach, po zobaczeniu, co to zaklęcie zrobiło z tą torbą? Chciałem, żeby znali zarówno powagę sytuacji, jak i niebezpieczeństwa związane z tym, co mam zamiar ich nauczyć. Nie chcę żadnych wypadków, które mogłyby prowadzić do mnie i moich metod.

\- Wybacz mi, Harry. – Dumbledore opadł ciężko na fotel. – Zwątpiłem w ciebie, teraz widzę, jak twój pokaz sprawił, że szkoła jest bezpieczniejsza. Ze wstydem muszę przyznać, że nie zastanawiałem się nad tym, jak niebezpieczny może być pierwszoroczny nieuświadomiony w potędze jednego machnięcia różdżką.

\- Mój przykład był gorszy niż ta eksplodująca torba. Wiedział pan, że ta torba nie żyje… że nie mogła czuć bólu. Oni mieli powód, żeby wierzyć, że ci śmierciożercy byli prawdziwi i przez to mieli o wiele mocniejszą lekcję – odparł szybko Harry. Następnie zdjął okulary i zaczął masować grzbiet nosa. – Miało to też dodatkowy efekt wprowadzenia ich do wojny bez większego zagrożenia. Jeśli dopisze im szczęście, to będą mieli mniejszą szansę, że ich zamrozi w miejscu, gdy zostaną wrzuceni w sam środek walki.

\- Rozumiem… dałeś mi wiele rzeczy do zastanowienia się – powiedział smutno Dumbledore. – Może lepiej, żebyśmy przeszli do innych rzeczy, o których chciałbym z tobą porozmawiać.

\- Jakich innych rzeczy?

\- Testament Syriusza – odparł Dumbledore. – Wszystko zostawił tobie. Czy jest coś, co chciałbyś ze sobą zabrać w tym momencie?

\- Chciałbym dostać książki. Może pan załatwić, żeby je tu przyniesiono? Wszystkim innym można się zająć później.

\- Jesteś pewien, Harry? – zapytał cicho Dumbledore. – Niektóre z tych książek są naprawdę niebezpieczne.

\- Lepiej, żebym wiedział, z czym mogę mieć do czynienia – odparował Harry.

\- Skoro tak uważasz. – Dyrektor podał Harry'emu grubą kopertę. – Twoje SUMy.

Harry rozerwał kopertę i szybko przeskanował jej zawartość.

\- Lepiej niż myślałem. Czy to będzie wszystko, panie profesorze?

\- Tak, dziękuję ci za poświęcony mi czas, Harry.

\- Nie ma problemu, panie profesorze – odpowiedział Harry, wychodząc z gabinetu.

Harry wyszedł z gabinetu i udał się na spotkanie z nauczycielem obrony.

\- Harry – przywitał go nauczyciel na korytarzu przed klasą. – Proszę, wejdź.

\- Dlaczego chciał się pan ze mną spotkać? – zapytał szybko Harry, chcąc mieć to jak najszybciej z głowy.

\- Zauważyłem, że nie skupiasz się na zajęciach – odparł Hamilton. – Martwię się. Możesz mi powiedzieć, dlaczego nie wyglądasz na zainteresowanego zajęciami?

\- Znam już sporą część z tego, co pan uczy – odpowiedział Harry. – Męczące jest słuchanie po raz kolejny czegoś, co się wie. Mogę pana zapewnić, że słucham, gdy ma pan do powiedzenia coś nowego.

\- Rozumiem… Szczerze, to bałem się, że taka będzie odpowiedź – powiedział wolno Hamilton. – Jesteś niezwykle utalentowanym uczniem i twoje oceny to pokazują. Tacy uczniowie mają problem, żeby się skupić na rzeczach dla nich zbyt prostych. Masz może jakieś rozwiązanie?

\- Czy może mógłbym poświęcić ten czas na samodzielne badania? – zaproponował Harry. – W ten sposób będę wiedział, że mówi pan o czymś, o czym nie wiem i będę mógł czytać swoje materiały, gdy będzie omawiany znany mi temat.

\- To doskonałe rozwiązanie – zgodził się Hamilton. – Mogę zapytać cię o jedną rzecz, zanim pójdziesz?

\- Jaką?

\- Mógłbym przyjść na spotkanie twojej grupy obrony? – zapytał z nadzieją profesor. – Starzy znajomi poprosili mnie, żebym trochę im o tobie opowiedział, a sam chciałbym zobaczyć, na co cię stać.

\- Chyba uda nam się coś zorganizować – zgodził się Harry. – Do widzenia, profesorze.

\- Do widzenia, panie Potter. – Hamilton pożegnał się ze swoim najbardziej utalentowanym uczniem.

Harry wyszedł z klasy obrony i udał się na swoje ostatnie spotkanie.

\- Zupełnie jakby grali w pinball, tylko w wersji Harry – narzekał pod nosem Harry. – Z każdym skończonym spotkaniem, odbijają mnie do następnego.

Całą drogę do klasy transmutacji Harry gwizdał piosenkę zespołu The Who „Pinball Wizard". Pamiętając o instrukcjach nauczycielki, Harry po cichu otworzył drzwi i wślizgnął się do środka.

\- Dziękuję, że do nas pan dołączył, panie Potter – powiedziała McGonagall. – Byłby pan tak miły i podszedł tu do mnie.

\- Dobrze, pani profesor – zgodził się Harry, wykonując jej polecenie i stając obok niej.

\- Czy może pan powiedzieć, że transmutacja to użyteczna dziedzina magii, panie Potter? – Minerwa uniosła brew.

\- Ależ oczywiście – przyznał Harry.

\- A czy możesz nam podać jakieś przykłady? – zasugerowała Minerwa.

\- Coż, forma animaga może być przydatna do szpiegowania i innych rzeczy. Metamorfomag też może pomóc w szpiegowaniu. I na pewno jest dużo zwykłych sytuacji, gdzie umiejętność zmieniania wyglądu byłaby nie tylko przydatna, ale i potrzebna.

\- A w pojedynkach?

\- Oj tak – odparł szybko Harry. – Transmutacja może uratować komuś życie, jeśli się ją poprawnie stosuje. Potrzeba więcej skupienia, niż rzucanie zaklęć jeden za drugim, ale potrafi być o wiele bardziej efektywna.

\- Dziękuję, panie Potter – powiedziała McGonagall. – Chcę dwie stopy pergaminu na temat potencjalnych zastosowań transmutacji w pojedynkach i nie oszukujemy, pytając o to pana Pottera… koniec zajęć. – Minerwa uśmiechnęła się z satysfakcją, obserwując uczniów, którzy w pośpiechu opuszczali klasę. – Dziękuję, panie Potter. Mogę ze spokojem założyć, że pana mała prezentacja zwiększyła popularność mojego przedmiotu bardziej niż wszystko, co robiłam przez lata.

\- O czym chciała pani ze mną rozmawiać?

\- Chciałam panu pokazać szerszą perspektywę – odparła Minerwa. – Wyobrażam sobie, że Albus próbował panu wypełnić głowę szlachetnymi ideami o odkupieniu i o tym, że dobro zawsze zwycięży nad złem.

\- Rzeczywiście mógł powiedzieć coś takiego – zgodził się Harry.

\- Chciałabym, żeby pan wiedział, że są to bardzo szlachetne ideały, ale niestety nie tego nam trzeba w tak mrocznych czasach – westchnęła McGonagall. – Wojna to straszna rzecz, panie Potter, a w moim życiu widziałam dwie… trzy, jeśli policzymy tę najnowszą. Mam tylko jedną radę, niech pan zostanie przy realnych założeniach i niech pan twardo stąpa o ziemi, zwłaszcza gdy jest ciągłe ryzyko ataku. Jeśli chce pan podążać za ideałami Albusa, to lepiej byłoby poczekać, aż wszystko przycichnie. Albus to dobry człowiek, ale…

\- Ale żyje w innym świecie? – zaproponował Harry.

\- Tak, dokładnie – zgodziła się Minerwa. – Chcę, żeby pan zrozumiał, że nie próbuję zniszczyć ideałów Albusa, są bardzo szlachetne i są idealne na czas pokoju. Problem w tym, że teraz mamy czas wojny.

\- Dziękuję, pani profesor. – Harry był głęboko wzruszony faktem, że jego głowa domu poświęciła swój czas, żeby mu to powiedzieć. Czy jest coś jeszcze, o czym chciała pani porozmawiać?

\- Jak poszło pana spotkanie z profesorem Hamiltonem? – zapytała Minerwa.

\- W porządku, powiedział, że mogę czytać coś innego, gdy będzie omawiał coś, co już umiem.

\- Wyobrażam sobie, że musi być panu ciężko siedzieć na tak podstawowych zajęciach, zwłaszcza widząc sposób, w jaki zdecydował się uczyć. – McGonagall wzięła głęboki wdech. – Musi pan zrozumieć, że uczniowie będą zwracać większą uwagę na zajęciach, jeśli poda im się przykład kogoś, kogo podziwiają, kto używa omawianych umiejętności. Dlatego poprosiłam pana o podanie kilku przykładów podczas lekcji transmutacji. Ci uczniowie zaczną sobie zdawać sprawę z tego, jak przydatne są moje zajęcia, ponieważ biorą przykład z pana. Tak samo na obronie, większość uczniów bardziej uwierzy w efektywność zaklęć i strategii tylko dlatego, że są one używane przez Pana Blacka.

 **No i jestem. Mimo ogromnych przeciwności losu. Wszystko, a zwłaszcza mój komputer działa mi na złość. Wyobraźcie sobie, że miałam w ¾ rozdział gotowy, ale komputer stwierdził, że pierd**i, nie robi xD usunął wszystko, wszyściuteńko. Nie zostało nic, ani z tego rozdziału, ani z poprzednich, ani z wszystkich moich zdjęć, filmów, gier. Tabula rasa.**

 **Dobra, ponarzekałam.**

 **Salianna, jak zwykle tobie podziękowania za betę. Uwielbiam cię :3**

 **Nie mam już pomysłów na pytania. Ktoś, coś?**

 **Jeszcze przed wami trzy omake. Zapraszam ;)**

 **Omake 1: Historia Pana Blacka**

\- Czy może mi ktoś powiedzieć, jak Pan Black wpłynął na język angielski? – zapytał cicho profesor Hamilton.

\- Black ops – krzyknął jeden uczeń. – Misje tak niebezpieczne i tajne, że mogłyby zostać wykonane przez Pana Blacka.

\- Black Projects – dodał inny. – Takie jak bomba nuklearna. Rzeczy stworzone dla albo przez Pana Blacka.

\- Faceci w czerni – krzyknął jeden z uczniów pochodzenia mugolskiego. – Tajni agenci, którzy ubierają się na czarno i ukrywają przed światem istnienie UFO.

\- To jakieś szaleństwo. – Profesor Hamilton zmarszczył brwi.

\- I… um… pracują dla Pana Blacka?

\- Ach, dwadzieścia punktów – zgodził się nauczyciel. – Skoro pracują dla Pana Blacka, to musi być prawda.

 **Omake 2:**

Ron i Hermiona obserwowali jak Harry rozmawia przez zapalniczkę zippo. Chwilę później z nieba spadł nundu, który miał na sobie dziwną obrożę i który zaczął atakować znajdujących się przed nim śmierciożerców.

\- Czy teraz nie powinniśmy zacząć zadawać pytania? – zapytała Hermiona.

\- Nie, z Harrym wszystko jest w najlepszym porządku – odparł Ron.

-o-o-o-o-o-

\- A teraz możemy zadać mu kilka pytań? – zapytała Hermiona, obserwując Harry'ego, który wszedł w burzę śnieżną bez jakiegokolwiek płaszcza, żeby walczyć z atakującymi yeti.

\- Wszystko będzie dobrze, Hermiono – odparł Ron, popijając gorącą czekoladę.

-o-o-o-o-o-

Hermiona przełknęła ślinę, patrząc, jak Harry ignoruje liczne ugryzienia przez szeregi wilkołaków na rozkazach Voldemorta i zawzięcie wymachuje małym nożem, skutecznie zmniejszając ilość atakujących.

\- Ron, nie wydaje ci się-

\- Z Harrym jest wszystko w porządku! Nie rozumiem, czemu się tego tak uczepiłaś? – przerwał jej Ron, wpatrując się w stertę wampirzych ciał. Następnie z zadowoleniem kontynuował jedzenie lodowej myszy.

 **Omake 3:**

W rozdziale 24, Harry, można dodać, że bez większych oporów, oddalił się razem z wilami. Krótka wersja jest taka, że odeskortowały go do okazałej posiadłości. Dłuższa wersja wyglądała tak.

\- 'arrie – zaczęła kuzynka Gabrielle. – Co teraz będziemi robić?

Części wil wydawało się, że wiedzą, co się za chwilę stanie, więc zaczęły zdejmować z siebie dodatkowe ubranie. Zaczynając od butów.

\- Cóż, jestem na wakacjach i chcę spędzić dobrze czas – odparł niewinnie Harry. Przynajmniej tak niewinnie, jak niewinny może być nastolatek.

Wile nume puściły do siebie oczko i zaczęły zdejmować skarpetki.

\- Jakiego rodzaju „dobry cias" 'arrie?

Harry uśmiechnął się nerwowo, nie będąc pewny, czy on też powinien zdjąć buty.

\- Um, cóż… to jest coś, czego nigdy nie robiłem, ale zawsze chciałem to zrobić.

Pozostałe wile tylko po sobie spojrzały i również ściągnęły buty. Nie ma sensu zostawiać na meblach śladów butów, prawda?

\- Co takiego zawsie ciałeś? – padła ochrypła odpowiedź.

\- Zawsze chciałem… nie, pomyślicie, że to śmieszne.

To przykuło ich uwagę.

\- Co takiego, 'arrie? Na pewno tak nie pomiślimi. Wielu męścizn tak mówi. – Mówiąc to, ostatnia para butów znalazła się pod drzwiami.

\- Okej. – Harry wzruszył ramionami. – Cóż, zawsze chciałem zagrać w Monopoly. Widziałem jak mój kuzyn, jego królewski świniodupek, wybaczcie mój język, grał w tę grę ze swoimi kolegami.

\- Nie rozumiem, nie widzę nigdzie języka? – zapytała wila numer 4.

\- Czyli dobrze rozumiem – powiedziała kuzynka Gabrielle, pozostałe wile obserwowały zainteresowane ciągiem wydarzeń. – Jesteś w wielkiej posiadłości, bez rodziców, z co najmniej tuzinem wil, które nie mają na sobie butów i ty 'cesz zagrać w Monopoly?

Harry kiwnął głową.

\- Albo w Clue. To też by mi nie przeszkadzało, jeśli nie macie Monopoly. Nigdy w to nie grałem i zawsze się zastanawiałem, co tracę.

Tuzin uśmiechów uderzyło go jednocześnie.

\- 'cesz zagrać w grę? Planszową? Och, 'arrie, mogłybyśmy cię teraz pocałować!

\- Ale tego nie zrobimy, bo nie ma tego w zasadach – powiedziała wila nr 2, kładąc grę na stole, wokół którego zebrali się wszyscy gracze.

Później, o wiele później.

Z trudem powstrzymując ziewnięcie, Harry zapytał.

\- Kiedy będziemy mogli zrobić sobie przerwę? Jestem już trochę zmęczony. Gramy już od 13 godzin.

\- Jeśli prziznaś się do porażki, moziesz iść na górę i iść spać – powiedziała wila nr 3. – Jeśli nie, wtedy musiś grać dalej. Takie są zasady.

\- Naprawdę?

\- Nie umieś citać po francusku, prawda? – zapytała wila nr 4.

\- Normalnie to nie, ale…

\- To oui, takie są zasady – odparła wila nr 4.

\- Kurde. Dobra… co powiecie na trochę ognistej whisky, żeby rozruszać towarzystwo? – Po tak długim czasie grania, normalnym wydawało się być to, że Harry był spragniony. Kto wiedział, że Monopoly miało tyle reguł o tym, że jak się wylądowało na polu z hotelami, to trzeba było wykonać jakiś rodzaj aktywności fizycznej, żeby wywinąć się od płacenia opłaty.

Wila nr 2 uśmiechnęła się i powiedziała.

\- Okej, zasada nr 435 mówi, że jeśli osoba z pionkiem w kształcie kapelusza poprosi o ognistą whisky, to ten trunek powinien być dostępny i ta osoba musi dostać po buziaku od każdej obecnej wili. Przykro mi, 'arrie, takie są zasady.

Po otrzymaniu tuzina buziaków w policzek (trafiło się kilka rykoszetów, które wylądowały na jego ustach) Harry odparł.

\- Czy jest jakaś zasada na spróbowanie kremowego piwa?

Jeszcze później.

\- Czyli mówicie, że skoro mamy patową sytuację w Monopoly, to możemy zmniejszyć nadchodzący finansowy kryzys przez poprowadzenie bitwy morskiej, żeby ogłosić zwycięzcę?

\- Oui.

\- A jak się nazywa ta gra?

\- Statki, 'arrie.

\- Okej, w takim razie przypisujemy statkom nazwy posiadłości, których nie chcemy i te, które zostaną zatopione w statkach, wracają do banku w Monopoly i możemy grać dalej?

Wila nr 5 uśmiechnęła się i odparła.

\- 'arrie trafił na tajny kod dnia. Zasada 654. Kolejna tura buziaków.

Znowu o wiele, wiele, później.

\- Dobra, dziewczyny. Nawet nie wiecie, jak dobrze się bawiłem przez te ostatnie kilka dni, grając w Monopoly, statki, Clue, Ryzyko i wszystkie inne. Chciałbym zostać dłużej, albo najlepiej całe lato, ale te zasady są ciężkie. Nie spałem od kilku dni. Dzięki niebiosom za eliksiry pobudzające.

\- Ale, 'arrie, mogłeś pójść z nami spać w każdej chwili – powiedziały jednocześnie wil (bliźniaczki).

\- Dzięki, ale tak dobrze się bawiliśmy, że nie chciałem was wszystkich zawieść. Teraz muszę wrócić do swoich wakacji i trochę odpocząć. Dziękuję, że pozwoliłyście mi tu zostać. Doskonale się bawiłem. Zawsze będę o tym pamiętał.

Cała grupa wil pociągnęła nosem. Jaki słodki chłopak.

\- Dopiero zauważyłem, że światło nad gankiem wam nie działa. Mam wam to naprawić?

\- Nie martw się tym, 'arrie. Poprosimy starego ogrodnika, który czasami tu przychodzi, żeby je naprawił. W końcu to tylko 15 metrów nad ziemią.

\- Przecież nie ma problemu. Znajdźcie tylko nową żarówkę, a ja ustawię tę starą, zardzewiałą, krzywą drabinę pod lampą i zaraz zobaczymy czy da się ją wymienić.

\- Dwa franki na to, że spadnie, zanim dojdzie do piątego ściebla – powiedziała wila 8 do wili 9.

\- Myślę, że wymieni żarówkę i upadnie, dopiero gdy będzie schodził.

\- Czy któraś z was mogłaby potrzymać drabinę? Trochę się buja – powiedział Harry ze szczytu drabiny, już wykręcając żarówkę.

\- Przykro nam, 'arrie, ale nie mamy na sobie butów – wymamrotały wile, biegnąc do pokoju, w którym zostawiły swoje obuwie. Buty były ważne. Zwłaszcza, gdy trzeba było wyjść na brudny dwór.

Ale i tak nie zdążyły założyć butów na czas.

 **Niech żyje Święta Kaczka i do następnego!**


	45. Przysięgi małżeńskie

**Rozdział 45.**

 **Weasleye, fair play i śmieszki.**

\- Witajcie – krzyknął Profesor na widok Percy'ego i Penny – w aktualnie bezimiennej fortecy, na bezimiennej wyspie. Czy to ty jesteś nowym administratorem?

\- Tak – odparł z wahaniem Percy. – Chyba tak, nie jestem do końca pewny, co Doktor chciała, żebym robił.

\- W takim razie jesteś nowym administratorem. Twój kryptonim to Popychacz Papieru – powiedział z dumą Profesor, myślał nad tym kilka dobrych minut.

\- Um… a nie mogę być po prostu Percym?

\- Dobra. – Profesor zasmucił się. – Możesz być po prostu Percym… a kim jest ta urocza dziewczyna?

\- To jest Penny – powiedział Percy. Na jego twarzy bezwiednie pojawił się uśmiech na samą myśl o swojej ukochanej.

\- Czy ty też jesteś administratorem? – zapytał nerwowo Profesor.

\- Mogę być – zgodziła się Penny.

\- Kurczę… wymyśliłem tylko jeden pseudonim… przeszkadzałby wam, gdybyście się nim podzielili? – powiedział szybko Profesor. Jeden mógłby być Popychaczem, drugi Papierem?

\- Może omówimy szczegóły później – zaproponowała Penny. – Może teraz pokaże nam pan nasze kwatery?

\- Dobrze, to się może udać – zgodził się Profesor. – Gdybym tylko wiedział, gdzie są wasze kwatery… Pomocnico?

\- Co? – Pomocnica wystawiła głowę przez drzwi i się skrzywiła.

\- Gdzie są kwatery Popychacza i Papieru? – odkrzyknął Profesor.

\- Kogo? – krzyknęła Pomocnica. – Co zrobiłeś tym razem, idioto?

\- Idioto? – wrzasnął Profesor. – Czy idiota wymyśliłby automatyczną szczotkę do włosów na parę?

\- Tak – skwitowała go krótko Pomocnica. – A teraz sobie idź i daj mi naprawić bałagan, który jestem przekonana, że zdążyłeś już zrobić.

\- Dobra – zgodził się Profesor. Percy i Penny obserwowali w szoku jak ta dwójka dziwnych ludzi się ze sobą kłóci, a następnie jak mniejszy mężczyzna gniewnie wyszedł z pomieszczenia.

\- Witajcie – powiedziała uprzejmie Pomocnica. – Jestem Pomocnica, a wy?

\- Ja jestem Percy, a to jest Penny – odparł tępo Percy. Gdzie on przyprowadził swoją rodzinę?

\- Kiedy ma wam się urodzić dziecko? – zapytała Pomocnica. W końcu zauważyła brzuch Penny i zdecydowała się zadać personalne pytanie. – Uwielbiam dzieci.

\- Ja też – zgodziła się Penny. – Nie mogę się doczekać, aż już przyjdzie na świat.

\- Musisz być zmęczona – powiedziała nagle Pomocnica. – Chodźcie, pokażę wam wasze pokoje, żebyście mogli trochę odpocząć.

\- To brzmi jak bardzo dobry pomysł – powiedziała Penny, wzruszając ramionami. Powoli zaczynała rozumieć, na jakiej zasadzie działali ci… ludzie. – Chodź, kochanie.

Pomocnica poprowadziła parę zakochanych przez szeroki korytarz do części mieszkalnej fortecy.

\- A oto wasze pokoje. – Pomocnica wskazała na niczym nie wyróżniające się drzwi. – Do środka wejdziecie tylko wy i wasze dziecko, nikt inny nie ma do nich wstępu.

\- Dziękuję – powiedziała z wdzięcznością Penny. – Czy jest tu połączenie Fiuu?

\- Tylko do dzwonienia – potwierdziła Pomocnica. – Nie chcemy, żeby ktokolwiek tu przychodził przez nieoficjalne wejścia.

\- Dziękuję – odparła Penny.

\- Czy byłaby możliwa szybka podróż do Anglii? – zapytał nerwowo Percy. – Doktor powiedziała, że możemy tu mieć nasze wesele i chciałem zaprosić moją rodzinę osobiście.

\- Nie mieliście jeszcze wesela? – zapytała Pomocnica z szaleńczym błyskiem w oku.

\- Nie – powiedział smutno Percy. – Dokumenty zostały złożone, ale nie mieliśmy ceremonii.

\- Tak, zawsze chciałam pomóc w planowaniu ślubu – powiedziała radośnie Pomocnica. – Ty idź załatwić w Anglii to, co potrzebujesz, a ja z Penny zajmiemy się wszystkim innym.

\- Jesteś pewna? – upewnił się Percy.

\- Tak – odparła szybko Pomocnica. – Idź.

\- W porządku – zgodził się Percy. Wychodząc z pokoju pomyślał, że usłyszał Pomocnicę mówiącą coś o sukni ślubnej napędzanej rakietą, ale na pewno musiał coś źle usłyszeć… prawda?

Percy wrócił swoim śladem do pomieszczenia, w którym on i jego przyszła żona wylądowali nie dalej jak kilka minut temu. Nie wiedział jednak, co robić dalej.

\- Halo? – powiedział głośno.

\- Tak, co mogę dla ciebie zrobić? – odparł Profesor.

\- Potrzebuję świstoklika w obie strony do Anglii – powiedział cicho Percy. – Nie wiem, czy to tutaj uda mi się coś takiego załatwić?

\- Oczywiście, że tak – zgodził się Profesor. – Jakaś szczególna część Anglii?

\- Dom moich rodziców.

\- Proszę bardzo. – Profesor rzucił Percy'emu mały, drewniany kijek. – Udanej zabawy.

\- Dziękuję. Jak się go aktywuje?

\- Sam się aktywuje za kilka sekund – powiedział z uśmiechem Profesor. – Żeby wrócić wystarczy, że powiesz „forteca".

\- Dziękuję. – Percy poczuł pociągnięcie świstoklika i nagle pojawił się przed domem, w którym spędził większość swojego życia. Wciągając głęboko powietrze, Percy podszedł do drzwi i zapukał.

\- Tak? – Molly otworzyła drzwi i zastygła, gdy zobaczyła swojego syna, z którym długo nie rozmawiała. – Percy?

\- Cześć, mamo – powiedział cicho Percy. – Czy… czy mogę wejść?

\- Oczywiście – odparła szybko Molly. – To w końcu też twój dom.

\- Przepraszam. Przyszedłem tu, żeby ci to powiedzieć i żeby zaprosić was na mój ślub.

\- Ślub? – zapytała Molly, jej serce wypełniło się nadzieją.

\- Penny i ja już wypełniliśmy papiery, ale nie mieliśmy ceremonii – wyjaśnił Percy. – Niedługo urodzi nam się też dziecko i pomyślałem, że może chcielibyście przyjechać. Zrozumiem, jeśli nie.

\- Oczywiście, że chcę przyjechać – powiedziała Molly. – Cieszę się, że mam cię z powrotem.

\- Nie wróciłem, mamo – powiedział cicho Percy. – Dlatego mamy teraz nasz ślub, znaleźliśmy bezpieczne miejsce do życia.

\- Bezpieczne? – Molly stanęła jak wryta. – Czy ma to coś wspólnego z tym, dlaczego odszedłeś?

\- Tak, mamo – odpowiedział nerwowo Percy. – Oddaliłem się od ciebie i od taty, bo bałem się, że coś może spotkać Penny. Trochę poszperałem i znalazłem, że rodziny pracowników Ministerstwa, którzy nie opowiedzieli się po żadnej stronie były bezpieczne. Przepraszam, ale porzuciłem rodzinę, żeby zapewnić bezpieczeństwo nowej. Nie byłem wystarczająco odważny, żeby zaryzykować moją żonę i dziecko. Gdyby tu chodziło tylko o mnie, to byłaby inna sytuacja.

\- Musisz myśleć, że jestem straszną matką – wyszeptała Molly.

\- Dlaczego miałbym tak myśleć? – zapytał zdziwiony Percy.

\- Nie chciałeś walczyć, bo chciałeś ratować swoją rodzinę – powiedziała cicho Molly. – A ja z Arturem wskoczyliśmy w sam środek, nie myśląc o tym, jakie to może mieć dla was konsekwencje.

\- Wszyscy są w szkole, albo w pracy – powiedział szybko Percy. Musiał wymyślić coś, co uspokoiłoby jego matkę. – To zupełnie inna sytuacja. Jeśli ktokolwiek jest tu złą osobą, to jestem nią ja. Porzuciłem was i walkę, bo nie mogłem znieść myśli powrotu do domu do martwej rodziny i byłem w stanie zrobić wszystko, żeby temu zapobiec.

Ta odpowiedź nie sprowadziła zamierzonego skutku. Nawet gorzej, spowodowała, że jego matka zaczęła płakać.

\- Moje dzieciątka, tak mi przykro.

\- Mamo… nie płacz – powiedział gorączkowo Percy. Jego typowa metoda uspokajania Penny na pewno by tu nie zadziałała. Na samą myśl o całowaniu swojej matki tak, żeby oboje zapomnieli o czym rozmawiali, skręcało go w żołądku. Biegnąc do kominka, Percy wrzucił garść proszku i zawołał swojego ojca.

\- Tato, jesteś tam?

\- Percy? – Twarz Artura pojawiła się w kominku. – Dlaczego nie przyszedłeś do pracy? Mówią, że zrezygnowałeś i teraz dostaję mnóstwo dziwnych połączeń od rodziny twojej dziewczyny. Wszystko w porządku, synu?

\- Tak, wszystko w porządku, tato – potwierdził Percy. – Ale musisz wrócić do domu.

\- Dlaczego? – Głos Artura spoważniał. – Co się stało?

\- Przyszedłem do domu, żeby powiedzieć mamie o ślubie i żeby przeprosić i nagle zaczęła mówić o tym, jaką jest złą matką – powiedział Percy. – Próbowałem jej powiedzieć, że tak nie jest, ale zaczęła płakać i nie wiem co mam robić.

\- Zostań tam, synu – rozkazał Artur. – Zaraz się pojawię.

\- Pospiesz się – zaczął błagać Percy. – Naprawdę nie wiem, co mam robić.

\- Muszę najpierw załatwić kilka rzeczy – powiedział spokojnie Artur. – Będę za kilka minut.

Artur wyjął głowę z kominka i zastanowił się nad tym, co właśnie usłyszał. Z jednej strony, Percy to jego syn. Z drugiej… z drugiej, chłopak oddalił się od rodziny. Nieważne jak ciężko mu było się z tym pogodzić…

Artur wziął szczyptę proszku fiuu i wrzucił ją do kominka, żeby skontaktować się ze starszymi synami.

\- Co tam, tato? – Charlie odpowiedział na połączenie.

\- Możesz się skontaktować z Billem? – zapytał szybko Artur.

\- Jest tu obok, czemu? – odparł Charlie, nerwowo marszcząc brwi.

\- Potrzebuję, żebyście obaj poczekali kilka minut i udali się do domu – powiedział Artur. – Coś tam może być nie tak.

\- Zaraz się tam od razu pojawimy – powiedział szybko Charlie.

\- Nie – rozkazał ojciec. – Poczekajcie pięć minut i dopiero wtedy możecie iść. Mam złe przeczucie i lepiej być ostrożnym.

\- Co się dzieje? – Charlie zażądał odpowiedzi.

\- Percy się ze mną połączył i powiedział, że wasza mama się rozpłakała – odpowiedział Artur. – Po prostu martwię się tym, co się stało i tym, co się może stać. Na pewno wszystko będzie w porządku.

\- Jak powiedziałeś, lepiej być ostrożnym. – Charlie zamyślił się. – Dobrze, tato, pojawimy się tam za kilka minut.

\- Dziękuję, chłopcy – powiedział z uśmiechem Artur. – Jeśli nic złego się nie dzieje, to po prostu powiedzcie, że was wysłałem, bo myślałem, że pomożecie jej się poczuć lepiej.

\- To może weźmy też bliźniaków? – zapytał Charlie. – Tak dla zachowania przykrywki.

\- A czy oni kiedykolwiek uspokoili matkę? – Artur zaśmiał się. – Zresztą i tak teraz są zajęci sklepem.

\- Dobra – powiedział szybko Charlie. – Powodzenia, tato.

\- Dzięki, chłopcy – odparł Artur i zakończył połączenie. Wyciągając głowę z kominka, Artur sprawdził, czy jego różdżka jest na wyciągnięcie ręki i z ostatnim westchnięciem… Artur aportował się do domu, żeby spotkać się ze swoim losem.

\- Tato – krzyknął Percy, gdy tylko usłyszał pyknięcie aportacji. – Cieszę się, że już tu jesteś.

\- Już jest dobrze, synu – powiedział Artur. – Już jestem.

\- Arturze. – Molly rzuciła się na swojego męża i schowała głowę w jego ramieniu.

\- Może teraz powiesz mi, co się dokładnie stało? – zasugerował Artur.

\- Wróciłem, żeby przeprosić i żeby zaprosić wszystkich na mój ślub – powiedział szybko Percy. – Wtedy mama zapytała, czy to oznacza, że wracam do domu, a ja powiedziałem jej, że tam, gdzie teraz mieszkamy jesteśmy bezpieczni. Chcieliśmy odprawić ceremonię i tam zostać.

\- Gdzie poszliście? – zapytał spokojnie Percy. – Coś jeszcze się stało?

\- Dostałem nową pracę. I nie jestem pewny, czy mogę o niej rozmawiać. Mama zapytała, czemu odszedłem i wytłumaczyłem jej, że to dlatego, że nikt nie zawracał sobie głowy rodzinami urzędników, którzy zostali neutralni. Plus, byłem za dużym tchórzem. Bałem się stanąć twarzą w twarz z możliwością, że pewnego dnia wrócę do domu i jedyne, co znajdę to moją martwą żonę i dziecko. I wtedy powiedziała, że jest straszną matką i się popłakała. – Percy wziął głęboki wdech.

\- Chyba rozumiem – odparł wolno Artur. – Poczekaj może w salonie na swoich braci. Postaram się uspokoić twoją mamę i nasza czwórka będzie mogła z tobą pójść.

\- Dobry pomysł, tato – powiedział radośnie Percy. – Dzięki, że przyszedłeś… czy później moglibyśmy porozmawiać o byciu ojcem? Czekamy z Penny na naszego bobasa.

\- Z radością z tobą o tym porozmawiam, Percy – wykrztusił Artur głosem pełnym emocji.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

To była końcówka dziewiątej rozgrywki, wszystkie bazy zajęte… albo raczej byłyby, gdyby to był baseball. Ale to był tylko quidditch, żadne bazy nie były zajęte, a znicz jeszcze fruwał na wolności, śmiejąc się z zawodników, gdyby tylko miał taką możliwość. Był to mecz Gryfonów przeciwko Ślizgonom i na razie wynik wynosił sto pięćdziesiąt punktów dla obu drużyn.

Ginny była w swoim żywiole, wiwaty tłumu stały się tylko brzęczeniem w głębi umysłu, a błysk złotego po jej lewej stronie powiedział jej tylko, że już niedługo ten mecz się skończy. Ginny odwróciła głowę, żeby skupić się na zniczu i pognała za nim, żeby jak najszybciej go chwycić. Wiedząc, że jest już blisko i że wygrana jest na wyciągnięcie ręki, wyciągnęła obie dłonie w stronę złotej kuleczki. Była już blisko. Zostało jej może cztery długości miotły. Trzy. Nagle jej świat stał się czarny i nie widziała już nic.

Goyle uśmiechnął się głupkowato do swojego kija miotacza, na którym znajdowała się cienka warstwa krwi. Chłopak nie zwracał uwagi na wrzaski tłumu i polecenia sędzi… najważniejsze było to, że wykonał polecenie Draco i wygrał grę dla Ślizgonów.

\- Co pani z tym zrobi? – zażądał odpowiedzi Ron. Niedobrze mu się zrobiło, widząc siostrę zdejmowaną z boiska i przekazaną pod opiekę ani Pomfrey.

\- To było jedno z najbardziej nieczystych zagrań, jakie widziałam w swojej karierze – odaprła zdegustowana Hooch. – Ale zasady są jasne, gdy chodzi o karę, którą mogę przyznać za takie przewinienie… trzy rzuty karne.

\- Co? – wrzasnął Ron. – Puści im to pani płazem?

\- Nie mam innego wyboru, panie Weasley – powiedziała zdegustowana Hooch. – Proponuję, żeby wezwał pan zapasowego szukającego.

\- Dobra – warknął Ron. – Ale to nie koniec.

Ron podleciał do trybun w poszukiwaniu dwójki najlepszych przyjaciół.

\- Co powiedziała Hooch? – zapytał spokojnie Harry.

\- Rzuty karne – powiedział Ron, kręcąc głową. – Mówi, że nie może zrobić więcej.

\- Chcesz, żebym wszedł?

\- Ta – potwierdził Ron. – Nie pozwolę, żeby te brudne węże wygrały.

\- Idź po moją miotłę. Ja pójdę zarzucić na siebie jakiś strój i zaraz do was zejdę.

\- Dobra – zgodził się Ron. Rudzielec skierował swoją miotłę w miejsce, w którym wylądowała Ginny i podniósł miotłę Harry'ego, jednocześnie mamrotają do siebie – Dobrze, że Harry pożyczył ci swoją miotłę, Gin. Dorwiemy ich.

Ron potrząsnął głową, próbując pozbyć się ciemnych myśli, które groziły zawładnięciem. Następnie wsiadł z powrotem na miotłę i podleciał do Harry'ego, który stał na boisku.

\- Dzięki – powiedział Harry, biorąc miotłę do ręki. – Miejmy to już z głowy.

Dwaj chłopcy podlecieli do reszty drużyny, po czym Harry ustawił się na swojej pozycji naprzeciwko drugiego szukającego.

\- Wygląda na to, że zobaczymy dwóch szukających znoszonych z boiska – powiedział spokojnie Draco. – Rzadkość, prawda?

Jedyną zewnętrzną reakcją Harry'ego na kpiące słowa był mały uśmieszek.

\- Nie chcę widzieć więcej nieczystych zagrań. – Pani Hooch spiorunowała spojrzeniem drużynę Ślizgonów. – Gramy.

Harry popędził przez boisko, a Draco był tuż za nim z uśmiechem na twarzy. Doleciał do końca boiska i nagle zawrócił, stając twarzą w twarz z drugim szukającym.

Ślizgon nie miał nawet czasu zareagować na zmianę kierunku Harry'ego, bo poczuł jak but Chłopca-Który- Przeżył trafił go w sam środek twarzy i posłał na ziemię.

Na trybunach zapanowała cisza i wszystkie oczy zwróciły się w stronę Harry'ego, który spokojnie siedział na miotle.

\- Wychodzi na to, że wisimy im rzut karny – powiedział Harry głosem pozbawionym emocji. Jego twarz również była jak skała, gdy obserwował, jak znoszą Malfoya z boiska.

\- Um… dwa rzuty. – Hooch otrząsnęła się z szoku.

\- Do jasnej cholery, Harry – wyszeptał Ron.

\- Jak myślisz, kto pierwszy wyjdzie ze skrzydła szpitalnego? – Harry uśmiechnął się do podsłuchujących Ślizgonów. – Ja stawiam na Ginny, chyba poczułem kilka łamiących się zębów, gdy uderzyłem Malfoya.

\- Jeśli wyjdzie pierwszy, to możemy go tam z powrotem umieścić – powiedział z uśmiechem Ron przekonany, że to zachowanie to tylko na pokaz.

\- Lepiej wróć na swoje miejsce – zaproponował Harry. – Wygląda na to, że znaleźli zastępstwo i pora na te rzuty karne.

\- Tak, racja – zgodził się Ron.

\- Spokojnie – powiedział Harry do trzęsącego się pierwszorocznego, którego wrzucili w ostatniej chwili za Malfoya. – Jeśli będziesz grał czysto ze mną, to ja będę grał czysto z tobą. Ale jeśli zdecydujesz się oszukiwać…

\- Będę grzeczny – powiedział szybko pierwszoroczny. – Dziękuję.

\- Domy tutaj mają ten problem – kontynuował Harry – że tak naprawdę nie mają znaczenia w prawdziwym świecie. Malfoy to dupek. Nie będę cie traktował jak jego, jeśli się nie będziesz zachowywał jak on… i tyczy się to wszystkich w waszym domu.

\- Powiem im – zapewnił go chłopiec.

\- Chciałbyś może radę? – Harry spojrzał za pierwszaka. – Coś, co pomoże ci być lepszym szukającym?

\- Tak – odpowiedział pierwszak.

\- Ciągle się rozglądaj – powiedział z uśmiechem Harry. – Nigdy nie wiesz, gdzie się pojawi znicz.

Głowa pierwszaka obróciła się instynktownie, a jego oczy rozszerzyły się na widok znicza, który był tuż na wyciągnięcie ręki. W ostatniej chwili rzucił się na skrzydlatą kulkę, ale został pokonany przez bardziej doświadczoną rękę szukającego drużyny czerwonych.

\- Dobra robota – powiedział Harry na boku, gdy obaj zniżali się do ziemi. – Lepiej niż Draco, ale to może być dlatego, że ten musiał kupić sobie miejsce w drużynie.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Impreza po meczu w pokoju wspólnym Gryfonów nie była tak huczna jak zwykle. Jeden z nich był w skrzydle szpitalnym i to zawsze negatywnie wpływało na morale domu… Chyba, że to był Harry. On tyle czasu spędzał w tym skrzydle, że wszyscy zaczynali się denerwować, gdy udawało mu się go uniknąć na dłużej niż kilka miesięcy.

Wszystkie oczy zwróciły się w stronę dziury w portrecie i większość z nich rozszerzyła się w szoku, gdy przez dziurę weszła Ginny.

\- Dlaczego nie jesteś w skrzydle szpitalnym?

\- Pani Pomfrey powiedziała, że wystarczy, że porządnie odpocznę – odpowiedziała z uśmiechem Ginny. – Więc jej powiedziałam, że lepiej odpocznę we własnym łóżku niż na tym szpitalnym.

\- Kupiła to? – zapytał zszokowany Ron. – Ciekawe, czemu Harry tego nie spróbował.

\- Bo ona myśli, że Harry jest zrobiony ze szkła i nie lubi, gdy jest poza zasięgiem jej wzroku – odezwała się Hermiona. – Skoro mowa o Harrym… gdzie on jest? Nie widziałam go od meczu.

\- Um. – Ginny wydawała się być zdenerwowana. – Nie było tu Harry'ego?

\- Nie, czemu? – zapytała Hermiona.

\- Bo pachołki Malfoya wylądowały w skrzydle – odpowiedziała niechętnie Ginny. – Pani Pomfrey mówi, że wygląda to na upadek ze schodów… jesteście pewni, że nie widzieliście Harry'ego?

\- Nie od końca gry – potwierdziła Hermiona. – Ale ja bym się tym nie martwiła, Harry by czegoś takiego nie zrobił.

\- Tak – zgodził się szybko Ron. – A teraz idź do łóżka, albo osobiście pójdę do Pani Pomfrey i powiem jej, że nie stosujesz się do jej zaleceń.

\- Tylko wezmę trochę przekąsek – zgodziła się Ginny. – I już idę do łóżka.

\- Chodź, Ron, musimy zrobić nasz obchód – zaproponowała Hermiona.

\- Dobry pomysł. Chodźmy.

Dwoje przyjaciół wyszło na korytarz.

\- Nikogo nie widzę – powiedział cicho Ron.

\- Naprawdę myślisz, że to Harry wrzucił ochroniarzy Malfoya do szpitala? – zapytała nerwowo Hermiona.

\- Może – odparł Ron, po chwili zastanowienia. – Rok temu powiedziałbym, że nie… albo, że przynajmniej poprosiłby nas o pomoc. Na Merlina, rok temu to ja bym was prosił o pomoc i ty z Harrym musielibyście mnie uspokajać.

\- Ale on się zmienił przez to lato – powiedziała cicho Hermiona. – I nie jestem pewna, czy zmienił się na lepsze… jest taki zdystansowany.

\- Daj mu czas – wyszeptał Ron. – Myślę… myślę, że nadal stara się przetrawić śmierć Syriusza, może nawet śmierć Cedrika.

\- Co możemy zrobić? – Hermiona była bliska płaczu. – Tylko widzę jak on się od nas oddala i nie mam pojęcia jak temu zapobiec.

\- Ja też nie wiem – przyznał Ron. – Ale nie wydaje mi się, żeby żądanie odpowiedzi mogło zadziałać… wiesz jaki on jest.

\- Tak, wiem jaki on jest – warknęła Hermiona. – I chyba wiem, dlaczego Harry zachowuje się tak, a nie inaczej.

\- Naprawdę? – zapytał szybko Ron. – Czemu?

\- Bo ten dupek próbuje nas chronić – powiedziała Hermiona przez zaciśnięte zęby. – Wydaje mu się, że jesteśmy celami tylko dlatego, że jesteśmy jego przyjaciółmi i próbuje się od nas odsunąć. Co za idiota, jakim prawem on nam to robi?

\- Może masz rację – zgodził się Ron. – Słyszałaś, jak zareagował, gdy usłyszał, że mogłaś zginąć. Dodać do tego śmierć Syriusza…

\- Co za cholerny dupek. – Hermiona zaczęła się rozkręcać. – Jakim prawem on za nas decyduje.

\- Takim prawem, jak każdy inny podejmuje decyzje za niego – zasugerował Ron. – I czy muszę ci przypominać, że nasze ręce nie są czyste w tym przypadku?

\- Wiem – jęknęła Hermiona, przechodząc z wściekłości w depresję. – Nie powinniśmy byli słuchać, gdy nam mówili, żebyśmy się nie kontaktowali z Harrym… co powinniśmy zrobić, Ron?

\- Nie wiem – powiedział cicho Ron. – To ty jesteś ta mądra. Nie wydaje mi się, żeby dobrym rozwiązaniem było naciskanie na niego.

\- To tylko by pogorszyło sytuację – zgodziła się Hermiona. – Czasami potrafi być tak uparty. Okej, może zróbmy tak. Przypomnijmy Harry'emu, że pójdziemy za nim nieważne gdzie i że wierzymy w jego umiejętności przywódcze.

\- Tak zróbmy – powiedział szybko Ron. – A teraz wracajmy na imprezę.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Ron obudził się następnego dnia i poszedł do pokoju wspólnego, gdzie zastał czekającą Hermionę.

\- Dzień dobry – przywitał swoją przyjaciółkę Ron.

\- Czy Harry już się obudził?

\- Nie widziałem go w łóżku – powiedział Ron. – Myślałem, że już zszedł.

\- Czekam tu na niego od dwóch godzin – powiedziała Hermiona. – Na pewno nie przeszedł obok mnie.

\- Czasami budzi się wcześniej – wyjaśnił Ron, wzruszając ramionami. – Zwłaszcza na początku roku, po wakacjach.

\- Och… chodź, musimy go znaleźć, żeby go zapewnić, że zawsze będziemy go wspierać. – Hermiona chwyciła Rona za ramię i wyciągnęła go z wieży do wielkiej sali. – Pomyślałam, że może ja się skupię na jego zdolnościach przywódczych, a ty się może skupisz na przyjaźni i lojalności. Z odrobiną szczęścia Harry wróci do normalności do świąt.

\- Panno Granger, panie Weasley. – McGonagall przechwyciła tę dwójkę przed samym wejściem do sali. – Mogę wam zająć chwilkę? Mam dla was nowinę.

\- Co możemy dla pani zrobić, pani profesor? – zapytała Hermiona.

\- Wasza dwójka została zwolniona dzisiaj z zajęć, aby wziąć udział w ceremonii ślubnej jednego z braci pana Weasleya – odparła McGonagall. – Pani Weasley prosiła również, żebym przekazała, że pan, panie Weasley, powinien zabrać ze sobą swoją dziewczynę.

\- A co z Harrym? – zapytał Ron. – I Ginny?

\- Już poinformowałam pana Pottera i poinformuję pana siostrę jak tylko zejdzie na śniadanie – powiedziała McGonagall. – Są jeszcze jakieś pytania?

\- Który brat? – zapytała szybko Hermiona.

\- Percy – odpowiedziała nauczycielka. – I pozostali bracia pana Weasleya kazali mi przekazać, że jeśli pan nie pojawi się na ślubie, to oni się tu zjawią i połamią panu obie nogi. Ponoć są rzeczy, które muszą zostać omówione na spotkaniu twarzą w twarz. Coś jeszcze?

\- Nie, pani profesor. – Ron pokręcił głową.

\- Upewnijcie się, że jesteście w wielkiej sali, gdy będą zaczynać się zajęcia. Będzie tam na was czekać świstoklik – poinstruowała ich McGonagall. Nauczycielka transmutacji uśmiechnęła się do nich ciepło i wróciła na swoje miejsce przy stole nauczycielskim.

\- Dziewczyna? – Hermiona spojrzała na Rona.

\- Tak jakby. – Twarz Rona kolorem dorównała jego włosom. – Latem zacząłem rozmawiać z Hannah. Przepraszam, że nic nie powiedziałem, ale wolałem zatrzymać to dla siebie. Przynajmniej na początku.

\- Ona jest miła. – Hermiona zmarszczyła brwi, głęboko się nad czymś zastanawiając. – Myślę, że pasujecie do siebie.

\- Dzięki – powiedział Ron z zawstydzonym uśmiechem. – Cieszę się, że tak myślisz.

\- Chodźmy znaleźć Harry'ego – zasugerowała Hermiona.

\- Tak – zgodził się Ron.

Niedługo potem do Rona i Hermiony dołączyła Ginny. Cała trójka przeszukiwała wielką salę przez całe rano. W końcu poddali się, gdy śniadanie dobiegało końca.

\- Gdzie on jest? – Hermiona zmarszczyła brwi. – Nikt go nie widział od wczorajszego meczu.

\- McGonagall powiedziała mu, żeby tu przyszedł – powiedział nerwowo Ron. – Myślicie, że powinniśmy go poszukać?

\- Pani profesor – powiedziała Ginny, widząc wchodzącą do pomieszczenia nauczycielkę. – Widziała pani Harry'ego?

\- Tak – odparła McGonagall. – Właśnie z nim rozmawiałam. Poinformował mnie, że potrzebował zabrać kilka rzeczy i zaraz do nas dołączy.

\- Już jestem, pani profesor. Przepraszam, że tak długo.

\- W porządku, panie Potter – powiedziała Minerwa. Kobieta wyjęła długą wstążkę i wyciągnęła ją przed siebie. - Ta wstążka to świstoklik. Uruchomi się, gdy powiecie hasło, które brzmi Percy'ego i Ślub, ale w odwrotnej kolejności. Zanim pójdziecie, muszę was ostrzec.

\- Słuchamy, pani profesor? – zapytała nerwowo Hermiona.

\- Ceremonia zostanie przeprowadzona w domu Pana Blacka – powiedziała Minerwa. – Radziłabym nie oddalać się i uważać na przedmioty wokół was.

\- Co? – Czwórka uczniów zapytała w szoku.

\- Powiedziano mi, że wszystko zostanie wyjaśnione na miejscu – powiedziała Minerwa, podając im wstążkę. – Nie zostało wam dużo czasu. Nie chcielibyście się spóźnić.

\- Oczywiście, że nie. – Hermiona wzięła wstążkę i upewniła się, że wszyscy trzymają kawałek. – Ślub Percy'ego.

Ta podróż świstoklikiem zajęła im więcej czasu niż wszystkie inne. W końcu dotarli do celu, którym był ciemny pokój z kamienia. Na samym środku pokoju stał niski mężczyzna, a obok niego wyższa kobieta.

\- Witajcie – krzyknął mężczyzna. – Ja jestem Profesorem, a to moja pomocnica… Pomocnica.

\- Cześć.

\- Dzień dobry, Profesorze – przywitała go Hermiona. – Miło mi cie poznać, Pomocnico.

\- To naprawdę jest dom Pana Blacka? – zapytała niepewnie Ginny.

\- Tak, dokładnie tak – odparł Profesor.

\- Czy Pan Black jest tutaj? – zapytał Ron.

\- Może tak, może nie. Nikt nie wie z całą pewnością.

\- Co ma pan na myśli? – zapytała Hermiona, chcąc dowiedzieć się czegoś więcej o tajemniczym mężczyźnie.

\- Pan Black może być wszędzie – odparł z uśmiechem Profesor. – Może nawet stać tuż przed twoim nosem i byś tego nie wiedziała, gdyby on tego nie chciał.

\- Więc istnieje możliwość, że jest w tym pomieszczeniu?

\- Może stać obok ciebie i nie będziesz o tym wiedziała – odparł ze złośliwym uśmieszkiem Profesor.

\- Czy ktoś może mi pokazać, gdzie jest łazienka? – zapytał szybko Harry. – Źle się poczułem po tej podróży.

\- Chodź ze mną. Pokażę ci – odparła radośnie Pomocnica.

\- Dzięki – odparł z wdzięcznością Harry i razem z dziewczyną wyszedł z komnaty.

\- Powiedz mi – zapytała go Pomocnica, gdy byli poza zasięgiem słuchu – naprawdę potrzebujesz łazienki, czy po prostu chciałeś ze mną porozmawiać?

\- Nie pamiętam, kiedy ostatnio było mi niedobrze – odparł Harry. – Nie po… i świstokliki też mi nie przeszkadzają. W końcu tyle razy ich używałem w te wakacje.

\- Znajdźmy może bardziej prywatne miejsce – zaproponowała Pomocnica. – Jeśli ktokolwiek zapyta, dlaczego tak długo nam zeszło, to zabrałam cie do Doktor, bo się o ciebie martwiłam czy coś.

\- W porządku – zgodził się Harry. – Co u wszystkich słychać?

\- Minęło tylko kilka tygodni – powiedziała z uśmiechem Pomocnica.

\- Wiem, ale się za wami stęskniłem – odparł Harry.

\- Jak szkoła?

\- Strasznie – powiedział Harry. – Jestem zbyt paranoiczny, żeby spać we własnym łóżku, większość zajęć jest za prosta, a obrona przed czarną magią zamieniła się w historię Pana Blacka.

\- Naprawdę? – Pomocnica próbowała ukryć śmiech kaszlem.

\- Naprawdę – potwierdził Harry. – Nie wiem, czy dam radę wytrzymać ten rok. Na pewno nie wytrzymam dwóch.

\- Dasz radę – powiedziała Pomocnica, wzruszając ramionami. – A jeśli nie, to zawsze możesz tu wrócić.

\- Dlaczego Percy bierze ślub tutaj? – zapytał Harry, zmieniając temat.

\- Bo teraz dla ciebie pracuje – powiedziała Pomocnica.

\- Okej… czemu dla mnie pracuje? – zapytał niskim głosem Harry.

\- Kilka powodów – odparła Pomocnica. – Jednym z nich jest to, że jesteśmy mu dłużni po tym, co pewna para naszych agentów mu zrobiła.

\- Co się stało?

\- Bliźniaki zdecydowali, że dowiedzą się, dlaczego opuścił ich rodzinę – odszeptała Pomocnica. – Wychodzi na to, że zrobił to, żeby ochronić swoją żonę i nienarodzone dziecko.

\- Mogę to uszanować – zgodził się Harry. – Dlaczego jesteśmy mu dłużni?

\- Bliźniaki zapytali się go, gdzie jest jego rodzina – odparła Pomocnica. – Żeby nie odpowiedzieć, przegryzł sobie język.

\- To też mogę uszanować – powiedział Harry po chwili zastanowienia. – Dobra robota.

 **Dotarłam w święta KWA-KWA-KWA.**

 **Podziękowania dla Salianny za błyskawiczne sprawdzenie rozdziału :***

 **Wesołych Świąt. Nie tylko Bożego Narodzenia, ale i wszystkich innych mniej popularnych. Kwnaza, Saturnalia, przesilenie zimowe i wszystkie inne święta, które można obchodzić w tym okresie. Albo nie obchodzić, tak też można.**

 **Zdrowia, szczęścia w kartach i w miłości, szaleństwa na tyle, żeby Święta Kaczka byłą dumna, spełnienia marzeń i nie wiem czy widać, ale nie umiem składać życzeń.**

 **Jeszcze mamy omake:**

Głęboko pod ziemią, na najniższym poziomie Voldemortowej kryjówki… znaczy fortecy, trzej śmierciożercy knuli niecne plany.

\- Za każdym razem, gdy Czarny Pan wysyła ludzi, żeby zabili Pottera, zostają oni zabici przez Pana Blacka – powiedział pierwszy śmierciożerca. – To oznacza, że Pan Black jest prawdziwym ojcem Harry'ego Pottera! Lily musiała mieć z nim romans, o którym wiedział tylko Czarny Pan. Nie ma mowy, żeby nasz Pan zaatakował bezbronne dziecko. Inna sprawa, gdyby to dziecko było potomkiem kogoś takiego jak Pan Black.

\- Głupota. Harry Potter jest pod ochroną Pana Blacka, bo ten chce się dowiedzieć, jak przeżyć klątwę uśmiercającą. Gdy już się tego dowie, to będzie mógł zacząć kolejny etap dominacji nad światem – wyraził swoją opinię drugi śmierciożerca.

\- Słuchajcie. – Trzeci śmierciożerca trząsł się ze strachu. – Nie powinniście rozmawiać o Panu Blacku w tak nonszalancki sposób. Słyszałem plotkę, że on słyszy wszystko, co ludzie o nim mówią.

\- Ta, jasne! To tylko imię! – odparł pierwszy śmierciożerca.

\- Tak! Pan Black miałby niby coś nam zrobić tylko dlatego, że o nim rozmawiamy? Chciałbym to zobaczyć – powiedział drugi śmierciożerca, poczym zniknął i razem ze swoim kolegą pojawił się przed Harrym Potterem w pokoju życzeń.

Trzeci śmierciożerca zamrugał i rozejrzał się po pustym pokoju.

\- Halo? Chłopaki? To nie jest śmiesz…ne.

Jego dwaj przyjaciele z powrotem się pojawili… a dokładniej mówiąc, przed nim pojawiły się resztki jego przyjaciół. Samotny już śmierciożerca wpatrywał się w pustą dziurę w klatce jednego i pozbawione głowy ciało drugiego i zaczął krzyczeć. Do dzisiaj nie przestał.

Dwa dni później, Harry przechodził koło gabinetu dyrektora i przypadkiem usłyszał jego rozmowę ze Snapem.

\- Najnowsze wieści są takie, że dwaj śmierciożercy tak o zniknęli z najbardziej zabezpieczonego legowiska Sam-Pan-Wie-Kogo, a następnie pojawili się z powrotem, tylko martwi. Jeden z nich wyglądał jakby dostał reducto prosto w głowę. A dobrze pan wie, to jedno z ulubionych zaklęć Pana Blacka…

Głosy na chwilę urwały, a Harry kontynuował swój spacer.

\- Więc mówisz, że Voldemort nigdy nie odkrył pokoju życzeń? – zapytał Harry'ego Ron, stojąc w pokoju o którym była właśnie mowa.

\- Dokładnie tak. Zapytałem Ginny, i z tego, co ona pamięta, młody Tom Riddle nie wiedział o tym miejscu w czasie, w którym stworzył dziennik.

\- Więc moc, której nie zna to… – zaczęła Hermiona.

\- Tak. Ten pokój – powiedział Harry, następnie uniósł głowę do góry i powiedział autorytatywnym głosem. – Naprawdę potrzebuję uciętą głowę Toma Riddle'a, znanego również jako Lord Voldemort… i prawą komorę jego serca. Moja wampirza część jest trochę głodna.

 **Niech żyje Święta Kaczka i do następnego.**


	46. To idealny dzień na białe wesele

**Rozdział 46**

 **Rodzina, konspiracje i ślub.**

W ten pogodny, słoneczny dzień cały klan Weasleyów, razem ze swoimi osobami towarzyszącymi, zgromadził się w ogrodzie za domem, szykując się do podróży.

\- Czy wszyscy wszystko mają? – krzyknęła Molly, po raz ostatni upewniając się, że grupa zabrała wszystko, co potrzebne przed uruchomieniem świstoklika.

\- Wszyscy wydają się gotowi, mamo – odezwał się Charlie.

\- Fred, George? – Molly uniosła brew.

\- My jesteśmy gotowi – potwierdzili bliźniacy.

\- Mogłaby pani spojrzeć na moje włosy? – zapytała szybko Hannah. – Chyba dobrze je upięłam, ale nie jestem już pewna…

\- Dobrze, kochanie, już patrzę – zgodziła się Molly.

\- Dziękuję, że pozwoliła mi pani się z wami zabrać – powiedziała Hannah. – Nie mogę uwierzyć, że zostawiłam moje formalne szaty w domu.

\- Nie było powodu, żebyś zabierała je ze sobą do Hogwartu – powiedziała Molly.

\- Wiem, ale… nie wiem, wydaje mi się, że powinnam być bardziej przygotowana – odparła Hannah.

\- Jesteśmy tu wszyscy? – odezwał się Artur, zauważając, że jego żona skupiła się na jakimś tajemniczym kobiecym rytuale.

\- Tak, tato – potwierdził Bill. – Mamy komplet.

\- W takim razie ruszajmy – zadecydował Artur. – Niech wszyscy się tego złapią… ślub.

Świstoklik się aktywował i cała grupa poczuła pociągnięcie, które zaprowadziło ich do tajemniczej fortecy Pana Blacka.

Grupa wylądowała w pustym pokoju i wszyscy się nerwowo rozejrzeli. Kto wiedział, jaka mroczna kreatura mogła wyskoczyć zza rogu?

\- Cześć mamo – powiedział Ron, który stał za nimi.

\- Ron, Hermiono, Ginny… gdzie jest Harry? – zapytała Molly. Policzyła wszystkie dzieci i jednego jej brakowało. – Nie przyszedł?

\- Przyszedł – potwierdził Ron. – Ale przez ten świstoklik zrobiło mu się niedobrze i teraz jest w łazience czy coś.

\- Biedactwo – powiedziała ze współczuciem Molly. – Może powinnam go pójść poszukać?

\- Wszystko będzie dobrze, mamo – powiedział Ron. – Już ktoś się nim zajął.

\- Cóż… - Molly zacisnęła usta.

\- I powinniśmy pójść do Penny – dodała Hermiona. – Nie ma jeszcze jej mamy i nie ma kto jej dotrzymać towarzystwa.

\- Jest sama? – Molly zmarszczyła brwi. – Chodźmy do mojej przyszłej synowej.

\- Lepiej, żeby Harry to docenił – wymamrotała Hermiona, idąc śladem za Molly.

\- Mówiłaś coś, złotko? – zapytała Molly.

\- Martwię się po prostu o Harry'ego – odparła ze sztucznym uśmiechem Hermiona.

\- Na pewno wszystko z nim w porządku – powiedziała Molly. – Najważniejsze, żebyśmy dotarły do Penny i upewniły się, że jest gotowa.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

W innej części fortecy, Harry i Pomocnica odpoczywali przy herbacie.

\- I wtedy wyszedł na zewnątrz i zobaczył yuki-onnu opalające się bez żadnych ubrań – powiedziała Pomocnica, z trudem powstrzymując śmiech. – Myślałam, że mu głowa wybuchnie, ale tylko wziął głęboki wdech i wrócił do środka. Następnie odwrócił się do mnie i powiedział… „okej, zwracam honor. Już wiem, czemu uważają Pana Blacka za boga płodności."

\- Boga płodności? – zapytał Harry pomiędzy histerycznymi wybuchami śmiechu.

\- Jakieś miasteczko w Bułgarii – odparła Pomocnica. – Coś o grupie wil… a ty, wydarzyło ci się coś ciekawego?

\- Poza tym, że dowiedziałem się, jak cały świat postrzega moje wakacje? – zapytał z uśmiechem Harry. – Nie, wszystko spokojnie i cicho.

\- A ja słyszałam coś o złamanej szczęce – Pomocnica zmarszczyła nos – i jakichś martwych śmierciożercach.

\- Złamałem idiocie szczękę, bo przez niego Ginny wylądowała w skrzydle – powiedział szybko Harry. – I nie wydaje mi się, żebym naprawdę zabił tych śmierciożerców, to było w pokoju życzeń i nie wiem nawet, czy oni tam tak naprawdę byli.

\- Pokój życzeń? – Pomocnica domagała się wyjaśnień.

\- To taki pokój w Hogwarcie, który zapewnia ci wszystko, czego potrzebujesz – wyjaśnił Harry. – Przechodzisz obok trzy razy i myślisz o tym, czego potrzebujesz i pojawiają się drzwi.

\- Och… więc myślisz, że to nie byli prawdziwi śmierciożercy? – zapytała Pomocnica.

\- Nie, moje życie nie jest takie proste – zgodził się Harry. – Ale nikomu nie zaszkodzi, jeśli trochę popróbuję.

\- A mógłbyś zrobić kilka magicznych pomiarów? – zapytała z nadzieją Pomocnica. – Taki pokój idealnie nadawałby się do testowania produktów w fazie wstępnej i prototypów.

\- Jasne – zgodził się Harry. – Zobaczę też, czy może uda mi się poprosić go o pokazanie, jak został stworzony.

\- Zapisz wszystko, co ci pokaże – powiedziała Pomocnica. – Ja z pewnością przekażę Architektowi wszystkie surowe dane.

\- Po prostu uwielbiam jego wyraz twarzy, gdy pokazujemy mu nowe rzeczy, które ma wprowadzić – powiedział z uśmiechem Harry.

\- Zupełnie jak dziecko w pokoju tekstami z eliksirów – zgodziła się Pomocnica.

\- Racja… jakieś postępy z księgą z zaklęciami? – zapytał Harry.

\- Jakieś postępy są. Ale chciałam z tobą porozmawiać o czymś innym.

\- O czym?

\- Wiele wydziałów Przestrzegania Prawa Czarodziejów z całego świata prosiło nas, żebyśmy przyjęli ich ludzi pod twój instruktaż – odparła Pomocnica. – Mówią, że są w stanie zrobić za to wszystko.

\- Rozumiem… może się nam to przydać – powiedział powoli Harry.

\- Też tak o tym pomyślałam. Nie byłam pewna tylko, jak mamy to zorganizować.

\- Może zamiast mnie nauczania ich, niech oni uczą siebie nawzajem? – zaproponował Harry. – Niech każdy zaprezentuje swój zasób zaklęć i swoją specjalność.

\- Trochę jak dodatkowa szkoła, ale dla profesjonalistów. – Pomocnica kiwnęła głową. – Ale co gdy wszyscy się wszystkiego nauczą?

\- To się nigdy nie stanie. Za dużo ludzi i za dużo rzeczy do nauczenia. Możesz im powiedzieć, że od czasu do czasu mogę wpaść, żeby ich nauczyć czegoś obskurnego, na przykład jak zrobić atlantydzki omlet, czy jak wznieść starożytne egipskie zabezpieczenia.

\- Kto wie – powiedziała Pomocnica, nakręcając się tym pomysłem. – Nikt nie wie, kiedy tajemniczy Pan Black miałby się pojawić i czego mógłby ich nauczyć. Nauczenie ich, jak zrobić atlantydzki omlet nieźle namiesza im w głowie.

\- Upewnij się tylko, że wszyscy mają odznakę i że będą gotowi nam pomóc, jeśli o to poprosimy – kontynuował Harry. – Ale jeśli nie dacie rady z odznakami, to przynajmniej coś, co zakamufluje ich twarze, gdy tu będą.

\- Dobry pomysł – zgodziła się Pomocnica. – To pozwoli ci uczęszczać na wybrane zajęcia i nikt nie będzie wiedział, że to ty.

\- Staram się – powiedział Harry z rumieńcem na policzkach.

\- Jakieś problemy ze sprzętem? – zapytała z uśmiechem Pomocnica.

\- Nie. – Harry pokręcił głową. – Wszystko działa tak, jak należy… chyba.

\- Dobrze. Mogę zobaczyć motocykl?

\- Jasne. Po co?

\- Jest uroczy – powiedziała Pomocnica. – I za nim tęsknię.

\- Uroczy? – zapytał z niedowierzaniem Harry.

\- Uroczy – potwierdziła Pomocnica. – Nikt ci nie mówił, że dziewczyny lubią konie?

\- Nie pomyślałem o tym. Co ty na to. Zostawię ci go tutaj na jakiś czas, żebyś mogła dotrzymać mu towarzystwa – zaproponował jej Harry. – Przecież nie będę go potrzebował w Hogwarcie.

\- Skoro tak mówisz – zgodziła się Pomocnica.

\- Tak mówię.

\- Mogę go nazwać? – zapytała z nadzieją Pomocnica.

\- Jasne – powiedział Harry, wzruszając ramionami. – Jak chcesz.

\- Taaak! Dzięki, Harry.

\- Nie ma sprawy – powiedział z uśmiechem Harry. – Jeśli cię to uszczęśliwi.

\- Wracamy do twoich znajomych? – zapytała cicho Pomocnica.

\- Już czas na ślub? – zapytał Harry, sprawdzając zegarek.

\- Nie. – Pomocnica pokręciła głową. – Nadal mamy trochę czasu.

\- W takim razie wolałbym poczekać tu z tobą – odparł Harry. – To moi przyjaciele, ale…

\- Rozumiem. Opowiedz mi trochę o nich, nie miałam okazji ich poznać i chciałabym wiedzieć, czego się spodziewać.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Dziewczyny poprowadziły Molly przez liczne korytarze do pokojów, które zostały przekazane Penny na czas ślubu.

\- Penny – zawołała Molly, wchodząc do pomieszczenia. – Jesteś tu?

\- Tak – odparła nerwowo Penny. – Dziękuję, że pani przyszła, pani Weasley.

\- Mów mi „mamo", złotko. – Molly przyciągnęła do siebie młodą kobietę. – Jesteś częścią rodziny.

\- Przepraszam. – Łzy zaczęły spływać Penny po policzkach. – Percy odszedł od was przeze mnie i tak bardzo mi przykro.

\- Nie masz za co przepraszać – odparła Molly. – Teraz wytrzyj łzy i powiedz mi, kiedy ma przyjść na świat mój pierwszy wnuk lub wnuczka.

\- Za dobre półtora miesiąca – odparła z wahaniem Penny.

\- To wspaniale – powiedziała radośnie Molly. – Chciałabyś, żebym spędziła z tobą ten czas?

\- Nie chciałabym się narzucać.

\- Nonsens. – Molly krótko skwitowała obawy przyszłej synowej. – Dzieci są w szkole, a ja siedzę sama w domu cały dzień. Dobrze mi zrobi ponowne zajęcie się kimś.

\- Nie będzie ci przeszkadzało mieszkanie w fortecy Pana Blacka przez jakiś czas, prawda? – zapytała Penny. Na policzki dziewczyny powracał kolor.

\- Oczywiście, że nie. Na pewno jest z niego bardzo miły człowiek, kiedy się go pozna.

\- Jaki on jest? – Hannah pokonała swoją nieśmiałość i zadała pytanie, które chodziło po głowach wszystkich zebranych.

\- Nie jestem pewna – odparła Penny. – Jeszcze go nie spotkałam, nawet nie wiem, czy jest na wyspie.

\- Jak ci się tu żyje? – zapytała Hermiona. – Słyszałam, że Pan Black ma największy zbiór egipskich zwojów na całym świecie.

\- Jest pusto – powiedziała z uśmiechem Penny. – Nie ma tu zbyt wielu ludzi, więc czasami jest samotnie.

\- Tym więcej powodów, żebym tu się wprowadziła na jakiś czas – wtrąciła Molly.

\- Wiesz, czy to będzie dziewczynka, czy chłopiec? – zapytała cicho Ginny.

\- Nie. Oboje chcieliśmy, żeby to była niespodzianka.

Wszyscy spojrzeli do góry, gdy nagle otworzyły się drzwi i do środka weszła starsza wersja Penelope.

\- Jesteś tu, Penny? – zawołała elegancka kobieta.

\- Mamo?

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Harry tylko obserwował, jak Pomocnica zarzuca końską formę motocykla czułościami.

\- Mortis? – zapytał z niedowierzaniem Harry. – Nie przesadzasz trochę?

\- To urocze imię – odparła szybko Pomocnica. – Nie uważasz, Mortis?

Przezroczysty wierzchowiec zarżał zgodnie, jednocześnie wąchając włosy Pomocnicy.

\- Widzisz. Jemu się podoba.

\- Nieważne… o cholera – powiedział Harry.

\- Na ślubie powinno się dawać prezent ślubny, prawda? – zapytał nerwowo Harry.

\- Doktor się tym zajęła – odparła Pomocnica. – Pan Black dał im w prezencie latającą kulę, która będzie pilnować i chronić ich dziecko.

\- A Harry Potter? – zapytał szybko Harry.

\- Harry Potter dał im słój niekończącego się mleka, ma kilka ustawień i pomyślał, że będzie to dobre dla dziecka i nie wiedział, czy na tej wyspie są krowy, więc stwierdził, że może im się to przydać – powiedziała z uśmiechem Pomocnica. – To pamiątka z jego wakacji i jeśli ktoś spróbowałby to namierzyć, to doprowadzi go do małego kraju, gdzie głównym przemysłem jest mleczarstwo.

\- Myślicie o wszystkim, co? – zapytał z uśmiechem Harry.

\- Tak. Hermiona dostała książkę z zaklęciami przydatnymi w domu, a Ron małą miotłę do ćwiczenia. Zapytali się o to Doktor, ale powiedziała, że Harry wybrał prezent właśnie ze swoich pamiątek z wakacji i bał się, że jego przyjaciele mogli zapomnieć. Doktor obawiała się, że to mogłoby zestresować jej pacjenta i zdecydowała się rozwiązać tę sprawę. Biedny Harry, najgorszy przypadek choroby poświstoklikowej, jaki widziała.

\- A mówią, że to ja jestem tym super szpiegiem – zaśmiał się Harry.

\- Doktor wspomniała coś o tym, jak ważna jest wspierająca załoga do sukcesu twoich wyczynów – wyjaśniła Pomocnica. – Później zaczęła nam mówić, co mamy robić.

\- Och. Okej, ma to sens.

\- Rzeczywiście ma. – Pomocnica spojrzała szybko na zegarek. – Kierujmy się lepiej w stronę kaplicy.

\- Mamy tu kaplicę? – zapytał Harry.

\- Tak jakby – potwierdziła Pomocnica, wzruszając ramionami. – Architekt wybudował jedną, gdy usłyszał, że będzie tu ślub, ale może się przekształcić w dwanaście innych pomieszczeń, w zależności od potrzeb.

\- Albo po prostu szukał wymówki, żeby zbudować więcej rzeczy – westchnął Harry. – Ale skoro go to uszczęśliwia.

Harry i Pomocnica przeszli przez długi korytarz i przez duże, podwójne drzwi do sali, która wyglądała jak sala bankietowa.

\- Kto będzie przewodził ceremonii? – zapytał Harry, zbliżając się do dużej grupy ludzi.

\- Nie będzie ceremonii – odparła Pomocnica. – Oni już są małżeństwem. Pan Black zaaranżował wszystko tak, że jego przyjaciel z Shengri La przyjdzie i pobłogosławi parę. W ten sposób ich rodziny mogły przyjść i się z nimi zobaczyć.

\- Shengri La? – wykrztusiła z siebie Hermiona. – Istnieje?

\- Oczywiście, że tak – zgodziła się Pomocnica. – Nie myślisz chyba, że Pan Black poprosiłby lamę Shengri La, żeby pobłogosławił tę parę, gdyby on nie istniał, prawda?

\- Miałam na myśli to, że uważałam Shengri La za mit – wyjaśniła Hermoona.

\- Byłaś w błędzie. Po prostu lubią swoją prywatność.

\- Och… i Pan Black wie, gdzie to jest? – zapytała Hermiona, próbując uzyskać jak najwięcej informacji.

\- Oczywiście, że tak. Spędził tam sporo czasu na nauce.

\- Czujesz się lepiej, Harry? – zapytała Hermiona, zmieniając temat.

\- O wiele lepiej – odpowiedział chłopak. – Dostałem nawet coś na mój żołądek, żebym nie czuł się tak źle jak, wrócimy do Hogwartu.

\- To dobrze – powiedziała zadowolona Hermiona. – Chyba się zaczyna.

Starszy mężczyzna w szafranowej szacie wszedł do pokoju i skierował się w stronę tłumu, po czym stanął przodem do niego. Odchrząkując, zaczął śpiewać sutry. Po chwili pojawił się Percy, który poszedł na swoje miejsce przed lamą i nerwowo czekał na swoją żonę.

W drodze do ołtarza Penny uśmiechnęła się do swojego męża. W końcu zajęła swoje miejsce przy mnichu, który zaczął mówić.

\- Przybyłem tutaj, żeby dać błogosławieństwo tej młodej parze na prośbę mojego przyjaciela, Pana Blacka – powiedział mnich ze spokojnym uśmiechem. – Opowiedział mi o ich wielkiej miłości do siebie nawzajem i ich oddaniu tak silnym, że postanowili porzucić wszystko, żeby chronić ich nienarodzone dziecko. Jako że jesteście już małżeństwem w oczach prawa, nie będzie to trwało długo. Czy obiecujecie okazywać sobie miłość i szanować siebie nawzajem?

\- Tak – zgodził się Percy.

\- Tak – stwierdziła Penny.

\- W takim razie nie mam żadnych obiekcji i bez wahania daję wam moje błogosławieństwo – powiedział z uśmiechem stary mnich. Zebrani goście patrzyli, jak mężczyzna rozpoczyna kolejną sutrę. Po jej skończeniu na twarzy mnicha pojawił się jeszcze większy uśmiech. – Pozwólcie, że jako pierwszy wam pogratuluję. Życzę wam długiego życia pełnego radości i pokoju.

\- Dziękujemy – odparła cicho Penny.

\- Tak, dziękujemy - zawtórował jej mąż.

Tłum zaczął klaskać, gdy Penny objęła swojego męża, który głęboko ją pocałował.

\- Co teraz? – zapytał Percy, gdy przerwał pocałunek, żeby nabrać powietrza.

\- Jemy – odparł prosto mnich. – Jeśli kierujemy się tradycjami, które ja znam.

\- W porządku.

Goście rozeszli się do stołów zastawionych jedzeniem, które były poustawiane przy ścianach wokół całego pomieszczenia.

\- Co to? – zapytał Ron, nakładając sobie na talerz dziwnie wyglądające jedzenie.

\- To? – Profesor spojrzał na talerz. – To jest jakaś potrawa z Atlantydy. Z tego, co pamiętam, Pan Black dostał przepis od chłopaka, który nazywał się Myrddin.

\- Myrddi? – zapytał Ron, wymawiając to dziwne, ale jednak znajome imię.

\- Tak – potwierdził Profesor. – Pan Black powiedział, że nie był najlepszym czarodziejem, ale miał kilka dobrych przepisów.

\- Och – odparł Ron.

\- Co jesz, Ron? – zapytała Hermiona, dołączając do przyjaciela. – Dzień dobry, Profesorze.

\- Dzień dobry, panno Granger – odparł Profesor z uśmiechem.

\- Potrawę przepisu jakiegoś Myrddina – odparł Ron, wpychając sobie dużą część do ust. – Dobre.

\- Nie mów z pełnymi ustami. Myrddin?

\- Według Pana Blacka, lepszy był z niego kucharz niż czarodziej – odparł Profesor.

\- Zgodziłbym się.

\- Nie może być. Co jeszcze może mi pan powiedzieć o Myrddinie?

\- Niewiele – odparł Profesor. Uwielbiał to robić ludziom. – Pan Black mówi, że to był chłoptaś z zadartym nosem, który został wyrzucony z Atlantydy za zbyt małą moc. Jednak nie był zły. I, jak już powiedziałem, dobry kucharz.

\- Co stało się później?

\- Nie wiem – powiedział Profesor, wzruszając ramionami. – Chyba udał się w wasze rejony, Pan Black nie mówił o nim zbyt często.

\- Ale… - powiedziała głupio Hermiona.

\- Chyba spalił jej pan mózg – powiedział z radością Ron. – Zawsze chciałem to zobaczyć.

\- Tak… cóż, nie wiem, dlaczego zareagowała w ten sposób – powiedział niewinnie Profesor.

\- Dziewczyny – wyjaśnił Ron – są dziwne i robią czasami takie rzeczy bez powodu.

\- Może i tak – powiedział Profesor, drapiąc się po brodzie.

\- Hej, Ron – powiedział z uśmiechem Harry. – Co się stało Hermionie?

\- Nie wiem. Nadal ci niedobrze?

\- Już czuję się lepiej.

\- Ciekawe czy Pan Black się pojawił. Nie widziałem go.

\- Jest tutaj – potwierdził Profesor.

\- Gdzie? – Ron przeszukał wzrokiem pomieszczenie.

\- Mówiłem ci – odparł Profesor. – Mógłby siedzieć koło ciebie i nawet byś o tym nie wiedział.

\- Cóż… ja go nie widzę. Widzisz kogoś dziwnego, Harry?

\- W tym tłumie? – zapytał Harry, piorunując Profesora spojrzeniem. – Musisz trochę sprecyzować to pytanie.

 **Pierwszy rozdział w 2019 roku.**

 **Jakieś postanowienia noworoczne?**

 **Ja zamierzam się przyłożyć do mojego zdrowia psychicznego, „trochę" je zaniedbałam**

 **Tradycyjnie, podziękowania dla Salianny za betę :***

 **A i jeszcze omake. Kontynuacja omake o pokoju życzeń. Będzie jeszcze część trzecia.**

 **A i warto nadmienić, że wszystkie omake i Pomyśl Życzenie mają innego autora. Omake to nadesłane historyjki, które się spodobały na tyle, że zostały załączone na koniec rozdziałów. Nie zawsze są one wyznacznikami tego, co się dzieje w głównej historii.**

Nie tak dawno temu, Czarny Pan Voldemort zwrócił się do swojego wewnętrznego kręgu.

\- Dzisiejszego wieczoru, muszę być sam, żeby zaplanować koniec Pottera i Blacka! – powiedział z autorytetem. – Teraz udam się do moich prywatnych komnat. Macie mi nie przeszkadzać, pod żadnym względem. Zrozumiano?

Śmierciożercy kiwnęli głowami, nie chcąc poczuć na sobie mocy jednego z niewybaczalnych zaklęć.

\- Dobrze, a teraz wynocha!

Czarny Pan udał się do swojego pokoju „do myślenia", którym, jak się okazało, była mała, przerobiona łazienka. Usiadł na swoim… tronie i rzucił każde znane mu zaklęcie wyciszające i zmykające.

\- A teraz jak wpaść na pomysły zwykłą drogą – powiedział, podnosząc ostatni numer „Niegrzecznej Czarownicy" i otwierając na pierwszych stronach, żeby… Um… przeczytać artykuły. – Ha, a dyrektor mojego sierocińca mówił, że od tego można oślepnąć.

Nagle jego głowa zniknęła.

Gdy Tom Riddle rozdarł swoją duszę do horkruksów, tak, że byłby w stanie przetrwać wszystko, nie spodziewał się aż takich rezultatów. Gdyby, dwanaście lat temu, rzucił w Harry'ego inną klątwą niż zaklęcie zabijające, przeżyłby ten atak bez większych problemów. Niestety, zaklęcie, które rozdzielało ciało i duszę zamieniło go w czarne widmo, którym był przez dobre dziesięć lat. Nagłe oderwanie głowy i sporego kawałka serca nie wywarło na nim żadnego efektu.

Na widok Harry'ego Pottera, Voldemort automatycznie chciał go przekląć. Dopiero wtedy zauważył, że cos jest bardzo, bardzo, BARDZO nie tak. Po pierwsze, nie czuł swojej różdżki, ani na dobrą sprawę reszty ciała. Po drugie, bez płuc nie był w stanie mówić. A po trzecie i chyba najgorsze, nie miał pojęcia co się stało z jego egzemplarzem „Niegrzecznej Czarownicy". Jedyne, co mu zostało to bezgłośne rzucanie wyzwisk na trójkę przyjaciół w pokoju życzeń.

\- O matko, żałuję, że nauczyłem się czytać z ruchu warg – powiedział Harry, przeżuwając kawałek serca Voldemorta. – Pychota.

Hermiona była zszokowana, dopóki nie przypomniała sobie o jednej rzeczy.

\- Wampirza część?

\- Tak. Moja wampirza część lubi smaczną krew Czarnego Pana – powiedział Harry, po czym zamienił się w pół-człowieka, pół-wilka. – Moja część wilkołaka preferuje smaczne mięsko.

Gdyby ktokolwiek mógł się przysłuchać, usłyszałby jak te dobrze naoliwione trybiki w głowie dziewczyny roztrzaskują się na drobne kawałki. Ostatnią logiczną decyzją była utrata przytomności. Niedługo potem Ron poszedł jej śladem.

Następnego dnia, Hermiona obudziła się w swoim łóżku i przeciągnęła się, dopóki wydarzenia poprzedniego wieczoru nie wróciły ze zdwojoną siłą.

\- Wow, to był najdziwniejszy sen jaki w życiu miałam! – powiedziała do siebie, schodząc ubrana do pokoju wspólnego.

\- Jeśli w roli głównej był Harry i głowa pewnego Czarnego Pana, to to nie był sen – powiedział Ron.

Oboje spojrzeli po sobie i biegiem puścili się do pokoju życzeń.

Nie spodziewali się widoku, jaki ich zastał. Cały pokój zagracony był… rzeczami! A na samym środku tego chaosu siedział Harry.

\- Harry! Co to jest to… wszystko? – zapytała Hermiona.

\- To? Postanowiłem poeksperymentować z tym pokojem po tym, jak poprosiłem, żebyście się pojawili w swoich łóżkach – powiedział Harry. – Na przykład, naprawdę potrzebuję najpotężniejszego pierścienia.

Mała, złota obrączka pojawiła się w powietrzu i upadła na złotą arkę.

\- Wow, czujecie to? To coś aż śmierdzi czymś podobnym do imperiusa. Lepiej się go pozbyć. – Harry uniósł głowę.

\- Chciałbym, żeby ten pierścień już nie istniał.

Złoty pierścień zniknął bez żadnego dźwięku i pojawił się może metr nad kraterem ogromnego wulkanu.

 _Tymczasem_

\- Ten pierścień to wielki obowiązek, Sam. Chciałbym nie musieć go zanieść do Góry Przeznaczenia, ale… - Cokolwiek miało wyjść z ust małego hobbita zostało zapomniane, gdy pierścień po prostu zniknął.

Frodo zamrugał. I jeszcze raz. Po chwili dołączyli do niego Gandalf i Samwise. Frodo spojrzał na swojego czarodziejskiego przyjaciela i powiedział.

\- Chciałbym, żeby Sauron i jego pierścień zostali zniszczeni.

Czując, jak pierścień topnieje, Sauron wybrał ten moment, żeby eksplodować, niszcząc w ten sposób Mordor.

Frodo, Samwise i Gandalf ponownie zamilkli. Czarodziej zrobił jedyną rzecz, która przyszła mu do głowy. Z błyskiem w oku wyjął małą sakiewkę i wyciągnął ją w stronę Frodo.

\- Cytrynowego cukierka od elfów?

 _W pokoju życzeń_

Hermiona próbowała pojąć to, co się właśnie zdarzyło.

\- Ale… wampir… wilkołak… Harry… serce… Voldemort – powiedziała bardzo elokwentnie.

\- A tak, transformowałem zielony śluz w kulę do bowlingu i umieściłem w środku głowę Riddle'a. Mam nadzieję, że Dumbledore'owi spodoba się prezent. – Harry spojrzał na prześwitującą zielonkawą kulę z głową wściekłego Czarnego Pana, który nadal wyrzucał z siebie obelgi. – Nie, nie wydaje mi się, żeby to było anatomicznie możliwe. Ani dla mnie, ani dla dobermana.

\- Co tu sprowadziłeś? – zapytał Ron, rozglądając się dookoła. Mając tu setki uczniów, ćwiczących magię od tysiącleci, moc tego pokoju mogłaby być naprawdę niezwykła.

Ron rozejrzał się jeszcze raz i zobaczył wszystko, co można sobie było wyobrazić. Był alabastrowe berło, widziane na obrazach z Merlinem, czarna, warcząca księga, na grzbiecie której napisane było „Necromonicon", ładne, błyszczące, czerwone trzewiki, mała, złota łamigłówka, ogromny krąg z dziwnymi symbolami, kilka małych, pomarańczowych piłek z gwiazdkami w środku, amulet z symbolem, który wyglądał jak Yen, ogromny miecz, który wyglądał jak zrobiony z światła, naszyjnik z różowym kryształem, srebrny mugolski samochód z napisem „DMC" na chłodnicy i ogromny kamień z wystającym z niego mieczem.

Harry spojrzał na te wszystkie rzeczy i podniósł się z krzesła.

\- Chyba powinienem użyć przynajmniej kilku rzeczy.

Po chwili, Harry zadecydował.

\- Najpierw zajmiemy się Irytkiem – powiedział, zakładając plecak protonowy na plecy. Następnie przyczepił do boku miecz świetlny i założył pas z dziwnymi czerwono-białymi kulami. – Potem, wezmę się za pozostałych śmierciożerców. Złapię ich wszystkich!

 **Niech żyje Święta Kaczka i do następnego!**


	47. Ucieczka od Molly Weasley

**Rozdział 47.**

 **Zmartwienia, planowanie i przekomarzanie (+2 omake)**

\- Hej, Ron – zawołała Hermiona, podchodząc do przyjaciela. – Widziałeś może Harry'ego?

\- Tak – powiedział Ron, który zaczął się rozglądać w poszukiwaniu swojego celu. – Jest tam, rozmawia z Pomocnicą.

\- Och – odparła cicho Hermiona. – Dużo czasu z nią spędza odkąd się tu pojawiliśmy… myślisz, że nas unika?

\- To ładna dziewczyna – odparł Ron z uśmiechem. – Trudno się dziwić Harry'emu, że to zauważył.

\- Może i tak. Ale dużo się zmienił odkąd się tu pojawiliśmy, nawet bardziej niż po tych wakacjach.

\- Wszyscy się trochę zmieniliśmy, przybywając tutaj – odparł Ron. – Ty milkniesz za każdym razem, jak ktoś wspomni coś nowego o Panu Blacku. Hannah kręci się wokół mamy, chcąc zrobić na niej dobre wrażenie. Mama nie chce za to odejść od Percy'ego i Penny na dłużej niż pięć minut. A ja nie oddalałem się od jedzenia od końca ceremonii. Są tu potrawy o którym nigdy w życiu nie słyszałem.

\- Po prostu się o niego martwię – powiedziała po chwili zastanowienia Hermiona. – O ciebie zresztą też. Jeszcze trochę i będziesz za gruby, żeby wejść po schodach do dormitorium.

\- Hannah mówi, że nie lubi zbyt chudych facetów – odparł z uśmiechem Ron.

\- Ty nigdy nie będziesz zbyt chudy – zażartowała sobie Hermiona. – I nie mów z pełną buzią, to obrzydliwe.

\- Zazdrościsz mi podzielnej uwagi – odparł szybko Ron. – Niektórzy mają na tyle mocny mózg, że są w stanie robić dwie rzeczy jednocześnie. Ty najwyraźniej się do nich nie zaliczasz.

\- Mówienie w tym samym czasie, co jedzenie to Ne podzielność uwagi – powiedziała Hermiona, a na jej twarzy pojawił się szeroki uśmiech.

\- Podzielność uwagi to robienie co najmniej dwóch rzeczy jednocześnie, prawda? – zapytał sprytnie Ron.

\- Tak, ale…

\- Więc z definicji wynika, że to jednak jest podzielność uwagi – dokończył Ron. – Musi być ci ciężko, gdy przegrywasz wszystkie kłótnie ze mną.

\- Ja ci zaraz…

\- Nie mogłaś wymyślić dobrej odpowiedzi, co?

\- Wygląda na to, że do Harry'ego i Pomocnicy dołączył Profesor. – Hermiona zmieniła temat.

\- Pewnie nie chciał, żeby Harry zabierał się za jego dziewczynę – powiedział z uśmiechem Ron. – Harry bez problemu mógłby go pokonać.

\- Nie wydaje mi się, żeby Profesor i Pomocnica ze sobą chodzili. A nawet jeśli, to jestem pewna, że Profesor jest na tyle dojrzałym mężczyzną, że pozwoliłby jej rozmawiać z kimkolwiek jej się podoba, bez niepotrzebnej zazdrości.

\- Lepiej zmień tory – powiedział Ron. – Profesor jest dla ciebie za stary.

\- Nie to miałam na myśli. I dobrze o tym wiesz. Przestań próbować mnie wciągnąć w kolejną kłótnię.

\- Okej. – Ron wzruszył ramionami. – Skoro chcesz mojej opinii, to Harry pewnie próbuje umówić się na spotkanie z Panem Blackiem, żeby nauczyć się nowych rzeczy dla GD.

\- To brzmi jak pomysł Harry'ego.

\- Sama byś na to wpadła, gdybyś przestała się zamartwiać tym, że Harry jest inny i przyjęła w końcu do świadomości, że ludzie się zmieniają – dociął jej żartobliwie Ron. – Po prostu zaakceptuj fakt, że dorasta i będziesz o wiele szczęśliwsza.

\- Może masz rację.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Po drugiej stronie pokoju, Harry kontynuował swoją rozmowę z Profesorem i Pomocnicą.

\- Zrobiłem już te różdżki, o które prosiłeś. – Profesor podał Harry'emu dużą paczkę. – Jaskrawy pomarańczowy, różowy i inne pastele.

\- Super – powiedział Harry. – I jesteś pewny, że nikt nie może nas podsłuchać?

\- Tak – odparła Pomocnica. – Wymyśliliśmy nowe zaklęcia. To zaklęcie jest na bazie tych dziwnych, rosyjskich. Gdyby ktoś chciał nas podsłuchiwać, to usłyszałby tylko, że rozmawiamy o obronie, ale nie pamiętałby szczegółów.

\- Można je dostosować do sytuacji – dodał Profesor. – Możesz sprawić, żeby słyszeli rozmowę o polityce, sporcie i innych podobnych tematach, które zwykle są omawiane w towarzystwie.

\- Najlepsza część jest taka, że każdy, kto nie będzie zwracał uwagi, uzna tę rozmowę za nudną i przejdzie dalej – powiedziała dumnie Pomocnica. – Ta część zajęła nam dobry tydzień, żeby ją dopracować.

\- Naprawdę przeszliście samych siebie.

\- Próbujemy – odparła skromnie Pomocnica.

\- Masz może jeszcze jakieś pomysły na urządzenia? – Profesor przeszedł do sedna sprawy.

\- Mam taki jeden pomysł. Zastanawiałem się, czy urządzenie, które mieszałoby eliksiry byłoby możliwe? Można byłoby wrzucić do niego składniki i to urządzenie zrobiłoby całą robotę.

\- Może – powiedziała wolno Pomocnica. – Nie byłoby w stanie zrobić tego z bardziej skomplikowanymi eliksirami i ich jakość nie byłaby tak wysoka, ale myślę, że byłoby to możliwe.

\- A czy dałoby radę zrobić z tego piersiówkę? – zapytał z uśmiechem Harry. – Jeśli nie, to czy można zrobić piersiówkę, która przechowałaby eliksiry w najbardziej odpowiedni sposób? Taką, która miałaby zaklęcia ogrzewające dla eliksirów, które potrzebują ciepła i chłodzące dla tych, które potrzebują zimna.

\- Może – odparł Profesor. – Co o tym myślisz, Pomocnico?

\- Najtrudniej będzie z robotą zaklęciową, żeby taka piersiówka umiała rozpoznać, które eliksiry potrzebują czego, ale poza tym nie widzę problemów – powiedziała Pomocnica. – I nawet jeśli udałoby się nam stworzyć coś, do mieszania prostych eliksirów na miejscu, na pewno będzie ciężko zmieścić to do czegoś tak małego jak piersiówka.

\- A twoje witaminy zaliczają się do prostych? – zapytał Harry. – Są dobre i mi ich brakuje.

\- To też jest jakiś pomysł. Piersiówka, która będzie mieszać koktajle… o wiele prostsza rzecz.

\- I będzie na to większy popyt – zgodził się Harry.

\- Tak czy siak, brzmi interesująco. Może być z tym niezła zabawa – dodał Profesor.

\- Świetnie – odparł Harry z uśmiechem. – Pomocnica powiedziała mi, że wszelakie agencje bezpieczeństwa chcą zamienić to miejsce w szkołę?

\- Tak. To może być dla nas dobra rzecz, co ty o tym myślisz?

\- Zgadzam się – odparł Harry. – Jesteśmy pewni, że możemy to zrobić, upewniając się, że nie zdradzimy nikomu więcej niż trzeba?

\- Jeśli dobrze rozumiem, to tak. Dowiedzą się tylko tyle, ile chcemy, żeby się dowiedzieli.

\- Super. – Harry coraz bardziej się ekscytował. – Zobaczcie, może uda wam się namówić Moody'ego do poprowadzenia kilku lekcji. I nagrajcie wszystko, czego będą nauczać.

\- Nagrać? – zapytał Profesor.

\- Miło byłoby mieć bibliotekę z zajęć prowadzonych przez innych – wyjaśnił Harry. – Załóżmy, na przykład, że Moody zrobi lekcję o… pojedynkowaniu, na którą z jakichś powodów nie mogę iść. Jeśli byłoby to nagrane, to mógłbym obejrzeć tę lekcję w wolny czasie.

\- Mam kilka pomysłów, które mogą się udać – powiedziała Pomocnica. – Co myślisz, Profesorze.

\- Też mam kilka pomysłów. I kilka z nich wymagać będzie specjalnych klas.

\- A to uszczęśliwi Architekta – wymamrotał Harry. – Chyba już się wszystko uspokaja.

\- Lepiej, żebyś wrócił do swojej grupy przyjaciół – zasugerowała Pomocnica. – Inaczej zaczną się zastanawiać, dlaczego tyle czasu spędzasz z nami.

\- Może i tak – zgodził się Harry. – Trzymajcie się i nie wahajcie się do mnie zadzwonić, jeśli będziecie mnie potrzebować.

\- Na pewno tak zrobimy – obiecał Profesor.

\- Jesteś pewny, że chcesz wrócić do szkoły? – zapytała Pomocnica. – Bo nie wygląda, jakby ci się tam podobało i jestem pewna, że dużo się tam nie nauczysz. Wszystko już pewnie wiesz.

\- Racja – westchnął Harry. – Świat się zmienia, a Hogwart pozostaje taki sam. Spróbuję jeszcze tam jakiś czas wytrwać, może się sytuacja poprawi.

\- Okej – zgodziła się Pomocnica – Ale nie zapomnij, że masz tutaj dom i że nikt nie nauczy cię eliksirów tak dobrze jak ja.

\- Ja jestem całkiem sprawny w zaklęciach – dodał Profesor. – I jestem pewny, że pozostali na pewno też mogą cię czegoś nauczyć.

\- Dzięki. Do zobaczenia później.

\- Pa, Harry – powiedziała smutno Pomocnica. – Będziemy tęsknić.

\- Ja też – powiedział Harry. – Dobra… chyba pora wrócić do bycia Harrym Potterem.

Harry wziął głęboki wdech i zmusił mięśnie twarzy do relaksu. Z ostatnim uśmiechem w stronę przyjaciół, Harry odwrócił się i wtopił się w tłum.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

\- Wygląda na to, że Harry zakończył rozmowę – powiedział z uśmiechem Ron.

\- Myślisz, że powinniśmy do niego podejść? – zapytała nerwowo Hermiona.

\- Ja zostaję, gdzie jedzenie – odparł szybko Ron. – Ale ty śmiało możesz iść.

\- Dzięki, Ron – odparła Hermiona. Z trudem powstrzymała się od skomentowania nawyków żywieniowych przyjaciela. Ignorując uśmieszki Rona, Hermiona przeszła przez pokój i zagadała do swojego drugiego przyjaciela. – Hej, Harry.

\- Hej, Hermiono. Jak się bawisz?

\- To fascynujące, móc dowiedzieć się tyle nowych rzeczy o Panu Blacku.

\- Zgadzam się – powiedział Harry, uśmiechając się. – Im więcej dowiaduję się o eskapadach tajemniczego Pana Blacka, tym bardziej jestem zszokowany, że to wszystko mogło się naprawdę wydarzyć.

\- Czujesz się już lepiej? – zapytała nagle Hermiona.

\- Tak, o wiele lepiej.

\- Widziałam, jak rozmawiasz z Profesorem i Pomocnicą.

\- Tak?

\- Tak – potwierdziła dziewczyna. – Czy są tak… ciekawi, jakby się mogło wydawać?

\- Tak, zdecydowanie – zgodził się Harry. – To są bardzo… wyjątkowi ludzie.

\- Myślisz, że by nam pomogli z naszym klubem? – Hermiona spróbowała podejść Harry'ego w inny sposób.

\- Pomogą – powiedział Harry. – Dali mi kilka rzeczy, które mogą się nam przydać.

\- Jak na przykład co? – zapytała z uśmiechem Hermiona, teraz mogła się czegoś dowiedzieć.

\- Zobaczysz. Spodoba ci się.

\- No weź, Harry. – Hermiona zaczęła błagać. – Powiedz mi teraz.

\- Dobrze się czujesz? – zapytał Harry. – Zachowujesz się trochę dziwnie.

\- Dziwnie, mówisz? – zapytała nerwowo Hermiona.

\- Tak, dziwnie.

\- To chyba przez tę całą ekscytację. Niecodziennie odwiedzamy dom Pana Blacka.

\- Rzeczywiście, to rzadka okazja.

\- Więc co dostałeś od Profesora i Pomocnicy? – zapytała szybko Hermiona.

\- Jak już powiedziałem – powiedział rozbawiony Harry – dowiesz się później.

\- Kiedy?

\- Może zorganizujmy spotkanie jak wrócimy – zaproponował Harry. – Wtedy wam powiem.

\- Jakieś konkretne plany na spotkanie? – Hermiona spoważniała.

\- Poćwiczymy pojedynki – odparł Harry. – Może nauczę was kilku zaklęć.

\- Na przykład?

\- Na przykład zaklęcie acme – odparł z uśmiechem Harry.

\- Acme?

\- Nie możemy przecież być poważni cały czas – wyjaśnił Harry. – I to przydatne zaklęcie.

\- Co to za zaklęcie? – zapytała Hermiona po chwili zastanowienia.

\- Nie dziwi mnie, że go nie znasz. To całkiem nowe zaklęcie.

\- Ale co to zaklęcie robi? – zapytała Hermiona, zaczynając tracić cierpliwość.

\- Zrzuca na cel ogromne kowadło. Słyszałem, że pracują nad ulepszeniem tego zaklęcia, żeby można było wybrać między kowadłem, pianinem i takim ciężarem, który ma napisane z boku „10 ton".

\- Dlaczego to brzmi znajomo?

\- Królik Bugs – powiedział Harry. – Twórcy zaklęcia czerpią inspirację ze starych kreskówek.

\- To dobry pomysł – powiedziała po chwili zastanowienia Hermiona. – Założę się, że w mugolskim świecie jest mnóstwo rzeczy, którymi można się zainspirować tworząc nowe zaklęcia.

\- Warto w to zajrzeć – zgodził się Harry. – Wygląda na to, że impreza się powoli kończy.

\- Zbierzmy Rona i resztę – zasugerowała Hermiona. – Nie widzę powodu, żeby zostawać tu dłużej.

\- Nie będziemy mieć czasu, żeby zdążyć na popołudniowe zajęcia – zażartował Harry. – Nieważne, jak bardzo się będziesz spieszyć.

\- Ale powinniśmy mieć wystarczająco dużo czasu, żeby zorganizować spotkanie – odparła Hermiona.

\- Masz rację. Zwołajmy wszystkich.

Harry i Hermiona podeszli do stołu, przy którym Ron opychał się jedzeniem.

\- Gotowi? – zapytał Ron, zanim Harry miał okazję się odezwać.

\- Tak, gotowi.

\- Chwilka. – Ron uniósł dłoń i pomachał do swojej dziewczyny. – Hannah zaraz tu przyjdzie i pewnie przyprowadzi ze sobą Ginny.

\- Wszystko masz zaplanowane, co? – zapytał z uśmiechem Harry.

\- Musiałem. Nie dałem rady zbliżyć sie do niej na tyle, żeby z nią porozmawiać. W ogóle jestem zdziwiony, że mama puściła cię wolno, Hermiono.

\- Powiedziałam jej, że muszę się zająć Harrym – odparła z uśmiechem dziewczyna. – Biedny chłopak, nic by nie zjadł, gdyby ktoś go nie pilnował.

\- Co? – zapytał zszokowany Harry.

\- Żałuj, że nie widziałeś twarzy Ginny, gdy to powiedziałam. – Głos Hermiony zabarwiony był śmiechem. – Była to mieszanka zdrady, bo ją zostawiłam i gniewu, że sama nie wpadła na to wcześniej.

\- Ale ja nie jestem bezbronny. Umiem się nakarmić.

\- Ta, spróbuj przekonać o tym moją mamę – powiedział współczująco Ron. – Najlepiej iść za jej tokiem rozumowania i zwiać przy pierwszej lepszej okazji.

\- Dzięki, Ron – powiedziała Hannah z wdzięcznym uśmiechem. – Twoja mama jest cudowna, ale momentami bardzo przytłaczająca.

\- Jak mogłaś mnie tak zostawić? – Ginny warknęła na Hermionę.

\- Każda za siebie – odparła z uśmiechem Hermiona. – Zrobiłabyś mi to samo.

\- Tak, zrobiłabym, ale nie dałaś mi szansy. Wisisz mi.

\- Nic nikomu nie wiszę. Zazdrościsz mi, bo byłam na tyle sprytna, że pierwsza wymyśliłam tę wymówkę.

\- Chodźmy może do miejsca, z którego użyjemy świstoklika, co? – zaproponował Harry. – Później możemy przedyskutować zazdrość Ginny.

\- Ty też, Harry? – zapytała Ginny głosem, w którym było słychać udawaną grozę. – Co to? Dzień śmiania się z Ginny?

\- Dokładnie tak – zgodziła się Hannah. – W następnym tygodniu jest dzień śmiania się z Rona. Nie masz kalendarza od bliźniaków?

\- Wydali kalendarz? Zabiję tę dwójkę.

\- Wydali więcej niż tylko to – odparła z uśmiechem Hannah. – Urocze znamię.

\- Znamię? – zapytała pusto Ginny.

\- Tak. Urocze.

\- Skąd wiesz o moim znamieniu? – zapytała niebezpiecznie spokojnym głosem Ginny.

\- Myślę, że pozwolę ci to załatwić z bliźniakami – odparła spokojnie Hannah. – Nie chcę się mieszać w sprawy rodziny.

\- Mów.

\- Cóż… - zaczęła Hannah. – Skoro jesteś pewna.

\- Jestem pewna.

\- Mam cię – powiedziała Hannah, po czym zaczęła się śmiać.

\- Co? – zapytała Ginny w szoku.

\- Mam cię. Nie było trudno. Można by pomyśleć, że nie będziesz taka łatwowierna wychowując się z bliźniakami.

\- Łatwowierna?

\- Na to wygląda – wtrącił Ron. – A ty się martwiłaś, że taka nieśmiała Puchonka nie wpasuje się do naszej rodziny.

\- Okej – zgodziła się Ginny. – Przyznaję, że nie martwię się o to, czy się wpasuje…

\- Świetnie.

\- Martwię się o to, że wpasuje się zbyt dobrze – dokończyła Ginny.

\- Mam świstoklik – powiedziała szybko Hermiona. – Wszyscy niech go chwytają.

 **I rozdział 47.**

 **Staram się je tłumaczyć szybciej, ale nie mogę. Nie daję rady xD**

 **Podziękowania dla Salianny :* jesteś niezastąpiona.**

 **Q: W jakim fikcyjnym miejscu najbardziej chciałbyś się znaleźć?**

 **A: Hogwart, ewentualnie Sakaar xD albo Gallifrey.**

 **I jeszcze dwa omake.**

 **1:**

To był kolejny dzień na Ulicy Śmiertelnego Nokturnu dla Mundungusa Fletchera. Nagle, jeden z jego klientów przyjrzał się bliżej herbowi wytłoczonemu na jednym z pucharów, które usiłował sprzedać. Klient przeczytał inskrypcję.

\- Toujours pur? Przecież to herb rodziny Blacków.

Na słowo „Black", połowa Ulicy w zasięgu słuchu wzdrygnęła i zaczęła się oglądać przez ramię, oczekując pojawienia się samej śmierci. Druga połowa nie przejmowała się oglądaniem… po prostu zaczęła BIEC. Prosto na Mundungusa, podnosząc go, oddając wszystkie kupione przedmioty, zamykając jego walizkę i siłą wyrzucając go z Nokturnu na Pokątną. Następnie chowając się w wszelakich dziurach, dziękując bogom, że wyszli cało z tego bliskiego spotkania z Panem Blackiem.

Mundungus podniósł się z ziemi i warknął w stronę Ulicy, jednocześnie mamrocząc pod nosem – myślą, że mogą sobie mnie tak, o, wyrzucić.

Dokładnie w tym momencie w niedalekiej uliczce słychać było huk eksplozji. Fletcher zobaczył auror Tonks i koleżankę Pottera, Hermionę, które stały przy wejściu do tej alejki obserwowały pokaz świetlny.

\- Cholera, te cuda są Tonks i Harry'ego, lepiej je odłożę na miejsce.

Przechodzący obok mężczyzna zadał Mundungusowi pytanie.

\- Słyszał pan, że Pan Black właśnie zabił 20 śmierciożerców?

'Tak, zdecydowanie muszę je oddać. TERAZ' pomyślał, puszczając się biegiem do najbliższego punktu Fiuu.

 **2 nawiązując do OMAKE z wilami:**

 _Później tego dnia:_

\- Mam nadzieję, że u 'arriego sistko w porządku – zwróciła się jedna wila do drugiej, gdy poszły do miasta po zapasy.

\- Możemi się zapytać kogoś w mieście, ale pamiętaj, żeby naziwać go Pan Black – przypomniała jej kuzynka Gabrielle.

Dwie wile dotarły do miasta i przez przypadek spotkały uzdrowiciela, który tego samego dnia zajmował się Panem Blackiem. Uzdrowiciel zauważył zmęczenie pary wil, które było wynikiem nie spania przez kilka nocy z rzędu.

\- Och, pan to tutejsi uzdrowiciel, oui? – Otrzymując niepewne kiwnięcie głową, wila numer 2 kontynuowała. – Czi z Panem Blackiem sistko w porządku? Wiedziałyśmy, że to był złi pomysł, żeby dalej się nakręcał, ale on tak bardzo chciał nas zadowolić.

Wila numer 2 miała oczywiście na myśli próby wymiany żarówki w ramach podziękowania.

\- Ach, więc to była prawda. Czyli się dobrze czujecie? Mogę w czymś paniom pomóc? – zapytał mężczyzna.

\- Non, jesteśmy po prostu zmęczone. Nie spałyśmy od kilku dni, bo grałyśmy we wszystkie zabawy, w które chciał zagrać. – Wila podkreśliła tę uwagę potężnym ziewnięciem.

\- Grał tylko z wami dwiema? – zapytał ostrożnie uzdrowiciel.

\- Non, nie powiedział panu? Grał z całą naszą dziewiątką – powiedziała niewinne kuzynka Gabrielle, nie zdając sobie sprawy, że rozmawiają o dwóch różnych rzeczach.

\- Czi z Panem Blackiem sistko w porządku? – Wila numer 2 wróciła do pytania, na które chciała poznać odpowiedź.

\- Tak, wszystko z nim w porządku. Miał pękniętą miednicę i był odwodniony, ale to nic, czego by eliksiry nie naprawiły – zapewnił wile uzdrowiciel.

Wile grzecznie mu podziękowały i udały się do miasta, żeby uzupełnić zapasy, po które przyszły. Odchodząc, uzdrowiciel usłyszał tylko, jak jedna wila pytała się drugiej, czy to odwodnienie spowodowane było przez ciągłe całowanie.

 **Niech żyje Święta Kaczka i do następnego!**


End file.
